Namikaze, Senju or Uzumaki
by vanorkt
Summary: Summary: The truth behind Minato's heritage is told and how will it affect his son and his journey to become a Shinobi of Konoha and the rebirth of one of the greatest clans Naru/Hina/Harem SasuSaku bashing Lemon-Warning
1. BlueGreyPurple

**Disclaimer: First Attempt at a Fan fiction although I often have multiple stories running though my head at the same time (what a headache) this is the first one I believed to have enough potential for me to actually begin writing.**

**The Story is not completely Canon but I will try to incorporate some parts of it into my story and maybe even give some humorous opinions on the backgrounds of characters and why they act the way they are**

**This is a Naruto/Hinata/small Harem maybe 4-5 girls at the most I doubt there would be any lemons due to a multitude of reasons some major ones being that lemony content isn't allowed anymore and another is that I suck ass at writing them**

**I have already decided pretty much on which girls I have chosen so sadly no poll sorry guys =[ while some are pretty much the same as other Harems I hope that at least one of the stranger ones will surprise you guys.**

**Summary: The truth behind Minato's heritage is told and how will it affect his son and his journey to become a Shinobi of Konoha and the rebirth of one of the greatest clans**

"Talking**"**

"_Thought, jutsus and actions"_

"**Demon Talk"**

"_**Key words"**_

**FLAME IF YOU WANTZ JUST LEAVE SOME TIPS FOR A NEWBIE**

**Don't own Naruto if I did he would be GOD LIKE and would be forever in love with the lavender princess Hinata**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blue/Grey/Purple**

A peaceful sunset in a little village turned medic/supply outpost during the Second Shinobi War located on a strategic river that ran through The land of Waterfalls. Sitting on the dock looking out toward the river were two people. The first one a pregnant blonde in her early twenties, the second was a young man with what could be described as a type of lavender hair it was too light to be classified as blue and too dark to be classified as grey. The women was sitting on the edge of the dock with her bare feet hanging over occasionally the water would lap the bottom softly when the waves rolled in which started to occurred more recently as the tide came in. The man was laying on the dock on his stomach his head turned on the side with one ear resting against the enlarged womb of the women who had opened up her grey vest so the only barrier between her womb and his ear was minimal, one arm had wrapped behind her back to join with the one that was lying across her thighs his eyes were closed, his expression one of bliss. Slowly the man opened his eyes and let out a soft sigh before closing his eyes again.

"Tsunade you know you didn't have to come all the way out here you are almost due for birth also it's not safe for you to be moving around so much and in the middle of a battlefield none the less" he softly spoke one could almost detect a worried tone.

"You worry too much my love there's two reasons you need not worry firstly I was not given the rank of Sannin for being weak and helpless you know and two I'm an known all around as the greatest medic-nin for a reason also we are in a medic outpost which is on the list of top priority's to protect" she replied with a smug look on her face "and you know what who else would watch over you and making sure you don't get yourself injured."

He chuckled lightly than he reached inside his shirt pulling out the Shodai Hokage's necklace, "isn't this enough good luck to keep me safe Tsunade? As his face broke out into a grin."

Dan tilted his head so he could look at Tsunade he scanned her face than it happened aqua eyes meeting Hazel ones. Just another part of her he loved so much every time their eyes would connect they fell in love all over again. I can't bear to lose her he thought to himself if I do I don't know how I would live on, but now it's no longer just her I must protect but also the baby now.

Tsunade watched him lost in thought then slowly she ran her finger though his soft blue locks…. Hmm blue locks she questions herself or was it lavender no it's too light to be that grey perhaps? Possibly baby blue she shakes her head. This is what drew her to him in the first place when they had first met in the medical academy shortly after she had begun studying medical ninjustu back in Konoha. His hair was what caught her eye almost immediately he always stood out in a crowd as If he wore a kill me orange jumpsuit she shuddered at that thought who I their right mind would wear something like that. Her first belief on Dan was that he was some of genetic freak of nature, like who in the world had hair that was some sort of weird combination of blue/grey/purple.

The closest she ever saw was to that was that girl that the Hyuga boy Hiashi had the biggest crush on Hitomi was her name I believe, her hair had a dark bluish tint which was unlike anybody in Konoha and was only surpassed in weirdness by Dan's hmm maybe I should ask Orochimaru next time she saw him he was into this kind of weird stuff anyway. She wanted nothing less but to study at that time his hair follicles and DNA but as time progressed slowly their relationship blossomed into love, and now here she was sitting on a dock in the middle of a war almost 9 months pregnant.

Maybe she could get Jiraiya to write a book about their relationship when the war was over. His first book although had great values, was not a big hit he should just stick to what he was good at which was being a perv ….. Immediately her hand shot up to her mouth all the while not noticing she had yanked a good few pieces of Dan's hair out in the process during her pregnancy her chakra control had become unstable at best placing her in weird situations where she would gain super strength randomly when she didn't want too this was one of those moments leaving Dan in a waterfall of tears and one hand reaching out toward her face while twitching madly.

Ignoring Dan's pain she shook her head violently and thought NO! She wouldn't let him write a story about their relationship because then they would have to go into all the details about their life behind closed doors, If some of these stories got out it would reveal a side of Tsunade nobody other than Dan had seen before, most likely destroying her reputation and she could not do that to what remained of the Senju line. Now that she thought about it, she for one wasn't too sure when specifically she had gotten pregnant, was it because they had decided to get a little frisky in the uni-sex hot spring or was it after they decided to have a short romp in the grass after their picnic on the statue of her grandfather's head, hell it could have even been the time where she had been not seen him for a whole week and the moment he had returned she happened to been doing an autopsy on a dead Iwa Kunoichi's body. Although she was the one who had initiated it Dan at first had been a bit hesitant telling her it kind of felt like he was cheating on her while doing it on top of the dead Kunoichi's body. She immediately waved him off saying they could slap her around a little bit without repercussions, she was done with the autopsy anyway. Turns out that was not the smartest idea after a few chakra enhanced slaps from Tsunade for some strange reason her eyelids opened up revealing her cold dead eyes. Instantly freaking them both out instantly throwing any mood for intercourse out the window. Yeah she could probably cross that off her list of where and when in the hell did she get pregnant. Making a mental note to think about it later she refocused herself and looked down at Dan who was staring up at her one of his eyes was twitching slightly.

"Is something wrong my love she asked him lovingly?" "Huh" instantly snapping out of his stupor Dan looked at her and replied "Tsunade have you decided on any more suggestions on what you want to name our son?"

Tsunade shook her head lightly than turned her gaze towards the river. "Not yet I want to see him first maybe than I will gain some inspiration."

Dan chuckled at her than also turning towards the river. "Regardless you should have still had some names prepared; you don't want our son to be wrongly named after something you came up with off the top of your head."

Tsunade scowled at him a bit, than thought, he's right I should have some names thought up of but with your funny genetics and hair color Kami knows what our son would look like.

Suddenly she felt something poke her forehead where her Creation rebirth seal was, she found Dan had gently tapped the seal with his finger

Then he said, "you know you shouldn't frown so much it will give you all those wrinkles old people have, than you would need to create a new justu just to hide them." He then proceeded to laugh lightly which was rewarded with a bop on his head from Tsunade; he inwardly thanked Kami that it wasn't one of her super strength ones.

As they slowly watched the sun disappeared behind the horizon in tranquility it was soon to be broken by a messenger running towards them

"Dan-sama Dan-sama" the messenger yelled, as he ran closer toward them when he finally reached them he had bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, in one of his hands was clutching a note

"Whoa now take a few breaths we don't want you passing out before you deliver your message now do we," Dan said while lifting his head off of Tsunade's lap and smiling at the messenger

Finally catching his breath the messenger said, although still a bit winded "Urgent message from headquarters Dan-sama" as he handed over the note

Taking the note he sits up and begins to read it while Tsunade reads from over his shoulder.

Urgent news

Enemy Iwa troops have begun to mobilize along the western front we require all battle ready medics to deploy to the front lines in order to prepare to assist our standing ground forces

-Headquarters

Placing his hand on his forehead Dan takes a deep breath looking up from the note toward the messenger he smiles and says to him. "Good work you have saved many lives today by bringing this message to me so quickly, you can go now I will be leaving right after I finish a couple of things here." Handing the note back to him.

The messenger salutes Dan than bows towards Tsunade and immediately runs off toward a different direction, no doubt to alert others of the situation.

Dan than turns towards Tsunade and looks into her eyes than before saying, "my love I have to go now they need me to help in the war," reaching out and grasping her hands in his before continuing, "I wish I could be here when our son is born but we live in the harsh time or war and I have no choice but to put Konoha before you an our son."

Tsunade with a few tears rolling down her face takes her right hand out of his and softly caresses his face than after a short sigh she says, "I understand Dan at times of war the village comes before any of our personal matters, In truth I would love to have you here to witness our sons birth, but as long as you promise to come back to us safe and in one piece all will be forgiven."

Memories of Nawaki's death come rushing back to her only to be broken when Dan leaned in and placed a kiss of love and care on her lips but too soon they had separated, with one last smile Dan stood back up and Shunshin away in a swirl of leaves.

Suddenly Tsunade's eyes widened in realization she softly whispered to the wind

"He didn't promise me!"

As tears began to run down her face again she continued to sit at the port staring out toward the river silently sobbing and praying her love would return safe to her.

Meanwhile in a forest some miles away Dan was running across the tree tops, while tears were also flowing down his face also whispering into the wind.

"I'm sorry Tsunade I couldn't promise you but if I ever want to become Hokage that is something I can't promise you"

He increased his speed as he towards the deployment zone in order to prepare for war!

* * *

**An that's chapter one of my story Namikaze , Senju or Uzumaki leave reviews, flames, love letters just not flaming piles of poo**


	2. False Light

**Ryo: Currency of this story (I have no clue what the actual conversion rate is in real life but for my story let's say the conversion rate is roughly 10 Ryos = 1 American dollar**

**Oh yeah apparently somebody said Key words aren't necessary for normal canon Naruto stuff. So I'll just do it for my OC's and self-made Jutsus**

**So about this ultimatum coming down about removing lemons and epically violent fights… sigh sadness oh well like Lupe says the show goes on or the story goes on or whatever**

**FLAME IF YOU WANTZ JUST LEAVE SOME TIPS FOR A NEWBIE**

**Don't own Naruto cause him and Hinata are still not together WTF!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: False Light**

_**Two Weeks later**_

It has been two weeks since Dan left to the front lines and two days ago Tsunade gave birth to a baby boy. The talk among the hospital is that Tsunade still refuses to name the baby.

Anytime anybody would ask her why she didn't. She would give them the same excuse over and over, that she wants to wait for Dan to come back before they decide what to name him.

Tsunade is now lying on a hospital bed with a blanket wrapped around her baby, who has a small beautiful tuff of blonde hair. But what particularly catch her eyes are the soft innocent ocean blue eyes that remind her of that day at the port with Dan.

She softly mumbles too the baby. "You know you remind me so much of Nawaki." Tsunade softly runs her hand across the babies' face who responds with a yawn. Maybe one day with your help I can move on from his death, Tsunade thought to herself

Suddenly hearing running and yelling outside the hospital Tsunade stands up quickly but with grace to ensure the babies safety and moves toward the window. Staring out she sees numerous ninjas running across the field toward the hospital some had their comrades slung across their shoulders. Others were carrying a stretcher which held the more wounded combatants. She squinted her eyes hoping to find Dan among the medics who were carrying back wounded ninjas.

Not having any luck she turns away from the window and places the baby softly into a crib by a bed. Once placed down the baby almost immediately falls into a peaceful nap, Tsunade smiles than leans in planting a soft kiss on his forehead than whispers to him. "Now stay here and be good I need to go and find your father."

Smiling softly she turns away from the crib and walks toward the door to her room opening it she precedes down the hallway toward the entrance, upon nearing the entrance Tsunade is greeted by the sight and sounds of pure chaos.

Nurses and doctors ran among each other dodging one another with such grace and balance that could only come from prolonged exposure to these situations, they were all attempting to treat multiple patients at once. Tsunade hoped that they didn't over exert themselves least them find themselves among the wounded they themselves needing treatment.

Taking a quick scan around she saw ninjas laid scattered around the hospital entrance in a multitude of positions, some laying on their backs some sitting against the wall. Tsunade had long since grown accustomed to these miserable scenes that accompanied war hand in hand.

Among the numberless amount of sounds in the room there was one Tsunade picked out immediately above all others, the painful sounds of a child crying, maybe a reflex due to her newly gained motherly instinct she thought to herself? It wasn't her son crying, she quickly looked around attempting to find the source.

The scene proceeded to tear her heart out, this little girl who looked no older than 4 years old had already been through so much pain. Watching the little girl holding on to a man's leg unable to remove her eyes from the body that laid on a stretcher on the floor with a white tarp coving it, Tsunade knew scenes like this were all too common in a field hospital.

All she could do for them was giving them her prayers

Steeling herself she knew that her top priority at the moment was finding somebody that would tell her where Dan was. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face "Togi" she exclaimed running over to him she watches as he leaned up against the wall and slowly slumped down to the floor holding his bleeding stomach. Upon reaching him she kneeled over placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Togi are you okay? Where is the rest of the medic corps? Where Is Dan?" Tsunade said in one breath but the last question was definitely more forceful.

Being broken out of his stupor Togi tilts his head up to look at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade!" Togi grimaced out; "we had no idea where they come from, one moment we were healing the wounded troops the next an explosion ripped apart our east flank, before we could even blink we were being overrun by Iwa Shinobi."

Togi than began to attempt to heal his stomach with the **Mystic palm technique**at first his hands were coated in a steady greenish chakra per usual, but after a few a few seconds the green chakra began to waver until completely vanishing. Dropping his head he lets out a low groan.

Tsunade was about to say something to Togi but he quickly raised his hand up to stop Tsunade from speaking.

Without making eye contact with Tsunade Togi continued on,

"Lady Tsunade you have to listen to me carefully, I was with Dan when they first attacked but in the chaos we were separated. By the time I had found him again he was fighting off multiple Iwa Shinobi to cover our retreating troops, but there was just too many of them and Dan was already low on chakra from healing the wounded. He was caught by a blind side attack and he fell," Togi finished the last part faintly.

Tsunade gasps out loud her hand shooting up too her mouth tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Togi could see how much pain she was in, but he knew he had to finish telling her the rest of the events that happened.

"Lady Tsunade I was able to get to his body and bring it back but not before a stray kunai wounded me, the moment I got here they took him to the intensive ca…."

Not even giving Togi the chance to finish Tsunade was already up and attempting to run her way to where Dan was. But her eyes were clouded by her tears as she ran down the hallway, running into objects she couldn't make out what they were, other people or just inanimate objects.

"Dammit!" She grumbled out loud as her attempts to wipe the tears from her eyes were fruitless, as quickly as she wiped them away, new ones would instantly fill in their place.

The once proud Senju princess was now bumbling her way down the hospital hallway, crashing into people, equipment and walls.

"PLEASE!"

"PLEASE BE OKAY!"

"PLEASE!" Tsunade constantly repeated out loud, as she rushed her way to get to the ICU

But then she saw it somehow though the haze of tears a light at the end of the cave! There they were the doors leading into the Intensive care unit, she had no clue how she got there but at that moment she didn't care, all that matter was getting to Dan now.

Immediately bursting through the doors of the ICU, she saw what made her blood turn cold, her eyes instantly widened in shock as the love of her life Dan, laid on the surgical table so pale, unmoving, gashes littering his body and the worst was the blood that began to pool on the table from all of his wounds.

The world had suddenly slowed down around Tsunade, she could hear her own heart beating.

Thump

Thump

Thump

…..

…..

Had her heart stopped? Why couldn't she hear her heart anymore? Tsunade wondered to herself.

Suddenly her senses were shutting down on her, everything she heard was garbled it sounded like she was underwater, her nostrils were filled with the smell of her own unrelenting tears and the worst of all was that everything around her was cold. It was like as if something had sucked all the warmth in the world away.

The doctors hearing somebody crash their way into the ICU all turned to see Tsunade standing there in shock, crying. One of the nurses approached her and said

"Lady Tsunade what are you doing here, you are in no shape to be running around you just had a baby a few days ago, we will take care of Dan, please go back to your room." By the tone of the nurse's voice she was clearly worried about Tsunade.

By that time the other nurses and doctors had already refocuses their efforts in attempt to heal Dan, Tsunade still unmoving was staring at what was unfolding before her eyes, she could see that the wounds all over Dan's body weren't healing up fast enough; he was losing to much blood. Her pain distress quickly turned into anger.

Tsunade than proceeded to roar out, "YOUR NOT HEALING HIM PROPERLY." While at the same time making a move toward Dan's body

One of the nurses moved in front of Tsunade and said to her in firm voice but slight feared tone, "Lady Tsunade you can't come over to the body you aren't sterilized…"

Tsunade hushed her by pushing the nurse to the side

"I don't care if I'm not sterilized! I have to heal Dan because CLEARLY YOU ARENT DOING YOUR JOBS PROPERLY!" Tsunade all but yelled out the last part as tears began to well up again

Tsunade rushed over to the table where Dan was pushing aside the doctors and nurses, placing a hand over a particularly deep gash on his chest she attempted to heal him with the **Mystic Palm Technique.**She saw the wound stitching back together slowly, seeing this she let herself have a small bout of relief but that would be her downfall. Much like how Togi's technique had begun wavering so did hers.

Tsunade tried to keep the green light steady but to no avail it vanished. Her eyes widened in shock, bringing her hands up near her face she stared at them. Noticing the blood on her hands she begins to shake violently.

"WHY!" She screamed out.

She brings her hands and wraps them around herself. Letting herself fall onto Dan's body she then preceded sobbing into Dan's chest disregarding any of the wounds on it.

"Tsu… nade," She heard faintly. Looking up she sees Dan struggling to open his eyes trying to speak to her.

"Dan!" Tsunade sobs out; lifting her head off his chest she moves over near his face, staring into Dan's half opened eyes.

"Tsunade my love….. How is he… what does he look like?" Dan asked clearly in pain.

Tsunade just stared at him her mouth wide opened but no words came out.

"Please my love tell me how he looks like. Is he okay?" Dan groaned out a little softer this time.

"Dan…" Tsunade stuttered out, still refusing to answer Dan's questions about the baby. Deep inside even though she didn't want too a part of her felt this was the baby's fault. Before she could push these thoughts aside they came suddenly full force bombarding her brain.

If she was never pregnant, than she would have never had needed to give birth!

If she didn't have to give birth, than her chakra control wouldn't be messed up!

If her chakra control wasn't messed up, than I could have saved Dan!

IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!

These thoughts kept repeating inside Tsunade's mind, a wet hand reached up to her face and softly caressed it.

"I see…. I'm sorry Tsunade," remarked Dan after watching the emotions on Tsunade's face play out, he misinterpreted it as there was a complication with the birth and the baby had died.

But it was too late for Tsunade, she was already gone mentally. Never even realizing Dan's breath slowing down, Dan half opened eyes slowly closing, his own will to live slowly disappearing until he took one final shuddered breath and one final blink his eyes never too open again.

Tsunade never breaking out of her daze stood up lifting herself off the body of Dan, turned around facing the doctors and nurses, with a glazed look in her eyes her arms falling to her sides with blood still dripping off her hands walked out the ICU without turning to anybody.

**3 hours later outside Tsunade's room**

Crying is heard from inside the room a nurse on her nightly rounds hearing this moves toward the door, knocking on it softly she says.

"Lady Tsunade is everything okay with the baby," as she finishes she places her ear on the door straining to hear any sounds other than the crying.

Knocking on the door once more this time in a more rapid sequence the nurse yells out

"LADY TSUNADE ARE YOU IN THERE." A look of worry washed over the nurses face fumbling quickly with the door handle she slides the door open

"LADY TSUNADE!" She exclaims at the sight….

* * *

**OH NAO WHAT HAPPENZ FIND OUT ON THE NXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BA… Namikaze, Senju or Uzumaki**

**HOLY CRAP A OC**

**Togi Hyuuga**

**Age: 24**

**Description: Was born into the Main Branch house but at 5 years old an accident with flash bombs crippled his Byakugan, reducing its distance of sight an widening the blind spot. Because of this he was demoted to branch house and joined the medic corps much to the displeasure of the clan.**

**Once again leave reviews, flames, and other opinions I will try to reply to all of them.**


	3. Meet the Sannin's

**So I made my first OC in the last chapter eh, most likely you won't see him (Togi) again. What happened to him? Well let's just say he died in a later stage of the war. But fret not OC lovers there will be others… maybe most likely XD.**

**FLAME IF YOU WANTZ JUST LEAVE SOME TIPS FOR A NEWBIE**

**Still haven't bought out enough shares of the Naruto stock to own it, so the characters sadly don't belong to me**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet the Sannin's**

Staring into the dark room the Nurse could clearly see nobody was on the bed, even the bed looked like it was just made recently too. Remembering why she came in here in the first place she looked at the crib, using the light coming through the window to guide her she walked over to the crib.

Looking down the nurse saw the little blond hair baby crying, picking him up he immediately stopped but he was still letting out soft whimpers, with sorrow in her voice she asked. "Where is your mom little guy"?

A voice coming from behind her said, "Tsunade is gone she ran away, Dan dying was too much for her to handle".

Turning around she sees the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, leaning against the open door after giving him a short bow she says, "What how could she run away, Lady Tsunade has to fulfill her duties as a mother, no offence Lord Jiraiya but I don't believe Lady Tsunade to be so irresponsible."

Chuckling he replies to her, "You don't know Tsunade like I do", than began to Jiraiya move toward the nurse when he was in front of her he raises his hands toward her.

The nurse takes a step back having heard the rumors how Jiraiya was kind of a pervert, bringing her hands closer to her body she feels the baby snuggle against her, immediately she realizes what he wants.

Reluctantly she hands the baby over to Jiraiya, she had grown quite fond of the baby even though she had only met him sparsely while helping Tsunade, and had only actually held him now. It was something about those sky blue eyes drew her to him.

After handing the baby over to Jiraiya she asks him. "Who's going to look after him then if Lady Tsunade is gone?"

In reality she wanted to look after him maybe even adopt him; although she was a nurse she was still a bit on the young side, not really grasping the concept of what it would take to raise a child.

Without looking up at her from the baby Jiraiya replied. "I have a couple of ideas of what to do with him, you don't have to worry he will be in good hands."

Jiraiya looks up to see a look of sadness and sorrow in the nurse's face than says

"You want to look after him?"

"Huh? Well sort of, he so cute and it's so sad that his dad is dead and his mom has run away, truthfully speaking I wouldn't mind taking care of him as my own son." She replied to Jiraiya.

"Well you know we could always look after him together." Jiraiya says while giving her a grin and a wink.

Hearing his comment the nurse gives him a glare and mentally calls him a pervert, not having the guts to call the great Toad Sannin one out loud.

Seeing her expression change from sadness to anger in an instant, Jiraiya can't help but laugh out loud. Prompting a small moan from the baby for having its sleep disturbed. Jiraiya looks back down at the baby and says.

"Well I will leave that offer for you on the table, but you don't have to worry I'm going to take him somewhere where he will get both motherly and fatherly affection. Regardless if you want to come along," Jiraiya finishes giggling.

The nurse's expression changes to shock, "Oh" she asks. Now where would that be if you don't mind me asking Lord Jiraiya?

Looking back up at the nurse Jiraiya answers, "Somehow I feel like I can trust you, so I'm going to tell you where I'm taking him, but you have to promise me you're not going to tell anybody. This is for his safety" he finishes sternly.

The nurse nods lightly, seeing that Jiraiya is being serious she than says, "I promise you Lord Jiraiya I won't tell anybody where you are going to bring him, and what do you mean for his safety."

Jiraiya leans in towards the nurse a little, than whispers to her. "I'm going to bring him to Mount Myoboku and have the toad sages look after him, I will still teach him and be there for him when he's growing up. But when I am unable to do it myself the toad sages can be there in my place."

Seeing the nurse's eyes widen in shock at this piece of information Jiraiya continues, "and regarding his safety, there are numerous people who want to kidnap him, hurt him even kill him." The nurse gasps out loud and somehow to Jiraiya's surprise her eyes grow even larger in shock and concern, chuckling lightly to himself he continues. "Think about it, not only is he the son of one of the legendary Sannin whom is renowned for her super strength and her skills in medicinal jutsus, but also the fact there is a chance the boy has the Mokuton abilities passed down to him. Being a prime candidate for people like Kumo too kidnap and turn him into a walking Mokuton baby producing machine."

Finishing with his explanation he watches the multiple expressions run over the nurse's face till it settled with understanding, "I understand."

Jiraiya smiles at her than says, "Perfect, than I would like to ask you to go pack up all of Tsunade's things, she won't be coming back for them and some basic necessities for the baby. I'm going to take a walk with him, when I come back I will pick up the stuff and get out of your hair." Giving the nurse a perverted wink he turns around with the baby in his arms proceeds to leave the hospital.

Jiraiya leaving the hospital begins to walk toward the forest; near the dock Dan and Tsunade were two weeks ago. As he walks he reminisces on his encounter with Tsunade earlier on.

**FLASHBACK**

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

In a forest a couple of miles away from the medic camp, Tsunade was trudging through the undergrowth. One look in her eyes and you could tell she was clearly lost in thought, her body just moving on its own accord. Dangling in her hand was the First Hokage's Necklace.

Than a voice came out of the shadows, "Tsunade?" It asked.

Tsunade's mind not registering her name being called continued to walk, until a man landed in front of her just a couple of feet away. Slowly Tsunade looked up at the man not even caring slightly for her safety, instantly recognizing it to be one of her team mates Jiraiya.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya said with a smirk. "I thought I sensed your chakra out here as I was going to visit you and the "baby".

Upon hearing the word "baby", Tsunade's expression suddenly changed into one of rage. So much that Jiraiya winced and took a step back fearful for his well-being.

"Don't mention that thing," Tsunade spat out.

Jiraiya looked at her clearly confused but was able to stutter out, "What in the world are you talking about Tsunade, just a month ago you couldn't stop talking about how much you loved him and couldn't wait to meet him". Now all of a sudden you are spitting its name out like it somehow killed your family.

Out of nowhere Tsunade lets out a cry of rage and swings her hand at a tree instantly shattering it into thousands of pieces, by this time Jiraiya was visibly shaking. In a dark tone of voice Tsunade replies to Jiraiya, "because he did kill what's left of my family".

With a troubled look Jiraiya softly said, "Wait Dan is dead? If he is how is it the babies fault?"

With rage evident in her voice Tsunade replied, "you're not a medic so you wouldn't know, but during pregnancy and after giving birth there is a chance that your chakra control is completely messed up. And because my control was so messed up…" Tsunade whispering the next part, "I couldn't heal Dan when he was dying on the surgery table."

After a moment of thought Jiraiya sucks his teeth in annoyance with Tsunade than says, "Pathetic…"

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya with a pissed and annoyed look on her face than remarked, "What did you just call me you PERVERT!" yelling out the word pervert.

Jiraiya replied to her in an angry tone, "Did I stutter Tsunade, I'm pretty sure you heard what I called you, but just in case you might have somehow missed it, I'll tell you again. I called you pathetic because that's what you are.

Tsunade was taken aback by this, never had Jiraiya yelled at her or called her anything demeaning other than a feel perverted pickup lines here and there, now she was pissed who did this white haired pervert think he was.

Balling up her fist she was about to swing at him when he interrupted her.

Jiraiya said with his arms crossed across his chest, "Look at you, I know you are one but I would have never taken you for the spoiled princess type, but here's the proof in front of me. You're a grown women and one of the legendary Sannin and you get pissed off just because of one word.

Jiraiya shakes his head than once more regains eye contact with Tsunade, "You truly are pathetic."

Although on the outside Tsunade was pissed off, inside of her she was hurting. Not able to hold it in anymore she tilted her head toward the ground, although her eyes were clenched shut tears were starting to leak out, Then she suddenly jerked her head up and stared back and Jiraiya tears still streaming from her eyes and yelled out.

"SO WHAT"

"SO WHAT IF THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I AM, I AM A SPOILED LITTLE PRINCESS!"

THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN CALLED ALL MY LIFE, HAVEN'T I JIRAIYA

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW! WHAT WOULD YOU EVER KNOW ABOUT LOSING SOMEBODY YOU LOVED."

"WELL THIS IS YOUR CHANCE GO TAKE CARE OF THAT DAMMED BABY, IF YOU CARE ABOUT IT SO MUCH. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

"THAN WHEN IT DIES, MABYE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL"

After finishing her rant, Tsunade takes off running through the forest. Jiraiya watches her till she's out of his sight than turns toward a tree and says.

"I tried didn't I?"

Dropping down from the tree Orochimaru replies to him.

"Yes you did, but couldn't you have gone easier on her? That's what I would have expected of you after realizing Dan was dead."

Turning away from Jiraiya he stokes his chin light, before continuing

"At least that's what I would have done."

Jiraiya lighting scoffs at him than replies, "What good would that have done her? She isn't a civilian Orochimaru she's a Shinobi, one that should understand our life style and the consequences and sacrifices we must pay to live it.

Orochimaru places his hand on his forehead than says, "Still, she is our teammate, your words were too harsh, how are we going to explain this too Sensei?"

Staring up at the sky, Jiraiya closes his eyes than breaths in before replying to Orochimaru. "I'll think of something to tell him, why don't you go and try your hand at attempting to consult her. I'm going to the medic camp to check up on the baby. "

Orochimaru nods his head than proceeds to run through the forest to look for Tsunade. Jiraiya taking one more deep breath, proceeds to continue his way toward the medic outpost.

**END FLASH BACK**

Jiraiya continues his way through the forest, with the baby snuggled up against him deep in thought.

Jiraiya stops as, a figure lands beside him without turning to look at him he says

"So how did it go with consulting Tsunade?"

Orochimaru let out a sigh than said, "You really got her mad Jiraiya I was dodging her punches for a good 20 minutes, before she would even talk to me."

Jiraiya lets out a light chuckle upon hearing that, but stopped immediately when Orochimaru gave him one of his infamous snake eyed glares

Orochimaru continues on slightly annoyed with Jiraiya for taking light of Tsunade's situation, "and even when I was able to talk to her, she refused to take my advice to come back for the babies' sake."

Now it was Orochimaru's turn to let out a light chuckle. "You know what that means Jiraiya, you're the one who's going to have to take care of the baby."

Sighing softly to himself Jiraiya nods his head before saying, "I kind of expected this the moment I called Tsunade out, but worry not I already have a plan for him."

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow before saying, Oh do you now Jiraiya. I hope you're not going to use him for your own perverted gains."

Orochimaru suddenly wished he hadn't asked that question when Jiraiya began snickering, turning to Orochimaru Jiraiya said too him with a grin. "As great as that idea is I won't do that to him, and what would happen if one day Tsunade comes back and finds out what I did with her son."

Jiraiya than hands the baby over to Orochimaru, who takes the baby with a look of confusion on his face, than after a few seconds he realizes something and yells at Jiraiya.

"YOUR PLAN IS TO MAKE ME LOOK AFTER HIM!"

Chuckling Jiraiya shakes his head then answers him, "that might be the easy way out but the answer is no, I don't plan on leaving him with you. I just need both my hands to do this." He bites his thumb to draw a bit of blood than runs through some hand signs, before slamming his palm into the ground he yells out **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**

Emerging from the smoke is a short yellow and purple toad named Shima, She looks around before she spots Jiraiya she asks Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-Chan you better have a good excuse for summoning me out here, I was just relaxing after dinner."

Watching Jiraiya take the baby back from Orochimaru, Shima tilts her head and asks. "You had a baby with Orochimaru-kun?"

Jiraiya instantly turned pale while Orochimaru on the other hand turned green, because there was no way for him to turn any physically paler. After they both mentally blocked any images of what was brewing in their minds after Shima's statement from appearing, Jiraiya said to Shima with an annoyed tone

"KAMI NO, I don't know if it's different for toads or something, but for humans that's not physically possible.

After composing himself Orochimaru also says to Shima. "I for one have to agree with Jiraiya, Shima-sama what you said will fuel many unpleasant nightmares too come."

Jiraiya suddenly remember why he summoned Shima in the first place interrupts Orochimaru, "Actually Ma I didn't summon you here to give me an Orochimaru nightmares but I need a favor from you and Pa."

Questionably Ma looks at him, than jumps upon his shoulders to have a better look at the boy. "And I'm guessing, whatever favor you want me to do somehow pertains to this little tadpole in your hands?"

Jiraiya takes one of his free hands and scratches behind his head than replies to Shima. "Have to get up earlier than that to get one past you Ma aye? Well this is actually….."

Before Jiraiya could explained what happened Orochimaru cuts him off, "this is a baby of a good friend of ours, and their final wish before they died was to look after him in their place. So after much deliberating we thought that the toads helping to look after him would be the best idea."

To further convince her Jiraiya adds in, "well yeah and I don't think snakes can take care of human babies too well. You know the whole no hands thing and poison fangs not the best environment for a baby."

A tick marked appeared above Orochimaru's eye but was unnoticed by both Ma and Jiraiya.

Ma stared at the baby boy a little longer before she nodded her head turning to Jiraiya she says, "I see, well I'll go back and inform the others to expect the little tadpole, than I will reverse summon you to Mount Myoboku." Than turning to the baby, "and you my little tadpole I'll see you later okay" giggling a bit before she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya looked over at Orochimaru and asked him, "Why didn't you let me tell her what really happened and whose baby this is?"

Orochimaru looked down at the ground in dismay, not looking up to Jiraiya he replied. "There's no need to burden her or the child with the truth." Still staring at the ground he says in a very saddened voice "and the truth is that I don't believe Tsunade will ever come back for him, when I spoke to her I could feel the hatred coming from her whenever I spoke about the baby." Finally tilting his head back up to look at Jiraiya, "so why infuse the hope in him, that one day his mother will come back for him."

Jiraiya nods his head at Orochimaru than lets out a deep sigh, "Yeah your right, Thanks for your help tonight." Looking back down at the baby he continues "I'm sure he will appreciate it, after I'm done sorting out things in Mount Myoboku, I'll come back to Konoha and see you around and keep you updated on his developments?"

Orochimaru gives him a light smile than answers him, "yes that would be nice Jiraiya, I'll see you around and would just like to say… Good luck."

After saying that Orochimaru watches him poof away in a cloud of smoke, with that Orochimaru turns and makes his way back to the medic outpost. Upon nearing it he sees medics burning up bodies of the fallen to preserve their secrets. Watching them he thinks to himself.

Death can be so cruel, while you yourself are released from life. You trap the ones that love you in a state of constant despair and hatred. Chuckling to himself he then wonders, if only there was a way to forgo death.

Meanwhile with Jiraiya in Mount Myoboku, watches as Ma and Pa play and care for the baby he thinks to himself. I see now Great Toad Sage, why your prophecy was so important. To find a student to bring peace and end this unnecessary bloodshed, suddenly remember the 3 Amegakure orphans. Hmm maybe I have already found him remember Nagato specifically, walking out to look at the night sky he whispers to the stars

"Do me proud Nagato… Do me proud."

* * *

**A holy it's a new record for amount of words wrote hehehe, I know it's only slightly over 3000 but it's a start right?**

**Oh by the way, I don't know if pregnancy or giving birth ruins your Chakra control so don't quote me on that I'm just saying that for the sake of the story so too bad.**

**Also if you can't guess who the baby is than -_-**

**QUESTIONS REVIEWS FLAMES LEAVE THEM ILL TRY TO ANSWER THEM.**


	4. Deja Vu

**Those who guessed the baby was Minato congrats you are correct!**

**Apparently so people think I spent too much time on the Sannin and Minato =[, but they don't get much screen time so why not show a bit loving to them. Also nice Orochimaru who doesn't love that, well he's nice… for now.**

**For some reason while writing this chapter I had an epiphany remember when Sakura was healing Hinata after her fight with Pein and when asked why Hinata jumped in Sakura answered**

**Sakura: Hinata "LOVES" Naruto (NO JOKE DIRECT QUOTE FROM MANGA, NOT JUST THE ANIME)**

**IF YOU SAID THAT THEN WHY YOU GO CONFESS TO HIM!**

**/shrug all well too bad you got shot down regardless**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS QUITE A BIT OF FLASH BACKS!**

**Oh so ive decided to make this a strong Naruto story, cause I feel he deserves it if anybody had trained him since the start, god knows how strong he would be**

**Don't own Naruto cause I'm not baller like that.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Déjà vu**

**23 YEAR TIME SKIP**

In a forest outside of a partially destroyed Konoha, Jiraiya stood over two bodies. One is a man with blond hair and a white trench coat, the other a women with red hair in a white dress. While in Jiraiya's arm is a blonde hair blue eyed baby sleeping. He looks down at the corpse of the man with tears in his eyes than says.

"Minato…. Kushina."

As tears ran down Jiraiya's face he began to remember, all the memories he had of Minato.

The first time Minato called him dad, and how for a whole week Jiraiya couldn't stop smiling.

The first few steps Minato had taken, Jiraiya remembers running though Mount Myoboku telling anybody that would listen how, just by seeing how Minato walked he was going to be the greatest Shinobi ever.

Oh the irony of those words, Minato did turn out to be one of the greatest Shinobi ever. But now that meant nothing, what did greatest Shinobi mean when he was lying in front of Jiraiya dead, his soul sacrificed to seal the Kyubi into his son.

Though Jiraiya never told anybody about this, but the proudest moment of his life was not when Minato first became Hokage, but one that took place much earlier in his life around the age of 8 when he first met his wife Kushina.

**FLASH BACK**

**14 Years Ago**

Jiraiya was sitting in the dining room in one of the apartments he owned, it was small and quaint. He rarely ever used it much up until when he and Minato needed a place to stay so he could go to the academy every day, no point in reverse summoning him to Mount Myoboku every time he wanted to sleep.

At the moment he was finishing up one of us newer works "Icha Icha Paradise." His first book "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" wasn't selling very well, apparently not many people believed in the ideals of promoting peace.

I guess that's what war does to you, Jiraiya thought to himself with a sigh.

But this book Icha Icha paradise, it was already a hit within the publishing company. Apparently the director couldn't get enough of the draft Jiraiya sent him. And to be honest Jiraiya loved going out into the field to research for his books.

Suddenly Jiraiya felt a tingling in his spine, his perimeter seals had gone off! Immediately he sealed up the book's draft and notes and grabbed a cup of tea, a second later the door burst open and a yellow blob rolled in…. yes literally rolling inside the house, after the momentum from the roll was gone the blob proceeded to stop, face planting on the carpet in front of Jiraiya.

Lifting his head off the carpet revealed an 8 year old Minato, who jumped up to his feet ran over to Jiraiya gave him a hug and jumped onto a seat across from him.

"HEY DAD GUESE WHAT," Minato exclaimed!

"Hmm," Jiraiya replied?

"So this new girl got transfer to the academy today, and when I looked at her I got this really funny feeling in my stomach." Minato said really fast.

Before Jiraiya could say anything Minato added on, "Do you think I like her?"

Jiraiya snickered than replied, "Oh haha my boy, her first day in the academy and you already putting the moves on her. You are a genuine ladies' man just like your old man." Giving him a cheeky grin and an thumbs up. "So why don't you tell me a little about her."

Minato placed his hands on his chin in a thoughtful pose than said, "Well she's kind of short tempered, yells at whoever pisses her off, and she is really strong I watched her beat up a bunch of boys that were making fun of her hair."

Jiraiya flinches' and thinks to himself, what in Kami's name this girl sounds like Tsunade. He then asks Minato, "What do you see in her son?"

Minato answered with a grin, "Well on the outside she might be angry and mean but, on the inside I can tell she can be kind and caring and gentle. And she told the class that she's going to be the first female Hokage, she inspired me with her dream and determination."

"Oh does she now you know that's quite a high mountain for her to climb, and if you play your cards right, maybe I'm sure she won't mind your help in achieving her goals." Jiraiya said with a wink. "Say when are you going to bring her back home to meet me, I would love to meet the girl who captivated my son's heart."

Minato blushes a little bit before replying to Jiraiya with his biggest grin yet, "I haven't even really talked to her yet dad, so I don't know."

Jiraiya looks at him with one eye quirked up, "what are you waiting for then" Jiraiya asks him.

With a shocked look on his face Minato jumps off his chair and is already halfway toward the door before turning around, and saying to Jiraiya. "Your right dad I'm going to go look for her right now, talk to her a bit and ask if she wants to visit you."

Jiraiya just stared with one of his eyes twitching, as Minato ran out the door than he says to no one in particular, "what is with this boy? He's eight years old and he's already thinking about this girl like he's going to marry her. But then again I could follow him and see how this turns out, and get some good research for a sequel." Giggling at his ingenious idea he uses **Henge **to transform into a random Chunin, and exits out the window, jumping up to a roof he follows Minato discreetly.

From the roof tops he watches as Minato walks through town trying to find his girlfriend-to-be, thinking to himself Jiraiya notes. This could be a good opening to my next book taking out his note pad he scribbles something down.

"A young promising Shinobi lost on the road of life, walks through another village in his path searching for meaning to his travels"

Jiraiya looks up from writing and notices Minato approach a boy with long hair dressed in a formal kimono, whom is hiding behind a stores wall.

**WITH MINATO**

Minato notices a boy with long hair suspiciously hiding behind a wall staring a girl who was doing some shopping a few stores over, she had with bluish hair and pale lavender eyes.

Minato walks up to the boy and stands next to him while also looking in the girl's direction, than asks him. "Excuse me what are you doing?"

The boy jumps up a couple feet surprised that somebody noticed him and immediately falls into a fighting stance, than sputters out. "Wha Wha What the? Who's there?" Looking down the boy notices a short blonde hair boy staring at him with a confused look on his face, seeing no evil intent coming from him he drops his fighting stance. What surprised him was what the blond hair boy did next.

Minato raised his hand out and stated, "Hi my name is Minato Namikaze what's yours? And why were you spying on that girl over there?

Suddenly the boy with long hair starts blushing and fidgets with the sleeves of his robe, than slowly raises his hand to shake Minato's. "My name is Hiashi.. Hiashi Hyuga"

Minato still shaking his hand says to him, "Please to meet you Hiashi, but you still haven't told me why you were spying on that girl."

Hiashi pulls his hand from Minato's and begins scratching the back of his head than replies, "Well you see I wanted to talk to her… but I don't know how to start" he blushes than looks down at the ground.

Minato with a look of realization on his face announces to Hiashi,"OH! why didn't you just say so, here let me help you."

Hiashi's head jerks up and tries to stop Minato but it was already too late the boy had ran…. No somehow teleported over to her and was already engaged in a conversation with her, suddenly Hiashi becomes angry with himself. Thinking to himself why can't I talk to her like how Minato is?

Hiashi is broken out of his stupor when he notices Minato and the girl staring at him, while Minato is pointing at him. Upon seeing the girl giggle Hiashi turns a shade of red that could make a tomato envy, than once again he diverts his sight back toward the floor. Until he hears a feminine voice calls his name "Hiashi-kun?"

Hiashi looks up to see the girl standing in front of him smiling than somehow stutters out, "Hii..tom...ii-chan wha.. wha..hat are yo..uu doing her..e."

Hitomi still smiling answers him, "oh Minato-kun told me you wanted to talk to me, so I came over. Shame he had to leave so quickly, he said he said he was looking for somebody, so Hiashi-kun what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hiashi at that point had been reduced to a stuttering mass of goop, the only thing he could think coherently was whether next time he saw that blond boy, would he strangle him or would he hug him. Trying his best to talk to Hitomi Hiashi stutters out to her,"Well you see Hitomi, I wanted to ask if you wanted to …."

**WITH JIRAIYA**

He was trying so hard to not laugh as the scene unfolded before him. Maybe Minato took after him more than he thought, the kid just meets somebody randomly in the middle of the street and goes on to play match maker, quite successfully if I say so myself. As Jiraiya strokes his chin he than once again takes out his notepad and begins writing again.

"As our promising young Shinobi continues his way through another town deep in thought, he bumps into a young man, whom clearly is depressed, when consulted on why he is so depressed the young man explains that he doesn't know how to proclaim his love to a women he admires greatly. And at that moment our promising young Shinobi realizes what is the goal of his travels, and that is too aid in the blossoming of love in young couples and to fan the flames of their youth!"

For some reason Jiraiya had a feeling of dread wash over him when he wrote down that last part, shrugging his shoulders he ignores it. For the sake of following Minato, putting his notepad away he proceeded to search for Minato to further his research.

It took him the whole afternoon to find him, and Jiraiya was already beginning getting too get worried for Minato's safety. Luckily it was then Jiraiya spotted Minato walking toward one of the side gates, with a fist full of what looked like red hair in his hand.

Intrigued Jiraiya watched as Minato stealthy snuck past the guards and ran into the forest, occasionally picking up a strand of red hair from the floor.

Jiraiya thought to himself, what is that boy up too now? I thought he was out looking for his little girlfriend not walking around picking up red hair.

After a good hour of repeating the process of running and picking up hair, Jiraiya realized why Minato was doing it. When he spotted a girl with red hair, who was being dragged along by some Kumo-nin

"Dam," Jiraiya said to himself. Just as we was about to jump in to save the girl, Minato beat him too it. What Jiraiya saw amazed him was the speed of Minato as he dashed through the trees stealthy taking out one ninja after another, until there were none left. Minato catching the stumbling girl in his arms bridal style leaped up and landed on the top of one of the trees,

Jiraiya watched the two as he witnessed what would be the most serene moment he had ever seen, his notepad had dropped to the floor forgotten as he watched the two talk, all the while staring into each other's eyes.

Her long red hair was flowing as was his blonde ones, while they were both hugged by the green leaves in the howling wind.

Jiraiya reaching down to pick up his notepad began to scribble down this moment

"Our young Shinobi in helping others find love, never would have imagined that he too would find love. Love in the arms of a young traveling maiden much like himself. Their paths crossed under a grove of cherry blossoms, staring into each other's eyes, they could see into one another's souls. Understanding the yearning and lust they had for the other, they slowly walked toward each other and embraced as the cherry blossom petals fell around them."

Jiraiya hoping to gain some more inspiration looked up too realized they had left, swearing inwardly he leapt off after them hoping to find them before their night had concluded in order to finish his research.

**FLASH BACK END**

Jiraiya continues to stare at the bodies of Kushina and Minato, than thought to himself is this how Tsunade felt when Dan died? Wondering out loud he says.

Why did you have to sacrifice yourself Minato, why couldn't you just let me do it in your place. You ignorant idiot!

**FLASH BACK**

**3 hours ago**

At Mount Myoboku, both Jiraiya and Minato were standing on top of Gamabunta's head. Minato is holding his new born son in his arms as he tells Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, during Kushina's birth a man whom I believe to be Madara Uchiha forcefully ripped the Kyubi out of her when her seal was weakened, Now the Kyubi is rampaging toward Konoha seeking to destroy it."

Jiraiya looks at him with concern, "how do you plan on stopping the Kyubi?"

Minato looks down and strokes the cheek of his son and replies. "I've been thinking about it for the past hour, and in the end there is only one plan that can ensure the Kyubi is not going to be a threat to Konoha anymore."

Jiraiya gives him a confused look at asks, "What do you have in mind, that could stop the Kyubi?"

Upon hearing Jiraiya asks this, Minato's face immediately changes to a dejected look than softly says. "I plan on using the Shiki Fujin to seal away part of the Kyubi inside Naruto.

Jiraiya's eyes expand to unheard of proportions, as he stares at Minato like he grew an extra head than he roars out. "YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!" clenching his fists in rage Jiraiya continues to yell at Minato, "Do you realize what type of scorn and ridicule they have to live with, You for one should know what it is like growing up with Kushina. Even I noticed some of the nasty looks she got."

Minato sighs than looks up at Jiraiya, "You really think I don't know how Jinchuriki's are treated? But I believe in the citizens of Konoha, I hope they can see my son as a hero and not as the Kyubi reincarnated."

Jiraiya shakes his head than says, "Regardless in your belief in the citizens of Konoha, there still will be those who will make your son's life hell."

Minato stares back at his son than says to Jiraiya, "What would you want me to do then? Would I really ask somebody else to do something I wouldn't myself? Would I ever be so cruel as to ask another family to give up their child to this fate?

Jiraiya sighs and shakes his head, "No… you wouldn't"

Minato smiles at Jiraiya, "Exactly and also, don't you know only Uzumaki's and their extremely huge reserves of chakra and life force can hold back the Kyubi? I have no choice Jiraiya!

Suddenly Jiraiya's hand shoots up and reaches out and grabs Minato's collar lifting him off the ground, reaching up with his other hand Jiraiya grabs Naruto and takes him from Minato.

Minato in shock says, "What are you doing Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looks at him in the eyes than says, "You know son, when you became Hokage I never tested you. But tonight you have passed my test, you proved to me that you are willing to sacrifice everything including your life even your families. For the sake of the village, so as my gift to you I'm going to take your place in doing the ritual." Jiraiya finishes with a smile.

Minato still in shock tears now starting to pool sputters out, "Dad please no."

Jiraiya still smiling remarks, "You know a father should never have to bury his son. And you know what….. Konoha does not deserve somebody like you as a Hokage but instead, they "need" somebody like you as Hokage. So son let me do this ….. like you would say, For the sake of the village"

Than Jiraiya looks down at Naruto in his arms, "So what you say little guy, you ready for your grandpa to stuff a giant fox into your tummy. Jiraiya lets out a loud laugh, turning his gaze back to Minato he says.

"I don't say this often but you have made me proud son."

Minato reaches his arms out to hug Jiraiya and says, "Dad?" hearing this Jiraiya allows himself to bring Minato toward him until Minato has his head resting on his chest. But the moment one of Minato's arms wrapped around his back Jiraiya felt his knees give way and his entire body go limp.

WHAT, Jiraiya thought to himself a seal?

In a flash Minato had taken Naruto back out of Jiraiya's hands and kicks him off Gamabunta's head onto one of the giant leaves, he then stares down at a dumbstruck Jiraiya and yells down to him.

"I know you are my father, and how its bad luck to bury your own son. But right now in this situation... I'm not your son."

Jiraiya lying on the leaf unable to move his body stares up at Minato, tears clearly flowing down his face he asks. "What are you talking about? You will always be my son!"

Minato looking slightly dejected replies, "Dad I know the truth about my mom… please tell Tsunade "I forgive her" next time you see her."

A boastful smiling returning back to Minato's face he states, "You taught me this yourself dad, remember you said not to allow my personal life mix with my work." Bringing one of his fists to his chest in a salute he bellows out, "at this moment I am not your son but, I am Minato Namikaze Yondamie Hokage of Konohagakure no sato and it is my duty to protect Konoha and all its citizen's."

Turning his head toward the Distant Body water portal to Konoha, Minato yells out. "Ma please summon us to Konoha, now!"

Watching Ma jump into the portal Minato tells his attention back toward Jiraiya than says, "Dad… you have been the best father anybody could ever ask for, and I will always love you for taking care of me even though I'm not legitimately yours… but I always believed you were. So please after I'm gone take care of Kushina and Naruto like you would me. Thank you so much Dad….

Than a giant poof of white smoke covered him and Gamabunta, when the smoke cleared Gamabunta and Minato were gone, with only Jiraiya left crying to himself unable to move he yelled out in anger.

"DAM YOU MINATO, WHY ARE YOU SO THICKHEADED"

**FLASH BACK END**

Hearing rustling in the forest Jiraiya turns his head, as he watches the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and 2 other Shinobi flanking him land near him. Sarutobi immediately approaches the two bodies, when close enough recognize them he gasps in shock softly whispering.

"Minato…. Kushina."

Jiraiya emotionlessly replied, "They sacrificed their lives so they could complete the ritual, that sealed the Kyubi inside their son." Jiraiya then turns slightly to allow Sarutobi to see Naruto inside the blankets, than shifts the blankets slightly so Sarutobi can see the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Sarutobi without taking his eyes off Naruto asks Jiraiya, "What is going to happen to him now both of parents are dead."

Jiraiya reaches down and caresses Naruto's cheek much like how Minato was doing before. "I thought about it long and hard, I could just leave him in Konoha to grow up with a normal life as an orphan. But now I realize I have too not only take care of him for Minato and Kushina sake, but also for Naruto's. Sensei you might not know about it but a life Jinchuriki is quite hard unless you have somebody to care for you.

Sarutobi takes out his pipe and lights it before putting it to his lips, taking a deep breath he nods and says to Jiraiya. "Yes I believe you are correct, but I can promise you he can have all of this inside the village. They will look to him as the hero who holds back the Kyubi every day."

Jiraiya shakes his head and chuckles lightly and says, "No Sensei they won't see him as a hero. I have traveled around for numerous years and I have seen how villagers treat the other Jinchuriki's, they demean them and place all the blame off their losses on them. I will not let my grandson become a punching bag for these people, this is the very least I could do for Minato."

Sarutobi ponders for a moment than nods in approval and asks, "So what are you going to do with him?"

Jiraiya looks to Sarutobi and answer him, "Most likely take him to Mount Myoboku. Don't worry about it too much Sensei, I know you have a lot on your plate with being reinstated as Hokage. All I ask you to do is too take all the money from his parent's account and place it in a savings account, where only you and I can access it. I fear some on your council might attempt to use it for their own gains. As for the Namikaze estate you will not need to worry about it, I'm pretty sure it is safely sealed against all intruders and only one of Namikaze blood can open it. Also if you could, please don't tell anybody he is Minato's son, if they find out Minato's son is alive they will throw a fit and try to wrench him from me and mold him how they see fit, I cannot allow that to happen."

Sarutobi nods his head before letting out a long sigh, "I understand Jiraiya, and I owe it to them to make sure nobody tarnishes or missuses the property of the Namikaze or Uzumaki clans. I wish I could see the boy grow up though. Sarutobi continues in a sad tone, I'm sure he would have made a great ninja like his father."

Jiraiya sees the sadness in his Sensei's eyes and quickly says, "Don't worry Sensei, Like Minato I will bring him to Konoha once in a while to visit, and when he's old enough to attend the academy, I will have him live with me in one of my apartments."

Hearing this Sarutobi instantly perks up a little bit than states clearly in a happier tone, "Yes that idea could work Jiraiya, than maybe in time when he grows up; he like his father can take my seat and the dammed paper work that comes along with it."

Jiraiya chuckles at what Sarutobi said than says, "Yes I imagine he will be a great Shinobi one day, for he is the one who must carry on his father's dream and his legacy." He moves his hand to give Naruto a light tap on the nose, "Say Sensei don't you have some where to go? I'm pretty sure your council is assembled in the chambers, waiting for news from their Hokage about the events that transpired tonight. Like I said don't worry about us aside from the requests I have asked of you, I will deal with everything else."

Sarutobi taking one last glance at Naruto before he looks up at Jiraiya and nods, "Yes they will be waiting for me, all I ask is that you two stay safe and come visit this old man once in a while."

Chuckling slightly Sarutobi vanishes, while his 2 guards take away the bodies of Minato and Kushina in a swirl of leaves.

Another rustle comes from the trees as a toad jumps off one of the branches and lands on Jiraiya's shoulders.

Ma says, "So this is Minato-kun's tadpole"

Jiraiya without looking over at Ma answers, "Yeah this is his son Naruto." Jiraiya lets out a sigh than turns to Ma. "Kind of like Déjà vu isn't it Ma? 23 years ago I asked you to help me look after a different blond hair blue eyed baby, and now 23 years later I have that same request for you. I hope that you will give me the same answer as last time."

Ma lets out a huge grin before saying, "Why of course we will look after Minato-kun's tadpole it would be our pleasure, and also another person to savor in my cooking. What more could I want." Ma lets out a giggle before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya smiles and shakes his head at Ma's antics and says to Naruto, "Don't worry I won't leave you, like Tsunade left Minato, … Grandson."

* * *

**AND THAT'S A WRAP**

**WOW these chapters just get longer and longer every time I write a new one oh well I enjoyed it, and hopefully you will too =D**

**What you think of my attempt to add humor to the story?**

**And yeah it might seem like Hiashi is OOC to hell but here is my reasoning for it I believe Hiashi was always a good person from the start and might have at one point been like how more story portrays him.**

**But with the death of Minato (his best friend) and Kushina (his wife's best friend) than the death of his wife his brother's sacrifice and the constant pressure from the clan elders**

**It drove Hiashi to become cold and distant to everybody in an attempt to stave off being hurt again by all his losses. Very much like Tsunade to Minato in my story or when Tsunade first meets Naruto in Canon.**

**What you think of my Explanation?**

**REMEMBER LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS AND ALL THAT JAZZ**


	5. First steps, again?

**So apparently Chapter 4 was fairly well received, and it seems like my story has driven some of you to be hating on Tsunade dammmmm, but it is too be expected because she did leave Minato, So don't worry she have to go through some shit later on in the story when Naruto and her meet.**

**Also people seem to hate Hiashi, but don't worry in this story he's not the same mean heartless douchebag like in other fanfictions. But he will get some sort of punishment don't worry.**

**Leaf Ranger: That's a pretty good idea I will definitely add stories about Kushina to the story.**

**Volos: hah im sorry but this is a Naru/hina/harem story sorry I think I put it as a Naru/hina/harem in the summary so if this is a turn off for you,**

**As for Mei isn't she a bit too old for Naruto? I believe she is double his age, the wiki states she is in her thirties.**

**As for why Jiraiya decided to stick around after Minato died to look after Naruto he didn't want to be a hypocrite, he told Tsunade that she should understand what it means to be a Shinobi and how your loved ones dying are a part of it. How would he look if he didn't honor his own words.**

**As for who's in the Harem that's a secret at least for now, don't worry they will slowly start revealing themselves.**

**Dragon Man 180: HEHEHEHEHE oh he will, he will.**

**coolprettyangel2006: yeah most fanfictions just compare Hinata to her mom I just made it so that so she gets something from her dad as well.**

**Bankai777: Yeah don't worry Naruto will get some cool powers Mokuton might be one of them =P.**

**While writing this story I drew up a little timeline and tried to make it as realistic as possible even taking into account the ages of Tsunade and Shizune as stated on the wiki, what I was able to end up with was.**

**Tsunade gives birth to Minato at the age of **_**18**_** (reasonable because Shinobi live short lives so early children isn't unnatural here).**

**During her self-imposed exile a **_**26**_** year old Tsunade learns that Shizune's parents die of some unknown circumstance she than shortly visits Konoha to take a **_**3**_** year old Shizune to be her apprentice. Also to note in my story this is when an 8 year old Minato meets Kushina.**

**13 years later a **_**21**_** year old Minato sacrifices his soul to seal away the Kyubi into his son Naruto, At this point Tsunade is 39 years old and Shizune is **_**16**_**.**

**So if we were to extend 12 years to when canon Naruto takes place that sets Tsunade at **_**51**_** and Shizune as **_**28**_**, which would match the ages I got from the wiki.**

**Don't own Naruto or its characters cause Masashi Kishimoto doesn't want to share his works with me =[.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: First steps, again?**

If one could describe Naruto's life growing up in Mount Myoboku it would be normal, well … as normal as one's life could be growing up not among people but toads. The only exception was Jiraiya who visited Naruto whenever he was not doing research for Icha Icha of keeping track of his spy network. Aside from that life was pretty much normal for the toads and the one boy living in Mount Myoboku.

Ma often commented that raising Naruto was much like raising Minato, the only real difference between them was that Naruto had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Unlike Minato who was actually quite hesitant to eat some of Ma's dishes, Naruto devoured them all regardless of what they were.

Aside from their eating habits they were pretty much identical especially when it came to learning, both of "her" boys as Ma called them were like sponges when presented with new information. The moment Naruto could form coherent sentences, life was just one big blob of rapid fire sentences to the toads in Mount Myobuku.

Rumor has it that Minato was the reason that Gamabunta the toad boss drank so much due to his love for asking questions, and now that Naruto was also doing the same Gamabunta just took to drinking more and more. Others would just chalk it up as an addiction.

Another part of Naruto that reminded the toads of Minato was his love for running around, it often took multiple toads to follow Naruto around with his insane amount of stamina just to keep track of him and prevent him from getting injured.

Seeing how much Naruto was like Minato, many toads saw this as an opportunity to rectify any mistakes they had made with raising Minato, now although to most it might seem that Minato had grown up perfectly normal, and intact. There were certain incidents that still gave Ma nightmares up to the day Minato had died.

One prime example had been when Minato had almost fallen into the pool of scared oil one day when he had been exploring, had it not been for Gamabunta passing by and catching Minato with his tongue, the consequences would have been extreamly dire for him.

Luckily for Ma, the worst Naruto had done up till now was when he had vanished for an entire afternoon. Only when Ma had become extremely frantic did some toads build up the courage to go look and poke around inside the scared oil pool, and to their eternal relief found nothing inside.

It was then that Pa had recommended that they visit the Great Toad Sage in hopes that he would find Naruto with his crystal ball, upon reaching inside the chamber of the Great toad sage. To all of the toad's surprise they discovered Naruto had been here the whole day sitting on the edge of the Great toad sage's platform, and when questioned on what he was doing by Ma. Naruto answered Ma that he was just asking the Great toad sage questions.

Life around Mount Myoboku continued like this on a daily basis, Naruto would wake up eat and proceed to run around asking the inhabitants questions about anything that came to mind than go back home eat some more and sleep.

And as much as Ma loved Naruto and his eternal curiosity she too was beginning to grow weary of Naruto's barrage of questions, so she took it upon herself and for the sake of the sanity of all the other toads to teach Naruto the art of meditation. Explaining to Naruto that if he just meditated on a question for a bit he would often find the answer himself without the need to ask it.

At first many Toads were shocked when Naruto had suddenly stopped running around and pestering them, fearing for his safety and health they went looking for him and when they found him he usually was sitting somewhere in a meditative pose with animals of all sorts climbing all over him.

Seeing this it shocked some toads who had never seen the boy so calm and relaxed, but to others they were extremely proud for it might not have been enough to obtain sage mode, but many saw that the potential was there.

Many concluded that all these questions Naruto asked was to feed his lust for knowledge and it only grew when he had learned to read at the age of 3, Seeing him learn to read at such a young age Shima dubbed him like she dubbed Minato her little genius.

After he learned to read he would often be found spending his time in Jiraiya's room reading stories, about a man who could grow and form trees instantly from basically anywhere and use them to defeat a giant demon fox, or a man who was so fast he could wipe out an entire division of enemy troops in a blink of an eye and then their were stories about a clan whose people could live for hundreds of years. Too Naruto's delights none of these were fairy tales or just rumors they were actual history.

But learning to read would also come with consequences, especially when too Ma's eternal shame Naruto found a copy of Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise. And it would be understatement if you said Ma dreaded teaching Naruto about the anatomy of a human female.

Oh the lashing she would give Jiraiya when he returned later tonight to pick Naruto up, it would make the beatings he got from Tsunade when he was younger look tame. But she knew she couldn't beat him too badly, Jiraiya still had to bring Naruto to Konoha for his first visit since his birth.

But sadly luck would not be on Ma's side tonight when it came time for Jiraiya to come pick up Naruto it wasn't him that showed up in her home, but it was Enma the Monkey King and the third Hokage's personal summon instead.

It wasn't all that unusual for other summons to show up in Mount Myoboku, but for a boss summon to show up for anything other than an political reason that was an shocker for all the toads. Ma suspected it was just the Sandaime keeping tabs on Naruto.

Still she wouldn't let her guard down, acting on her motherly instinct she immediately questioned the monkey kings motives.

"Now Enma-kun why are you here and where is Jiraiya-chan?" Asked Ma even though she almost knew for sure why Enma was here, where Jiraiya was … not so much. Not many knew where he was half the time.

Enma smiled at Ma knowing how protective she could get when it regarded children in her care regardless if they were hers or not then said,"Shima-sama I was sent here by the Sandaime in Jiraiya's place, whom is currently unable to escort Naruto-kun to Konoha. So I will in his place as by order of the Sandaime."

Seeing that Ma was still glaring at him Enma quickly added on.

"Do not worry Shima-sama I will look after Naruto-kun as if he was my very own, I will also ensure no danger would befall him."

Hearing this Ma allowed her expression to soften a little, than asked Enma.

"After you have escorted him to Konoha, who will watch him afterwards? I'm not sure if you were told but he will be staying there for at least a week."

Scratching his chin a bit Enma answered, "To be honest Shima-sama I am not sure who will officially look after him."

Watching Ma's face harden once again Enma quickly continued on not wanting to inflict her wrath.

"But if it will make you feel better, I will personally request Sarutobi to enlist the best possible candidates to look after him."

Seeing Ma's face unchanging, Enma didn't know why he felt like the need to promise her. "And if I deem this person unsatisfactory, I personally will watch over him."

Ma feeling that his answer was satisfactory handed Enma a cup of tea to his eternal relief, also letting out a breath he had long been holding.

Nursing her own cup of tea Ma then said in a more serious tone, "Do you know why aside from seeing him as one of my son's, why I got to such lengths to protect him?"

Enma shakes his head quickly wanting to hear what could bring her obsession to protect Naruto to these levels.

Ma slowly says, "I'm not sure if you are aware of this but Naruto is the Kyubi's Jinchuriki."

Enma slowly starting to understand why Ma is so protective nods his head as Ma continues explain to him.

"Also I'm not sure if you've heard the stories about how other Jinchuriki's are treated but just hearing them makes my blood boil, I'm not sure what I would do if somebody every hurt my son like that."

Enma stares down at the cup of tea he was given and says to Ma, "I have heard rumors about it from some of the other summons, but I never wanted to believe them. But now that you tell me I guess I have no choice." Now in a dejected tone Enma continues, "And although it pains me to say this but I know there are going to be some people in Konoha that would want to hurt the child, if they knew what he contained inside him."

Ma than says to him, "This is why I go to such great lengths to ensure the proper people protect Naruto, at least until he is old enough to understand and protect himself."

Enma smiles at Ma than states, "Yes Shima-sama I understand, but I would like to say that even though there are those who would want to hurt Naruto. There are also those who would see him for what he truly is and would love and care for him, one prime example would be my good friend Sarutobi. Although he has never seen or met the boy the truly man cares for him greatly, this being one of the main reasons I am here today.

Ma returns Enma's smile with a grin and a giggle than says, "Yes it would appear so, maybe that would explain the numerous sightings of monkeys hanging around Mount Myoboku as of late?

Enma chuckles than rubs the back of his head and replies, "Ah yes that would be Sarutobi's doing, As you know there are times when Jiraiya is pulled away on long missions, so Sarutobi send's some of the monkeys from my realm to watch over Naruto and give him reports on how he is doing when Jiraiya cannot.

Ma laughing remarks, "Well it's a good thing we never tried to catch any of them then, since they never meant any harm," suddenly Ma's expression changes into a stern one and states while staring directly at Enma. "Regardless next time I recommend you have them notify us of their presence in Mount Myoboku, or one might just have an accident near the Sacred Oil Pool."

Enma suddenly feeling extremely nervous seeing the old toad sage change expressions so fast, feeling the sweat start to run down his forehead he feels the need to quickly change the topic. "Ah yes I will remember to inform Sarutobi of that, Now Shima-sama if you would call Naruto we must be leaving soon."

Ma's expression once again changes instantly to a more relaxed, one an turns her head before yelling slightly to the other room. "Pa could you please get Naruto and insure he's packed and bring him here." Turning back toward Enma she says with a smile, "You're lucky we were expecting somebody to pick him up, or you would have to go out and find him yourself. Most of the time Naruto goes where he pleases."

Upon hearing this Enma begins to wonder, Naruto just how much trouble am I going to have if I have to look after you. Almost regretting the promised he made Ma to look after him. Thinking inwardly I am really hoping that you find somebody satisfactory to look after him Sarutobi, or this is going to be a long week.

After about a minute of waiting for Naruto, he walked into the room with Pa by his side the boy had sandy blonde hair and was slightly shorter than 4 feet which was taller than most average 4 year olds, Enma suspected it had something to do with Ma's choice of culinary dishes.

He wore a white t-shirt that had long blue sleeves, black cargo pants and a drawstring bag slung over one shoulder inside most likely a change of clothes and basic necessities.

Staring at the monkey summon Naruto says, "Oh you're not grandpa(Jiraiya), I'm guessing he's too busy to come… again." Naruto finished slightly crestfallen.

Pa looks over at the saddened Naruto and sternly says, "Now, now Naruto what did me and Ma teach you about manners when meeting new people"

Almost instantly Naruto's expression changed to a smile and he holds out his hand, "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you."

Enma slightly taken back by his instant expression change, thinks to himself must be something Ma taught him. After that Enma reaches out to grab Naruto's hand and shakes it and replies. "My name is Enma King of the monkey summons, and don't look so sad Naruto the third Hokage sent me in Jiraiya's place to bring you to Konoha."

Seeing a look of happiness come over the young boy's face Enma feels his heart warm up. Than he asks Naruto

"So are you ready to go back to Konoha and meet the third Hokage, from what I hear he can't wait to meet you."

A smiling Naruto replies, "Really you're going to bring me to Konoha, thank you Enma-sama!" Naruto then places his hand on his chin with one finger taping it lightly in a thinking pose and says, "Third Hokage hmmmm that's the one they call the Sandaime correct?"

Enma nods his head and Naruto continues on.

"So you're telling me Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi and the student of the First and Second Hokage wants to meet me?" Naruto's eyes wide with glee.

Enma continuing to nod his head tells Naruto, "Yes that is correct, and for a little boy you sure know a quite a lot about my friend the Sandaime."

Naruto giving Enma a toothy grin answer him "Well yeah I read a book about him in grandpa's library, is it true that he was my grandpa's sensei?"

Enma smiling at the boy responds, "If your grandpa is Jiraiya, than yes the Sandaime was his sensei, I personally remember helping train the boy when he was younger."

Naruto was about ask another question but Enma cut him off by raising his hand and saying, "Now Naruto that's enough questions for now,"seeing the boy let out a pout Enma chuckled before he continued. "It's not that I don't want to answer your quetions, but I have to point out that we have to hurry to Konoha and meet the Sandaime before he retires for the night." Then bending over and whispering into the boys ear, "and when you get to see him yourself, you can ask him all the questions you want." Straightening back up Enma could almost see the gears in Naruto's head spinning and concocting of questions to ask Sarutobi inwardly he says to himself with a snicker have fun Sarutobi.

Enma then turns to Pa and gives him a nod, with that Pa walks out and heads toward the Distant Body water portal.

Ma walks up to Naruto and gives him a hug before saying, "I'll see you in a week okay my little Naruto-kun, I'm going to miss you so much."

Naruto hugging Ma back with a smile and says, "Not as much as I'm going to miss you and your amazing cooking Ma."

Ma giggles than ruffles Naruto's hair a little bit, which was getting more and more difficult seeing he was getting taller than says to him. "You always know what to say to make me feel happy, and don't you worry I will have plenty of my cooking waiting for you when you come back. Just as long as you stay safe and come back in one piece okay," Ma finishes in a serious tone.

Naruto nods and smiles and in a poof of smoke he was gone along with Enma.

Ma than says to herself, "Hmm speaking of cooking, might as well make Pa something to eat when he gets back from Konoha." With that Ma heads off into the kitchen to prepare food for Pa when he returns.

In a forest outside of one of Konoha's side gates, white smoke emerges from the ground and 3 figures are left standing where the smoke had been when it clears.

Pa looks over at Enma and says, "I summoned us a bit outside of Konoha as instructed by Jiraiya, he said it isn't smart to summon somebody inside Konoha in the middle of the night. Something about how we would get swarmed by the police or possibly get in trouble with the Anbu."

Enma had a look that showed he wasn't paying attention to what Pa had said, than without any notice he jumped up to a tree and kicked something in the tree to the ground.

By the sound of the grunt the man had let out when he was kicked Naruto was sure it was a man, Naruto watched as Enma picked up the man and slammed him into a tree and said with a growl.

"Now what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

* * *

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT ANOTHER CHAPTER ALTHOUGH A BIT SHORT COMPARED TO THE LAST ONE, I WILL TRY TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE BY MONDAY SO DON'T FRET =P**

**WHOS THIS MYSTERY MAN THAT ENMA CAUGHT?**

**WHATS NARUTO GOING TO ASK THE HOKAGE?**

**WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK OF A SPIN-OFF OF THE ADVENTURES OF MINATO AND HIASHI GROWING UP?**

**ALSO WHERE IN THE WORLD IS CARMEN SANDIAGO?**

**AND AGAIN LEAVE QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER THEM!**


	6. Pale Eyes

**HEY I JUST WROTE THIS**

**THOUGH IM KINDA LAZY**

**SO READ THIS CHAPTER**

**AND REVIEW IT MAB**Y**E**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 6: Pale Eyes**

* * *

Seeing that the man was refusing to answer him, Enma tightens his grip on the man's neck than growled out. "Tell me Kumo! Why are you out here in the middle of the night?

Seeing the ninja was not going to answer him, he slams him into the tree one more time. Than knocks him out with a chop to the neck.

Turning around to Enma's shock he sees Naruto attempting to untie a knot that held a brown burlap sack closed. Red lights suddenly going off in Enma's head realizing that if Naruto got hurt, Ma would skin him alive

Immediately Enma yells to him.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET AWAY FROM THAT, IT MIGHT BE DANGEROUS."

Naruto without stopping his attempts to untie the bag, says to Enma.

"Enma-sama I saw this bag fall when you kicked that man, and when I approached it I saw it was shaking and I heard whimpering from it."

Seeing that the boy had good intentions, Enma was still worried that it might be a trap. Quickly moving his way toward Naruto with the Kumo-nin slung over his shoulder he says in a worried tone.

"Regardless Naruto, this could be a trap set by this ma …."

Before he could finish Enma is cut off by a scared voice coming from the bag.

"Please sniff sniff… is somebody out there? Please help me sniff sniff."

Naruto getting infuriated with the knot and by the sounds of the person inside the bag crying, takes out a kunai given to him by Pa and cuts the knot off carefully. Opening the bag to reveal who it is, Enma's eyes widen in shock when he sees a young girl around Naruto's age with short dark blue hair pale eyes and in a light purple kimino. Which by the tear stains running down her face was clear proof that she had been crying for a while.

The moment she was free she launched herself and latched onto Naruto, instantly she began crying again into Naruto's chest. All Naruto could make out was her saying.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Between her sobs,

Naruto only knowing one way to sooth the poor girl placed his arms around her in a hug, while gently whispering soft words of comfort into her ear.

Emna on the other hand was seething with rage, clenching his fists in anger he mutters out to himself

"A child! She's just a child! And by the look of her eyes a Hyuga no less."

Dropping the Kumo-nin to the floor unceremoniously, he picks up Naruto's forgotten kunai readying himself to kill the man.

Pa seeing the rage in Enma's eyes quickly hops onto his shoulders and says to him.

"Calm down Enma, clearly this man is here in Konoha for reasons other than kidnapping the girl."

Enma in too much rage to see the reasoning behind Pa's words snarls at him.

"What in the world are you talking about Pa, He attempted to kidnap this girl." Pointing toward the still sobbing girl than continuing, "and for what most likely to bring to Kumo to be a breeder so they can use her abilities." All but spitting out the last line.

Pa realizing that he doesn't have much time, before Enma further loses himself to his rage quickly states.

"I understand if he was just a spy than you have every right to kill him, but do you really think Konoha's security is so lax that they allow a Kumo-nin to parade through the city. Walk through the Hyuga compound and somehow kidnap a girl than escape, if my memory is correct than she is also a main branch Hyuga judging by her unmarked forehead. To kidnap one of them is no easy feat.

Seeing Enma visibly calm down, Pa eases a little before continuing.

"I'm going on a limb and take a guess that this man is possibly a diplomat of some sorts, or that is what he wants us to believe at the very least, and if you kill him than you would definitely cause all sorts of international issues for the Hokage."

Growling Enma says, "So they have him pose under the guise as a diplomat, thus granting him immunity. And more than likely if he was killed than Kumo would deny everything, and possibly would even attempt to gain some sort of compensation for his death. That is low even for Kumo standards."

Grinning slight Pa says to Enma, "but now we have the upper hand with him alive and captured, you could than have that clan in your village the Yamanaka's I believe, read into his mind to discover who gave him the orders to perform the kidnapping ."

Emna lets out a sadistic smirk that says malevolently, "Heh, I think sending him straight to the Yamanaka's is too easy for him. I would think sending him off to Ibiki first would be more suitable, don't you think Pa?"

Scratching his chin slightly Pa answers, "If Ibiki is that boy whom has those special skills to make others sing, than sure why not he most definitely deserves it." Pa finished with a grin.

Hearing the knocked out man mumble a little Enma says Pa.

"Hmm maybe you should get back to Mount Myoboku Pa, Ma is most likely wondering what's taking you so long, Also I should bring our prisoner back to Konoha and get the girl back to her family. No doubt they are turning Konoha inside out searching for her."

Pa than giving Enma a quick nod and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Enma then turns to the two children the girl seemingly asleep in Naruto's arms. Seeing no point in waking her after that traumatic incident Enma says to Naruto in a quiet voice.

"Naruto we should get going back to Konoha do you mind carrying her since she is in shape to so herself, seeing I have to carry this trash over here." Pointing toward the unconscious Kumo-nin on the floor.

Naruto nods than watches as Enma lifts up the Kumo-nin and slings him once again over his shoulder then beginning their short journey toward one of the side gates in Konoha, with Naruto carrying the Hyuga girl bridal style behind Enma.

Upon approaching the gate Enma could see the Hokage standing at the gate waiting for them, Enma assumed that the Hokage had gotten worried when they didn't show up on time. But he was surprised when the Hokage made a hand signal towards them and two Anbu immediately appeared, and approached Enma taking the Kumo-nin from him.

By the time Enma had reached the Hokage, The Hokage had noticed the confused look on Enma's face and said, "I'm glad you listened to Pa when he told you not to kill the Kumo-nin."

Enma suddenly realized that Sarutobi must have been watching through his crystal ball retorted, "Well Sarutobi if you were watching this whole time, you could have sent some help you know?"

Sarutobi gave him a mischievous smile than answered, "I trust in your ability to make the proper decision, at least I trust Pa's ability at the very least." Then he turned his head to look at Naruto and the girl in his arms quirking his head a little Sarutobi remarked.

"And that must be the missing Hyuga in your arms, isn't it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto recogonizing the Hokage's hat and robes from the pictures he had seen, tilts his head slightly in a show of respect, knowing he couldn't bow with the girl in his arms.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I discovered her in a burlap bag after Enma-sama had incapacitated the man that was responsible for kidnapping her."

Smiling the Hokage says to him a joyful tone, "Ah, Naruto-kun no need to be so formal with me you could just call me Hokage-jiji or just Jiji for short if you please."

Cocking his head a bit Naruto asks in a confused tone, "Jiji? As in Grandpa but you are not my Grandpa, and even if you were you are the Hokage the strongest ninja in the entire Konoha I am required to show you my respect."

Still smiling Sarutobi answers him, "Well it is true that you aren't my grandson, but from what Jiraiya tells me you call him Grandpa and he isn't your real Grandpa either, so why don't you just humor this old man and cut the formality's."

Naruto is slightly taken back by the Hokage's easy going attitude nods his head than says,

"Understood Hokage-sam…. I mean Hokage-jiji ….. But I have a question do you allow all your subordinates to show you such disrespect?"

Chuckling a bit Sarutobi shakes his head, "No Naruto-kun not all of them, just the ones I hold close to my heart. But I think we have more urgent matters at hand…. More specifically in your hands." He points to the sleeping Hyuga girl in Naruto's hands and continues saying. "I really think you should bring her back home, before her father or mother goes mad. We can continue our discussion later if you like, but for now I have to deal with our guest."

Then Sarutobi turns his head back toward Enma and says.

"And I trust that Enma you will watch over the boy till then?"

Seeing Enma nod his head, Sarutobi gives Naruto once more a small smile than turns and leaves towards the Hokage tower.

Enma turning to Naruto motions him toward the main street and says,

"Let's go Naruto, I'll show you the way toward the Hyuga compound"

**Five Minutes later**

In front of the Hyuga compound gates, with the Hyuga matriarch Hitomi Hyuga guarded by 2 branch member guards. She is pacing back and forth deep in thought, hoping for news of her missing daughter. When she is broken out of her musings by another Hyuga landing near her, She immediately questions him in a stern tone.

"Ko! Is there any news on Hinata's whereabouts?"

Ko on one knee bowing to Hitomi responds, "I'm sorry Hitomi-sama I have checked all of Hinata-sama's favorite places, including the pond near the park and the bakery where she buys her cinnamon buns from. But I could find no sign of her anywhere.

Hitomi shakes her head, wanting to desperately cry for her lost daughter but she knows she has to stands firm to uphold the clans honor. She then tells Ko.

"Thank you Ko for all your help, why don't you go back inside a take a break you have been searching for the whole night."

Ko immediately bows on both his knees and places his forehead on the ground and says

"Please Hitomi-sama allow me to keep searching, as Hinata-sama's assigned protector it would be to my eternal shame if I were to stop looking before she is found."

Hitomi walks over and crouches down to place a hand on Ko's shoulder knowing how much Ko cared for Hinata than says to him.

"She wouldn't want to see you like this Ko, please just listen to me and go back inside you look worn out."

Before Ko go respond to Hitomi a Rabbit masked Anbu lands beside her and states

"Hyuga-sama they found her"

Hitomi leaps up toward the Anbu grabbing her by the shoulders and asks.

"Hitori please tell me where, and who!"

The rabbit masked Anbu takes a step back than says

"Please Hitomi-sama."

Than taps her mask with her finger a few times, Hitomi seeing her mistake blushes, realizing the names of the Anbu members are supposed to be confidential. Composing herself she asks again this time in a more professional tone.

"My apologies Rabbit-san, You are too inform me that you have located my daughter?"

Giggling slightly behind her mask the Anbu answers her.

"Yes Hyuga-sama the Hokage has notified us that Enma-sama has located your daughter, and is now escorting her back to the compound."

Hitomi tilts her head to the side slightly with a confused look, "Enma-sama as in the Sandaime's personal summon Enma?"

The Anbu nods than say, "Correct, Enma-sama was able to rescue Hinata-sama due to the circumstance of being in the right place at the right time. It so happen that Enma-sama was on business out in that area of Konoha tonight, and it was either bad luck or fate that he ran across the man who kidnapped Hinata-sama.

Hitomi lets out a sigh of relief while smiling for the first time since Hinata went missing turning to Ko she ordered.

"Ko since you were so ecstatic about continuing to searching for Hinata, would you please go and find my husband to informing him that our daughter has been found and she is being escorted home now."

Ko stood up wiping the tears from his eyes than said.

"Yes Hitomi-sama I will go immediately." With renewed vigor Ko leapt off into the night searching for the Hyuga clan head.

After a few more minutes of waiting Hitomi was able to spot 2 figures walking from down the street toward them. Turning on her Byakugan Hitomi instantly turned into full mother mode, dashing down the street toward the two figures, worried about her daughter health due to the fact she was being carried home, instead of being on her own two feet.

Before she was able to reach them, Enma stepped in front of her quickly shifting into a battle stance than he stated.

"I'm sorry ninja-san but it has been a long night and I cannot risk the child's safety, as per Hokage's orders. So please state your business with these two."

Hitomi instantly deactivated her Byakugan and took a few steps back, to show she meant no harm than she stated loudly and clearly to the monkey king.

"Enma-sama I am Hitomi Hyuga matriarch of the Hyuga clan, and the girl currently in that boy's arms is my daughter Hinata."

Enma shifted out of his fighting stance but still kept his guard up just in case he was being deceived.

"Be that as it may I rather we officially make it too the Hyuga compound before I hand the girl over, you should understand my concerns."

Hitomi nods her head than steps aside to allow Enma and the boy to continue toward the compound. By the time they reached the compound they noticed the crowd by the gate had grew to include Hiashi and his brother Hizashi.

Hiashi seeing Hinata in the boy's arms squints his eyes and says to Hitomi.

"Hitomi what is the meaning of this." Making a hand motion toward where Hinata was.

Hitomi shrugs her shoulders at him and responds, "I don't know, but Enma-sama said he would explain when he reached the gates." Turning she smile sat Enma hoping he would explain what happened.

Suddenly another voice comes from the shadows, "There's no need for Enma to explain, I can provide all the answers."

The figured stepped into the lighting showing it was the Sandaime again. Causing all the Hyugas in the vicinity to bow toward the man, after the Hokage waved them off Hiashi stepped forward to ask the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama judging by the fact that you are here, Then the kidnapper has been subdued and is currently under interrogation?"

The Hokage takes out his pipe and lights it before answering Hiashi.

"The moment the man awoke he pleaded to me that all he was doing was taking a quiet stroll, through the forests of Konoha when he was attacked by Enma here, even though he had no ill intentions toward him."

Hearing this Hizashi lets out an loud audible gasp and comments.

"What is this nonsense, surely you do not believe him Hokage-sama?"

Chuckling slightly the Hokage shook his head and replied

"Now, now Hizashi I might be old but I'm not senile yet. There's no need to fret I've already had a Yamanaka share his memories with me, So we have all the proof we need to win against them if Kumo decides to press charges."

Taking a puff of his pipe Sarutobi watches as the Hyuga's slowly start to visibly relax, taking the pipe out of his mouth he says to Hiashi"

"If you want a full report of everything that transpired tonight, you can come request one from me tomorrow morning, now I understand it's been a long night for everybody, but shouldn't you deal with the matter at hand?"

Hiashi responded to the Hokage with a half confused half stoic face.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi points to Naruto than says.

"I do believe that young Naruto Uzumaki has something that belongs to you, and I'm sure he is quite tired from carrying it for you all night."

Both the Hyuga brothers were shocked when they heard the boy's name and Hitomi just blushed lightly than walked over to Naruto and attempted to take Hinata from his arms which was easier said than done,

While Hinata was sleeping she had grabbed a fistful of Naruto's shirt and now prying her off of him was out of the option, every time Hitomi attempted to pry one of her hands off Naruto, Hinata unconsciously launched a deadly juken strike in her direction, the first time she attempted it. Hinata had nearly gouged her eyes out and only because of years of battle experience did Hitomi barely dodge it.

Deciding to give up for her safety and well-being Hitomi smiled down at Naruto and said

"Well Naruto-kun it seems like she doesn't want to let you go. So it would seem you two will need to share a bed tonight doesn't it?"

Naruto blushing slightly at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Hinata replied.

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as somebody. As long as you don't mind that Hyuga-sama." Turing his head over toward the Hyuga clan head Hiashi looking for his response.

Seeing an opportunity to deal with an issue of who was going to watch over Naruto, Sarutobi immediately agreed for Hiashi

"I'm sure the Hyuga clan would love that, wouldn't they Hiashi?"

Hiashi breaking out of his thoughts replied.

"Huh what look after him…. Sure we have plenty of rooms." all the while trying to regain his composure.

Sarutobi gave Hiashi a grin than said, "Perfect than, Naruto-kun will stay with the Hyuga clan till he is scheduled to return to Mount Myoboku in a week. While he is staying with you I will send over the funds that I was going to provide for him to acquired lodgings, if nobody has any problems with that? Then I will take my leave.

Taking a quick scan over the three Hyugas, Sarutobi noticed that both Hiashi and Hizashi were deep in thought while Hitomi was smiling at the sight of Hinata in Naruto's arms, Sensing no disagreement from them he turned and began his trek back to the Hokage tower once again signaling Enma to come along.

Noticing the Hokage was gone and her husband and his brother still in a state of shock she shook her head at them, she motioned Naruto into the compound.

After they were gone Hiashi and Hizashi turned to each other than together they said in unison.

"Uzumaki?"

Hizashi than said, "Could he really be their son."

Hiashi responding, "I don't know for sure but the resemblance between those two is uncanny."

Than a grin of realization broke over Hizashi's normally stoic face, "You know if your daughter plays her cards right and if he really is who we think he is, Than Ibelieve fate is about to shrine very brightly on the Hyuga clan.

Hiashi returns Hizashi's grin with a light smirk. "Yes it is brother… Yes it is." Hiashi turning he heads back inside the compound cackling inwardly the whole way.

Inside Hinata's room, Hitomi leads Naruto over to Hinata's bed and sits down patting a spot next to her she motions him to have a seat. Rather reluctantly Naruto sits down next to her still nervous about being in Hinata's room without her permission.

Looking over at the Hitomi Naruto notices a few tears rolling down her cheeks, confused Naruto asks

"Lady Hyuga is there something wrong why are you crying?"

Hitomi shakes her head then wipes the tears away, "no there's nothing wrong Naruto-kun, it's just you remind me of somebody I used to know."

Naruto looks into her eyes than asks, "My father?"

Hitomi gasps and immediately covers her mouth with her hand, "You know?"

Naruto chuckles a bit then looks away from her an says, "You would have to be blind not to notice the resemblance, I found out one day when I was going through books in my grandpa's room. There was a picture of him being used as a page marker for one of his books on sealing."

Hitomi leans over and hugs him, whispering into Naruto's ear. "We all miss him so much, he meant and did so much for us when we were younger. And when he died my husband changed he became so distant, but now you're here maybe you can change him back.

Sitting back up she ruffles Naruto hair lightly, Suddenly a knock is heard from the other side of the door then a voice asks

"Hitomi-sama are you in there?"

Hitomi stands up and strides over to the door and opens it revealing a young Hyuga female with a cup of tea on a tray in her hands"

The female Hyuga bows slighty "Hitomi-sama I bought you your tea for tonight"

Smiling Hitomi takes the tray from her hand thanks her and closes the door than walks back over to Naruto. Placing the tray on top of a nightstand Hitomi picks up the cup of tea and hands it to Naruto.

"I haven't officially thanked you for saving my daughter yet have I Naruto-kun?"

Naruto takes the cup of tea and stares at it than back up at Hitomi and says sarcastically with a grin.

"One of the richest clans in the entirety of Konoha and all I get for saving their precious daughter is a cup of tea." He laughs than continues, "you're very lucky I'm not a materialistic person Lady Hyuga but all in all this cup of tea will suffice."

Naruto taking a quick sip of tea exclaims.

"Oh my! Forget what I said Lady Hyuga, this tea is absolutely marvelous. I do believe this is a fine compensation for your daughters return."

Hitomi giggles at the show Naruto is putting on once again leaning over she ruffles his hair and says, "A prankster just like your father."

Standing back up she turns and leaves the room before closing the door she pokes her head in and says. "You two behave tonight, As much as I enjoy your company Naruto-kun. I would not appreciate having grandchildren this early." Giggling once more at Naruto's blush she wishes him a good night and closes the door."

* * *

**CHAPTER IS KINDA LATE HAD TO GO TO A WEDDING SATURDAY AND WAS "ATTEMPTING" EMPHASIS ON ATTEMPTING TO GET BETTER IN LoL.**

**MYEH NOT MY BEST CHAPTER BUT OH WELLS!**

**BUT TO MAKE IT UP HIZASHI LIVES ! OH MY !**


	7. Visiting Hours

iRprevy: She might be a bit OOC but that's what I believe would happen to somebody who just watched their most precious person die, also she doesn't truly hate the baby she just doesn't want him to fall to the curse that befell all the other males In her life (Nawaki, Dan). As for the bashing part not ehhh I'm not really going to bash her.

**Just a reminder this is how the Kyubi talks and any there demons or inner personal shit**

"_**Demon Talk"**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Visiting Hours**

Drip

Drip

Drip

Looking around the darkness Naruto wonders out loud, "Where am I?"

Upon asking that question, torches all around him light up revealing to Naruto a dimly lit tunnel. Standing up he realized he was kneeling on water, because there was a good foot of it between him and the ground.

Naruto wondered to himself, "That's weird I didn't know I could walk on water already" shrugging he followed the torches down till he was met with a giant gate with golden bars running from the ceiling all the way to the floor. In the middle where the key-hole was supposed to be there was a piece of paper instead. "A seal?" Naruto thought.

Walking closer to examine the seal, Naruto failed to realize a giant pair of red eyes opening and peering at him through the darkness, until finally a deep rumbling voice said

"**So this is my mighty warden"**

Shocked by the sudden voice Naruto jumped back and landed on his backside staring in fear at the giant pair of eyes from the darkness he stutters out

"Who…. Who are you?"

"**Oh you don't know do you" **Naruto heard a clap then suddenly in a blaze of fire all the torches inside the cage lit up, revealing a giant orange fox with nine flowing tales.

Naruto whispered to himself

"Kyubi….."

"**Well at least I know my container is at least intelligent enough to know who I am."**He finished with a smirk

Naruto unconsciously places his hand on his stomach than asked.

"How?"

The Kyubi lets out a cackle than says.

"**Don't worry kid I'm not free, your dammed father was a genius when it came to seals even I have to admit that."**

Looking up Naruto gave the giant fox a confused look.

"Where am I then, if you're not free"

The Kyubi gives him a loud snort.

"**This is your mindscape boy, and at the moment this is the only way for us to communicate. Though that problem can be easily rectified," **he finishes with a giant foxy grin.

Hearing this Naruto is more confused as ever.

"I don't get it what caused me to enter into my mindscape."

"**Hmm, well to put it simply kid you're dying. Somebody out there was trying to kill you."**

Now Naruto was bewildered more than ever, "Somebody tried to kill me?" he thought to himself

"No that's impossible, the Hyuga's would never hurt me they were so nice especially Lady Hitomi.**"**

Scratching his chin Kyubi retorts.

"**Well you humans can be quite devious, though nothing compared to us foxes. Deny it as you may I'm just telling you the truth, somebody tried to kill you and because of that I was awakened from my slumber. **He grows slightly, "**Probably something that dammed Yondaime put into the seal."**

Naruto tilted his head downward greatly saddened by the prospect of dying so young. There was so much he wanted to do, tilting his head back up at the Kyubi a few tears speckled across his face.

"Well at least before I died, I got to meet you Kyubi. You seem nicer than what all of the books say about you." Than he giving the Kyubi a light smile.

The Kyubi inched closer to the bars his nose nearly pressed up against it, He was greatly intrigued by the child and though he would never admit it he was somewhat impressed by the kids demeanor even in the face of death.

"**You really think I would let my container die just like that kid? I would be the laughing stock of all the demons, even then I'm not sure if your little books told you this but if you die, I pretty much die as well. Even though I would revive in a couple of decades dying still hurts."**

Naruto wiped a few tears in his eyes a chuckled a bit. Though he didn't show it he was ecstatic that he wasn't going to die. Walking up to the bars of the cage he placed his hand on one of the bars and said.

"Thank you Kyubi."

The Kyubi stared at him with a bemused look.

"**What are you thanking me for boy?"**

Smiling Naruto responded, "Though I'm not a hundred percent sure, I believe that in some way you helped save me from whatever was killing me. And in my books you are a pretty swell guy… I mean fox, and I even consider you as one of my friends now, that's if you want to be my friend."

Kyubi looked into Naruto's eye seeing there was no hint of deception or trickery laughed out loud.

"**I in all my years have never met somebody like you kid, you know what. Being sealed inside you might actually be bearable. Now let's talk about this supposed attempt for murder on your person."**

"**From what I was able to see you ingested some sort of slow acting poison that was supposed to slowly and discreetly shut down your immune system. But it reacted badly when it came in contact with my chakra and the poison quickly aggravated went into attack mode and tried to kill you."**

Thinking about it for a bit Naruto realized where he must have ingested that poison from,

"The cup of tea Lady Hyuga gave me! But she wouldn't poison me would she?"

The Kyubi grunted, "**Like I said before you humans can be pretty deceitful, she probably put on that friendly and kind mask to trick you into drinking that cup of poisoned tea."**

Naruto shaking his head in disbelief, "No it couldn't have been Lady Hyuga. I was watching her the whole time she never had the chance to put the poison in the tea, regardless that cup of tea was never meant for me in the first place it was meant for … GASP!"

The Kyubi howled with laughter, "**You humans are even more underhanded than I thought!"**

A worried looked came over Naruto's face, "That means somebody is no…. somebody "has" been trying to kill Lady Hyuga! Kyubi as much as I'd enjoy conversing with you more, I have to get out of here and warn Lady Hyuga!"

Kyubi lets out a loud audible sigh, "**Just when I was just starting to get entertained, well at least after you save the pretty little Hyuga girl's mom, you could ask her for her favor if you know what I mean." **Finishing with a snicker.

Naruto sweat-dropped than asked, "Do you by chance know my grandpa Jiraiya?"

The Kyubi lets out a loud bark of laughter than remarks, "**Oh please boy, if I wanted to I could make that man look like a novice. Enough about me and your grandpa's tendencies you have your mate's mom to save, just come back and occasionally visit afterwards**.

Puffing up his cheeks Kyubi blew out creating a gust of wind instantly extinguishing all the torches and sending Naruto spiraling into the darkness.

Awakening Naruto immediately tried to open his eyes but he felt a wave of weakness wash over him this was accompanied by a nauseating headache, his attempts to raise his hands to rub his aching head failed as his arms felt like they were made of lead.

It would take Naruto at least another thirty seconds before he could even squint his eyes slightly and another minute before he could move his arm, raising his arm up to his head he felt something wet on his forehead.

"What the?" Naruto weakly mumbled out, moving the wet towel off his forehead.

Instantly hearing a rush of movement Naruto saw Hiashi's face a few feet away from his.

"Uzumaki-san are you okay?" Hiashi said in a concerned voice.

"Hyuga-sama you don't not have to worry about me, I have more concerning news to tell you," Naruto strained out.

"Uzumaki-san forget this foolishness, currently your health is in a very critical state we have sent for medics already." Hiashi said in a strict tone

"Please Hyuga-sama at least hear me out, this concerns Lady Hyuga." Naruto pleaded.

Hiashi let out a sigh than nodded, Naruto mustered together his strength and signaled Hiashi to lean closer to him than whispered in his ear.

"There are traitors in the midst of the Hyuga clan, this attempt on my life was an accident their real target was your wife Lady Hyuga."

Hiashi eye's dilated in distress than whispered back to Naruto in a troubled tone, "Are you sure about this Uzumaki-san these are some serious accusations you are making?"

Nodding his head Naruto said with a strained voice, "I met the Kyubi" ….. Hiashi gasped but Naruto continued anyway. "He told me that I had ingested some poison that almost killed me, I thought about it for a bit and realized that the only thing I had even ingested tonight was a cup of tea that Lady Hyuga gave me, originally it was meant for her."

Hiashi's face changed from concern to anger in an instant, clenching his fist in anger he stood back up and turned to face the night stand where the cup was placed. Grabbing the cup he looked inside to his delight there was still some tea left over.

"It would seem my family is now once again indebted to you Uzumaki-san, with this I can finally put the council in their place. They have been a thorn in my side for far too long."

Taking out a scroll he seals the cup of tea inside to preserve whatever trace of poison is left over.

Looking back over at Naruto Hiashi says, "Now where are those dammed medics, I sent a messenger out over an hour ago!"

Naruto smirked in pain than remarked, "Hyuga-sama by chance did you tell the messenger who it was that needed treatment?"

"Yes, of course I told the messenger that you need medical attention immediately, why?" Hiashi responded with a confused tone

Naruto started chuckling softly through the pain he was feeling, "I guess all the stories are true about how they treat people like me, there is no point waiting for the medics Hiashi-sama they will never come."

"What do you mean people like you?" Hiashi asked

Slowly moving his hand to lift up his shirt and revealing his stomach, channeling some chakra through his hands, a seal appeared over his stomach. "Jinchurikis" Naruto replied in an emotionless tone. "I thought all the stories that Jiraiya told, about how people would put all the blame of what the Kyubi did on me was just some joke to scare me a bit. But now I see the truth, if you want me to leave Hyuga-sama I will not hold it against you." Naruto sat up and turned his head away from Hiashi .

Hiashi sat down on the bed next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder causing Naruto to look back over at Hiashi.

"Naruto I don't think I will ever understand what you are feeling right now, but I just want you to know how ignorant those people are for hating you for what they Kyubi did. Though maybe in your lapse of rationalization you forgot how seals work,I may not be an expert on seals like Jiraiya-sama is, but I know for a fact that you are not the Kyubi. You are the scroll and he is the cup of tea. So don't beat yourself up over what these imbeciles think and just worry about what's important to you." Hiashi finished with a smile than stood back up and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a worried Hitomi and Hinata.

The moment Hiashi stepped aside for them to enter Hinata ran over to Naruto and embraced him in a hug once again crying into his chest.

"Your all right," Hinata cried out. "I was so worried about you when you started shaking on the bed and vomiting blood. So I ran and got Otousan and Okasan."

Naruto smiled and softly patted her back, "Thank you for your concern Hinata-sama, I will be fine after some rest."

"Yes he will need his rest, so Hinata lets leave and allow Naruto-kun to sleep," Hitomi interjected.

Hinata feverously shook her head than pushed Naruto back down onto his back and snuggled into his side, "I will stay here just in case something happens again." Using her best attempt at the Hyuga's famed serious tone.

Hitomi giggled then turned over to Hiashi, "They make such a cute couple don't they?"

Closing the door to Hinata's room Hiashi replied, "Yes they do, maybe they were destined to be together seeing how you and Kushina were best friends. I'm pretty sure this would have happened if she was alive." Taking his wife's hand in his he bought it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, "Go back to sleep my love, I will join you shortly there is something I must do."

Hitomi nods and turns and walks down the hallway toward their room.

Hiashi watching her back as she leaves Hiashi says to himself, "I'm sorry Hitomi I have forgotten my love for you and our daughter these few years, but I will make it up to you somehow. But first I have to see how deep the treachery of the Hyuga clan runs and put an end to their nonsense.

**Flash Back**

**3-4 Years ago**

Hiashi stormed into his office after a meeting concerning the Kyubi's attack was called with the civilian and Shinobi councils. There he had learned that Minato had sacrificed himself and his wife in order to seal away the Kyubi, into a boy named Naruto that was now under the care of Jiraiya.

He wasn't angry that Konoha had suffered extensive damages from the Kyubi's attack, heck he wasn't even angry at the fact that there were Hyuga's among the casualties of the attack. But what broke the usually strong willed Hiashi was the death of his best friend Minato Namikaze.

The man that changed him from the dorky nervous Hiashi Hyuga to the strong-willed and vigilant Hiashi Hyuga was now dead.

Walking over to his desk Hiashi sat down than swept everything off his desk in a moment of rage.

Alerted by the all the sounds coming from inside the room, the door to the room opens revealing a concerned Hitomi.

In a concerning voice she asks, "Is everything okay Hiashi?"

Hiashi takes out a bottle of sake and a cup from his drawer and pours himself a cup.

"Minato and Kushina are dead," He says in an emotionless tone.

"No…" Hitomi whispers out. "How?"

Without looking up at her from his cup of sake Hiashi said, "Hitomi I don't want to talk about it right now, I just want some time to think about what happened tonight."

Without responding to him Hitomi just closed the door behind her while wiping tears from her eyes.

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

**THAT'S A WRAP SO YOU GUYS THINK NEJI WON'T BE A DOUCHE BAG! THINK AGAIN. ILL MAKE SOMETHING UP DON'T WORRY =P**


	8. Meetings

Chapter 8: Meetings

* * *

The Hokage was currently experiencing one of his biggest migraines, since the Yondaime had died. He thought to himself. "This boy, only one night and you've already find yourself in the middle of all this trouble."

He had first gotten into the middle of an international problem within a minute of stepping into Konoha, than afterwards he was nearly killed in what a message from Hiashi described as an attempted takeover of the clan from the inside.

Though with all the hassle these issues bought, there was some good that had come out of it. For one they were able to arrest and interrogate the Kumo-nin and now they had the upper hand in this little political game. At first the Raikage asked Konoha to escort him back to Kumo so he could be trialed there, but the Hokage had refused to send him back and demanded the Raikage come to Konoha instead, where they would place the Kumo-nin before an impartial judge from the land of iron.

Reluctantly the Raikage had agreed to the Hokage's demand and now in a days' time he would arrive to oversee that this so called "traitor" got his fair trial.

The Hokage would have continued his train of thoughts, but a knock on his door prevented that. Composing himself and straightening his slightly disheveled robes he said in an commanding voice and a strict face

"Come in."

The door swung open and in entered Naruto along with a Hyuga guard which had slightly amused the old Hokage, thinking to himself "hmm it seems you have already gained the favor of the Hyuga's, not many have been able to achieve that in such a short time Naruto-kun."

"Good Morning Lord Hokage," Naruto said with a bow.

"Ah Naruto-kun, How are you feeling today. I heard you had a pretty rough night." The Hokage replied with a small smile.

"I've had better nights Lord Hokage, but my tenant has done quite a good job in patching me up." Naruto answered.

"Your tenant? Are you talking about the Kyubi?" The Hokage asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama, it was only because of the Kyubi was I able to come back from the edge of death. Though this might seem like a weird statement, but it would seem the Kyubi is not the demon others make him out to be. In reality he is kind of nice." Naruto replied.

"Be that as it may foxes are known to be notorious tricksters Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be so trusting of the Kyubi if I were you." the Hokage said as he stood up and walked over to where Naruto was standing.

"I will keep your advice in mind Hokage-sama, But from what I was able to gain from my short interaction with the Kyubi though he is easily irritable he's actually quite understanding." Naruto responded in a reassuring tone.

"Well you know him better than anybody, so I will trust in your belief in the Kyubi Naruto-kun" The Hokage said with a smile than placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now why don't we go out for a walk through Konoha, I could use a break from all this work and give you a tour." He waved his hand behind him to show all the paperwork he had left over.

Naruto thought about asking why the Hokage just didn't use Kage Bunshin like he had seen Jiraiya use back in Mount Myoboku, but he didn't because if the Hokage was the so called God of Shinobi than he should have been able figure out what a 4 year old boy did.

Walking out into the sunny day the Hokage took Naruto around Konoha for a tour showing him where the best place to go to get weapons, where to get the most durable clothing and a nice little shop that the Hokage said made some of the best dango he ever had. They had decided to stop there for a break, and it was here that Naruto meet one of the more interesting characters of Konoha.

"Ah, Welcome back Anko-chan." The Hokage said to a young girl with purple hair that was shaped like a palm tree dressed erotically in a fishnet shirt and pants only covered up by a beige trench coat and orange miniskirt, she was probably around 12 years old.

Turning to the Hokage Anko said with a mouth full of dango. "Oh hey old man you stopping for lunch?" Without waiting for the Hokage to reply, she immediately began devouring multiple sticks of dango at once again.

Naruto was appalled by her actions, for one she was openly disrespecting the Hokage whom for some reason wasn't angry but rather had an amused looked on his face, when watching the spectacle that was the young girl. Then there was her clear disregard for table manners. "Maybe she's just really hungry… that must be it." Naruto thought

Naruto watched her in a bit of awe because he thought he had a big appetite, but his was clearly dwarfed by this girls love for dango. "Maybe it's because of that puberty thing that I read about in Jiraiya's books" Naruto also thought to himself, "Yeah that must be it."

"Hmm yes Anko-chan, I was just bringing Naruto-kun here for a small break and some snacks. I've grown quite fond of this establishment, ever since you dragged me here to treat you to lunch Anko-chan." The Hokage answered.

With a mouth full of dango Anko replied, "That's right old man I told you remember! I said you would love this place and that I would never steer you wrong" after she finished she proceed to order another round of dango.

The Hokage nodded than walked over to Anko's table and asked, "Do you mind if me and Naruto-kun joined you for lunch? I'm sure you two could become quite good friends."

Anko stopped eating her dango and squinted at Naruto a bit than said with a smile, "Sure old man not like I could stop you if you really wanted to anyway this is kind of your village, but let's make this clear you and the brat get your own food this is mine!" she pulled the plates of dango closer to her protectively.

Smiling the Hokage answered, "Of course Anko-chan even though I am a kage I would never dare come between you and your dango, that's unless I wanted a death sentence." The Hokage rubbed his chin slightly than said, "Oh my where are my manners, I've been so caught up talking to Anko here I've forgotten about you Naruto-kun. Come here and let Anko introduce herself to you."

Naruto walked up and stood in front of Anko, who put down her stick of dango and stuck her hand out to give Naruto a handshake, staring at her hand which had quite a bit of fallen dango pieces on it he hesitated than grasped her hand lightly.

Shaking his hand Anko said, "Hey kid names Anko Mitarashi, Chunin of Konoha. My goal is to become head of the interrogation department and be recognized as the sexiest kunoichi ever. What about you kid?"

Slightly shocked at her last statement Naruto replied, "Pleasure to meet you Mitarashi-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki and as for a goal I don't really have one yet. Though aren't you a bit young for the title of sexiest kunoichi ever?"

Waving a stick of dango in Naruto's face Anko replied, "Look kid where you come from it might be different, but in any ninja village once you get your Hitai-ate you are officially an adult. And you know what I'm not far from achieving that goal either. Also don't call me Mitarashi-san makes me feel old, you can call me Anko-chan. She finished with a smirk and a wink.

Naruto thought for a moment than asked, "Uhm okay Anko-chan, I have a question though is there any difference between most beautiful kunoichi and the sexiest kunoichi?

The Hokage watched the two young children interacting intrigued with their conversation though slightly worried about Naruto's question he thought to himself. "You better be careful what you say Naruto or you're going to find yourself in quite a bit of trouble and possibly pain."

Anko also intrigued with the boy stated, "Why does it matter if it's most beautiful or sexiest kunoichi it's pretty much the same thing."

Naruto putting his hands in a thinking pose said, "Well the thing is if you were to say you were the most beautiful kunoichi ever I would have to say you are clearly mistaken."

"WHAT." Anko roared out while leaking out a tremendous amount of killing intent, which for some reason Naruto was completly unfazed by, hell he looked like he was deep in thought. But it was a completely different story for everybody else inside the dango shop, even the Hokage the strongest ninja in the village was slightly uncomfortable with the sheer amount of killing intent Anko was letting out but didn't show it physically.

Grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt and bringing him in front of her face she said in a sadistic tone, "So who is this supposed Kunoichi whom you find more beautiful than me."

Struggling slightly and choking a bit from Anko's grip he said out, "Lady Hyuga."

Anko let out a loud "HMPH" than let go of Naruto's shirt causing him to fall on his ass, then she muttered something along the lines of "Dam Hyuga genetics."

Inside the Hyuga compound in one of the larger meeting rooms, Hitomi Hyuga sneezed lightly into one of her kimono's sleeves.

She was currently entertaining all the main branches children with the stories of the history of the Hyuga clan from its conception in Konoha till when her husband took over the mantle as the clan head

A meeting of all the main branches children was unheard of until it was suddenly requested by Hiashi. When asked why by the parents he told them that the history of the clan was being forgotten by the younger generation and now they needed to be educated in it.

Though there was some truth to Hiashi's words, all of this was just a guise for Hiashi his true intention was to use children to put his plan to flush out the traitors in his council into action.

He had ran some tests on the tea that he had taken from Naruto's cup and he had discovered that the poison was a slow acting poison from Kusa that weakened your immune system over time, this poison was soaked into Hitomi's tea leaves and was released from the leaves when hot water was added, doing more tests he found to his horror that the entire jar of the tea leaves that Hitomi was so fond of was poisoned.

Hiashi assumed this was done for two reasons, one that it couldn't be traced back toward whoever poisoned the leaves because different servants would bring her tea to her every night and second whoever had poisoned the tea knew his wife well enough that they knew this was the one flaw in her character she was just plain addicted to that type of tea, and because it was imported directly from the land of snow. This made it extremely expensive and was always high in demand in Konoha, hell it was high demand in all the elemental countries. So only Hitomi would usually indulged in it

Hiashi thought to himself, tea leaves from a country covered in snow a selling point didn't get better than that!

Regardless while Hitomi was entertaining the children, Hiashi had a meeting with all the main branch members regarding the Hyuga clan's monthly spending budget.

With his reading glasses on Hiashi was reading off a list he had written last night, "We seem to have gone over budget this month, so all spending for the rest of the month will have to be cut back."

Gasps were heard all through the room one of the elder council members said, "How is that possible Hiashi, has the Hyuga bank account deteriorated so much that we have passed our budget just 2 weeks into the month?

Hiashi replied with a monotone voice, "Well there has been an influx of order for eye-drops which can only be explained by the increase in pollen count this year, among this we have a couple of shipments from Kusa, hair conditioner from hot spring country and multiple payments to a shop that specializes in drawing portraits of nobles. Then to a lesser extent certain council members are certainly enjoying the lavish life style by indulging in finer red wines that Konoha has to offer.

Although it seemed like Hiashi wasn't paying attention to the rest of the council while he was reading the list in reality he was scanning the room with his Bykaugan, the glasses he was wearing had a genjustu placed on them to hide his Byakugan. Which was currently scanning the room for anything that stood out especially during the part when he said there were shipments from Kusa.

He had witnessed 5 of the council members slightly flinch to his delight. Now there was just one more step in his plan. Taking off his glasses he looked up from the paper to the council and said.

"Now this is just a warning to the rest of you, I will let this slide this time but I hope we do not need to have this meeting next month."

Letting his words seep into the rest of the council for a minute he then said, "If nobody else has any questions, than this meeting is concluded. Oh and before you leave do finish the tea that was served to you it was very expensive.

Giving the entire council a moment to finish the cup of tea he said with a smirk, "It's my wife's favorite tea leaves from the Land of Snow, she was nice enough to share with the council and the children she is teaching at the moment."

The reaction from the council was instantaneous there were some that seemed grateful to be able to sample such a expensive tea, but what stood out to Hiashi was that the same 5 council members that finched earlier their faces had turned pale in shock and fear.

Inwardly Hiashi said with a smirk, "Gotcha". As he watched the 5 of them leave the meeting room.

Inside a Hotaka's room (name I made up for one of the council members), The 5 council members were currently arguing with each other.

"Hotaka please tell me us you have an antidote to the poison you have been giving to Hitomi." One of the council members pleaded.

"Don't worry about the poison, in small quantities like one cup it is no threat to a fully grown adult." Hotaka responded smugly.

"But that bastard Hiashi said that Hitomi also served it to the children, my daughter is in that group will the poison affect her? What will happen to the children?" Another council member said in a frantic tone

"Yeah didn't you hear what happened to that Uzumaki kid that drank the poison?" another one said.

Gritting his teeth a bit Hotaka replied, "Yeah, yeah don't worry I have the antidote locked up in my safe. Just bring the children around later and I will administer the antido….."

BOOM!

The door to Hotaka's room suddenly was blown apart, when the smoke had cleared Hiashi stood in the middle flanked by a squad of Anbu.

"Hia.. shi," Hotaka stuttered out.

"Hotaka," Hiashi said in a cold tone. You and your accomplices are now under arrest, under the charges of attempted murder and attempted coup of the clan."

Seeing the council members weren't going to say anything Hiashi roared out, "ANBU ARREST THEM!"

* * *

**Sorry about late update been busy with stuff!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN WITH THE COUNICIL MEMBERS**

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THE RAIKAGE GETS HERE**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	9. Mr Eight

**Seanhicks4: I can see how it might be a bit confusing with the difference between Sexy and beautiful, maybe I should have explained it more in depth in my opinion sexy is more of a one and done thing, while beautiful is more of the type you would marry. And as for the whole italics thing yeah that's how I write my stories, a flaw of mine so sorry about it.**

**Leaf Ranger: Don't worry they won't a certain Hyuga will make sure personally they ain't going nowhere. As for a punishment ehhhhhh kind maybe**

**Bankai777: That's a pretty good idea maybe I could find some way to incorporate them into the sotry but most likely they won't move to Konoha but some other female from a different village will.**

**LK9512: Minato's not really a prankster he's just kind of dense, a dense romantic HAHAH.**

**Gin no Okami: I don't want to reveal all the girls just yet, but they will become pretty obvious**

**HAREM LIST as of chapter 8**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Might add a 6th depends on my mood.**

**CHAPTER 9: Mr. Eight**

Currently Hinata and Naruto were playing in a park not far from the Hyuga compound with two Hyuga branch member guards watching over her; Hinata didn't have many friends because it was frowned upon to befriend commoners and the other children in the clan were always busy training and studying. But after meeting Naruto, that all changed Hinata now finally had a friend who would play and spend time with her, and she was going to do anything in her power to keep her new friend even if it meant going against her clan.

because to her Naruto was her knight in shining armor, and she loved every part of him from the cute little whiskers on his cheeks which she was so tempted to stroke but was too shy to do so, his beautiful golden blonde spikey hair it was like a beacon of light compared to the usual bland brown hair of the Hyuga clan, than there was his kind and gentle personality and how he was a true gentlemen to her. and how could she forgot about those deep dreamy ocean blue eyes that she just loved to stare and get lost into.

Ever since they had woken up Naruto had been catering to all her needs, almost like a newly married couple. Hinata blushed at that thought. Even now at the park Hinata for the first time in so long was actually able to enjoy the feeling of somebody pushing her on the swing. It was quite glorious just like how she remembered when her mother used to push her before her father had forbid it. He had deemed that a Hyuga pushing a swing to be too demeaning and below something a Hyuga would do even for the branch members.

She was enjoying it so much she didn't even realize they had been swinging for over an hour, well she was swinging and Naruto was pushing and it wasn't until her stomach let out a light grumble did Naruto say something.

"Hinata-sama do you want to get something to eat?"

Hinata blushed slightly in embarrassment of her stomach growling and at the fact that Naruto called her Hinata-sama replied to Naruto, "Yes I would like that very much Naruto-kun, and please how many times have I told you not to call me that."

Bowing slightly to Hinata he said, "My apologizes Lady Hinata."

Hinata slapped Naruto on the shoulder in a light and playful tone, "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan is fine."

Tilting his head in confusion he asked, "Do all people in Konoha not care about honorifics?"

Also tilting her head in confusion Hinata said, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Sweet Kami she looks so cute when she looks confused like that Naruto snapping out of his thoughts says, "Well when I met the Hokage he asked me to call him Jiji, and your mom gives me this slightly annoyed look when I call her Lady Hyuga and you don't like it when I call your Hinata-sama.

Hinata bought her hand to her mouth and giggled into it lightly before she said, "Well I guess my mom doesn't like being addressed as Lady Hyuga because it makes her feel old, and as for you, Naruto you are my best friend so there is no need for you to regard me in such a manner. Though I'm kind of surprised the Hokage wants you to call him grandpa, I'm guessing he really likes you. My otousan on the other hand he loves it when people refer to him as Hiashi-sama or Hyuga-sama, he says he's just getting what he deserves which is the recognition of the people below him."

"Oh I see … Hinata-chan," Naruto saw her blush when he said that. "Well enough about honorifics, we should get some food for your before you faint." Smiling Naruto offered her his arm, returning the smile she took it locking their arms together and resting her head on his shoulder. She than began steering him towards a bakery which stocked her favorite cinnamon buns, unknown to them the in the background the two Hyuga guards watching over them were snickering at the sight of the young couple to be.

Upon nearing the bakery the two's ears were introduced to that of rapping emanating from inside the bakery. Entering they noticed a tall well-built tanned man with white hair, who wore dark sunglasses much like the Aburame clan he had on a white flak jacket blue ninja pants a long white scarf and a ton of swords strapped to his back.

"Hey man hurry up with that dough, cause I be itching to go. Though I know you love to hear my rhymes, you see I'm clearly running out of time YOOO."

Naruto, Hinata the baker and the two Hyuga guard's all sweat dropped hearing the man's terrible rhyming skills.

Naruto whispers softly so only Hinata could hear, "Maybe he should be getting a rhyming dictionary instead."

Hinata giggled lightly causing the man to turn around, the moment Naruto saw his Hitai-ate that the man was wearing it instantly reminded of what happened that night Hinata was kidnapped, and instinctively he pushed Hinata behind him. Seething with rage of what Kumo had attempted to do to his best friend, slowly he drew on the Kyubi's power causing his fangs to elongate and his whiskers to become more pronounced.

"Kumo" Naruto snarled out.

"Whoa, Whoa calm down yo. I mean you no harm" Killer B responded while bringing his hands up in front of him.

"**YO KID what's happening!" **Naruto heard the Kurama yell in his head. Naruto had learned his name when they were discussing on how to make a mental link between each other, it actually wasn't too difficult all Naruto had to do was imagine a button that allowed them to talk and flick it on, and bam he could talk to Kurama whenever he wanted to.

"There's a ninja from Kumo in front of us, I'm scared they are trying to kidnap Hinata again." Naruto said in his mind.

"**HMMM kid theirs something weird about this guy, I can't really put my paw on it but….. hey kid ask…" **Before Kurama could finish Naruto interrupted him.

"Kurama not now, let me make sure Hinata is safe first."

Kurama grinned and thought "Dam he is protective of his mate."

Naruto not taking his eyes of the Kumo-nin said out-loud in an commanding voice, "Ko.. Tokuma take Lady Hinata home."

The two Hyuga guards appeared next to Hinata was and place their hands on her shoulder, Hinata brushed them off her and grabbed onto Naruto's hand and plead, "No I won't go without you"

Bringing her hand to his mouth he kissed it softly to reassure her than said though all it really did was make her blush wildly, "Do not worry about me Lady Hinata I just want to have a talk with him, I will be fine so please go with Ko and Tokuma I'll bring you back some cinnamon buns after I'm done here." He finished with a smile.

Although a bit hesitant Hinata let go over Naruto's hand and allowed Ko and Tokuma to Shunshin her away. Seeing that Hinata was now safe Naruto let out a sigh still glaring at the Kumo-nin he said.

"I know somebody who wants to talk to you, well not actually you but somebody very close to you. So why don't we go somewhere more private… Mr. Eight."

The kumo-nin nodded his head in slight shock that this little boy knew his secret, he would have to find out how he knew.

Naruto than said, "But before we go I must keep my promise to somebody."

Walking over to the counter he said to the baker, "Good afternoon Keiji-san, I would like 8 of Lady Hinata's favorite cinnamon buns to go." He said with a smile.

The Kumo-nin sweat dropped at the boys complete 180 change in personality, one minute he was cold and commanding now he was back to the young joyful and humble boy he looked to be.

The baker quickly bagged the cinnamon buns than handed them over to Naruto, who dropped off the money he owed plus a generous tip to the man, giving his thanks to the baker Naruto motioned the Kumo-nin to follow him toward a nearby park.

Walking toward a bench Naruto sat down and motioned for the Kumo-nin to sit as well; reaching inside the bag of sweets he took one out and offered it to the Kumo-nin who took it with thanks. Naruto taking one out for himself he took a bite than said.

"You're different from the other Kumo-nins, I can feel you have no ill intentions toward Hinata."

The man also taking a bite out of the bun replied, "I do not always agree with the actions my village takes in order to gain an upper hand. But at the end of the day even if I am loyal to my village, I refuse to do something as vile as kidnaping children so we can turn them into breeders."

Naruto growled lowly than said, "I see, I am glad I trusted you…. Well at first I didn't and I am sorry for not at least giving you a chance, I hope you can see why I was so concerned for my friend's safety."

The man nodded in understanding said, "I understand in a world like ours you can never be too trusting, but I guess we can attempt to start now."

Than he started raping to Naruto's displeasure

"Yo my name is Killer Bee"

"and I'm strongest in Kumo you see"

"I totally got the flow you know"

now it's your turn to go "

He finished while pointing at Naruto with both his index fingers.

Naruto's right eye twitched slightly than said.

"Uhm… My names Naruto Uzumaki and I guess I hope that one day I want to be the strongest as well."

"I see your dreams like me, you and I could be brothers you and me!" Killer Bee rapped out, suddenly he took out a note book and immediately jotted something down. After he finished he said out-loud no longer rapping but in a more serious tone.

"But more importantly how did you know about the Hachibi? Cause that's supposed to be a secret you know."

Lifting up his shirt slightly to show Bee his seal he said, "I know because the Kyubi told me. He also asked if you would mind connecting with me so they he could have a chat with the Hachibi?"

Bee scratched his chin lightly than said, "Yeah Hachibi here doesn't seem to mind." He then raises his fist up in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at him slightly confused than after a couple of seconds he understood what Bee wanted him to do and so he also raised his own fist and they bumped them together.

Suddenly they were pulled into the darkness of their minds and when Naruto could see again he was sitting on-top of the water with the Kurama and his cage behind him. And in front of him was a giant ox like creature with 8 giant octopus tails behind him, and what surprised Naruto was to find that Bee was sitting on top of the Hachibi's head.

"**Kurama it's been a long too long hasn't it brother." **The Hachibi said.

"**Yes it has been Gyuki though I see we are in very different circumstances with your Jinchuriki than I am with mine." **Kurama replied interested in the bond between Bee and Gyuki.

"**Quite interesting isn't it Kurama, though I'm quite surprised you haven't attempted to same as me." **Gyuki said with a smirk.

Letting out a roar of laughter Kurama said, "**It's not like I haven't tried brother but as you see." **Kurama places his hand on the cage. "**But the Yondaime was a master of seals, there is no possible way for boy to properly let me out and live without the key to the seal. At best I could just give him a mere fraction of my power."**

"**Such a shame Kurama, it pains me to see one of us locked up like some sort of wild animal." **Gyuki spat out.

Naruto turned his head from his seated positon to look at Kurama and said, "I'm sorry Kurama, I can only imagine what it's like for the most powerful tailed beast to be locked up. If I could somehow I would let you out of the cage I would, but know this I would not let you out of my body."

Kurama looked down at Naruto with a fox like grin, "**it's okay kid it's the thought that counts, though it would be nice to be free one day."**

Naruto stands up and walks over to the cage and raises his fist up and sticks it past the cage bars, Kurama seeing this raises his giant paw up and gives Naruto a extremely light fist bump while they are connected Naruto says. "I promise one day you will be free, at least in my mind."

"**Enough with the tear jerkers you two, why did you want to talk to me anyway Kurama." **Gyuki said while wiping a non-existent tear away from his eye.

"**Oh I can't talk to my beloved brother for old time sakes now you wound me brother." **Kurama let out a light chuckle than said, "**But actually I just wanted to see what got my host here so worked up and when I tapped into his sense's I felt there was something familiar about the kumo-nin.**

Kurama then lay back down on his forearms and continued, "**Took me some time to realize that Bee here was a Jinchuriki, and some more to discover it was you sealed inside of him. And drawing you in here was just a way I could make sure you meant no harm to the boy."**

Hearing this Bee spoke up for the first time since entering their connected mindscape, "Look fluffy like I told Naruto before, I am nothing like the council of Kumo who just want more and more power. Naruto here is now a brother too me and I would never hurt him."

"**That's good to hear," **Kurama said in a slightly irked tone at Bee's nickname for him

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office. "A" the Raikage sat in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk while discussing the attempted kidnapping with each other.

"Hokage-dono I just want to give my deepest apologizes for what one of my ambassadors attempted to do, and how he took advantage of Konoha opening their arms to Kumo in a sign of peace." The Raikage said with his head slightly down in shame for what his council did behind his back.

Unlike his father A did not have a fetish for obtaining bloodlines, and even if he did he wasn't stupid why risk starting a war with Konoha. Who were known as being the most powerful in the elemental nations, when there was another country that treated their bloodline users worse than how people would treat Jinchurikis.

Heck if his father was still alive and was still Raikage he would have assembled an army and sacked Kiri and justified it by stating that he was saving the blood line users from mass genocide.

The Hokage replied while smoking his pipe slightly, "Yes I understand Raikage-dono but it will be hard pressed for you to prove that you took no part in the attempted kidnaping.

Suddenly the door opened and Hiashi entered saying, "Not quite Hokage-sama." Seeing the Raikage in the room he bowed toward him slightly than said. "I have all the proof you need." Making a motion with his hand the Anbu escorted in the 5 Hyuga traitors who now had freshly painted cage-bird seals on their foreheads.

Smiling the Hokage said, "Oh are these the traitors you were talking about?" Seeing Hiashi nod he asys to the Riakage. "Seems to be hope now doesn't it Raikage-dono." He gave the Raikage a short grin then turned to the Anbu. "Take them to Inochi I want everything they know in a report by tommrow."

Hiashi placed his hands up halting the Anbu, "Hokage-sama there is no need for that they have already confessed everything to me and the squad of Anbu I was assigned, whom also wrote down all the names of the councilors in Kumo that they had made the deal with."

One of the Anbu walked up to the Hokage and handed him a piece of paper, the Hokage took a quick look over it than handed it over to the Raikage. Whom upon seeing the names on it clenched the paper in fury.

"THOSE TRAITORS," He roared out loud. Turning over to Hiashi he gave him a short nod than said. "Hyuga-san when I get back to Kumo I will make sure to punish them properly. Kind of ironic that a Hyuga would be the one to clear my good name."

"Though I am angry that Kumo attmempted to kidnap my beloved daughter, I only want justice dealt to those who authorized it, not somebody they used as a scape goat to hide behind." Hiashi said to the Raikage who was surprised at the Hyuga's calm and forgiving demeanor, nodded in thanks.

"Since I am of no more use here Hokage-sama I will be taking my leave whiling leaving Ibiki some new friends. Hiashi pointed at the 5 Hyuga's, "I will return to pick them up after he is done playing. Turning toward the Raikage he said with a bow. "I hope you have a speedy time in taking out your trash like I did mines when you get back to Kumo Raikage-sama." With one more short bow Hiashi exited the room.

Back with Naruto he was walking back to the Hyuga compound after his chat with Bee and Gyuki, He thought to himself. "I wonder what Hinata is up to, I hope she's not too worried about me. Hmm I better hurry up before she starts freaking out." He turns into the market district knowing that if he cut across the district he would get back to the compound faster.

Suddenly four drunken Shinobi walking out of a bar ran over and the leader of the group grabbed him and lifted him up.

"So the mighty demon has returned to Konoha." He slurred out than he slapped Naruto right across the face leaving a bright red handprint.

Many of the people in the market stopped to watch what was happening but nobody stepped up to do anything.

"Why did you return back here DEMON!" the man roared out throwing Naruto onto the floor hard.

Naruto refused to give the man the pleasure of screaming out in pain, Naruto quickly assumed a fetal position while trying to protect the bag of cinnamon buns with his body.

The man turned away from Naruto and addressed the crowd.

"This is demon here is none other the Kyubi brat," There was a loud gasp from the audience. "and you know what I saw him do earlier! He was contaminating the sweet innocent Hyuga heiress he deserves this punishment for trying to corrupt the prestigious Hyuga clan." Raising his leg he stomped on Naruto's ribs, Naruto felt a few of them fracture but he still refused to scream in pain or protest. But he couldn't stop the tears from flowing out.

The man reached down and grabbed Naruto by his collar again,

"So the demon actually knows how to cry," he roared out in laughter. "Cry as much as you want brat knowing what your tears are properly poisonousness. Though I shouldn't free you of your misery, I'm going to kill you demon for the crime of corrupting the Hyuga heiress and most likely plotting to destroy Konoha."

He reached into his hoister and pulled out and kunai ready to impale Naruto, who shut his eyes shut and clenched his teeth waiting for the moment when he would die.

"DIE DEMON!" He heard the man yell out.

Suddenly Naruto heard a wet SPEULCH! And his entire body felt tired and heavy. Than he had the sensation of falling and he hit the ground wondering if this was how death felt like.

When he finally opened his eyes after what felt like an eternity, he was once again laying inside the sewer of his mindscape staring at Kurama who was staring back at him.

"**Kid your awake, what have I done to owe the pleasure of you visiting so often lately." **Kurama said with a grin.

Naruto sighed inwardly and said, "this is the 2nd time this week I am facing death maybe I should have just stayed in Mount Myoboku."

Kurama chuckled slightly, "**So you're telling me saving and befriending that cute little Hyuga girl as you called her not worth it?"**

Naruto blushed remembering earlier today when he called Hinata cute, "Yeah I guess you're right, I'm just worried what she's going to do once she finds out I died. She will never forgive me for breaking 2 promises to her."

"**You know she might commit suicide if she hears you died." **Kurama stated nonchalantly

Instantly standing up and running over to the Kyubi's cage, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KURAMA!"

"**You do realize the girl is in love with you right kid? Even if she doesn't commit suicide her heart would be broken forever, and nobody would be able to help her. She would be forced to live a life of sorrow, misery and eternal hate."**Kurama replied.

Naruto let himself fall to a sitting position then he drew his knees in and hugged them into his body, "I guess meeting her was such a selfish act of fate on my part, I rather have never met her and died than making her suffering like how you said.**" **Tears now flowing down Naruto's face.

Kurama sighed, "**Look kid before you drown yourself in tears, I just have to say you really got to stop being so negative. Always assuming your dead, Kami this this is definitely a case of déjà vu."**

Wiping the tears from his eyes Naruto asked, "Wait I'm not dead?"

Kurama shook his head, which prompted Naruto to once again jump up and launch himself at the bars of the cage and yell.

"Dammit Kurama why did you lead me on to believe that I was dead… again, and how my Hinata-chan was going to kill herself!"

Kurama said with a shrug, "**Can you blame me kid, I was bored." **Bringing his face close to Naruto he asked, "**and what is this about 'your' Hinata-chan?" **He finished with a giant foxy grin.

Naruto grew a tick mark and blushed slightly at Kurama's words.

Before Naruto could give any retort he heard somebody walking through the water behind him and what sounded like heavy samurai battle armor. He then heard somebody say

"So this is who Mito choose as her successor."

**KURAMA IS KINDA BEING A DOUCHEBAG**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY PORTRAYAL OF "A" (like seriously why get one blood line even if it is the Byakugan when Kumo could just sneak into Kiri and steal a ton of them)**

**CINNAMON BUNS!**

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS MAN LEAVE YOUR GUESSES IN YOUR REVIEW OR MESSAGE**


	10. The Senju

**FOR THOSE WHO GUESSED HASHIRAMA SENJU COOKIES TO ALL OF YALL**

**Daniel 29: Hashirama thought that Naruto was chosen by Mito to be the next Kyubi Jinchuriki.**

**Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Well Naruto was raised by Ma and Pa who are probably like 100+ years old, so he was engrained with proper respect, rationalism, and understanding all of his life. Hinata is the clan heiress of the Hyuga clan so all of the mature stuff has pretty much beaten into her not literally though**

**The Dragonbard: Sorry that's just how I write, it just makes more sense and more organized to me this way.**

**Seanhicks4: Yeah I try to answer all the questions I get in the reviews by either adding them to the next chapter or shooting the person a message.**

**Gin no Okami: I thought about it for a bit but I don't think any of them would fit in the direction I'm moving this story sorry.**

**Dbtier63: I will go more in-depth with the whole Tsunade abandoning Minato thing in the later chapters, hopefully you continue reading till I get to that part.**

**Leaf Ranger: Tayuya I don't think so I might stick her with somebody else if she lives that is.**

**SO MY CHAPTERS MIGHT GET A BIT MORE SENSUAL FOR SOME PEOPLE'S LIKINGS GIVE YOUR OPINION ON IT**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Senju**

"**Hashirama!**" Kurama growled out, "**COME OVER HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!" **He then began slamming against the cage causing Naruto enough discomfort to force him down to his knees.

"Kyubi I see you are still as angry as I remembered, you're going have to calm down" going through multiple hand signs the newly dubbed Hashirama said **"****Mokuton Nativity of a sea of trees**" suddenly multiple tree branches burst from the floor around Hashirama shooting toward Kurama's cage but before they could get any closer, tree branches rose out from in front of the cage blocking Hashirama's branches.

"What!" Hashirama said out in shock. Kurama also stopped banging on the cage, also in shock seeing the wood rising to protect him.

"I don't care if you were the Hokage…. But I will not let you hurt Kurama!" Naruto said from his position on his knees while he was palming the ground with both hands.

"Impossible he has the ability to use Mokuton, and he didn't even need any hand signs to counter mine." Hashirama said to himself.

"Boy what is your name?" Hashirama said louder so Naruto could hear.

Naruto standing back up to look at Hashirama, "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto Shodaime-sama."

"Uzumaki?" Hashirama thought back to his wife Mito. "Who were your parents Naruto?"

"I don't think I am authorized to tell you who my parents are, according to the Sandaime it is a double-S classed secret."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Didn't you address me as Shodaime before Naruto, as the Shodaime you are to lead me to believe that I do not have the authorization to know about a mere double-S class secret. Are you mocking me?"

Naruto shook his head than replied, "I would never dream of mocking you Shodaime-sama, but if I'm not mistake you are a former Hokage which means that I am not sworn in loyalty to you but the current Hokage of Konoha the Sandaime, and how do I know you aren't a genjustu cast on me to obtain the secrets of Konoha."

Hashirama was intrigued by this boy's reasoning, "Tell me what secrets would a mere 10 year old boy know about.

Naruto cocked his head slightly than asked in a confused tone, "10 years old? I'm flattered Shodaime-sama but I am only 4."

"Kid I might be a few generations behind but I know what a 10 year old looks like, and you clearly are at least 10 years old." Hashirama said with a slightly annoyed look at the boy.

Naruto turned to Kurama and asked, "Kurama what is he talking about?"

Kurama snickered slightly than said, "**Why don't you see for yourself kid." **Kurama slammed his paw on the water, which caused some of the water to ripple up and shape into a mirror like object.

Naruto looked into his reflection and gasped immeditaly grabbing his face and saying out loud, "What in Kami's name are these." While he attempted to rub away the red marks on his face that were over lining his middle whiskers on both sides of his cheeks. (Think Second Hokage red marks on the side of his face)

"Will Hinata like these?" He said out loud by accident, when Kurama heard this he roared out in laughter. "**Don't worry kid I'm sure your mate will love them, even if she doesn't there's a bunch of others things I'm sure she will enjoy that will clearly make up for it, like your increased height and the growth of your hair and slightly toned body."**

Naruto looked at the rest of his reflection and realized Kurama was right he was now taller his hair had grown out more and he was definitely in very good shape. Only now did he realize that his clothes were now extremely tight on him (Think how Minato looked when he first met Kushina that's what he looks like the only difference are the whiskers and the 2 red marks that cover the middle ones.)

"**You know with this sudden growth spurt you just got, I wonder if what you're packing down there has gotten bigger too." **Kurama said in a casual tone while also pointing one claw at the budge Naruto had, in his now too tight pants.

Naruto also curious pulled forward his pants and underwear slightly to look inside, upon looking inside he immediately let go of his pants and underwear allowing them to snap back in place with a blush he said quietly. "Yep definitely a growth spurt."

Kurama snickered at Naruto's words than said , "**Yeah I'm now positive your mate will definitely love the new you."**

Naruto crossed his arms than frowned slightly at Kurama before saying, "I'm not against any of these new changes to my body, even though you make it sound like they are only to please HINATA-CHAN which is her name by the way Kurama. Naruto said with a slightly annoyed tone. "But what I would like to know is how this all happened."

"I think I have a theory of what happened to you Naruto." Hashirama said who was now standing behind Naruto. Who jumped slightly he had forgotten he was there.

Hashirama made a slightly amused face at Naruto than continued, "Over the years of my conflicts with the Kyubi, I'm guessing some of my chakra was left over and absorbed by the Kyubi….

"Kurama" Naruto interrupted.

"What?" Hashirama said in a slightly irked tone.

"He has a name and its Kurama, calling them by their tails is degrading to them." Naruto said in a completely serious tone of voice.

Hashirama was surprised that this boy was standing up for the Kyubi like they were best friends; he wondered how close these two were. "Uhm yes thank you for correcting me Naruto, Where was I… oh right yes, throughout my life I had encountered 'Kurama' here a multitude of times. So I'm guessing that some of my chakra was left over and absorbed into Kurama and something happened today to trigger it, and thus caused me to appear in your mindscape. Do you know what could have caused this?"

"Well two days ago I was poisoned and almost died, and just now I was attacked by some drunken Shinobi hell bent on getting revenge on Kurama." Naruto answered.

Hashirama face went into a thoughtful look than he said, "Hmm that might be why I appeared in your mindscape, but it doesn't explain how you are able to just Mokuton and why you have marks similar to my brother on your face."

"**Is it so hard to see why he can use your wood abilities and has your brothers marks Hashirama." **Kurama said in a deadpanned tone.

Hashirama said with one eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?"

"**Eh are you slow Hashirama or just arrogant, the boy is a Senju is that so hard to accept." **Kurama said while he sweat dropped.

"Even if he was a Senju that only explains the marks on his face, what about his use of the Mokuton even in the Senju clan only I was able to use it." Hashirama said in an irritated tone.

"**I believe that's where your side of the story comes in, combining his traumatic event plus your residue chakra in me I'm guessing it was able to coax the Mokuton and Senju traits out onto his body." **Kurama responded in an amused tone.

"To us, this is a logical explanation to what happened with the boy, but to those on the outside what will Naruto here tell them." Hashirama replied still slightly irked at Kurama's insult.

"**If I were to recommend something, I believe that Naruto shouldn't reveal that you played a part in his sudden growth. It might cause him to gain some unwanted attention," **Kurama suggested.

"Yes I agree," Hashirama who was slowly starting to see a new side of Kurama he thought to himself "Maybe I should have tried harder to befriend him before."

"**Maybe the kid can just blame it on puberty." **Kurama said with a chuckle.

Suddenly Naruto felt a slight tugging on his mind than Kurama said, "**Oh kid it's time to go, the outside world beckons."**

Naruto smiled than said, "I'll come back and talk with you later Kurama, just play nice with Shodaime-sama okay**."**

"**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah whatever you say kid." **Kurama puffed up his cheeks and once again blew Naruto into the darkness. Naruto thought while he was floating through the air "Sigh I guess I have to get used to this."

Opening his eyes Naruto felt his head laying on something really soft he looked up to see the face of Anko and Hiashi looking down at him.

"Hyuga-sama, Anko-chan where am I?" Naruto grumbled out.

"You in the hospital Naruto-kun," Anko purred out seductively.

"Dammit, It's happening all over again just like when you were young Minato." Hiashi thought to himself than he smirked and said mentally, "Though if this girl thinks she has a chance against my daughter she can keep dreaming." The chibi Hiashi in his mind did a mental fist pump

"What happened to me?" Naruto mumbled out feeling slightly exhausted.

"Dude you impaled a guy it was totally awesome." Anko said ecstatically.

"I DID WHAT!" Naruto roared out while he tried to sit up but he realized he was being held in place by a pair of arms. Tracing the arms to their source he realized while he was in the hospital and on a hospital cot, he was actually laying between Anko's legs, while she was also on the cot hugging him close to her body with his head resting between her well-developed breasts.

He blushed a deep red color that would have put any of Hinata's to shame and said in a more quiet voice. "Anko-chan why are you in bed with me?"

Hiashi seeing a chance to remove Naruto from the girl's grasp also questioned Anko, "Yes Mitarashi-san why are you in Naruto's cot while holding him in such a suggestive position?"

Grinning Anko replied, "Well you see the doctors said you really over exerted yourself Naruto-kun." She raised one of her hands to his face and traced Naruto's jawline, "And they said you need all the rest you can get, Anko leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I also know how uncomfortable these hospital cots are so to optimize the amount of rest you get; I offered to be your pillow." She finished with a grin while also nibbling softly at Naruto's earlobe.

Hiashi had looked away from the show Anko was putting on clearly blushing from her actions, Naruto on the other hand was blushing in a new shade of red while also a trickle of blood was leaking from his nose. "What is this feeling I'm getting in my stomach." Naruto thought to himself.

"**Hmm we can add a libido to the list of changes to the kid can't we Hashirama." **Kurama said through their mental link.

There was no reply to Kurama's question, peering out of his cage Kurama noticed Hashirama had fainted from embarrassment, his last conscious thought was. "When did females become so open with their displays of affection?"

"Uhm yeah…. Thanks Anko-chan" Naruto stuttered out while also turning his head to stare at a spot on the wall.

Anko who was still nibbling on his earlobe hummed into his ear, "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I can be your pillow anytime all you have to do is ask." After finishing she immediately reattached herself onto Naruto's ear.

Hiashi who hadn't heard what Anko had said was able to recompose himself, he cleared his throat quite loudly and asked. "Uhm yes Mitarashi-san Naruto-san here will need his rest, but could you inform us of the details of what transpired to caused Naruto-san here to be admitted into the hospital?"

Moving her hand off Naruto's jawline while also hugging his neck so that his head was now pressed even deeper into her breast, she assumed a thinker pose and started explaining what she had saw.

**FLASH BACK**

**2-3 Hours ago**

**Anko's POV**

Anko to her displeasure was assigned a D-rank mission to deliver a scroll to a shop in the market district. Upon arriving she noticed a crowd had gathered in front of the bar. Pushing away some of the crowd to get a better look at what was happening. She saw to her horror a drunken Shinobi holding Naruto by his collar and drawing out a kunai preparing to stab it into him.

The drunken Shinobi screamed out "DIE DEMON!" but before he could stab the boy with the kunai a wooden spike grew out of the ground between them and impaled the Shinobi through the chest, which caused him to drop Naruto to the ground who didn't move after he hit the ground. Anko immediately ran over to Naruto moving his head onto her lap she shook him slightly.

"Naruto!, Naruto are you okay." Anko cried out. Suddenly she felt something hit her back and then she felt something wet where it had hit. She turned around and noticed somebody had thrown a tomato at her.

Suddenly others in the crowd started throwing objects at them ranging from produce, kitchen wear to potentially dangerous weapons at the two. Anko saw a shuriken flying at them, knowing she couldn't make it in time to stop it she braced herself for the hit, hoping it wouldn't hit any vital areas. Anko heard a thud but never felt any pain, she opened her eyes slightly and to her surprise a tree branch had grown out of the piece that had impaled the man to protect them.

"No way," Anko said to herself. "Is wood acting by itself to protect us?"

Suddenly a bright light emanated from Naruto's body, Anko shielded her eyes from the light and when it faded away it revealed the newly grown Naruto. (Described earlier in the chapter), Anko instant began blushing hard seeing Naruto's new toned and fit body, she didn't even question why it happened all that mattered to her was that she liked it. And it took every ounce of her self-control plus the fact they were in a hostile environment, to not reach and lift up his pants to take a peek at the budge that had grown.

Before she could begin her physical examination on the rest of Naruto's body she felt the presence of the Hokage land behind her. Anko turned around and saw the look of shock on his face. The Sandaime had grown up with opportunity to call the Shodaime at one point his sensei's. So when he felt the spike of the Shodaime's chakra at first he thought it was Tenzo, but he soon realized when he felt the second pulse of the Shodaime's chakra that this was much more pure and concentrated than anything Tenzo could ever had done before.

So he had to personally go and investigate the source accompanied by his Anbu guard, who were worn out by the pure speed of their wizened Sandaime had taken off with.

Walking over to Anko he noticed a boy in her lap, "Minato." He whispered silently to himself. Recomposing himself he asked Anko, "Anko-chan what happened here?"

Anko pulled the Naruto's body closer to her own for her own pleasure and the protection of Naruto and told the Hokage, "Old man I don't know what happened but this idiot." She pointed to the impaled and most likely dead Shinobi. "Attacked Naruto-kun but before he could kill him, this wood grew out of the ground and impaled him. Than a bright light come from Naruto-kun and when the light faded this is what became of his body." "His hot toned sexy body she added in her head."

"I see," the Hokage said while stroking his beard. "Well let's get him to the hospital I need somebody to take a look over him see if he is okay."

Lifting Naruto up Anko stumbled a bit forgetting that he wasn't in the same 4 year old body she could lift up with one hand from 2 days ago. Seeing Anko stumble the Hokage motioned for the Anbu to take Naruto but Anko waved them off, not wanting to let go of the delicious hunk of meat in her hands.

**FLASH BACK END**

"So that's what happened and the rest you know Hyuga-sama because we met you on the way to the hospital." Finishing with her recap of the events, she once again turned her focus back to the more pressing matter at hand, feeling up the blonde in her arms. Though Anko was kind of pissed that they had bumped into the Hyuga clan leader, if it weren't for him in the room the things Anko would have done to Naruto while he was unconscious would have put Icha Icha to shame.

Leaning her face closer to Naruto's face she traced one of his normal whiskers with her finger, after she had finished she stared at the red one in the middle. She whispered into Naruto's ear with all the innocence she might have had left, "Naruto-kun theirs something on your face let me get that off for you."

Sticking out her tongue Anko licked across the length of the red whisker and when she reached the end she would reverse and go back the whole length again. "Hmm it's really stubborn maybe I need to try harder." Anko said in the same tone.

At this point Hiashi was fuming with anger, though he couldn't do anything about it because he himself was blushing like mad and even had a trickle of blood running down from his nose. So he had turned his head away while mentally crying a waterfall of tears he said quietly to nobody in particular, "Dammit I'mso sorry Hinata, I'll make it up to you somehow!"

Anko was too preoccupied with her current toy to pay attention to what Hiashi had said, and Naruto was still stuck in a daze of having a girl treat him like this.

Just when Anko was able to run her tongue across his face and most likely over his lips to reach the other red whisker on the other side of his face, so she could make an attempt to clean that one since she was having no progress on the first one. The door to Naruto's room slid open and a female Anbu in a neko mask with long purple hair walked in, upon seeing Anko's actions she immediately stumbled and blessed Kami for her Anbu mask because she was instantly blushing like mad.

Anko stopped her current deed and looked up and asked with a smile knowing clearly who was behind that mask, "Hey Neko-chan, What's up with you today?"

"Uhm, Uzumaki-kun and Hyuga-sama have been requested by the council immediately." Neko said in an embarrassed tone.

"Uzumaki-kun huh, well I wasn't done here yet, but you know the council are total assholes she lets not keep them waiting." Anko replied attempting to tease the usually stoic Anbu a bit. Hell she made the Hyuga clan head blush; the Neko Anbu was just a piece of cake.

Anko released Naruto who stood up quickly not realizing that his erection was now struggling to break free out of his pants, which now made quite an impressive tent. Blushing he attempted to cover it up with his hands but by the look of hunger in Anko's eyes, he knew it was already too late.

Still blushing Naruto asked, "Excuse me…. Would it be okay if somebody found me a change of clothes? Mine have gotten a bit tight."

Anko pointed to the corner where on-top of a stool some clothes laid, "Hokage-sama also saw the state of your clothing, so he had some clothes sent over you can change into those."

Naruto walked over to the pile of clothes, his hand still covering his erection which still refused to wane. Picking up the pants he looked over at Anko who was staring at him with a Cheshire cat grin.

Naruto coughed slightly, and Anko made no movment to leave Naruto sighed and said, "Ah Anko-chan, Anbu-chan do you mind stepping out, I have to change. He lifted the pants he was going to change into to get his point across.

Whining slight Anko said with a pout, "Awwww, do I have to?"

Flustering a bit the Neko Anbu walked over and grabbed Anko dragging her out of the room, after she had exited the room the Anbu turned back toward Naruto and said, "I will wait out here for you, so I can escort you to the chambers after you finish changing." Seeing Naruto nod she closed the door, giving him some much needed privacy.

"You know Yugao you have horrible timing." Anko said while still pouting from the being forcefully removed the room.

"Yeah, yeah it's the end of the world for you whatever," Yugao said nonchalantly while beginning to buff her nails with a kunai.

Back inside with Naruto he had finished changing into his new clothes, he was wearing a blue long sleeve turtle neck which extra-long sleeves that went past his hands, and an Anbu flak jacket over it. His pants were now a pair of long blue pants that had tape wrapped around the part covered his ankles.

Seeing he was changed Hiashi asked, "So Naruto are you ready to go?"

Coughing slight Naruto asked with a blush, "Uhm yes Hyuga-sama, but first how do I deal with this?" he pointed down to his erection which was still as stiff as it was when Anko had left.

Hiashi looked down and found the size of his package for his age quite impressive but he would never say that out-loud, clearing his throat slightly Hiashi said, "Now Naruto what I'm going to do next will hurt a bit, and I would advise you to not move or their might be some dire consequences."

"Wait Wha…. Ughh." Naruto tried to say something, but before he could even finish, Hiashi had lunged at him with two chakra laced fingers striking the top of his pelvis. Instantly Naruto fell to his knees in pain but to his relief his erection had significantly diminished.

"Dammit that hurt Hyuga-sama, but at least it got the job done." Naruto grumbled out still slightly in pain, and for some reason he felt that if he ever pissed off the clan head he would be on the receiving end of more of those strikes.

* * *

**GOD HAVE MERCY ON NARUTO IF HE EVER GETS HINATA UPSET**

**WHAT YOU THINK OF NARUTO'S NEW LOOKS?**

**IS KURAMA AND HASHIRAMA GOING TO GET ALONG IN NARUTO'S HEAD?**

**SHOULD I STOP WITH THE LUSTY SCENES? OR DO YOU WANT MORE!**


	11. False Accusations

**IT SEEMS THAT THE LUSTY SCENE WAS WELL RECEIVED I WILL TRY TO ADD MORE, AS FOR LEMONS EHHHHHHHHH I THINK ABOUT IT**

**Cloud75JC: There is going to be some in this chapter, might be more later**

**The Dragonbard: not God like by definitely strong**

**Armybound: I'm not sure if calling Hiashi a pedo or Anko a pedo because that's kind of a given.**

* * *

Chapter 11: False Accusations

Inside the council chamber which was a giant circular room that had one long circular table that went all the way around the room only leaving an opening for where somebody would enter to stand in the center of the room, one side of the table was for the civilian council's side and the other side was for the Shinobi side with the Hokage's seat separating the two. The entire civilian side was in an uproar, over the incident that happened earlier in the Market districts. Threats could be heard screamed out randomly

"That monstrosity has to die!"

"It's already killing people what if my family is next!"

"Did you hear its defiling the clans of Konoha!"

Before anybody else could say anything the doors to the chamber flew open and the Hokage walked in, and preceded to sit down in his designated chair. Before the Hokage could even say anything one of the council members that owned a store in the Market district yelled out rudely.

"Hokage-sama that demon killed a man today, he must be put down before he commits anymore crimes."

Slamming his hands down on the table the Hokage glared at the man and in a serious tone he said, "That is enough, he has a name and he did not commit a crime." This intrigued the Shinobi side of the council they had all been wondering how a supposed four year old boy would able to kill a fully trained chunin. "He was mereing defending himself from an uncalled for attack, if Naruto did not kill the man I would have personally executed him myself."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE." Another random civilian member yelled out. "We have eye-witnesses saying the demon brutally attacked and kill the man for his own sadistic pleasure."

The old Hokage clenched his fist than said "If I hear one more person in this room calling him a demon or anything else demeaning, I will strip them of their spot in this council and have them schedule to have an appointment with Ibiki in torture and interrogation. And speaking of your so called witnesses none of them can even be credible seeing how they all had severely different testimonies. Also some didn't even put down the proper so called murder weapon. And I will say this one more time," The Hokage flared a bit of Killing intent to get his point across. "Naruto did not kill that fool nor has he ever killed anybody, all he did was defend himself from an attempt on his life. Now unless anybody wants to have an early lunch break with Ibiki I recommend we drop the incident."

"We have another issue with that boy Hokage-sama we have reports that the boy was seen corrupting the Hyuga-heiress, surely we cannot risk the integrity of one of our clans." A certain pink haired council member said.

"Oh really now, and now why don't you inform me where did these reports come from?" The Hokage asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh yeah we heard it from that poor man that had died in the market district, he told everybody around him how the boy was seen attempting to corrupt the Hyuga-heiress." The same council member said out-loud while triumphantly smiling.

"Really…." The Hokage said slightly exasperated. "Well even if Naruto was really corrupting the Hyuga-heiress that issue falls for the Hyuga clan to deal with and last I check Miss Sakiri Haruno you are not Lady Hyuga whom is sitting over there and has yet to speak of a single complain against the boy so tell me. What do you have to do with any of Hyuga clan matters?"

It was no secret that Sakiri Haruno was a status climber, even back in the academy which she failed miserably in, because she had no talent what so ever in ninja arts. She was always seen attempting to gain the attention of the boys that had potential to become rich and powerful.

One of her first targets was Hiashi Hyuga whom was known to be one of the prodigies of his generation. But to her eternal displeasure he only had eyes for one female and that was his current wife Hitomi Hyuga, But what infuriated Sakiri even more was knowing that she couldn't even come close to ever even being compared to her.

Hitomi was a prestigious, well connected and extremely rich but even with all of this she was not stuck-up, she was kind, gentle, smart and the very model of a perfect wife.

An when it came to combat none of the other females even came close to her level, her skill in Juken was able to put her leaps and bounds above all the other Kunoichi-to-be of her age.

Sakiri would often prayed to all the gods she knew that hopefully some other boy would be able to catch Hitomi's eyes, because oh how extremely desired she was, whether it be in or hopefully outside of Konoha, the further the better she always thought.

But all the plans were ruined by one boy, but she believed that it was fate that he had come and paired Hiashi and Hitomi together, that boy was none other than Minato Namikaze though he was a bit dense he was a genius. And it didn't hurt that he was amazingly good looking and handsome. But for some reason he would always turn down her advances, even though she would give him all of her attention, after a while she started to believe he swung for the other team especially when that dammed tomboy Kushina Uzumaki had to been transferred into his class.

Soon Sakiri would always find him staring at the red hair girl whenever he saw her around town, with eyes of admiration and love. Sakiri believed that those eyes should have only been reserved for her and her only. Which led her to wonder what attracted Minato to Kushina so much, was it that disgusting tangle of tomato red hair she had. This would keep her up on certain nights questioning why would Minato choose that nasty red hair the Uzumaki girl had, when she believed that her bubble gum pink was clearly a more attractive color.

It had to have been that dam tomboy's personality Kushina had, maybe that was the type of girl Minato was into. Maybe he liked to be told what to do and get bopped on the head from time to time. Deciding that she would forget acting like the regal and pristine Hitomi Hyuga, she would try to act more like the hot head Kushina Uzumaki. So the next day when she attempted to take a swing at Minato's head from behind he easily caught her hand by the wrist and flipped her through the air causing her to land hard on the floor flat on her back. Sakiri was shocked to say the very least, Minato had never even raised a finger to stop Kushina so much when she bopped him on the head, but when she did it he aggressively countered her and left her laying there with just an mere apology. Than running off to most likely find that red haired girl

She soon realized that she would never be able to obtain Minato or Hiashi realizing that no matter what she did they would choose her over their respective loves, she attempted to get in with other clans. But even than the boys from the other clans would often just ignore her or they were too dam weird for her to even think about marrying them.

So Sakiri in the end just ended up marrying a merchant who owned a small shop and lived a modest life to her displeasure, she never was able to bathe in the glory and riches of being a noble she had believed she rightfully deserved. And now her only accomplishment was her Civilian council position which she had gained. After blackmailing and sleeping with various other civilian council members.

Breaking out of her thoughts Sakiri said in desperation, "Of course it matters to me, the Hyuga clan ensures the civilians safety if their integrity is compromised then my safety is compromised thus I demand the boy be banished from Konoha so the Hyuga clan can be thoroughly cleansed of his corruption, This is merely for the safety of the rest of us in Konoha."

At this point Hitomi had just have had it with this women's blatant accusations of Naruto, "So tell me Haruno how is Naruto-kun corrupting 'my' clan." Putting an extra emphasis on the word 'my.'

"Like I said before it compromises the interiority of the Hyuga clan Hito…" before she could finish the sentence she was hit with a wave killing intent from the Hyuga matriarch.

Standing up and slaming her hands on the top of the table in front of her Hitomi interrupts her in a cold yet still regal tone, "First of all you should do well to remember your place commoner, I am the Hyuga Matriarch not you and I shall be addressed as such. Do you believe yourself equal or above me, because I for sure know you are not. Even than someone as high up as Hokage-sama whom I have had many years of friendship and interactions with addressed me as Lady Hyuga, so who do you think you are in referring to me by my name so openly. As for you saying my clan has been compromised which is extremely disrespectful to my husband and I, we will be the ones to deem the integrity of it, because we are the leaders of the Hyuga clan not you some civilian who fancies herself as a member of the Shinobi council. And also if you or anybody in this council dares to mock Naruto-kun in my presence ever again, I will demonstrate to you all personally why we the Hyuga's are known as the strongest in Konoha." Activating her Byakugan to further push her point across.

Fugaku head of the Uchiha clan whom was sitting a couple of seats to her left, had his right eye twitch in displeasure at Hitomi's last statement, even though he knew what she was saying was true, at the moment the Hyugas were the strongest in Konoha and not even the Uchiha could argue that, their sheer numbers, skill in taijustu and their Byakugan eye's made it impossible to take that throne away from them. Even though the Uchiha clan might have been 'one' of the stronger clans in Konoha their glory days were now far behind them. But even during the time when the Uchiha were at their strongest they still did not have the privilege to call themselves the strongest in Konoha it was always the Senju who held that honor and now even though the Senju were all but dead it was those dammed Hyuga's who took that rank from them.

Before Sakiri could retort to Hitomi the door to the council chamber swung up and in walk Hiashi with Naruto behind him, Hiashi bowed to the Hokage than gave a nod to the other Shinobi council members and took his seat next to a smirking Hitomi. Which slightly scared Hiashi, his wife was usually a gentle harmless flower but don't let that fool you, the Hyuga matriarch had a mean streak and when she was smirking he knew something had just gone down and she had just put somebody in their place or somebody was about get there asses handed to them royally .

Naruto who had stayed at the entrance of the room, walked into the center of the room faced the Hokage and got on one knee bowing to the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, and members of the council. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto and I am here as requested." As he looked back up he noticed many of the female members of the Shinobi council were eyeing him with looks similar to the ones Anko had given him earlier.

Tsume the clan head for Inuzuka clan leaned over the table and said to Naruto with a sickly sweet voice, "My, my Mina-kun it's been too long!"

This caused Naruto to slightly flinch in fear when Tsume licked her lips

Suddenly Tsume was hit on the back of the head by Hitomi who was sitting next to her she said, "Tsume-chan let's not scare Mina… I mean Naruto-kun." She finished with a slight blush.

"Yes let's all please calm down." The Hokage quickly said he had felt the sudden spike in pheromones being released by the females of the room."Now before we continue this meeting I would like to ask the civilian council to please leave, seeing that they have no part in this meeting."

At first they were protesting about being told to leave, arguing that they should know what was to happen to the boy. But they immediately stopped and ran out upon feeling the killing intent from the Hokage and females of the Shinobi council. The moment the door was closed behind them Hitomi asked.

"Naruto-kun what happened to you?"

"Yeah, clearly Sandaime was lying to us when he said you were only a four year old." Tsume said with a toothy grin.

"If I'm not mistaken you are Lady Inuzuka I would like to ensure you that Hokage-sama was not lying when he said I am four years old. And Lady Hyuga as for my transformation it was a side effect of a defensive mechanism that can be attributed to my condition." Naruto had no idea what he just said but that's what Hashirama and Kurama came up with and told him to say if anybody asked what happened.

"Huh?" Tsume asked.

Hitomi turned to her and said, "Let's just pretend its puberty." Hiashi sweat dropped at Hitomi's attempt at a simplified explanation to the Inuzuka whom were not always known for their intelligence. That was the Nara's cup of area of expertise, a couple of seats to Tsume's left the Nara clan head sneezed slightly while he was half asleep.

"Yes we will put it into the reports as him going through a stage of puberty." Hiashi sweat dropped again and said mentally "Seriously Hokage-sama you too."

"But we have more important issues to discuss, Naruto here has recently unlocked a bloodline that hasn't been seen in Konoha for many years." The Hokage continued

Hearing about a bloodline instantly caught the attention of all the council members, especially about one that hasn't been seen in Konoha.

This was even able to catch the attention of the usually sleep and lazy Nara, Shikaku. "And what bloodline is that Hokage-sama?" he asked

"One that is very important to Konoha, you could say that it is the roots of the very city." The Hokage said.

The moment the Hokage said that the lazy Nara knew exactly what bloodline the Hokage was talking about, "Mokuton but how?" the Nara asked himself.

The Hokage saw the look of realization on the Nara's face and then the look of slight confusion and he knew exactly why he was so confused. Turning back toward the rest of the council he said.

"While I could tell you what his bloodline is I think it would be more believeable if I had Naruto-kun demonstrate it to you what it was instead."

Reaching inside his robe he took out 5 shuriken. Then proceeded to aim at Naruto with them, but before he could throw them he was stopped by Hitomi.

"HOKAGE-SAMA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She yelled out in fear for Naruto's life.

"Lady Hyuga I'm merely demonstrating his bloodline you do not need to fret, No harm will come to Naruto." The Hokage said with a carefree tone.

"What do you mean no harm you are aiming shuriken at him. Don't we have some practice shuriken we can use instead?" Hitomi asked with a worried tone.

"Lady Hyuga there is only Jonin or higher ranked Shinobi in this room do you really believe anyone of us would carry around practice equipment? And don't worry I won't aim for any vital areas. The Hokage said still in his carefree tone. Just as he was about to throw them again, Hitomi interrupted him again.

"WAIT, can we use less shuriken I mean why five?"

Naruto swore he heard groans of disappointment coming from some of the council when Hitomi had interrupted the Hokage this time, "I swear people in Konoha must have a thing for child abuse because I'm beginning to lose count on the amount of times people have tried to kill me already." Naruto thought suddenly he heard Hashirama in his mind

"Hey Naruto**,"** Hashirama said.

"Yes Shodaime-sama?" Naruto replied

"I have a plan to mess with the old monkey a bit, listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you?**" **Hashirama said whiling chuckling with a giant grin that could almost match one of Kurama's.

Back in the outside world Hitomi was still arguing with the Hokage.

"How about a pen or pencil can you throw those instead?" Hitomi asked

"Look Lady Hyuga I assure you that no harm will come too Naruto-kun, I care for him just as much as you do." The Hokage argued back still in a carefree tone but slighted irritated now. "So just have a seat and prepare to be amazed by the show." With that the Hokage drew back his arm extra quickly, as to not be interrupted again by Hitomi and threw all five of the shuriken lighting fast at Naruto.

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

Naruto let out a gasp as did the entire council room as all five of the shuriken hit him dead on in multiple vital areas, Naruto fell to his knees in pain than flat onto his face unmoving.

Suddenly the entire room was flooded with killing intent, everybody turned to the point of origin and it was revealed to be a extremely pissed off Hitomi Hyuga who's byakugan was already activated and flaring dangerously. She yelled out in a voice that Sarutobi swore could freeze the deepest parts of hell.

"HIRUZEN!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi who was known as the God of Shinobi and student of both the first and second Hokages, knew there was no justu's in the world that would be able to save him from the wrath of the Hyuga matriarch at the moment. And even if Hitomi didn't kill him Jiraiya or Ma would probably do it the moment they heard, that he had threw shuriken at the boy knowing that he had no prior training that would have allowed him to dodge them. Heck a newly promoted chunin probably wouldn't have been able to dodge them at the speed he had thrown them at, no less a boy who was only four years old and no prior training because he didn't grow up in a ninja village.

It was at this moment Hitomi charged at him with her palm raised which by the way was glowing so brightly one could have easily mistaken it for a rasengan.

"Oh shit," the Hokage muttered out.

* * *

**WOW WHAT IS WITH MY OBESSION WITH ATTEMPTING TO KILL NARUTO AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER!**

**WHO IS MORE SCARY HIASHI OR HITOMI?**

**WHY THE HELL IS EVERYBODY WHO IS IMPORTANT IN THE HYUGA CLAN's NAME START WITH A "H"**

**WILL SARUTOBI SURIVE?**

**WHO ARE THESE OTHER HAREM GIRLS?**

**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Hyuga's one Uchiha's zero

**Samir999999: That might be a possibility.**

**FireemblemMaster101: Oh I will find a way to embarrass Neji, and I won't stop till he is able to match the Hinata blush.**

**Naturokurosaki: don't you mean Hashirama can be a real meanie**

**Meck Viking: Growth spurt was put in to close the distance between Naruto and Anko and one other Harem girl.**

**Darth Nova 66: There no cliffhanger in this one hahaha**

* * *

Chapter 12: Hyuga's one Uchiha's zero

This was the end for him Sarutobi knew it, maybe if he was lucky Hitomi would only beat him enough to the point that he could use it as an excuse to retire. But he doubted she would let him off that easily. Just as he was saying his final prayers and Hitomi was beginning to reach striking distance

The ground in front of Sarutobi cracked and a pair of sleeved hands burst through the ground. The hands than disappeared back inside the ground and a mop of blonde hair replaced it. Though it seemed like whoever it was, was slightly stuck as they couldn't get the top of the head any further out of the ground because he didn't make the hole wide enough.

In an instant Sarutobi was surrounded by his Anbu, even though he was slightly irritated that they made no movement to protect him 5 seconds ago when Hitomi was rushing at him.

But Sarutobi had bigger fish to fry at the moment because somebody had actually managed to tunnel through the floors of the council chambers. The entire room was protected with a multitude of seals, many of them of Uzumaki origin whom were known as the greatest of all seal masters.

Hitomi who had stopped her charge at Sarutobi the moment she saw that familiar mop of blonde hair. Tilted her head slightly than asked in a hopeful tone.

"Naruto-kun?"

The mop of blonde hair disappeared back inside the hole then a moment later a figure rocketed out of the ground at a high speed, kicking up a ton of dust and rubble, the figured flipped in mid-air and landed in front of Hitomi.

"You called Lady Hyuga?"

Almost instantaneously Hitomi reached over and grabbed Naruto pulling him into a hug and started kissing the top of his head while saying in between kisses "Thank," Kiss "God," Kiss "Your," Kiss "Alive," Kiss "Naruto" Kiss.

This lead to an influx of jealousy from many of the men in the room, whom had always dreamed of getting kissed by the goddess that was Hitomi Hyuga. Hiashi who saw this flicked his hair backwards with one hand, "Yeah dream all you want boys but I'm the one who gets her and her kisses in bed later tonight." He thought with a smirk.

Sarutobi immediately felt relief that he hadn't hurt or killed Naruto, but he was stupefied with how a four year old was able to not only break through multiple seals, but also survive without a scratch on him when he had clearly been hit by multiple shuriken.

Sarutobi took a few steps toward the boy who was still in Hitomi's grasps, who immediately growled at him and hugged Naruto closer to her body.

"Now, now Lady Hyuga I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to ask some questions." Sarutobi said in his best convincing tone, which sadly didn't work as Hitomi snarled at him

"That's what you said before you almost killed him, how can I trust you won't try to kill him again. What are you going to do this time drop an earth wall on him to see if he can tunnel out of that too?"

Putting up his hands to show he meant no harm Sarutobi said, "You and me both know that even a earth wall of my caliber cannot match up to the strength of the floors of this council room, I just wanted to ask Naruto-kun how he was able to bypass all our seals, and also how he survived being hit by the shuriken." Though he said the last part more quietly, hoping to not further enrage the Hyuga Matriarch.

Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed slightly than slowly she released her grip on Naruto and set him down, though she kept one hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I would also know how you were able to penetrate these floors?" Hitomi said in a sweet tone to Naruto. Which caused Sarutobi and other council members to sweat-drop at the sudden rapid change of tone in her voice.

Naruto looked at her with confused eyes, which caused Hitomi to flush slightly "Gosh he looks just like how Minato did whenever he got confused with the rules of the Hyuga clan, Naruto asked.

"What do you mean Lady Hyuga?"

Sarutobi eye-bow quirked slightly then said, "Do you know how strong these floor are Naruto-kun, It would take somebody at least Kage level to break through them. And even then it would take them a long time to do it, this room is one of the safest rooms in Konoha when the doors are closed and locked from the inside."

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face when he asked, "What do you mean Hokage-sama I was able to tunnel through the floor like a hot knife through butter, it wasn't very hard actually." He finished with a smile.

Inside of Naruto's mind Hashirama was holding onto his sides laughing, at the prank he had made Naruto play on Sarutobi.

He had told Naruto exactly how to use his Mokuton chakra to bypass all the seals in the room, and it was only due to the boy's inexperience and horrendous chakra control, did he get slightly stuck at the part where he was supposed to bust through the floor.

Kurama who was also extremely amused at the scene said to Hashirama.

"**You know if it's possible that some of your chakra was left in me, than maybe some of my fox traits were rubbed off on you to. Especially since you seem to be such an accomplished prankster."**

Hashirama wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and said "Maybe Kurama… just maybe." Turning to Kurama Hashirama gave him one of his best attempts at a foxy grin, which only prompted Kurama to stare at him in surprise for a second then return one of his own famously patent foxy grins.

Back outside the Hokage signaled 2 of his Anbu to attempt to penetrate the floor with the head-hunter jutsu which he assumed that's how Naruto did. They jumped up slightly and aimed their fists downward in preparation, to channel their chakra through the floor so they could tunnel into it. Much to the surprise of everybody in the room they all heard a sickening crunch sound, as both Anbu's punched the seal reinforced floor with quite a bit of force enough to fracture the hand of both Anbu's.

Naruto inwardly fought as hard as he could to keep from breaking out in laughter, his mouth twitched irregularly as he suppressed the need to laugh. Lucky for Naruto nobody had seen it because they were all still frozen in shock.

Especially Fugaku Uchiha who thought to himself, "A four year old boy had been able to do what even two highly trained Anbu could not, just how powerful could he become with proper training."

"A wood clone!" somebody in the council said, turning to the center of the room the usually reserved Shibi Aburame was on one knee examining the remains of a wood clone. Which currently laid in the spot Naruto had fallen in.

"This was his chance, I must have him" Fugaku thought. This boy has so much potential and the ability to use Mokuton, if he were to be loyal to the Uchiha clan no doubt we would be able to put those dammed Hyuga's in their place, and claim our rightful place as the rulers of Konoha.

Immediately Fugaku turned to the Hokage and said, "Hokage-sama we of the Uchiha clan would like to open our doors and allow Naruto-san into our clan to live and train.

"What?" Sarutobi asked clearly confused, he thought to himself. "Why would the Uchiha clan want to let somebody without the Sharingan into their clan? They have spent years preaching how the Sharingan is to be as pure as possible.

"Since Naruto is an orphan with no living parents and his only legal guardian is the often absent and extremely busy Sannin Jiraiya-sama, we would like to officially bring him into our clan as to provide him with a stable and loving environment." Fugaku said smugly as if he had already had the boy under his control.

"If I'm not mistaken Naruto has parents though they are not of blood but they are loving to him nonetheless." Sarutobi retorted still not realizing the game Fugaku was playing.

"Really now," Fugaku said in a snide tone. "Whom might they be then if you wouldn't mind me asking?" He had already decided that he would put them under a genjustu, to convince them to transfer guardianship of Naruto over to him.

"The two toad sages of Mount Myoboku Ma and Pa." Sarutobi replied.

This made Fugaku intensely livid, knowing that he would not be able to physically reach them at Mount Myobuku without the Toad contract. Quickly thinking of an excuse to claim Naruto anyway Fugaku stated. "Well they have their duties in Mount Myoboku so we cannot expect them to come to Konoha to look over him, if I'm not mistaken Naruto will be moving to Konoha permanently soon for the start of his training?"

Hiashi hearing this was currently boiling with rage, almost to the point he was frothing in the mouth with it. Unlike the Hokage who often only saw the good in the people of Konoha, Hiashi knew instantly what Fugaku was up too. The Byakugan wasn't called the all seeing eye for nothing, he knew Fugaku only wanted Naruto because of his newly found power and how it would benefit his clan, if Naruto hadn't shown these powers to the council today, Fugaku wouldn't have batted an eye lash in Naruto's direction even if he was being beaten to death in the middle of the street.

Before the Hokage could say anything else Hiashi said, "Actually Fugaku me and my wife were already talking about having Naruto-kun live with our clan, so there is no need for you to worry about him not having a proper upbringing inside Konoha." He finished with a grin, "Like I would let a bastard like you believe that I would sit idly by as you looked to exploit Naruto." Hiashi finished mentally.

Fugaku frowned slightly and thought, "Dam you Hiashi you will not stand in my way to glory." Settling himself slightly he said out-loud, "Be that as it may, but I believe the Uchiha clan would be a better environment for Naruto to grow up in. Also as you know my wife went on a few missions with Kushina in their youth so I'm sure she would be ecstatic to raise the child of one of her friends."

Suddenly out of nowhere Hiashi began chuckling than it became laughter which slowly became full blown maniacal cackling, which began scaring the other members of the council. Nobody had really seen this side of the usually tempered and impassive Hiashi Hyuga, clutching his sides Hiashi said with a deranged grin, "An acquaintance that was what your wife was to Kushina a mere acquaintance, while on the other hand my wife was her best friend in all of Konoha even to the point where they were basically sisters. So tell me who is more would be more ecstatic and more importantly more qualified to raise Naruto? Clearly it is not your wife but mine."

It was at this point Sarutobi had enough with the two of them bickering; these two weren't just any clan heads but they were the clan heads of the two most respected clans in Konoha. But here they were like two children in the playgrounds fighting over who gets to play with the new toy. Slamming his right hand down on the table, he instantly got both of their attention.

"You two will cease with these narrow-minded insults immediately, you two are supposed to be setting an example for the other clan heads and to the younger generation." Sarutobi waved his hand at Naruto. "And never the less Naruto is not some object you two can fight over he is a human being. Now I do not know which of you would raise him up to be a better person, and even if I did that choice would not be mine to make. It would be Naruto's choice ultimately of whom he wants to stay with and learn from. So instead of fighting against each other why don't you ask who Naruto wants to live with."

Both Hiashi and Fugaku glared at each other slightly than sat back down in their assigned seats, Than Sarutobi motioned for Naruto to walk back to the center of the room, where he would decide which clan he would want to stay with.

When Naruto reached the center of the room Sarutobi said to Fugaku, "You may be allowed to go first Uchiha-sama in your attempts to convince Naruto here why he should choose the Uchiha clan over the Hyuga clan." Sarutobi saw Fugaku smirked and quickly added on, "Only because Naruto already had some exposure to the Hyuga clan so it would only be fair to level the playing field slightly." This served to wipe the smirk from his face.

Standing back up Fugaku said to Naruto, "Now Naruto-san as you know we the Uchiha are one of the strongest clans in all of Konoha," pausing slightly to allow himself to make a smug look. "And over the years there have been many who have wanted to join the mighty Uchiha clan due to the amount of fame, fortune and power we could provide for them. But we denied them all because they were deemed unfit to join our prestigious clan, so you see Naruto-san that this chance that we are offering you has never been offered to anybody else before, you are getting this one in a lifetime chance only granted to you and you only whom I deemed worthy of the Uchiha name. And when you carry our name it means you are the best of the best and an elite by all means."

Fugaku then placed extra an emphasis on his next sentence. "Now Naruto-san do you know what power we could offer you."

With a blank look on his face Naruto asked, "No Uchiha-sama I do not know what kind of power you can offer me, would you care to elaborate?"

Thinking he had got the boy in the bag he said to Naruto, "The mighty Sharingan eye has copied hundreds of thousands of techniques all of them would be at your disposal, also we are known for our mastery in the art of genjustus. With these at powers at your command nobody will be able to stand in your way."

Fugaku had expected the boy to be drooling at the prospect of learning so many techniques, but one look on Naruto's face and it was extremely clear he was dead wrong; instead of the look of astonishment the boy looked just as impassive as he was before.

Naruto shook his head slightly than said, "Uchiha-sama if I were to join your clan I would only obtain your name and not the Sharingan, so my learning of hundreds of thousands of techniques would be near impossible for me to achieve in one life time. But even if I were to somehow obtain the Sharingan, I would not use it in that way because I have been taught by my grandfather Jiraiya that learning all the jutsus in the world is worthless, because you would never be able to refine them all and learn how wield them all properly. Regardless the Sharingan would be of no use in helping me refine my current skills, Mokuton is a blood line and the only person who would have been to teach me how to use it was the Shodaime Hokage who has been dead for many years."

Naruto heard a loud cough from inside his mind.

"And as for genjustu, I have been informed by the toads on Mount Myoboku that I have a very special condition that makes me immune to all forms of genjustus, but the downside to this is that I myself have almost no ability to perform any genjustu at all." Naruto had lied about the last part it was actually Kurama who told him about it.

"But there is one skill that I could definitely benefit from learning… Taijutsu. Now I know the Sharingan is able to copy Taijutsu stances to a certain extent, but" Naruto drew the 't' out then placed his hand on his chin stroked it slowly and turned to Hiashi and asked. "Hiashi-sama my memory seems to have chosen an unfortunate time to escape me, would you care to help me with this quote that has been coined famously by many Hyuga's. I believe it started off something like 'When it comes to Tajutsu…. Hyuga's reign supreme.'" With both Naruto and Hiashi finishing the quote together. Unnoticed by the others the Hyuga clan head's lip curled up slightly in a grin which he directed at Naruto.

Noticing the grin Naruto turned back to Fugaku and said, "Uchiha-sama you have asked me a mound of questions, now would you be so kind as to entertain one of mines?

Seeing Fugaku nod Naruto continued in his blank face, "You yourself said Uchiha-sama that people would beg you to allow them to join the Uchiha clan in their quest for power and I correct.

Once again Fugaku nodded in agreement

"Now no disrespect to your clan and its abilities, but if your clan's power is so well known and wide spread to the point where people would come from all around in attempts to join you. Than why do you allow the Hygua to tell everybody that they are the strongest in Konoha? I have only been in Konoha for a few days and I have already heard this quote many, many times said by Shinobi and civilian alike." Naruto finished with a slight shrug.

Fugaku saw this was going south very quickly for him, he knew that if he didn't use more underhanded tricks he would lose his chance to obtain the Mokuton and Kyubi's power. Luckily he was well connected enough to have some dirt on the Hyuga clan, still hoping he could convince Naruto to join his side.

"Yes that might all be true Naruto-san but I have seen how the Hyuga clan treats you, is it not true that the first night you were with the Hyuga's that you were almost killed because of internal issues within the Hyuga clan? So tell me how the Hyuga clan is supposed to focus on training when they have their own issues to deal with?"

Hiashi stood up clearly infuriated that Fugaku knew about that incident and said, "I have already dealt with that issue Fugaku. And as for the attack on Naruto's person that was all a mere case of him being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if you do not believe I have dealt with the issue you can ask Hokage-sama yourself he has a full report that I have personally written."

Fugaku gritted his teeth but he wasn't done just yet, "Still even if it was an accident, I have seen how your clan treats Naruto like he's trash."

"What are you getting at Fugaku, what proof do you have for such statements against my clan?" Hiashi asked fury prominent in his voice.

"What proof do I have, you ask Hiashi? It has been seen publicly how you have basically reduced this poor boy to nothing but a servant and plaything for your daughter. One of the last of the Senju clan, made to run around town buying sweets for your daughter, whom was scared off by the sight of a Kumo Shinobi, leaving Naruto to fend for himself. Your clan's treatment of Naruto disgusts me!" Fugaku spat out at Hiashi.

This time it was Hitomi to interject into the conversation, "Naruto is no servant boy to my clan, he is my daughter's best friend and savior. Whatever they do is between them and not for you to interpret as you please."

"Be that as it may Lady Hyuga, tell me why is it that Naruto is your daughter's only friend? I'm sure there are other children inside the Hyuga clan. Specifically inside the branch family maybe it's because you fear those that have ill intentions toward your daughter? How can we be sure your branch members don't have these same ill intentions toward Naruto for associating with your daughter, this will impede him from reaching his true potential, this is too big of a weakness and deterrent to his growth to ignore" Fugaku exclaimed hating how every bad point he bought up against the Hyuga's was countered so easily. Forcing him to use any pathetic excuse he could come up with to try and remove Naruto from the Hyuga's.

This greatly enraged both Hyuga's but it was Naruto who countered Fugaku instead. "Uchiha-sama I have to agree with you when you say that the branch house is a dark stain on the Hyuga clan, but all of us have our secrets, weakness's and skeletons in our closets. Just by reading books on clans of Konoha and I can already deduce some of the clans weaknesses." This had earned many gasps and many frowns from the clan heads. Naruto seeing this gave a small smile. "Fret not I only know of the obvious weakness's and nothing about your secrets." Naruto said hoping to reassure them.

An incredulous Tsume said to Naruto, "Prove it Naruto-kun what are our weaknesses." Some of the clan heads were quite intrigued on wondering what a four year old knew about their clans, why some others were more scared about what weaknesses could be potentially revealed.

Naruto turned over to Tsume and did a short bow the said, "The Inuzuka clan from my studies I have done on them I have learned many things about them like how they are one of if not the most loyal clan to Konoha," this statement made Tsume beam with pride. "They are also extremely well in tune with their ninken partners, living a symbiotic life style with them allowing the Inuzuka to combine with their partners to overwhelm their opponents. But… this is also their weakness if you separate the pair your greatly diminish their effectiveness in battle, and if you happen to kill one of them you would cripple the other for life. Also by fighting them in a cramped area you greatly decrease the amount of skills they can use.

Naruto then proceeded to go through the weakness's he knew of all the other major clans of Konoha

"The Aburame's weakness they are not as big of a threat once you get into their guard, due to lack of focus in taijutsu or kenjutsu. Also they are all naturally weak toward lighting affinity users so against Kumo they would be at a serious disadvantage.

"The Nara depend too much on the shape of the battlefield and how that accommodates their jutsus, if there is no shadow or the shadows aren't in the proper position than the Nara's techniques are of no use. This means that flat plains where there are little objects to cast shadows is not the most viable fighting area for a Nara"

"The Akimichi need to constantly eat in order to harness the ability to convert calories into chakra, so unless they can be ensured with a supply of food long term missions should not be given to an Akimichi.

"The Yamanaka rely heavily on their mind body switching techniques which from what I believe, all leave their bodies vulnerable. So Yamanakas are definitely not suited for solo missions. Where the is nobody to watch over their bodies.

"Then there is the Uchiha clan your weakness is also your pride," Naruto pointed to his own eyes. "Uchiha's rely heavily on their sharingan in a battle. Though I cannot blame them for it is a truly remarkable Dojutsu, but if an enemy were to somehow disable its use than your skills would degrade immensely. And if my studies are correct than ninjas from the mist would easily trump an Uchiha.

Though most of the clan heads were glaring at Naruto, deep down inside they knew this four year old boy was right. And if a four year old could figure it out than their enemies surely could have too. Mentally most of them made notes to up their training for their entire clan to cover their flaws. All with the exception of Fugaku Uchiha,

It was at this point he had lost all sense of dignity. While also seething from the mouth with fury, he thought to himself "How dare this boy mock the mighty Sharingan. When he was under his control he would properly reeducated him in the powers of it. He roared out at the boy the last vestiges of formality leaving him in his power-induced blindness.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT THAN?"

"RANK? I WILL LET YOU RULE THE UCHIHA CLAN WHEN I RETIRE!"

"MONEY? ALL THE FUNDS IN THE UCHIHA TRESURY WILL BE OPEN TO YOU"

"LAND? ANY LAND IN THE COMPOUND I CAN GIVE TO YOU"

"WOMEN? I WILL BETHROAL TO YOU ANY FEMALE IN THE UCHIHA CLAN"

"SO TELL ME BOY WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Shock would be an understatement if you were trying to describe the council right now; nobody would have ever imagined the Uchiha clan head would lose his cool like this. Nevertheless over the rights to care for a four year old boy. Sarutobi was about to say something to calm the enraged clan head, but Naruto beat him too it.

"Rank? You wish to sever the ties between you and your own son whom is currently set to become the next clan head? I for one cannot live with the guilt of doing such an action?

"Money? I have no need for excess of it let alone the entirety of an entire clan's treasury, I have been taught all my life that too much money is one of the many roots of evil.

"Land? The land you offer me is miniscule compared to what I have inherited, due to my new found Senju bloodline.

Sarutobi thought to himself with an amused tone "Oh my boy you actually have inherited so much more than only your Senju side, I wonder what you say when you find out you also own an island that is home to the most abundant minerals ever discovered."

"And Women? No offence Uchiha-sama but nothing you can offer me compares to what I have the chance to gain with the Hyuga clan.

"Oh and why is that boy" The slightly deranged Uchiha head requested.

Looking to humor the man Naruto responded, "Tell me Uchiha-sama but who is the most desired female in all of fire country."

Fugaku clenched his fist knowing where this was going.

Hiashi also knowing where this was going postured himself a bit higher and his lips curled up in a slight smirk.

Seeing no response from Fugaku Naruto continued anyway, turning his head to Hitomi who reddened faintly Naruto said,

"It should be no secret to anybody on this council that it is Lady Hyuga, Even though I was first told this by my Grandpa the moment I saw her I knew he was not exaggerating when he said she is a flawless beauty that is in a league above all others."

Hiashi mentally noted that he would have a few words with the Sannin, next time he saw him. Before he could continue his mental rant Naruto's next words gathered his attention.

"And which Kami has graced her with a daughter that is very much equal to her in beauty and kindness….. Naruto instantly slapped his hand over his mouth, instantly realizing what he just said in front of the entire Shinobi council and more important Hinata's parents. Though they didn't look angry Hiashi actually was rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look, while Hitomi was giggling into her sleeves.

While Tsume who was sitting next to Hitomi, was actually roaring with laughter and slapping her hand on the table, a few of the male council members actually gave him thumbs up and a grin.

Even Sarutobi required a moment to recompose himself, after that comment by Naruto. "Well I'm guessing since you are so passionate about the females of the Hyuga clan, you have made your choice already Naruto-kun? The old Hokage said hoping for Naruto to make his decision before the stake between the two clans got wedged any deeper, deep inside he held on to the hope that one day the two clans would somehow find peace with each other.

Naruto turned toward the Hokage, "You are correct Hokage-sama, though I would just like to make it known to you that I had already decided my choice at the very beginning. I merely wanted to see if what I read about the Uchiha-clan was true." Naruto said as he watched the Uchiha clan head storm from the room completely oblivious to what he was saying now. "They are more stuck up and ignorant then my grandpa is perverted."

This had evoked another round of laughter from all of the remaining council members, after the laughter died down Sarutobi stood up and said. "Well it has been quite an eventful day, I'm sure we all have better things to do with our lives. He grumbled to himself something about "dammed paper work." Than continued, so if there is nothing else to discuss this council is hereby dismissed. All the clan heads began to file out of the room before Sarutobi called out. "Actually Hiashi, Tsume do you two mind staying for a moment I have something to discuss with you two.

As Naruto was walking out with Hitomi she leaned toward him and said, "Naruto-kun do you mind if you help me play a small prank on my daughter. Who more than likely has disobeyed my orders to stay back at the compound, and is currently outside of these chambers as we speak."

"How so Lady Hyuga?" Naruto asked he was quite reluctant to play a prank on his best friend. Especially one he had such strong feelings for.

Hitomi saw the distress in Naruto's eyes at the possibility of having to prank Hinata and quickly put him at ease. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, its nothing serious just something little, all I want you to do is when you see her outside don't say hi to her and just walk by her I want to see if she can recognize you.

With a sigh Naruto nodded his head and walked ahead of Hitomi, as to draw attention away from himself so Hinata wouldn't notice. Walking out he saw Hinata standing with only one of her guards, while craning her neck as much as she could and standing on her tip toes trying to look for signs of her blonde haired hero or her parents. Though amongst the anticipation, Naruto also saw a flash of annoyance and he quickly wondered why.

**FLASH BACK  
1 HOUR AGO**

Earlier at the Hyuga compound a messenger had come to tell Hitomi that she was needed at the council chambers for an important meeting regarding Naruto, Hinata hearing this asked to come along in concern for her Naruto-kun. But Hitomi had quickly denied her telling Hinata that it was pointless for her to come along, because she wouldn't have been allowed into the council chambers.

But after a hour and a half of waiting Hinata could take the torture no more. Much to her two guard's displeasure she took off like a rocket toward the council chambers, while she was rushing through the Main Street when a boy of her age had stepped in front of her, and if it hadn't been for her slight Shinobi training she would have collided with the boy.

The boy had a wooden ceremonial sword in one hand, and his other hand reached inside his pocket to take out a yellow rectangular piece of paper than he asked Hinata.

"You're the Hyuga Heiress right?"

Hinata scowled at the boy slightly for getting in her way, "Yes I am, though if you can see I am very busy at the moment and must get going."Hinata tried to maneuver around the boy but he stopped her again by stepping in her way once more. This was quickly starting to annoy Hinata.

"My mom told me you were corrupted by the demon's taint, so here I am to purge his taint from your body. Afterward my mom told me that you will have to marry me in repayment for saving you from the demon's corruption."

The boy raised his hand with the paper and slapped the yellow paper on her forehead, which had caused Hinata's head to pop back slightly. He then bought the sword up and was able to stab it at the paper on Hinata's forehead, but was stopped when Ko who had just caught up with Hinata bought down a full powered Juken palm on the wooden sword shattering it, While Tokuma had grabbed the boys wrist an twisted it pushing the boy to the ground.

At this point the boy's mother ran out toward the boy in shock but was stopped when Ko raised a kunai at her, and stated to the women.

"Who does this boy think he is, to assault the Hyuga Heiress so brazenly in the middle of the street?"

The women with a taken back expression said, "But there are rumors that she was corrupted by the demon, my boy is doing you a favor by cleansing her of it. You should be grateful not treating my son like he is some sort of criminal."

Ko with an angry look snarled at the women and said, "Not only does your son assault our Heiress, but then you spew lies about how she is corrupt. This is an insult to the Hyuga clan and you can rest assured that both Hiashi-sama and Hokage-sama will hear about this."

The women with a nervous expression said quickly, "Well we are sorry that we got in your way, now if you could let my son go we will be out of your hair."

Ko with the same angry look, said to the women, "No, what you did to Hinata-sama is unforgivable. Tokuma will escort you and your son to the detention center, where you and your son will be properly interrogated on your assault on Hinata-sama."

Normally Hinata was a caring and forgiving person and would have let something like this slide, but not today she had already faced another Kumo-nin although this one was much kinder and now she was dealing with the stress of being uninformed of what has happened to her Naruto-kun. She no longer had the patience or tolerance to deal with these people and their made up stories. So she just watched as Tokuma took them away, ripping off the paper on her forehead she quickly resumed her journey toward the council chambers.

**FLASH BACK END**

So here Hinata stood hoping to catch a sight maybe a glimpse something to comfort her, somebody to tell her that everything was okay. She was focusing so hard that she failed to realize that Naruto had walked right in front of her and past her, now Naruto stood behind her next to Ko who he gave a grin to. Ko recognized him almost instantly though he was still in awe at his sudden growth, Ko was about to say something to Hinata but Naruto quickly made a shush sign with his finger over his lips.

Upon seeing her mother Hinata ran at her and hugged her around the waist and asked, "Okasan, where is Naruto is he okay, what are they going to do to him?"

Hitomi beamed at the amount of care her daughter showed for Naruto, they would definitely make an excellent couple one day.

"Sweetie Naruto-kun is fine, didn't you see him he walked out before I did?" Hitomi said with a faked confused look.

"What?" Hinata said in worry, it was impossible for her to miss Naruto. He had blonde hair for Kami's sake the only person that passed her with blonde hair was Yamanaka-sama and …. Instantly Hinata whipped around and saw the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at her "Naruto…."She whispered though he wasn't the same Naruto from this morning. Gone was the cute little Naruto replaced by this taller more handsome Naruto.

Instantly Hinata turned her gaze to the floor blushing up a storm, than without any notice she launched herself in a horizontal fashion like a human rocket at Naruto, and latching onto him while burying her face into his chest? This surprised Hinata because earlier this morning when she hugged him, her head was able to rest happily into the nook of his neck, but now she barely reached the top of his chest. This didn't really matter to Hinata anyway the feeling of warmth and care that he provided was still the same as it was this morning.

Never removing her face from his chest, in fear that she would faint from staring into that gorgeous new face Hinata asked. "Naruto-kun what happened to you?" though secretly she hoped that these changes were permanent because along with the warmth and care he usually gave off, this older form of Naruto also emanated an aura of protection and safety.

Naruto slowly stroke the back of her head and said, "When I was walking back to the Hyuga compound, I was attacked by some drunken man." This earned him a gasp from Hinata whom had instantly lifted her head to look up at him in worry.

"The man tried to kill me, but before he could do any damage a part of my chakra awakened and was able to save me and stop the man. Though it came with the price of changing my body what you see now."

Hearing that her Naruto-kun was almost killed was too much for Hinata, who began sobbing lightly into his chest. She then said, "Please Naruto-kun promise you will never put yourself in danger like that again."

"What do you mean Hinata-chan, I didn't purposely try to get killed" Naruto asked.

"It's your fault though, if you didn't make me leave this morning this wouldn't have happened! Promise me Naruto, promise me you won't put yourself in danger again!" Hinata exclaimed while a few tears still leaked out.

Naruto turned his face away from her and said, "You know I can't do that Hinata-chan, we both want to become Shinobi and a Shinobis life style is one of danger and death. Sometimes we have to put ourselves in danger because we are ordered too."

Hinata detached herself from Naruto than shook her head violently and said, "I don't care promise me you won't Naruto." She then stamped the ground with her foot and crossed her arms in front of her chest, while she attempted her best Hyuga serious face. Naruto almost sweat dropped seeing how she changed from crying and worried Hinata, to serious and demanding Hinata.

Still Naruto shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Hinata I can't."

Deep inside Hinata knew what Naruto was saying was right, but regardless she would still try to have her way. Suddenly a light bulb turned on in her head and she remembered a technique her mother used against her father when she wanted something he refused her.

Summoning all of the irritation she had within her she said to Naruto, "Yeah, well if you aren't going to promise me than you can sleep on the floor tonight." While giving Naruto her best attempt at the Hyuga glare.

Before Naruto could say anything back he heard giggling than he heard somebody say.

"WAPISH," turning to the source Naruto noticed it was the Akimichi clan head, talking with some of the other clan heads while making a whipping motion with his hand. "And that is how you properly tenderize a steak."

"Really?" The Nara clan head asked. "I always thought it was more of a WHITCHH would be best to tenderize the meat." while the Nara did basically the same whipping motion. "Kind of like how I make the deer move faster toward the springs, so I could have more time to relax afterwards."

"No, no, no!" came the Yamanaka head, "It's definitely more of a WATCHA! As Naruto watched as the Yamanaka clan head did the same whipping motion with his hand as the last two did. "I would know because that's how I whip those who don't want to speak down at the interrogation department, It really makes them sing."

"Hmm yes maybe, that could work" The Akimichi clan head said.

"Yes I do believe Inoichi is correct, we must try it when we get home" the Nara clan head supposed in agreement

Than in a moment that Naruto believed was a coincidence all 3 of the clan heads turned to him simultaneously, and gave him a smirk than walked off together.

All Naruto could say about the strange conversation they had overheard was, "That was kind of weird right Hinata-chan?"

All he got was a "HMPH" from Hinata as she walked off back to the Hyuga compound quickly followed by Ko.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**HINATA'S ROOM**

Hinata was currently tossing and turning on her bed, obviously having trouble sleeping. Undoubtedly she was still angry at Naruto for not promising her earlier, and even more angry at herself for not being able to fall asleep. Sitting up on her bed Hinata stared down toward the floor, where Naruto was sleeping on an extra futon. Groaning with slight frustration she grabbed her pillow and stood up off her bed.

Walking over to where Naruto laid, she lifted the covers of Naruto's futon and slipped inside and cuddled against him, laying her head on-top of his chest. This woke Naruto slightly who said drowsily.

"Huh? What happened you okay nata." He said while trying to rub the haze of sleep away from his eyes.

Without moving from her position Hinata said, "This never happened…."

* * *

**A HOLY THIS LONG ASS CHAPTER.**

**BEEN SICK SO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT SEEM MORE DROWSY THEN USUAL**


	13. Hyuga's and their limes

**Fireemblemmaster101: There will be Sasuke bashing and some light Sakura bashing because yes she ties to get stronger but really she still does nothing aside from healing.**

**I find it hard to answer the questions asked by guest's please at least leave a name in your comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hyugas and their limes**

With the Hokage, Hiashi and Tsume after the meeting, Sarutobi frowned at Tsume than said. "Tsume you know the identity of Naruto's father is supposed to be a secret. Lucky for you the civilian council did not recognize Kushina's little nick name for her husband. If word had got out that Minato's son was still alive then the consequences for both you and Naruto would have been extremely dire."

This caused Tsume to chuckle a couple of time while rubbing the back of her head than she answered, "Yes my apologies Hokage-sama, I guess Naruto-kun's appearance just awoken some memories about Minato from our academy days."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement, "Yes his sudden transformation has hasn't it? Just try to be careful from now on Tsume please, for young Naruto-kun has as many enemies outside of Konoha as he has within as you have seen today."

"Understood Hokage-sama," nodded Tsume than proceeded to leave the room. Leaving behind Hiashi alone with the Hokage who turned to him now and said.

"Well now that it's confirmed that young Naruto Uzumaki has stated that he would love to be a suitor to your eldest daughter, I believe all doubts of you having a second child with Hitomi are now gone?"

Sighing Hiashi responded to Sarutobi, "We were thinking of having a second child regardless, and we were just going to deal with the consequences as we went along. But if it all works out with Naruto I can ensure that neither of my children will ever be branded with the caged bird seal, though I am not sure how my daughter will react when I inform her that she might have to give up her heiress title."

Smiling Sarutobi put a hand on Hiashi's shoulder, "and I'm sure your daughter will understand, and if she is forced to choose I'm sure she would choose Naruto-kun over the heiress title any day of the week."

"Maybe this was actually a blessing in disguise. There are some in the main house that believed that Hinata would have never made a good clan leader at least not for the Hyuga clan." Hiashi said in a sad voice.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked a intrigued Sarutobi.

"Like Naruto said earlier, Hinata is an exact replica of her mom, not just in physical aspects but also in personality. Like her mom she is considered to be too kind and gentle in the eyes of the Hyuga clan." Hiashi says in his continued sadden tone.

Sarutobi answered attempting to cheer Hiashi up, "I would normally tell you not to doubt your daughter, but I see that is probably no longer necessary and at least now you have a second chance to raise a clan head that your clan can deem worthy. But regardless of all of this Hiashi you have to remember that all children need to feel loved and wanted, even those that are supposed to be impartial and as stoic as possible."

Feeling slightly better Hiashi gives the Hokage a small smile and says, "Thank you Hokage-sama for your excellent words of advice as usual."

Chuckling slightly Sarutobi says, "Wouldn't be much of a Hokage if I couldn't give some basic help to the people whom I'm supposed to watch over would I? However what I need to tell you next might make you less than happy.

Hiashi's eye brow raised slightly than he asked, "And what might that be Hokage-sama?"

"The CRA." Sarutobi said with a disinterested face though Hiashi swore he saw a perverted glimmer in his eye. But Hiashi put it off as him being overworked.

Rubbing his chin slightly Hiashi supposed, "Yes that might be an issue with the clan, but it can't be helped because Naruto is responsible for the survival of three clans now if I'm correct."

Nodding his head Sarutobi said, "Yes that is correct, although he isn't the last Senju my former student Tsunade has shown no interest in having any more children, after her first one had some unforeseen issues at birth." (Jiraiya never told Sarutobi the truth.) "I also would recommend telling your daughter about the CRA as soon as possible, these things have a tendency to cause some major jealousy issues in the future."

Hiashi thought about it for a second than nodded his head, "Understood Hokage-sama I will discuss this with my wife tonight, and decide the best course of action for it."

Smiling the Hokage said, "Excellent Hiashi, well since there is nothing else for us to discuss you may go, and I would just like to wish you good luck tonight ….. on both your endeavors." This time Hiashi was sure he saw the same perverted glimmer that flashed in the Hokage's eyes earlier, but he choose not to call the Hokage out on it. With one short bow Hiashi turned and left the council chambers leaving the Hokage alone.

Sarutobi let out a drawn out sigh, he knew it was going to be an extremely busy day today with all the events that had happened and this dammed meeting had only delayed his assault on the mountains of paper work that he had already left in his office. But before he returned to the Hokage's office he knew he had to make a stop back home first to switch to a new set of Hokage robes. The one benefit of these robes was that one had the ability to soil themselves and nobody would be the wiser, and Sarutobi had definitely soiled himself slightly when Hitomi had first threatened and attempted to murder him.

Using the Shunshin technique to leave the room, he prayed that nobody was back at home at the moment.

**LATER THAN NIGHT**

Hitomi had just put Hinata to bed and Naruto into his futon on the floor, much to Hitomi's amusement that Hinata had actually followed through on her threat. She was now currently sitting next to her husband inside his office, drinking her newly bought and thankfully poison free tea much to the displeasure of certain Hyuga bank accounts. More specifically the bank accounts of the Hyuga traitors and their family.

Hiashi had on his reading glasses and was going through paperwork regarding missions, spending's, daily activities and other requests. Without looking up from his paper work Hiashi said, "My love you know Naruto's family is extremely prestigious." Hitomi nodded her head which prompted Hiashi to continue, "Hypothetically speaking if a female of our clan were to marry him… let's take our daughter Hinata as an example." This was able to entice out one of his wife's marvelous giggles which he loved so much. "You do realize that by clan law she cannot be branded with the caged bird seal because of how high Naruto's family status is. So it would be very safe to say that that an additional child is not out of the question anymore. If Hiashi could he would defintely beat himself half to death than set himself on fire, here was a chance to make love to his drop dead gorgeous wife and here he was being as stoic and corny as ever… "Really smooth Hiashi Hyuga real smooth," Hiashi thought to himself.

Hitomi knew what her husband was implying but seeing her daughter stand up to Naruto today, Hitomi thought it would be fun to mess with her husband for a bit. Staring at her cup of tea Hitomi said in a impassive voice, "Yes…. Hypothetically speaking of course that would be true."

"DAMMIT" Hiashi roared in his mind while also crying a waterfall of tears. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID…. Wait! Maybe I can still salvage this somehow, think Hiashi…. I know change the subject."

"The Hokage told me that Naruto will probably have to invoke the CRA." … "ARE YOU INSANE!" Hiashi mentally bawled. "Yep definitely not getting any tonight, would have killed you to think of something romantic wouldn't it."

"Hinata won't like to hear that she already is so unselfish. Hopefully she won't mind being unselfish one more time when it comes to sharing Naruto. But I guess it can't be helped especially when you have the weight of 3 clans riding on your shoulders," Hitomi answered still in her impassive voice. Inside her mind she had on the biggest smirk of her life, she had never realized messing with her husband would be so fun. Setting the cup of tea down on Hiashi's table she stands up and says, "Well it's getting late, so I'm going to be retiring to our room. Try not to stay up too late working dear." With that Hitomi turned and left the room.

"Not even a kiss or a peck goodnight …. You're a fool Hiashi Hyuga." Hiashi mumbled outloud to himself the moment the door had closed behind Hitomi. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the cup of tea his wife had left. "Maybe," Hiashi said while reaching toward the cup, picking it up he saw all the tea had already all been drunk as expected. But that wasn't what Hiashi was looking for turning the cup slighty he found an imprint of Hitomi's lips left by her lipstick to his delight, he bought it to his lips and kissed the mark gently. "Hmmm, white jasmine." Hiashi said out in pleasure.

Setting the cup back down Hiashi picked up an application requesting a Hyuga to examine the structural integrity of a building, Sighing Hiashi stamped a denied on the form and said "Hyuga's are not construction workers, how dare they ask us to use our eyes for something so insignificant." Tossing the application into the denied pile which was dwarfing the approved pile as usual, Hiashi heaved a sigh and took off his reading glasses preparing to turn off the lamp on his desk, he was stopped when the door to his office slid open.

In walked a disheveled looking Hitomi, instantly in concern Hiashi jumped over his desk and dashed over to her and asked. "My love what has happened are you okay?" the answer he received was one he would have never expected.

"Hyuga-sama." She breathed out in a seductive tone as she slid the door behind her closed

Astonishment over took Hiashi when he realized it, she wasn't hurt or attacked she was playing with him. She had loosened the sash of her Kimono causing one side of it to have slid off enough to show the creamy white skin of her shoulder and just the top of one of her supple breasts. Quickly it became obvious to Hiashi that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the Kimono.

For the first time in a long time Hiashi stuttered, "Yea.. yea.. Yes Hitomi-chan how ca.. ca.. can I help you?

"Hyuga-sama it's terrible, I seemed to have lost my horsy and I'm not much of a princess without him. Will you help me find him?" She said while she ran her hands against his chest, while slipping her hands through his robe and pulling it apart exposing his broad chest. Then she gripped the edges of his robe gazing up at him with pleading eyes that had a hint of desire in them.

Hiashi tried to answer the goddess that was currently asking for his favor, but his voice was stuck in his throat. His mouth just continued to open and shut over and over like a fish but no sound would come out as hard as he tried.

Hitomi saw her husband's predicament, and the power she held over him at the moment. She would have stopped messing with him by now, but for some reason tonight she just felt extra feisty. Maybe it was her ability to turn one of the most powerful and influential men in Konoha into putty this was just so exhilarating to her. Deciding to see how far she could go with messing with her husband she sighed out loud clearly in disappointment, turning away from Hiashi she said in a gloomy tone.

"Well I see that you are far too busy to help a poor helpless princess like me, or maybe you do not have the ability to help find my horse. I will get out of your way so you can go and more important and pleasurable things…." Putting her finger to her lips in thought she suggested to herself. "Maybe Naruto-kun will come and help find my horsy."

This was able to bait a reaction from her husband, by playing on his ego she knew he would respond. Hiashi instantly grabbed Hitomi around the waist and pulled her into his bare chest. And he said in a strong and sturdy voice, "Hah I am the Hyuga clan head, I have more than enough ability to help find your horsy Hitomi-hime."

She softly nuzzled into his chest than tilted her head up and wrapped her hand around Hiashi's neck pulling him toward her face. Hiashi thought she was trying to kiss him so he closed his eyes as he leaned in, but instead of giving him a deep passionate kiss she Hitomi rubbed her cheek against his than whispered into his ears.

"That's a relief Hyuga-sama, and I think I have an idea of my horsy's whereabouts already." With that Hitomi grabbed her husband's arm and tripped him with her feet, causing him to fall face first into the ground. Hiashi was only able to stop himself from fully face planting by jutting his two arms out with his years of honed ninja reflexes. Before he had a chance to right himself from his position of being on both his knees and hands he felt a sudden weight on his back. Turning his head he saw his wife had mounted his back in a side saddle position and in her hand "is that a RIDING CROP!" Hiashi thought with his eyes split wide open.

It was confirmed when she bought it down on his rear with a light swat, while it didn't necessarily hurt it was still able to force him to buckle and shudder slightly when she had hit him.

In a light scolding tone she said to him, "That is your punishment for hiding from me." She raised the riding crop once again but this time instead of bringing it down on Hiashi's backend she slowly traced his jaw with it and whispered into his ear in a low and sensual voice. "But I will let it slide for the reason that I really missed riding my horsy, so you better pray your patrols don't walk by here tonight. Because I will definitely be galloping on my horsy all night long Horse-ashi-kun."

"Sweet kami…" that was all Hiashi was able to say out in a very un-Hiashi like and flabbergasted voice. And did Hiashi ever pray he prayed to every single former Hyuga clan head and then he prayed specifically to Kushina and Minato for they were the ones to help reinforce his silencing seals and other privacy seals in his office. Cause if there were limits on those seals Hiashi was sure tonight was when he was going to find out what they were. Since clearly there was going to a lot of screaming tonight and Hiashi feared that he would be doing the majority of it.

Hiashi opened his eyes to find he was not staring up at the usual ceiling of his bedroom, But it was the ceiling of his office. Slightly confused he looked down at the weight on his chest and last night's memories instantly came flooding back to him. Currently his wife was laying on-top of his bare chest sharing his current state of dress; both of them were only covered up to their chest areas by the combination of her kimono and his robe. Her face was currently one of deep and long deprived satisfaction and her hair was wild and untamed as proof of their adventures last night, regardless Hiashi lightly stroked it while he just laid there taking a moment just to enjoy his wives presence.

Hiashi was broken out of his relishing by the door to his office sliding open to his dismay, as the person who was standing there was none other than his father. Who had a speechless look on his face seeing and smelling the activities his son and daughter in law had partook in last night. Locking his eyes with his son for just a second he instantly slid the door closed, trying to wipe the memory he had just seen from his mind.

Quickly striding down the halls of the Hyuga compound he looked for something to distract him, quickly deciding he would help in training Hinata with her chakra exercises. He walked over to her room knocked a few times than waited a full minute before he slid the door open, to his disbelief he found his granddaughter basically in the same position he had found his son and his wife earlier. Yet he was relieved to at least find her and the blonde hair boy fully clothed. He approached them fully intent on waking Hinata up before he was frozen in his tracks when Hinata said out loud in her sleep.

"Hmmm harder Naruto-kun, push me harder."

Horror pure horror came over his face, that was it he didn't this boy could be the heir of a nation or even if he was the son of a kage. He was going to neuter him and it definitely was going to be in the most painful way possible, but before he could do anything he was once again stopped by Hinata's voice.

"Higher …. I want to swing higher, push me harder Naruto-kun."

He sweat dropped at what his granddaughter was dreaming about and his own stupidity; they were kids of course they weren't partaking in the same activities as her parents were. Deciding that his aging heart wouldn't be able to take much more today, he choose not to wake Hinata or her friend and with that he headed back to his room. Lying down on his bed he rested his clasped hands on his stomach and closed his eyes when he heard his wives voice.

"I thought you were going to see what Hiashi was doing."

With a sigh he just responded, "Don't remind me."

Back with Hiashi and Hitomi who had just woken up and was sitting on top of her husband, she leaned down and gave her husband a deep and passion filled kiss while also pressing her breasts against her husband's chest. She broke the kiss after a short moment which lead to a groan of disappoint from her husband and leaned her forehead against his and said, "Hmm my horsy seems to be quite out of shape and practice, I think we are definitely going to have to solve that issue aren't we my love."

Hiashi laid on his office floor in such astonishment and how perverted his wife could be, He was clearly in no shape to answer her, so he did the next best thing which was nod intensely. Hitomi gave him a perverted smiled and once again began her love for galloping on her horsy as continuation from last night. This once again led Hiashi to begin praying, this time he prayed that nobody else walked through that door especially not his daughter or Naruto. Because at the moment he didn't think he would be able to control himself even if they did.

* * *

**THIS WAS A TEST OF MY ABILITIES TO WRITE LEMONY CONTENT **

**MAYBE ONE DAY I MIGHT WRITE A ACTUAL ONE IF I EVER GROW THE BALLS TO RISK MY ACCOUNT AND STORY**


	14. Arrows of Retribution

**Lady Candace: Yes the rest of the Harem has been decided, but don't want to reveal them all at once.**

**ExtremeMellowpudding: Yeah I know it's kind of slow but we had a 23 year time skip in chapter 4, so my time skip jutsu is on cool down at least for long ones. But in reality I just have so much to milk from this arc that it kind of just dragged on. Maybe I'll try to speed it up.**

**1v2: Oh when the retrieving Tsunade arc comes around its going to be fun. I already have a bunch planned out for it**

**This is at the Guest who didn't leave a name but wanted to answer because this might be a very common question. They asked "what is CRA"? CRA is short for Clan Restoration Act, it is a law made up by fanfiction writers that allows for one man or women to take on multiple spouses, for the reason of rebuilding their clan. Usually the story behind it is that it was a law enacted by Tobirama Senju during his term as the second Hokage. At least that's what I read from other fanfics and usually that's what it is.**

**Jhosereyes: it was a bit confusing, but I think you ask how to differentiate which child goes into which clan. Basically for my story it doesn't depend on what ability's the children gain, it falls directly under which wife the child was conceived from. Basically every wife will fall under a different clan. An example will be Hinata would take the Uzumaki name, so regardless if her child has mokuton or w.e that child will be an Uzumaki and so on for the other wives.**

**Firedragoonknight: sadly those won't be part of Naruto's harem but I will incorporate them into the story somehow.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Arrows of Retribution**

It was now the court day for the traitors of the Hyuga clan. Before the full Shinobi council and even the Raikage they were now under trial. The charges pressed against them ranged from assisting in kidnapping the heir of the Hyuga clan to attempted over throwing of the Hyuga clan.

But their confessions didn't come easy; and only came after hours of long strenuous torture by Ibiki whom many believed that he had quite an enjoyable experience did one of the traitors crack and spill all of their secrets. So currently the 5 of them were chained to the floor of the council chambers.

"Tell me Hideki what did the councilors from Kumo offer you in exchange for providing them with a perfect opportunity to kidnap the Hyuga heiress?" The Hokage asked in a completely serious tone.

"The opportunity to strengthen the Hyuga clan, in exchange for that pathetic excuse for a Hyuga heiress we would in turn receive 30 million ryos and one of the treasures of the sage of six paths. Hideki answered with a smirk.

Hotaka who was chained next to him added on, "A completely lopsided trade if you ask me, for us I mean." Then he began to roar with laughter.

Hideki's face changed into a snarl and said, "and we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for that meddling monkey and the demon brat."

Hiashi gripped the edge of the table with enough force to splinter the oak that was used to make it, He roared out at the man while leaking an abundance of killing intent. "MY DAUGHTER IS WORTH MORE THAN A COUPLE OF RYOS AND SOME ARTIFACT."

"Pshh she is weak and would have made a weak clan head, you should be thanking me for trying to strengthen our clan." Hideki snapped at Hiashi who just narrowed his eyes at him.

Tsume slammed her hands down on the table and yelled out, "Where are your morals! She is just a child not some object you can trade away for your own selfish benefits."

"Yes I agree, The Hokage said. "I am all for strengthening Konoha's clans but to sell a child into servitude is just a too inhumane way to do it. For that I sure we can all agree that all 5 of you guilty on the account of being accomplices to an attempting kidnapping."The Hokage grabbed another piece of paper from his desk and read off of it.

"The next charges we have are attempted murder of one Hitomi Hyuga, Hyuga Matriarch. Tell me why kill Hitomi? Where does she stand in this plan of yours?"

Hideki answered indifferently, "She was just a piece of the plan to completely crush Hiashi's spirit, we choose to poison her because we needed from her at least another clan heir, one that 'we' could groom to our fitting. If all had gone according to plan Hitomi would have died after giving birth, and her death would have been blamed on complications of birth.

"Bastards" Hiashi gritted out.

Sarutobi saw Hiashi's rage quickly building so he quickly said, "We have proof and evidence tying one of you to being the poisoner specifically you Hotaka, seeing how we found the poison and the antidote in your safe inside your room. Along with how you also you left the most obvious paper trial of receipts leading back to you. So for this we find you Hotaka guilty for attempted murder while the other four will be charged as collaborators."

Looking over at Hiashi Sarutobi was sure Hiashi's self-control was soon reaching his limit. He had to end this trial before Hiashi jumped over the table and did something rash. "Now although we have a host of additional charges, the two charges that have already been condemned to you 5, is already enough to sentence you all to death! So I will save the rest of the council its precious time and schedule your execution for …"

Before Sarutobi could continue Hiashi raised a hand to halt him, Sarutobi asked "Do you have something to add Hyuga-sama?"

"Hokage-sama seeing as how these 5 were Hyuga clan members, I wish to be the one to carry out their execution." Hiashi asked while never taking his glare off the traitors.

The Hokage took a moment to think it over then he turned to Hiashi and said, "Fine the terms and date of the execution of these five are completely up to you and your clan to decide."

Glare still unwavering Hiashi replied, "Thank you Hokage-sama, I will ensure justice is swiftly dealt to these conspirators."

"Excellent Hyuga-sama, now that this is concluded we will move onto the next case please bring in the Kumo traitor." Saurtobi asked the Anbu by the door.

As they opened the door to let the Kumo-nin in, Sarutobi thought to himself "Today is going to be a long day, it's definitely long past the time for me to get a second replacement for this mantle now whom can it be."

Currently Hinata and Naruto were walking through the park district, after spending the morning playing at the park. With Hinata hugging his arm while resting her head on his chest, currently they were heading toward the bakery. Since Hinata had missed her daily fixing of cinnamon buns yesterday.

Suddenly Naruto heard a voice inside his head,

"**Kid do you realize there is somebody following you two," **Kurama stated.

"Kurama you do realize Hinata is the Hyuga heiress, she basically has an eternal shadow of guards which has only been heighten since her kidnapping attempt." Naruto said

"Yes the boy makes sense Kurama, the girl is from a very prestigious clan." Hashirama said agreeing with Naruto.

"**Look I might be stuck in this cage but I can still feel sense chakra signatures in the outside world to a certain extent, I have pretty much gotten used to the chakra signatures of your mate and her two shadows. But this new one is one I recognize from the time with your mother." **Kurama stated in his casual voice**.**

"The boy's mother? She was a Jinchuriki as well?" Hashirama asked curiously.

"**Yes Kushina Uzumaki she was the one chosen by your wife Shodai, This chakra signature I'm feeling right now was one that was very often close to the boy's mother." **Kurama answered. **"Now I don't know if this person is a threat or not but maybe you should confront him."**

"You think so?" Naruto asked

Kurama nodded which led Hashirama to say, "And I know the perfect plan to flush him out."

Back in the outside world Naruto tensed slightly which caused Hinata to look up at him in concern. Naruto looked back down at her with a smile, than leaned in to her and pretended to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear and whispered to her. "Hinata-chan I believe this is somebody following us, aside from your two guards." Hinata's face changed to one of slight concern. "I'm not sure if he means us any harm but I intend to find out, here's the plan we will walk like we know nothing for another minute than I want you to ask me out loud to help retie your shoelace." The pair continued to walk along the path until Hinata stopped and looked up at Naruto with a nervous look and slight blush on her face than she asked.

"Naruto-kun my shoelace seems to have come loose do you mind helping me retie it?

"Of course my Hina-hime," Naruto said in a sweet tone. This caused Hinata to giggle and blush slightly at being given a pet nickname and being called a princess.

The man following them in the tree blushed slightly at the twos husband and wife like relationship, then he said to himself as Naruto got down on one knee to reach for her shoe, "Now isn't that cute…. Wait a minute slippers don't have shoe laces!" But it was too late for him, as before he could blink he was wrapped in wood that had burst out of the tree. The man was shocked that two, four year olds had been able to catch him.

Instantly the two Hyuga guards jumped up to where the man was now immobilized, berating themselves for now being able to detect the man Ko quickly asked. "Anbu-san what business do you have with these two?"

"Aah ha ha ha," That was the only reply the Anbu in the dog mask, could give as he laughed embarrassingly.

"Yes what are you doing here senpai, you were not assigned to watch over them." Another voice said as another Anbu in a crow mask melded out from the tree trunk.

The dog masked Anbu turned to his companion and said, "Well I just got back from a mission and heard, Naruto came back from Mount Myoboku so I wanted to see how he was doing."

"I see," The crow masked Anbu replied in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me, but why were you following us?" Naruto interrupted as he pointed toward the crow masked Anbu.

The Anbu turned to him and said, "I was assigned to watch over you Naruto-san, after that incident in the market district. My mission has been changed to begin training you in the Shinobi arts, so you can defend yourself properly next time an event like that occurs again.

"So why were you sneaking around and following us, why didn't you just come out and introduce yourself?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"It seemed to me that both you and Lady Hyuga were enjoying yourselves so much, that I didn't want to intrude on your personal bonding time." The crow Anbu replied in his same indifferent tone.

The 3 Hyugas and Naruto all sweat dropped at the explanation the crow Anbu gave,

"Ah by chance do you mind freeing my companion, I can assure you he means no harm to either of you." Asked the Crow masked Anbu.

"Huh, oh right my bad." Naruto said slightly embarrassed at forgetting about the other Anbu, Naruto waves his hands in a dismissing gesture and the branches retreat back inside the tree.

Inu was stunned, such natural control over Mokuton. "His control could possibly match up to the Shodaimes."

Crow jumped down from the branch and landed, than removed his mask. "My name is Uchiha Itachi I have been assigned by the Sandaime Hokage, to be one of your senseis until it is time for you to join the academy."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "You're the second Uchiha I have met this week, hopefully your more pleasant than the first one. And you said you will be 'one' of my senseis, what do you mean by that?"

"I might be an Uchiha but I am nothing like the rest of my family I can assure you that, though there is good reason for you to doubt me. I have heard about the stunt my dad pulled the other day. Aside from me there is another assigned Anbu to help you in developing Mokuton abilities, but he is currently out on a mission and I'm sure my colleague who you just caught is itching to teach you. Aren't you Kakashi?"

"Nyeh, Itachi don't go around blowing my cover like that. You know it's against the rules." The newly dubbed Kakashi said as he took off his mask.

"Regardless you were planning to quit the Anbu force within the year, so you might as well tender your resignation early so you can help me in beginning to train Naruto-san." Itachi said in his indifferent tone, which was really starting to make irk Naruto slightly.

"Whatever you say Itachi," Kakashi said as he also jumped down next to Itachi and walked over to Naruto.

Looking up at Kakashi Naruto asks, "Did you know my mother?"

This boy never ceases to surprise me thought Kakashi, "Yes I did know your mother Naruto, I greatly admired her even though at times she was a bit eccentric. But I respected her greatly because she taught me so much, which is why I want to pass down some of her teachings to you now."

"Will you tell me more about her personal life? Grandpa told me some of it but he's always too busy to tell me more." Naruto said hopefully.

Giving him one of his eye smiles Kakashi says, "Sure I will tell you about some of stories I remember of your mother, but not right now because we have quite an audience at the moment." Turning to Hinata Kakashi says, "No disrespect Lady Hinata but the identity of Narutos family is an S-classed secret."

Hinata nods than says, "I understand Anbu-san, I trust that Naruto will reveal his secrets to me when its time."

Kakashi just gives Hinata a short eye smile, Itachi walks up next to Kakashi and says to him. "Senpai I do believe we should start training Naruto-san, we only have a couple of days because I will be on a mission after he returns from Mount Myoboku."

Kakashi nods at Itachi than turns to Naruto and asks him, "So Naruto what do you know about Ninjutsu?"

**1 Day Later**

Currently Hiashi had all the traitors chained securely to a wall in a dungeon underneath the Hyuga compound. They had just been through getting thorough reeducation, on every single chakra point and nerve in the human body. Specifically targeting ones in their arms and legs, which were now more than likely paralyzed for the rest of their lives. This lesson was bought to them by none other than clan head himself, which would have been a dream come true for any of these members had they not been in their current situation.

After spending a good part of the morning and afternoon with his teachings, he needed a refreshing cup of tea. Luckily his wife was spectating the current lesson, all the while brewing her favorite tea. Hiashi walked over to the table where his wife was, and sat down on a pillow next to her.

Hitomi handed him a cup of tea and said in a voice that was too sinisterly sweet, "You must be tired from working all day honey, have a cup of tea you must be parched."

Hiashi leaned over and gave her and swift kiss on the cheek, "Thank you my love, your right I am quite tired. I think it's time to conclude our lesson, what about you?"

Hitomi rested her head on Hiashi's chest, running her hand down his chest she said in a content manner. "Yes dearest let us end this charade, so we can move onto more pleasurable activities. Hitomi seductively breathing the last part into Hiashi's ear.

Hiashi gulped than made a hand motion to signal a guard, to bring forth a wooden rectangular box and a cylinder shaped package wrapped in cloth. Setting both down on the table, the guard gave a short bow and retreated from the room. Hitomi stood up and opened up the wooden box first, revealing a majestic looking white bow adorned with the symbols of both the Hyuga clan and the fire daimyo. It was around 38 inches and made out of spruce wood. Taking the bow out of the box Hitomi took a moment to admire its craftsmanship, and then said to the traitors in her deceitfully sweet voice.

"This bow was given to my daughter by the fire daimyo as a gift on her first birthday, enhanced with chakra to give it more range and power this weapon is as dangerous as it is majestic. As much as I would love to have my daughter use you 5 as target practice, I rather her not have to carry such a burden of killing another human so early in her life. So I will be your executioner in her place."

She then reached over toward the clothed cylinder object and unraveled it, presenting a quiver of arrows. Taking one arrow out she loaded it into the bow and drew the bowstring back and aimed it at Hotaka, who instantly to no avail began squirming against the chains. She said in the same voice

"Take a guess where the wood that made these arrows came from Hotaka."

Hotaka feebly spat in Hitomi's direction than snarled at her, "Shut up bitch, if you're going to kill me than just … AHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled in pain as Hitomi let go of the bowstring causing the arrow to fly directly into his ear, pinning his head into the wall with a thud while also causing him tremendous amounts of pain.

Taking another arrow out of the quiver Hitomi said in a cunning manner, "Now, now Hotaka watch your language, It's so unbecoming of a former council member, But come on Hotaka its more fun if you take a guess…. At least for me it is, let me give you a hint it's not from those broom handles you got stuck so high up your backend."

Hitomi heard a strained cough from behind her, ignoring it she put it off as her husband attempting to hide a chuckle with a cough.

This time Hideki bellowed out, "You think you are so scary, you're not your just a little pampered princess. Let me free from these chains and I will show you the true power of the Hyuga…. GAHHH" Hideki yelled out in indescribable amounts of pain as an arrow imbedded into his right eye with a disturbingly wet squelch.

"How dare you still attempt to my Hyuga clans name, like I said you were former council members you worthless pieces of trash! You and your associates have already dragged our name through the mud enough. Hitomi said in a cold and dark tone almost equal to the one she used on the Hokage a couple of days ago.

Hiashi shivered at this, those who assumed Hitomi was just a spoiled princess were in for a rude wakeup call. Anybody that truly knew her knew that the Hyuga matriarch had a mean streak. This was clear proof in her mastery in archery and Juken. But what sent a shiver down Hiashi's spine was that he knew for a fact Hideki wasn't going to die anytime soon from the arrow in his eye, she knew all the right places to aim at to prevent instant death. He had to make a mental note never to piss his wife off at least not enough to make her take out her bow.

As Hitomi set another arrow into the bow she said with a proud yet still cold expression, "Maybe you are all going senile, but I did at one point fight against Iwagakure in the third Shinobi war. And I wasn't given the name the Elven Hyuga just because I looked good."

"Hah you probably fucked any Iwa troop you came across, to gain that …." One of the traitors tried to say but was instantly silenced when Hitomi shot an arrow into her mouth and through her cheek.

Squinting her eyes into a glare Hitomi said in a disgusted tone, "How low have you fallen to even suggest, I would have an affair behind my husbands back. I am not a pig unlike some of you, for one how do I know you didn't sleep with the Kumo ambassador to as you would call it sweeten the deal."

Hitomi's face suddenly changed to a smirk as she said, "Though I do have to thank you for one thing, which is introducing my daughter to the Namikaze heir."

Suddenly the remaining four traitors who could still talk began muttering to each other, when they stopped Hotaka asked, "What in the world are you talking about girl, The Yondaime is dead."

At this point Hitomi began laughing, "For those who once prided themselves as some of the strongest in my clan, I'm starting to wonder if your all-powerful and all seeing eyes need a checkup. Since you are not going to be leaving this room again, I will let you into a double s-classed secret let me ask you Blonde hair… blue eyes it's not a coincidence they look the same." She finished with a shrug.

After a moment realization set in for the traitors Hotaka stuttered out, "The boy is the Namikaze heir."

Hitomi nodded her head, and then she said with a smirk. "Remind me again what Kumo offered you again 30 million ryos? Don't make me laugh though the Namikaze weren't actually a clan, Minato was as you put it filthy rich. The bounty he collected after he decimated the Iwa army was absurd and when you add his wives fortune that surpasses not only what Kumo offered you but probably the entirety of Kumo's treasury."

"His wife?" Hotaka whispered out.

With a grin Hitomi said, "Isn't it obvious who his wife was, she wasn't just heir of a clan or even the heir of a Kage she was the heir of an entire nation. A nation of people known for their longevity so imagine the savings of those who lived well into their hundreds. Though she never told me the full number I imagine their combined savings could probably buy up 2-3 hidden villages straight up. Now if you add 4 years of interest…. Well you can do the math."

"Well we were going to get one of the treasures of the sage!" Hotaka yelled out.

"Naruto inherited an entire island, but guess what with his new found Senju bloodline he can ask for the Scroll of seals, sword of the thunder god and other Senju artifacts any time he wants. So I think we are fine without the treasure of the sage."

Hotaka glared at Hitomi than said out in a defeated tone, "Regardless if you're going to kill us than do it, because at the end of the day you and your daughter and still the weak link of our clan."

Hitomi shook her head than said, "I won't spare you the pleasantry of immediate death, But I am going to take away what makes you think you are superior to others." Hitomi loaded 4 arrows into the bow and pointed it at Hotaka.

Hotaka stuttered slightly, "What are you talking about BIT…. AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hitomi let loose the 4 arrows which imbedded into each of the traitors right eye with the exception of Hideki who already had one in his eye. They were all currently screeching, clearly in immense amounts of pain.

Hotaka tried to fight against the pain and look up at Hitomi in defiance, to his horror moment he looked up he saw Hitomi already had another 4 arrows loaded into the bow. Immediately she fired them into the remaining eyes of the 4 other traitors around Hotaka. Which cause their screaming to once against erupt from their mouths, however for some reason barely any blood came from their wounds which even surprised Hitomi somewhat.

Though at that moment she could care less, staring into Hotaka's one remaining eye she gave him an evil grin and said, "Take one last look Hotaka, because from now on you can enjoy the rest of your life in darkness. Contemplating about the mistake you made when you tried to kidnap my daughter." Taking the last arrow from the quiver she drew it back and released it.

Hotaka watched as the arrow cut through the air in slow-mo as it slowly approached his face than in an instant his world turned black. That was all his body could take as he fainted from the pain. Turning back to Hiashi Hitomi smiled at him, all Hiashi could return was a slight tremor of the corner of his lip. He was so startled by the display his wife put on, he didn't even realize she had embraced him and was now nuzzling her face into his chest.

Slowly Hiashi was able to stuttered out, "So where did those arrows come from."

Without removing her face from his chest Hitomi said, "I asked Naruto-kun to demonstrate his Mokuton abilities by making me the shafts and tips."

Slighting amused with his wives arrangements he asked, "Did he question why you wanted them in such a specific shape?"

Hitomi chuckled lightly than said, "I told him it was for a bird cage for Hinata."

"Hinata has a bird?" Hiashi questioned Hinata never passed as a bird person to him.

"She does now, where do you think I got the feathers for the fletching's." Hitomi replied in a mischievous tone.

Chuckling slightly Hiashi said, "Naruto made the shaft and the tips, Hinata provided the bow and a feathers…..kind of poetic justice isn't it."

Hitomi let out a satisfied sigh and just said, "Yeah."

* * *

**AND THAT NEARLY CONCLUDES THE HYUGA GAIDEN, WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?**

**SORRY ABOUT DELAY BLAME STEAM SALSE AND LoL**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY READING AND ANSWERING THEM**


	15. Rabbits vs Snakes

**Uchiha Isuke: It's going to be light bashing, and in my story she is only really going to be a side character.**

**Maevis Pas: You're talking about a boy who spent his whole life with a super pervert. There are no way he's not going to at least have tiny thoughts about sexual activities.**

**Fireemblemmaster101: Not intending to do any rushing through the story, the only reason I take it so slowly is because I have so many ideas and want to get them all down. **

**Ferduran: I will think about it, but I probably won't add her Naruto's harem is already pretty big It just feels weird adding more.**

**Sub-zero –Hidden Crio: Do you mind telling me where I screwed up? So I could possibly not make the same mistake later on?**

**Seanhicks4: Thanks for finding that mistake, fixed it immediately.**

**TehShadowkitten: Itachi always loyal to leaf but he will have to go to akatsuki to be a double agent. I'm still iffy on the lemony parts if anything I will do what you suggested and upload onto another site and just post the link here.**

**As for everybody that posted about how bad ass Hitomi was, I think bad ass Hitomi is going to be a recurring theme in this story so expect more.**

**So this entire chapter was written in normal font except the thoughts, so you guys can see how shitty my normal writing style is and why I like to use Italics so much.**

* * *

Chapter: 15 Rabbits vs. Snakes

Training with two Anbu captains would have been a dream comes true for any normal Shinobi. But it definitely didn't feel like it to Naruto, when one of them was a complete slave driver. Itachi Uchiha was no slouch when it came to being a ninja, and he certainly didn't want anybody else to be one either so he basically drove anybody that worked under him into the ground, this anybody at the moment was currently Naruto much to the displeasure of Hinata. Whom by the way would have been enjoying sitting underneath a tree with a box of her favorite cinnamon buns, had it not been being made to watch as both Itachi and Kakashi attacked Naruto viciously with Kunais and shurikens. Both were hell bent on the un-official mission to test the limits of his instinctive Mokuton defense.

Every time they threw a shuriken or kunai it would be either be caught by a branch or block by a pillar of wood, depending on the speed they were thrown at. This prompted both Anbu to quickly abandon their assault with ranged weapons and proceed to attempt to get into Naruto's guard, by switching over to taijustu for Kakashi and kenjustu for Itachi. Both quickly found out it wasn't the most brilliant of ideas. With kunai's and shuriken Naruto's branches could only really retaliate by throwing back kunai's that were caught. But now with them in such close proximity to Naruto his wood was able to start attacking them back ruthlessly. Every time Itachi would cut down a branch or root another one would rapidly spring up to begin where the last one had left off.

The scary thing was that both Naruto and his defense was actually starting to adapt to both fighters, and by the time Itachi and Kakashi realized this, Itachi had lost his katana and Kakashi's arm and legs with riddled with splinters. They both were just able to jump away back to a safe range, before the wood was able to surround them.

Kakashi was starting to believe that Naruto was actually training them more than they were training him. Kakashi turned to Itachi who turned to him and nodded, immediately they both began running through the same hand signs than they simultaneously said out "**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu" **both blowing out two fire balls the height of a small building and width of a cart. Which were now flying at Naruto at high speeds.

Seeing the two fireballs Naruto suddenly heard a voice in his head, "Naruto the automatic defenses won't be enough to stop both their attacks." Hashirama cried out. Naruto nodded in understanding then ran though his own hand signs as well slamming his hand on the floor after he was finish Naruto yelled out, "**Mokuton: Wood Locking wall." **Raising out of the ground numerous wooden pillars rose up and locked together in a dome shape around Naruto. Closing just in time as both Fire balls hit the dome causing it to buckle slightly than splinter and crack in multiple places he felt the head and pressure of the attacks. So Naruto instinctively put his hands together in a serpent sign and began channeling chakra in order to reinforce his cracking wooden dome.

"_**You know Shodai-chan I don't think having the boy use a wooden dome to stop two giant fire balls was the most brilliant idea." **__Kurama said in a bored tone from inside the cage_.

Hashirama's eyebrow twitched in annoyance with the nickname that he was given by Kurama, "If you forgot Kurama, I used the same technique to stop one of your tail beast balls."

Chuckling Kurama replied, "_**Yes but you also have to remember that the boy isn't as strong as you. You had years of training and practice in your abilities. The boy only had them for half a week." **_

Hashirama huffed in irritation and turned away from Kurama.

Back outside the fireballs had finally died out allowing Naruto to drop the dome. Falling to his knees he placed both palms on the ground to prevent him from falling face first, He panted heavily at the amount of energy needed to hold off the two fireballs. Hinata whom was watching in concern immediately ran toward Naruto and hugged his head into her chest, Even though it was quite comfortable now, Naruto would never guess that one day Hinata's chest would be his favorite pillow.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and knelt down beside him and said, "That was pretty good for your first day. Though I have to say your defense is one of the strongest I've seen in a while."

Naruto gave him a foxy grin, from his position on Hinata's chest. Who by the way still had his head in a unrelenting grip.

It was at this time Itachi had come back from retrieving his Katana which was thrown to the side, after a branch had caught it. Placing it back inside its sheath he handed it to Naruto who look at it quizzically.

"Your defense is excellent but you cannot always depend on it, not only is it heavily taxing on your chakra to rely solely on Mokuton, but also you have a lot of potential for kenjutsu. Your mother happened to be an excellent sword master, here's hoping you inherited her knack in kenjustu. Taking out a few scrolls in kenjutsu stances he handed them to Naruto. "Some light reading for your time in Mount Myoboku."

The rest of the week passed pretty much the same every day. Naruto would wake up at dawn and begin his daily ritual of accompanying Hinata to the park, afterwards he would get his ass handed to him.. I mean train for a couple of hours with Itachi and Kakashi. But seeing how today was his last day before he was scheduled to return to Mount Myoboku for a week. Itachi decided to give him the day off from training, at first Naruto was slightly ecstatic that he wasn't going to get the snot beat out of him that day. He would soon curse Itachi's name for giving him the day off.

For what started as a normal day to the bakery soon became a disaster as Hinata and he passed by the dango shop, Naruto was assaulted by a flying projectile with purple hair. The projectile turned out to be an overjoyed Anko who had just returned from a mission.

"Naruto-kun I missed you so much." Anko said in a jubilant tone much to Hinata's displeasure as Anko was now basically riding on his back.

Hinata huffed loudly than asked, "And whom is this Naruto-kun" putting an emphasis on his name with a displeased tone

"Oh... ha ha Hinata-chan this is Anko-chan, she was the one to bring me to the hospital after I got injured." Naruto said nervously while trying to defuse the situation.

Hinata tighten her hug over Naruto's arm while glaring daggers at Anko and said, "I understand that but why is so on your back."

Anko gave her a scoff than said, "Actually the question little girl is why are you holding onto 'my' man?" finishing with a grin.

Hinata rapidly trusts a juken palm at Anko's face, which prompted her to quickly jump away from the chakra laced palm. Hinata let go of Naruto's arm immediately and walked over to Anko whom was now advancing on her when they were less than a foot away from each other they forced their foreheads against each other, Anko had to bend slightly because she was quite a bit taller than Hinata though but that didn't stop them from staring each other down.

"What do you mean 'your' man, clearly he is my boyfriend you commoner?" Hinata said in her attempted Hyuga tone.

"Hah, your boyfriend please don't mock me 'little girl'. What Naruto-kun needs is a women like me. Anko said with a smirk while she cupped both of her well-developed breasts with her hands and gave them a couple of squeezes. Naruto immediately reddened at the display, while Hinata who would have usually also blushed was too enraged, with this 'succubus' in front of her who was trying to steal 'her' Naruto-kun.

Suddenly Hinata felt something on her chest looking down, Hianta realized Anko was poking her chest after a couple of pokes Anko said. "How are you supposed to please Naruto-kun with these? So when you grow some like mines." Anko puffed out her chest while placing her hands on her hip. "Then you can come back and make your feeble attempts of winning 'my' Naruto-kuns love." Oh if Anko only knew that one day, Hinata's bosom would be as big as hers if not bigger.

Granted Hinata was usually level headed, but at this point she just didn't care so in a moment of blind fury, she took a swing at Anko slapping her across the right boob. Completely forgetting that this girl was a trained Shinobi, an even if she was a Hyuga her training in juken at the moment was minimal and wouldn't stand a chance against somebody like her. Anko on the other hand was shocked she was used to the people of Konoha hating her, but they would never directly attack her especially not individually knowing she was trained by one of the Sannin. But this girl who was only four years old didn't even have a drop of fear in her eyes.

Now although it never showed physically but Hinata was scared, not only was she scared for her life but more notably she was more scared of actually losing Naruto to Anko. Who was possibly prettier than her, and had ample assets that even Hinata had to admit were quite attractive. But even if she was going to lose she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Anticipating for Anko to strike her Hinata tensed her body, awaiting for the retaliation from Anko which surprisingly never came. Anko's face on the other hand changed from dumb founded to a grin and she started roaring with laughter, which creped Hinata out slightly suddenly Anko wrapped her hand around Hinata's shoulder sand said to her. "You have balls girl, I like that. You know maybe you wouldn't be a bad rival for Naruto-kuns love."

But before Hinata could give a retort, both of them heard a sequel. Turning to the source they noticed Naruto talking to a girl, with a brown ponytail immediately both Anko and Hinata looked at each other nodded and stalked over to them.

"Like aren't you like totally that Senju guy, my mom told me about? Don't you supposedly live in a big house, have tons of money and really cool jutsu's? My name is Ami and you should totally go out with me?"

Before Naruto could reply to any of her questions, he suddenly felt a wave of killing intent from behind him turning around he saw both Anko and Hinata scowling at Ami with their arms crossed.

"So girly what were you saying about how 'our' boyfriend should date you?" _Anko said in a sadistic voice. _

"Our?" Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata piped in, "Yeah, I can deal with Anko here but a fan girl no way."

With both of Hinata's and Anko's massive amounts of killing intent bearing down on the poor fan girl, she was quite literally quaking in her shoes. Growing up in a civilian family Ami had literally no prior experiences with dealing with killing intent, so currently Ami was basically on the verge of not only fainting but releasing her bowels in the middle of the street.

Though Ami wanted to say something she couldn't because, neither Anko nor Hinata gave her the chance

"I dare you to repeat what you said to our boyfriend just now to our faces, I'll insure you not even the Hyuga-hime's bank account will be able to fix your face after I'm done with it." Anko threatened.

Hinata raised a chakra laced palm and said to Ami with a cold tone, "If I were you….. run… please."

Without even giving it a second thought, Ami jumped up slightly and took off running down the road. Anko roared with laughter while Hinata just smiled daintily. Turning back toward Naruto they both walked back over to him and were asked by Naruto.

"So you're both my girlfriends now?

Both Hinata and Anko turned to each other than back to Naruto and Anko said, "Kind of more like rivals, but if you want to see us as your girlfriends I don't mind" she finished with a cheeky grin.

Naruto looked over and Hinata than at Anko and said, "I can't do this to Hinata-chan, the decision is completely up to her to make I'm sorry Anko."

Hinata instantly perked up hearing how Naruto cared enough for her feelings to ask her if she was okay with having two girlfriends, Hinata looked over at Anko who looked downtrodden at the requirement Naruto had set. "_She must really like Naruto-kun for real,"_ Hinata thought to herself_. _

Hinata took a moment to weigh the pros and cons of sharing Naruto with Anko, and quickly came to the conclusion that if she shared Naruto with Anko. At least then there would be somebody else who could help her in keeping the fan girls away. _"_Well I guess I'm okay with sharing Naruto, as long as you share him evenly that means no hogging him okay Anko.

Naruto sweat dropped and asked, "You sure about this Hinata?"

Hinata gave Naruto a smile and said, "Yes I am positive Naruto-kun. Anko-chan can be the big sister I never had." "And she can keep those fan girls away" Hinata mumbled more quietly to herself.

Anko grabbed wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder than said, "Aww I didn't know you already thought so highly of me princess." Her expression definitely one of delight now

Hinata poked her fingers together and said, "Well your better than those fan girls that only like Naruto because of his family name."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment princess, you're not so bad yourself that slap packed quite a punch. I think you might actually be bruised it." Anko said while rubbing her breast where Hinata had slapped it.

"Oh, im so sorry about that Anko-chan I just got a bit carried away. When I thought you were stealing Naruto-kun away from me, but I have something that can help with the pain a bit." Hinata said while taking out a small brown jar of ointment and giving it to Anko. "This is some ointment my mom has been teaching me how to make, it will help ease the pain a bit."

Anko took the jar from Hinata, than took off her trench coat and threw it to the side. She reached to take off her fish net shirt when Hinata yelled, Anko what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Anko asked. "I'm going to use your ointment."

"But we are in public, how can you do something so vulgar outside." Hinata asked clearly embarrassed.

"Princess, the female body is a work of art. So why hide it." Anko says as she flaunts her body while only wearing her orange shorts and fish net shirt toward Naruto, who turns his gaze toward the ground with a blush.

Hinata shakes her head slightly than thinks to herself, "We are going to have to work on her."

The next day Hinata would get her first introduction to the super pervert that was Jiraiya of the Sannin, Hinata was currently lying in bed snuggled on top of Naruto as usual. She thought to herself with a gloomy tone, "Is it morning now, does Naruto-kun really have to leave already. And for an entire week too?" Hinata mentally sighed than snuggled closer to Naruto hoping to relish in these last few hours. Taking a moment to inhale Naruto's scents Hinata was able to recognize fresh grass and trees. Which Hinata thought most likely came from getting thrown through the training grounds all week by both Itachi and Kakashi.

As Hinata rubbed her face deeper into Naruto's chest she heard something that sounded like scribbling. Without opening her eyes she brushed it off as some animal crawling around the tiles outside her room, but before she could go back to her relishing she heard giggling which immediately caught Hinata's attention. "Nobody except mom giggles in the Hyuga compound and that definitely came from a man," Hinata thought. Immediately her eyes snapped open and to her horror a tall man with long white hair and a huge nose was staring down at them while writing something down in a notepad. Doing the first thing that came to Hinata's mind she screamed out in horror.

"KYAHHHHH"

This instantaneously woke Naruto who instinctively pulsed his chakra into all the wooden supports of the room, causing wooden branches and roots to grow from them, grabbing onto Jiraiya and forming a defense dome around Hinata who had dived under the covers.

"Kid what the hell, when did you know how to use Mokuton." Jiraiya asked intrigued while slightly upset, that he was caught by Naruto.

"Don't what the hell me, why are you here scaring Hinata-hime!" Naruto yelled while throwing a pillow, at the immobilized Jiraiya which hit him squarely in the face.

Before Jiraiya could say any response, the door to Hinata's room burst open and in dashed Hiashi and Hizashi in their juken stances. Upon seeing Jiraiya bound by the wood they both let out a sigh of relief and drop their stances.

"Jiraiya-sama it's a pleasure to see you, but next time would you be ever so kind as to use the main gate. And not just sneak into my daughter's room." Hiashi said in a stern tone.

"Oh Hiashi-sama know this, I had no intention of sneaking into your daughter's room. I was actually looking for my grandson and found him by tracking the largest source of chakra inside your compound." Jiraiya quickly said hoping to not invoke rage of the Hyuga clan head.

Hizashi questioned knowing the perverted tendencies of the toad sage, "What do you mean tracking the largest source of chakra, we the Hyuga are a very powerful clan. Do you mock us by saying a 4 year old boy has more chakra then Shinobi like my brother and I?

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow and said, "Really Hizashi you don't believe me, use your Byakugan and see for yourself.

Still unbelieving in the self-proclaimed super pervert Hizashi turned on his Byakugan and looked at Naruto he had to take a step back in surprise, Instead of the dull blue chakra pathways normal shinobi had. Naruto's pathways were lit like fireworks. But even more surprising was the spot near his stomach where your chakra originates from was so bright blue it strained his eyes to look directly at it. Dialing his Byakugan back slightly he almost fainted from shock.

Seeing Hizashi's expression Jiraiya said, "Believe me now? Without something like the Byakugan or being a natural sensor type. It is impossible for me to even see your daughter's chakra signature because of the sheer amount of chakra Naruto releases subconsciously."

"That's impossible," Hizashi said still in a state of awe.

"I know it sounds impossible but don't worry it even too me by surprise at first, people naturally release chakra regardless if they know it or not, chakra overflow I like to call it. But Naruto releases so much of it and such a quick rate that it doesn't have the chance to disperse quick enough, and over time it accumulates enough to pool especially inside an enclosed room like this one." Jiraiya said as if he were explaining the weather.

Seeing Hizashi nod at his explaination, Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and said, "You know Naruto you can let me go now."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya blankly for a second than bowed his head slightly in apology, "Hmph maybe that will teach you to sneak into somebody's room Grandpa." Naruto flicked his wrist and the wood instantly retreated back inside the supports.

Jiraiya hid his smirk by pretending to stretching his neck from being sore because of being held in the same position for too long turning to Naruto he said, "Well you got a lot to explain about all this." He said while motioning to Naruto's grown body. "Though we can save that story for later, because you and you're so called 'princess' need to get changed. After that meet me at the front gate, we are leaving soon." Jiraiya finished with a perverted grin than he walked out the room with Hiashi and Hizashi who immediately left to contemplate on what he saw earlier.

Hiashi stood in front of Jiraiya and asked, "Is it ready?"

This made Jiraiya to turn his head around a couple of times a bit to check if anybody was around. Seeing nobody was around Jiraiya reached inside his shirt and pulled out a small rectangular book shaped package wrapped with a cloth and string, and handed it to Hiashi who took it nodded toward Jiraiya and then he took off toward his office.

While walking toward his office, Hiashi gave into his temptations and couldn't help but unravel the package slightly to take a look at what was inside, removing the cloth somewhat he was able to read the title. "Icha Icha: Soothing Medical Kunoichi." He allowed himself a short giggle but just as he passed the door to his bedroom, Hiashi felt a chill run down his spine. Before he could confirm what produced the chill, a hand smashed through the wall of his bedroom. Creating a decent sized hole the hand reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling it down toward the hole before Hiashi could even react. Looking inside the hole he saw the face of his wife staring back at him with a face that looked like she had possessed ghoul eyes. (Think Yamato but worse….. Think Shikamaru's mom when he's about to get his ass beat."

Hitomi while staring at him unblinkingly said in a tone that matched her expression, "What is that you have in your hand honey?"

Hiashi gulped than said in a shaky voice, "Uhhhhhh I found this…." quickly thinking of anyway to save his ass. "Abomination…. Yes abomination." Mentally he kicked himself for insulting such a work of art. "Near the branch house..." he kicked himself mentally again for possibly involving his brother into this disaster. "So I was just going to take it to my office so I could properly dispose of such a disgrace of human nature."

Hiashi was now sweating profusely; to put it simply his story was full of shit and he knew it. He was almost positive that his wife saw through his lie and it was all but confirmed when she tightened her grip around his wrist nearly snapping it. "Dammit… just when I was getting it good with Hitomi again, now we are never going to play princess and her horsy again." He thought dejectedly

All of a sudden Hiashi felt the grip around his wrist lessen but to his horror and eternal sorrow. Hitomi had moved her hand over to the book and wrenched it from his loose grip. Immediately she pulled it through the hole in the wall and out of his sights. In one of her sinisterly sweet voices she said to him,

"I'm sure you have a busy schedule honey, Don't I'll make sure to properly dispose of it for you."

Somehow Hiashi was able to stutter out a "Thank you, my love…" before Hitomi vanished from the hole in the wall, immediately Hiashi took off like a bullet toward his office hoping to put as much distance between himself and the fury of his wife.

The moment he got into his office he ran over to his pillow seat, sitting down Hiashi slammed his head down onto the table and started crying into his arms while yelling out. "Dammit now I'll never find out."

* * *

**HIASHIS A CLOSET PERVERT !**

**ANKO AND HINATA SISTERS !**

**NARUTO'S ULTIMATE DEFENCE VS GARRA'S ULTIMATE DEFENCE WHO WINZ !**


	16. Just between us girls

**Dbtiger63: this Hinata isn't go to be the same Shy Hinata as she usually is in the normal Naruto, She is definitely going to be like her mother. Kind and graceful while also sadistic and powerful. Yes days 1-3 were pretty much council crap 3-7 were training with Itachi and Kakashi. I definitely hope this will be a long story I have tons planned to happen.**

**Seanhicks4: Hiashi has seen Naruto's massive chakra Hizashi has not. That's why he is questioning Jiraiya.**

**Ferduran: Hashirama is going to be very upset at her most certainly. And oh please where do you think Princess and her horsy comes from. Hinata is pretty much a closet pervert no real need for Icha Icha. If you think about it all Hyuga women are pretty much repressed from sex because of how uptight and stoic their husbands are. When you have eyes that see through clothes things happen.**

**Dragonman180: I kind of gave my take on where Anko and her love for tea ceremonies stem from, read this chapter to see what I mean.**

**Fireemblemmaster101: Yeah I usually write down bits and blobs of later chapters in a separate document, as to not forget them and add onto them later.**

**Darkslayer214: Nah no god-likes yet, but definitely strong because he has a decent teachers to help develop him. As for being too young for love ehhhhh **

**Naruto: Grew up under the influence of Jiraiya so he understands the concept of it and he has read Icha Icha before**

**Hinata: Grew up with only her mother really loving her and when she meets Naruto who is kind and caring she latches onto him. Kind of like a child and their favorite toy or blanket or w.e. **

**Maevis Pas: Naruto doesn't actually age from 4-10 it's just a side effect of Hashirama's chakra awakening in his system. And neither Naruto nor Hinata think of sexual relations. Mostly its Anko who does it and those two rabbits Hiashi and Hitomi oh and how can you forget about Jiraiya. **

**Uchiha Isuke: By all means use your flames of excitement to think of more questions for me about my story. (NICE GUY POSE) **

**Ranting a bit because I'm I feel like it**

**I'm not sure if these are mistakes in many of the fanfics that I read on the site but why do people always introduce, Sasuke and Kiba as clan heirs on the first day of the academy? **

**Itachi and Hana hold those positions respectively at least until, Itachi purifies Konoha of the Uchiha clan. Than Sasuke just becomes last of the Uchiha, Can't really be a clan heir with no clan. **

**For some reason I also kind of like Danzo, Yes he is kind of a douchebag. But in no way is he the insane power hungry monster some fics portray him as. At worst he is an Anti-hero the man is a true patriot all his intentions are good but the way he went about them are a bit questionable.**

**Also I noticed that Sasuke is so overrated find I don't think there are many fights where he fought a fight by himself with no outside help against the enemy that wasn't handicapped and actually won.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Just between us girls

The departure of Naruto had greatly saddened Hinata, and the days with him gone were almost unbelievably dreadful. She knew he was only going to be gone for a week but for some strange reason one day seemed to be like an eternity. She had gotten so used to his kind, caring and fun personality so much that she fell into a semi-state of depression without Naruto to entertain her, she had resorted to lay on her bed and mash her face against Naruto's pillow hoping to pick up any or whatever residue scent he might have left over.

Annoyed she tilted her head to look at the calendar than at the clock she wondered how long has it been since he was gone. "3 days ... 3 weeks ... 3 years ..." She mumbled to herself, looking at the clock "10:00 exactly!"...

Hinata's eyes bulged out "Sweet Kami above... it's only been 3 hours." Hinata blurted out. All the fseelings of incompleteness and dread came back full force. So she chooses to do the only thing to take away this nothingness which was to bury her face back inside Naruto's pillow and groan.

Before she could linger and writhe in despair any longer, a sudden knock came from her door. Hinata lifted her head slightly to ask, "Who is it?" A voice came from the other side and said back, "Hinata-sama there's a scantily dressed female at the gates of the compound demanding to see you."

Hinata thought to herself "Scantly dressed female?"... "Oh" she instantly realized "It must be Anko-chan" Yelling toward the door she said to the servant outside, "Please go and inform her I will be out shortly." The servant said in response, "Understood Lady Hinata." Hinata bound up from her bed and walked over to the mirror to inspect if she was presentable, fixing her slightly ruffled short hair and tightening her kimono's sash which was also slightly unkempt, she headed out toward the gate to see why Anko was looking for her today.

Quickly heading to the compound gate she saw Anko leaning against the open doors, as usual dressed in her normally sparsely covering trench coat. But today it seemed like it was more revealing than usual.

Thinking to herself Hinata thought, "Must have been trying to seduce the guards." And if anybody could have done it, it would have been Anko. Who had the necessary skills to easily make a rock blush so even a stoic Hyuga did not stand a chance against the snake mistress.

Seeing Hinata walk over to her Anko asked, "Where's my Naruto-kun princess, did he miss me so much he had to run off in the morning to look for me already?"

Hinata was confused, "You didn't know he was scheduled to leave Konoha this morning."

"WHAT, where did he go?" Anko roared out while running over and grabbing Hinata's shoulders to shake her slightly. The two guards at the gate immediately tensed seeing the heiress being shaken by the flirty kunoichi. Though they didn't want to take any action due to the fact that not only were they slightly scared of the snake mistress, but also because they realized Hinata could probably handle her better than they would be able too.

Hinata said in a reassuring tone, "I'm sure Naruto-kun only forgot to tell you because of how busy. And you do realize Anko-chan that we don't really know where you like to hang out aside from the dango shop. Speaking of which I don't think we even know where you live, it's not easy to find you.

Anko frowned slightly at this. She didn't really have many places to hang out at, or many people to hang out with for the matter. Before she had met Naruto and Hinata, Kurenai was her only real friend and since they had both became chunin, their schedules would often conflict preventing them from hanging out too often. As for not telling them where she lived, she didn't want the two children to have to enter the dangerous areas that were the slums of Konoha where she lived.

In these slums there were rapist, pedophiles and prostitutes thankfully most of them only civilians. But still Anko didn't want two four year olds to have to deal with the experiences of these miscreants of society. This provided for another reason for her conviction to do as many missions as possible. Buying a home in Konoha wasn't cheap especially not for somebody whom was shunned and loathed like her.

Hinata saw the gloominess on Anko's face and asked, "Is something wrong Anko?"

Realizing her mask of happiness was slipping, Anko quickly slipped it back into place and said, "Nah, nothing's wrong princess. Just kind of pissed that Naruto-kun didn't tell me he was leaving today. Was just looking forward to hanging out with you two."

Hinata smiled and said, "Well at least you still have me, all I've been doing is just moping around. Finishing the last part of the sentence quietly.

Anko wrapped her arm around Hinata, and led her out the compound while saying. "Well what are we waiting for lets go, there's dango to be eaten, jutsu's to be learnt and people to be tortured." Anko said while waving toward the entirety of Konoha.

"What!" Hinata yelped out.

"There is much for you to learn young one," Anko said with a smirk as she directed her toward the dango stand.

And learn Hinata did, though she wasn't the only one that received some formal education. When news had broken out that Hinata was hanging out with the snake mistress of Konoha. Hiashi was extremely displeased and resistant to having his daughter affiliate with the girl. Not that Hiashi held and hatred to the young girl but he feared for his daughter's image if she interacted with Anko too much. But that soon changed when his wife stepped in, Hitomi had heard about how bad of a life Anko had. Grieving for the poor girl Hitomi accepted Anko with open arms literally.

And for the first time since she was rescued by the Sandaime, Anko fully removed her mask in the arms of the soothing Hyuga matriarch. In that one moment Anko let out all the repressed emotions and pain she had bottled up. All the suffering she went through at the hands of the people of Konoha, these were the very same people Anko risked her life for every day.

This was quick to drive Hitomi to tears, not understanding how people could be so cruel to a child for something she had not fault in. After Anko's confession Hitomi gave her a cup of her famous tea in an attempt to sooth the poor girl, the moment Anko took of sip of the expensive tea she was instantly hooked maybe more so than dango. Seeing the chance to kill two birds with one stone, Hitomi quickly made a deal with Anko, stating that she could come and have tea at the compound with her every day. Under the promise that she would also learn proper etiquette lessons from her during this time. Though Anko wasn't the biggest fan of manners and civility, when tea came into play she instantly agreed.

Hitomi found on the other hand that to convince her husband that Hinata befriending Anko was a good idea, was absurdly easy and that he instantly agreed to it.

Well that is, when you added in the fact that Hiashi woke up the next day. Strapped to a chair in one of the dungeons, not too far from where the traitors were being kept. He struggled slightly at first against the bindings believing he was somehow captured, but that fear rapidly became nervousness when he saw his wife standing in front of a table that normally held tools for interrogation. Replacing the normal tools and in their place were feathers, handcuffs, leather whips, candles, a bottle of oil and a VIBRATOR!

Hiashi struggled against the bindings again, hoping to free himself from whatever his wife had planned. Seeing there was no way out he softly asked, "Honey?"

Turning away from the table Hitomi greeted him with a smile, "Oh the prisoner is awake."

"Pri.. pri.. prisoner! Honey please whatever I did I'm sorry." Certain fear clearly evident in Hiashi's voice.

"You lied." Hitomi said casually, turning back toward the table of tools she picked up the 6 inched vibrator and started walking over to Hiashi. Upon reaching where Hiashi was seated she straddled him and ran the pink toy along the side of his face and whispered. "And now…..you're going to be punished for treason..." Thus Hitomi began her newly taught game of her own interpretation of 'Anko and the prisoner.'

Later that day Hizashi was starting to worry about his brother, he hadn't seen him all morning and now it was nearly sunset and the clan head had yet to be seen. Though he knew his brother was more than capable, when it came to defending himself that still didn't stop Hizashi from worrying for him. When he finally found Hiashi to his relief he was sitting on floor of the patio to his wives personal garden.

Only when Hizashi was a couple of meters away from his brother did he notice something seemed out of place. His brothers robes were untidy, his hair was matted and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in a couple of days. Though what was even more surprising was the lack of pride and confidence that usually rolled off the proud clan head.

Instantly Hizashi ran over to him and sat down next to him, "Brother are you okay?"

Without turning his head Hiashi said in a tone that seemed like he had been screaming all day and now his voice had left him, "Huh….. Yeah I'm okay."

Hizashi still worried began inspecting his brother from lifting up his arm to check for any wounds, to using his fingers to widen his brother's eyes to check if they had been tampered with. Seeing none he was about to question his brother again when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hizashi-kun? You visiting my husband?"

Almost instantly Hiashi let out of yelp and his back instantly straightened before turning slowly to see his wife standing behind him with a tray with some tea on it.

Hizashi nodded at Hitomi, realizing most likely she was behind his brothers sudden change in character. Looking for anyway to save his brother he asked in a quiet voice, "Lady Hitomi do you mind if I talk to my brother for a minute in private?"

Hitomi smiles and shakes her head, "Oh go right ahead I just wanted to bring him his tea, as you see he is very tired. So please make you he drinks this." She says this as she sets down the cup of tea next to Hiashi who fights off the urge to flinch when she brushes her hand across his face.

The moment she leaves Hiashi leans over and lays his head on his brothers lap. Who began to slowly stroke his head in a comforting manner. After a moment of silence Hizashi asked, "You want to tell me what happened."

Hiashi tensed up slightly and said, "It was so wrong…. But it felt so right."

Hizashi also tensed up and said, "On second thought brother, I rather not know."

After that incident Hiashi was extremely accepting of Anko, sadly you really couldn't say the same about some of the rest of the Hyuga clan. Especially some of the main branch members, many believed that Hiashi had lost his mind letting such unfavorable people into the compound.

One teenage Hyuga even went as far as to challenge Anko to a straight up taijutsu fight; going into the fight he believed he would easily defeat the snake mistress with his skill in Juken. But in the end one could say he left the match less of a man than he had come into the match as.

The moment the match started it was a completely one sided affair, with her expertise in the snake style taijutsu and her natural elasticity. Anko could easily dodge or parry any of the juken strikes thrown at her. And what sealed the deal for the poor Hyuga teenager was the fact that Anko never fought fair and she was never afraid to hit under the belt…. Literally. So the moment Anko saw her opening she delivered a swift but deadly chakra infused kick right into the poor Hyuga teenager's nether region.

With one loud yelp, the poor boy had fallen face first onto the floor holding onto his jewels. Hoping that the personal Hyuga doctors would be able to repair any damage the girl had done.

Watching how easily Anko disposed of the young Hyuga, Hitomi realized that the normal Juken fighting style just couldn't stand up to the fighting style that was more flexible and one that focused on dodging. Though she saw that she could incorporate it into her own personal style of Juken and possibly teach it too Hinata's as well.

Because compared to the rest of the clan whom were more stiff and rigid, Hitomi and Hinata were too elastic and flexible to properly use Juken. This was the main reasons why Hitomi didn't only focus on her Juken training but also archery as well, this led to much displeasure from some of the Hyuga elders.

"Yes." Hitomi said to herself, "With Anko's help Hinata will make all those idiots wish they never doubted her."

The next day Hinata finally understood why Naruto complained that his sensei's were slave drivers. Because Anko was even worse than that if anything she was the devil in human form. Currently she was being chased through one of the training grounds by one of Anko's larger snakes while she road onto of its head, this was happening because Anko had discovered that Hinata's stamina was in a better term complete shit. Completely disregarding the fact that Hinata was only 4 years old, even Hinata's usual guards couldn't do anything to help her.

They had tried at first when Anko first summoned the giant snake. But they soon realized impeding Anko was never a smart idea, summoning snakes out from her sleeves Anko ordered them to chase the two Hyuga's. Presently they were now both hugging the middle of the trunk to scared to climb any higher fearing the snakes up in the branches and too scared to climb down fearing the snakes slithering around the base of the tree.

Both crying for forgiveness from Hinata as they watched helplessly, as she stumbled around the training field trying not to get impaled by the fangs of the giant snake.

"ANKO-CHAN!" Hinata yelled out.

"Run princess, RUN how are you supposed to keep up with me for Naruto-kun's affections when you can't even dodge a simple garden snake." Anko said with a delighted voice.

Hinata yelling out behind her while trying not to trip, "That's not a garden snake Anko-chan!"

"Huh? Garden snake … Giant snake same thing no?" Anko said with a smirk.

By the end of the day Hinata was drop dead tired. Returning back to her room she entered it and threw herself onto her bed. Hoping to find some sort of relief she pressed her face into Naruto's pillow, taking a deep breath her eyes burst open.

"!" Hinata's cry rang out throughout the Hyuga compound.

Hiashi immediately responding taking off like a bullet with his brother in tow, toward Hinata's room entering the room they came to the sight of Hinata shaking one of the Hyuga branch servants by her collar as if she was just a doll. Which was quite a feat for the small girl because the servant had to be at least 2 and a half feet taller than her and maybe 4 times her weight.

Hizashi immediately ran over to ply the small girl off the branch member who was now turning purple. Hiashi walking in with a bit of pride in his voice asked, "Daughter what is the meaning of this."

Hinata turned to her father rage evident in her eyes Byakugan flaring, Hiashi paled slightly because it reminded him of how Hitomi looked when she was mad. "She washed Naruto-kun's pillow case."

The 3 Hyuga adults all sweat-dropped including the servant, who was now massaging her neck never had they seen the quiet heiress like this. Hiashi thought "Maybe having her learn from Anko isn't a bad thing."

Hinata mashed her face into the pillow while weeping into it and said, "It was my reminder of Naruto-kun."

All 3 of them sweat-dropped again, but Hiashi was definitely concerned about his daughters so called addiction than he thought, "Kami help me when I have to tell her about the CRA." Not realizing that Hinata had already accepted the idea of sharing with one other girl… well only one for now.

Elsewhere in Konoha at the Hokage tower Hiruzen Sarutobi stared out the window of the Hokage tower while smoking his pipe to remove the stress that was currently haunting him. Feeling the presence of one of his Anbu appearing behind him he asked, "any news"? Without turning around.

"No Hokage-sama the barrier division hasn't detected any summoning's all day, taking the pipe out his mouth Sarutobi sighed and said. "Thank you Boar you may go now."

Earlier that day before Naruto had returned to Mount Myoboku, Hiruzen had called Naruto into his office to discuss something

**FLASH BACK**

**17 Hours ago**

Naruto entered the office of the Hokage walked toward the desk then got on one knee and asked, "Hokage-sama you called to talk to me privately before I left?"

Smiling Sarutobi looks up from the paper work and says, "Yes Naruto-kun I did and what did I say about honorifics between us?" Standing up he walks over to Naruto

"Yes Hokage…jiji." Naruto replied still in his kneeling position. He was still iffy on addressing the Hokage as Grandpa.

With a pleased smiled Sarutobi says, "No need to be so formal with me Naruto-kun, what I have to tell you now is very secretive and most only stay between you and me."

Naruto was intrigued by this as was Hashirama inside his mind

"What are you thinking you old monkey." Hashirama thought.

Back in the outside world Sarutobi made a signal for even his hidden Anbu to leave. Surprising them greatly since they were only dismissed when it came to s-classed secrets or higher, so whatever the Hokage had to tell the boy must have been really important.

Sensing them all leave Sarutobi stared at Naruto with a pensive glare for a second, than fell on his knees clutching onto the side of Naruto's vest while pleading him. "Please Naruto-kun don't tell Jiraiya or any of the toads at Mount Myoboku how you almost died twice under my watch."

Naruto was shocked that the so called Kami of Shinobi was on his knees begging him; Hashirama on the other hand was laughing his ass off.

"Hokage-jiji please you shouldn't be seen like this." Naruto said while trying to lift the old Hokage up from his knees.

Not listening the Hokage said, "Promise me you won't please Naruto-kun, though I'm not too worried about Jiraiya. I'm more scared of who he would tell, Ma is in every way a caring, loving and most undeniably a vengeful mother. And if she found out that you almost died not only once …. But TWICE! She will summon every toad into the middle of Konoha and string me by my toe nails. As you saw the other day how Lady Hyuga would have done the same.

Sighing Naruto said, "Don't worry Hokage-jiji I won't say a word to Ma or anybody else about either incidents. Just please get off your knees, it is definitely not becoming for somebody of your stature to be like this…." Where in the hell did that come from Naruto thought…. Must have been hanging around Hiashi too much.

Within the blink of the eye the Hokage was standing again, brushing the dust off the knees of his robes. He walked back toward the window and stared out toward the village, with his pipe in his mouth "This little meeting between us is to remain completely confidential okay Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hokage-jiji."

"Good." Sarutobi said as he sat back down on his chair. "We can discuss your payment when you come back."

Nodding Naruto left the room, the Anbu filed back into the room as of Anbu standard, before they returned to their posts hiding inside various décor. Sarutobi stopped one of them, "Boar I have a special mission for you, today you are to journey to the barrier team's tower to tell them to increase their efforts to detect any and all objects entering our domain. Tell them I specifically want to know if any summoning's appear near or around Konoha, if they ask why tell them mandatory training from the Hokage directly do you understand?

"Understood Hokage-sama." With a swirl of leaves the Boar Anbu was gone.

**FLASH BACK**

**END**

Now it's been almost an entire day and there had been no news of any summoning's around Konoha, much to Sarutobi's relief.

Taking a puff of his pipe he said to himself, "I wonder what he will demand."

* * *

**POOR HIASHI**

**POOR HINATA**

**POOR HIRUZEN **

**WHATS NARUTO GOING TO WANT WHEN HE COMES BACK ! TAKE YOUR GUESS'S**

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND QUESTIONS AND I SHALL ANSWER THEM**


	17. Familiar Change of Clothes

**Darkslayer214: Lol people often write Haku as a male because that's what Masashi Kishimoto wrote him as. Though very feminine in canon Haku is male.**

**Loretta537: Well we have to realize that their world is completely different from the one we live in, the Shinobi world is one where you basically have to learn quick or die. Many Shinobi don't even live into their teens so they need to make the most out of their lives. Examples that even at a young age ninjas need to be mature are people like Itachi who graduated the academy at 7, and Kakashi who graduated the academy at 5 years old and became chunin at 6.**

**Ferduran: I think maybe Hitomi and Anko should compare notes …. THE HORROR !**

**Matsu: sorry no Ten-ten in harem but I will match her up with her most popular lover. **

**Darth nova 66: I would have to think of a way to make summoning them outside believable but I have a few ideas.**

**Reader of Harry potter: I might bring Fu into the story though not a harem, if I did write her into a relationship it would be with somebody who's more like her tenant.**

**Dragon man180: Plastered Anko should be fun, though Hinata is still a bit young for that kind of stuff**

**Ngbeken Lovette: the chapters should get a tad longer as we progress deeper into the story**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Familiar Change of Clothes

As Naruto promised the Hokage he didn't tell Ma or anybody else about his two encounters with death, and even when he said his transformation was attributed to the sudden change in diet both ma and pa easily believed him. Which made Naruto feel a tad guilty, having to lie to the ones who cared from him so much.

Jiraiya on the other hand was extremely suspicious of Naruto's story, though he chose not to point him out in front of Ma and Pa. He did eventually corner him inside his study though.

"Spill it Naruto I know your lying to Ma and Pa. The question is just why?" Jiraiya questioned Naruto.

Making sure the door to the study was shut, Naruto whispered to Jiraiya, "I know I shouldn't have lied to them but the Sandaime asked me too."

"What did the old man ask you to lie about?" Jiraiya asked definitely intrigued.

Naruto sighed and said, "Promise me you will never tell ma and other toad about this grandpa?"

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Well let's just say on more than one occasion during my stay in Konoha I almost died." Naruto said disinterestedly.

"YOU WHAT!" Jiraiya yelled out

Naruto slapped his hand over Jiraiya's mouth, while giving a moment to see if anybody had heard Jiraiya's shout. Most likely not knowing Jiraiya, he had silencing seals placed over the room for his more private moments.

Removing Naruto's hand from his mouth Jiraiya asked him in concern. "What happened?"

Naruto said, "Look you promised you wouldn't tell Ma or the other toads so let me tell you from the moment I stepped into Konoha."

As Naruto told the story to Jiraiya, You could clearly see the rage building in his face. Especially at the part where the drunken Shinobi had beaten him up and how the Shodaime's chakra awakened inside him to save him.

"So the Sandaime thinks that if I tell Ma, then she will summon all the toads into Konoha and completely flatten it to find him. Then punish him in horrible ways." Naruto said finishing the story.

Stroking his chin a bit Jiraiya though mad at the treatment Naruto received, was still a bit pleased with how things turned out. Especially about the part how he saved the pretty Hyuga girl and her mother and now they were indebted to him, though he never would dare say that to Naruto out loud. And dont forget about the new Mokuton abilities Naruto had uncovered. Maybe Naruto nearly dying twice wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Regardless now that Naruto had these newly discovered powers, there would be even more people that would want to hurt him. "Maybe it was time for me to start training him." Jiraiya thought sagely, than he asked Naruto. "You said the old geezer had two Anbu training you right?

Naruto nodded and responded, "Yes Hatake, Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi. Itachi-sensei also mentioned one more Anbu training me but he was away on a mission at the time."

"Hmm yes, both of them are very powerful Shinobi in their own right. The son of the white fang, the Uchiha prodigy and a mysterious Anbu, that old geezer was really trying to make up for those two near death experiences wasn't he?"

"I guess you could put it that way grandpa." Naruto responded a tad annoyed that Jiraiya was showing so little respect for the Sandaime, he wondered what Jiraiya was doing when Ma ever thought him the whole respect your elders and superiors lesson.

"Well what if I were to tell you, that starting tomorrow I will begin teaching you in the Shinobi arts as well." Jiraiya said while giving him a giant grin.

Naruto's eyes dilated wide open and asked, "Really grandpa? You're going to teach me tomorrow."

Nodding his head Jiraiya said, "Yep you have grown up enough for me to begin passing down my legacy to you, so go and get some sleep because tomorrow I'm going to train you harder than Itachi or Kakashi ever did."

Naruto gulped slightly but he knew he couldn't decline, stating with conviction in his voice, "I won't let you down grandpa. I will carry on your legacy and spread your belief of peace throughout the elemental nations."

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair slightly than said, "You couldn't make me any prouder Naruto, now run off and go get some sleep."

A couple of days later back in Konoha, Anko and Hinata were walking through the streets of Konoha after one of their training regiments. Their current destination a little known shop that specialized in Shinobi gear, because during their harsh trainings Hinata's more formal and high end kimonos just couldn't stand the wear and tear of being chased around by giant snakes, and being used as target practice. So currently Hinata had on one of Naruto's shirts, which she 'so happened to be carrying around that day' on over her tattered Kimono.

"Say princess why do you keep wearing kimonos every single time we go out to train, I mean like shouldn't you realize after the first one getting torn. You should switch to more suitable apparel?" Anko asked with a mouth full of dango.

"Well don't you answer your question every time you call my name?" Hinata giggled slightly, after hanging out so much with Anko she had picked up some of her traits. Which included being more confident when she used her Hyuga sass during their verbal jousts.

"Heh, right don't really expect your little pristine self to have commoner clothing. But don't you have any training clothes?" Anko asked.

"Well those clothes are mainly for use in the Hyuga dojos, and honestly they aren't too durable either. Because in Juken practice the amount of chakra we use isn't enough to actually destroy clothing." Hinata answered.

"Hmm well doesn't matter, we are going to fix that issue today. We are going shopping for new durable clothes for you girly." Anko responded as they turned the corner into a side street and walked over to a quaint little shop called Konoha's needle and threads.

Walking into the shop they were greeted by an old lady who was at least the Hokage's age wearing eyeglasses sweeping the floor, Alerted by the bells on the door she looked up and smiled at Anko.

"Ah Anko-chan, what brings you around here. I doubt you are here just to visit this old bag of bones." The old lady asked cheerfully.

Smiling Anko replied, "Nothing much Nana, just wanted to bring my new friend to get some more durable clothes."

"Oh really now." Nana said as she walked over to inspect Hinata, who for some reason felt at ease from the calming presence Nana gave off. "Oh ho ho a Hyuga and if I'm not mistaken the Heiress no less, you didn't kidnap her did you Anko?"

Anko let out a chuckle than said, "Maybe, maybe not but if I did wouldn't those two stiffs outside be busting into your store now to rescue her." as she stuck a thumb over her shoulder to point out Hinata's Hyuga guards who had their faces nearly pressed against the glass staring through the window.

Returning the chuckle Nana said, "I guess your right Anko-chan," Nana then turned to Hinata and said. "It's a pleasure meeting you Lady Hyuga, and if I wasn't so old I would defiantly give you a curtsy."

Hinata quickly said out, "Please don't, even if I'm the Hyuga heiress there is no need for an esteemed elder like you to bow to me."

Chuckling once more Nana said, "Oh the manners on you miss Hyuga, maybe you can instill some into this one over here." she then pointed toward Anko with her broom.

"Yeah, yeah whatever hey Nana we need to get the princess here some new clothes that can actually last in the battlefield. And I know exactly what to recommend just bring out a set of what I usually want."

Nana narrowed her eyes slightly than said, "Are you sure about that Anko-chan?"

Anko nodded at her, turning to Hinata Nana said. "Well okay please Miss Hyuga just take a look around while I fetch your new outfit. After seeing Hinata nod at her Nana disappeared into the backroom.

Walking around the store Hinata notice various articles of clothing, one she spotted immediately was a white zip up hoodie with two green lines that ran down the side of the sleeves. (Exactly the same thing as what Minato wore in his academy days.) It was at least two sizes too big for her. Just as she bought it off the rack Anko immediately grabbed her hand, and pushed the sweater's hanger back onto the rack. Shaking her head she said.

"Definitely not princess."

"But." Hinata tried to say but Anko cut her off

"Just wait till Nana brings out what I have in mind, definitely much better than anything you could have chosen."

Just at this moment Nana walked back out with a box in her hand, walking over to Hinata in an unsure voice, "Here this is what Anko-chan usually orders you can use the changing room over there." She then pointed to one of the doors.

Taking the box from Nana Hinata thanked her and walked into the changing room, the moment the door closed Nana turned and asked Anko.

"You sure about this?"

"Of course," Anko replied with a cheeky grin.

After a few minutes later the door to Hinata's changing room opened, well at least just enough for half her face to stick out she said in a low voice. "Uhmm I'm not too certain about this outfit."

"Oh come on princess, just get out here." Anko said as she walked over toward her.

Shuffling her feet slightly Hinata opened the door all the way and stepped out of the changing room dressed exactly the same as Anko was but in a scaled down model.

Before Nana or Anko could even say anything Ko burst into the shop, "YOU WILL DEFINTELY NOT WALK OUT OF THIS STORE DRESS LIKE THAT HINATA-SAMA."

Nana shaking her head said, "Yes I agree with him, this style does not fit you at all Miss Hyuga."

An annoyed Anko asked, "And what exactly is wrong with my style I for one think it looks extremely sexy especially on me, and eh not bad on your princess."

Ko said in a infuriated tone, "Hinata-sama is from a prestigious and honorable clan, she cannot be seen outside dressed like this."

Anko huffed in annoyance and was about to say something in retort before Nana cut her off. "Yes like I said before I agree with what Hyuga-san here is saying, Miss Hyuga is definitely a girl of regal and noble blood so her outfit should match that. And I definitely have something that fits that description, if you would come with me." Nana then directed Hinata to follow her to the back of the store.

Walking into the back of the store Nana walked over to a door and unlocked it, opening the door to reveal a room filled with mannequins all dressed with different styles of ninja gear all, judging by the dust in the room they were definitely quite old and most likely quite expensive. Well not really that expensive when you have bank accounts the size of the ones the Hyuga had.

Nana saw the awe on Hinata's face and said, "As you may notice Miss Hyuga, this store has been around for a very long time. This store was first opened by my mother back when Konoha was a new yet thriving city and this store had many customers, some quite famous like the late wife of the Shodaime Hokage."

Hinata nodded in understanding

"Back then wars and battles were prone to erupted very suddenly so many commissioned their clothing to be both for normal everyday use and if necessary for battle. And thus for Kunoichi's tailors gave birth to the battle kimono." Nana said while dragging forth a mannequin dressed in kimono.

"As you see Miss Hyuga this looks very much like a normal kimono, but the design was completely revolutionary for its time. The material it's made out of is much strong spider silk which while more expensive was extremely durable, the top of the battle kimono while looking like its normal counterpart is vastly different for it has a multitude of compartments and bigger sleeves for holding your normally assorted ninja tools and on the inside it is covered with multiple layers of sturdy fabric especially over vital areas. The bottom of the kimono is actually its own individual piece with the sash covering the dividing area, it's designed this way to annoy maximum flexibility in battle, and to further optimize motion while usually covered by the front of the bottom the sides are actually slit open to give your legs complete 360 degrees motion."

In one word you could describe Hinata's expression as amazement, even if she didn't fully follow all of what Nana had said Hinata knew this was something special she softly said out, "Regal yet deadly."

Nana smiled at the young girl, "Quite deadly and definitely majestic, the issue is that these aren't cheap. The very reason not many people own them and why they had fallen out of style after the wars."

Hinata a bit nervously asked, "How much would it be to make one?"

"Well I wouldn't actually recommend one for you at the moment because of how young you are and all the growing you will be doing. But normally they would cost 15,000 thousand ryos give or take." Nana said to the young girl.

Hinata gasped while she knew that the Hyuga bank account could easily afford it, 15,000 ryos was no small sum. She wondered how she would convince her father to allow her to buy it.

"Well you can think about it for now Miss Hyuga, and when you start academy you can come back and we can discuss it more in-depth. I'm sure there is something else outside you can buy for now."

Seeing Hinata nod her head they walked back to the front of the store, upon seeing them Ko was quite upset that Hinata was still dressed the same as before. But was put at ease when Hinata walked back over to the rack of clothes she was looking at earlier and grabbed the same hoodie much to Anko's displeasure and took it into the changing room. Coming back out from the room Hinata had shed the trench coat and replaced it with the bulky white hoodie that was at least two sizes too big for her. Though Ko believed that Hinata could have done much better, he nodded in approval because at least it wasn't obscene like her last outfit.

It was now late in the afternoon of the next day; Anko was once again with Hinata at one of the training grounds. Hell bent of doing as much damage to Hinata's new jacket as possibly destroying it so Hinata would have to pick a new outfit again.

Though Anko didn't actually hate Hinata's choice in clothing, she just believed that as Kunoichi they should use the one advantage most males didn't have. This was of course using their bodies as tools to their advantage, once again completely disregarding the fact that Hinata was only four years old.

"Success," Anko thought as she was able to trip Hinata with the combination of having her run at full speed dodging the giant snake, and the volley of blunted shurikens. Just as the snake was about to swallow Hinata completely, wood erupted from the ground to form a dome around Hinata.

"Now, now Anko-chan if I didn't know any better, than I would have thought you was trying to kill Hinata-hime." Naruto said while walking into the training ground. Still dressed in the extra-long sleeved blue shirt but had swapped out the grey anbu flak jacket for a white one so he wouldn't be mistaken for a Anbu, and on his back he had the katana Itachi gave him slung over one shoulder. (Those who don't know what I mean by extra-long sleeves just think Jonin Shizune.)

"Oh" Anko said as she dispelled the giant snake after she flipped off its head. "That wouldn't be a bad thing now would it? Then we could be together…. Alone." She finished as she landed in front of Naruto and ran her hand along his whiskered cheeks especially the red one. Which sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, just than a crash is heard nearby as Hinata exploded out of the wooden dome and right into Naruto's chest while pushing Anko back. With a content smile she says as she wraps her arms around Naruto's waist, "Naruto-kun your back!"

Returning her hug while stroking her back softly Naruto said happy tone, "Yes I am Hinata, it felt kind of weird not sleeping next to somebody for the first few nights." Looking down at Hinata's new attire he was intrigued because he had sworn he had the same exact sweater as her, though he brushed it aside thinking he probably had one similar to it. Little did he know he actually did have one that looked exactly alike, passed down from his father and now hanging amongst his clothes in Mount Myoboku.

Removing her face from attempting to merge with Naruto's chest, Hinata looked up into Naruto's eyes and said, "I know, it was horrible I lost so much sleep on the first night" and she would have lost more if she hadn't used Naruto's pillow as a very sub-par snuggling substitute.

"Hmph, all you care about is the princess I see how it is." Anko said with a pout and a face of feigned hurt. Though inside Anko was slightly jealous, that she didn't get somebody to cuddle up with on those cold lonely nights of sorrow she sometimes had.

Hinata reluctantly let Naruto go than said, "You can have your turn Anko-chan. I just got a bit excited there."

Anko hmphed at Hinata again than walked over and nuzzled into Naruto's shoulder, running her hand down Naruto's chest she said in a seductively voice, "Naruto-kun I need somebody cuddle up with, why don't you come over tonight."

Before Hinata could say anything, she heard a voice behind her.

"I see you're quite popular with the ladies Naruto, I hope this doesn't distract you from our training."

Turning around the three of them saw standing on one of the branches of a tree was a young man in his late teens in standard jonin attire, with brown hair and a metal forehead protector that framed his face.

"Haha Yamato-sensei don't worry, I know to separate my work life with my personal life."

Yamato gave him a smile than jumped down and said, "Ladies if you please step aside, me and Naruto here have some testing to do."

Anko and Hinata both retreated to the side and immediately Yamato began running through hand signs.

**Mokuton: Great forest Technique, **from one of Yamato's arms a barrage of tree branches erupted all flying at Naruto.

"WHAT," Hashirama said inside Naruto's head. "Another Mokuton user how is that possible."

"I don't know," Naruto replied mentally. "But I think I know why he was assigned to teach me now."

As Yamato's branches approached Naruto, they suddenly stopped in mid-air. A couple of meters from him, Yamato said, "What is this." As he attempted to focus more chakra into the wood so it would continue its offensive. However this proved to be for naught because Naruto raised his hands and thrust it towards Yamato which caused the wood to turn on him.

Being of pure Senju blood allowed Naruto a deeper connection with Mokuton than Yamato had, Adding to the fact that his chakra was saturating the air around him the moment Yamato's wood was exposed to Naruto's chakra it instantaneously bent to Naruto's will.

Seeing his attack being used against him, Yamato quickly detached the wooden limb and jumped back a couple of feet in an attempt to dodge the counter attack. Which was easier said than done for the wood came back at him at faster speed and longer reach.

"Amazing," Yamato said to himself out-loud. "Just like Kakashi-senpai said the boy's control over Moktuon is second only to the legendary Shodaime's. If I want to stand a chance against him I have to resort to fighting without Mokuton, which will definitely put me in a handicap."

He was cut off from his thoughts, when one of the wooden branches drilled into the ground a little too close for his comfort.

Seeing how Naruto was barely even moving and just thrusting his arms in front of him occasionally, Yamato knew he would lose in this war of attrition. He knew he had to create some distance between him and Naruto while also staying away from the forest which could very possibly provide more ammunition for the young boy.

**Doton: Earth-style Rampart**, slamming his hand on the ground. A good portion of the earth around Yamato rose upwards toward the sky. The size and height of the rampart was quite commendable. It was easily higher than the Hokage tower, and was at least wide enough to fit two of them side to side.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he noticed, his wood was actually having a hard time burrowing through Yamato's earthen rampart. He had infused his rampart with his chakra to reinforce the earth from easily being penetrated through by Naruto's branches. So it would force Naruto to either come up and fight him on even ground or expend his chakra bringing the trees up and over the rampart instead of through it, Hoping to exploit this opening Yamato took to the offensive again.

**Doton: Mud bullets, **he said as helaunched a salvo of mud at him which upon hitting kicked up a large quantity of dust and dirt.

Once it settled it revealed a completely unharmed though a bit dusty Naruto protected by wooden branches that emerged around him. Calling out to Yamato Naruto says, "Yamato-sensei are you mocking me with an attack like that?"

Letting out a small chuckle Yamato responds, "Not at all Naruto, I just wanted to test the extent of your abilities. Which surprisingly are quite powerful for somebody your age, though now we seem to have come to a stalemate? I can't harm you with my long range attacks and I doubt you will want to expend your chakra to bring your trees up here to fight me."

"_**Okay now I'm sure he's mocking you kid." Kurama said trying to egg Naruto on. **_

"Hmm, yes I agree with Kurama Naruto, clearly he is underestimating your skill and your chakra reserves. Go and show him the power of someone of true senju blood." Hashirama said also urging him on.

"And here I thought I wasn't supposed to let these little things phase me, but now you are both urging me to attack him." Naruto said to the two beings inside his mind.

"Did he not say he was here to test your power Naruto, would it not be extremely disrespectful of you to hide your capabilities from him? How is he supposed to teach you properly when he thinks your skills are as one would put it….. Sub-par at best." Hashirama said convincingly

"_**And it wouldn't hurt to show off a bit in front of those two pretty cheerleaders you have on the side," **_Kurama said with a wink, Naruto swore he heard a snigger that sounded like the Shodaime but he cast it side.

Back in the outside world Naruto sent Yamato a friendly smile than said, "Please Yamato-sensei…. Do not underestimate me!" Slamming his hands together he yelled out, **Mokuton: Nativity of a world of trees. **

Erupting out of the ground all around Yamato's rampart was giant trees reaching up and rising above the rampart to form a wall, most likely to prevent anybody from leaving. Yamato for one was shocked that Naruto while only a mere 4 years old. Had already mastery the first's signature jutsu, it was truly a sight to behold.

Not only had the boy countered his plan, but now he had turned it against him. Outside the wall of trees Naruto had one of his wooden pillars grab him and launch him over the wall, where he was caught by one of the branches inside the wall. Setting himself down lightly, Naruto said. "I no longer think this is a stalemate Yamato-sensei."

Smiling Yamato said, "Though your abilities are quite impressive, I don't think throwing yourself in here was the brightest of ideas. As strong as you are Naruto, I doubt you can beat me in a straight up taijutsu fight."

"You are right Yamato-sensei, but I can try." Naruto responded as he took his katana from his shoulder.

Yamato thought to himself, "No way can he properly use that Katana, it is clearly way to long for him to properly wield it even if he takes the sheath off." But Naruto was once again going to prove him wrong when he kept the katana within the sheath and settled into a stance that greatly resembled. "THE SANDAIME'S BO STAFF KATA, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE." Yamato asked in a surprised state.

With a smirk on his face Naruto said, "Let's just say Hokage-sama owed me a favor."

**FLASH BACK**

**EARLIER THAT MORNING**

Naruto was currently inside the Hokage's office with only the Hokage and his protective Anbu, Jiraiya had run off the moment he stepped inside Konoha. Screaming something about some sources he had to look into. So here Naruto was all by himself giving his first ever report to the Hokage.

Though his return to Mount Myoboku wasn't actually a mission, the Hokage thought it would be good practice for his career later.

Sarutobi mused as he listened to Naruto's report for it was quite detailed, especially during parts where he was training. But also much to the room's displeasure was the part about his diet in Mount Myoboku, hearing such an accurate description of the staple of toad cuisine caused some of the Anbu in the room to turn green.

After Naruto finished his report the old Hokage asked, "I see you had quite an educating trip with Jiraiya, though I have a question about that katana you have slung over your shoulder. Where did you get it and are you using it?"

Naruto replied, "The katana was a gift from one of the Anbu you assigned me Uchiha Itachi, though I have contemplated on using it at the moment I find it quite difficult to wield it properly."

"Hmm," the Hokage said as he stroked his beard. "Yes it would be quite difficult for you to use at the moment, especially this katana specially." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, seeing his confusion the Hokage continued. "Well from what I see this katana is actually longer than an average katana even for somebody like Itachi-kun's standards." It was actually absurdly long compared to Naruto possibly only a foot difference between his height and the katana's

"Correct Hokage-sama, my grandpa told me the same thing when I attempted to train with it. Though I put much thought into it, I figured out a solution that could benefit me in the long run." Naruto replied.

"Oh and do pray tell what is this solution Naruto-kun? A captivated Hokage asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Hokage-sama but did you not promise me a favor before I left your office last week." Naruto asked.

The Hokage nodded at his question

"Then I want to ask you for training in the art of the bo staff, from either you Hokage-sama or Enma-sama." Naruto requested while bowing slightly.

"Quite a demand you have asked of me Naruto-kun, I have not taken an apprentice since the three Sannin. And I might be rusty from sitting in this chair for some many years." The Hokage pondered out-loud as he puffed on his pipe. "However it might give me the opportunity to get out of this office occasionally." Smiling inwardly at the opportunity to get some extra fresh air, The Hokage turned to Naruto and stated. "Naruto-kun I will give you the chance to learn from me in the arts of the bo-staff, but first a test." Reaching inside his desk he rummaged through it and took out a scroll throwing it to Naruto.

"Written on this scroll are the basics of the bo-staff which I have personally written. You have one week to learn it than I will test you on the proper stances, if you do well enough to impress me than I will consider taking you as an apprentice."

Naruto bowed again and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama, I will try my hardest to make you proud."

"That is all any of us can ask of you Naruto, now you have a couple of hours before your new sensei gets back from his mission. Why don't you go out and enjoy the sun," Sarutobi said. Mumbling to himself while inwardly crying a waterfall, "like I so wish to do."

* * *

**HOLY SHIT, I always was under the assumption Sakura was a dude, but seeing how her parents look like. All I can say is my assumption has been justified. Like no joke her dad looks like one of the badies from one of the fillers or was it movie I forgot, and her mom looks more masculine then her dad. And don't even get my started on their hair styles … wtf like is her dad from the star village or was once a clown? And her mom's hair style makes her look like a Yugioh character rejects. **


	18. Birth of Hatred and Compassion

**Power Taco: One out of the three you mentioned will be in the harem, you can probably figure it out if you put your 'mind' to it. **

**Minbodsou: thanks for the suggestions.**

**Anna012: Stopped the use of them in chapter 16 I think **

**Whitekitten13: Nope I believe it's at most 6 people**

**Dhh: Don't you think Hinata gets enough shit in canon and other fanfics to allow her to be a teeny bit snobby, and I don't get what you mean when you say she is spoiled the only thing that I can think of is her demands of Naruto which is justified because all she wants is his safety and wellbeing. As for too much power in the Hyuga clan, I didn't make the line how the Hyuga are the strongest in Konoha up. Hiashi says it during the invasion of Konoha in the canon.**

**Darkslayer214: Eh but I don't like adding OCs to harem's **

**FF-loverhp1: Their relationship can be justified by either how Shinobi world is completely different from our world and how in their world they must mature faster and at a very young age, or the fact that all 3 of them long for 'human' interaction.**

**Seanhicks4: I'm not sure which part specifically your talking about, but if your wondering about Sakura's parents just google it "Sakura's Parents"**

**Meck Viking: Google It and don't say I didn't warm you. **

**Fireemblemmaster101: I try to make them longer as we progress, and Hiashi needs his rest too you know cant laugh at his expense every chapter… or can we. **

**Ferduran: I don't think I should add her because she wants to find true love and not be bound to the rules of her village**

* * *

Chapter 18: Birth of Hatred and Compassion.

Though Naruto totally got his ass handed to him in the taijutsu fight with Yamato, he was still able to leave a few bruises on Yamato with his improvised bo-staff style that he would definitely feel the next day. Word had quickly spread to the Hokage about Naruto's skill with using his katana as a bo-staff and he was stunned for he had given the boy a week to learn the basics and so far it's only been 2 days.

But Sarutobi saw the opportunity of a lifetime to correct the mistake he had made in the past; here was a boy with limitless potential to be the strongest shinobi ever. Much like one of his former students but this time he wouldn't let him go down the wrong path.

Little did Sarutobi know that he wasn't the only one of Naruto's senseis who had grand dreams for Naruto, though they didn't know it at the time their goal for Naruto to bring about 'peace in the Shinobi world' was the same. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi wanted to train Naruto to carry on his father's destiny, while Itachi wanted to train Naruto so he would become powerful but humble at the same time.

For Itachi Naruto became like a second little brother to him, and there were some attributes of Naruto he desperately wished Sasuke would acquire. There was even one day where Itachi had brought Sasuke along with him to one of Naruto's trainings, this turned out to be a horrendous idea.

In a fit of rage Fugaku had told the adults in the clan during a meeting about how the Naruto had denied everything he offered him including the clan heir position. Soon this reached the ears of Sasuke who was greatly enraged by his father's attempted actions.

Sasuke was always attempting to gain his father's approval over Itachi, who no matter what Sasuke did always overshadowed him in every aspect. But hearing how that his father had offered the clan heir position to this Naruto guy pissed Sasuke off like no tomorrow. He often thought to himself "Why would father even consider somebody who is not even an Uchiha or did have the sharingan worthy of being clan heir, when that position should be rightfully an Uchiha's, and more specifically him.

So when Sasuke was offered a chance to meet this non-Uchiha he immediately took it to see for himself what his father saw in this Naruto guy.

Upon approaching the training ground with Itachi, Sasuke immediately scowled at the sight of Naruto who was practicing staff katas with his katana. "This guy looks like nothing special," Sasuke thought to himself.

Nearing Naruto Itachi asked, "Good morning Naruto, Kakashi is late as usual?"

Giving him a smirk, "You are correct Itachi-sensei, if you weren't so punctual I don't think I'll would get any training at all." Seeing somebody beside Itachi Naruto asked, "Is this your brother Itachi you two look alike?"

"Correct this is my younger brother Sasuke, Sasuke this is Uzumaki Naruto the boy who Hokage-sama assigned me to train." Itachi said as he rubbed Sasuke's head with his hand, whom immediately knocked it away with a frown.

"Pleasure to meet you Sasuke-san," Naruto said while extending his hand for a handshake.

Sasuke hmphed crossing his arm across his chest a said with an arrogant snide, "I don't see what father see's in you, you don't look like anything special actually …. You look weak."

"Sasuke!... apologize right this moment," Itachi berating Sasuke.

"And why should I Itachi, I'm always trying to prove I'm deserve to have fathers recognition but he always denies me it. But this weakling comes out of nowhere and instantly father lavishes him with everything in the clan. I WON'T STAND FOR IT." Sasuke yelled back at Itachi.

"Fight me you idiot, I will prove once and for it that I am the one that deserve fathers praise." Sasuke yelled as he rushed toward Naruto.

Sasuke cock his fist back in preparation to punch Naruto, but before he could move any further Itachi grabbed his arm and twisted it behind has back. Sasuke screamed out in pain as he let out a flurry of curses directed at both Itachi and Naruto.

"Sasuke I can see bringing you out to meet Naruto was a bad idea, I'm taking you home now we are going to have a long talk about this." Itachi said as he glared at Sasuke for making himself look like a fool.

Turning toward Naruto Itachi said, "My apologizes Naruto, it seems that our training must be delayed due to my little brothers blatant lack of control of his temper. As he disappeared in a shunshin with Sasuke in tow.

After that confrontation between them, Naruto made sure he saw as little of the angry Uchiha as possible. Even going as far as having Kurama alert him whenever he was nearby, so he could find a different path to take to his destination before he ran into Sasuke.

Another event that took place that year was that Hitomi suddenly announced she was pregnant, though everybody pretended to be in shock, nobody was really surprised. It was no secret to anybody in the Hyuga clan the amount of fun the Hyuga Matriarch had with her husband.

But there was nobody more overjoyed than Hinata, who loved the idea of having a younger sibling that she could play and spend time with. And as for Anko just another victim for her to torture … I mean train.

Speaking of training with Anko after much discussion and planning with Hitomi, they both had worked together to develop a form of juken combined with the snake style taijutsu. And on Hitomi's first test run with using the new form of juken she proved it was definitely a revolutionary break through.

She quickly tore through the ranks of the Hyuga clan and soon came to challenge Hizashi, whom was touted as the second only to Hiashi. Though Hizashi first started out going easy on his brother's wife, not wanting to hurt her or possibly the baby. He soon realized he had made the same mistake so many others had, and that was underestimating Hitomi Hyuga. With this strange form of juken that actually seemed more like dancing then fighting she was unhittable even for somebody at Hizashi's level. Her flexability which once seemed to be her vice became her greatest weapon.

This allowed her to completely blow away the Hyuga elders and Hiashi himself when she was able to successfully counter Hizashi's Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms by either parrying the strike or completely dodging it. Then to all the males of the council's dismay she took a page from Anko's book and gave a swift kick to Hizashi's nether regions, though it wasn't chakra enhanced like Anko's it still sent Hizashi to the ground in pain. And all the other males immediately grabbed onto their own in fear.

The elder's wanted to start educating every Hyuga in the clan in this new style of fighting calling it neo-juken or snake juken, but they soon realized it was impossible without the agility and flexibility Hitomi possessed. Even when Hiashi attempted to learn it he fell cleanly on his rump when attempting some of the more limber-required moves.

The only person other than Hitomi that was able to learn it was Hinata, who completely excelled in it when compared to her normal juken which was very subpar at best. While also learning the neo-juken Hitomi agreed with Anko that Hinata should start training in other arts. So when Hinata trained with her mother she was introduced into the art of archery, while Anko to the horror of not only Hiashi but Naruto as well started teaching Hinata the ability of projecting snakes from her sleeves.

For now it was manageable because Hinata could only send one out, though Anko assured them by the end of the year she would be able to summon 3-5….. From each hand, Hiashi feared for those who had ever wronged Hinata.

**FLASH FORWARD **

**One Year later**

The next spring marked the time when Hitomi was due to give birth; during the time of her delivery Hiashi had gathered every single Hyuga private doctor to the delivery room. Just in case there were any complications due to any residue poison left in her body.

But by the blessing of Kami, Hitomi delivered a perfectly healthy baby girl which they named Hanabi. Though Hiashi had wanted a boy, there were advantages with having a second daughter. For if some sick twist of fate that Hinata's relationship didn't work out with Naruto, than both of his children would still be exempt from the cage bird seal. Most of the time females weren't branded with the seal, well at least until they were married.

Both Naruto and Hinata whom were now 5 years old, loved looking after Hanabi. Spending all the down time from training with the little baby Hanabi, though they soon realized that looking after a baby wasn't as easy as it sounded. They never did any of the fun baby stuff that they read about in books, all Hanabi really did was poop and pee all the time. And if she wasn't doing that she was just sleeping.

Even Anko found it her quite boring when she visited Hanabi, currently Hanabi was sleeping in a crib that Naruto had made with his Mokuton abilties. Because it was made with chakra it was not only sturdier and more comfortable but surprisingly quite insulated which was a plus for Hanabi.

Peering at the baby from over the cribs fence Anko exclaimed with a mouthful of dango, "Not much is she? This time could be spent training instead." once should her disregard for someone's age.

"Anko-chan she's not even a year old yet, you can't really expect much from her… at least not yet." Naruto said while wringing out a towel used to clean Hanabi over a bowl of water.

"He's going to be a great father one day Hinata-sama, all the other females are saying how lucky you are." One of the Hyuga matrons who were carrying for Hanabi said with a giggle. It was no secret to any of the females of the Hyuga clan how much Hinata 'enjoyed' Naruto's presence, as many of the other in the clan did as well. While Naruto was in true sense a gentlemen he didn't possess the stoic stuck-upness majority of the Hyuga men had. This led to Naruto being the dream husband of a majority of the Hyuga females, even the ones who were already married and those that were quite older than him. But they never took any action in fear of retribution from the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata blushed and responded, "Ayumi-san we are still too young to be thinking that far ahead." Though she was still a tad young that didn't stop Hinata from fantasizing about life with Naruto when they grew up and having children of their own. Hinata didn't know the specifics of how exactly a baby was made yet, but she did know enough that it usually involved two people who loved each other very much and did things that required quite revealing and close personal contact with one another.

"Yeah," Anko said, "You can be my matron when Naruto-kun and I have baby's princess." Anko on the other hand knew exactly and pretty well in-depth how babies were made, and did she ever intend on doing it with somebody else that somebody specifically being Naruto.

Ayumi just shook her head with a slight smile, she was quite used to the two bantering over Naruto. Little did those two know Naruto actually had legal right to marry both of them when it came time for it.

Hinata scowled at Anko and said, "Well I bet if I had babies with Naruto-kun, ours would be stronger and cuter."

Anko got up in Hinata's face and they began butting foreheads, which actually was quite common between the two.

"Yeah!" Anko exclaimed

"Yeah!" Hinata replied

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

Ayumi asked Naruto as the two continued to go back and forth, "Should we stop them?"

"Not yet, we should wait to see if it escalates into snakes and juken strikes flying back and forth." Naruto answered with a sigh. And too think these two were best friends.

"What do you mean wait till it spirals out of control Naruto-kun, shouldn't we stop them before that happens." Ayumi questioned.

"There are a multitude of reasons why I refuse to stop them, if I were to stop any one of them then somebody would cry that I was showing favoritism and even with my abilities I doubt I could stop both of them at the same time. Anko's snakes are more agile then my wood is same goes for Hinata's new juken stance."

Back with Hinata and Anko they were still sending jabs at each other.

"Succubus!"

"Spoiled Brat!"

"Pine Apple Tree!"

"Hime doll!"

But before they could continue they were cut off by the sounds of Hanabi crying. Looking over at the crib, they saw both Ayumi and Naruto tending to Hanabi.

"Do you think she's hungry or in a need of a change of diaper this time?" Naruto asked

"Well let's find out Naruto-kun." Ayumi said while moving Hanabi to a table nearby, Peeling the diaper away. Ayumi was able to detect with her years of being a matron the incoming stream of urine that Hanabi was about to let out, instantly twisting to the side as the stream came out full force. Ayumi was just able to dodge it but not Naruto who had been standing somewhat behind her and got a full blast of Hanabi's quote on quote suiton attack.

"Nice." Naruto said in a monotone voice

**One of the Hyuga Meeting rooms**

With Hitomi she was dragged into a room by the younger females of the Hyuga clan, in their so called baby shower for Hitomi.

"Girls you do realize that baby showers are usually only for the first child right?" Hitomi protested.

"Yes we do Hitomi-sama but there were some things we wanted to talk to you about." One of the females said.

Hitomi sighed to herself, but also seeing a chance of getting away from taking care of Hanabi which had been quite stressful for a while was well worth it. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well we greatly admire the way you and Hiashi-sama respect and love each other so much." One of them asked

Another said, "While we show so much love and admiration for our husbands, they rarely show us any in return."

Hitomi giggled and said, "So the problem you ladies have is that marriage is not as hyped up as you thought it would be, and that your sex lives have become distasteful and bland?"

They all nodded their heads while blushing slightly. Giggling once more Hitomi walked over to the window and closed it than over to the door made sure it was locked. Turning to the females she said in a hushed voice, "If anybody asked I had no part in this and you went out and bought it yourselves." Reaching inside her sleeve's she grabbed a book and threw it onto the floor in front of them.

One of the braver ones picked it up and read "Icha Icha: Soothing Medical Kunoichi? How can this perverted book help my marriage Hitomi-sama?"

"Girls educate yourselves and be spontaneous." Hitomi said than she turned her back to them. "And remember I took no part in this, it would be even better if nobody knew this ….. baby shower never happened." With that Hitomi opened the door and walked out the room.

The remaining females in the room all gathered up behind the brave one who had picked up the book, she turned around and they all gave her a nod of approval. As she opened the book to the first page and read,

"_I distinctly remember why I first entered medical school. It was seeing all the malnourished children and women that were left behind after a war. It sparked a conviction in me to go and help treat these people. But to my displeasure I quickly found out medical school wasn't cheap…"_

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Hokage's training field**

Naruto was scheduled to train with the Hokage, because of how incredibly busy the job of Hokage was usually their appointments were canceled or postponed to a later date. But today the wizened Hokage assured Naruto that he would be available and he better be ready because they had a couple of lesson's to make up.

When they had first practiced they used thin bamboo stalks, Naruto thought it would have hurt less but when he was hit with the stalks boy was he ever wrong. The bamboo stalks actually hurt like hell every strike it let through felt like a whip coming down on his skin. A punishment the Hokage would say "For letting your concentration slip, and to help push you to new heights."

But now Naruto was using his katana, and to his grief the Hokage was using Enma in his staff mode. And though the Sandaime looked like an old man his speed and strength was unparalleled when compared to Naruto's other senseis. It took every bit of Naruto's concentration just to keep from letting the Hokage add another bruise to his collection. He had quite a collection already and he wasn't looking for more.

Sarutobi yelled out as he spun the bo staff above his head than brought it downward for to squash Naruto, "Naruto-kun I hope you haven't been slacking off, cause today I'm not going to go easy on you."

Knowing the chance of him actually being able to withstand the smash was near impossible, Naruto opted to roll away instead. But by the time he was able to regain his composure Sarutobi was on him again going through a flurry of jabs and swings. Even with his wooden pillers blocking most of the strikes, Sarutobi was still able to sneak in a strike to the ribs.

Falling to his knees Naruto grimaced at the pain, he knew most likely that at least one rib was broken if not badly fractured. Seeing Naruto failed attempts to stand up while still clutching his side Sarutobi dropped his stance and walked over to him.

"I think we should stop with the bo-staff training today, your body needs time to recover from its beating." Sarutobi said as he walked over to where he had folded his robe and picked up the pipe that was on top of it, placing it into his mouth he looked over at Naruto who was now on his knees out trying to catch his breath.

Unknown to both Sarutobi and Naruto, his chest had taken an enormous amount of damage. And had it not been for Kurama, most likely he would have been dead from internal bleeding. So the only reason why Naruto was still down was because Kurama was currently prioritizing the most vital areas to heal first.

Sarutobi walked over the Naruto and asked, "Naruto-kun are you okay?"

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, it seems my skills are not at your level. I'm sorry for disappointing you" Naruto said demoralized.

"Nonsense Naruto-kun, you at the moment should not compare yourself to me you are still young, while I am an old veteran Shinobi who has seen many years of battle. If you would have beaten me in battle I would have immediately crowned you the next Hokage on the spot." Sarutobi said trying to cheer Naruto up.

Giving a slight smirk to Sarutobi Naruto said, "It was a bit foolish of me to compare myself to someone as powerful as the Hokage wasn't it?"

"Hmm a tad bit foolish, but being powerful isn't all there is to being Hokage." Sarutobi said.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Naruto questioned.

"Though being powerful is a necessary trait when it comes to being Hokage, you also need compassion, heart, and willing to sacrifice everything including your family for the sake of the village." Sarutobi answered.

"That seems like an awful amount of weight on ones shoulders, I don't think I would be able to do a job like that Hokage-sama. Knowing I have to send out my family or friends to missions that could possibly result in their deaths I just can't live with that." Naruto said with respect for the Hokage.

"It is hard Naruto-kun, but if anything I believe you one day could become Hokage." Sarutobi said hopefully.

"Maybe one day Hokage-sama, but I highly doubted it. I might have compassion for the village. But It is a one sided affair, how am I supposed to justify helping those who wish to hurt me or ridicule the ones I care for?" Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Attempting to reassure Naruto Sarutobi said, "One day I believe they will accept you and the Kyubi and see you as the hero you are Naruto-kun, isn't that what Jiraiya-chan believes in, I have faith that you can make people understand and lead them into a bright future."

"Thank you Hokage-'jiji' for having such faith in me." Naruto said in a slightly more cheerful tone.

Ruffling Naruto's hair slightly Sarutobi said, "And if you want to lead those precious to you then you have to grow stronger for them, so enough with the chit chat Naruto-kun let's get back to training with what little time we have."

Under the conviction of helping the ones that Naruto held dear to him, he intensified his training to points that would make both Might Guy and Rock Lee green with envy. He was often offered the chance to join the academy early and possibly graduated the same year, just based on his strength and ability to absorb new information and skills like a sponge. If one had to rank Naruto based on his skill it would probably be high Jonin to Kage leave, just because how unbeatable he was in combat with his control in Mokuton

But Naruto humbly denied them all saying that he'd much rather enjoy what remained of his childhood and he definitely preferred going to class with Hinata. Though he kept that part to himself.

**3 years Later  
Night before First day of the Academy**

Hinata and Naruto were in their usual sleeping positions of Hinata snuggled into Naruto's side with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. She had insisted he do it because she said it made her feel safe and protected. Whispering softly to Naruto Hinata asked.

"So tomorrows the day we finally get to go to the academy?"

"Yep, starting tomorrow we are going to be officially Shinobi in training and we will get the chance to meet new friends." Naruto responded, "And possibly enemies" Naruto thought thinking about Sasuke and his meaningless hatred for him.

"Is a little bit scary isn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm" Naruto said as he moved the arm from her waist up to her head to softly stroke her hair. "Yes it is a bit scary, there's so much out there we don't know about."

"But you will always be there for me right?" Hinata asked tilting her head up to look at Naruto, whom she had discovered a while back that she had fallen so madly in love with.

Looking back down with a smile, "Of course I will, I would protect you, Anko-chan, and the rest of your family with my life Hinata-hime."

Satisfied with his answer Hinata snuggled her head deeper into Naruto's chest and said in a faint whisper, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

**First ever OMAKE!**

It was sunset and Hiashi had just finished the day's paperwork, deciding to take a walk to clear his mind and work his muscles a bit he left his office and strolled through the compound toward the gardens. Walking through the compound he tensed as he felt some was off.

He noted that even though night was approaching quickly none of the lights or candles was lit. He would have a talk with some of the servants when he saw one. Then it suddenly struck him from his entire walk from the office to where he was now he had not encountered another person.

Though Hiashi Hyuga was a strong and daring Shinobi of the leaf, he felt fear grip him as he watched the shadows of a tree project through a window. Hastening his pace he swiftly jogged over to one of the more used meeting rooms, sliding the door open revealed an empty and dark room.

Now running down the hallway toward the kitchens he rip the door open praying to Kami somebody was inside, but to his agony the kitchens were just as empty and dark as the meeting room.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Cold-sweat ran down his forehead as he looked over and saw the source of the dripping was a leaky faucet,

"Water bills be dammed," Hiashi thought as he slammed the door shut. Taking off through the compound and toward his house, entering his house he immediately ran to his eldest daughter's room to find it empty as well but right when he opened the door to her room he swore he heard the sounds of Hinata giggling into the wind.

Chest heaving and sweat dripping down his face he shakily slid the door open to his own room and entered it, as was the rest of the compound and his house the lights were off and the only source of lighting was the setting orange sun coming through the window. But unlike the other rooms he had visited this one wasn't as empty….. as he thought.

Closing the door behind him and walking over to his wife's dresser looking for something to wipe the sweat from his brow, he suddenly heard the sounds of water sloshing from their bathroom. Turning around to face the door of the bathroom he noticed it was opened half way, but to his horror the bathroom itself was completely dark.

He listened shaking in fear as he heard the sounds of water splashing all over the tile floors than a his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, when suddenly a hand emerged from the darkness gripping the half opened door. Stepping out of the bathroom revealed Hitomi soaked from head to toe in her kimono dragging her feet out of the bathroom with her head pointed down toward the floor.

Heavily stuttering Hiashi asked, "My love?"

What he got was a whispy emotionless voice, "Hiashi-kun."

Than he choked when he saw it! In her other hand their it was her favorite 6 inched purple torture tool. Hiashi fell on his rear and he tried to push himself backwards whimpering.

He was rewarded with cackling from his wife than in a deranged voice she asked, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING HIASHI!" Lifting her head he saw the same possessed ghoul like face his wife had used the other day.

It was at this point Hiashi could only do one thing and one thing only and that was scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bolting up into a sitting position Hiashi clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath he said out-loud to himself. "It was just a dream."

"Hiashi-kun are you alright," Hitomi asked while softly rubbing her husband chest who had woken her, in his jostling from sleep.

Still breathing heavily Hiashi replied, "Thank you for your concern my love but I'll be fine just give me a moment."

Still with a look of concern on her face Hitomi reached across Hiashi to his nightstand and opened his drawer to find some tissues to wipe the sweat off his face. Hearing the rummaging of his wife he turned his head to help her find whatever she was looking for, looking down into the open drawer his blood instantly turned cold as he saw lying inside was that dammed purple vibrator. His body tensed up and his wife felt it turning to look at her husband she found him staring at the vibrator with a glassy look.

Completely interpreting her husband's intentions wrong, she grabbed the tool ran it across his face and asked, "Oh does a certain prisoner want to be interrogated again?"

Hiashi let out a cross of something that was a choking noise, a gasp and a whimper at the same time before his wife sealed her lips over his.

"Kami help me." Was all Hiashi could think.

* * *

**EH not the most action packed chapter but it this is one of those little necessary in-between chapters that are needed every now and then **

**Next chapter will begin the Academy Arc stay tuned everybody. **

**THANKS FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME !**


	19. Acts of Heritage

M'j doom: Nope sorry he's a baddie.

Mrpeeples: The teams are pretty much gonna be as standard.

Gaiseric: Chakra basically controls how fast and deep each arrow flies.

Dbtiger63: Maybe I'll write a spin off with them, and between Naruto and Hinata they haven't done really anything physical yet aside from some hugging. Anko on the other hand just sees just how much she could get away with being a total pervert. I think about doing the whole shippuden time skip thing maybe.

NarutoHarem123: Hiashi is definitely taking it in the ass

* * *

Chapter 19: Acts of Heritage

It was finally the first day of the academy; Naruto had opted to continue wearing his extra-long sleeved blue shirt with his white flak jacket over it. While Hinata on the other hand wore her newly made lavender battle kimono with a flower petal design engraved into it, the sash was pure white with the red Hyuga symbol sewed into the right side of the sash, Hinata remembered the day when she asked her father if she could spend 30 thousand ryos. The man spat out the tea he was drinking and demanded why his daughter needed such a sum, after a brief explanation and some convincing from Hitomi much to Hiashi's fear. Hiashi begrudgingly allowed Hinata to buy it.

Asking her father was really just a pleasantry, if Hinata wanted to she could have just bought it first and dealt with her father and the consequences later, the reason was that Hinata never had the need to carry money well not in Konoha at least. Because of how well known the Hyuga clan was, Every store in Konoha recognizes the Byakugan and because Hinata's forehead was unmarked they just give her guards a receipt to take back to the Hyuga clan for payment. And if the payment was small enough she could just ask Ko or Tokuma to pay for her, and they would compensated later.

As they both stared up at the building with Hinata hugging Naruto's arm, Naruto thought about what Anko had said about the academy before…..

"Basically it's a piece of shit," those were the exact words Anko had said about it.

"Four years of your life will be wasted with the most boring lectures, and subpar ninja training."

Though Naruto thought Anko was bluffing and over exaggerating, looking around at the other kids that were going to be in his class, he was slowly starting to have second thoughts on why he didn't accept the offer to graduate early.

Seeing the slight displeasure in Naruto's eyes Hinata placed a hand on his chest and rubbed it softly and asked, "Is something wrong Naruto-kun."

Looking down he realized with Hinata it wouldn't be so bad, nuzzling the top of her head he replied. "No nothing just musing to myself."

Sighing outwardly he knew he had to deal with it for the next four years, so he just accepted it as it was. Naruto also remembered what Itachi telling him the academy would humble him and help him make new friends ….. but this was coming from a guy who graduated from the academy in one year and pretty much lacked any form of social life. But he would never say that to the man he saw as his older brother.

He was broken out of his musings when a boy his age walked up to him and asked, "Hey are you a Inuzuka?" This boy had a large grey coat with black fur on the hood and sleeves what was distinguishable about him was the large red fang like markings on the side of his face. Behind him was a girl who was slightly younger than Anko wearing a chunin vest and had red fang markings on her face as well

"Huh?" Naruto wondered "why would he think I was an Inuzuka" he thought to himself.

Your face, you have red marks like mine so I'm just wondering if you're a Inuzuka." The boy said.

"Oh" Naruto said as he felt one of Hinata's fingers trace the red mark on his middle whisker she said with a giggle, "He's right Naruto-kun with these marks you do sort of look like an Inuzuka."

"Oh heh, no I'm not an Inuzuka my name is Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto this is Hyuga, Hinata" He said as he motioned toward Hinata" and yours?" He said as he extended a hand out for the boy to shake.

"Kiba…. Kiba Inuzuku." He said as he took Naruto's hand shaking it. Pointing toward the girl behind him he said "this is my sister Hana and this is Akamaru," he pointed with his thumb toward his hood where a dog jumped out onto his head and barked.

"Oh that's cute," Hinata said than she looked up at Naruto. "Maybe we should get a pet; I've always wanted a rabbit."

"Hmm maybe but we have to ask Hiashi-sama first." Naruto replied

Suddenly an arm wrapped around both Hinata and Naruto from behind, "Look at you two acting all like a married couple already. Oh check it out its Hana-chan here to see your brother off?"

Smiling Hana said, "That's correct Anko-chan, I have my suspects that these two were the two you always tell me about."

Anko just replied with one of her cheeky smiles.

"Oh Anko-chan I didn't know you would come see us off today." Naruto turning his head slightly toward Anko's who had leaned it on his shoulder. Naruto was now a good 5 feet tall while Anko was about an inch taller than him, Hinata on the other hand was around 4 feet 5 inches around average for a girl who only ate and drank the most lavish of foods all her life. This was clearly shown if you compared Hinata's height to the other girls that were her age.

"Well I had to come see my man and his little friend," Anko said as she rubbed Hinata's hair slightly.

Hinata scowled at her slightly than said, "Maybe somebody is just jealous I get to spend all day with Naruto-kun and you don't."

Anko let out a hmph than said, "You just wait princess, when the time comes he will be spending all his time with me."

Before Hinata could retort, Naruto said. "Girls please, you know I care for both of you equally. So there's no need to fight and draw a crowd…. Especially not today. And look Anko we have to go now the teacher is signaling us to come inside, so we will see you after class today?"

Letting out a pout Anko licked his red whisker the whole length and then a soft kiss on his cheek and said, "Yeah, yeah I'll be in my usual spot after you guys are done. Want to come Hana-chan" Hana gave her a nod, giving the two one more tight hug she vanished with Hana in a shunshin.

Shaking his head slightly at Anko's antics Naruto asked, "You ready to go… princess." Saying the word princess with a grin.

"Oh you," Hinata said slapping his chest playfully. Pulling Naruto toward the entrance she stopped slightly and asked, "Inuzuku-san you coming?"

"Huh," Kiba said breaking out of the trance he was in. "Yeah I'm coming as he ran over next to Naruto." The trio then walked toward the crowd that was slowly entering the building.

Turning to Naruto Kiba asked, "Dude which one of them is your girlfriend, cause that other girl was hot."

Suddenly Hinata tensed while still snuggling into Naruto's arm. Naruto immediately placed a hand on Hinata's face and tilted her face up to meet his, leaning forward he whispered something into her ear which served to calm her down slightly.

"Well you see Kiba-san, they kind of are both my girlfriends."

"What!" Kiba said with his eyes bulging out.

"Heh that's a story for another time, but just know that I care for both of them greatly as I'm sure feel the same for me, If not more." He said as Hinata looked up to him beaming.

After sitting through the class roll call, they were introduced to their teacher named Iruka Umino who was a chunin and had a scar across his nose then a basic explanation of the curriculum for the next four years. After that they were let out for break in the yard behind the school, Hinata and Naruto found a nice quiet picnic table near the back of the yard where they decided to eat their lunch.

Sitting down Hinata rolled up one of her sleeves to reveal multiple seals drawn on the inside of the sleeves, looking through them she gave a slight frown….. "they all look the same." Hinata thought to herself. Deciding to try her luck before Naruto got suspicious she jabbed a chakra laced finger into one of the seals, with a poof a brown book popped out of the seal and landed on the table in front of them.

Picking it up Naruto asked, "what's this?"

Quickly snatching it out of his hands Hinata said with a blush, "Oh it's my diary must have hit the wrong seal." Though normally Hinata would have no problem sharing her secrets with Naruto, but her diary was held some embarrassing desires and other stuff she had put in there, ranging from pictures she drew of Naruto to locks of his hair. They served to comfort her when Naruto left once every 3 months back to Mount Myoboku so don't judge.

Resealing the book back inside her sleeve she tried another one, and to her relief a bento box popped out this time. Opening the lid she said with an impressed face, "Wow these seals are really useful the food is still warm!"

"It also preserved how amazing this food looks Hinata-hime, you did a really good job on this."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I try my best." Hinata said with a slight blush and smile. Getting a sudden thought she took her chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken teriyaki, blowing on it light she moved it near Naruto's mouth and said, "Say Ahh Naruto-kun."

Returning Hinata's blush Naruto opened his mouth to allow Hinata to feed him, biting down on the chicken his mouth was assaulted by a barrage of delicious flavors and tastes.

Naruto said happily "Hinata this is amazing you will definitely make a great wife someday …..."

"Make a great wife someday ….."

"Make a great wife someday….."

"Make a great wife someday….."

"Make a great wife someday….."

Hinata's head spun as she heard those glorious words come from Naruto's mouth, she was in heaven, on cloud nine in paradise… you name it she was there.

Her mind conjuring fantasies of her being married to Naruto, they were in her room that was dimly lit with candles. She was wearing her traditional pink kimono with her hair elegantly done. They both sat on the edge of her bed with her hands in his, as he softly stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs he leaned in and whispered into her ear with a husky voice.

"Hinata Uzumaki-Senju….. my wife," just as he was about to move his lips to hers. Hinata was broken out of her day dream by a squeal.

"Oh my god, you two are exactly like those romantic couples in those mangas I read." A blond girl with a purple dress said. She sat down across from them and said, "Names Ino ….. Ino Yamanaka gossip queen of Konoha."

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly at Ino for interrupting her day dream but said with a smile, "Hi my name is Hinata Hyuga and this is 'my' boyfriend Uzumaki-Senju Naruto. There's not much to gossip about over here so is there any specific reason you are here."

"Oh so you are Naruto-kun's girlfriend, his fan-girl won't like the sound of that." Ino said with a smirk.

"Fan-girls?" Naruto said

"Yeah all the girls are already taking sides either the Sasuke Fan club or the Naruto fan club, just wanted to warn you Hinata so you can be ready when one of those girls comes to steal your boyfriend." Ino said.

Seeing Hinata frown, Naruto chuckled slightly and said, "Do not fret Hina-hime it would take them a million years before they could even come close to being compared to you."

Bringing her hands up to her red cheeks Hinata said gleefully, "Oh Naruto-kun you spoil me rotten."

Smiling while bringing a piece of Sushi up to her mouth with his chopsticks he said, "And why shouldn't I…. my princess."

Ino just sighed when looking at them with glassy eyes; how she wished that somebody would spoil and compliment her like that.

The rest of the day passed with no other incident other than the occasional giggle Naruto would get from the other girls much to Hinata's displeasure, aside from that the only other notable event was when it was announced they would have a field day tomorrow to gauge where everybody stood in regards to their skills so Iruka told them to dress appropriately for tomorrow, directing most of that speech at the fan-girls who just wanted to look pretty. Naruto even swore he glanced at Hinata for a second, Naruto could see why but little did Iruka know Hinata wasn't wearing just any normal Kimono but her battle kimono that was designed to withstand warfare.

**Later Afterschool**

Hinata and Naruto were walking toward the dango shop to meet up with Anko, which was basically their designated meeting spot. After meeting up with her they headed back the Hyuga compound where they were supposed to do some taijutsu training.

Upon entering the Hyuga compound they were immediately assaulted by an overjoyed and crying 3 year old Hanabi, "nee-chan, Anko-chan, Naruto-kun you're back.

Naruto remembered this morning when Hanabi had basically fused herself onto Naruto's leg blubbering about how she didn't want him to leave. Only when Hiashi had come and told Hanabi to stop did she detach herself but that didn't stop her crying.

Bending over to give Hanabi a hug Naruto asked, "Yes we are Hanabi how was your day?"

"It was so boring without you three do you have to leave again tomorrow?" Hanabi asked with sad eyes.

"Yes Hanabi we have to go to school again tomorrow, but maybe Anko-chan can play with you if she has time?" Hinata said.

Hanabi looked up at Anko hopefully, she threw her hands up in a whatever fashion and said. "Sure If I don't have a mission tomorrow I'll stop by and 'play'. Finishing with a sinister tone when she said the word play.

In the middle of the training though they were interrupted by Hiashi, who asked them to come into his office for a talk. Entering the office Hitomi was there already she saw Anko and said, "Oh Anko-chan I didn't know you were here, but you might as well stay for this talk we are going to have with Naruto and Hinata."

Anko's eyes widened, "Oh you're doing that talk with them! I'm going to enjoy this." Anko said ecstatically. She sat down on the pillow next to Naruto who had Hinata sitting next to him while hugging his arm.

Hitomi giggled slightly and said, "No Anko-chan not that talk… at least not yet. But the topics we will discuss today will affect both Hinata and even you."

Hiashi said in a serious tone, "Yes this has something to do with a friend Naruto has had all his life."

"WAIT A MINUITE, you just said it's not that talk." Anko screamed out.

Giggling Hitomi said, "I'm sorry Anko-chan my husband might have worded that in a way that may make it seem like we are taking about that friend he has, but in reality we are talking about something much bigger than that."

Though Anko nodded in approval on the outside, on the other hand she was salivating on the inside …. "Much bigger!" Anko licks her lips at Naruto who luckily didn't notice.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes slightly at the Anko who had one drip of saliva running down the side of her mouth, ignoring the fantasizing girl he asked, "Hinata Anko you both know that Naruto is considered a Senju correct?"

They both nod

"Well as you might know the Senju clan is almost extinct save for Tsunade of the Sannin and Naruto-kun, plus the fact that he is a male he has the rights to invoke a program called the Clan Restoration Act or CRA for short." Hitomi said while letting what she said seep in.

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well basically it's a glorified harem," Hiashi said nonchalantly.

Anko's eyes bulged out and said, "Wait your telling me that Naruto-kun can legally have multiple wives!"

Hiashi nodded his head.

Hinata's didn't know what to think of this, though she accepted Anko also being Naruto's girlfriend. She wasn't sure about more girls ….. "What if one of them steals Naruto-kun away from me." She thought gloomily.

While squeezing Naruto's arms tighter, who would have noticed if he wasn't so lost in thought.

Anko gripped her pants overcome with emotion, tilting her head down toward her lap so nobody would see the tear that slipped out. Yes Anko would often say that she would have been the one to marry Naruto instead of Hinata, but deep down inside she knew that if Naruto had to choose 10 out of 10 times he would have choose Hinata. The only reason she acted that way was because she knew she couldn't beat Hinata who had money, beauty, compassion Hinata had it all. What did she have … nothing she was just used and broken goods that the bastard Orochimaru threw away.

But that didn't matter now, Naruto didn't have to choose she as well as Hinata could be with him and nobody would judge them. And …. And ….. Suddenly Anko was ripped off her high horse when she realized something; Naruto didn't have to invoke the CRA. If he wanted to he could choose just take Hinata as his wife, and she would be left alone.

But before Anko could drown herself further in despair and self-loathing she felt a hand on top of hers. Tracing the hand back to the source it was Naruto's who was look at her with concern, "Anko-chan are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Naruto-kun" Anko stuttered out.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she smiled at him and said, "just concerned if you want us to be your wives." More specifically she was asking for herself.

"Heh," Naruto said in a sad tone which made Anko worried a bit. "I would be lying if I didn't like the idea of one day marrying both of you.

"There it is again" Hinata thought suddenly cheered up, "Earlier he said I would make a great wife now Naruto-kun said he would like to marry me… well us but doesn't matter he still said he wanted to marry me." But Hinata couldn't just wander off into the land of day dreams like earlier.

"Why do you sound so sad then Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

With a slightly sad look he said, "Because I'm scared that if you two knew the truth about it me, I don't know if you two would still want to marry me let alone be friends with me. I'm sure you would both hate me if I told you what I am."

Hinata gasped and said, "NO Naruto-kun, regardless of what you are or who you are I would want to marry you. Not only have you saved both my mother's life and possibly my life, but you also inspire me to achieve great things…. I could never hate you Naruto-kun."

Wrapping a hand around Naruto's shoulder Anko said, "Yeah you know I have a pretty shady an gloomy background too, but I was still given a chance by the Hyugas and you so come on spill it what's this dark secret you have."

Sighing Naruto slowly began his story, "As you might have learned 8 years ago the Yondaime Hokage fought the Kyubi who attack Konoha, We were all taught that he was able to kill the Kyubi at the cost of his own life…." Naruto heard an hmph from inside his mind ignoring it he continued.

But that's not true, it was a cover up story that the Sandaime made up to ensure the village did not go into widespread panic and revolt.

Taking a deep breath Naruto steadied himself for what he was going to say next, "The truth is that nobody can kill a tailed beast not even the Yondaime. Especially not the Kyubi who is known as the strongest of them all, so the Yondaime did the only possible thing. He sealed the Kyubi inside a newborn baby who could adjust and adapt to the unsurpassed powers that was the Kyubi's…. that baby was me."

Lifting up his shirt he channeled chakra into his stomach to reveal the complex seal has father had given his life to inscribe onto his stomach.

Naruto looked around at their expressions, Hiashi was impassive as ever, Hitomi was awkwardly playing with the hem of her robes they both knew this prior to Naruto telling them, Anko was staring at him with a contemplative look and Hinata had her hands over her mouth silently sobbing.

"Is that why they hate you Naruto-kun? Is that why they give you those nasty glares and try to attack you?" Hinata sobbed out.

Naruto nodded, suddenly Hinata did what Naruto would have never expected she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Sobbing into his chest she said, "It must be so hard to hold this burden, to have to go out every day and have to deal with those who hate you and despise you because of something you had no control of."

Returning her hug Naruto asked, "You don't hate me for housing the Kyubi?"

Tilting her head up from his chest to stare at him directly eye to eye she said, "No like I said I could never hate you, you mean even more to me now because you are a hero. Ever since the day you were born you were a hero, you protect me and everybody by keeping the Kyubi jailed inside your body and not letting the people's hatred get to you. Had it been any lesser person they would have let the Kyubi out just to get revenge on those who wronged them."

"Thank you for understanding Hinata-hime." Naruto said while returning Hinata's hug. Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around the two tilting his head up Naruto saw it was Anko with a huge grin.

"You know we aren't much different, we are both hated for something someone else forced upon us. And we both carry a mark that makes people hate us." She said.

Watching the emotional scene between the 3 kids bought a smile to Hitomi's face, but before she could savor the moment any longer Hiashi said, "Naruto-san since they are so understanding of you, I recommend you should tell them your last secret regarding your heritage."

Naruto nodded then let the two girls go sitting back into their pillows, Hinata-hime Anko-chan do you remember when we learned about the Yondaime from Hiashi-sama?" When they were growing up the 3 often took a more detailed lesson on the history of Konoha from Hiashi when he had time away from his duties.

The two nodded.

"Well the Yondaime was often praised for many things like being the strongest and fastest but above all things he had a firm belief in justice, so when it came time to seal the Kyubi inside a baby he didn't just choose any baby he chose his new born son." Anko and Hinata gasped at this, "The Yondaime would have never asked somebody to do something he wouldn't do, so even though he knew how harsh the life of a Jinchuuriki was. He was willing to sacrifice his family's life for the sake of Konoha."

Hinata was the first to speak after a moment of awkward silence, "Wow Naruto-kun those villages look at your with disgust and hatred because they think you are the Kyubi, but that would change the instant they knew the truth about you. Why don't you tell the entire village?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No Hinata-hime we can't, my father had many enemies that would go to great lengths to take revenge for what he has done. In order to protect me my true identity must be kept secret at least for now."

Hinata just nodded while Anko let out a satisfied sigh and said, "Hmm Konoha' prince and hero…. I really know how to choose them."


	20. Test of Faith

**BluSamurai: Maybe if I ever reach that part of the story **

**Acedude: Two blondes could be a recipe for disaster or possibly something amazing …. I wonder**

**Codename-shadowfox: I would be lying if I said your stories didn't inspire me to write mine, and isn't it weird, I answered both your questions in the chapter….. awesome. **

**Seanhicks4: HAHAH I only realized I spelled it wrong after I read your comment, oh well to lazy to change it. But the reason Iruka gave Hinata the glare was because he thought Hinata was just trying to be pretty like the other fan girls. **

**Guest: I'm just doing what Masashi Kishimoto never did…. And that's develop my characters …. Before I pointlessly kill them off. And as for the whole Tsunade leaving Minato thing …. It will be explained later. But also isn't it widely speculated that the only reason Hiashi doesn't show Hinata love is because Hinata reminds him of his wife?**

**SenjuUchiha: Thanks for the recommendation**

**Leaf ranger: Hinata sleeps in the same bed as him, I doubt she would have any complaint about Anko spending some time with Naruto.**

**Ngbeken Lovette: For you this chapter is exceptionally longer.**

**Dragon man 180: That's Impossible the only known girl that can survive a day of the Anko test is Hinata, and dammed right there is a standard to date Naruto **

**Bankai777: they might if I ever reach those arcs XD**

* * *

Chapter 20: Test of Faith

Walking onto the practice field next to the academy Naruto knew, that the majority of his classmates were going to do horrendous and only the children that came from clans would shine.

While the final preparations were made up by the teachers Naruto decide he would warm up and stretch a bit as did Hinata who had decided not to wear her Kimono but her favorite white jacket and navy pants. Just in case Iruka-sensei complained.

While Hinata was doing some stretches while in a split, Naruto said with a grin while looking over at her. "You and your flexibility Hime."

Giggling Hinata asked, "Jealous Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm just slightly, though from Ino-san's pout I think she is extremely jealous?" Naruto said while turning to Ino who had taken to hanging out with the couple.

"Hmph" Ino said, "Well it's hard not to be jealous when you have amazing skills and a boyfriend who loves you so much."

It was clearly obvious Ino wasn't the only one who was jealous, ever since the Ino told the other girls that Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend they went into an uproar. Their fantasies of being held by that hunk of a boy was now ruined, due to that early growth spurt Naruto was taller and more in shape than the other boys being almost a head taller than the second tallest boy in the class. But ever since that growth spurt he had grown very little compared to the other kids his age, this was most likely due to the fact that his hormones had been thoroughly spent from that gigantic growth spurt and now Naruto was still recovering.

Giggling Hinata stood up from her split and patted Ino on the shoulder saying, "Don't worry I believe you can become a powerful Kunoicihi, and one day find somebody great to love you."

"Hmph I'm holding you to that Hinata," then whispering to her. "Cause if what you say about me finding a great boyfriend isn't true, then I'm coming after your man." Finishing with a snigger. Hinata just shook her head at her new friend's statement.

It was at this moment that Naruto decided to do a few pushups to get his blood flowing just as he was about to go down, he felt a weight suddenly on his back. Turning his head around he noticed Hinata was now sitting on his back. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Hinata replied. "Hey don't look at me like that you're the one who's always complaining how normal pushups are too easy."

The three swore they heard a loud scream of "YOSH" from inside the school but they put it off as somebody being overexcited about field day.

Naruto said in a semi-haughty tone while starting to do his pushups, "well it actually makes no difference Hina-hime, you being in such fit and perfect condition does very little to make this any harder."

Ino sighed at how corny yet romantic Naruto was.

But before Ino could fantasize any more, once again the 3 heard a loud "YOSH," turning to each other they just gave each other a shrug.

Just as Naruto was about to do another pushup he saw out of the corner of his eye something beige rolling through the air, but before he could take a clear look at what it was it landed on his back driving him nearly into the ground.

Hinata had nearly fallen off Naruto's back but was just able to stick on with the help of some chakra, turning to Naruto's assailant Hinata said, "ANKO-CHAN!"

"Standing triumphantly on Naruto's back Anko looked at Hinata and said, "In the flesh princess!"

"Anko-chan…" Naruto said struggling because Anko was purposely pushing down with chakra quite hard.

"So Naru-kun I heard that you said the princess wasn't enough for you how is this," Anko said as she increase the weight she placed on his back.

Naruto had completely given up on trying to do a push up, now he was just trying not to face plant into the dirt below. Finally having enough he said, "Fine, fine you win Anko-chan."

Jumping off his back she asked, "Was there ever any doubt." Anko waited for Hinata to stand up off Naruto's back than she reached down and pulled Naruto straight up so his back was facing her, immediately she craned her neck around his head and licked her favorite red whisker a few times. "Hmmm you taste better when you're sweating slightly Naru-kun."

Ino was shocked at the display in front of her this woman had just jumped out of no-where and was pretty much raping Naruto's face, and Hinata was doing nothing about it. "What is going on," Ino thought.

"Anko-chan what are you doing here, I thought u were playing with Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked.

Not releasing Naruto from her hug she replied, "Well I was going to hang out with your sister, but I got a special assignment today from the Hokage."

"This assignment did not include trying to kill me Anko-chan." A voice said from behind them they all turned around and there the aged Hokage with his robes flowing in all their glory. "You didn't have to take off so fast did you? I'm not as young as I used to be."

"A ha ha ha" Anko said slightly embarrassed, "Sorry old man just got a bit excited about the mission."

The Hokage just shook his head he remembered the moment back at his office when he gave Anko the mission report after reading it, she ran straight at him and jumped past him through the open window behind him and dashed toward the academy. That was a minute ago.

Naruto Hinata and Ino bowed to the Hokage, than Naruto asked. "What is your mission Anko-chan?"

"Oh," Anko said. "Quite simple actually just have to accompany and protect the Hokage while he spectates this year's class's field day."

Naruto eyebrow rose at this, turning to the Hokage he asked. "Hokage-sama is this really necessary, I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy Anko's presence quite a bit. But you are inside your own village and there are quite a bunch of high level teachers in this academy, why would you need an escort?"

The old Hokage just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh never can be too safe, and since Anko was asking if there were any missions for her today. I just figured sure why not and bought her along." The real reason was that the Hokage wanted to help Anko in her quest to find a new home, somewhere preferably not the slums. As the Hokage he just couldn't give her a large sum of money and he figured most likely the banks would overcharge her on interest if she took out a loan.

So he did the next best thing in giving her simple but high ranking missions, this sometimes led to Anko's displeasure because she felt her skills could be used for more important missions. But with this current mission she had taken, the Hokage had received no complainants from her most likely because it somehow involved hanging out with Naruto and Hinata.

This current mission would usually be a D-rank mission since it was a relatively simple escort mission within Konoha. But because she was escorting a Kage that instantly made it a B-A rank mission which led to a significantly increase in pay.

Sensing the event was about to start Sarutobi motioned Naruto to come over so they could chat privately. Placing a hand on the boys shoulder he said, "Naruto you have grown strong over the years. Far stronger than any of the others here, but what concerns me is that I fear you will grow to be too ambitious and arrogant due to your power. Even so I still want you to show some of your true skills because you carry not only my legacy because you're my apprentice but also the legacy of the Hyuga's who have taken you in, the Senju and the rest of your heritage. But know this Naruto-kun if you ever start swaying toward the evil side of the path of the Shinobi I will put you down personally, I cannot have it weigh on my conscious that another one of my students went rogue. Do you understand me Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi finished with a completely serious look to get his point across.

Dropping one to one knee to show his conviction to the Hokage Naruto said, "I understand Hokage-sama, and you need not worry about me falling to the dark side. For if that day were to come I will personally take myself out rather than shame my family and you."

Sarutobi's face changed his face back to the one of the carrying and loving grandfather figure he placed a hand on Naruto's head and said, "Thank you Naruto for confirming that you are still loyal, though sometimes I wonder where you're true loyalties actually lie."

Looking up to the old man from his kneeling position Naruto questioned, "Hokage-sama are you implying I'm a double agent?"

Sarutobi chuckled slightly and said, "I'm sorry my boy, I can see how my words might be interpreted that way. Forgive me but what I meant was that you seem to have very little loyalty to the village itself but the majority of it is split toward me, the Hyuga clan and the ones you love."

Still confused though slightly relieved Naruto asked, "Is that not how it's supposed to be Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi grinned and said, "Yes it is most of the time but for one who one day might become Hokage and strives to bring peace, you need to be loyal to not only the ones you love but all those around you regardless of how they see you."

Bowing his head in understand Naruto answered, "I understand Hokage-sama, and I will try my best to take after your example."

Sarutobi nodded his head and said, "Excellent Naruto-kun, now I believe the event is going to start." Turning and walking away from the kneeling Naruto Sarutobi stopped turned his head slightly and said to Naruto with a mischievous grin, "Give them hell my boy."

While Naruto was speaking with the Hokage the girls had struck up their own conversation.

"Hinata who the hell is she, and why did you let her basically rape your boyfriend's face." Ino asked in shock.

Bending over slightly so she was eye level with Ino, Anko said. "Well let me tell you little girl, when one person loves another person very much. They sometimes do things to the other person that they might not actually want on the outside, but on the inside however they definitely do."

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly and said, "I think you just described rape….."

Waving her hand dismissively Anko said, "Eh it's not rape when it's consensual princess."

Hinata scoffed at her and said, "There's no such thing as consensual rape Anko!"

Anko hmphed and said while rolling her eyes, "Fine you want to know Blondie, the truth is me and princess here are …

She was cut off when Hinata put her hand over her mouth, which prompted Anko to lick the palm of her hand with that snake like tongue of hers. Hinata would have removed her hand feeling the wet appendage sloshing the palm of her hand, but she knew the consequences of telling Ino about the CRA.

Giving Anko a stern glare that meant business, Anko stopped licking and cross her arms in annoyance. Hinata slowly removed her hand incase Anko wanted to say something just to spite her but to her relief she didn't.

Taking out her handkerchief she wiped her hand clean of Anko's saliva and said to Ino, "Ino-san we would normally tell you the reasoning behind Anko's actions today…. But because of your need to uphold the title of gossip queen of Konoha, we cannot due to the fact that this information might put Naruto-kun in some degree of danger…especially from fan-girls" she hissed the last part quietly toward Anko.

Ino pout and said, "Yeah, yeah you just try and keep your secrets from me. But I don't have the title gossip queen for no reason I'll find out eventually you two."

Just at that moment Naruto returned from his chat with the Hokage, "Ladies the events about to start, Anko-chan don't you have somewhere to go."

Holding in her desire to glomp Naruto, she just winked at him and walked toward the Hokage who was standing on a podium near the racetrack giving a speech to the students that were gathering.

Smiling and offering his arm to Hinata who took it happily and they began to walk toward the crowd with Ino in tow.

When they had reached the crowd the Hokage had already finished his introductory speech and all his jazz about the Will of fire. At this moment Iruka stepped up to the microphone and read off a list of name that just happened to include

Inuzuka, Kiba

… random name blah blah

Uchiha, Sasuke

… random student # 4 blah blah

Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto

As Naruto walked onto the field Kiba came up next to him and raised his fist in front of him, Naruto smiled and bumped his fist against Kiba's and said "good luck Kiba-san."

With a cocky grin he said, "You're the one who's going to need the luck Naruto, You got to impress your two girlfriends over there."

Smiling Naruto said, "Of course. But I hope you do well too so you could possibly attract the attention of some of these fan-girls away from me, so Hinata-chan or Anko-chan don't have to stress and do it themselves.

Kiba craned his neck slightly to look behind Naruto where there was a group of girls staring at Naruto like he was some sort or prize to be won, one of them even had whiskers on her face Kiba clearly remembered she didn't yesterday.

"That's an offer I can't refuse, with all the training my clan does with our Ninken partners I will definitely be fastest." Kiba said with a confident smile while waving at the girls who just ignored him.

A couple of lanes down Sasuke was cracking his knuckles and glaring at Naruto mentally he said to himself, "I'll beat you here dobe to prove that father was wrong when he wanted you to be the heir."

Just than they were instructed to assume the crouching position by Iruka, most of the runners knew what to do with the exception of a few. Naruto glanced around the crowd as a few teachers walked up and down the lanes to help fix some of the messier forms.

Naruto saw Hinata with her hands clasped together in front of her chest silently cheering for him, Anko who was staring at him with a smirk and the Hokage who seemed like was watching all the runners but Naruto knew that he was focusing on him specifically it was all but confirmed when he saw the slightest of nods, he turned his line of sight back toward the race track and just when Iruka shot the starting gun Naruto heard the third Hokage in his mind say, "Give them hell."

Kurama from inside Naruto's mind snickered slightly and pumped enough chakra into Naruto's limbs that it gave him an absurd burst of speed but small enough that nobody could detect it.

Immediately Naruto took off like a rocket down and around the race track. When he had looped around and crossed the finishing line, he took another glance at the crowd and they just all stood their stunned their jaws fallen to the floor.

Looking at them with a confused look Naruto asked, "What?"

Iruka shakily raised his hand and pointed at the rest of the runners where the leaders just passed the quarter way mark.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "And here I thought we were training to be ninja's." Walking over to Hinata he produced a beautiful pink carnation from his sleeve. "I saw this while running so I stopped and picked it for you. Maybe we can press it together later?" Hinata began blushing so hard that she made the pink carnation look pale. She couldn't believe Naruto was putting her on the spot like this in front of so many people, but that look of jealousy on those dammed fan girls's face was well worth it.

And speaking of fan girls the Uchiha's fan base had severely diminished, the traitors had all jumped off the Sasuke ship and to Hinata's dismay were now glazing at Naruto while drooling.

The Hokage was snickering at the sight of the young couple, but not only that but he had actually seen Naruto stop and dash a good twenty meters to pick up two of them before finishing his run. And he was sure the only other people who saw it was probably Anko and his hidden Anbu. Though seeing the boy run only bought back some memories of his past, "Minato he's just like you, especially when it comes to being a hopeless romantic." Sarutobi said mentally

Anko who was standing next to Hokage had a boastful grin on her face suddenly she felt something crawl up her leg, only because of her years of training with snakes did she not freak out and scream like most other females would have. Turning her sight downward she noticed a tree root crawling up her leg with another carnation attached to it she took it and slipped it inside her pocket to so she could enjoy it later. Usually she wasn't a flower type of girl, but this was a gift from her Naruto-kun so how could she deny it.

Back on the field Kiba had finished just slightly ahead of an angry looking Sasuke. (Look Kiba might not be the sharpest pencil when it comes to intelligence, but I'm pretty sure with his clan's attunement to dogs and such he would be pretty dam fast. Also I confirmed it in the data book Kiba is faster than Sasuke in book 1.)

To no surprise to anybody Shikamaru was the last to finish a full 30 seconds behind the second slowest.

Kiba walked over the Naruto with a surprised yet proud grin, "Dude that was awesome, you destroyed …. No YOU OBLIERATED the rest of us."

"Like you did to the Uchiha?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Hah dam right I did; now maybe some of those fan girls will see how awesome I am." Kiba said while putting his hands on his hips than he said outloud, "The Kiba Inuzuka fan club. Has a nice ring to it don't you agree?"

Hinata just giggled and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke on the other hand was sulking his was toward Iruka and demanded to see the finishing times. Iruka sighed at the Uchiha and showed him the clipboard that he had recorded the times on. Seeing the numbers he gripped the clipboard with all his might.

1: Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto: 10.13 seconds

2: Inuzaku, Kiba: 52.62 seconds

3: Uchiha, Sasuke: 53.89 seconds

"Whoever was keeping tracking of the stopwatch should be fired," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Why is that Sasuke?" Iruka asked keeping his calm.

"Because there's no way that dog boy was faster than me I clearly beat him." Sasuke complained.

Iruka just shook his head while taking the clipboard back from Sasuke, "The stopwatches are hooked too chakra threads, so they are pretty much perfect down to the hundredth of a second Sasuke.

Sasuke huffed away as he thought to himself, "Just you wait I'll show you mutt and that dammed Uzumaki."

Next it was the girls turn to run, Naruto gave Hinata a good luck hug as she walked over to line up next to Ino. As Iruka shot the starting gun the girls took off around the track, as proof of her training for the last 3 years Hinata was able to finish a good 20 seconds before any of the other girls finishing with a time of 51.78 seconds.

She jogged over to Naruto with a proud expression but was cut off from Naruto by a fuming Anko who appeared in front of her, Anko grabbed both of Hinata's arms and starting spinning Hinata around like a merry-go-around. This caused everybody to look over at the scene as Hinata yelled.

"ANKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"

While still rotating Anko roared out, "HOW DARE YOU ALMOST LOSE TO THE DOG BOY, I THINK YOU NEED SOME REEDUCATION WITH MY SUMMONINGS AGAIN!"

With all the momentum Anko hurled Hinata into the air, bitting her thumb she ran through the hands signs for the summoning Jutsu intent on summoning a giant snake to swallow the falling Hinata. But she was stopped when Sarutobi bought a hand and gripped her shoulder causing Anko to grimaced slightly, luckily Naruto was able to catch the falling Hinata before she hit the ground, who was clearly too dizzy to land properly herself.

Naruto glared at Anko as he held Hinata in his arms bridal style, "Anko you didn't have to go so far did you? Hinata-hime could have been hurt!"

"Yes," the Hokage said sternly. "Don't you think you overreacted Anko-chan?"

Putting her hands on her hips Anko narrowed her eyes at Hinata who standing but was now leaning on Naruto for support and said, "When I train somebody I expect results princess, so the next few events I don't want you to disappoint me alright!"

Hinata stared back at Anko for a second than a fire ignited in her eyes to the shock of Naruto, he still wasn't used to the way the way the two's relationship was like to each other brimming with determination Hinata said, "Hai I will try my best!" Naruto and Sarutobi sweat dropped.

The next event was accuracy with a kunai, there were 5 straw targets shaped like humans side by side with two bull eyes on each of them, one on the head and one on the heart, they were asked to throw the kunai from a range of 15 meters.

Kiba went and was able to land 5 kunai's into the bull's eye area, clearly happy at his record

Sasuke went next and purposely bumped into's shoulder Kiba slightly and said to him with a smirk, "Figures a mutt like you would only barely hit 5 marks."

Kiba snarled slightly at him and said with a growl, "Well we all clearly know who's faster."

Still with his smirk Sasuke said, "Well that's because your clan is known for running with their tails between their legs, you get all the practice you need."

Just as Kiba was about to raise a fist to punch the Uchiha in the face, he felt a hand grab his arm turning around he saw Naruto holding onto it. Shaking his head Naruto said, "Kiba-san it's not worth it. You don't want to get into trouble especially with the company that we have."

Kiba look around and realized he forgot that not only were their multiple instructors watching them, but even the Hokage had a stern eye on them. Kiba shuddered slightly he knew he would have been in for some punishment if he started a fight. Kiba nodded at Naruto and allowed him to steer him back to where the rest of the students were waiting for their turn.

Sasuke took his turn to throw the kunais, throwing them Iruka said, "Good job Sasuke 8 out of 10 that's currently the best for today.

He turned back toward the crowd a directed an hmph at Kiba. His fan-girls immediately broke out in cheering, squealing and applauding at the sight of their great Uchiha besting the dog boy. One girl stood out above all due to her higher pitched cheering; she had pink hair and a red dress. Naruto narrowed his eyes because she looked awful familiar to that distasteful woman at the council meeting.

But before he could compare the two anymore his name was called to go next, standing at the 15 meter line he thought back to the training he had done with Itachi. Itachi had made him master throw kunai from every way possible whether it be laying on the floor face down or face up to hanging upside down from a tree by one leg, he remembered one particular quote that Itachi had told him. "Why throw a whole box of kunai's at an enemy, when one is enough.

Aiming down the range Naruto drew back and released the kunai's one after another hitting all 10 bulls eye dead on, allowing him-self a short moment of satisfaction.

He thought to himself "Itachi-sensei would be proud."

Iruka and the Hokage smiled at him than Iruka said, "Excellent work Naruto that's a perfect record."

This led to the Sasuke fan-club once again diminishing slightly and Naruto fan-club greatly increasing.

Though they were greatly upset when, He turned around and walked back over to Hinata who was clapping for him daintily when he reached in front of her she said, "That was very good Naruto-kun."

He took one of her hands and rubbed the back slightly, "Thank you Hime, I expect you to do the same too."

She returned his smile and walked past him for her turn. Taking one moment to concentrate she threw 9 of her Kunai's into the bulls-eyes, this wasn't even warm-up for Hinata. Much like how Itachi trained Naruto to accurately throw kunai's, Anko did the same thing but in a much more sadistic fashion. Starting with having snakes chasing her while she had to aim at targets that fired kunai's back at her unless she was able to hit the targets to stop them, to suspending her over a raging river while she had to hit moving targets before a fire burnt through the rope holding her above the river.

Staring at the last kunai in her hand for a moment, she turned back to Anko who was grinning at her. Hinata grinned back and licked the Kunai's blade and sent it at the last dummy completely missing the bulls-eye over the heart. Instead hitting the target much lower.

Iruka shook his head and said, "Close Hinata but that's only 9 out of 10 bulls eyes." Not understanding how she could hit 9 perfect bulls-eyes than miss the last one by such a margin.

Suddenly Iruka heard snickering turning his head he saw Anko laughing at him she said, "Well Iruka technically she did hit a bulls eye."

Iruka gave her a confused look and asked, "What are you talking about Anko?"

Still snickering Anko said, "Why don't you imagine where she threw that kunai on the dummy to where she would have thrown it onto your body."

The rest of the class and the Hokage all looked back at the dummy, and immediately the boys with the exception of Naruto and the Hokage shot their hands to their male specific organs even the teachers flinched slightly at Hinata's target.

Iruka gulped than cleared his throat slightly and said, "Well regardless that wasn't a marked target so she still only hit 9 out of 10."

Hinata who had walked over to them just shrugged her shoulders and said, "it's fine Anko-chan I don't really mind, cause at least it got the message across."

Anko just winked at Hinata and patted her on the back, "Yeah, yeah princess taking up after your sensei I see."

Hinata just blushed slightly and said, "Just a little maybe."

The next and final event was some basic taijutsu sparing, most of the fights were just brawls and what looked like street fights. And no offense to Hinata's skill but even her fight was a bit…. Lacking would be the word to use. But in no way was it Hinata's fault it was basically entirely her opponents fault, which so happened to be one of Naruto's fan girls. Who saw it as a chance to prove to Naruto that she was the one that should have his attention and not that Hyuga chick.

So the moment Iruka started the match the fan-girl charged at Hinata hoping she could quickly put her down and then announce her love to Naruto, who would shower her with love and flowers. She swung her fist blindly hopefully to knock Hinata out in one punch.

Hinata easily saw it coming and moved to counter her,

Hinata started chanting in her mind as she performed her counter, "Turn body to dodge strike, catch offending appendage, lock fist in place. Twist slightly counterclockwise to induce pain, straight up palm on underarm, use own momentum to flip and throw out of ring."

"Attack countered… Pride thoroughly damaged, ability to steal my boyfriend… never had a chance. Fear instilled into other fan-girls … achieved."

(For every one of the squealers theirs a juken strike to the throat, sorry couldn't help myself)

While Naruto had found the fight to be dull, Sasuke was greatly impressed by the girl. She was nothing like the other shallow girls in the class, what happened next made Sasuke maliciously smile inside

Iruka called out, "Next fight Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto VS Uchiha Sasuke!"

This was his chance to impress the Hyuga girl and put that dam Naruto in his place, stepping into the ring he said out loud, "Hey dobe Itachi isn't here to protect you this time, so get ready to get put in your place."

This led to some cheers of approval from his fan-girls watching the match. They then waited for Naruto to fire his own comment back but it never came.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he just stared back at him emotionlessly in a relaxed stance, oh how he hated how much it reminded him of how Itachi was like when he challenged him to a fight.

Hearing Iruka call for the match to start, Sasuke threw another jab at him hoping to irritate the Uzumaki, "Yo dobe I know you weak but are you deaf too? But that doesn't matter since we all know the outcome of this match anyway." Finishing with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at Naruto the effect he wanted didn't occur, Naruto just continue to stare back at occasionally blinking.

It was the complete opposite of what Sasuke wanted to happen, he was the one who was getting irritated now and Naruto on the other hand was calm as ever. Sasuke yelled out slowly losing his cool, "THE FIGHT BEGAN YOU IDOIT ARE YOU GOING TO ATTACK OR NOT ARE YOU SCARED OR SOMETHING!"

His response was the same emotionless stare and posture, at this point Sasuke wanted to rip his hair out "why isn't this dobe attacking me!" he thought to himself, the Uchiha taijutsu style was heavily based on reading and learning the opponents style of fighting so it could be used against them. But because Naruto hadn't attacked him there wasn't much Sasuke could do either.

There was a couple of reason's Naruto didn't make the first move, one being he knew about the Uchiha style of fighting and two he wanted to see what Sasuke could actually do. Sasuke talked big game and Naruto wanted to see if he could back it up. "Not very likely" Naruto thought, "He's losing his cool too easily."

Getting fed up with Naruto's impassiveness, Sasuke rushed at him deciding he could beat him with the normal academy taijutsu style. All of his rage had blinded him from Naruto's next move, which was at the final moment a simple twist to the side than sticking his foot out slightly to trip the rushing Uchiha who couldn't stop because it was too late and tripped over Naruto's foot causing him to stumble and fall outside the ring.

"Winner Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto" Iruka announced, as a wave of boos and awws washed over the crowd who were expecting an action packed fight. Especially after that intense stare off and all the trash talking done by the Uchiha.

Naruto walked over to the Uchiha and extended a hand to help him up, this was quickly knocked away by the fuming Uchiha who scrambled to his feet.

And got up into Naruto's face and said, "You cheating bastard, you weren't even using a proper taijutsu style."

Naruto cocked his head slightly and said, "And you could say the same about the most of the other fighters, I beat you fair and square so I don't know what you're complaining about Uchiha."

"Had you used a proper taijutsu style than I would have easily destroyed you but you had to resort to some underhanded tricks to beat me." Sasuke said as he shoved Naruto in the chest.

"That's enough Sasuke stand down," Iruka said from behind him hoping to quell any fighting before it actually broke out.

Turning to Iruka clearly displeased Sasuke said, "I demand a rematch with this dobe, he only beat me by using cheap tricks."

Iruka was going to say something but the Hokage intervened, "And what do you mean cheap tricks Sasuke? Because I watched the fight and I saw nothing even coming close to what you are implying, we are ninja not samurai in our line of work no move is a cheap or underhanded because this is how we ninja fight. As a ninja it doesn't matter how dirty your trick is or how unfair that skill is all that matters is you win or complete the mission."

Even with the Hokage's reasoning Sasuke wasn't pleased and he let out a pff

The Hokage saw this act of disrespect so he added on, "If you don't like the ideas of using dirty tricks than maybe you should drop out of the ninja academy and enroll to learn the art of the samurai, I'm sure your clan has connections in the land of iron who could arrange that."

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger and said begrudgingly, "It's okay Hokage-sama… I understand."

"Good, I'm glad you do." The Hokage said as he turned to Anko. "Anko-chan I think I have had enough excitement for one day since the events are over, Allow me to give my congratulations to the students than we can leave."

Anko responded with a nod. As she waited for the Hokage to give his another speech about him being old and the will of fire and that jazz again. Before he left the Hokage once again privately spoke to Naruto,

"You did quite well today Naruto-kun."

"Thank you for the compliments Hokage-sama, though I don't understand what the point of firing me up was for. I'm pretty sure you knew I could have easily won," Naruto responded.

The Hokage just chuckled slight and said, "Just wanted to help with your fan-girl clubs size a bit."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Hokage and said in a dark tone, "Hokage….-sama…"

Sarutobi was now snickering at the minuscule amounts of killing intent Naruto was letting out, Quickly he turned to Anko and nodded his head and shunshined away, Anko getting the message just waved goodbye to Naruto and Hinata and left in a swirl of leaves.

Since it was pretty much the end of the school day they were let out early so they could rest up, as Naruto and Hinata were about to leave they were stopped by another swirl of leaves.

This time it was Itachi who appeared, this caught Sasuke's attention so he walked nearby to overhear their conversation.

"Itachi-san what are you doing here," Hinata asked as she held onto her boyfriend's arm.

Reaching inside his vest he took out a scroll, "There has been a change in the mission regarding Naruto Lady Hinata, for the next month we are to double our meetings in training due to for some unforeseen issues that will arise at a later date."

Naruto was slightly shocked at this, he was told by Itachi that when he entered the academy they would only meet up 3 times a week to train. This was done so he could have time to work on his school work, but now he had to do twice that time, Naruto knew something was up but he chose not to call Itachi out.

Naruto just nodded at Itachi and asked, "When do we start?"

Itachi answered "Now." As he handed Naruto the scroll with the instructions of the mission and where to go than he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke who had overheard everything was furious, Naruto was just getting more training while Itachi offered him nothing. Sasuke than began to sulk back to the Uchiha compound looking to demand somebody to train him to become stronger.

Yes Itachi Uchiha was a harsh trainer, but this was just absurd over the month of double training Itachi was ten times as hard and 10 times as demanding. Well maybe it had something to do with the fact that there were now 10 times more Naruto's, He had learned the kage bunshin no jutsu the day after Itachi told him about the change in schedule.

While sitting in class that day Iruka was discussing the 3 most important jutsus that they would learn at the academy, which were the kawarimi, henge, and a basic bunshin.

It was at this time Naruto was pulled into his mind by the Hashirama, Approaching the giant cage he noticed that Kurama and Hashirama were having an intense match of shogi with gigantic pieces. On Hashirama side there were giant wooden pieces and on Kurama's side that were giant pieces made from demonic chakra.

Walking on the water over to them, Naruto noting that Kurama seemed to have on a pair of giant rectangular reading glasses, turned to Hashirama and asked, "Shodaime-sama you called?"

Not taking his eyes off the board he said, "Hmm, yeah I just remembered that you are required to perform the basic bunshin to graduate… just wanted to inform you that wouldn't be able to perform it."

"What?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah because you are a pureblood Uzumaki like my wife than there is no way for you to perform the basic bunshin, your clan just have too much chakra to properly make one and I'm pretty sure Kurama's giant reserves don't make that any easier." Hashirama said as he moved one of his pieces.

Tilting his head slightly Naruto asked, "Than what should you have me do Shodaime-sama?"

"Talk to the old monkey about it….. DAM YOU FOX." Hashirama said as Kurama skillfully took the piece he just moved.

"Thank you for informing me Shodaime-sama I will ask Iruka-sensei to allow me to talk to Hokage-sama, Kurama if you would be so kind." Naruto asked as Kurama lifted his head slightly off his arms and puffed his cheeks and blew Naruto into the darkness.

Naruto blinked and he was once again back outside in the real world, he waited for Iruka to finish his explanation than raised his hand. Iruka called on him and asked.

"Is there a problem Naruto?"

Nodding his head Naruto said, "I just wanted to inform you due to a special problem I have, I cannot properly perform the basic bunshin, so I wanted your permission to be excused to the Hokage's office so I could ask the Hokage for an alternative and a legit note of reasoning."

Iruka looked over at Naruto and detected no sense of lying or malicious intent so he just nodded and allowed Naruto to go.

Returning 30 minutes later he provided Iruka with a scroll written by the Hokage and another scroll that held a copy of how to use the Kage bunshin that could only be opened by Naruto.

Later that day when he first tried it with Itachi he was easily able to summon over a hundred clones that were immediately put to work by Itachi on new Ninjutsu and scrolls of information.

Back to the current time it was the final day of the month and Naruto was wondering would their practices stay the way they were or go back to a normal schedule. Naruto hoped it was the latter, he was so backed up on scrolls Itachi had given him to study. Even Hitomi commented on how he looked like the Hokage with all the paperwork on the table he had to make in Hinata's room.

"Itachi-sensei are we going back to the normal schedule next week?" Naruto asked as he paused his practice to take a drink of water.

Itachi who was sitting on top of a large bounder staring out into the village didn't reply to him, Naruto worried about his brother-figured walked over to him and asked a bit louder this time, "Itachi-sensei are you okay?"

Itachi then said to Naruto and with a sigh, "Oh sorry Naruto. Just a lot on my mind at the moment, did you ask me something?"

Relieved but still slightly concerned Naruto asked again, "Oh I just wanted to know if we are going to stick with this schedule after the month is up?"

"Hmm we will see Naruto this will be discussed at a later date." Itachi said in a slightly depressed tone. Then he turned and faced Naruto and said with a slight smile, "You've done really well Naruto, better than anybody else I know. And I'm sure that you will surpass even me soon if you haven't already… Since it's been a long month why don't you take day rest of the day off and entertain your princess's."

Naruto blushed slightly than he said, "Thank you for the compliments Itachi-sensei but all my work is attributed to my great teachers, whether it be you, Kakashi-sensei, grandpa or Hokage-sama. I'm only this strong because of the faith all of you put in me."

Itachi stared at Naruto seriously and said, "Just promise me you won't ever let the pride and power get to your head."

Naruto nodded and said, "I won't Itachi-sensei… I promise."

Itachi gave him one of his rare smiles and just waved him off, Giving his sensei a short bow Naruto turned and left the training ground heading to the dango shop to find Anko and pick up some sweets for Hinata.

Seeing Naruto leave the training ground, Itachi tilted his head up to the sky and said "Shisui we tried didn't we."

Later that night

Itachi stood over the bodies of his parents as Sasuke stood at the door to their room in tears and panting heavily, Sasuke yelled out.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?"

Itachi just glared back at Sasuke with that impassive face the same one that Naruto used on him every time they fought than slowly and in a monotone voice Itachi replied, "Why did I do this? Simple really little brother I want power and this clan is weak and pathetic and would have never gave me what I desired, my foolish brother….. if you want to kill me….. curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life…. Run away…. Run away and cling to your pitiful life."

Sasuke would have ran away but he once again let his anger blind him, his hatred for that bastard Naruto an Itachi and that dammed unemotional mask they both used. Immediately Sasuke grabbed a kunai and rushed at Itachi. With intent to kill his older brother but before he could even thrust his kunai into Itachi's body, Itachi had grabbed Sasuke by the neck and lifted him up off the ground squeezing it slightly so he would drop the kunai.

Itachi bought Sasuke up to eye level and said to him, "You are weak and you know why you are weak… because you lack hatred." Whispering the last part to Sasuke Itachi enabled his Mangekyo Sharingan and said, "Tsukuyomi!"

After the genjutsu was over Itachi just dropped Sasuke to the floor that landed with a thump. Itachi turned to get one last look at his parents, when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Itachi-sensei why?"

Itachi immediately wheeled around in shock! There was Naruto standing by the partially opened door.

"No," Itachi thought this can't be happening; Itachi tried to school his emotions but was only able to stammer out. "Why are you here Naruto?"

Naruto who was also slightly in shock at the bodies before him said, "I felt there was something wrong with you today so I followed you after I left the training ground, I saw you slaughter your entire clan why would you do that Itachi?"

Finally reigning in his emotions Itachi said in his monotone voice, "If you saw me kill my entire clan than you also know why I did it, I'm sure you overheard my conversation with Sasuke."

"Power." Naruto faintly whispered out.

"Yes, by slaughtering them I am able to test out my skills on those who reckon themselves as one of the strongest in Konoha, afterwards I am able to leave this wretched city to seek those who can offer me power and fame." Itachi answered.

"Then why did you teach me to never embrace power and never to allow my arrogance to control me. You are a hypocrite Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi gave him a smirk and said, "Maybe I never wanted you to become powerful like me, for all you know everything I taught you was a ruse. Did you really believe that you can find strength without embracing the darker side of the Shinobi lifestyle."

Naruto then said with a few tears flowing form his eyes, "I did Itachi… I really did."

"Then you are a fool Naruto, but at least you were a fool to the end. Unlike Sasuke you are not my brother so I will have no remorse in what I must do next." Itachi said while clenching and raising his tanto in his hand.

Naruto took the Katana Itachi gave him from his shoulder and held it horizontally in front of him with both his hands. He stared at the katana as a few tears fell on it. Than Naruto tilted his head back up toward Itachi and said, "Then do it Sensei… strike me down." With that Naruto dropped the katana to the floor.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly said, "As you wish." Itachi charged at Naruto raising his tanto above his head than bringing it down to Naruto's neck….

**5 hours later**

Itachi had run for 5 hours straight toward the border of the mist in order meet up with his new partner, he decided he would stop by a small shop on the side of the road to take a moment to rest ordering a small snack and cup of tea he looked down to the side where he had set down his blood stained tanto.

He softly whispered to himself, "Naruto…"

* * *

**HOLY SHIT GIANT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW COMMENT AND FAVORITE!**


	21. Cleansing and Remains of the Uchiha

**EVIL ASS CLIFF HANGER? DAM RIGHT**

* * *

Chapter 21: Cleansing and Remains of the Uchiha

Itachi sat in a small little diner at one of the ports that still had boats running between the land of fire and land of water, while he sat waiting for his partner to show up. Itachi thought back to the events that happened last night with Naruto.

**FLASH BACK**

**LAST NIGHT**

Raising his tanto above his head Itachi bought it down but just inches from cutting into Naruto's neck he stopped, Itachi was panting his hand shaking now it was now Itachi's turn to ask why.

"Why Naruto, why didn't you move to defender yourself. Why isn't your mokuton reacting!"

Naruto noticed the one tear rolling down Itachi's cheek, and said. "Sensei you of all people should know my control over my abilities, even the ones which you believe to be sub consciously activated."

Still holding the tanto inches from Naruto's neck Itachi stated, "That still doesn't explain why you didn't move to defend yourself even going as far as to drop your katana in front of your enemy. Did you learn nothing from me NARUTO!" with a little anger coming out at the end.

"Why would I move to defend myself, I'm pretty sure I asked for you to strike me down." Naruto said without any emotion.

Slowly and shakily removing the tanto from within Naruto's neck Itachi ran his hand threw his hair and asked softly, "why?"

"Cause I believed if you had struck me down, than it would have proven my point that my life was meaningless." Naruto answered calmly.

Dropping the tanto to the floor, Itachi grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder and shook him, "YOU WANTED TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY LIKE THAT, LET ME TELL YOU NARUTO YOUR LIFE IS NOT MEANINGLESS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY PEOPLE'S DREAMS YOU CARRY ON YOUR SHOULDERS! YOU CARRY MINE, HOKAGE-SAMA'S, JIRAIYA-SAMA'S, KAKASHI'S, LADY HINATA'S, ANKO's AND MOST IMPORTANTLY YOUR PARENTS ….!" Than in a softer voice he said "Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei's they were the parents I wish I always had, everything they stood for was righteous and honorable."

Switching to an angry tone he said, "So if you think your life is meaningless than you are a disgrace to your family and their name, you do not deserve to carry the name Namikaze, Senju or Uzumaki!... How Naruto …. How could you disappoint me like this." Tears now flowing down Itachi's face

Naruto shook his head and said, "Am I really a disappointment Sensei? Or am I just being realistic for if you would have struck me down in your quest for power than tell me would their dreams not be for naught?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Itachi said in a soft whisper.

"Sensei…. Your actions and your teachings have shown me that you are the living embodiment of justice and righteousness. So tell me Sensei if a champion of peace like you could be swayed by temptations of power and corruption than is there any hope for this world. But you have proven me wrong Sensei, not with your words or even your actions but I can see it in your eyes."

Relief washed over Itachi as he asked, "My eyes?"

Giving Itachi the slightest of smiles Naruto responded, "A little trick Hinata-hime taught me, though I'm not as good as she is. But still I can see what you are truly feeling in your eyes. Yes you years of Anbu training have done so well to conceal the rest of your body from showing the emotion of sadness and remorse, but not even your training or Sharingan can hide the fact how much it hurt to slay your kinsmen regardless of how much they deserved it."

"You know why I had to do it?" Itachi asked slightly shocked.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No I don't but I assumed there must have been something you clan did or was going to do to warrant the genocide of your clan."

Itachi nodded his head slightly and said, "They were planning a coup on Konoha, they were growing unsatisfied with their status and position in Konoha."

Naruto was shocked at this bit of information and said, "That's insane didn't they realize they wouldn't have been able to win?"

Itachi shook his head, "They much like my younger brother allowed there ignorance to blind them, their belief that their Sharingan was all-mighty was their downfall. Though their plan to attack Konoha wasn't the only reason for their extermination it was just the straw that broke the camel's back. In my father's office there were multiple documents that linked him to multiple controversies in Konoha. One that stood out the most to me some documents that linked the Uchiha clan to the Kumo-Hyuga affair."

Naruto's eyes narrow slightly and flashed red for a second in anger, "How were the Uchiha's linked to that incident?"

Taking a breath Itachi gave Naruto a scroll and said sadly, "It seems that my father purposely had the police patrols neglected a route that led out of Konoha on that night, I'm guessing this was the route the Kumo-nin took. As you can see that wasn't the only way they plotted against the Hyuga's"

Naruto fumed with anger as he read off the scroll but that was not the only thing on the scroll, there were pictures of a four year old Hinata at the playgrounds most likely secretly taken to give to the Kumo-nin so he could identify who to kidnap, blue prints of the Hyuga compound, love letters with forged signatures between Hitomi and a noble that Naruto had never heard of, Test results of a poison that was nearly impossible to detect once the person died. then there was even a report of a rumor stating that the Byakugan had a blind spot. And that was just the beginning of the scroll

Naruto was now bustling with anger, resealing the scroll he asked Itachi, "Do you mind if I have this?"

Itachi nodded and said, "I expected you to ask that the moment I gave it to you. I also know that you will bring it to Hiashi-sama"

Seeing Naruto deep in thought Itachi said, "Do you now see why I had to do what I did tonight, the Uchiha clan was getting to out of control. They were becoming the cancer of Konoha, so I was assigned to cut it out."

I'm sorry Itachi," Naruto softly said in sad tone.

"It's okay Naruto, it had to be done or the consequences could have been dire. By slaying one clan I was able to save Konoha from possible destruction." Itachi responded

"But Itachi they ruined your life." Naruto stated

Giving a smile Itachi said, "Didn't you say I was righteousness personified? I understand that the needs of Konoha out-weigh my needs, so know this Naruto I choose to take this mission nobody forced it onto me, talks for peace with the Hokage had all but broken down so I choose to do this mission because of my love for the village much like how your father choose to give his life and you mom's life to save Konoha. Now that I can't continue my dream of peace and understanding in Konoha you must in my place, and with all that you learnt I know you can."

Returning a slight smile, "It's because I had a great teacher."

Shaking his head Itachi said, "Well I had a great student ….. no a great brother." Itachi said as he reached over and drew Naruto into a hug."

"Naruto just promise me that whatever happened here tonight, aside from what you're going to tell Hiashi-sama you keep that between us. This isn't the time for people to find out about the traitorous Uchiha clan but in time the truth will be released, I also want Sasuke to still be able to at least live in Konoha. Though my faith in him has severely dwindled, I still hold on to the hope that he can be saved. But if he can't you know what you must do Naruto like me you must do whatever it takes to insure that Konoha is safe, and if Sasuke threatens that then I entrust you with decommissioning him in any form that you see fit."

"Yes Itachi-nii, I promise I will do all that you asked of me."

Smiling Itachi just ruffled Naruto's hair slightly.

Naruto smiled slightly but quickly became depressed and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Itachi answered also in a depressed tone, "I'm going to have to leave Naruto, for this mission to be complete all the blame of this must fall on my shoulders. I must play the part of the insane Uchiha, Itachi who slaughtered his clan."

Naruto just shook his head and said, "It so sad though."

Itachi slightly nodded and said, "Yes but believe me when I say that, even as a missing-nin I will always do what's best for Konoha. And I'm sure that one day we will see each other again, though it might not be on as friendly terms as this."

Naruto just sighed and said, "I understand Sensei… it must be done."

**FLASH BACK**

**END**

Itachi thought to himself quietly out loud, "Why couldn't you be more like Naruto Sasuke?"

Just than Itachi heard somebody say behind him, "You Itachi?"

Turning around Itachi saw a giant blue man with a haircut that further made him look like a shark. Noticing he had a kiri head band with a line cut across it.

Itachi replied, "Yeah and you are."

The man just reached inside his pocket and took out a red ring and tossed it to him and said, "Your partner."

**Previous Night**

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked slowly through the streets of Konoha back toward the Hyuga compound, it was nearly 2 in the morning and the streets were especially empty without the Uchiha Police patrols. Though he still made sure nobody saw him leave the Uchiha compound in case that anybody tied him to the cleansing of the Uchiha clan.

As he neared the Hyuga compound he thought about what he had read in the scroll Itachi had given him, just what would have happened to the Hyuga clan had the Uchiha's gotten what they wanted. It was clearly obvious the Uchiha's wanted to completely destroy them or enslave them.

Walking past the guards at the front gate Naruto decided he would immediately bring this to Hiashi regardless of what time it was.

He walked to Hiashi's bed room and knocked a few times. After about a minute the door slid open and there stood Hiashi in his sleeping kimono.

Hiashi might have looked wide awake and attentive but he was just putting on a strong front, he was drop dead tired. Hitomi had engaged in another one of her new games she had invented, which had involved a young student being abducted and trained to be a sex slave… to Hiashi horror that student wasn't a school girl Hitomi.

But Hiashi also knew Naruto wouldn't wake him up unless it was serious business, so while trying to sound like he wasn't sleepy he asked, "Naruto is there something wrong?"

With one look into Hiashi's eyes Naruto could tell he was tired so Naruto stated, "My apologizes Hiashi-sama I have some vital issue's concerning the clan, but seeing how tired you are we can wait till tomorrow to discuss them."

Just as Naruto was about to turn away Hiashi grabbed him on the shoulder,

"Regardless of how tired I am Naruto, if your information is vital or jeopardizes my clan in anyway than I need to hear about it immediately."

Naruto nodded and said, "I would be pleased to fill you in on the information I have acquired in the privacy of your study if you wouldn't mind Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi nodded his head and thought if Naruto needed to be in private to talk about this then it must be something severe.

Entering the room Hiashi closed the door behind Naruto and hit the network of privacy seals in his personal study. He walked over to his desk and sat down on the pillow motioning Naruto to sit in front of him. Than he poured himself and Naruto a cup of tea

Taking the tea with thanks Naruto took a sip, and then said in a serious tone. "The Uchiha have all been killed off with the exception of 2 that we know of."

Hiashi flinched slight setting down his cup he said in an solemn tone, "We all saw this coming, but for it to actually happen and for it to happen so soon… it's quite shocking." Hiashi returned back to his stoic voice and said, "After the official announcement we will go to pay our respects. Tell me Naruto who are the two remaining Uchihas?"

"Sasuke is the last remaining hopefully loyal Uchiha in Konoha, and Itachi was the other survivor but he was the one that cleansed his clan."

Hiashi's eyebrow quirked slight and said, "Such a shame that such talent goes wasted, but do you not mean massacred Naruto it is very unlike you to speak ill of the dead as such."

Unfazed by Hiashi comment Naruto sipped his tea again and said, "And you would be correct Hiashi-sama…. If we weren't talking about the Uchiha's in particular, I wouldn't have dared to wake you up just to tell you this, but I have my concerning news to give you."

Naruto reached inside his flak jackets pocket and pulled out the scroll Itachi gave him and passed it over to Hiashi, who immediately opened it unsealing all the documents and pictures. Picking up a random document he read it and instantly clenched the document in anger after reading the first few lines

"They were going to accuse my wife for being unfaithful, by releasing to the public fake love letters!" Hiashi clenched out.

Naruto said slowly, "It would have destroyed Lady Hitomi's reputation regardless if you proved the affair to be false."

Setting the document down he picked up another one, which instantaneously led to his anger and killing intent to spike even higher, "They had a hand in my wives attempted murder and my daughter's attempted kidnaping! Fugaku you bastard I knew you were a sniveling conniving ass, but I never would have expected for you to stoop so low."

"Hiashi-sama do you still question why I renamed the massacre a cleansing? If you had somehow received any of these documents prior to tonight, I wager that you would have personally cleansed the Uchiha clan yourself." Naruto said would a bit of a smirk.

Slamming his fist down on the table as he just finished reading a 3rd document, Hiashi looked over at Naruto and said. "And you would have been correct in your wager Naruto, and it greatly upsets me I didn't have a chance in killing the bastard myself.

Naruto just smirked

Than Hiashi asked, "Though I have a question Naruto…. Where did you come across all these documents?"

Naruto stiffened slightly and said, "Hiashi-sama promise me that what I gave you tonight and what I said to you will never leave this room, at least not until the public is ready to accept it."

Hiashi nodded and said, "I swear upon my eyes and the lives of my family that no one else will know of this."

Relaxing slightly Naruto said, "Itachi gave it to me…"

Hiashi in minor surprise asked, "What….. But he slaughtered his clan why would he?"

"Do you really believe that Itachi would kill-off his entire clan just for fun?" Naruto asked

Hiashi shook his head,

"My Sensei has always been a righteous and honorable man, what he did was to ensure not only the safety of the Hyuga clan but the entirety of Konoha. I'm sure you saw that the Uchiha were growing discontent with their status in Konoha, and in short they were planning a coup."

Hiashi shook his head in disgust and said, "Why did you have to do this Fugaku, why couldn't you just stay complacent with what you had."

"There are just those who can't be satisfied, Hiashi-sama I know there is a lot for you to read here but do you mind if I confirmed something with you?" said Naruto

Hiashi nodded and looked directly at Naruto who asked, "Could you tell me where am I in your daughters room at the moment?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at that but turned on his Byakugan regardless, turning it off he said to Naruto "sleeping with Hinata in her bed at the moment, why would you ask this?"

"There was a document stating that theirs a rumor that the Byakugan has a blind spot, and you just proved to me there is Hiashi-sama." Naruto answered.

Hiashi gripped his desk and asked, "What… how?"

"You very subtly hinted it to me when I asked you check where I was in your room, I noticed you had to turn ever so slightly to check the entire room and had the Byakugan had full 360 degrees sight you wouldn't have needed to do that, though you can rest assure I have no idea where exactly the blind spot is…. Nevertheless it's still there." Naruto stated.

Giving Naruto a slight glare Hiashi, "And you know what would happen if this secret were to get out?

Nodding Naruto said, "Yes I know the danger it would put the Hyuga clan in, so you have my word that I will not speak a word of this to anybody."

"Thank you Naruto you have me and my clan's gratitude." Hiashi said with trust in his voice.

"I would never dare to put Hinata-hime and your wife in danger, not after all they have done for me. It has been a long and tiring night for me Hiashi-sama would you mind if I retired to sleep?" Naruto asked.

Shaking his head Hiashi said, "No I don't Naruto go rest I'm sure you deserve it."

Naruto stood up gave a short bow to Hiashi and left the room.

**2 hours later**

Hiashi sealed up the scroll and locked it away in a secret safe, which only he and his wife knew about. Turning off the lamp at his desk he left his study and trekked back to his room. Entering it he noticed his wife sleeping on her side cuddling his pillow.

Smiling he approached her and snaked his arms around her from the behind, and pressed his nose against her hair and inhaled deeply.

This served to awaken Hitomi slightly who just mumbled out sleepily, "Hmm Ashi-kun what's wrong?"

Rubbing his face against her hair slightly he said, "You know I love you so much."

With her eyes still closed Hitomi smirked slightly and said, "Is that so?"

Taking another deep breath of his wife's aroma he just said in a satisfied tone, "Yeah."

**NEXT DAY**

The next day it was publically announced that Itachi had slaughtered his entire clan with the exception of Sasuke, this news shocked the entire village and rumors started flying around Konoha on the reasoning behind Itachi's mental breakdown.

One such rumor was that Itachi was corrupted by the demon boy who was planning on using Hinata to irradiate the Hyuga clan next.

These rumors greatly disgusted Hinata, and she had all but lost all her faith for Konoha when one Shinobi made an attempted on Naruto's life when they were walking toward school.

He had just jumped off a tree branch and ran at Naruto, screaming that he would free the Hyuga heiress from his corruption by slaying the demon. Without even missing a step in his journey toward the academy Naruto just waved his arms and branches rose from the ground and subdued the man, who was almost immediately taken away most likely for a meeting with Ibiki or Anko by a member of the Anbu.

To no surprise of anybody Sasuke had missed the next week of academy, and when he returned he was instantly bombarded by his fan-girls asking if he was okay and if he need any company. Even Hinata had wanted to give her condolences to Sasuke, but instantly decided against it after what happened in a spar between Kiba and Sasuke.

The spar had begun as it normal with neither Kiba nor Sasuke giving an inch on each other, while Sasuke's Uchiha counter stance was on full display, it also showed a glaring weakness when fighting Kiba. The Inuzaka's fighting style was too wild and unpredictable for Sasuke. Thus after 5 minutes and both competitors looking a bit worse for wear, Iruka called the match as a draw much to the displeasure of Sasuke who the moment Kiba had turned his way back towards Naruto and Hinata. Charged at him and tackled him from behind and bought his fist down in a club like fashion on Kiba's head.

The class immediately got wiped into a frenzy seeing the fight start again, and Sasuke's fan girls started cheering again seeing their hero beat the dog boy

As Sasuke raised his fist to pound it down again he was stopped before he could even swing downwards looking up he saw Naruto gripping his hand and his face was one of anger.

Trying to tear his arm away from Naruto Sasuke demanded, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE, LET MY HAND GO!"

In a cold tone while increasing the pressure on Sasuke's wrist which made him flinch in pain Naruto asked, "No…. what are you doing Uchiha! the fight is over!"

Trying to pry Naruto's hand off of his he said while flinching slightly from the amount of pressure Naruto was putting on his wrist. "THE FIGHT IS OVER WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER! AND I WASN'T DONE WITH THE MUTT!"

Having enough with the Uchiha Naruto lifted him up by his arm and flung him away causing him to roll a couple of times. Then said, "Your superior said it's over Uchiha, learn to follow orders."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stood up clutching his wrist, "I HAVE NO SUPERIORS IM A UCHIHA, AND IF YOU WONT LET ME FIGHT THE MUTT THAN YOU FIGHT ME WEAKLING."

Naruto shook his head in disappointment as he turned to Iruka and said, "I accept your challenge Uchiha, Iruka-sensei do you allow this fight to precede?"

Iruka look at Naruto, he knew that Sasuke had definitely stepped out of line. And he knew about the one sided rivalry Sasuke had with Naruto. So Iruka decided to allow it since it was the Uchiha who asked first so if he was beaten than he could only blame himself.

Iruka nodded his head as both Naruto and Sasuke entered the ring and stood a few meters away from each other. Iruka raised his hand and just as he dropped it and said "BEGIN"

Naruto was immediately gone from his starting spot and a second later he appeared in front of Sasuke kneeing him in the stomach, Naruto heard a crack and be knew he had broken at least two of his bottom ribs. The force of this would have normally launched Sasuke out of the ring, had Naruto not reached out and grabbed his arm and dragged than slammed him in a overhead swing into the middle of the ring. It was more than enough force to completely dislocate his shoulder, landing face first into the dirt below Sasuke felt a foot on his back as his arm was held up painfully behind him.

The crowd was completely silent even the fan girls were quiet at the display of power Naruto just showed, none of the with the exception of Hinata had seen Naruto like this. Even Kiba who had been helped up by Ino and Hinata was shocked at the raw display of power.

Pulling Sasuke's arm back painfully, Naruto said to him in a tone dripping with rage and anger. "I can deal with you constantly mocking of me I can even deal with your disrespecting of your superiors…. But what I refuse to take from you is how pathetic you are to dare to attack somebody behind their back after the match is over… especially when that somebody is my friend."

He pulled Sasuke's arm back even harder while continuing to hold the rest of his body down with his foot this made him scream in pain, "Even for ninjas that only use cheap and underhanded tricks, what you did before was low you are even worse than trash Uchiha." Naruto said as he released Sasuke's arm and walked away as Iruka called shakily, "Winner: Uzumaki-Senju Naruto."

As Naruto walked back toward Hinata, Ino and Kiba he was stopped when the pink haired girl stepped in front of him and shrieked out, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM DOBE!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Haruno please exercise some self-control when speaking so loud, or you might find yourself unable to at all."

Trying to walk past her Sakura shoved Naruto in the chest which made Naruto take a step back and caused a majority of the crowd to gasp out loud, "You think you're so cool by beating Sasuke-kun like that but you're not, your just a wannabe. Had Sasuke-kun been fighting at full strength then he would have beat you with one hand tied behind his back!"

Curious Naruto asked Sakura, "And what do you mean fighting at full strength Haruno?"

"Clearly Sasuke-kun is traumatized by the death of his clan and he must have so much important details to think about since he's going to be clan head soon, also you injured his wrist before the fight even started. Had you fought him any other day and if he wasn't injured than he would have beaten you stupid ass hands down," Sakura stated devoutly

Naruto just shook his head and said, "Your dear Sasuke-kun didn't seem so traumatized when he attacked Kiba so that excuse is folly, and didn't you state he could beat me with one hand tied behind his back then wouldn't his injured wrist be something similar to having one hand tied behind his back. And maybe your memory is lacking because I have already beaten Sasuke which I clearly remembered was before the death of his clan. So why don't you leave me in peace and tend to your precious Uchiha."

**Later that day**

**Hyuga Compound**

Naruto and Hiashi were sitting on the patio floor watching Hinata, Anko and Hitomi have a 3 way fight with their Snake Juken. It was at this moment a branch member walked up to them and said,

"Hiashi-sama, Naruto-san, both of your presences is required at the council chambers."

Hiashi turned to Naruto and just nodded.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER BECAUSE I WANTED TO RELEASE IT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GO CRAZY FROM THAT CLIFF HANGER**

**Writing this chapter made me realize how justified the genocide of bloodline users in Kiri really was,**

**If you think about it you can see Kiri as an alternative path that Konoha could have taken, **

**The Kaguya Clan attacked Kiri to show off its ferocity **

**The Uchiha Clan wanted to attack Konoha to show off their power and rightful status**

**On one hand the Kaguya succeeded in attacking Kiri but ultimately failed in winning, results Kiri was greatly weakened in losing ninja's troops and an entire clan. Thus giving other countries a prime opportunity to invade Kiri. **

**The Uchiha clan failed in their attempted sacking of Konoha and the results was that one clan was the only casualties of this conflict. But even than Konoha endured and held a strong front**

**My guess is that in order to insure Kiri is not weakened further from the inside they started to purge Kiri of those who deem themselves high and mightily. **


	22. Passing Judgment

**Maybe Justified was too strong a word, what if I change it to understandable**

**Deathmvp: Channeled my inner Itachi for that one, maybe it was Oscar worthy **

**Blizzard209: Sasuke has problems but he doesn't release them or solve them in a healthy, like make friends who can help you comfort you and talk about things with you. But instead he goes out and picks fights with people for no reason and demands more and more and even things that clearly do not belong to him.**

**Leaf Ranger: I think they were already in a civil war with the bloodline users already prior to that so I'm guessing the Kaguya were just the tiping point. But you have to realize from our perspective yeah kekei genkai's are cool as fuck, but when you look at it from their perspective they are all totally like holy shit they can do some fucking crazy shit like melt your face, turn their bodies into bone or freeze water all around you. Yeah I know Ninjas do some crazy stuff but bloodliners just do ever more crazy stuff. Most of these clans have superiority issues and clearly there is more than one clan that wants to revolt. **

**Fireemblemmaster101: Them Uchiha's can be a crafty bunch. **

**Dragon ma 180: Good suggestion if I ever reach up to their I will add Fugaku, and allow Hiashi to just wail on the douche. **

**Ferduran: Sorry Tsunade will be introduced to Naruto in the Finding Tsunade arc as usual. Though it will be a fun one, I pretty much already have that whole arc written down in my notes. **

**I guess…. Sometime starships weren't meant to fly…**

* * *

Chapter 22: Passing Judgment

As Hiashi and Naruto entered the council chambers they noticed that both sides of the council were assembled as was the Hokage and his advisors, Hiashi gave the Hokage a short bow and took his seat next to the other clan heads.

Naruto walked into the middle of the room gave a short bow, "My presence as requested Hokage-sama, Honorable advisors, esteemed clan heads." Naruto said completely ignoring the civilian side.

This served to irk several of them, and one man decided to call Naruto out. "Demon you should show us the civilian council some respect seeing how you are under our jurisdiction."

"And that is where you are wrong councilor I am not under your jurisdiction," Naruto said nonchalantly.

The same man than yelled out, "And what would a worthless demon...

"ENOUGH," The Hokage yelled out. "I will not have you blatantly insulting Naruto in my presence, and if you do it again councilor I will execute you personally on the spot, do you understand."

The man nodded while trying to keep control of his bowels from releasing, due to the generous amount of killing intent the Hokage was directing toward him.

"And by the way councilor Naruto is correct when he says he is not under your jurisdiction, while yes because the Senju have no active clan head than Naruto would have been under your authority…but as of 3 years ago Naruto's guardianship has been officially transferred over to the Hyuga's, thus making him an official member of the Hyuga clan so he falls under the jurisdiction of the Shinobi council."

A couple members of the civilian council grumbled at this news that they were clearly and obviously not informed about. Another male from the council than said arrogantly, "Regardless of his status he still broke the law and now he must be punished for it."

Hiashi with a raised eyebrow asked, "And pray tell what law did Naruto break?"

It was Sakiri Haruno that spoke next, "We warned the council 3 years ago, and you didn't listen to us now you can see what happened. This boy corrupted Itachi Uchiha and convinced him to slaughter his own clan for the boy's amusement. And when the boy found out that the great Sasuke Uchiha was able to survive his brothers attack on him, he made another attempt on his life today and had Sasuke not been as strong as he was he would have died from the uncalled for attack on his person."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "And what is your opinion of Itachi Uchiha councilor?"

"He was one of our strongest and skilled ninja, and don't forget he was amazingly charming, charismatic and handsome too, he would have made a great suitor to my daughter… HAD YOU NOT CORRUPTED HIM." The pink haired councilor said with anger in her voice.

Nobody expected what happened next when Tsume starting laughing out-loud and smacking her hand on the table, even Hiashi was fighting back a smile.

Fighting back her laughter Tsume said, "Are we talking about the same Itachi Uchiha…. Because while you are correct about how he was strong and skilled, he was anything but charming and charismatic. A block of wood has more emotion than the boy did. And a suitor for your daughter don't make me laugh Haruno, your obsession with marrying into a clan is no secret to anybody, 20 something years ago you failed and if your daughter is anything like you than so will she."

Ever since the academy Tsume and Sakiri had bad blood between them, Sakiri would always mock Tsume for being a stupid stinking mutt who should just go chase a cat, while Tsume would just throw her around during spars while calling her a banshee.

The pink haired councilor stood up for her seat and screeched out much to the displeasure of everybody's ears, "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY MY DAUGHTER HAS NO CHANCE, SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLIGENT GIRL THAT IS AN ANGEL!"

This time it was Naruto's turn to chuckle though he tried to hide it, too bad for him Sakiri had heard him. "WHAT WAS THAT BOY!" she screeched out.

With a slight smirk Naruto said, "Nothing councilor just noticing the similarities between you and your daughter, I'll give her that she has book smarts, but as for her looks and personality she is at most another fan-girl."

Fuming Sakiri clenched her fist and said, "THIS MEETING IS NOT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THIS IS YOUR TRIAL! SO SHUT UP!"

Shaking his head slightly while still smirking Naruto said, "As you wish councilor, before I asked her what she thought of Itachi Uchiha. She told us that he was one of our strongest and most talented ninja among that some absurd statements," a couple of members of both sides of the council snickered slightly at that jab. "So tell me Miss Haruno how would I a lowly and worthless demon as some of you might call me be able to corrupt somebody as great and mighty as him?"

There was no response from the pink haired Haruno.

"An even if I were to cast a genjutsu on him, would his sharingan eyes not be able to easily to counter it. The fact remains that due to my special problem I have absolutely no talent in any genjutsu what so ever, so for me to cast one strong enough to even come close to beating the sharingan is just an absurd thought. And your lack of proof that I was in any way involved in the Uchiha massacre makes me wonder what this case is based on if not just pure rumor and speculation."

The Hokage nodded at this, "He is correct Haruno-san, and I can personally insure you Naruto-kun had no hand in the Uchiha massacre so that charge is dropped."

Seeing Naruto shrug pissed off Sakiri seeing that he was making it impossible to pin the Uchiha massacre on him, so she said, "Fine we accept you didn't corrupt Itachi, but your attack on Sasuke Uchiha is completely unforgiveable. From what my daughter told me he had broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder."

Naruto chuckled and asked, "So you went completely by what your daughter told you? And pray tell what else she told you?"

Sakiri answred in a proud tone, "And why not believe what my daughter says, she is a sweet angel and wouldn't lie, she told me you lowly attacked Sasuke behind his back and only beat him cause you caught him off guard with your cheap tactics."

Naruto shook his head at this womens ignorance and said, "Well I have to regrettably inform you that clearly your daughter lied to you in order to spite me. Had you gotten your information from a legit source …. Like Iruka-Sensei you would have found out that not only was it Sasuke that broke the rules and injured another student first, but also my fight with Sasuke was actually authorized."

Sakiri was mad now, not only could she not punish the boy. But he had embarrassed her and her daughter in front of the council.

Sarutobi was shaking his head in disappointment; he knew he should have never assembled the council for this farce of a trial. But he let his sense of justice overcome his sense of reasoning, he knew the trial was absurd the moment the council told him about the charges and he knew Naruto would have never had done any of those things….. Sarutobi sighed….. "The things I'll do to get out of doing paperwork." He thought to himself.

Sakiri knew she was beat she refused give the demon the pleasure of knowing he had defeated her. But sadly for her the boy had other plans.

"Now I personally won't press any charges for you wasting my time and falsely accusing me, but let it serve as a warning that unless you have substantial evidence. Try not to waste everybody's time some of the more important members of the council have better things to do than hear the rest of you ramble." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about boy!" one of the civilians asked while gritting his teeth.

With a mischievous smile Naruto answered, "I don't know about you but by forcing Hokage-sama and the other clan heads to be here you are risking the cities safety and wellbeing, Hokage-sama specifically has more important things to do like ….. Paperwork," giving the old Hokage a slight wink who gave a slight grimace back at Naruto.

Than with a smile Naruto asked, "Since this trial is over might I be dismissed Hokage-sama, the bakery closes in an hour and I would like to pick up a few cinnamon buns for Hinata-hime."

Sakiri looked at the boy with slight loathing as he left the room after a nod from the Hokage, "She hated him not only because of the demon that he was, but also how he reminded her of how the other clan heads had acted toward her when she was younger. Sakura had told her on the first day that both Sasuke and Naruto were in her class so she told her to seduce if possibly both of them because they both had potential to become powerful, rich and influential. She fantasied about having both of them buying and showering Sakura and her with gifts and money while fighting over Sakura for her love…

Sadly for her that never happened the next day Sakura informed her that she wasn't the only one fighting for their attention because there were rows and rows of fan-girls also trying the same as her, and even than Sasuke showed no interest to any of the girls and Naruto seemed to only have eyes for one girl and that was Hinata Hyuga…. 20 something years ago it was Hitomi that held the attention of all the boys ranging from Hiashi to Fugaku, and now Hinata was already in a relationship with the demon boy, So Sakiri told Sakura to divert all her attention to Sasuke and attempt to ridicule Naruto as often as possible as to let Sasuke see she was loyal to him.

But there was a thought that scared Sakiri how she hoped that Sasuke had no interest toward that paled eyed girl, and hoped that Sasuke would come to his senses and realize that Sakura was the one meant for him. Sakiri never realized how wrong she was, Sasuke wanted Hinata for himself for many reasons one being that it was completely destroy Naruto and the second was with all the talk about repopulating his clan Hinata was the perfect candidate to start she was beautiful, strong and influential. This made him believe that together they would breed powerful children that could bring the Uchiha's to higher levels of fame and power.

Too bad for him Hinata would never have any feelings for him what so ever, for she had already found the man of her dreams and even if she had to share with a few others she was beyond happy. And Hinata was eternally satisfied with just being around and holding onto Naruto,

But over the next year Hinata found out that she liked to experiment a little and act on her heart and not her mind sometimes, it was in the gardens when she had first mustered up the courage to go beyond just their usual interactions of hugging with each other.

They both sat on a blanket Naruto had laid out and were enjoy a nice little picnic after training. As usual Naruto was charming as ever always complimenting her and feeding her tiny pieces of a cinnamon bun that he delicately ripped off of. After he had refilled her cup with more tea Hinata said, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

With one of his loving smiles he just answered, "Anything for you Hinata-hime."

It was at this moment her heart swooned and purely fueled by instinct she leaned over to him and softly and innocently kissed him on his cheek, she had often seen Anko do it. But up until now she really felt no immediate desire to do it herself.

They both turned red and turned slightly away from each other, often shyly stealing a glance of one another. Naruto finally worked up the courage to crawl over toward Hinata and sat directly next to her, Hinata being lost in her own little world never noticed it and it wasn't until Naruto had placed his hand around her shoulders did she snap out of it.

She turned her head to look over at him just as he was leaning toward her so he could return her kiss on the cheek, not calculating that she would turn her head their lips collided softly for a brief second as both of their eyes widened in surprise and a twinge of enjoyment shot through both their bodies. Though neither of them wanted to pull away they did so reflexively. Hinata put her hand to her lips and giggled slightly while blushing like mad, and Naruto just stood up and pretended to pat some dust off his knees while trying to hide his own blush.

That slight flame had been lit inside Hinata and now she could see why Anko kissed him on the cheek so often, it was an amazing feel of love and ecstasy it was a high Hinata was now quite fond of.

So she stood up and elegantly walked over to Naruto and took his hand, which served to catch his attention as he turned to face her she grabbed his other hand as the too gazed into each other's souls through each other's eyes. While Naruto saw compassion and love in her eyes, Hinata saw safety and kindness in his.

Slowly the two leaned in on each other again, with a slightly glazed look on their eyes their lips once again touched innocently, this time remaining together for a tad longer than the first. When their lips separated Hinata also released one of Naruto's hands so she could bring her own to her reddening cheeks, she slowly dragged Naruto around the garden while smiling in joy and blushing.

That was until she worked up the courage and repeated the whole process of daintily kissing each time slightly longer, than dragging Naruto around the garden till she felt her blush go down enough where she wouldn't look like a tomato.

Little did those two know they were being watched by a giggling Hitomi Hyuga who said quietly to herself, "Hmm I think it's time for that 'talk'…. Now where's Anko." Hitomi said while her giggles turned to mischievous ones.

**A couple of days later**

Hiashi was sitting through one of the most unorthodox versions of the 'talk' he had ever heard of or seen, it didn't help that both his wife and Anko had bought and assortment of objects to help explain some of the more private parts of the human anatomy. They both also seemed to have a joint mission of seeing how many shades of red they could get Naruto and Hinata to turn before their little lesson was over.

It wasn't hard to make either of them blush especially when the first thing Hitomi had said was, "When and man and women love each other very much they start doing very personal things with each other, though It might start with just holding hands and hugging. If they truly love each other they begin doing things like 'kissing.'" For reasons unknown to Hiashi his wife seemed to put a lot of emphasis on the word kissing.

And for whatever reason it had achieved what Hitomi wanted causing them both to flare red and awkwardly steal glances toward each other, while bashfully smiling toward one another.

When it finally got to the part where the two demonstrated with a 3d model of the female anatomy and one of Hitomi's toys, Hinata was dwelling somewhere between trying to keep conscious and fainting from embarrassment. It wasn't any better on Naruto's part for Anko had suggested her body be used as a demonstration but that plan was quickly shot down by Hitomi, saying how neither of them was actually ready for it yet.

On continued the most awkward two hours of both Hinata and Naruto's life, while Naruto did read about both the male and female anatomies also the concept of sex. It was horrendously embarrassing when somebody actually explained it in such depth to you.

By the time they were done both Naruto and Hinata needed a moment to digest all the information they had acquired today, they both exited Hiashi's office and sighed out loud, for they were both mentally drained.

Hinata suggested they go to the gardens and just lay down and think for a moment, Naruto instantly agreed but was stopped by Anko. With a sneaky looking grin she asked Hinata.

"Hey Princess you mind me and Naruto-kun talk for a minute in private?"

Hinata shook her head and said, "He's kind of your boyfriend too Anko-chan, I would be selfish to keep him all to myself wouldn't I. I'll be in the gardens Naruto-kun, and Anko-chan when you're done talking you can come join us."

Anko just shook her head and said, "Nah I have a mission to do a bit later."

With that Hinata just gave her a short nod and walked toward the gardens while Anko dragged Naruto into one of the lesser used hallways of the Hyuga compound. Once their Anko pushed Naruto against a wall, wrapped her hands around his neck and roughly mashed her lips against his much to Naruto's surprise.

Naruto's eyes widened even further when he felt Anko press her entire body against his causing him to gasp and open his mouth, much to Anko's delight which allowed her snake like tongue to instantly dash in and divulge in every contour of his mouth.

It wasn't until after a full 2 minutes before Anko pulled away, than moved her head into the crook of Naruto's neck whiling wrapping her arms around Naruto's torso and letting out a soft sight of satisfaction.

"Wow…" Naruto softly said while still having a slightly faraway look in his eyes.

Anko just smirked and said, "I wanted the princess to share her first mouth to mouth kiss with you before I did anything like that, I felt like she deserved it more."

Naruto wrapping his own arms around Anko and drew her closer and said, "I've have kind of been neglecting you haven't I?"

He felt Anko shift slightly in his arms than he said, "But I'm lucky you are strong enough to deal with it and look past it."

Anko just shook her head and said, "You know I'm not into the whole lovely dovey thing, I find all the complimenting and wooing you and Hinata to be kind of weird."

Anko than positioned herself and her face directly in front of Naruto's again and breathed hotly into his face than seductively exhaled out, "I prefer going straight for the down and dirty part."

Once again she mashed her lips against Naruto's who opened his mouth automatically to allow her tongue access inside and it was another minute before she ended their hot make out session in the hallway of people who could easily see through walls.

Just as she was about to detach herself from Naruto's grasp she rubbed her thigh against his growing erection and said, "I think your princess is waiting for you wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Then she turned and skipped down the hallway and out the compound.

Naruto just watched Anko's retreating form while waiting patiently for his erection to die down, it probably wouldn't be proper to walk around the compound with that sticking up.

While waiting he thought about the differences between the way Hinata kissed him and the way Anko would kiss him, Hinata did it more softly and innocently, while Anko just went all in. There would be no way for him to decide which one he liked more because both had their good points, so Naruto just ended up deciding that there was no point in choosing one to be better than the other, because they were both amazing.

When Naruto's erection subsided enough to properly walk through the compound without anybody noticing he headed toward the gardens that he and Hinata would often spend time in.

On his way there he passed by 2 female branch members who just stared at him while walking past him all the while giggling and whispering to each other, little did Naruto know they had seen everything that had transpired and even decided to have their own little lesson on the Anatomy of one Naruto Uzumaki-Senju.

When he reached the garden, Hinata was laying underneath a tree with her hands clasped over her stomach staring up at the clouds above. Walking over silently Naruto laid down next to her softly, Hinata turned her head slightly to look over at Naruto and asked, "What did you two do?"

Naruto just chuckled slightly and said, "Anko-like things."

Hinata's response was a giggle, after having the 'talk' her thoughts of what Naruto meant by Anko-like things had definitely taken a perverted spin.

Little had changed in the academy as the end of the first year had been nearing, it was near this time when the students' scores were first starting to be posted, and to no surprise to anybody and too the disappointment of some Naruto was currently ranked a undisputed number 1 in his year,

Hinata on the other hand was ranked 5th in total and was 3rd highest for females, while Hinata was clearly smarter and more athletic than the other girls and even the boys. What dragged her grades down was her attendance record, as a Hyuga it was sort of a tradition for the Hyuga females to skip out on 2 classes that were taught in the academy, one being etiquettes and the other being seduction. The fact of the matter is that Hinata already had more in-depth etiquette training within the clan and the fact that Hyuga's never ever seduced because clearly it was below them.

Both of them were currently unbeaten in spars even though they didn't win them all, out of the 50 spars in total they had during the year 5 of them had ended in a draw. And those 5 were whenever they matched up against each other

Though they never went at each other at full strength it was still more than enough to wow and amaze their class mates, but it also attracted a lot of unwanted attention for one Naruto's fan-base easily dwarfed Sasuke's because not only did Naruto beat Sasuke in any event the two faced off in whether it be academic or athletic, but also there was the fact that Naruto wasn't a complete block of ice when it came to showing emotions.

While Naruto never returned any signs of romance to them, he at least smiled and said hi or thank you for the compliments to him, while Sasuke on the other hand just grunted or completely ignored you.

And speaking of Sasuke he was Hinata's biggest problems, he would constantly make advances toward Hinata especially when Naruto wasn't around. And she would always deny them, but this just severed to make Sasuke come back the next time with more fervor.

Hinata remembered there was one day when she had to eat lunch without Naruto, because Iruka had asked him for some help after class. So Hinata sat at one of the tables with Ino and Kiba making small talk with them, it was at this moment Sasuke decided to stroll over with his loyal fan-girls following behind. Hinata tried to ignore him as best as she could but Sasuke just didn't know when to give up, first he attempted to sit next to her at the lunch table.

Which prompted Hinata to immediately stand up and take a seat in between Kiba and Ino on the other side so Sasuke wouldn't be able to sit next to her, but all that served to do was allow Sasuke stare across the table at her. And it was 5 whole minutes of awkward eating for the trio before Sasuke said something,

"Hinata I've watched your spars with the other students, and I'm greatly impressed with your skill and strength."

"I appreciate your compliments, Uchiha-san." Hinata said monotony while never taking her eyes off her food.

"I was wondering if you would like to spar with me sometime outside of the academy, as to improve each other's skills and our standing with one another." Sasuke said finishing with a smirk, he knew she wouldn't reject his request. No female would ever dare reject him. So the next words that came out of Hinata's sent Sasuke crashing down to earth.

"I respectfully decline your offer." Hinata said than proceeded to take another bite of her food, all the while never looking up from it.

"WHAT! And why not?" Sasuke forcefully asked.

Swallowing the piece of chicken she just put in her mouth she said, "Because I have no interest in either sparing with you or improving my standing with you."

"How dare she," Sasuke thought to himself. Nobody denied him anything and he was going to have her regardless of what she said. Sasuke reached over and violently swept her bento box off the table causing the contents of it to spill all over the floor, everybody with the exception of Hinata gasped in surprise at this violent outburst.

Sasuke ignore them then attempted to place his hand on-top of Hinata. But just as he made the tiniest of contact with the back of her hand he found that her hand was now gone and he had just palmed the wooden table, and right in between his index and middle finger was a kunai deeply imbedded into the wood.

Hinata daintily wiped her mouth with a handkerchief than stood up and glared at Sasuke, "You forget your station Uchiha….. I am the Hyuga Heiress and what you did just now was not only assault on my person and my property but also borderline sexual harassment. You can be sure that my father and the Hokage will be hearing about this."

As Hinata turned to leave she heard Sakura screech from behind Sasuke, "What do you mean Sasuke-kun sexual harassed you, he did no such thing right guys." Sakura said as she turned to the other girls hoping for their support all she got was a few quiet murmurs from the almost non-existent Sasuke fan-club.

Hinata turned around and narrowed her eyes at Sakura than said, "Maybe you didn't notice Haruno, but he touched my hand without my consent."

"That's not sexual harassment he merely just grazed your hand." Sakura said while secretly hoping Sasuke would touch her hand.

"Maybe to a commoner like you that was just grazing of hands, but like I said before I am the Hyuga Heiress and my clan would definitely consider that so called graze inappropriate." Hinata responded

"And so what in spars we are always touching one another, so should everybody be charged with harassment?" Sakura finished with a smirk believing she had beaten the Hyuga.

"No, a spar is an authorized fight, but what happened just now was definitely not sanctioned in anyway. So Uchiha next time you attempt something like this again. I will make you dearly regret it."

As Hinata turned around to walk away Sasuke ran over to her and attempted to grab her arm to turn her back towards him, and he would have succeeded had Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist, "I would keep your hands to yourself Uchiha, or this time I will do worse than just dislocating your shoulder." Finishing Naruto squeezed Sasuke's wrist with enough force to get his point across than shoved him away.

Hinata turned and hugged Naruto around the waist while rubbing her face against his chest, "Naruto-kun you're done with helping Iruka-sensei?" in a pleased tone completely different tone from the monotone one she had used responding to Sasuke.

With a smile Naruto, "Correct as usual Hina-hime, though next time I might decline Iruka-sensei if he ask me for help. Clearly you can't seem to have a peaceful lunch without certain people bothering you."

Naruto said while sending a glare at the angry Sasuke who was rubbing his slightly bruised wrist.

Turning her head so one side of her face was resting on Naruto's chest Hinata bought her hand up and softly massaged his chest while saying, "I would be most gracious Naruto-kun, though I wished there was some lunch left over for you."

Naruto softly ran his hand across Hinata's cheek and said, "it's okay Hina-hime, we can get something to eat at the bakery later."

Smiling Hinata replied, "Really Naruto-kun!"

He just nodded his head as Hinata began to steer him away from the group.

Sasuke watched as they left toward they usual hang out spot near the forest, "That should be me she's cuddling up too, not that dammed Uzumaki." Sasuke thought to himself as he left to brood on how he would separate the two and make Hinata fall for him instead.

So afterschool Sasuke took off to find some of the civilian council members to see what they could do, as he walked into the market district he noticed a couple of the council members walking together toward the chambers. Sasuke hurried over to them hoping to find some way for them to punish Naruto, but just as he reached them one of the council members said in a not to happy tone,

"Sasuke we were just going to send somebody to look for you, you are wanted at the council chambers it seems that you have pissed off the entire Hyuga clan."

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger he didn't realize that Hinata would actually follow through on her threat, but also he couldn't comprehend the fact that somebody was actually doing something about it.

The Hokage sighed as he watched Sasuke walk in like ran the place, "This boy was in need of some serious discipline." He thought.

Sasuke strolled in and saw that aside from Hiashi being present but also what must have been some of the Hyuga elders sitting beside him. Smirking slightly Sasuke saw this as the perfect chance to make Hinata his. Completely ignoring the rest of the council and the Hokage he just walked over to where Hiashi was sitting and said, "Hyuga-san I have an offer that neither you or your clan can refuse, I request that you allow me to court your daughter and arrange a betrothal contract between us." Sasuke finished with a huge grin knowing nobody was stupid enough to deny the chance of joining with the Uchiha.

And for the second time that day Sasuke was completely blown away when one of the Hyuga elders said, "No such thing will happen boy!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I don't believe I was talking to you Hyuga I was talking to your leader, so how about it Hyuga-san? Though I demand that you remove this fool's head after our betrothal contract is signed." Pointing at the Hyuga elder that foolishly wanted to deny him.

Hiashi said nothing to Sasuke, as he shifted through a few papers on the table in front of him.

Sasuke's patience grew thin and he sucked his teeth, "Hyuga-san did you not hear me, I'm talking to you!" he all but yelled out.

In a flash Hiashi had smashed the table in front of him with a juken palm and had dashed over and lifted Sasuke up by his collar. With his Byakugan blazing he said to the boy in a cold tone. "Don't you dare suck your teeth at me boy, I am not one of your fan girls. Also it's Hyuga-'sama' to you I can careless if one day you are the Uchiha clan head which you are not yet, and even than your deceased father knew his place and regarded me as such."

Than he threw Sasuke to the floor and took his seat behind the remnants of the destroyed table, Sasuke while massaging his throat slightly, "My apologies Hyuga-sama, now about your daughter's betrothal contract…..

Sasuke tried to say but was cut off by Hiashi, "I don't believe my council member stuttered when he told you that no such thing would happen!"

Sasuke asked with shock apparently, "What! And why not I'm an Uchiha we are elites, only fools would deny an offer like mine."

Hiashi said raising his voice, "Are you implying I'm a fool boy! I truly hope not and as for your offer I can care less for what you Uchiha's want or offer my answer will be no!

Before Sasuke could say anything back, the Hokage said. "That's enough Sasuke we are here to talk about your actions today in the academy. So let us focus on that"

Scowling Sasuke walked toward the middle of the room and crossed his arms in front of him.

Than the Hokage said, "The Hyuga will now present the charges against you."

The same Hyuga elder stood up and said, "Today we were informed by one Uzumaki, Naruto that not only did destroy our heiress's property, but you also made an attack on her person and harassed her on multiple occasions. What do you have to say about this Uchiha.

"WAIT," Sakiri screamed out. "You said Naruto told you, how you know the boy wasn't lying. It is definitely something he would do in his feeble attempts to make himself look better than Sasuke-kun." Ending smugly

"I have the evidence that Naruto wasn't lying, there were many spectators to the altercation. Key witnesses being multiple clan members some of them being clan heirs. Just to name a few there's Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara." The Hokage answered to Sakiri's displeasure

"I was trying to associate with her, how is that wrong" Sasuke yelled out

The same Hyuga elder that denied him responded with, "Even though she has told you many times that she does not wish to associate with you, yet regardless of her wishes you still bothered Hinata and even went as far as assaulting her. We of the Hyuga clan will not allow this to go unpunished Hokage-sama."

"Yes quite Sasuke here needs to learn the concept of no means no, but seeing as this is his first offense would it be okay with the Hyuga's if the punishment wasn't too severe?" The Hokage asked.

The Hyugas whispered something to Hiashi who just glared at Sasuke and nodded occasionally.

Then after a few more minutes of discussion between the Hyuga's Hiashi said, "We accept this Hokage-sama, on two conditions."

"And what are these conditions," the Hokage inquired.

"One that when it comes time to assemble genin teams, Sasuke Uchiha will 'not' be placed on the same team as my daughter." Hiashi stated to which the Hokage responded with, "Yes that makes sense it would ruin team chemistry.

"WAIT," Sasuke yelled out "And just like that you are going to dismiss what could be a powerful team, As a Uchiha we are known to be the strongest and once I activate my Sharingan it will just further that, and combined with Hinata's skill and Byaku….."

Sasuke tried to continue but he was interrupted by the Hokage, "Sasuke please do not speak out of line and regarding your suggestion, the Byakugan and Sharingan combo has been tried before and has failed due to a multitude of reasons so you will not be matched in the same team as Hinata my word is final."

Sasuke sucked his teeth but didn't say anything knowing better than to argue with the Hokage.

Turning back toward Hiashi the Hokage asked, "And the second condition?"

"The second condition is that any mission that assigns them to work together will be heavily analyzed by you Hokage-sama and we would like at least one Hyuga approved escort to go along." Hiashi said.

Sarutobi stroked his beard deep in thought; this was definitely one of the weirder situations he had been put in. What the Hyuga's were asking for was almost unheard of, but could see why Hiashi went so far for the safety of his daughter.

Nodding his head the Hokage said, "I accept both conditions the Hyuga's had brought forth" then he turned to Sasuke and said. "As for your punished Uchiha, Sasuke you will pay the amount of 5 thousand ryos to the Hyuga clan for personal and physical damages done, furthermore you will attend sensitivity classes on weekends till they are deemed unnecessary by the assigned mentor and after school you will report to the mission hall for unpaid community service for two weeks."

Sakiri gasped, "Isn't that too much Hokage-sama, can't Sasuke just pay the fine and let the rest go they are children after all."

Sarutobi glared at her and said, "I hope you realize Haruno-san these are not your average children, they are Shinobi in training. Not only has Sasuke's punishment already been toned down from what the Hyuga's first asked, but I will not tolerate undisciplined Shinobi in my village, even if they are just in-training so my ruling stays.

Sasuke just had a scowl on his face he thought this himself, "Why should I be punished for just trying to take something I that should belong to me any way…. One day Uzumaki you will pay.

"Am I understood Uchiha?" The Hokage asked.

Trying his best not to glare at the Hokage Sasuke just said, "Understood… Hokage-sama."

* * *

**Would anybody hate me if I said I preferred Hinata's short hair to her shippuden long one? Though I have to say I love her new outfit XD, though her beige one is cute too.**

**I have added sort of chapter progress part to my profile I update it every night so check it out the next morning to see how far I've gotten. **

**You may have noticed I don't add many OC's, well for one I get annoyed when a friendly OC comes out of nowhere and is like ultra-powerful with 10 billion kekkei genkais OC's to me can just get out of hand so easily. **

**Like how many times have you seen this happen, Random OC shows up in a battle HIRAISHIN PEW, PEW SWORD SLASH, SHINRA TENSEI, YO 3 GATES FOR NO REASON, RASENGAN!**

**And the second reason is that developing the original characters Is hard enough now these random people too… dam. **


	23. Through the mists, Into the mountains

**Hinata's Hair: Don't worry guys she will still have her long hair in shippuden… though I like her short one =[**

**Jivablab: Thanks for pointing out mistakes will fix ones that can be fixed in the future, and ones that cannot well we will just have to roll along with them.**

**Sang28: Yea he's still going to have wind.**

**Aragon Potter: I had her written that way before they revealed her in the anime, so too late to change it.**

**Neodevilmaycry: Sorry no Temari or Yugito as the Harem is already decided and locked away in a little file in a safe somewhere. As for Tsunade she will appear the same time as canon during the Tsunade Retrieval Arc.**

**Seanhicks4: Next council basher I will try to draw it out a bit =P, and yeah I will try to limit the OC's as best I can to be like storekeepers or random clan members that have the tiniest of screen time.**

**Dragon Man 180: I was actually thinking about having her smack him but I was like … ehh maybe its too much I might add it later though. When that bastard really steps out of line.**

**The dragonbard: I will try my best.**

**Deathmvp: I try my best with them even though they aren't the best.**

**Codename-shadowfox: Anko and Hinata are definitely one of the most amazing combos ever**

**SenjuuUchiha: I don't think Sasuke can be level headed and emotionless, that is too much like Itachi already. And I can't change him too much since I wrote later parts of the story already so I can't really change much.**

**Loveoflemon: I have no idea how that even happened I went into the chapter and immediately fixed it HAHAHA. **

**BDG420: Self-inserts get out of hand really badly, like it just gets to the point where you're like really I can't even read this anymore.**

**Fireemblemmaster101: Totally agree I just don't see why Naruto is so obsessed with bringing him back even after all the shit Sasuke has done. Even if he does bring him back he should just get tossed into jail and have his chakra sealed.**

**Ferduran: While yes some people knew that Jiraiya was Minato's adoptive father the majority didn't as that would have put Minato and now Naruto in danger.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Through the wave, Into the mountains.

With the first year of academy ending there was a 3 month break until the academy started up again, While Hinata had wanted to spend the 3 months bonding with Naruto, it seemed Jiraiya would have none of that. It was a week into the break when Jiraiya had stopped by the Hyuga compound and picked Naruto up for a mission the Hokage had assigned to them.

Apparently Konoha's treaty with Kumo was expiring soon, so the Hokage wanted Jiraiya to go and bring a new treaty to be signed. And because Naruto had made friends with Killer B the Hokage saw by having Jiraiya bring Naruto along it would help with the diplomatic talks. But in reality this was really just a cover up for Jiraiya, for if the treaty was the only objective for the mission than a diplomatic Shinobi would have been sent instead.

But by using the excuse that Jiraiya wasn't allowed to travel through hot water country due to his perverted tendencies they could get a temporary travel permit through the land of water. Thus it would be easier for Jiraiya to go in and check up on an informant that had gone silent.

Sadly this meant the mission was set at a time frame of one to two months, but at least Hinata could hang out with Anko or Hanabi so she would be able to find something to pass her time. Hanabi was now 4 years old and she was very much like her father, at least the whole hardhead and strong part. Even Hanabi's fighting style was the same as her fathers, Hanabi didn't have the natural flexibility like her mom or sister but she excelled in the standard juken.

As much as Hinata didn't want Naruto to leave, she now knew that this was the life of a Shinobi. Understanding that sooner or later they would have to take extended missions away from each other, regardless of how sad it would be.

Currently Hinata was at the gate of the Hyuga compound to see Naruto off for his journey. Hugging him around the waist she took one long breath of his scent hopefully enough to last for whatever amount of time he was gone.

Naruto reached over to her face and lifted it up so he could look her in the eyes, soft he whispered to her. "I'm going to miss you Hina-hime." Before Hinata could respond Naruto dipped his head into hers and gave her a short chaste kiss on the lips.

He softly pulled away and just gave her one of his heart warming smiles. While Naruto would have liked to give her a slightly longer kiss, he knew there would be consequences when Jiraiya was around.

Tilting her head back down Hinata gave Naruto's chest one more nuzzle than reached inside her kimono's sleeves and pulled out a necklace shaped to the Hyuga's clan symbol. She tied it around Naruto's neck and said, "My mother gave me this on my 2nd birthday, take care of it for a while …. But just know that I want it back later."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her implication than slowly he took a few steps backwards than with one last smiled turned and walked out the clan gates as the doors swung shut behind him.

Hinata let out a sigh and turned back toward the compound to head back inside, "Anko's not going to be happy when she hears about this." Anko was away on a mission and because Naruto wasn't a Shinobi and the mission was so unplanned, he never got the chance to tell her he had to leave for an unknown amount of time. But with some dango and tea it would be possible to calm Anko down.

**One Week after Naruto's departure**

**With Hinata and Anko**

Anko and Hinata were working on new stances in the garden when a branch member walked up to Hinata and said, "Hinata-sama there is a blonde haired girl at the gate asking to see you for some important business regarding Naruto-san."

Anko looked over at Hinata and asked, "Is she talking about that blond hair girl that was hanging with you guys during field day?"

"Ino-san? If it is we shouldn't keep her waiting she is known to have quite a temper." Hinata responded as she started to walk toward the main gate.

Outside of the compound Ino was waiting for Hinata to let her in, yes she came from a clan and yes she was the clan's heiress but compared to Hinata she might as well have been a commoner. Compared to the Yamanaka grounds, the land of the Hyuga compound was gigantic; it might as well be its own region of Konoha.

"Well I guess they need somewhere to fit all the members." Ino thought to herself, it was often said that the Hyuga's also had the biggest population of clan members of all the clans. And it was clear proof of that when you could have so many of your clan patrolling the walls, tending to the gardens and doing other chores.

While waiting Ino was getting slight infuriated at all the procedures she had to go through to even get a meeting with Hinata, not only did they have to call a female Hyuga to come inspect her with her Byakugan for any potential dangerous weapons or genjutsu's but now she had to wait outside the gate for Hinata to come and identify her further.

Seeing Hinata walk out with Anko, Ino started having second thoughts on her plan. She had heard enough about Anko to know that you don't mess with somebody like her.

Walking over to Ino Hinata asked, "Hello Ino-san how might I help you today?"

Steeling her resolve Ino said, "I have something to say to you… in private."

Hinata tilted her head slightly and asked, "About Naruto-kun?"

Ino just nodded her head, seeing this Hinata turned to the guards and said. "Please let Ino-san in."

"Hai Hinata-sama," Both guards said in unison.

Following Hinata into the compound, Ino couldn't help but admire all the beautiful gardens and ponds that dotted the compound. After navigating through the halls and staircases that was the Hyuga compound, they entered what Ino could only guess was Hinata's room. Why did Ino doubt this was Hinata's room…

Simply put the room was gigantic heck this room could have fit inside of it her living room and her kitchen at home. Taking a moment to admire the room it was a nice calming beige color that was very well lit by the rice paper windows. At the back corner of the room against the walls near the window was a super king size bed that could probably fit 4 grown men, aside from the two fluffy looking pillows there was also a furry orange plush fox sitting on the bed. Had it not had the cute smile and only one tail Ino might have mistaken it for the Kyubi from the pictures she saw of it.

Ino squealed and asked, "Do you mind if I look around your room a bit?"

Hinata just nodded as she watched Ino bounce up and run around the room examining it. Both Hinata and Anko walked over to the bed Hinata took a seat on the edge while Anko just plopped down on top of it. Hinata took the orange fox doll and set it on her lap while hugging it.

It had caught her eye while shopping at the toy store for a gift for Hanabi, it was all the way in the back of the store almost buried underneath the rest of the dolls in the sale section. Upon grabbing it the store owner ran over and said in a frantic tone. "I'm sorry Lady Hyuga, I don't know how this got here let me take it too dispose of it properly."

The store owner had no clue who had made the doll or who even specifically ordered it, he had just received it in package filled with the assorted dolls he ordered a couple of years back. Nobody had wanted it and some even commented a couple of times how much it reminded them of the dammed Kyubi, and had he not been such a cheapskate he would have thrown it away. But he didn't so he just kept it in the back hoping somebody would buy it.

He reached for it, but was surprised when Hinata raised one of her hands to halt him. It further surprised him when she said, "I like this, and I think will take this along with the other stuff I bought. If you could please be careful with it and bring it up and package it for me."

Flabbergasted was what the store owner was, here was somebody who wanted to take the fox doll off his hands and the Hyuga heiress no less. He nodded ecstatically and carefully took the doll from her hands to package it.

The fox in some way had reminded Hinata of Naruto, or the fox sealed inside his gut. Regardless something that reminded her of Naruto and was so cute didn't deserve to be buried forever in the back of a toy store forgotten for the rest of time.

Back in Hinata's room, Ino had walked into the bathroom which was quite lavish from the pearly white tiles that lined the floor and walls to the giant porcelain bathing pool Hinata. It just blew Ino's mind away. Exiting the bathroom she opened the next door and her eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets, she had just walked into her dreams and fantasy's here was a walk in closet that was the size of her room at home filled with the most expensive and extravagant clothing she had ever seen, beautifully hand stiched Kimonos lined one side of the wall, while on the other side was a long drawer filled with some of the most expensive and dazzling accessories she had ever seen. Picking one of the hair ornaments up she was amazed at the size of the diamonds the shine they emitted and the beautifully sculpted art done too it. Little did Ino know this little trinket was worth as much as the average chunin made in an entire year.

Though Hinata wasn't much of a materialist and didn't really care for the fancy clothes and accessories, she had to have them just because she was the heiress of the Hyuga clan and she had to look her best for formal parties and galas.

Stepping back out of the closet, Ino said to Hinata. "Wow Hinata your room is amazing."

"Thank you Ino-san, but didn't you have something you wanted to talk about?" Hinata replied with a smile.

Ino shuffled her feet a bit and looked over at Hinata then at Anko, who was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Oh how Ino hoped she was asleep, "Well you see … I know the secret between you Naruto-kun and Anko and the CRA."

In a flash Ino found herself pinned to the wall by Anko and a kunai pressed against her throat. "Princess I say we kill her now and then we bury her body in the compounds or hide her inside one of the closets in the halls. Either way nobody will be able to find her body."

Ino began quivering she knew this was a bad idea, but she never expected Anko to be here. Ino sputtered out as Anko pushed the kunai against her throat a bit harder though not yet enough to draw blood "Wait… Wait… Wait!"

"Anko wait let's hear what else she has to say before we do anything rash." Hinata said with slight concern for Ino.

Anko narrowed her eyes slightly than removed the kunai from Ino's throat and stepped back from her, Ino immediately massaged her throat and said, "Look I promise that I won' tell anybody about it I swear."

Anko sensing no deception from Ino asked, "So how did you figure it out?"

"At first I just tried to listen to the gossip that was flying around to see if I could figure it out that way, but that proved to be a dead end. So I just ended up just asking my father about Naruto-kun, most of what he told me I already knew. But when I told him I liked him he seemed delighted for a moment but then was very adamant about telling me about the CRA. He said while yes the CRA was legal for somebody like Naruto-kun sadly the females are usually looked down upon. Often they are seen as concubines or hussies instead of his actual wives." Ino replied

"And as long as I'm with Naruto-kun the whole village can burn for all I care, and I'm sure Anko-chan feels the same as well." Hinata said in a serious tone, Anko just nodded at her statement and said, "The village already looks down upon me I'm used to it, but at least I can be with Naruto. Though I doubt you came just to tell us this Ino-san."

Ino fidgeted slightly than said, "Well…..thats the thing … I want in!"

Anko took out her kunai again said with a malicious grin. "Now we can kill her right?"

Hinata just shook her head and asked, "Why Naruto-kun? There are other guys at the academy you could choose from."

"Like who!" Ino asked anxiously.

Placing her finger to her chin Hinata said "Theres Shikamaru."

"To Lazy."

"Choji?"

"Spends all his time eating."

"Shino?"

"Kind of creepy."

"Kiba?"

"Not the biggest fan of the dog smell."

…. ….. …..

Ino crossed her arms and commented, "And look at that you don't even want to mention Sasuke…. Yes on paper he sounds like a good boyfriend, with the good looks, decent skills and being a last of a clan. But you know his personality it's a complete turn off."

Hinata just sighed, immediately Anko frantically said to her. "Wait you aren't actually considering this are you!"

"Anko though we might dislike sharing Naruto with anybody else, the choice of who and how many wives Naruto wants to marry falls to him in the end. That is the consequence we must live with for asking him to invoke the CRA."

Anko just growled and crossed her arms choosing to not say anything, Ino let out a sigh of relief seeing that her life was no longer in immediate danger.

"But realize this Ino we won't just let anybody get close to Naruto, luckily for you I've known you for a whole year now. And while you have some fan-girl-like tendencies overall you aren't a bad candidate." Hinata supposed with a shrug directed at Anko.

Ino allowed herself a grin of accomplishment but that instantly turned to horror when Hinata said, "But don't let that get to your head Ino, while I don't particular mind you joining us. You will have to pass Anko-chan's test."

Ino gulped loudly when she saw Ankos wicked grin, steeling herself the best she could Ino thought to herself. "Just wait Naruto-kun I'll get you just yet."

**MILES AWAY IN THE LAND OF WATER**

**With Naruto and Jiraiya.**

Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling for a week now, when they rested Jiraiya would train Naruto currently they were working on the famed rasengan that Naruto's father had invented, but presently they were walking down a road towards a small port in the land of water they had gone and checked the restaurant where Jiraiya's spy was supposed to be working, only to find the entire restaurant had been torched and employees mostly all dead. So now they were going to complete the second part of their mission get on the boat that was to bring them over to the land of lighting, it was at this moment when suddenly Naruto sneezed, Jiraiya turned toward him with a perverted grin and said. "Some cute girls must be talking about you."

Naruto choose to ignore that comment and just adjust his Hitai-ate slightly he had been promoted to conditional genin for the duration of the mission, and was given the Hitai-ate to identify him as a Konoha Shinobi during these foreign travels. But sadly for Naruto Jiraiya didn't give up that easily especially when it came to being a pervert.

"Though I'm surprised you haven't been sneezing this whole trip, from what I hear you somehow have gotten yourself two girlfriends. With one of them being the one and only Anko Mitarashi, and from the things I hear about her. Do you not fear that your sweet innocent Hyuga heiress will have her thoughts corrupted by her?... "Though that wouldn't be so bad would it?" Jiraiya said with the last part more especially for his own perverted thoughts.

Still to Jiraiya's humor Naruto refused to answer or reply to him, so with an extra cheeky grin Jiraiya said, "Stay quiet all you want Naruto, but you of all people should know with all my connections, nothing stays quiet from me for too long."

Naruto turned and gave Jiraiya a slight glare and said, "And you of all people should respect the privacy of my love life grandfather…"

Jiraiya chuckled slightly and said, "Did your Heiress teach you that glare? Because it definitely felt like a Hyuga glare though a bit weak. And is it so wrong for me to get some inspiration from you and your girls. Don't worry I'll make sure to give you an autographed copy after I'm done writing it."

Shaking his head Naruto said, "I thought those books were for those who had no love lives or relationships."

Snickering loudly Jiraiya responded, "Oh contraire my dear grandson, my books are actually more popular among those who are married or in relationships. It might have to do with the fact that those who had a taste of love just can't get enough of it so they have to resort to my works of art." Jiraiya finished proudly.

But his grin quickly was wiped off his face and he immediately moved in front of Naruto and narrowed his eyes down the road, Jiraiya had allowed himself to get so ingrained with his conversation about Naruto's love life he didn't realize they had walked right into an unnaturally thick mist.

Jiraiya scanned the area trying to pick up any traces of chakra he could, "This is the famous jutsu of Kiri-nin Kiriagakure no Jutsu, be on your guard Naruto they could come from any direction." Jiraiya whispered.

Quickly Naruto took his katana off his shoulder and assumed a defensive bo-staff stance held behind his back with one hand, than he swiftly maneuver so his back was pressed up against Jiraiya's.

Had they not been in this situation Jiraiya would have praised and cheered Naruto for keeping his head on straight during a moment of crisis, but currently Jiraiya had bigger fish to fry he called out into the mist, "To whoever created this mist know that we mean you no harm, and if you are a Kiri shinobi know that we have properly documentation that authorizes both of us to be here. So if you would ever be so kind to drop the mist so we could talk about this diplomatically."

After a moment of tense waiting the mist cleared up slightly enough for Jiraiya to see a rather tall shadow a couple of meters in front of him, the shadow started walking toward him slowly. Than stopped just outside the range of Jiraiya's visibility, "My, my Jiraiya of the Sannin never thought I see you here in Kiri of all places, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you."

Squinting his eyes together Jiraiya tried to make out the figure in the mist, realizing there was no point he just asked, "You seem to know who I am, but sadly I can't say the same."

"Well you see while it may not be in my best interest reveal my identity, but seeing as how neither of you are Kiri-nin. I don't really mind." A man's voice said as he walked out of the mist.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and said, "Zabuza Momochi demon of the hidden mist and one of the famed seven swords men of the mist! Funny to be seeing one of you guys all the way out here, don't they usually keep you close to Kiri to protect it?"

"Same can be said for you Jiraiya of the Sannin, as one of the 3 strongest ninjas in the elemental countries. Shouldn't you be protecting your homeland instead of taking a stroll through this dump with a child no less?"

Jiraiya chuckled as he saw out of the corner of his eye's Naruto give Zabuza a slight glare for the jab at him, "Yes while normally I would be insuring the safety of Konoha I was given a mission that required me to temporary leave my post. If you want I can show you our papers specifying we have clearance to be here."

Zabuza just shook his head, "There is no need for that since I am no longer part of Kiri, and here's hoping that our meeting stays private. There are quite a few out there that wish to hunt me down."

Jiraiya just nodded, seeing it was a better choice not to further question Zabuza. While yes he could beat Zabuza in a straight fight, but with having to look over Naruto and all this water and mist around Jiraiya would be at quite a disadvantage.

Just as Jiraiya was about to wish Zabuza good luck on his endeavors, they heard loud crashing's through a under grove near them. A split second later a boy with medium length white hair burst out of the brushes quickly followed by what looked like 5 hunter-nin. One of the hunter-nin was able to just jump kick the boy directly in the back causing him to roll and slam into Zabuza's legs which didn't seem to faze him at all.

Landing a couple of meters in front of Zabuza all 5 hunter-nins drew their blades and kunai. One of them yelled out. "My, my here we were about to finish off the Kaguya and we stumbled across the traitor."

Turning his head to his fellow hunter-nin, the same hunter-nin said. "Boys get ready for a promotion tonight, after we bring the head of the Kaguya and the traitor back to the Mizukage we will definitely be living large."

Just as they charged at Zabuza and the Kaguya boy, a flurry of senbon flew from the trees behind Zabuza and embedded into the ground in front of the Hunter-nin's causing them to immediately halt in their tracks. Out of the tree jumped a young girl with black hair, Zabuza instantly growled at her. "I thought I told you to stay hidden Haku."

The girl bowed her head slightly and said, "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama but I couldn't just sit around and watch them attack you."

Before Zabuza could say anything back he heard a whistle come from one of the Hunter-nins, "I have to say that girl over there is pretty cute, and it doesn't even matter if she's a bit on the young side she's probably another one of those dammed Kekei Genkai users. So keep her alive boys we can have some fun with her body as a celebration after we are done."

Hearing this Zabuza's blood boiled, while yes he was known as a demon but he still had certain standards. And rape of a child was definitely something below even Zabuza grabbing his Kubikiribocho he dashed over and instantly decapitated the leader of the hunter-nins.

This caused a bit of panic to spread through the remaining hunter-nins as one of them shakily said, "Quickly …. Call for back up!"

Immediately a flare went up pin pointing their location to all the other hunter-nins in the area, seeing this Zabuza just whispered to himself, "Dam!"

At this very moment another squad of Hunter-nin appeared bringing their numbers up to 9 now. Straightaway they all split up and formed a circle around Zabuza and the two children, without any notice they charged simultaneously Zabuza, he was able to kill one of them almost immediately by cleaving him in half, but there were 4 of them now attacking him all at once making it hard to go back on the offensive.

Then to his horror he heard a scream, turning his head around slightly he noticed the remaining four hunter-nin had gone after Haku and the boy. Who had just taken a sword to the stomach, but what surprised him and the hunter-nin who had stabbed the boy even more was when bones suddenly burst out of the boy's skin impaling the man who had stabbed him.

Zabuza than gripped his Kubikiribocho with both his arms and swung it 360 degrees around to clear the hunter-nin around him, all of them were able to jump back narrowly escaping certain death. Seeing the opening Zabuza rushed toward Haku and the boy and swung his sword down on one of the Hunter-nins. And while he had missed he was able to cause them to scatter and regroup some fifteen meters away.

Spectating the battle that was going on, Naruto made a move to join in and help Zabuza and the two children that were probably close to his age. But before he could jump in Jiraiya grabbed his shoulder and said strictly, "We cannot get involved in another countries problem Naruto."

Just than Naruto heard Zabuza yell **Suiton: Suriyudan no Jutsu.** As Naruto witnessed a giant dragon made completely out of water charge at the Hunter-nin smashing through the trees and land around them in attempts to hit them.

Seeing all the trees that were being uprooted Naruto suddenly had an idea, he turned to Jiraiya and nodded slightly. Jiraiya though a bit hesitant at first stared at Naruto for a moment and just nodded his head as he released his grip on Naruto's shoulder.

Watching the giant water dragon crumble away back into water Naruto ran at Zabuza than jumped right over him landing on one of the fallen trees near the Hunter-nins. All eyes instantly turned to him as Naruto than proclaimed to nobody in particular, "Sigh…. I just hate it seeing all these trees being destroyed and uprooted, thankfully I can fix them with my… 'Kekei genkai.'"

Running through a few handsigns Naruto slamed one of his palms into the ground and yelled out, "**Moktuon: Nativity of a forest of trees." **Instantly new trees busted out of the ground while also incorporating the already fallen ones.

Naruto patted his hands together a few times than said to the Hunter-nin specifically, "Good as new don't you think?" as he turned to face them.

The hunter-nins turned toward each other for a second than back and Naruto before one of them yelled, "ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DAMMED KEKEI-GENKAI USERS, LETS GET HIM FIRST."

Naruto just smirked as the Hunter-nins charged at him, with a few throwing senbon at him. Just as the senbon was about to reach him a wooden branch erupted from the ground and blocked the senbon. Than without warning more wooden branches burst out of the ground and wrapped around every single hunter-nin binding them in wood from their toes all the way to the bottom of their necks.

Seeing them all wrapped up, Naruto said "If I'm not mistaken you just made an unwarranted attack on a Shinobi of Konoha. That might I remind you had permission from your kage allowing me to be here, the consequences of your attack on my person might not only cause war between our countries. But sadly for you it permits me to act in self-defense."

Just as Naruto was about to squeeze his hand in a motion to crush the hunter-nin with his branches, Zabuza dashed through them slicing off all their heads with his Kubikiribocho.

With his back turned to Naruto, Zabuza said, "It would be better if you didn't kill them Shodaime-gaki, while I'm not sure if they will recognize the splinters or your chakra signature all over their bodies when you crushed them, I'm sure they will definitely recognize the cuts the Kubikiribocho makes." Zabuza was quite surprised that somebody actually possessed the famed kekei-genkai of the famous First Hokage, and his control over it was incredible for somebody so young.

Naruto just nodded as he released the decapitated bodies from their wooden prisons, seeing their body's slump down to the floor with blood pouring out of the stump that was their heads, he flinched a little trying to hold back the urge to throw up.

And even if his stomach was trying its best to turn Naruto away from the gruesome sight, his mind refused too. He knew that this was a normal scene for a Shinobi and he didn't have time to freeze up in the middle of a battlefield.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice from behind him, "Quite a sight isn't it? I don't know about you but these are the moments I relish in." Naruto turned his head to see Zabuza staring at the corpses from behind him.

There was no response from Naruto and Zabuza had an idea what he was thinking of, so he decided to clarify himself a little "I'm not talking about senseless killing…. I might be known as a demon but I still have standards. I will not just go around slaughtering innocents for fun. The moment I'm talking about relishing is the thrill of a battle and the feeling of coming on top over a skilled opponent.

Naruto just nodded and said never taking his eyes off the bodies, "I see… but still it's pretty gruesome. But this is the life of a Shinobi."

Zabuza just nodded as the two other children ran over toward them and the girl stood in front of Naruto, "Thank you Shodaime-sama for risking your life and your mission to save us." The girl named Haku said with a bow.

The Kaguya boy then stepped in front of Naruto and also said with a bow, "Yes thank you Shodaime-sama for standing up for me even though we have never met."

Naruto's eye twitched slightly at the nickname they had given him, it sounded so absurd for them to call him that. Inside his mind Hashirama along with Kurama was snickering.

Then Naruto said, "Please my name is Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto. And I'm not the Shodai of any village nor do I hold any seat of importance so there's no need to call me sama, just Naruto will do."

Haku shook her head and said, "We must, you saved our lives and the mokuton ability of the Shodaime is known throughout the elemental nations. We must show you our highest respects Shodaime-sama."

The Kaguya boy just nodded his head at what Haku had said.

Naruto just sighed and shook his head seeing that it would be quite hard to convince the two to call him something else.

It was than Zabuza interrupted them, "Look as funny as listening to you three have chit-chat is, me and Haku have to go now. Most likely another squadron of Hunter-nins is close by."

"What about him?" Naruto asked as he pointed toward the Kaguya who looked slightly depressed at Zabuza saying they had to go.

Zabuza looked over at the boy and said to Naruto, "I don't know Shodaime-gaki what did you have in mind?"

"I thought you would take him with you?" Naruto questioned.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and replied, "Kid I'm a wanted-nin, sneaking around with one kid is going to be difficult. You want me to take another, why don't you take him along."

This time it was Jiraiya who replied, "We would but we are guests in the land of water, and if we were to take the boy with us it could get Konoha into all sorts of trouble especially because his blood-line and clan are so well known."

Zabuza was about to say something but Haku interrupted him, "Zabuza-sama we can't leave him here, he's exactly like me….. Like us ….. And he saved my life before so I owe him…."

Zabuza gave a small glare to Haku and grumbled, "Great…..I'm going to have to open a Zabuza's day care soon with all these kids I'm picking up."

Hearing this Haku attempted to convince Zabuza with the only way she knew how….. Puppy eyes no jutsu. Even being known as the demon of the mist and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist didn't make him completely immune from this s-classed kinjutsu.

With his eye twitching Zabuza was resisting this jutsu until Naruto said, "Why don't you just leave Kiri with us? While yes you will be out of your element but at least you won't have Kiri hunter-nin chasing after you."

"And how are you going to manage that, all the ports are swarming with anbu and they check every piece of incoming and outgoing cargo, getting off this island won't be an easy feat." Zabuza stated.

Jiraiya then said with a smirk, "Actually not really, we are ambassadors. So we have a private designated vessel that will not be searched and will bring us to the land of lighting, we will help you sneak aboard if and only if you take the boy with you and train him."

Zabuza thought for a moment on his decision looking over and Haku who still had those puppy dog eyes directed full force at him, the Kaguya boy was staring at him hopefully and Naruto was just staring at him with no expression.

"Though it would be more difficult to move around with another person, the boy's blood-line could help me in future endeavors," Zabuza thought himself than he said out loud. "Fine I'll take the boy along with me, but only if you help us get out of the land of waters."

Naruto just smiled at the clearly happy Kaguya than nodded at Zabuza.

Turning to the Kaguya Zabuza asked, "Say boy what's your name anyway?"

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya, Zabuza-sama and I would just like to thank you taking the chance with bringing me along." He replied.

**Few Hours later in a port in the Land of Lighting**

Zabuza, Haku and Kimimaro had successfully snuck onto the private ambassador vessel Jiraiya and Naruto were on, and like Jiraiya had said the Kiri Anbu did not check the cargo or even search the boat before its departure. Once they had landed they went their separate ways after exchanging brief good lucks and safe traveling's. Zabuza and the two children left to find greener pastures and Jiraiya and Naruto headed toward Kumo to deliver the new peace treaty.

Upon arriving in Kumo the two immediately headed toward the Raikage's office, just as the meeting ended with the Raikage the door burst open and in walked Killer Bee who was writing in his little book of rhymes.

Immediately A slammed fist on his table causing it to buckle under the pressure, "BEE you can't just barge in here when I'm in a meeting!"

Not looking up from the book of rhymes Bee responded, "Chill out bro I know my buddy Naruto….."

A faced palmed and said, "Still you can't just barge in we are discussing a new peace treaty, and by coming in here unannounced you fool you could have compromised it!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever your meeting is over already isn't it?" Killer bee said nonchalantly.

The Raikage just directed his attention back to his paper work and grumped something about oxen with perfect timing.

Seeing no response from his brother Bee asked, "So it would be totally cool if I showed Naruto some of my cool moves?"

Without looking up at the Raikage just waved his hand dismissively at him, seeing this Bee just smiled "Yo lets go Naruto," Bee said as he directed Naruto toward the exit but before Bee could steer him out. Jiraiya asked, "Do you mind if I come along? ….. You know just in case."

Turning to Jiraiya Bee asked, "If he's okay with you Naruto than he's cool with me."

Naruto just nodded and said, "Uhmm… yeah he's cool.

**30 minutes later **

**At the Valley of Clouds and Lighting.**

They were currently standing on-top of one of the mountains with a giant flat top**,** Turning to Naruto Bee said, Yo Kid tell the Kyubi to watch carefully because soon he will be teeming with jealousy. "

As Bee started concentrating his chakra, Jiraiya asked Naruto in a worried tone. "How does he know about the Kyubi!"

Seeing the red chakra visibly manifest around Bee Naruto just said, "Watch and you'll see."

More red chakra surrounded Bee as eight tails formed of red chakra suddenly appeared behind him and surrounded his body than with a burst of light the light expanded until a giant half ox half octopus creature appeared above them,

Jiraiya just looked up at it in shock, "Hachibi!"

than with a loud roar the Hachibi roared out while waving his 8 tails in the air, "YO BAKAYAROU KONOYAROU!"

Naruto looked up at the giant Hachibi in awe, suddenly he heard Kurama scoff than say, "Dam lucky bastard …. And a dammed show off!"

Naruto tilted his head toward his stomach than said out-loud, "I wonder if I ripped off the seal could I do that?"

Instantly Jiraiya yelled out, "WAIT NO! you're not supposed to release the seal without the key!"

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "The key? You mean the key to Kurama's seal! Do you have it Grandpa?"

Jiraiya mentally cursed himself for letting that little bit of information slip, he knew he was going to get a lashing from Sarutobi when he got back to Konoha, "Uhmm….. yeah I do… but I'm not giving it to you!"

Naruto asked slightly taken back, "And why not?"

Equally as taken back Jiraiya responded, "Why not? What do you mean why not, the Kyubi is the most powerful demon in the world. How are we going to control it if you let it out?"

"Kurama is not the blood thirsty rampaging demon like the rest of you think! If we just got to understand and know him then maybe we could actually be friends like Bee and the Hachibi." Naruto said back

"Naruto… I can't take that chance the Kyubi might just bursts out of the seal and kill you, I don't know what I would do then." Jiraiya said in a slightly worried and solemn tone.

Naruto thought for a moment than, but he had made up his mind and said in a completely serious tone. "Grandpa I know you care about me, but this is unfair to Kurama. So even if you don't give me the key I'll just rip off the seal to let him out anyway, I was going to do it earlier but now seeing Bee and Hachibi able to work together. Makes me believe that Kurama and I can do the same."

Jiraiya stared at Naruto deep in thought while worried a bit of pride swelled up in his gut he thought to himself mentally, "He's so like you and Kushina Minato, thick headed and brash." Then Jiraiya said out-loud, "FINE! Just don't rip off the seal I'll give you the key." Realizing that he had no choice he could either risk Naruto's safety by allowing him to face the consequences and danger of just ripping the seal off, or he could give him the key so he could safely remove the seal…... "Just promise me you are sure you know what your doing." Jiraiya said to Naruto in a concerned tone.

Naruto just nodded, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't fully think this through Grandpa, and if anything my inner mokuton abilities will be able to suppress Kurama."

Remembering that the Shodaime's chakra was inside Naruto it gave Jiraiya a bit of peace of mind, so he put his hands together and out of his mouth an oddly shaped orange and black toad appeared the toad looked up at the looming Hachibi and said in shock, "JIRAIYA I THINK YOU SUMMONED THE WRONG TOAD!"

Quickly calming Jiraiya said to calm the toad down, "Gerotora its okay he's on our side….."

Gerotora stopped freaking out but still stared cautiously at Hachibi, who was just staring down at them. Seeing this Jiraiya said, "Look I know it's a bit earlier but I'm going to give you to Naruto."

"WHAT!" Gerotora screamed out. "What is he now 10? How could you trust him with something so important at that age are you insane Jiraiya!"

"He's nine and I have no choice, he's threatening to just rip the seal right off if I don't give him the key. I don't know what will happen if he just rips it off." Jiraiya responded.

Gerotora crossed his arms and hmphed than said, "How in the world did you end up raising two kids who act exactly alike."

Jiraiya just sighed and shook his head, "I don't know…"

Gerotora looked over at Naruto than said, "Fine don't say I didn't warn your Jiraiya when the Kyubi goes on a ramapage, let's just get this over with." Gerotora unraveled himself and said to Naruto. "Just place your hand and some chakra in the square area." As he pointed to a square on the seal.

Naruto walked over and laced his fingers with chakra than placed it onto the seal, after a moment Gerotora said, "Okay contract complete, now I'm going into storage. So open your mouth wide Naruto, and I'm going to need some help Jiraiya." Gerotora than rolled the scroll back up and shrunk down to a smaller size. Jiraiya walked over and picked Gerotora up as he walked over to Naruto with the open mouth. Than in one swift motion he jammed Gerotora into Naruto's mouth. Causing him to gag and choke,

Hachibi didn't know whether to laugh or help Naruto who was having a toad forcefully stuffed down his throat. Finally after a full half minute Gerotora was firmly stored inside Naruto. Immediately Naruto dropped to his hands and knees and began spitting out the slimy taste that Gerotora had left when he had gone in.

Falling back on his rump in exhaustion Naruto was pulled into his mindscape, inside Hashirama was examining the unraveled key inscribed on Gerotora. Who was quite surprised that an image of the Shodaime was inside the boy and seemed to be actually on speaking terms with the Kyubi.

Stroking his chin Hashirama said, "Seeing the key, just confirms how complex this seal is though I can see it is very similar to my wives seal."

Naruto walked up to the cage and stood in front of Kurama who stared wide-eyed down on him, Naruto stared back up without any emotion, than bought his hand up and flared chakra into his fingers causing the key to manifest on his arm. Lifting up his shirt to reveal the seal on his stomach.

He then slammed his fingers onto the seal and twisted it in a counter clockwise motion, the paper seal fizzed away revealing a circular lock like device which began to unwind itself.

Click….

Click….

Click….

Click….

Click….

Clang…

As the lock was completely undone, the doors to the cage slowly creaked open. And Kurama walked out towards Naruto.

Hashirama stood to the side ready to suppress Kurama should he lash out on Naruto, but to his surprise Kurama just raised his fist and bought it over in front of Naruto and gave him a grin.

Returning the grin Naruto bumped fist with Kurama as for the first time in Naruto's life he was hit with the full force of Kurama's unfiltered chakra.

On the outside world Hachibi and Jiraiya watched as the red chakra start to seep out of Naruto and surround him. 9 tails immediately burst out behind him to Jiraiya's horror than wrapped around Naruto and in a burst of giant light which expanded till it was slightly bigger than the Hachibi, at that moment a giant beastly roar is heard all throughout the valley. As the light dissipated for the first time in 9 years Kurama was free again

As Kurama stretched out his aching limbs and test his vocals by yawning, Hachibi said to him. "It's good to see you free brother."

Kurama lazily replied, "It's good to be free, you don't know how nice this is after being stuck in a cage for so long.

Jiraiya looked on in shock, "this is absurd." He thought to himself I mean these were the two most powerful demons in the entire world and they were chatting with each other like two old ladies over tea. Thinking of that image was rather amusing for Jiraiya though.

As he watched the two demons talk he began to recap on some of the words Naruto had said to him, like how the Kyubi wasn't as bad as people make him out to be. Seeing this with his very own eyes at how civilized the two were Jiraiya couldn't help but think. "Were we wrong in enslaving them away and just using them as weapons whenever we saw fit." As Jiraiya tried to think deeper into the issue but there was still one major problem that he faced.

How would he tell the Hokage!

* * *

**MY BAD ABOUT LATE UPDATE BEEN KINDA BUSY /SHRUG **

**My bad if I wrote the parts of the key and seal wrong, I didn't have time to go back and watch the episodes which it happened so mostly I just wrote it from memory**


	24. Hanging with the Kyubi

**AnimeBijuu1995: Maybe a low Jonin atm somewhere along that.**

**Rake1810: While Naruhina alone would have been good, it's too late now and I already have so many ideas planed of well.**

**Dragon Man180: I don't think Hinata or Anko would want any girls aside from them petting Naruto**

**Deathmvp: Yeah I'm not going to let those to like instantly kick it off with their relationship it will take time and bonding.**

**SenjuUchiha: Aside from having his body get used to Kurama's chakra not much else to master.**

**FireemblemMaster101: Yeah but you know if Zabuza didn't take Kimimaru along than Haku would have never stopped whining about it.**

**Bankai777: Nope sorry neither of them will be in the Harem though I will try and put them into story.**

**Jivablab: Yet Itachi and Kisame were both hesitant d to fight Jiraiya when they tried to kidnap Naruto. They had like a whole conversation where they said if they both fought him the best outcome for them was that all of them would probably die. Though Itachi might have been messing with Kisame when he said Jiraiya was too strong, but even Kisame admitted that he wouldn't be able to beat Jiraiya so ierno =/**

**Seanhicks4: While it would be nice to for Naruto to mean his parents, I don't really see any situation where the safeties would ever be activated. Since Naruto and Kurama are buddy buddies.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Hanging with the Kyubi **

Jiraiya had been rather irked that Naruto gave the Kyubi as much freedom as he did, after a rather long drawn out talk between the Kyubi and Hachibi in the valley. Which by the way Jiraiya spent his time refining his literary works, to Jiraiya's displeasure he discovered Naruto had allowed the Kyubi full reign over his body.

So currently they were inside a restaurant, because apparently being stuck in a cage for so long really worked up appetite, in front of the possessed Naruto was a large assortment of rabbit themed dishes from grilled rabbit to rabbit stew.

Jiraiya sighed as he watched Naruto consume the dishes….. At least he still had decent table manners, well enough that it didn't attract any attention in this little restaurant in Kumo.

Kurama feeling somebody watching him looked up and saw Jiraiya staring at him, Jiraiya shuddered at the look of Naruto's eyes instead of the usually cerulean blue he had they were now blood red with a black slit going down the middle and had a slight reddish glow to them.

With a devilishly malicious grin Kurama asked in a slightly demonic and deep voice, "Care for some rabbit its quite delicious." As he handed Jiraiya some grilled rabbit on a fork.

Jiraiya took it with a nervous grin; it probably wouldn't be smart to turn away food from the most powerful demon in the world. Keeping the nervous grin on his face Jiraiya took a bite of the rabbit and discovered that while it did taste a bit gamey, the meat was quite succulent and delicious.

Inside Naruto's mindscape the environment had changed drastically instead of the sewers it was now a green lush rolling plain. With the occasional giant tree forests courtesy of Hashirama here and there. At the moment Kurama was just lying on the grass resting his head on his arms as he savored in the produced wind of the mindscape as Naruto sat on his head reading some scrolls that Kurama had somehow produced.

The contents of these scrolls ranged from jutsu's to history and even different recipes for rabbit dishes, suddenly Kurama asked. "Kid when we get back to Konoha are you going to mate with those two girls?"

Moving the scroll away from his face Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Kurama I'm nine years old and so is Hinata, and while Anko is older none of us are even close to being ready for something like …. Mating….. and let me guess because you were locked up for so long you now need some sort of release…."

Not lifting his head from his arms, Kurama said. "Hmm something like that."

Suddenly confused Naruto asked, "Why did you ask about Hinata or Anko, aren't you supposed to mate with the other Bijuus or something?"

Kurama shuddered than said, "Kid the other tailed beasts are quite literally family, and among the tail beast there aren't many pleasing female choices, theirs a giant flaming cat, a huge slug that salivates corrosive acid and a colossal flying beetle."

"So how do you have intercourse than?" Naruto questioned.

Kurama just sighed and said, "Through our jinchuriki's…"

Raising his eyebrow slightly Naruto asked, "So you can feel what I feel?"

Shrugging his shoulders slightly Kurama responded, "What I feel like feeling at least, like the painful parts no thanks….. but the pleasurable ones…. Most definitely."

Naruto sweat-dropped slightly at Kurama's perverted tendencies, than he asked curiously. "So you watched my conception…. Or you felt it?"

Chuckling Kurama replied, "Of course I did….. well at least I think I know which time it was….. actually no I don't, to put it simply your parents were like rabbits when it came to intercourse. So I don't know which exact time it was exactly….. maybe it was the time when they were experimenting with those chocolate …

"STOP" Naruto yelled out, "That's enough I don't want to know anymore."

Suddenly Naruto eyes widened in revelation than he asked, "Wait since both your previous Jinchuriki's were females…"

"There's no need to remind me kid…." Kurama growled out.

Sitting in a tree nearby Hashirama snickered and said with a grin, "So you're telling me that every time I had intercourse with my wife, I was pretty much having doing it with you too. So I was able to dominate the nine tails in more ways than in just combat hmmm?"

Kurama smirked and said, "Don't be so cocky Shodaime-chan, if I recall your wife often made you cry in bed. Due to her natural Uzumaki stamina and in addition my regenerative chakra, she wasn't satisfied until she pounded you into unconsciousness on more than one occasion."

Hashirama just glared at Kurama while he returned a foxy grin. While Naruto's eye twitched from being overexposed to the too much information no jutsu.

(Kurama.N is when Kurama is possessing Naruto's body.)

Back in the outside world Jiraiya and Kurama.N were now in one of the training fields of Kumo, after a light snack …. Well at least for Jiraiya, he recommended they do a bit of light sparing, but in reality Jiraiya just wanted to gauge how strong the Kyubi was. Well at least in a human body that is

Standing in their ready positions facing each other, Jiraiya set some ground rules. "Okay so no killing blows, and limit you too say 3 tails of your power max."

Kurama.N just nodded itching to get some exercise in a physical body for the first time in 9 years. The moment that Jiraiya said being, Kurama grabbed his katana and dropped down palming one hand on the ground. Than with a snarl 3 chakra tails burst from behind Kurama.N and a red chakra cloak completely surrounding him, Jiraiya tensed at this not expecting the Kyubi to go full strength immediately but before he could even enter a stance the Katana sheath and all came flying at him.

Tilting his body slightly to the side Jiraiya was able to completely dodge the projectile causing the katana to embed in the tree some 20 to 30 meters behind him Jiraiya thought to himself, "His aim is pretty bad a low level chunin could have dodged that." Turning back toward Naruto Jiraiya's eyes widened as Kurama.N was almost right in front of him in midair rearing back a fist, only with his year of training and reflexes was he able to just barely catch the fist, almost immediately wishing he didn't as the impact from Kurama.N could have easily matched up to the power behind one of Tsunade's punches if not more.

Releasing the hand and flipping back a couple of times, Jiraiya tried to shake off some of the soreness and pain in his hand. "Sweet Kami that was hard, it's like a pissed off Tsunade all over again." Jiraiya thought to himself, but before he could keep recapping on his moments of pain with Tsunade Kurama.N was once again attack Jiraiya.

Kurama.N attacked Jiraiya with kicks punches and even a head butt with absurd vigor, Jiraiya was able to catch one of Kurama.N's tornado kicks and throw him away from him giving Jiraiya some breathing room. Seeing this as one of his few opening's Jiraiya attacked back with a "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Jiraiya just watched as the fireball approached Kurama.N who had just stabilized himself from being thrown back, just as the fireball engulfed Kurama.N Jiraiya swore he saw him grin.

As the fireball surrounded Kurama.N Jiraiya flinched for a moment while yes he was fighting the Kyubi, but the problem was that it was in Naruto's body. He knew that if he had in any way permanently scarred Naruto's body than his girlfriends would probably hunt him down and kill him… painfully.

At that moment Jiraiya didn't know which he was more scared of the entire Hyuga clan hunting him down or his former teammate's student. So Jiraiya was somewhat relieved when the fireball was somehow redirected back at him. Dodging to the side he saw how Kurama.N redirected his fireball his 3 chakra tails had become hands most likely used to catch it and throw it back.

Kurama.N than lifted his hand up and pumped more chakra into the cloak around the hand causing it to greatly enlarge, raising the hand above his head he extended it and attempted to squash Jiraiya with his enlarged chakra palm, and had Jiraiya not jumped back at the last moment he would have been squashed into a pancake.

Kurama.N grinned than said, "For being one of the Sannin you're not very hard to kill.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes believing the Kyubi was just being arrogant and said, "I don't know what you are talking about it, you're attacks wasn't even close."

Just than Jiraiya felt something sharp press up against his back he gasped slightly than turned just his head to see what it was, Jiraiya was shocked to see that the Kyubi had burrowed one of his tails underground to go below and behind him to the tree where he was able to pull the katana from the sheath and press it up against his back. It was ingenious but it wasn't enough to hold Jiraiya down

With a smirk Jiraiya put his hands together in a seal and said, **Hari Jizo**. Jiraiya's hair quickly hardened and surrounded him and the katana. Locking it in place Kurama.N pulled his tail back through the ground seeing that the katana could no longer be used.

With a foxy grin Kurama put his next plan into action, quickly running through the hand signs he slammed his hand on the ground. **Moktuon: Nativity of a world of trees, **changing the entire training ground from a flat plain into a tall dark creepy forest.

Jiraiya unraveled his hair and hoped the Raikage wouldn't be upset that they just totally changed one of the training fields but at the moment Jiraiya had bigger issues, he was stuck inside an unfamiliar forest which for some reason had animals!

Jiraiya started hearing birds chirping, foxes growling, crickets chirping even grunts and snorts from deer. "Impossible," Jiraiya thought to himself. "He just grew this forest how in Kami's names are their animals already in this forest."

Jiraiya quickly pulsed his chakra to see if the Kyubi had cast a genjutsu on him, giving it a moment Jiraiya squinted his eyes in annoyance as the animals kept calling.

Kurama.N grinned from his hiding spot, knowing that he was definitely messing with Jiraiya's mind. Little did Jiraiya know the moment he had created the forest and melded into the trees he had created an army of shadow clones and had them henge into different animals and scatter into the forest and creating as much noise as possible.

Despite the fact that Kurama had never hunted or stalked prey while being this small, he had to admit being the predator in this position gave a certain thrill too him. Most likely due to his natural foxy instincts.

Deciding to mess with Jiraiya's mind a bit more Kurama projected his favorite demonic voice all throughout the forest, "Come now Jiraiya, I like it when my prey runs."

Jiraiya whipped around trying to find the source of the voice, swearing he saw a pair of glowing red eyes of the Kyubi blinking at him through the foliage that were freakishly teleporting around.

Acting on pure instinct Jiraiya jumped to the side as a flying Naruto jumped at him with a kunai from through the brush. Jiraiya swore that had he not dodged then the Kyubi would have decapitated him. In a blink of any eye Kurama.N had disappeared back inside the brush.

"Does he not understand that decapitation is a killing blow!" Jiraiya growled out.

The response to Jiraiya's state was cackling…. Maniacal cackling, from all over the forest, with that the onslaught of Kurama.N and the many clones he had created began again vigorously. They dived at Jiraiya then quickly ducked back into the covers of the foliage. Some of them were caught and easily defeated by Jiraiya but there were a few that were able to land some punches and slashes onto him. While the plan of attack was crude it was highly effective due to the fact that Kurama.N could summon an endless forest on whim to put these guerrilla tactics into effect.

Jiraiya hmphed to himself than thought, "Fine he wants to play this way than I will just have to level the field….. actually quite literally." Jiraiya cracked a small grin as he ran through the hand signs than bit his thumb and slammed his palm onto the ground, "**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu."** Dropping a giant aquamarine toad onto the forest Jiraiya calls out, "Hiro! Clear this forest for me."

Gamahiro let out a sigh than said, "Those environmentalists will be all over me for this but if you say so Jiraiya." Drawing his two giant swords Gamahiro swung those around 360 degrees, cleaving through hundreds of trees and destroying a huge part of the forest.

When the smoke had cleared Jiraiya was now sitting on top of Gamahiro's head surveying the damage done, Jiraiya whistled at the sight of the leveled forest. Gamahiro than asked, "Jiraiya why did you want me to destroy the forest anyway? I hope it wasn't for some cheap thrill or to impress some women?"

Jiraiya laughed than said, "Of course not Hiro, I'm just sparing with Naruto."

Gamahiro yelled out, "YOU HAD ME CUT THROUGH A FOREST WHILE NARUTO WAS IN IT, MA'S GOING TO KILL ME IF I HURT HIM!"

Jiraiya tried to calm Gamahiro by saying, "Don't worry he is using the …."

Before Jiraiya could say anymore two giant orange chakra hands emerged from the ruins of trees.

"Kyubi!" Gamahiro yelled, "Jiraiya what did you do!"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and said, "Dam this isn't going to be good."

As Kurama.N swung the hands to swat Gamahiro he raised his arms to catch onto the giant chakra hands, immediately discovering that it wasn't the smartest of ideas… plain and simple the red chakra burned. Gamahiro instantly hopped back away from the two giant chakra hands, "Jiraiya you can't expect me to fight the Kyubi."

"Well….. Would you feel better if I told you it wasn't the full powered Kyubi." Jiraiya said as he scratched the back of his head.

Gamahiro sucked his teeth and said, "What did you even do to Naruto? How id the Kyubi escape!"

Jiraiya just responded, "The Kyubi didn't escape, Naruto let him out willingly. Now Naruto has loaned his body out to the Kyubi so he could have a bit of freedom, afterwards I asked the Kyubi to spar with me to prove the great Jiraiya's skill in battle." After Jiraiya finished he did his little introduction dance and jig.

…. … Gamahiro just sweat dropped at Jiraiya's carefree attitude in this situtation. Kurama hearing this decided he would try and turn the toad on the Sannin with a loud booming voice Kurama asked, "Toad how about we make a deal, you go back to your masters an tell them not to assists the pervert in this fight. And I will promise that no harm with come to the boy."

Gamahiro thought about it for a moment that replied, "You know what Jiraiya…. You're on your own for this one I'm out."

Jiraiya quickly said in a panicky voice, "Wait what! Where do you think you're going Hiro? If you dare leave you're going to regret it when I get back to Mount Myoboku."

Gamahiro let out a soft chuckle and said, "I rather deal with you than Ma or the Kyubi so enjoy yourself Jiraiya."

With a loud poof Gamahiro summoned himself back to Mount Myoboku leaving Jiraiya falling back down toward the floor and alone with the Kyubi once again.

Jiraiya hmphed at Gamahiro's betrayal than said, "Whatever I'll take on the fox by myself than…."

By the end of the day Jiraiya was thoroughly spent, while he did not quote on quote lose the battle, he was beaten up pretty bad. Right after Hiro was gone Kurama.N just easily grew back the destroyed area of the forest. Leading to another game of the fox hunting its prey with Kurama naturally being the fox, despite the fact it was true that Kurama.N couldn't consistently hit Jiraiya.

Kurama could slowly wear Jiraiya down, combining the fact that Naruto was a natural Uzumaki and with Kurama's regenerative chakra running around chasing Jiraiya around was barely a workout for Kurama.N.

So Jiraiya decided to call off the spar, for the safety of Naruto and himself ….. Well more so for himself. For aside from the busted lip and kunai cuts all over, Jiraiya was sure a few ribs were bruised and at least 1 tooth was knocked out.

Back at the hotel the Raikage assigned them to stay in, "So… when are you going to switch back with my grandson?" Jiraiya asked slightly irritated.

Kurama.N grinned as he laid down on the futon, "After I wake up, I want to experience what it feels like to actually sleep in a soft comfy bed instead of inside a cage or chained to a rock."

Jiraiya sighed than turned off the light laying down onto the futon next to Kurama.N's he turned over to Kurama.N and immediately thought, "What in Kami's name."

Looking over Jiraiya saw that Kurama.N was laying on his back and even though Kurama.N's eyes were closed they still emitted a bright red glow, most likely due to the glow from Kurama's eyes actually shining through the eyelids. If Jiraiya had to put it into one word it was creepy as hell.

It was at this moment Kurama.N turned onto his side so now he was directly facing Jiraiya. Making it even more creepy, Jiraiya shuddered than turned away onto this other side. "Dam creepy fox."

The trip back to Konoha was much more pleasant then the trip to Kumo, because they no longer needed to check up on a spy they could just walk straight through hot springs country. And if anybody asked than they would just say the Hokage had worked out an agreement with the Daimyo of the country that allowed Jiraiya to pass.

At least now Naruto was back inside his own body, and hopeful the Kyubi back inside its cage. By the time they got to the main gates of Konoha it was the middle of the night already, after showing the nightshift guards their proper documentation and forehead protectors they were allowed inside the city.

Jiraiya decided to walk Naruto back to the Hyuga compound, teasing him the whole way about how he couldn't wait to get back to both his princess's and give them a whole month worth of kisses and hugs.

Naruto walked past the Hyuga compound gates greeting the guards on duty whom were quite thrilled to have Naruto back, without him Anko had become quite a handful to deal with. Walking towards Hinata's room he entered and decided to first take a shower, walking through the land of fire all day had seen him sweat quite a bit.

It would also be his first proper shower in over a week, while it was true that Jiraiya wasn't actually banned from hot springs country. But he was denied entranced into many of the Inn's and Hot springs there, most of the owners knew him as the super pervert he was. So they would often had to camp out in the woods only taking some subpar at best baths when they stopped near a river.

So entering a shower with pipes, proper soap and a curtain was definitely a welcome change to Naruto. After he finished he put on a pair of thank fully clean pajamas and went toward the bed to sleep.

While entering the bed and lifting up the covers he accidently woke Hinata who instantly lunged at him after drawing a kunai from Kami knows where, cursing himself for not being stealthier for a ninja he stuttered out as Hinata sleepily pressed the Kunai against his throat, "Hina-hime…. It's me…."

"Naruto-kun?" she groggily whispered out. While also flaring her Byakugan to ensure it wasn't some sort of Henge or Genjutsu. Seeing that it wasn't she threw away the kunai and latched onto his neck with her arms drawing his head to hers.

Instantly initiating a long deprived make out session, while Naruto had succeeded in suppressing his inner pervert, Hinata didn't have the same luck. Like the majority of the other Hyuga females they were all closet perverts

Naruto had awkwardly discovered that one day when one of females from the main branches just stared at him with lust filled eyes, while licking on a popsicle. And Naruto swore that she had occasionally flared her Byakugan.

But Naruto never expected Hinata to be the same, especially when this half asleep and groggy Hinata reached down and start to pull on the elastic part of his pajamas. Naruto shot his hands down to hold his pants in place and asked while hearing a groan from Kurama inside his head, "Hime what are you doing?"

Hinata blushed deeply than said shyly, "Oops sorry Naruto-kun ….. I thought I was still dreaming."

Kurama roared inside Naruto's mind, "SHE WANTS IT KID GO FOR IT! DOOOOO IT!"

Ignoring the hormone driven fox inside his head, Naruto just smiled and asked. "I guess you missed me."

Hinata just giggled and pulled Naruto's lips back onto hers.

The next morning around 10:00 Anko came rushing through the Hyuga compound, she was easily able to bypass the guards at the front gate by confirming it was actually her by shooting her snakes at them. Dashing through the maze of the Hyuga compound she rushed into Hinata's room and immediately jumped onto Naruto's sleeping body waking the two up from the slumber.

After a brief make out session which looked more like wrestling to Hinata, Naruto began to recap on his adventures to Kumo. While Anko was totally captivated about how awesome it was, Hinata had been quite bothered with what happened to him throughout his story.

"That is totally awesome how you kicked some Kiri ass and learned how to turn into the giant fox totally worth the trip." Anko ecstatically commented.

"But it was so dangerous you could have seriously gotten hurt, you have to try to be safer Naruto-kun." Hinata added on.

Naruto replied, "Thanks Anko-chan, and Hinata I know it sounded dangerous but all that matters is I'm back now in one piece….. oh right before I forget." Naruto took out the little necklace Hinata had given him and handed it back to her.

Hinata took it and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you for taking care of it for me Naruto-kun."

With a wink Naruto just replied, "No problem Hina-hime, so girls what happened while I was gone?"

Hinata shifted uneasily for a moment before Anko said, "This one right here." Pointing at Hinata, "said that we should give the Yamanaka girl a chance to be your girlfriend!"

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know right, told you princess we should have just killed her and stuffed her body somewhere!" Anko said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Hinata replied, "We can't just kill her Anko-chan, and plus I just gave her the opportunity to become closer to Naruto-kun and didn't she pass your test?"

Naruto shuddered hearing this, Anko's tests were in short…. Brutal! Not cleaning the kennals of the Inuzuka-clan or the toilets of the Akimichi clan brutal…. But a completely new level of brutal one coming close to Might Gai and his onetime experience being a model for a male swimsuit magazine…

Goes to say that magazine company is now closed and whatever copies that were printed are now hunted to the ends of the earth. They were hunted in fear that one day somebody would use it as a weapon of terrorism.

But back to Anko's tests for Ino, which included being woken up at ungodly hours by near freezing temperature water. Ino was still baffled on how Anko had snuck through her house and into her room with a giant pail of water. After that Ino was quickly gagged and bounded up and dragged into a training ground where she was subject to hours upon hours of torture or as Hinata called it…. Warm-up.

Anko seeing Ino's pitiful performance quickly deemed her stamina and skills worse than when Hinata was four!

By the end of the first day Ino was completely spent and was kind of close to regretting asking Hinata and Anko the chance to be one of Naruto's girlfriends. Every part of her body was aching and in pain, she was ready to pass out at any moment.

And she would have too had Anko not injected her with the same sort of chemicals they use to make soldier pills, causing Ino to enter into a state between passing out and being completely awake.

But through sheer willpower and her competitive nature she was able to prevail, and obtain the chance….. Just the chance to get closer to Naruto without Anko or Hinata coming on a warpath after her, and even then Ino had no insurance that Naruto was actually going to agree to it.

Naruto slowly thought about it as he sat on the bed, Anko had positioned herself onto his lap and was stroking one of his whiskers gently. Anko said, "You know I don't like sharing right?"

Naruto just gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah but Ino did pass your tests so we have to at least give her a chance. And you never know her personality is very similar to yours Anko-hime." Hoping the nickname would cheer her up slightly, "You might turn out enjoying her presence quite a bit."

Anko pouted at this but Naruto just nipped her bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger, "Behave now Anko-hime." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Deciding it was a decent time to get up and have some breakfast, they headed toward the dining room when Naruto was suddenly attacked by a brown haired projectile knocking him to the floor. "Naruto-kun your back how come you didn't visit me?" An energetic Hanabi piped out.

A giggling Hitomi lifted her youngest daughter off Naruto and said in a mocking tone, "Yeah Naruto-kun I'm hurt all you care about is Hinata-chan and Anko-chan what about me and Hanabi?" Hitomi than wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"YEAH what about us?" Hanabi said as she latched herself around Naruto's waist who had stood back up.

Naruto laughed lightly than returned Hanabi's hug and said, "I'm sorry Hanabi-chan, Lady Hyuga but I just came back last night, but believe me when I say I was just going to come and say Hi, but Hanabi beat me to it."

Hanabi just hmphed and said, "You better not be lying or I'll kick your behind."

"Oh really now, do you really think one month of training is enough for you to defeat me Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked in an almost teasing tone.

Putting her hands on her hips Hanabi said, "You betcha I can Naruto-kun."

"Of course you can Hanabi-chan." Naruto said as he walked past her with the other two toward the dining room while softly ruffling her hair.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the back of Naruto than she yelled out, "What's that supposed to mean!" as Hitomi just giggled at Naruto's antics from behind Hanabi.

After a few days Ino came over to the Hyuga compound again, who was quite thrilled that Naruto was around this time. Hopefully he would keep Anko from training her into the ground again, though the subject of their conversation was quite uncomfortable they talked for a while. It showed Ino a side of Naruto that she had never seen before he was even more kind and caring than he displayed at the academy.

While he was kind and caring at the academy it was definitely overshadowed by his protectiveness of Hinata.

But out of the academy it was completely different, even going as far as apologizing for what Anko had put her through. But watching Anko spar with Hinata, Ino realized that Anko was holding back on her so much.

Watching the two of them fight made Ino realize how far behind in training she was, also it made her realize if she really wanted to compete for Naruto's affections than she would have to get stronger too. She decided on the spot that the moment she got home she would have her father up her training program.

Anko had quickly beaten the idea that the life of kunoichi was glamorous and easy, Ino had somehow gotten hold of the idea that all she had to do was pass the academy, go on a few easy missions meet her knight in shining armor and cruise through the rest of her life.

But Anko showed her the reality was nothing like she had imagined, Anko took her to an interrogation of a capture kunoichi and the things they did to that women made Ino throw up a few times. Even more when Anko assured her that this was just the beginning and would have gotten much worse had the prisoner not cracked early on and gave them all the information they wanted.

Inochi had disapproved of this at the start, but after some persuading from Anko with something along the lines of having a kunai shoved up his rectum. Inochi allowed his daughter to see the interrogation; he knew that one day she would have to stop living in her dreams and fantasies. And now was the perfect chance for that to happen.

And to Inochi's delight, Ino did improve leaps in bounds in her Shinobi arts. And so had her relation with Naruto which was more to Ino's delight. So by the time they went back to academy it really did confuse the rest of their classmates on how close Ino was with Naruto. And even more surprised when Hinata did nothing about it, this led to many fan-girls believing that Hinata's control over Naruto's affections had slipped or Naruto had grown tired of Hinata so they thought it was there chance to get closer to Naruto just like Ino.

But that sliver of hope was completely crushed come lunch time; Hinata and Naruto had continued their ritual of feeding each other lovingly. After that they would go arm in arm for a walk around the woods like an old married couple.

This caused confusion to spread through their class mates, especially to Sasuke who thought that this was his chance to have Hinata for himself.

So he was in for a surprise when he found Naruto kissing Hinata softly on her eyes lids causing her to giggle in the middle of the woods at the back of the lunch yard.

It annoyed him even further when without even looking over Naruto asked out loud, "Enjoying the show Uchiha? Though I must say your invasion of our privacy is quite appalling."

Sasuke sucked his teeth and said, "This isn't your forest dobe….. I can come here whenever I feel like it.

Naruto leaned in and gave a soft kiss to Hinata's forehead than asked, "Would you like this go somewhere more private hime?"

Hinata just nodded and rubbed her face in Naruto's chest, Naruto bent over slightly to pick Hinata up bridal style who let out a sequel of delight. Naruto turned to look over at Sasuke impassively, than jumped up past the canopy of leaves to one of the higher branches that nobody could see from below due to the thick leaves that provided cover.

Naruto sat down leaning his back on the trunk while Hinata sat between his legs leaning her back against his chest.

Naruto chuckled and Hinata giggled at Sasuke's earlier statement, little did Sasuke know technically this was Naruto's forest. He had grown it back the other day after they were each asked to demonstrate some jutsu's

**FLASH BACK**

**LAST WEEK**

Naruto watched from the side lines as the teachers were asking if anybody wanted to volunteer to show off some of the jutsu's they knew, as expected Kiba was one of the most ecstatic to show off one of his jutsu's hoping it would impress some girls so they would create a fan-club for him.

After a spectacular display of **Garoga** which created a whirlwind of destruction ripping through some trees and shrub, To Kiba's delight a few girls actually clapped for him.

But standing among the crowd one Sasuke Uchiha was angry; looking over at Hinata she was actually clapping for the mutt. Why would she clap for that disgrace when he did nothing even remotely impressive?

Immediately Sasuke walked up to Iruka and said, "Iruka-sensei I'm request to go next in order to show them what a true jutsu is."

Iruka looked over at Sasuke and just nodded, Sasuke smirked than said to Kiba as he walked past him. "Watch a real jutsu you mutt."

Kiba just sucked his teeth and choose to ignored Sasuke, stepping into position Sasuke aimed at the target on the trees than ran through the hand signs to shoot out a **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. **The fireball the size of a food stand destroyed the trees and badly damaged all others around it in a 10 meter radius.

The fan-girls cheered and the other boys shuffled their feet and grumbled at Sasuke being a showoff, but even with this Sasuke wasn't satisfied. The dobe and Hinata were just talking amongst each other walking toward them he overheard Hinata comment, "I'm sure you could have made a bigger one." Then she giggled ever so daintily.

"What did you say!" Sasuke barked out

Naruto narrowed his eyes and replied, "Nothing that concerns you Uchiha and I would watch your tone if I were you."

Sasuke just growled out, "I'm an Uchiha I speak however I please, and it is my business when some commoner believes that he could do a better fireball than I can."

But before Naruto could respond Ino beat him to it, "Sasuke why don't you just leave Naruto-kun alone they weren't even talking about you, but if you must know Naruto-kun can make one bigger than you."

"WHAT!" a greatly appalled Sasuke said.

"Yeah I saw him do it before and compared to yours his was bigger." Ino said almost having a fan girl moment.

Sasuke clenched his fist together than demanded of Naruto, "Prove it dobe, show me!"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I don't see what the point of showing you is, there's no need to show the same jutsu twice."

Sasuke sneered and said, "Heh I bet your bitch was lying when she said you could make a bigger fireball than I can, your just trying to play it off to not be embarrassed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and questioned forcefully, "What did you just call her Uchiha!"

Still with his arrogant smirk Sasuke answered, "You heard me dobe, at least this time you didn't need her to defend you because apparently you can't do it yourself."

Naruto walked up in front of Sasuke and stared him down, "You're pathetic, you just can't seem to let something go especially when Ino told you clearly we weren't talking about you, but you know what since you feel the need to stoop to as low as making demeaning and name calling. Then I shall humor you Uchiha."

Walking past the Uchiha Naruto aimed at what remained of the targets and ran through the hand signs at lightning speed and said **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. **Instantly expelling out an enormous fireball that was the size and width of at least a two story house, Naruto himself was slightly impressed by the size of the fireball little did he know Kurama had ever so slightly empowered it. In order to put the Uchiha in his place.

The moment the fireball hit the first tree the tree was instantly disintegrated plowing through at least another 3 trees before it exploded sending a giant shockwave of heat and fire that almost reached back to the spectators.

Many had to take a step back and cover their eyes from the intense flame and heat, Naruto turned around to be greeted with the delightfully sight of a wide-eyed flabbergasted Sasuke. Naruto walked back past him and when he reached Hinata and the others Kiba said to him, "Dude that was totally awesome! But what were you guys talking about making bigger than pissed the Uchiha off so badly anyway?"

Naruto hugged Hinata to his chest and just say nonchalantly, "Cinnamon Buns."

* * *

**Sorry about late update school has started again so updates will be scarcer than before I will try to keep it to one a week but might be longer on certain weeks. **

**Thanks for Reading and leaving reviews it's much appreciated **


	25. The Sunset that led to Nightmares

**Kouteikuro: Don't worry I already have that whole arc planned out just slowly marching my way toward it now. **

**Wildheart21: Yeah, but I don't think Itachi would have the heart to kill Sasuke. Tons of bashing to come**

**Deathmvp: I think the last thing Kurama wants to do is talk if you know what I mean /wink.**

**Chosenone37: The same one's Kurama has /giggle.**

**Senjuuchiha: He will eventually learn the flying thunder god technique, the only hint is he will use it sometime during Chunnin exams. **

**Seanhicks4: When Naruto's eyes glow red it means Kurama is currently in control of his body, since Kurama wanted to see how it feels like to sleep he stayed in control. So when he closed his eyelids the glow from his eyes could still be seen because our eyelids are partially see through. Sorry if I didn't make it clear enough in the chapter, I redid that part a few times to try to make it as simple as I could. **

**FireemblemMaster101: Zabuza a father! GASP how will he survive, and he would definitely need to open a Zabuza's daycare if that happens. **

**Ferduran: I won't be bashing Tsunade, I actually really like her as a character. But that doesn't mean Naruto will instantly forgive her. **

**Dragon Man 180: I will take that suggestion into account.**

* * *

NSU Chapter 25: The Sunset that led to Nightmares

At first Ino would always defend Naruto against those who would attempt to demean him. And if necessary she would retort them by asking Naruto to prove that he was actually better than them.

And while Naruto never really minded doing it, Hinata had more of a problem toward it. Taking Ino to the side for a short talk Hinata explained how that Naruto didn't need any more attention than he already had and what Ino was doing wasn't helping at all. Being Rookie of the year and incredibly handsome and awesome as Hinata put it had a way of getting you legions of unwanted fan-girls.

I mean what fan-girl wouldn't totally be totally dazzled by Naruto's displays of skill. He had completely annihilated Sasuke with his own Jutsu and even fought 4 other boys at the same time in a taijutsu spar once. It was arranged by Mizuki who believed that the 4 boys would be able to beat the Kyubi boy easily, so wasn't he in for a surprise when Naruto not only beat all 4 of the boys but he did it without even breaking a sweat.

It was true this was barely a workout for Naruto, even though the entire class knew how to use the basic taijutsu of the academy there were some of them who never used it. Often opting to fight like brawlers fighters in a street fight instead.

While this type of fighting stood a chance against the academy's fighting stance, it gets completely obliterated by anybody with as much training as Naruto had gone through.

Naruto's skill in taijutsu was heavily based on the Sandaime's bo-staff and Itachi's kenjustu styles. Because both of his teachers never wanted to be entirely dependent on one skill, their styles were actually quite effective with or without their respective weapons.

Because of this Yamato and Kakashi often debated which Naruto was actually the scariest; it often came down to either bo-staff Naruto or katana Naruto. It really came down to if you rather be cut or bruised, but recently to both Yamato and Kakashi's horror Naruto had started combining both styles into one. Truly living up to his nickname of being Konoha's most unpredictable academy student.

But what was truly scary was the fact that the boy had a limitless potential, even after all that had been taught to him he still had the drive to learn more. And regardless of how hard you drove him into the ground Naruto never complained and just got back up ready for more. This type of conviction would make one Might Gai green…. Well greener with envy.

And speaking of Might Gai all this talk between Kakashi and Yamato soon caught his attention, hearing how strong and remarkable their student was made Might Gai awfully envious of his rival and the younger Anbu.

This caused Might Gai to go out and seek out his own student so that he could train him to challenge Naruto. So it wasn't a surprise to anybody when it hadn't even been a week before Gai showed up with his own student, the dead last of this year's senior class a boy named Rock Lee who had undeveloped chakra coils causing him to have great difficulty in casting even the simplest of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

But like Naruto what captured Might Gai's attention to the boy was the fact that he was a glutton for hard work and perseverance. And even with all his handicaps the boy showed potential to be a master of taijutsu much like Gai was.

Though to the dismay of Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and pretty much the rest of Konoha was the attire Rock Lee had adopted. Standing next to Gai was an exact mini replica of him giving the trio their patented nice guy pose. And if nobody said anything Lee could have easily passed for being Gai's son, not like Gai would have minded though.

It was at this point Kakashi had instantly regretting inviting them to their training regime, but like people always say hindsight is 20/20.

Kakashi's eye began twitching violently when seemingly out of nowhere, Gai pull out another green jump suit and said to Naruto.

"YOSH Naruto-san, would you like a pair of jumpsuits that my apprentice and I have already adorned? I must tell you they greatly improve our training and help us in fanning our flames of youth!"

Hearing this Lee immediately ran over to Naruto and began to shake his hand ferociously, "You're the great Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto Gai-sensei has told me so much about! It's a pleasure to meet you, and Gai-sensei is right when he says that these jumpsuits are the most marvelous things in the world! I feel like I could run around Konoha 10 times and not even break a sweat with these on!"

Without giving Naruto a chance to answer, Gai was already in front of him and had attempted to thrust the jumpsuit into Naruto's hand. But before Gai could do anything more an arrow that was spiraling viciously caught the jumpsuit and instantly tore it to shreds.

Standing some 30 meters away was Hinata with her bow in her hand, lowering the bow she walked over and said with a devilishly sweet voice. "As interesting…. As your choice in fashion is Gai-sensei… I don't believe green is a good color for my Naruto-kun….."

While Hinata was pleasantly smiling and what she said might have sounded like a suggestion to some, it was nothing evenly remotely close to that. One look into her eyes and you would know that what she really wanted to say was, "Try to put that thing on my boyfriend and I will kill you…. Painfully."

But Gai being Gai didn't notice this as he was too busy grieving over the loss of the article of clothing…. Sinking to his knees with the remains in his hands, he wept into them with such sorrow that Hinata felt slightly immoral for destroying it.

And Hinata would have continued feeling guilty, had Lee not suddenly walked up to his sensei placing one of his hands on Gai's shoulder while his other hand was held up in front of him in a fist of determination. With tears flowing down his face Lee said with conviction, "Fret not Gai-sensei we will pay our respects to our fallen spandex brother with the sweat from our hard work and blood of our labor."

Gai hearing this dropped the tattered remains of the broken jumpsuit and stood up and faced Lee and said to him with even more tears flowing from his eyes, "Lee you haven't been my student for long but you have already made me so proud, come here my treasured apprentice."

With that the two embraced and thus the world's most feared genjutsu was created in that instant. The causalities that were caused by the sunset and images of waves crashing behind the embracing duo would be sleepless nights for those watching for the kami knows how long.

And after three days Hinata was already at her limit, while Naruto had Kurama inside of him to rejuvenate his body. Hinata wasn't so lucky because every time she closed her eyes for any length of time aside from blinking all she could see was the dammed sunset genjutsu the hugging duo of Rock Lee and Might Gai had cast on them.

This had seriously cut into her cherished Naruto and her nappy time and she was severely annoyed by it, one thing she loved to do during those nappy times was just lay on his chest while slowly drifting off into the land of sleep and inhale his aroma of grass, wood and what she could only guess to be fox, and while she could keep her eyes open when inhaling that aroma she had grown so addicted, the sensation just wasn't the same. She couldn't close her eyes and truly enjoy herself, while letting her sense of smell bathe in his essence and take over her whole body.

So here they were sitting on the patio of one of the gardens in the compound, Naruto stared out into the garden while Hinata sat next to him embracing his arm and resting her tired head onto his shoulders.

And tired might have been an understatement when describing how Hinata Hyuga looked and felt at the moment. Her hair had been hastily done and her kimono unkempt and the faintly black eye bags under her eyes just ever so slightly marred her normally perfect alabaster like skin.

It killed Naruto to see his love like this, he felt so helpless at this moment. After the first night they had asked some doctors to come over to take a look over at Naruto and Hinata to sadly inform them that they had no clue for their…. Unusual symptoms.

Anko had even bought her best friend Kurenai Yuhi to take a look over of them, Anko assumed that because Kurenai was gaining fame as the genjutsu mistress of Konoha than she would find some way to help the two.

But sadly Kurenai had also failed in curing them; she explained that while what they were hit by was close to a genjutsu in nature but it turned out to be something completely different something more complex….. As Kurenai put it, afterwards Anko left in frustration with Kurenai to drown away her inability to help the two young teens that meant so much to her with sake and dango.

So here they were in the gardens, sitting….. hoping…. that horrid memory turned nightmare would show them mercy and allow them to once again fall asleep in peace, Hinata's eye lids began to droop dangerously low as she rested comfortably on Naruto's shoulder,

"Just…. Maybe….. If I hold on to Naruto-kun tighter I won't get that horrid nightmare…He's just so comfortable."

Just as Hinata was about to nod off she felt a sudden jolt from Naruto who had instantly straightened his back. With eyes wide Naruto turned his head slightly toward Hinata and said, "Hime I know who can help us!" from

"Really Naruto-kun?" Hinata said tiredly while lifting her head slightly from his shoulder.

Naruto flashed her a small smile of reassurance and said, "Positive my Hime, come on let's go."

Naruto than stood up and offered his hand to Hinata to help her up, lifting her up to her own two feet Hinata wobbled slightly from exhaustion. Naruto seeing how tired Hinata was turned around than bent over slightly at the hip and motioned for Hinata to get on his back with his hands.

Usually Hinata wouldn't approve of him carrying her around like he was some sort of servant, but at this moment she couldn't argue with him because of how fatigued she was. She leaned onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck than hopped slightly to provide him the momentum to lift her up.

She once again laid her head on his shoulder, but let out a squeak of excitement when Naruto had accidently grabbed her butt with his hands, she knew he didn't purposely do it…. Not that she would have minded anyway, but being basically a sack of potatoes on his back Naruto had to properly adjust Hinata so that she was more comfortable and easier to carry, and in doing so he had accidently grabbed onto…. "Those soft plump and perfect pillows of….." he thought for a moment before….

"WHAT THE HELL KURAMA!" Naruto roared in his mind

Kurama just snickered at Naruto, even with his ability to heal and provide energy to Naruto. There was still from time to time a lack of concentration and willpower from being deprived of sleep, easily allowing Kurama to nudge some of the more… perverted thoughts into Naruto's head.

Kurama had been planning his grand scheme for a long time and this was the night he was going to put it into action, when Naruto's concentration would waver Kurama would push the idea into his head that if they wanted to get something out of their head or something to distract them… then mating would be one of the best ways to do it.

But now seeing Naruto finding a way to actually get some proper sleep, Kurama cursed his container for being so clever.

Hinata shifted her head forward a little to see what was wrong with Naruto, he seemed to have frozen up with his hand still in the same position on her ass, though Hinata swore he had tightened his grip around her cheeks slightly. "Is he savoring in this moment?" Hinata perversely thought.

Just as Hinata was about to fantasize about what else Naruto was thinking of she heard a growl come from Naruto's throat. Than Naruto's hands shifted from her rear to her thighs much to Hinata's disappointment, turning to face Hinata Naruto said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry for that Hime please don't think lowly of me for that."

Hinata blushed but hid it by burrowing into the crook of Naruto's neck and said softly to him, "It's okay Naruto-kun… I don't mind if it's you."

A trickle of blood dripped out from his nose as his willpower was slowly but surely falling to Kurama's influence. He made his best attempts at refortifying his mental barriers before taking off with Hinata on his back toward the Yamanaka residence in order to purge their minds of the horrors they had seen.

Arriving in front of the flower shop Naruto saw a huge long line of tired exhausted people already standing there waiting to meet with members of the Yamanaka clan, apparently Naruto and Hinata weren't the only ones who were suffering from Gai and Lee's S-classed Kinjutsu.

Naruto just sighed and whispered to the exhausted Hinata on his back, "I guess we just have to wait in line Hime."

"Uh huh…." Hinata just quietly mumbled while rubbing her face on Naruto's shoulder trying to stay awake.

Just as they were about to walk to the back of the line, the two of them heard somebody call out. "Naruto-kun! Hinata!"

Turning around they saw Ino waving and running toward them, reaching them Ino asked. "Wow guessing by how tired Hinata looks, she got hit by that strange genjutsu as well?"

"Yeah, we haven't slept in 3 days. I fear if this last any longer me and Hinata-hime's sanity will soon be called into question." Naruto said with a slight shrug.

Ino turned her head around a few times to see if anybody was listening to them, then Ino said in a whispered to Naruto. "Meet me behind the store in like 2 minutes. Theirs a delivery entrance in the back."

….. Then Ino said in a louder voice so others might hear it. "Well I'll see you guys later, shame you two don't have time to wait."

Naruto watched as Ino headed back inside the store than headed in the opposite direction, making it look like he was headed back to the Hyuga compound. Once he had turned the corner and out of sight of the people waiting on the line, he hopped up onto a roof than stealthy snuck his way back over the roof tops toward the Yamanaka flower shop.

After a few Kurama infused leaps over the roof tops of various stores, Naruto landed softly on top of the roof of the Yamanaka flower store he quickly checked up on Hinata who had tightened her grip to almost vice like during their little roof top adventure. Then he hopped down toward the back where Ino was waiting for him. Ino led them into the packed store which was filled with people ranging from civilians to Shinobi and the occasion Anbu.

It didn't help that there were only around 8 Yamanaka's available skilled enough and licensed to actually sort through another Konoha citizens mind to extract the memory. But also after driving through 2-3 minds even the most skilled of the clan had to take a short break to refocus their mind and replenish their own chakra reserves.

And while this was extremely troublesome for them, some good did come out of all of this. Because normally a licensed Yamanaka's couldn't charge somebody money to have their memories fixed or erased if such memory either was a threat to one's life or interfered with their profession. And Might Gai and Lee's kinjutsu definitely fit in one if not both of those categories. Sort of like a doctors Hippocratic Oath.

But Inochi was able to get around this rule by implementing a special rule in the flower shop for the next 3 days. Basically he asked that anybody who entered the store must buy something before they left. So now he was able to gain some compensation from having his clan members exhausted and occupied.

Sneaking past the storefront and up the stairs to where the Yamanaka clan household was, Ino led them to her room which while was not as big and extravagant as Hinata, it was still quite lovely and fitting for the Yamanaka heiress.

"Lay her down over there." Ino said as she pointed toward her bed. Naruto walked over to the bed and allowed Hinata to slide off his back onto the bed, sitting on the corner he gently stroked her cheek as she softly smiled back and mumbled. "Naruto-kun."

While Ino would have loved to watch this romantic scene she knew she had a job to do. Ino sat on top of her bed on her knees facing Hinata and prepared her mind reading jutsu, but before she used it she said to the both of them, "Just know I'm not good enough to completely remove the memory but I can change it… to something more….well something less revolting …"

Naruto just nodded and Hinata's smile widened slightly, seeing this Ino just said, **"Mind Reading Technique." **

Ino opened her eyes to find herself in Hinata's mindscape, which turned out to be a large well lit chamber; the walls were covered with portraits. Some of them consisted of her mother, father, sister and a few other occasional Hyuga's that Ino didn't know. But what dominated the walls of Hinata's mindscape was Naruto just one after another were portraits of Naruto ranging from them hugging and kissing to one of them being really…. Really, really intimate and inappropriate for Ino to be looking at. But judging by the fact that Hinata looked older and different in that portrait it was most likely just a fantasy's that Hinata had but seeing it still made Ino blush and wonder, if Naruto and herself would ever get close enough to partake in such acts. Well she could hope…..

Deciding to not invade any further into Hinata's privacy and what else she had in mind for Naruto when they grew older, Ino made her way toward the middle of the room where a large floating light blue crystal orb hovered a few feet off the ground. This was basically the central memory hub everybody had, while some might others might look different or have defenses to protect it, the concept of it was still pretty much the same.

Ino infused her hands with chakra than placed them onto the orb about a feet away from each other, immediately the area between her two hands change color and became sort of like a television. Ino slowly rewound Hnata's memories until she got to the part where the two spandex wearing Shinobi were hugging and the giant sunset and waves were crashing in the background. Ino narrowed her eyes and the sight and felt like throwing up slightly, and she probably would have had she not been clever enough and only made the screen so big so she didn't have to see the scene in all its detail and glory.

Just like she expected as she pumped her chakra into the orb she couldn't remove the memory, but she could change certain details of it. While removing the sunset and waves crashing in the background was completely out of Ino's league she was able to change the characters of this memory. Slowly but surely the two spandex wearing Shinobi changed and one became Naruto and the other became Hinata who were now sitting on the beach holding each other's hand as they admired the sunset.

Lifting her hands off of the orb Ino let out a sigh of exhaustion, had this been before Ino started her new training she would have never been able to even activate the orb let alone change the memory. But now with her slightly larger reserves of chakra she only felt slight fatigue from the jutsu.

Putting her hands together in a seal Ino said release and when she opened her eyes, she was back outside in her room. Looking down at Hinata Ino discovered she was already fast asleep and even had a slight smile content on her face.

Naruto had noticed this as well and asked Ino with a smile, "I'm guessing you must have succeeded in your endeavors to make her so happy."

Ino just giggled slightly and said, "Yep, now Naruto-kun I believe it's your turn."

Naruto just smiled and nodded but before he could lie down on the bed, Ino had grabbed his head and gently directed it onto her lap so now Ino could stare down onto Naruto's face.

Naruto with one eyebrow slightly raised ask, "Oh so I get special treatment?"

Ino giggled and gently caressed Naruto's cheeks, "Only for you Naruto-kun."

"**Mind Reading Technique."**

Entering into Naruto's mindscape, Ino was surprised at the state of his mindscape. There was barely any light inside and the only light emanated dimly from Naruto's mindscape orb which oddly was covered in tree roots and vines.

Ino walked up toward the orb and tried to shift some of the vines and roots only for them to lash out at her, in shock Ino couldn't move as she watched one of the branches stab out at her and stop just millimeters from piercing into her head.

She shook vigorously in fear knowing that if she was killed in Naruto's mindscape, the consequences could be dire, she could forever be stuck inside Naruto's mind stuck in a limbo, or worse kill both of them.

She heard somebody walking behind her than a familiar voice asked, "Are you okay Ino-chan?"

Ino whipped around and saw Naruto standing behind her instantly she threw herself into his arms and latched onto him. Naruto soft stroked her long blonde hair and said apologetically, "I'm sorry about that Ino-chan, I forgot to inform you that my grandfather had taught me the art of protecting my mind from intruders and genjutsus."

That was a lie, Kurama had reverted Naruto's mindscape back to the damp cold sewer in order to hide some of Naruto's more secretive memories. This included himself, Hashirama and the truth about Naruto's lineage. Hashirama's vines around the orb were just a second layer of defense thrown in.

Seeing Ino still slightly frightened Naruto said, "I think we should leave Ino, do you mind releasing the jutsu?"

Ino just nodded against Naruto's chest and put her hands together to form the release sign.

Back outside Naruto's mindscape Ino shivered slightly from her stroll through Naruto's head. Than with a sigh she said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for not helping you with that memory."

Naruto just smiled and said, "Well you were able to help Hina-hime at least, and I'm grateful for that. It pained me to see her so exhausted."

Ino leaned her face closer to Naruto's who was still lying on her lap and asked him, "So do I get my reward now?"

Naruto just smirked as he raised his head so his lips softly met hers. Ino squealed into Naruto's lips, this was definitely a dream come true for her. She would have never imagined she would be kissing the boy with the biggest fan-club in the whole academy, "screw that why am I even thinking those fan-girls, I'm just going to savor this." Ino thought happily. As she pressed harder into Naruto's lips

After a minute Naruto lowered his head back on top her lap and just gave her a wink, Ino blushed slightly then said, "Just to let you know… I like my rewards in multiple small packages."

Naruto just chuckled and answered, "If you wish Ino-chan."

Ino just pouted and crossed her arms across her chest while she glared down at Naruto, "I want to be called Hime too!"

Naruto just smirked and shook his head at Ino's antics than said, "If you say so Flower-hime,"

Ino scowled slightly but shrugged and said, "Sigh I guess that will do for now."

Naruto allowed a few hours for Hinata to sleep, before carefully waking her up. Knowing that if he did it too forcefully she would unconsciously retaliate and a sleeping Hinata wasn't someone to mess with.

But Naruto had long discovered how to wake her up without getting possibly maimed, and that was by planting soft kisses on her lips and whispering soothing thoughts into her ears while throwing in some not so pg-13 phrases.

This sought to quickly awaken the Hyuga heiress while also causing her to blush up a storm, Naruto gave her a quick soft chaste kiss than said while rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs, "Hime we should go you can continue sleeping when we get home, I believe we have intruded on Ino-chan's bed long enough."

Once again Naruto carried Hinata on his back, though she was slightly hesitant this time. Saying how that she had gotten some sleep she would be fine walking back. But secretly she loved being carried by Naruto for it allowed her to be so close to him and it just made her feel more like the princess he kept saying she was.

Saying their goodbye's to Ino they snuck back out the flowershop which was still packed even though it was almost 9 pm and by the looks of the line in front of the store, the Yamanaka's were going to be in for a long night.

After returning back to the Hyuga compound, Naruto set Hinata who had fallen asleep during the trip home softly on their bed. Then slowly and quietly left the room to find something for Hinata and him to eat, they hadn't eaten anything since lunch and Naruto assumed that. Hinata would be quite hungry when she woke up.

Walking into the main dining hall which was also being used by a few other Hyuga members, Naruto felt something light jump onto his back and arms wrap around his neck her voice confirmed it was the 7 year old Hanabi who was rocking back and forth on Naruto's back while giggling.

Naruto grabbed onto Hanabi's legs so she wouldnt fall and asked with a cheerful tone, "How are you doing Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi answered back in an equally cheerful tone, "I saw you give Onee-chan a piggyback ride earlier and I got jealous, so I want one too."

Hiashi who was also in the large dining room having a snack with Hitomi gave Hanabi a disapproving frown and said, "Hanabi Naruto-san isn't some servant you can just demand piggyback rides from."

Hanabi pouted but it was Hitomi who said to Hiashi, "Lighten up Hiashi-kun, I remember you used to offer me piggyback rides all the time when we were younger."

Hiashi blushed at that statement from his wife, he did indeed often offer them to Hitomi and to his everlasting joy she would every once in a while accept.

For aside from getting to spend time with Hitomi and being so close to her, Hiashi had more…. As one would put it perverted reasons for doing it, because other than from having her chest pressed so snuggly against his back but he would also have the chance to feel up Hitomi's shapely legs.

Hiashi's inner self blushed while having a slight nosebleed at reminiscing the feeling of those soft… milky…..silky defined legs.

While on the subject of Hiashi's memories while he was quite embarrassed of some of the things he had said and done to gain Hitomi's attention, would he change a single thing about it…. HELL NO!

All the hours of serenading, courting and secret and not so secret love letters he had written, they were all worth it when you considered that he had bagged the most beautiful desired and compassionate women in all the elemental countries. And also putting into consideration that even after all these years and foolish mistakes he had made that had hurt her and his family Hitomi had still forgiven him and their sex life… was more vibrant than it had ever been well at least lately it has been.

Seeing Hiashi still frown in slight disapproval, Hitomi smirked and figured she hadn't messed with her husband in a while, "Oh do hurry Hanabi-chan, Since Naruto is offering piggyback rides I want a turn too!"

A few of the other female Hyugas in the dining room perked up at these words.

On the other hand hearing this made Hiashi extremely envious, he dropped his chopstick he was using and turned to his wife and said to her with conviction, "No need to bother Naruto my love…. I'm sure I can do an equal if not better job than he can, so there's no need for you to intrude in Hanabi's time with him. I shall give you a ride that will put Naruto-san's to shame."

Throughout the dining hall multiple snickers and giggles were heard from the other members of the clan that just so happened to be there as well.

While Hiashi was clearly embarrassed for his mistake in announcing that so loudly, he was able to still save himself from blushing and falling apart into a mess due to his years of experience of keeping a stone face in all adversities.

But he still had to give them a slight glare to remind them to not tell anybody else about what they had just heard; Hiashi didn't need the elders or the Hyuga council to know about this.

Hitomi just laid her head on Hiashi's chest and whispered with anticipation dripping in her voice in Hiashi's ear, "I'll hold you too that….. Horse-ashi-kun."

Hiashi gulped at this, with this he knew he was in for a long night once again his wife had played on his ego like a flute, and now she had exactly what she wanted "him" right in the palm of her hand!

Hitomi stood up and walked over to Naruto who was idly talking to Hanabi as she laid on his back, Hitomi asked "Do you think you can tuck Hanabi into bed tonight and make sure she goes to sleep Naruto-kun?"

Hanabi huffed slightly than said with slight annoyance, "I don't need to be tucked in Kaasan I'm 7 now, and I'm a Hyuga we don't get tucked in. And it's so early anyway I want to play with Naruto-kun some more!"

"Oh…. So you think you're too prestigious and too regal to be tucked in and you feel that because you are 7 you can skip your bedtime?" Hitomi said with an amused look to Hanabi.

Hanabi thought about it for a moment than said, "Yes…. Yes I do."

Raising an eyebrow Hitomi said, "Fine Naruto-kun please place Hanabi back on the floor, since she fancies herself such a noble and matured Hyuga. Allow her royal highness to walk back to her room by herself."

Hanabi instantly tensed then hugged Naruto's neck closer than stuttered out, "Wait…. Why? Neesan gets to hang out with Naruto and get piggyback rides, and she's old than me why can't I, you're playing favorites aren't you mother?"

"On the contrary your majesty, I do not intrude on your sister's time with Naruto because she is humble and cares very little about her titles or other materialistic values. And you accuse me of playing favorites your grace? If I do recall your father is the one who spoils you the most. So tell me Lady Hanabi will you listen to your mother and go to bed like a good girl?" Hitomi responded with a slight mocking tone to her words.

Hanabi let out a groan and said submissively, "Yes….. mother."

"Excellent!" Naruto and Hanabi sweat dropped at Hitomi's 180, "And I can trust that you will escort my daughter to her room Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just nodded which caused Hitomi to squeal slightly and give a soft kiss to Hanabi's forehead than Naruto's forehead, "You have my gratitude Naruto-kun, I would do it myself but….. I have business to take care of tonight."

With that Hitomi turned and walked toward the exit of the dining hall, but before she left she turned toward Hiashi then made a come here curling motion with her index finger than left the room, Hiashi seeing this instantly complied to his wives demand but not before tripping and stumbling slightly. Luckily for him nobody aside from Naruto and Hanabi saw it.

Quickly striding out of the dining hall Hiashi said to himself with a sigh, "And to think I am the clan head of the strongest clan in Konoha and one of the most influential and wealthiest men in all of fire nation. Yet I am a servant to my own wife."

He reached inside his sleeve and took out a brown book called "Guide to surviving your wife by I.S.C" Saying a small prayer to it before placing it back inside is sleeve. "Whoever you are I.S.C, I hope that by your divine abilities I will survive tonight with my sanity intact."

Far away inside the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi compounds the three clan head sneezed all at once, and all 3 had one thought in their mind. "We pray for which ever poor soul who calls to us tonight."

Back inside the Hyuga compound, Hiashi stood outside the door to his room and took a deep breath and did a few warm ups stretches with his arm, legs and back. Than with a smirk he asked himself, "You're a fool Hiashi Hyuga for even complaining about your wife, what man wouldn't give up everything just to have one day in your life."

With his conviction strengthened and his confidence at its peak, Hiashi slid the door to his room open and entered to confront whatever his wife had in store for him tonight.

* * *

**Dam seeing Tsunade like that in the latest chapter really sapped me and got me all depressed and shit =/. To the point where i would have continued this chapter, but really just need some time to recompose myself. So i didnt want to be evil and leave you guys without a chapter so i just added a quick little ending instead.**

**OMG THE LITTLE HINATA POKING HER FINGER TOGETHER PICTURE….. IT'S THE BEST. If you have no clue what I'm talking about it's my new profile picture**


	26. Memoirs of a Clan head

**DraygonRayne67: I don't think I will make Lee learn any new weapons aside from the ones he already uses.**

**Darth Nova 66: I've never really understood the whole concept of how he summons Kurama, and I don't really see the need to summon him when he can just transform into him. **

**Dante5986: Can't really catch all the mistakes oh well, and I'm too lazy to go back and change all the original chapters, I mean why do that when I can spend the time writing new chapters. **

**Chosenone37: Who wouldn't want X-ray vision wink wink.**

**Raveman2: Sorry you don't like all the back ground stuff I do, but I just like writing stories and stuff for characters and actually develop them. And like I said multiple times they aren't really kids, they are Shinobi in training which means they have to grow up mentally ultra-fast. I mean Kakashi was genin at age 5 probably kill people at the same age so you can't really say they are too young for a little romance. Currently in th latest chapter they are around 11ish years of age**

**Dragon Man 180: I somehow forgot to add the part where, Kurama can actually purge that memory and just didn't do it because he saw it as a chance to get Naruto laid… what a perverted fox. **

**Seanhicks4: I'm guessing you didn't read the latest chapter of the manga sorry for spoiling. **

**Kouteikuro: Quite possibly they made quite the fortune during this epidemic and I'm sure they are crossing their fingers for another one to break out.**

**Fireemblemmaster101: I'm sure Haku would keep Zabuza inline.**

**If you haven't been keeping up the current list for girls in harem are,**

**1. Hinata **

**2. Anko **

**3. Ino**

**4. Might be revealed next chapter**

**5. Will be revealed in later chapters**

**6. Will be revealed in later chapters**

* * *

NSU Chapter 26: Memoirs of a Clan head

Lying on his bed with his wife naked and fast asleep on his chest, Hiashi softly stroked her beautiful midnight blue hair as he thought back on when he first began to officially court his wife. He had known her for almost their whole life her family had been integrated into the Hyugas some 2-3 generations ago when one of the fire Daimyo's nieces married into the Hyuga clan, Hitomi's grandmother was the product of this marriage.

After Minato had instilled some courage into him, Hiashi was soon brave enough to ask permission from both his father and Hitomi's father for their consent and blessings to court Hitomi, they both almost immediately agreed to it with his father being a huge supporter of them together, but even then Hiashi still held some contempt for his father.

But while he did dislike the man, he also respected him greatly. This man gave his all for the clan including all his free time and energy just to ensure that the clan was running and prospering.

When he was younger Hiashi saw this and wanted to emulate his father and be the strong man he was, to one day lead the clan to higher plateaus of success. But soon Hiashi discover that being clan head wasn't as simple as he thought it would be.

But one part that seemed to disturb Hiashi the most was when he learned that the only reason his father had allowed him to court Hitomi was because she had family members with connections to the Fire Daimyo. "A clan head does not marry merely for love." That was the first line his father had told him during his first lessons on how to be a proper clan head.

According to his father what was necessary to find in a wife was proper lineage, connections to higher ups and wealth. But maybe it just a stroke of luck that Hitomi had all of that and more, aside from wealth blood and connections Hitomi was a powerful kunoichi in her own right.

According to his father, they would breed powerful children for the clan. This greatly infuriated Hiashi not only for Hitomi's sake but also his mothers.

Hiashi began to wonder just what his mother meant to his father. Did he love her or was she just somebody to have strong children with and clean and take care of his house?

Hiashi didn't know how life was behind closed doors. Were they a pair of loving husband and wife… this he would never find out but one thing Hiashi did know was that she was a great mother.

At least in private she was, there were times when training to be clan head just got a little too much for Hiashi. Times where he had to run off and just cry a little, somehow his mother always found him no matter how well he hid.

With or without the Byakugan she would always seem to find him, and he was grateful that she always did. She would call it her maternal instinct saying how she would always know when her son was sad and in pain.

Hiashi would spend hours talking and crying with his mother comforting him, but it saddened Hiashi knowing that after this was over. His mother would become a completely different person, to him in private she could be soothing and calming mother but in public she would take on the personality of his father stoic, stern and firm.

Hiashi promised himself that he would never allow his beautiful flower Hitomi to have to hide away her true beauty like that regardless of the wishes of the elders and his father.

And even though it was a pain to have them constantly complaining about the actions of his wife, he dealt with it because his wife was worth it…. And to a lesser extent because she had some embarrassing blackmail to use against him. While he knew his loving wife would never release it out to the public he knew he was better safe than sorry.

Because if it had ever gotten out, than Hiashi knew that it would completely destroy his reputation in Konoha and make him the laughing stock of the Hyuga clan. It had happened the night that Hitomi and he were supposed to consummate their marriage.

**FLASH BACK**

**Night of Hitomi and Hiashi's wedding**

Hiashi had just finished seeing the last of the guests that attended his wedding off, Hitomi had retired earlier to 'their' room to freshen up for their actions later on. As Hiashi walked toward what was formerly his room his heart beat quickened to almost painful levels. Finally he would be able to do what he had always wanted to Hitomi… make love to her.

It was difficult but he was able to just persuade his wife for them to stay pure until their marriage. There were multiple times when she had cornered him inside a room and stalked over to him like he was her prey, and it took every ounce of his willpower to deny her what she wanted.

Hiashi had believed in the tradition that for a marriage to be successful and prosperous one must stay pure until after they had been married, and also because he had heard rumors that the Byakugan could tell if a women was a virgin or not.

And even now Hiashi didn't know if it was true or not, he never dared to use his Byakugan on his beloved Hitomi in that perverse manner though he was tempted on a few occasions. Especially when she subtly teased and flirted with him whether it would be rubbing her leg against his under the table, or when she walked away from him with a bit of sway in her hip area.

Entering their bedroom and sliding the door closed he noticed the room was very dimly lit with candles. Also a fragrant of white jasmine wafted through the air and assaulted his senses. The source of this overpowering aroma the beautiful Hitomi Hyuga lying on their bed on her side with one arm holding her head up. Wearing a short ….. No a very short pink sleeping gown that barely went pass her hips.

With the sexiest voice Hiashi had ever heard in his life Hitomi asked….. No Hitomi DEMANDED, "Hiashi-kun…. Come here." With her index finger slowly curling repeatedly in a come here motion.

Oh how Hiashi cursed his weak mind and body at this moment, even with this angel laying on his bed calling for him he couldn't move his legs, but on the other hand his eyes and mouth were having a battle on which could be opened wider and every speck of blood in his body was currently in two places. Either leaking down his nose or pooling to harden his manhood.

And it was because of the lack of blood elsewhere in his body Hiashi did the unthinkable….. He fainted.

Yes finally his chance to make ever sweet love with his wife, and he completely ruined it by fainting into a puddle of his own blood. What would Hitomi think of him now, would she see him as weak and pathetic? And worse would she want to divorce him!

All of this ran through Hiashi's mind as he slowly creaked his eyes open, judging by the light pouring in from the rice paper shades it was morning…. He knew he had messed up badly, but a weight on his chest told him otherwise.

Looking down onto his chest was a one Hitomi Hyuga, sleeping contently still dressed in that revealing pink gown. Her breath softly tickling his chest through the opening in his robes, a crimson red blush adorned Hiashi's cheeks as he had a perfect view of Hitomi's cleavage her low cut gown did very little to hide it.

With one shaky hand he reached slowly toward one of Hitomi's breasts than fearfully touched it, running his hand over it as delicately as possible. He admired how soft and tender it felt cursing the thin piece of fabric that separated their two skins from meeting.

After a moment Hiashi allowed his hand to travel further down, running down her perfectly shaped hour glass body. He cupped Hitomi's plump and firm rear end. And just as he was about to give it a light squeeze, Hiashi heard his wife say in a soft yet strangely amused voice.

"Pervert."

Instantly Hiashi's hands shot to the side of his body and his whole body became stiff as a board. Stuttering out "Hiii… tomi-chan I'm so sorry!"

Hitomi giggled at her husband's behavior and asked playfully, "and just how long were you planning to grope me in my sleep, before you woke me up so we could have some mutual fun my love?"

"I….. I…. I….." Was all Hiashi could respond with.

Once again Hitomi giggled into her husband's chest and said, "Don't hurt yourself now … Hyuga-sama."

Trying to still his newly diagnosed speech disorder, Hiashi was able to force out a, "I'm…. soooo sorr..ry Hi…tomi-chan, I couldnnn't help my…self… you're just so beautiful…"

"Really Hiashi-kun? I was so worried you didn't want me after what happened last night." Hitomi said with a pout as she sat up and straddled Hiashi's waist.

"I…I could never do that to you Hitomi….hime." Hiashi shakily replied.

Straddling the man who was now her husband, Hitomi looked down and realized that Hiashi's eyes were unwavering from one point of her body. That point specifically being her breasts.

Softly she asked him, "Hiashi-kun…. Is there something you want from me?"

Hiashi while still staring unblinkingly at her breasts, nodded vigorously.

With a smirk Hitomi reached over and grabbed the backs of both of Hiashi's hands and asked, "Then tell me Hiashi-kun what are your desires!" with that she pulled both his hands on top of her breasts, squeezing them so he was effectively groping her.

Immediately Hitomi threw her head back releasing a moan of pleasure. Hearing his new wife moan so erotically and seductively, a fire of realization was ignited inside Hiashi.

At this point he realized that this wasn't the same Hitomi Hyuga that he had knew all his life….. but this Hitomi Hyuga was now 'HIS' Hitomi Hyuga and at this very moment, what they both desired so badly was each other.

So Hiashi instantaneously sat up while not releasing hold of his wife's breast and mashed his lips onto hers, fully intent on being in control of what was going to happen. But sadly for Hiashi his wife had other plans and somehow she overpowered him and he soon found himself lying on the bed again pinned under his wife. Who had broken the kiss and was now hovering a couple of inches above his face.

With an evil looking grin she said, "Oh so naïve so silly, after you left me all hot and bothered last night do you really think I'm going to let you dominate me…."

Hiashi just blankly stared back in surprise.

"I don't think so Hyuga-sama." She whispered

**End Flash Back**

Even now thinking back on that memory Hiashi still shuddered at this wide untamable side of Hitomi. But regardless of his wife's tendencies in bed, Hiashi still loved the women more than anything.

But that was almost ripped away from him when he learned of the death of his best friend and the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Slowly he grew colder and even pushed away his wife's affections at times; he immersed himself in work and training, so much that even the birth of their first born barely bought a smile to his lips. The truth was with his determination sapped the once proud Hiashi Hyuga was now falling to the mad whispers of his council.

As much as he tried to resist them occasionally one of their mad murmurs would firmly root itself inside his mind, one that stood out above the rest was, how his wife and daughter were the weak link of the Hyuga clan.

Not even one year of age and they with their all seeing eyes had already deemed Hinata unfit,

"She's too much like her mother."

"She will not be fit to lead the clan."

"Outcast!"

"Worthless!"

"Weak…."

These were the words that ran through Hiashi's head constantly as he was basically forced to watch his wife and daughter from the shadows. The women that he loved so much at one point…. Now shunned by him, but it had to be done right?

Hitomi would understand right, in the end everything he did all the times he denied her of her happiness and love it was all for the good of the clan, he had no choice as cold as Hiashi was to his wife she never changed, she refused to change to fit the set Hyuga standard, and thus Hiashi was forced to hide his wife away to protect not only her but the clan's image. Breaking the vow to himself.

And all because Hitomi was as headstrong as she was beautiful and it just tore Hiashi inside to see the pain his wife was in, And Hiashi would have no problem slaughtering an army just to destroy those who had hurt his precious flower….. But what could he do when that person who was the source of all her pain and suffering was himself?

The nights Hiashi would silently cry himself to sleep as he stared into the face of his sleeping wife; he knew nobody should ever see him like this. But there were times Hiashi wished Hitomi would wake up and witness him crying so than she would comfort and smother him in her love and embrace.

And only now did Hiashi realize maybe Hinata and Hitomi weren't the ones that was weak and worthless but he himself was the one that was weak and worthless. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he had allowed this to continue to spiral out of control.

If his wife had actually been murdered, would he live his life drowning himself in guilt? Or would he become a shell of the man he once was, cold… bitter…..

This possible future horrified him to no end, and it came so close becoming a reality had it not been for Naruto…..

Maybe it was a stroke of luck that Naruto had saved both his wife and daughter, or maybe it was destined to happen. Hiashi had been pulled from the darkness once by Minato and now it was ironic that another Namikaze would once again help him find his way.

Though it was kind of a humiliation that he had only realized how foolish he had been when his wife and eldest were nearly ripped away from his life.

But Hiashi need not think these foul thoughts anymore, he had gotten back into good graces with his wife and his eldest daughter was now flourishing under their new neo-juken style.

With everything within Hiashi's personal life starting to look up, he could now focus on other issues at hand. One of the major ones that had been bugging him for a while was his nephews change in attitude the last few years

While Neji had always been sort of unemotional and stoic. Hiashi put it off as a side effect of having his mother die early and also being touted as the prodigy of this generation of the Hyuga clan….. well at least in standard juken, while Hiashi would be hesitant to admit it and the elders would straight up deny it. But the truth was that standard juken was inferior compared to Anko and Hitomi's version.

The flaw of standard juken was it was too stiff and if given enough time studying it and practicing against it you could start to read its next attack, this flaw came from memorizing a standard opening stance. By knowing and differentiating between the different stances. One could expect how and where the strikes were coming from.

But during the past few years Neji had definitely become colder and more arrogant especially toward Hinata.

This had led to more than a few altercations to break out between Naruto and Neji, while they never escalated into anything more than a few busted lips and bruises between the two….. Well mostly Neji on the receiving end. But it did create a lot of tension between them.

Which Hiashi hope to resolve when he had a private talk with Neji and while Neji did promise that he would not direct any hatred toward Hinata or provoke Naruto in anyway, Naruto still caught Neji glaring at Hinata from time to time prompting Naruto to state coldly, "Keep glaring at Hinata like that and I will tear your eyes out of their sockets!"

Hiashi knew that these weren't idle threats, and if provoked Naruto would do that to Neji and anybody else that insulted Hinata. This level of protectiveness that Naruto had for Hinata was borderline obsessive.

Though Hinata didn't seem to mind it… in reality she seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. While Anko had taught her to be a strong kunoichi, Hinata still loved being spoiled by Naruto's love for her.

Hitomi had found this to be completely adorable, even feeling slightly jealous herself. She would pout and ask while throwing herself onto her husband body, "Why don't you spoil me like that." All the while running her hands all over his body.

Afterwards Hiashi would have to submit to her will and basically be her toy till she was satisfied….. which usually took quite a while. Hiashi soon began suspecting that his wife and Naruto were actually conspiring together.

Anytime Hitomi felt she needed a to reinforce her will on her husband, she would ask Naruto to go through the whole theatric performance of unnecessarily pampering Hinata so Hitomi could justify her actions done to him.

Or maybe Hiashi was just being too paranoid. His wife wouldn't do something as absurd as that….. right?

Hiashi shook his head to clear it of that ridiculous notion, than slowly slipped out of his wife's grasp and off his bed. Immediately he heard Hitomi groan in displeasure of losing the warmth of his body, and on the inside closet pervert Hiashi was throwing tantrum about leaving his wife for something as trivial as morning exercises.

Which by the way Hiashi had only recently picked up due to his wife complaining how out of shape he was, Walking down the hallways toward the communal dining hall which usually had at least 1 chef there at all times, Hiashi bumped into Naruto walking out with a whole tray of food.

"That is quite the amount of food you have their Naruto, I can only assume it's for both you and my daughter?"

"Correct Hiashi-sama, as you might know Hina-hime isn't much of a morning person. But still we like to wake up a couple of hours earlier so we can spar a bit before heading off to the academy." Naruto replied.

"I see, well I wish you two the best of luck today in class." Hiashi said before they gave each other a short bow and Naruto went toward Hinata's room.

Hiashi wiped his head around a couple of times, ensuring that his wife was nowhere around to witness what Naruto was doing. He knew that she would never let him live that down.

But still as much as Naruto put Hiashi on the spot multiple times, Naruto had bought more than enough fame to the Hyuga clan to make it worth it. Hiashi had received multiple praises and complaints of how strong Naruto was.

Many of the praises come from his two anbu sensei's who gave Hiashi occasional reports on the status of their training. And also from the Hokage who only had good things to say about his latest apprentice.

Most of the complaints were usually from the civilian councils who were saying that Naruto was getting too strong for his own good. Even going as far as to request the Hokage teach Sasuke instead who they believed to show more potential than Naruto did.

So the Hokage had put out a challenge for Sasuke, saying since the council believed so much in their Uchiha than they would have a duel between Naruto and Sasuke and the winner would become his apprentice.

The civilian council immediately agreed to it, well under the condition that Naruto wasn't allowed to use his mokuton blood line.

It was an odd request but Naruto agreed to it, seeing as if he didn't than the civilian's would start throwing fits. And not wanting to waste anybody's time or sanity he simply agreed that he wouldn't use his Mokuton in the spar.

After saying his greetings to Hayate who was too protector their match, Naruto took a seat in the middle of the sparing circle. And assumed the meditative position he had learned back in Mount Myoboku he took this as the opportunity to recap on his recently learned skills, for he already expected that Sasuke would most likely be late and take his sweet time to get to the training field.

And Naruto was right it wasn't until after 20 something minutes did Sasuke show up arrogant and conceited as ever, "Bloody ridiculous." Naruto whispered to himself while still in the meditating position with one eye lazily open.

Even the Hokage looked slightly displeased at Sasuke's actions, Shinobi were supposed to be on time especially when called by their superiors. He would have to have a talk with the boy soon about this but at the moment he didn't want to waste any more of both sides of the councils time. Seeing as they had waited 20 minutes already.

Explaining the challenge the civilian council had set up for Sasuke, Sasuke's face instantly turned to a grin as he saw this as the chance to prove in front of the governing council that he was the superior one. And become the new apprentice to the Hokage and gain the power necessary to kill Itachi.

Opening both his eyes Naruto tilted his head toward his shoulder, where a tiny bird was examining what it thought to be a new statue on the training field. Naruto smiled at the small bird before gently waving it off his shoulder.

Standing up and stretching his relaxed muscles, Naruto gave a short nod to the Hokage signaling he was ready

Sasuke smugly stepped into the sparing circle, and continued to smirk at the impassive Naruto while Hayate explained the rules.

"No killing… No assassination jutsus... No Summoning's…No Bloodline…... Winner by knockout or Ring out."

Naruto nodded in agreement and inwardly chuckled, nearly all those rules were really directed at him. But Naruto knew it was mostly the civilian councils doing, the lengths they went to protect their precious Uchiha it made Naruto laugh.

Hiashi watched from the sideline as Hayate was about to start the match, he thought to himself. "Such fools they are. They invested so much of their time and effort into the Uchiha-brat, too bad it was an absurd investment."

Watching Hayate drop his hand and yell out "BEGIN"

In a blink of the eye the match was already over, it had many of the civilians staring wide eyed at the spot Sasuke once stood, which was now replaced by Naruto.

Sasuke on the other hand was found on his back some 15 meters out of the ring. Even some of the clan heads were shocked at the raw speed and power behind that one kick Naruto had landed to Sasuke. The Hokage standing next to him was chuckling and clapping as Hayate called the match in Naruto's favor.

While the civilian council would have called for a punishment of some sort they had more pressing matters to attend too, like the health of their precious Uchiha who was unconscious and bleeding. From god knows what attack the demon had used.

Naruto looking over at the knocked out body of the Uchiha asked Kurama and Hashirama, "You think my interpretation of a **Dynamic entry** was overkill?"

Kurama and Hashirama turned to each other than started sniggering and attempting to hold their laughter in, Kurama than stated. "To anybody else maybe….. But to an Uchiha not named Itachi most definitely not!"

Naruto just shrugged and said, "Hmm okay than just checking."

Back in the outside world the Hokage had walked up to Naruto and said, "Quite impressive Naruto-kun, I hope to further test your skills let's say…. Friday after school?"

Naruto just bowed and replied, "I will be there Hokage-sama, now if you don't mind I must get going… I have to buy a generous amount of both dango and Cinnamon buns to make it up to Anko-hime and Hinata-hime for skipping out on tea time."

With a nod from the Hokage, Naruto left the training ground and headed toward the Bakery to first pick up the Cinnamon buns.

Somewhere nearby the 3 clan heads from the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi stood around a small fire, in a gloomy and solemn tone Inoichi said, "Brothers… today another has fallen to the might of the female race." The 3 dropped their heads down for a moment of mourning than Shikaku took out a small humanoid statue made of straw and had a pair of blue pants on. Taking the pants off the statue Shikaku threw it into the fire then he said, "Here lay the pants of Naruto Uzumaki-Senju for he will not be wearing them in this relationship." With that Shikaku put the doll away than stamped out the small fire. Turning to his 2 brothers he asked, "So want to hang out?"

Inoichi shook his head and said, "I wish I could, but my wife is making me stay in the store just in case another Might Gai Rock Lee Sunset Kinjustu pandemic breaks out again."

"Yeah I would hang out but wife needs me to go back to the store and take stock of this week's shipments." Choza said gloomily.

Shikaku just slumped his shoulder let out a sigh and said, "Well I guess I better head home than….. wife probably has something for me to do as well….."

With one more collective sigh the 3 clan heads split up and headed back toward their respective homes and wives.

**A Few days later**

Naruto was finally on the last scroll from the whole stash Itachi had left him, seeing how the pile lasted Naruto a good couple of years it was quite large. The contents of the scrolls ranged from reviews of the basics too new jutsus and stances, unraveling the last scroll Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fact that it was almost blank except for one tiny storage seal in the middle. And a piece of paper that came along with it, written in what Naruto remembered as Itachi's hand writing it said, "_Something your father would have wanted you to have." _

Putting the note aside and examining the seal Naruto noticed it had the Yondaime's Hokage Stamp on top of it. The ink was red so Naruto guessed it was stamped with his father's blood, which could only mean that this was a blood seal and required either his father's blood or his descendant's blood.

Running his index finger across the seal a couple of times, Naruto pondered should he unlock it…. What secrets did his father leave for him in this scroll?

Letting off a soft sigh than he bit his thumb and ran it across the seal while pulsing some chakra into it. In a small burst of smoke one of his dad's Hiraishin kunai appeared from the seal.

Picking it up Naruto examined it; it looked exactly the same as the one Jiraiya had in Mount Myoboku. "Why would my father go to such lengths for this one kunai?"

Standing up and exiting Hinata's room who by the way was busy learning more kunoichi specific arts with her mother, Naruto left the Hyuga compound and headed toward the memorial stone where Kakashi would often hangout.

Entering the field where the stone was kept, Naruto saw Kakashi by his normal spot in front of the stone while reading the latest Icha Icha book. Which so happened to be Icha Icha: Adventures in the Misty Mountains, which Naruto had a suspicion he had written using the experience and research from their mission to Kumo and Kiri.

According to Jiraiya the females in Kiri have the most soft creamy snow white skin, and Kumo's girls had them really nice breasts second only to Tsunade…..

When Naruto heard this he nearly took Jiraiya's head off with his katana, for some reason to Naruto it sounded too much like Jiraiya was describing Hinata….. Her beautiful silky alabaster skin and Hinata just so happened to be an early bloomer, thinking of it caused Naruto to drool slightly but he mentally slapped himself, "No Naruto not the time to be perverted, you have other things to do."

Without turning around Kakashi asked, "Hello Naruto-kun how might I help you today?"

"I found one the Yondaime's Hiraishin Kunai's in a scroll, and I wanted to ask if you could take a look over it. And maybe figure out what's so special about this specific kunai." Naruto replied.

Handing the kunai over to Kakashi he flipped it a few times and twirled it around, "Where did you say you got this kunai from again?"

"In a scroll that Itachi-sensei left me." Naruto answered.

Kakashi glared slightly at Naruto and said, "And you do remember what I said about the things Itachi gave you! They could very well be dangerous knowing what Itachi is capable of."

"I remember Kakashi-sensei, and do you remember I told you that I had Hinata-hime look over all the scrolls with her Byakugan for anything suspicious." Naruto replied understanding Kakashi's concern because he didn't know the truth behind Itachi's defection.

Kakashi just let out a sigh and said, "Yeah I know… but you're just the last person I have from my past to relate to left. I can't bear to lose you too."

"Thank you for your concern Kakashi-sensei, it really warms my heart that people like you, the Hokage and both Hinata and Anko care about me so much."

Giving Naruto one of his patented eye smiles Kakashi replied, "And don't you forget it… oh and about your kunai, its heavy."

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Handing the kunai back to Naruto, Kakashi said, "Most wouldn't realize it but I'm positive that the kunai that Itachi gave you is heavier than the normal ones the Yondaime normally used."

"Would that make any difference too it's use being heavier." Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head and responded, "Maybe for a normal kunai, but not really for the Yondaime's Hiraishin kunai's. Because he wasn't using them to directly kill people, so I can't really see a reason to make them heavier. It might actually be less efficient."

"Maybe we should test your theory out then." Naruto asked while turning his head over toward one of the nearby trees.

Kakashi just shrugged and said, "Go for it."

Aiming for the center of the tree Naruto launched the kunai at it and to his surprise and Kakashi's, the kunai instead of going straight started flipping in the air like an axe would when it's thrown.

The kunai's handle hit the tree and bounced off with a thud, walking over Naruto picked up the kunai and inspected it quickly noticing the impact from the tree had seemingly caused the ring on the handle to be displaced slightly.

Examining it more closely, Naruto's eyes widened than he gripped the ring and twisted it counter clockwise, revealing that the ring was actually part of a screw on cap.

Screwing it completely off revealed that the Kunai's handle was actually a hollow compartment that currently stored a small scroll. Taking the scroll out and unraveling it. Naruto's eyes enlarged and said in a whisper,

"Hiraishin!"

* * *

**Just a small note to my readers, Yes Naruto does know who his father is, but in the public he calls him the Yondaime for safety reasons, same with the Hokage while in private and just having small talk he will call him Hokage-jiji but in public he will always refer to him as Hokage-sama. **

**Sorry about lack of Naruto, Hinata and Anko. But fret not next chapter will have more of them and! I might even introduce the next girl in the harem, Hint hint she's a Konoha Shinobi. I know screw me lamest hint ever.**

**I just realized that technically Hitomi is an OC that is basically accepted in the community as a canon character, I mean I know she actually exists and had like 1 second of screen time but aside from what she looks like and what her personality is we don't know much about her, heck not even her name…. I just go by what I like and what is most popular.**

**A holy school really has put fanfictions on a standstill, lack of updates and new stories sadden me.**

**What do you guys think of me drawing the story out so much and writing all these backstories for characters, you like it? You don't? leave your opinion!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS, KEEP READING AND LEAVING ME MORE**


	27. Neji the fox

**DeathMvp: I will explain how Itachi gained it later on in the story…. If I remember **

**Shadowfoxkage: More of an insurance and handicap they hoped they use against Naruto.**

**IronShounen: Lol Yugao is with Hayate I don't want to break them up, sometimes writers just go overboard with sputtering Hinata. But regardless I love that girl. **

**Ferduran: Oh he will spend a lot of Anko just wait for next chapter to find out why.**

**Rake1810: Aww you no like whipped Hiashi sad face **

**Senjuuchiha: Maybe one day I might add another form of fighting but for now he will stick with, his bo-staff/katana combination style. **

**Michel Midhun: Nope Haku is with somebody else and she will be a side character only showing up once in a while. **

**Dunesaber: He won't use the Hiraishin till later in the story. It will take him a while before he masters it. **

**Dragon Man 180: Hmm I thought of it out of the top of my head but im sure theirs stories with something similar to my idea.**

* * *

NSU Chapter 27: Neji the fox.

With graduation from the academy looming closer and closer, one thought dominated the minds of many of the aspiring genin. What teams would they be put into and who were going to be their jonin senseis.

So here the 8 of them consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were sitting at their favorite bench at the back of the school yard, it was far enough that it offered a generous amount of privacy from the rest of the students but still within hearing range of the bells that signaled the conclusion of their break.

Choji asked while snacking on his bag of chips, "So do you guys have any idea what the teams are we going to be in this year?"

Hinata who was sitting on top of Naruto's lap laying her back against his chest said, "Well my cousin Neji's team was assembled in the format of the highest scoring male and female matched with the lowest matching male."

"What" Ino yelled as she slapped her hands down onto the table. "Wouldn't that mean forehead would be with Naruto-kun and Kiba?"

Kiba groaned and said while pulling at his hair in frustration, "Seriously! I can't even stand her voice just going to school with her, imagine if I had to be in the same team with her."

Even Akamaru let out a groan of displeasure. Hinata letting out a slight growl said, "Dam fan girls."

Naruto snickered than patted the back of Hinata's hand tenderly and said, "Well that is just one format they use, but teams could be assembled in ways that benefit one another more than a ridged format."

Kiba perked up slightly and asked, "What do you mean by that Naruto?"

It was Shikamaru that answered that question, "What Naruto means is that teams can be assembled based on our skills rather than a set arrangement like the one Hinata's cousin is in." Shikamaru finished with a yawn.

"Shikamaru is correct, and if you want and example Kiba than Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are the perfect case. Anytime when you have a member of each of their clans in the same generation, it is almost an instant lock for the three of them to be put into the same team. And if my research is correct than the most prominent of this grouping is their respective fathers."

Shikamaru from his spot on the floor staring up at the clouds smiled slightly at the comment, as did Ino who was staring lovingly at Naruto and Choji who was just munching on his chips.

It was than Kiba pointed at himself with his thumbs and said, "Well if it's going to be like that then I'm going to be in the most awesome team ever…. Especially because I'm in it."

Shino fixed the positioning of his glasses slightly than said, "Well Kiba-san if your squad is strong because you are on it, then I'm seriously questioning the integrity of your team."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the stoic Shino and asked in irritated tone, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Naruto chuckled and replied for Shino, "Well simply put Kiba, while I do agree that you are quite strong when it comes to direct combat….. But when it comes to tatics and strategy you are how do I put it….. Subpar at best.

Kiba just hmphed and crossed his arms while looking away in slight annoyance. Even the usually reserved and quiet Shino was grinning. "So what team do you think I'm going to be in then Naruto, I'm going to flip out if you predict I'm going to be in the same team as King Emo and his royal jester." Kiba said in a mocking attitude.

Playfully toying with Hinata's fingers Naruto answered. "Hmmmm well if I had to make a prediction for a team that will benefit the most from your skills, than I got to say a tracking team. That consists of you and Akamaru for your sense of smell, hearing and close range fighting, Shino for intelligence gathering with his bugs and mid-range combat, and Hinata with her eyes for spying and observation long range combat with her bow and if necessary close range with her jukan."

Shino nodded and said, "Yes what Naruto-san says is logical, we would make quite a powerful tracking and espionage team."

Hinata let out a gasp and a pout than said, "Doesn't that mean you're stuck with the Uchiha and Haruno Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged and rubbed his face against Hinata's and said, "A necessary evil I have to deal with, as long as you're going to hang out with me after training and missions than I won't mind."

Giggling and blushing Hinata just replied softly to Naruto, "Of course I will, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help my boyfriend relax and keep his sanity intact after a long stressful day."

Naruto took a breath of Hinata's essence than asked in a loving tone, "What would I ever do without you my Hime."

Hinata blushed and turned her body around so she was face to face with Naruto now, wrapping her arms around his head to pull his head closer Hinata all but whispered into his mouth, "I don't know? What would you?"

Seeing the two lovers Kiba rolled his eyes at them, and turned to look the other way "Here they go again."

But before Hinata and Naruto could get any further into their make out session they were interrupted by the bell signaling the lunch period was over.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief, "Saved by the bell."

As he stood up to follow the others that were leaving, Naruto who was still on the bench with Hinata called out to him. "Kiba if you wouldn't mind, can you inform Hana-san that I will be stopping by later to visit her." afterwards he proceeded to capture Hinata's lips. Much too both their pleasure

Snickering Kiba thought he would be clever by saying, "Isn't my sister's a bit too old for you to date Naruto."

Releasing Hinata's lips with a pop and a cute giggle from her Naruto replied cheekily, "Well if I was interested in your sister Hana, than age wouldn't really matter Kiba… if you forget Anko-chan is even older than your sister Hana so she wouldn't be a problem would she now." While running his hands tenderly over Hinata's face.

Kiba gulped than said, "I don't even know how Hinata deals with your perverted ways." Than he quickly walked away.

Shino who had heard everything just smirked ever slightly at Kiba and said, "You might have just dug your own grave Kiba, you know it is in Naruto's every right to have more than one wife and you possibly just offered her to him with that comment."

"Shove it Shino," Kiba said with a grumpy expression as he walked past him. While reassuring himself, "Doesn't even matter Hana won't like him."

**Later that day**

Currently Hanabi and Naruto were walking toward the animal clinic inside the Inuzuka compound. It was time for Hinata's pet bird's bi-annual checkup, because Hinata, Anko and Ino were having their usual Naruto's Harem meeting. Naruto decided to take the 8 year old Hanabi along, Currently they were hand and hand walking through the streets of Konoha.

This led to Naruto and Hanabi being the targets of many whispers and sneers, and Naruto assumed only he heard them because of his fox enhanced hearing. But little did he know Hanabi was and expert at reading lips.

Many of them were saying how that Naruto had defiled and had his fun with the elder Hyuga heiress and threw her away and was now looking to have his way with the younger Hanabi.

But Hanabi choose to ignore them by going to her happy place, which very much like her sister just so happened to be Naruto. Often Hanabi would act a lot like her father, but inside she was still a young cheerful girl who just wanted to burst out. But Hanabi wasn't brave like her sister, and there were only small moments where she could truly act like a kid. And most of that was when she was with Naruto and Hinata.

So instead of focusing on all the hate directed at them, Hanabi just focused and enjoyed her banana flavored ice cream cone that Naruto had bought her, as much as she enjoyed her time with Naruto she just wished sometimes he wouldn't be so protective of her.

At first Hanabi found the hand holding thing quite ridiculous, and never understood why Hinata enjoyed it so much. But slowly Hanabi began to enjoy it and appreciate in it more. Also understanding he only did it for her safety

Entering the clinic Naruto told Hanabi she could go to the kennel in the back and play with the animals, Hanabi just nodded and skipped away while Naruto entered Hana's office and was surprised to see both Hana and her mother there at the same time.

Naruto bowed to Tsume and said, Inuzaku-sama it's an honor to have you personally come and oversee my bird's checkup. Than placed the cage containing the bird on top of the examining table.

Tsume walked over to the cage and inspected the bird than said, "Ah this must be Yondaime-sama."

Even now Hana giggled at the name given to the pet bird, apparently it was Lady Hinata's idea to do it because of its yellow head feathers. And secretly it was homage to Naruto's late father.

Straightening back up from inspecting, "Well you see Naruto-kun unlike my daughter I'm not a vet….. Although speaking of my daughter not only is she a great vet but she has other great 'ass'ets, that you might find quite intriguing." Tsume said with a grin and a perverted wink while purposely drawing out the 'ass' in assets.

"MOTHER!" Hana screamed out clearly scandalized and embarrassed judging by the blush coming onto her cheeks. Thankfully the red Inuzaku markings on her cheeks hid some of it.

Turning to Naruto with a flush face Hana asked, "Naruto do you mind stepping outside for a bit me and my mother have something to discuss."

Naruto nodded and left the office, immediately Hana barked at her mother the moment the door closed, "Mother how could you even suggest something like that, he's at least younger than me by 6 years!"

Tsume shrugged her shoulders and raising her arms in a whatever motion said, "So? Isn't your friend Anko-chan 3 years older than you? And from what I hear she has a marvelous relationship with him."

Hana's eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance and said back to her, "Still doesn't give you the right to play match maker!"

With a devious grin Tsume said while walking closer to Hana so they were almost touching face to face, "On the contrary my dear daughter, as your mother and clan head I have every right to place you in a political marriage. And you can do nothing about it as long as the higher ups of both parties accept."

Hana gulped and took a step back from her mother and asked, "So you want to basically throw me away to Naruto-kun!"

With a smirk Tsume moved behind her daughter and whispered into her ear, "Oh…. So he's Naruto-kun now. And it's been so long since your last relationship "

Hana shuddered at the fact that her own mother was all but breathing into her ear, but regardless of how uncomfortable Hana was Tsume continued. "And you're so tense all the time, what are you now 18? Sweetie you need a dominating man in your life! A man who will fuck you into unconsciousness and will still fucking you when you wake up! And I'm telling you Naruto will be able to do just that because he is an Uzumaki, who by the way are known not only for their longevity but also their near infinite stamina reserves."

Hana tried to hide it but even then she knew she was getting turned on by such a perverse idea like that, Tsume seeing her daughter bending to her will and the smell of her pheromones increasing. Tsume then put her plan to further solidify her daughter's conviction to the boy into action.

Thrusting her hips onto Hana's basically dry humping her daughter Tsume continued to whisper into her ear, "You know how strong your brother says he is, and I can back him up by saying Naruto is an alpha among alphas. And as you might know they only come around once a decade. Let me let you in on a little secret Hana-chan, the last person that I deemed to be an alpha among alphas wasn't your father….. But his father… the Yondaime Hokage."

Hana's eyes widened to unheard of proportions in shock, shakily she asked her mother in a quiet tone. "Naruto is the son of the Yondaime."

Tsume just nodded and answered, "That's correct Hana-chan, an guess what this marriage would be totally legal because he can participate in the CRA, but please try not to tell anybody, double S classed secret you know death by execution all that jazz." Saying the last part off-handedly.

Tsume than left the spot from behind her daughter and walked toward the door and before she opened it to leave she turned to Hana, "I'll give you some time to think about it… you know banging you into oblivion…. Son of Yondaime…. Making powerful offspring…"

Seeing a tiny bit of drool escape the corner of Hana's mouth Tsume smiled at her success by reinforcing and high lighting some key points in their discussion. Seeing her work complete she left the room and saw Naruto was sitting in the waiting area with a slight blush on his face.

Fighting back the blush Naruto said, "I might be out of place Inuzaku-sama but I believe you should get some sound proofing seals on that office.

Tsume's face changed in a snap from glee to horror she stuttered, "Nobody else heard anything right?"

Naruto shook his head, "Thankfully no but I think we should be more careful next time."

Tsume just chuckled while rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah don't worry I will next time."

Naruto just smiled and walked past her toward the office door, he braced himself wondering what was Hana now do after that discussion. Luckily when he entered Hana was just inspecting and examining Yondaime-sama.

Naruto closed the door behind him with a loud sigh of relief. Seeing this Hana giggled and asked, "What were you expecting me to be naked and on top of this table attempting to seducing you?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "After what I heard from outside, I didn't rule that out as a possibility."

Hana just giggled and went back to giving Yondaime-sama his checkup, "Contrary to popular belief most Inuzaku aren't looking for a quick lay all the time. I expect at least a few dinners and some movies before we get into each other's pants."

Naruto laughed and walked over and stood across the table from Hana who was still working on Yondaime-sama, "I'm guessing your mom is pretty much dead set on arranging a marriage between us, but I agree with you Hana-chan if anything we should take this slow. Maybe wait a few months before we do anything too serious, and I will also have to discuss this with Hinata-hime not sure how she will feel about this addition to our family."

Hana laughed and said, "You can ignore my mother Naruto-kun she has gone senile with age, her greatest wish would most likely be us pumping out babies as soon as possible. Mother always had a soft spot for children."

"That wouldn't be a bad situation to be placed in would it now Hana-chan?" Naruto said with a chuckle and a slight blush.

With a grin and a wink Hana answered, "Well it would be bearable, if it was with you Naruto-kun."

"Oh," Naruto replied, "Just bearable…. I'll remember that later if we ever get married."

They both took a minute to laugh at each other; it was a welcomed change for Hana. Usually the only guys she really talked to was her idiot of a brother and other jerks who just wanted to get into her pants. Being a vet didn't really give her the best opportunities to meet guys, and kami be dammed if she was going to let this one go.

But before she could continue their little clever game of verbal seduction with each other a knock on her door alerted her to a visitor. Calling for them to come in, an ecstatic Hanabi walked hugging her arms around a young cheerful looking white fox.

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Hanabi-chan I see you found a friend."

Beaming back at him Hanabi responded, "Yeah she was at the very back and she looked sad and bored so I took her out to play, is that alright with you Hana-san?"

Hana chuckled at the sight of the young Hyuga who was acting so carefree and actually like a child, "Of course I don't mind if you play with her, she was the smallest of the liter often neglected by the others her age. Kind of depressing really.

Hanabi let out a cute, "Awww, poor thing. Can we keep her then Naruto-kun?"

With a questioning look on his face Naruto asked, "Will Hiashi-sama be okay with this, I mean I understand a bird is easy and simple to maintain. But I'm not sure where the Hyuga clan stands on having foxes running around the compound."

It was at this very moment in Hanabi's life as a female did she feel a twinge in her eyes. She felt a flood of chakra entering her eyes much like the day she first unlocked her Byakugan, somewhere engrained within her thousands of years of evolution and fixed into Hanabi's very DNA a feminine voice told her to direct her new power toward Naruto. It was at this very moment Hanabi unlocked the famed jutsu that only cutest and purest of heart kunoichi obtained, **Puppy dog eyes no jutsu!**

And at the moment Naruto was hit by it full blast, luckily for him he had built up a small tolerance too it via Hinata but still this double S classed Kinjutsu was quite difficult to counter.

Eyes twitching, hands quivering and certain brain functions being overridden Naruto said, "I… guess…. We can…. As long as its….. fine with Hana-chan…"

Hana at the moment was trying to hold in her laughter, here Konoha's newest child prodigy and genius defeated by a simple tactic females had been using for Kami knows how long. But there was one weakness to this jutsu, it being that while it worked wonders on males. It had a tendency to work on to some degree on females as well. As Hana found out the hard way when Hanabi directed her newly gained jutsu on her,

"Please Hana-chan can we keep her." At one point Hana swore she even saw a tear forming on not only Hanabi's eyes but also the young foxes.

Hana nodded her head violently which immediately caused a change in Hanabi's demeanor. "You hear that Neji-chan, Hana-chan is going to let you come home with us."

Naruto snorted, "She named it after Neji… the fox acts nothing like Neji" Naruto thought to himself as he watched as Hanabi bought the overjoyed fox up to her face where she began licking her face. "Yeah that better not be the reason why she calls it Neji."

Naruto shuddered at the thought of Neji licking anybody's face.

After a short adoption process, and purchasing the necessary tools to raise a baby fox. Much to the chagrin of Naruto's wallet, Hanabi was now the owner of one baby white fox that she had named Neji-chan. Approaching the Hyuga compounds Naruto and Hanabi were stopped by a Anbu with a message for Naruto, "Naruto-san Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you at your earliest convenience."

Naruto nodded to the Anbu and replied, "thank you Anbu-san please inform Hokage-sama I will see him after I finish escorting Lady Hanabi home."

With one more nod the Anbu was gone in a swirl of leaves, Hanabi turned to Naruto and said. "I could get home myself from here if you have to go Naruto-kun."

Tighten his grip slightly on her hand, Naruto just smiled and replied. "Its fine we aren't far from the Hyuga compound, I rather not leave you alone since there isn't a branch member to watch over you."

"It's fine Neji-chan can watch over me." Hanabi said while grinning down at the young fox who was now walking beside them on a leash.

Seeing the young fox bark in agreement, Naruto responded. "While I don't doubt Neji-chan's skill in protecting you Hanabi-chan. There are certain people in this village I just don't trust and fear they will go to great lengths to hurt you and Neji-chan."

Hanabi just scowled but didn't say anything more; deciding that getting to hangout more with Naruto wasn't such a bad thing.

After a few more minutes of walking, they were in front of the Hyuga compound. It was only now did Naruto allow Hanabi to run off with Neji-chan into the compound, while handing Yondaime-sama's cage to one of the guards at the gate. One of them asked, "You got her a fox?"

Naruto just shrugged and said, "I had no choice, and allow me to warn you now she has learnt '**that**' jutsu. I would recommend you find the most stoic and stubborn female guard immediately before Hanabi starts using her new found powers to get out of the compound unaccompanied."

The Hyuga gate guards just gulped and one instantly ran off into the compound, seeing this Naruto left and headed toward the Hokage tower.

**15 minutes later**

Naruto was now sitting in front of the Hokage's desk, who instead of doing the mass amounts of paperwork that were stacked so high it threatening to fall over choose to read Jiraiya's newest book instead.

Naruto sighed and asked, "Hokage-sama…... shouldn't you be working instead of reading my grandfather's books?

Sarutobi chuckled slightly while taking a draw on his pipe and said without looking up from the book, "Naruto-kun you know I'm old, would you really deny an old man in what little pleasure he can still gain from reading these books."

Naruto just shook his head and then asked, "And what was the reason you called me here today Hokage-sama, I highly doubt you called me here to discuss the plot of that book with you. Because I didn't bother reading it Hokage-sama, regardless of how much my grandfather tried to convince me it was his best one yet."

Placing a small bookmark onto the page he was reading Sarutobi closed the book and turned his chair to face Naruto. "Such a shame Naruto-kun, Jiraiya is correct when he tells you it is the best one to date."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this,

"You need to loosen up a bit Naruto-kun your becoming too much like Hiashi," Sarutobi said slightly irritated.

Bowing his head slightly Naruto replied, "My apologies Hokage-jiji, I just find these books to be very inappropriate for someone my age…."

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Seriously Naruto-kun you're a Shinobi, you're going to be killing people very soon if you haven't already. Kami bless your soul if you have, but anyway back to main topic with all the things you and your so called 'hime's' do don't you get a little….. Curious?" Finishing the sentence with a perverted twinkle in your eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eye's at the Hokage, "I seriously hope you're not fantasizing about them in anyway Hokage-sama!" being careful not to actually make any threats to the Hokage, as that would be treason.

Sarutobi just stroked his beard and said, "Hmm, oh no my boy wouldn't dare do that. I'm just recapping on a chapter I just read. It was about this exotic dancer with beautiful natural born tanned skin, wavy purple hair and supple breasts she had seduced the male lead and tricked him using a night of incomparable pleasure and wild unadulterated….."

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Naruto roared out with a bit of Kurama's chakra laced into it.

Sarutobi shuddered a bit as he felt the walls to his office shake, even after training and experiencing this chakra a couple of times before when training Naruto. Sarutobi still felt nervous when being exposed to the pure unfiltered chakra of the Kyubi it was definitely a comparable difference in weight and pressure before and after the seal had been removed.

He saw his door creak open slightly as an extremely nervous Anbu poked half his masked head inside and ask, "Hokage-sama is everything alright?"

Scoffing under his breath Sarutobi thought to himself, "Fearless and disciplined my ass." Then he said outloud, "Yes everything is alright in here, I just foolishly said some silly comments to Naruto-kun which angered him slightly here you can return to your posts."

With that the Anbu vanished and the door closed with a click. Sarutobi straightened his robes slightly than said, "So you made some bold predictions today about the genin team placements regarding your friends."

"Did you find them to be unacceptable? I very strategically placed them in a way where their skills would benefit one another." Naruto replied.

Sarutobi chuckled and took a drag on his pipe again, "Not at all Naruto, I was actually wondering if you had a spy in my office as you correctly guessed the teams I would have normally assigned."

"What do you mean when you say you would have normally assigned Hokage-sama?" Naruto questioned.

"Where did you say I would place you again Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"Most likely with the Uchiha and Haruno. As that would be the only genin team left for me to join." Naruto replied.

The old Hokage chuckled and said, "I don't see why you are so obsessed with being a genin….. Your skills easily make you a jonin level Shinobi. Yet time and time again you refused my invitations to be an Anbu or even a Chunin. Since you know you won't be in the same team as your Hyuga or Yamanaka princess why do you still decline them?"

Naruto let out a sigh and said, "Hokage-sama did u not just say I was growing up too fast, only now do I slowly begin to realize it. Every day I try and grasp what little is left of my childhood, and I know that being a Chunin, Anbu or Jonin will definitely cut deep into my time. And also Hokage-sama me being promoted through the ranks so quickly would seem suspicious and many will complain you are playing favorites. I dare not dishonor you in such a way."

The Hokage returning the sigh just said, "Fine, fine Naruto-kun I will stop pressuring you to advance through the ranks….. At least for now. But just so you know the Chunin exams will be held in Konoha this year so all eyes will be on Konoha, and this is where you will absolutely need to at least obtain a Chunin rank nomination, if you don't then you shame me and all your other sensei's greatly do you understand Naruto-kun?

"I understand Hokage-sama, but as you know my team might not be so…. Accepting, as you know me and my potential teammates do not look eye to eye and team chemistry will probably be strained even with all the time we have until the chunin exams. Naruto answered.

Standing up from his chair and looking out toward the sunset that was basking on the village from his window Sarutobi said, "And that's only if I put you on that team….."

**3 Months later**

The day of the test to become genin was now over, as expected Naruto had held onto the title of Rookie of the year with an iron grip and regardless of how hard Sasuke tried to pry it from him he didn't even come close.

So wasn't it a surprise when Iruka handed Naruto the document that stated he was Rookie of the Year, and Naruto took it and tore it up in front of the class and Iruka. Stating how that such a title was trivial and how it meant little to an enemy Shinobi they could give a rat's ass if you were rookie of the year or dead last of the class, their objective to kill you and complete their mission regardless of your rank.

Sasuke sucked his teeth at Naruto's actions and mumbled something about, "He should have received that reward, and instead of destroying it like a fool he would have rubbed it into everybody's faces. Like an elite was supposed to do"

Kiba grinned at Naruto for not only, "Not showing off, but also not making fun of him because he was last place due to his poor study habits."

Taking his seat at the desk in between Hinata and Ino at the very back of the room next to the window, Naruto saw Hinata slightly frowning at him. She leaned over and crossed her arms while whispering into his ear, "You know you didn't have to destroy it, I would have like to put it up on the refrigerator or hanged it on the wall in our room."

Naruto smirked and gently took one of Hinata's hands and rubbed it gently than slipped both his and her hand into the long sleeves of her kimono, it was than Hinata felt a rolled up parchment placed onto the palm of her hand. She giggled and leaned in and gave Naruto a soft kiss and said, "My, my aren't you a prankster."

Naruto leaned in to return the kiss and replied softly, "And do you not love me for it?"

Hinata giggled again and just scooted her chair directly next to Naruto's so she could sit sideways place her legs over Naruto's lap and rest her head contently onto his chest.

It was than Naruto turned over to look at Ino and saw she was pouting, Ino whispered to them. "Dam you Hinata-chan so lucky that Naruto can openly show you affection."

Softly Naruto whispered back, "Soon Ino-hime, I am now a genin also legally an adult and when I obtain my clan status I can legally begin accepting multiple betrothal contracts via CRA. Then I will make it up to you and take you on all those romantic dates you wanted."

Ino hmphed slightly than whispered, "You better Naruto-kun."

Soon as their last class in the academy ended everybody began to file out of the room, Mizuki called for Naruto to stay behind so they could talk for a moment. Once the room was cleared Mizuki smirked at Naruto and said, "Quite a stunt you pulled with that Rookie of the year thing Uzumaki, I'd also like to congratulate you on your strength and while you ripped up the document you are still technically Rookie of the year and because of that you get one more special test after graduation. To prove you are deserving of your station and should you succeed a reward will be given to you."

Then he handed a mission scroll over to Naruto, who opened it and almost immediately laughed at the poor excuse of a counterfeit that it was. With the years of training with Hiashi and Itachi allowed him to keep a face of impassiveness. "What a fool, this mission report's layout is out dated and the stamp of the Sandaime is completely wrong. It would seem we have a traitor and a spy in the midst, though a bad one." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto immediately smiled up at Mizuki and said, "So all I have to do is sneak past the defenses guarding the forbidden scroll and take it out to a check point and I pass?"

Mizuki nodded, Naruto chuckled and said, "No problem I will do it tonight." With that Naruto left a wickedly grinning Mizuki who just thought to himself, "What an idiot I knew he would be easier to trick then that Inuzaku boy. Must be a side effect for being a stupid demon."

Naruto hid the scroll away in his vest and preceded toward the exit of the academy but before he could reach the exit, he was pulled into an empty class room and pressed against a wall and a pair of lips came crashing onto his, inhaling the scent of flowers. Naruto realized it was Ino who was just having one of her moments. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss.

Little did they know they had been seen by one Sasuke Uchiha who just smirked and thought to himself, "Now I got you, you cheating bastard with this Hinata will be mine."

With that Sasuke ran toward the exit where he knew Hinata would be waiting for Naruto, he saw her sitting on a bench near the academy admiring the birds instantly he ran up to her and said, "Hinata…. I just found out about a secret that will instantly make you hate Naruto and make you realize you should have chosen me in the first place."

Hinata just shook her head, "And let me guess that secret you have is that he is currently inside a classroom making out with Ino?"

Sasuke was shocked, "You know! And you allow him to cheat on you!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow and said, "You come under the assumption that I didn't know about it already. The Byakugan is all seeing Uchiha and you do well to remember that. And there are a multitude of reason why I allow him to act the way he is with Ino…. One of them is that I gave him specifically allowed him to do so, so please…. Don't come to me hoping to break me and Naruto-kun up, because we love each other too dearly for your plan to ever succeed."

Sasuke wanted to rip his hair out in frustration, "What do you see in him that forces you to allow him to cheat on you with other girls, I can offer you everything he has power, fame, money. So why not choose me instead of that idiot who doesn't appreciate you!"

Hinata stood up and stared at Sasuke angrily Byakugan flaring, "I dare you to say he doesn't appreciate me one more time, Naruto-kun has proven to me time and time again he loves me more than anything in the world including his own life. So you want to play the power and fame card Uchiha than I can too, take a moment to look up at the Hokage monument Uchiha, Hashirama Senju Shodaime Hokage….. Tobirama Senju Nidaime Hokage both of them are Senju's not Uchiha's and the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen is Naruto-kun's sensei. If I wanted fame and power who can offer me more than Naruto-kun."

With that Hinata left a fuming Sasuke as she walked over toward Naruto who was just walking out of the academy with Ino. "I will get you back one day Hyuga, and on that day you will be mine and the fool Uzumaki will be broken at my feet."

**Later that Night**

Mizuki smiled as he saw Naruto land on a branch on the tree in front of his, with the forbidden scroll of seals strapped across his back. "Great job Naruto, truly living up to your rank. Now throw it over to me and your first mission is a success." And to Mizuki's glee Naruto threw it over to him no questions asked.

Catching the scroll Mizuki's enthusiasm went through the roof, "Now that I have this scroll Orochimaru-sama will praise me and shower me with the power I want." He thought to himself.

"Let me just inspect this real quick," Mizuki said out-loud as he unraveled the scroll and to his surprise there was just one word written on it, Fool.

A loud boom echoed through the forest as the scroll in Mizuki's hand exploded violently. Being caught off guard by the explosion, Mizuki didn't even have the chance to substitute away. He plummeted through the branches and leaves and hit the ground with a painful thud.

Naruto landed a couple of feet away from him completely unharmed; Naruto glared at the remains of the traitor. Mizuki was barely breathing his face was horrendously charred from the explosion and both his arms had been reduced to stumps, his legs and most likely a few ribs were broken on impact with the ground and now Mizuki laid in a pool of his own blood, hanging on to the last few tendrils of his life.

Naruto walked over and kicked his body so he now laid on his back, "While I care little for your hatred of me and….. The Kyubi."

Mizuki's eyes widened, "He knows" he thought to himself.

"I despise traitors and backstabbers," Naruto than placed his foot onto his throat and pushed down with a bit of force causing Mizuki to choke and struggle for air, "breathe your final breaths jester as you have eternity to dwell on how the demon and kyubi-brat tricked you with a henged exploding shadow clone and will soon be the taker of your life."

Putting more force onto his foot Naruto saw Mizuki's eye's bulge out and his face turn blue from the lack of air than he said to him, "For out of the ground we were taken by Kami as the dust we were, and by shimigami's way that is where we will one day return."

With a crunch, Naruto knew he had just crushed his wind pipe.

Two figures emerged from the shadow of the trees, "Now I see why you requested Inoichi here instead of Ibiki." the Sandaime said while smoking on his pipe.

Inoichi dashed over to the choking and violently jerking Mizuki and said to Naruto with a chuckle, "You didn't leave me much time for this."

Naruto turned and walked toward the Hokage while saying, "A testament to your skill Yamanaka-sama." Reaching the Sandaime Naruto gave him a bow and said, "Mission complete Hokage-sama."

Taking a long puff of his pipe the Sarutobi replied, "Quite a vicious way of ending a man's life wasn't it Naruto-kun."

Raising an eyebrow at the Hokage Naruto asked, "Are traitors not supposed to be hung? I just did that but in a more prolonged and painful way."

The Sandaime let out a sigh than said, "Very well then I guess all that's left is to congratulate you on a job well done, but word of advice Naruto do not bottle your emotions up. Especially not after killing another person find a way to release it…. Your solace or vice if you will everybody has one."

Naruto just nodded and wished the Hokage good night and left.

**Later that night Hyuga Compound**

**Hinata's room**

Hinata was sitting on the edge of her bed scribbling in her journal when Naruto walked in, Hinata closed the journal and looked up at him with a smile and asked, "How did it go tonight?"

Naruto took of his vest and walked over to Hinata and knelt in between her legs so he could rest his head sideways onto her lap. "Is it normal for me to feel satisfaction and enjoyment for what I had to do tonight my love?"

Hinata gently stroke the side of his face as he hummed in gratification, "Only if your actions tonight prevented pain and suffering to others. We as Shinobi have to carry such as burden, knowing that by killing one we have the potential to save the lives of others."

Running her hands through his hair once Hinata than lifted his head off her lap and pulled him onto the bed, "Try not to think about it so much Naruto-kun, let's just go to sleep."

Hinata cuddled Naruto's head into her chest and rested her chin on top of his head while gingerly rubbing the back of his head. Feeling a few wet drops on the front of her Kimono she knew Naruto was letting it all out, and Hinata fell asleep acknowledging the fact that when it was time for her to have to take a life Naruto would be there for her.

* * *

**More Character Development while moving forward with the store….. Appeasing both sides**

**Thanks for all the comments and reviews I read them all, no joke I press my face against the computer screen waiting for your reviews.**

**I might open a poll later for the theme of the one-shot i want to write. There's 3-4 of them i want to write and upload onto the site **


	28. Elite

**CynicalNinja: in my story Namikaze's were never a clan just a name Jiraiya made up for Minato to protect him for his enemies. And the Hyugas will definitely allow Hinata to marry Naruto just due to the pure influence and respect they could gain by marrying into the Senju line. **

**Josh Lee: Thanks for the information if I ever have to hang anybody else I will be sure to use the correct term.**

**Matsu: That's why its labeled double S classed Kinjutsu.**

**Nonwritten: It's really hard to juggle 10-15 girls I choose 6 because at least Naruto can split the time with them 1 day per week and still have a day to himself. **

**Ichihime forever: I understand you would assume Hanabi, but im not getting where you would get Tsume to be part of the Harem.**

**Leaf Ranger: Basically standard teams, but yeah mixing them up would probably make the teams more balance but possible not as efficient for their specific roles they are assembled to do. **

**Fireemblemmaster101: I don't like mean evil Hiashi, I just don't like writing about abusive fathers and such. **

**Dragon Man 180: Sadly there is a limit on how many girls Naruto's actually going to date so those poor sad princesses, and as for Yondaime-sama. He was the bird mentioned all the way back in chapter 14 : Arrows of Retribution, he was the bird that gave the feathers for the fletching's just didn't give him a name until now.**

**Deathmvp: Yeah Anko might him been a better choice but sadly she was on a long mission. **

**Bankai777: I don't think any of Naruto's children will have Mokuton it's a very rare trait as proven that Hashirama was the only legitimate Mokuton user.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Elite**

Waking up Naruto kept his eyes shut from the invasive sun beams that flooded through the rice paper windows and rubbed his face against his pillow, finding it was softer and warmer than his pillow normally was. But still battling the effects of sleepiness Naruto just buried his face deeper and rubbed harder into his pillow which suddenly let out a short moan of pleasure than a sharp "Eep"

Naruto opened his eyes than tilted his head up and discovered and remembering exactly where he was. Nestled right between Hinata's already developing breasts.

Hinata was blushing, slightly embarrassed all the while turned on at the same time she asked, "Enjoying yourself my love?"

Also blushing Naruto slowly and hesitantly removed himself from Hinata's chest sat up and answered quietly, "Yeah."

Hinata giggled and moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead against his she asked, "Feeling better?"

"After that nap last night, definitely my Hime." Naruto said than he softly pressed his lips against hers and pulled away slowly, than stared into each other's glazed eye with a small smile adorning their faces.

This moment between them was Hinata's most cherish moment of her mornings, actually no just waking up next to her Naruto-kun was and she loved it every time she did for the last 8 years. And she knew she would be satisfied if she could just wake up next to him for the rest of her life and a million more.

Even now Hinata still couldn't believe it sometimes she actually got to date somebody as hot and caring as Naruto was, his facial structure plus hair was extremely similar to the Yondaime's but his expressions were slightly softer most likely from his mom's side. And not to forget about that amazing body of his sculpted from years of backbreaking and rigorous training and what Hinata guessed to be the Kyubi constantly pumping him full of chakra cause Naruto was really tall compared to the other genin. He was at least 5'5 now which compared to the other genin was pretty dam tall.

Slowly she dipped her head into his lips once again capturing it and instead of just a soft chaste peck, it changed into a longer more sensual lasting kiss, Hinata loved it how by just by bending her arms up to his hair and softly running her hands through it. She could cause Naruto to let out a moan of desire.

And when Hinata ran her tongue over his lips and into his mouth, it was soon becoming too much for Naruto to handle, and he unconsciously allowed his body to go into auto pilot mode. Or in Naruto's case radio controlled by Kurama mode, who by the way directed Naruto's hands over to Hinata's waist and pulled at her sash hoping to open her sleeping kimono giving him access to certain parts of Hinata's body.

But before either of them could get any further a knock came at Hinata's door and they both snapped out of their trance with a blush on their faces. Naruto quickly retightened Hinata's sash while she just blushed and thought of what they were about to do, Quickly Naruto stated he was going to take a shower to Hinata and then headed toward the bathroom…. Most likely it was going to be a cold one.

Watching Naruto enter the bathroom Hinata asked, "Who is it?"

"Nee-chan can I come in?" the voice of Hanabi said.

Hinata answered, "Sure come in the door is unlocked."

The door slid open to reveal a young energetic Hanabi who bound into the room and on her way over to her sisters gigantic bed she stepped on something, looking down she realized it must have been Naruto's Konoha Hitai-ate. As her sister was too organized to leave something of such importance on the floor.

Hanabi picked it up than with a devious smile she tied it around her head and then grinned at Hinata and said, "Nee-chan look at me I'm a Shinobi."

Hinata stepped off the bed and said to Hanabi with a smile, "Oh really now Hanabi?"

Hanabi just nodded her head, so Hinata got into a loose taijutsu stance and said, "Than show me oh mighty Shinobi of the leaf what you got."

Hanabi grinned and launched a jump kick at Hinata who easily caught her leg and flipped her carefully onto her bed where Hanabi landed with an "Umph."

"Not bad Hanabi… no bad. Keep up the hard work and you will be stronger than me one day." Hinata said as she patted Hanabi on the head than walked into her large walk in closet.

Hanabi got off the bed to follow her sister into the closet, entering she saw Hinata had taken off her sleeping Kimono and was standing in front of the mirror in just her undergarments examining her growing body.

"Your chest is really big Nee-chan, does Naruto-kun like it." Hanabi asked.

Hinata giggled and blushed as she shyly reminisced on what happened a few minutes ago between her and Naruto, "I would say he appreciates them."

Putting on her undershirt and pressure shorts she fixed the light weight steel plates that covered the vital areas of her body. With those in place she donned on her battle kimono and tied her Hitai-ate around her neck. With one more look over of her outfit Hinata turned to Hanabi and asked, "How do I look?"

"And what gala are you going to tonight Princess Hinata?" Hanabi teased.

Hinata just pinched Hanabi's cheeks slightly and saw Naruto enter the closet with just his standard blueShinobi pants on. "So that's where my headband went." Naruto said as he reached inside a drawer to take out one of his extra-long sleeved shirts and a clean white vest.

After putting them on he walk over to Hanabi and ruffled her hair slightly, than slipped his Hitai-ate off Hanabi's head and onto his. Hanabi let out a pout and cross her arms, "Hey, I was wearing that."

Naruto chucked and said, "Well you can get your own when you graduate from the academy Hanabi-chan." With that he offered his arm to Hinata who happily took it and wrapped her own around his than they left the closet after Naruto grabbed his katana from a stand.

Naruto didn't usually carry his katana aside from when he was training, but since it was going to be his first day with his sensei he might as well make a good impression.

At the academy after sitting through the teams that didn't pertain to Naruto, it wasn't until Team 7's roster was announced was Naruto decided to pay the tiniest of attention to the team's composition which consisted of Sasuke, Sakura who squealed in delight and hoped to make the other girls jealous but she was thoroughly ignored due to the fact that most of the fan girls had already dropped out of the academy or was assigned into another team already. And then some boy named Sai with their sensei being Kakashi Hatake, but what intrigued the class and surprised many was this boy named Sai even Ino as the gossip queen knew nothing about this mysterious boy. Sasuke on the other hand just smugly thought, "Just some fool that I can use as a stepping stone to greatness.

The next team was Team 8 which consisted of Shino, Kiba and Hinata and their sensei was Kurenai Yuhi the genjustu mistress of Konoha. Hinata pouted at this but didn't stress it too much, since she had been pretty much expecting this ever since the day Naruto had predicted her to be on their team. But still it wouldn't kill for Naruto to be wrong sometimes, Hinata turned to Naruto next to her to find him gone and was now standing behind Kiba and Shino with an arm draped over both their shoulders and they were both slightly shaking

**With Naruto, Kiba and Shino  
**

"Now I can be assured that both of you will look after my Hina-hime and insures she get back to me in one piece," Both Kiba and Shino nodded

if not than Kiba I will bury you so deep into the ground that not even all the dogs in the Inuzaku clan put together can smell you out and as for you Shino it would definitely be hard for you to continue being a hive for your kikaichu when all the caverns dug by them in your body are crushed." Naruto finished cracking his knuckles to get his point further across.

They both gulped and answered simultaneously, "Understood Naruto-sama." Neither of them understood why they used the suffix 'sama' for Naruto at that very moment, but they didn't care cause he just stood up with a smile on his face while removing the killing intent bearing down on them and said, "Excellent I wish you 3 the best of luck." Than Naruto left and returned to his seat next to Hinata and Ino.

"What did you say to them Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a slight glare. Knowing Naruto had some over protective tendencies.

With a light smile Naruto wrapped a hand around her waist and dragged her over to him so she snuggled into the crook of his neck. With his other hand he tilted her head up so she stared directly into his face and said in an enchanting voice, "Just wishing your team the best of luck… and giving your teammates an incentive to take extra careful of you." Saying the second part substantially softer almost to the point where Hinata couldn't hear.

Sadly for Naruto Hinata did hear it and her face instantly changed from enchanted to slightly glaring, she lightly smacked Naruto on the chest and said, "Why did you have to go and do that, I can take care of myself," finishing with a pout.

Using his fingers to caress Hinata's chin and draw her closer to him Naruto whispered, "I know you're strong hime, but I can't bear losing you."

Just as they were about to kiss Naruto heard a groan of disappointment from next to him and the sound of something heavy hitting the table. They both snapped out of their moment of romance to see that Ino had slammed her head onto the table.

Hinata whispered to Naruto from her position on Naruto's chest, "I guess your prediction of Ino-chan's teammates were correct."

Naruto just shrugged at her and reached over and rubbed Ino's back, "it's okay Ino-chan, they will be great teammates I'll make sure of it." Just as Naruto narrowed his eyes onto Shikamaru and Choji and was about to stand up he felt Hinata grasp his shoulder and keep him in his seat. And give him a glare that said, try it and you're sleeping on the floor tonight.

Naruto gulped and stayed in his seat, it was at this moment Iruka called the next team, Team 11 Naruto Uzumaki-Senju Jonin sensei Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto moved Hinata back to her chair slid his chair back from his desk a couple of feet, and then counted down.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

On cue one of the windows shattered as a large rolling beige objected rolled through it and landed on right on Naruto's lap.

The object turned out to be one Anko Mitarashi who was now sitting on Naruto lap with leaning back against his chest and her feet on top of the desk while she was enjoying a stick of dango.

Iruka with an annoyed looked said, "Anko you're early…"

Anko just snorted and shrugged, "And? I can't visit my two favorite new genin's." She said as she reached over to ruffle Hinata's hair a bit . "And one of them is now my student so if you don't mind Iruka-chan I'm going take them both out to lunch, I'll bring Hinata back before Kurenai gets here so it's kay." Without giving Iruka anytime to respond there was a swirl of leaves and the 3 of them were gone, just as Iruka was about to dismiss the rest of the class too lunch, Sasuke stood up and shouted, "WHY IS NARUTO PLACED IN A ONE MAN TEAM!" Feeling that he should be given such a honor to be put on a one man team to prove his skill.

Iruka grimaced slightly at the boy and answered, "Because after careful consideration by the Hokage and multiple jonins they decided to award Naruto the rank of Elite Genin and his own individual team due to Naruto's unique abilities."

Now Sasuke was pissed and shocked yelled, "What do you mean unique abilities, and ELITE genin I am elite and I didn't get that award, it's clear that the Hokage is showing blatant favoritism because that idiot is his apprentice!

Iruka shook his head and said, "Calm down Sasuke, and like I said before it wasn't just the Hokage's decision but the decision of multiple experienced Jonin including yours. And as for Naruto's unique abilities I'm sure you know about his vast chakra reserves to make endless armies of Kage Bunshins, so quite literally Naruto is his own team and can make as many team mates as he pleases."

Sasuke growled seeing he had no arguement and sat back down, but it was Sakura in all her ignorance that led her to scream, "Well I bet Sasuke can make twice as much as Naruto-baka can!"

But before Iruka could answer they heard a monotone voice from the back of the room, "I wasn't aware that the Uchiha clan ever employed the use of Howler monkeys." The voice came from a skinny pale skinned boy dressed in a short black jacket, that for some odd reason exposed his just as pale stomach, he had normal black Shinobi pants and carried a tanto on his back.

"Please Uchiha-san keep your pet on a leash and possibly put a paper bag and a muzzle on it, as loud noises and stupid comments usually gets people killed."

This caused most of the class to explode in laughter especially Kiba and Choji who were rolling on the floor.

Sakura balled up her fist and screeched at the boy, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, AND WHAT STUPID COMMENT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

The boy just gave her a fake smile and said, "Wow I must say you are quite well trained, and my name is Sai and I will be in your owner's team. And as for stupid comments I was implying what you said about the Uchiha being able to best Naruto-sama, I can tell by your chakra levels that if the Uchiha were to even make more than one Kage Bunshin's he would be thoroughly spent and his clones would almost instantly pop out of existence."

Both Sakura and Sasuke grew irritated with the boy's comment about them, but it was Sakura that tried to argue with the boy, "What are you the president of his stupid fan-club why do you call that idiot Naruto-sama! Do you want to be his boyfriend or something?" Sakura finished with a smirk, she turned her head toward the class hoping they would laugh at her joke. But the class was dead silent, maybe it was that fact that Sakura shouldn't be talking bad about people being fan-club presidents because she was one herself. And they also knew that Naruto was happily dating Hinata so her statement was moot.

Sai walked toward an empty seat and sat in it and just said, "I call him that because my master says that Naruto-sama is someone to be feared and respected due to his prowess in combat and intellect, and as for being president of his fan-club that is not possible because I have yet to receive a formal invitation to join yet."

Many just sweat dropped at his comment and Sakura looked like she was going to exploded, In front Iruka let out a soft sigh and just thought to himself. "Well at least I don't have to deal with them anymore."

**Some 30 minutes later**

After lunch with Anko which was basically her stuffing large quantities of dango down her throat, Hinata went back to the academy to meet up with her team and Sensei and Anko took Naruto into the training grounds currently assigned to them.

But instead of training Anko pushed Naruto against a tree and immediately latched herself onto his lips, hell bent on getting back 3 months' worth of making out in one go. But kissing wasn't the only thing Anko was doing as she also trailed her hands all over his body occasionally brushing over his crotch area causing Naruto to twitch slightly.

Between kisses and the occasional breath Naruto got out, "Anko-chan shouldn't we be training?"

Lifting her lips slightly off his she just responded with a luscious grin, "This is training Naruto-kun, training in the art of seduction."

After that she immediately reattached herself onto his lips and it was another 5 minutes before Naruto could get out another word. "Isn't this whole student teacher relationship frowned upon Anko-chan?"

Anko pout and rested her head onto his chest, "Doesn't it give you a thrill though, knowing that we could be so easily caught here. Out in a training ground that's so exposed to the public, hmmm if I didn't promise princess that she could get the first ride on you. I would so totally take you right here right now."

Naruto blushed heavily at that comment; he remembered when they first told him that when they apparently was supposed to do that deed than Hinata would get to go first. But still Anko made it seem like she didn't really care about that promise, especially with all the sexual seduction she did. But usually Naruto's willpower was able to win over Kurama's….. at least most of the time.

Anko turned around and bent over and pressed her well firm and toned ass against Naruto's crotch and said to him seductively, "But sometimes it's so hard to resist though."

Though Naruto was tempted to do some more primal actions with Anko on the very spot, he held strong and said to her. "Behave Anko-hime we have more professional things to do."

Rubbing and wiggling her ass slightly against his crotch she said seductively, "Oh but it should be that big bad boy down there that should behave."

Naruto bit his lower lip than said while staring up around aimless trying to force his mind to imagine not so perverted thoughts. "Anko…"

"Fine, fine" Anko said as she stood back straight up, "So apparently the old man saw it fit to give you the rank of Elite Genin and your own solo team, quite an honor if you ask me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this since he had missed the part about him being an Elite Genin, "What is the difference between a normal Genin and an Elite one?"

Anko took out a scroll and skimmed through it than said, "Well apparently this title is very rare and only a few have been given out since its conception. But basically it allows you to take higher rank missions, and during missions when a genin team's normal sensei is incapacitated or unable to lead the team in anyway then you take command over that team. Basically you're a chunin just not in name.

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "This is the Sandaime way of teasing me for not accepting those promotions he's always offering me."

Anko just smirked and glide a finger under his chin and said, "Well it's an honor to receive it, also you get me as your sensei. Win-win situation if you ask me Naruto-kun, and since your so adamant about getting started on training, I believe the first thing we should do is gauge your current level than."

Naruto nodded and said, "Than let's… Anko-chan."

Jumping backwards they were quick to put some distance between each other, and starred one another down for a moment then in a blink of an eye they both launched a kunai at each other and yelled out.

**Sen'eijashu**!

**2 to 3 weeks later**

Training with Anko while unorthodox was always…. Intriguing. She would never allow him to personally do D-ranks but instead she told him to make 50 or so clones and do them in his place. So by the first 2 weeks Naruto had already done more D-rank missions than an entire genin team put together would do in a year.

So this gave Naruto a lot of time to train with Anko, Hinata or to play with his newest admirer Konohamaru, the Sandaime's grandson. They had met when Naruto was talking with the Hokage after taking his Shinobi license photo, the boy had slammed the sliding door open and was about to charge the Hokage while screaming out, "You're going to fall today old man."

But before he could even take another step Naruto was on him, Konohamaru couldn't even see Naruto move but the next moment Konohamaru had his arm with the kunai twisted behind his back and his face had been pressed against the floor. And only when he felt the cold steel of his kunai press against his neck did Konohamaru realize the situation he was now in.

In a cold and emotionless voice Naruto said, "Shall I take him to Anko-chan for some fun Hokage-sama? Or should I just execute him on the spot?"

Sarutobi sighed and thanked Kami that Naruto hadn't decided to kill Konohamaru on the spot, if that had happened he knew his daughter-in-law would be all over his ass. Quickly the Hokage said, "It's perfectly all right Naruto-kun you can let him go. He means no harm to me….. he's my grandson Konohamaru… who's obviously ran away from his sensei again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy while removing the kunai from the boy's neck, than standing up and dragging the younger Sarutobi up into a standing position. "Excuse my actions Hokage-sama, but you have to understand that what I saw was an assassination attempt on your life by this boy."

The Hokage smirked while placing his pipe in his mouth and thought to himself, "Maybe this will teach Konohamaru the lesson that his actions have consequences, and that not everybody will spoil him and let everything he does just slide."

Sarutobi walked over to his grandson and patted some dust off the boy's helmet and said, "It's perfectly fine Naruto, you just responded how I would expected a 'Shinobi' should have when their leader is in danger." Saying the word Shinobi louder and turning to a spot near the wall where Naruto assumed was where his hidden Anbu was.

Naruto just nodded and left the office leaving a slightly cowering Konohamaru who now instead of trying to attack his grandfather but hiding behind him but in his eyes Naruto saw a twinge of admiration, on his way down the stairs Naruto noticed an out of breath and perspiring Shinobi who was running up the stairs, Naruto just assumed it to be the wayward boy's sensei looking for him.

Out in the street as Naruto walked toward the Hyuga compound he noticed in front of him an oddly colored box trying to blend in with a wooden fence. Naruto stopped in front of it and looked down, "Is that you Konohamaru?"

With a poof of smoke Konohamaru emerged with a salute to Naruto, "Just as I expected you would find me boss!"

"When did I become your boss?" Naruto questioned.

"When you beat me, you became not only my boss but my rival for the position of Hokage!" Konohamaru said than gave Naruto a thumb up.

Naruto with a raised eye brow asked, "And who told you I wanted to be Hokage?"

"Well nobody but you're so strong; of course my grandpa would choose you when he retires! But don't get too comfortable because I'll definitely be strong as well to challenge you!" Konohamaru said with a big cheeky smile.

Naruto just smiled and said, "Well future Hokage of Konoha will you allow me to test your skills in battle to see if you're worthy."

"Of course I'll show you how powerful I am boss lets go." Konohamaru responded while dragging Naruto by the arm toward the training ground he and Ebisu usually used.

After a short spar where Konohamaru was soundly beaten by Naruto, Naruto stood in front of the young boy who was on his hands and knees panting, "Your Kata's are greatly flawed, your chakra control is pathetic and your ninjutsu is sub-par at best…."

Konohamaru felt tears prickling in his eyes as he heard what Naruto said and slowly came to the realization that maybe Naruto was correct in what he was saying about him…..

"But…. You would still make a better Hokage than I would." Naruto continued

Konohamaru looked up in surprise while wiping the tears from his eyes, "What?"

Naruto extended an arm to help Konohamaru up and said to him while lifting him up, "You have the determination and compassion for this village and its citizens that every great kage should, and your fearlessness in all opposition just further proves to me that you would make a great Hokage.

A smile instantly came over Konohamaru's face as he rubbed the back of his head and asked, "You really think so."

Naruto softly patted Konohamaru on the head and replied, "And why would I lie to the possible Godaime Hokage of Konoha?"

At this point they heard somebody yelling, "HONORABLE GRANDSON THEIR YOU ARE!" Running over to them Ebisu immediately saw the state that Konohamaru was in and freaked out, "You demon what did you do to the honorable grandson, you will be punished for your actions!"

Just as Naruto was about to respond he was surprised when Konohamaru stepped in to defend him, "Ebisu-sensei it's not Naruto's fault I ask Naruto to spar with me and help me get stronger."

Ebisu with an annoyed look asked, "And is what I taught you not enough, there is no need for you to go to such a ruffian and ask for his help."

Konohamaru returned the irritated look and said, "Please don't insult Naruto Ebisu-sensei he was just trying to help me."

Ebisu let out a huff and just said, "Still you shouldn't be hanging around people like him, let's go Konohamaru we need to have your wounds looked over."

Konohamaru was just about to protest but Naruto cut him off. "It's okay Konohamaru, I had something to do afterwards anyway. Maybe I'll see you around."

With that Naruto turned to leave but not before stopping in front of Ebisu and whispering to him, "I would be more careful next time Ebisu-sensei, your choice in literature is usually frown upon among the female populace of Konoha." After saying his piece to Ebisu Naruto left the training ground and toward his original destination of the Hyuga compound.

Ebisu gulped and shuddered at what Naruto had said, "How did he see me." Ebisu thought to himself, he was sure he had properly concealed his chakra and used an excellent disguse when purchasing Jiraiya's latest book. But apparently it did not get by Naruto's eye, well actually it was Hinata's eye little did Ebisu know that he had been caught by both Naruto and Hinata leaving the book store and because he was dressed so suspiciously, the two followed him at a safe distance with the help of Hinata's Byakugan.

They followed him to a nearby empty training field where Ebisu dropped his disguise and unraveled the package in his hand to reveal Jiraiya's newest book _Icha Icha: Adventures in the Misty Mountains : Limited Edition._

Hinata and Naruto saw this from a distance and just gave the man a glare even though they knew he couldn't see it, they both turned and left the training ground with Naruto being annoyed with his grandfather for writing these books, and Hinata being slightly less. Anko had shown her one of these books when Naruto was away and it annoyed Hinata to say that she might have enjoyed it….. Slightly, especially when she imagined Naruto and her doing all the naughty stuff that was written in that book.

But that's neither here or there. As the week went on and as the genin did more D-rank's some complained while others just dealt with it. Naruto didn't really mind them since they were a decent source of income and he saw that while they might have looked stupid and meaningless chores they in a way kept the village running.

But one team… well one person specifically hated doing them and that was Sasuke Uchiha, he firmly believed that these D-ranks were below him and that a so called 'Elite' like himself should get higher ranked missions that allowed him to prove his strength and skill.

These reasoning's wasn't enough for the Hokage though but still Kakashi was very adamant on them taking a C-rank mission since they had been quite a few D-ranks in the past 3 weeks. Sasuke even bragged that they had most likely set a record for amount of D-ranks done and it was all because of his skill.

Sarutobi didn't even look up from the mission reports as he pointed to the chart that was placed in the mission hall. The chart kept track of the amount of missions done but the team's and it was replaced every year with the leading team getting a nice bonus.

With one look Sasuke's blood boiled as he saw team 7 wasn't even top 4 in the amount of D-ranks completed,

Team 7: D-ranks: 6

Team 10: D-rank: 9

Team 8: D-rank: 11

Team 9: D-rank: 14 C-Rank: 2

Team 11: D-rank: 60 C-Rank: 5

"WHAT," Sasuke yelled out, "This is a mistake right? Somebody must have put an extra 0 next to Team 11's completed D-ranks cause there's no way in hell that a one man team can do 60 D-ranks and 5 C-ranks in 3 weeks."

"Yeah," Sakura added on, "That idiot Naruto probably wrote these numbers himself, you have to punish him Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi slammed his hand down on the table, "SILENCE! I will not have you two insulting one of your comrades, and I can personally assure you Haruno that the standings are legit and Team 11 has done every single one of those missions that are marked on that chart."

Sasuke just glared at the chart hoping that it would somehow catch on fire with just his gaze alone. But before he could continue his ministrations Sai broke him out of his thoughts.

"This is very clear proof that Naruto-sama is superior to all the other genins in every way, only an Elite genin like himself could have been able to do so many mission in such a short time frame. Now I see why he was given his position and not you Uchiha-san" Sai said with his patent fake smile

Sakura turned to Sai and asked, "All you ever say is how great Naruto is and how powerful he is. Are you gay for him or something?"

"While I do admit that Naruto-sama is indeed very good looking and has a body that is much desired by many females, I do not harbor such feelings for him. Though I'm surprised a fan-monkey such as yourself isn't going crazy over him like many other females I have seen. I stand by what I had said before that you are indeed very well trained." Sai responded.

The Hokage and everybody else in the mission hall sweat dropped at what Sai had said.

Sakura moved to attack Sai but was stopped when Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now, now Sakura we can't attack out team mates." Kakashi turned to the Hokage and asked, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but my team is just very amped up at the very moment waiting to get their next mission. If you wouldn't mind Hokage-sama but we would like to try a C-rank mission."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temple than said, "Very well than please bring in the bridge builder." A minute or so later an old partially drunk man in his late 50s walked in. "This is Tazuna you will be escorting him back to his home in wave country protecting him from bandits and highwaymen along the way, and when you get to his home you will stay with home and protect him until the bridge he is constructing is completed."

Turning to Tazuna Sarutobi said, "Tazuna-san this will be the team that is assigned to protect you until your bridge is completed."

"WHAT!" Tazuna said while swaying around while observing the group, "You got these prepubescent children to protect me, like why does that broody kid look like he as a rain cloud permanently hovering over his head, and then you have this girl with pink hair who could be spotted a mile away and don't get me started on this last kid does he even go outside in the sun how is he so pale." Turning up to look at Kakashi who was reading his book Tazuna added on, "Well at least the scarecrow looks decent."

Sasuke snarled at the man and said. "I'm an Uchiha, we are elites if I could have it my way I would do this mission by myself and complete it with flying colors."

Tazuna just stared down at the boy and said, "A what now? Never heard of you before, and you still look like a brat too me."

Sasuke was about to say something offensive to the client again but was stopped by the Hokage, "That is enough Sasuke, and do not fear Tazuna-san Kakashi here is one of our strongest jonin he alone is enough to protect you from any threat you might face. So please why don't you go and rest for your trip tomorrow, it is quite a walk from Konoha to Wave country."

Tazuna just nodded and left the room, most likely planning on getting more sake.

Sarutobi stood up and said, "Iruka fill in for me, I need to talk to Team 7 privately in my office."

Leading Team 7 into his office he closed and locked the door behind him and activated the privacy seals, walking over toward the large window behind his desk he stared out into Konoha and said, "Naruto." While snapping his fingers.

Team 7 with the exception of Kakashi looked around slightly confused, but they almost jumped out of their skins when they heard Naruto's voice from right behind them, "You called Hokage-sama." Team 7 wheeled around and lo and behold, Naruto was standing there in front of the bookcase.

Kakashi turned his head slightly and gave Naruto and eye smile and said, "Yo."

Naruto just nodded as the Hokage said, "Naruto I need information on Wave Country and its current status."

Naruto just replied, "Understood Hokage-sama." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked a little intrigued and asked, "A shadow clone."

The Sandaime just slid open the window to his office than turned to Kakashi and smiled, "Correct I ask Naruto-kun to station a shadow clone in my office, so I can call at any time whenever I need some information."

With a gust of wind and the window clicking shut, Naruto had reappeared in the office and said, "Current state of wave country abysmal, their economy is in the drain and I give the country another few months before it completely collapses on itself. The reason is a business man named Gato who fancies himself a tyrant and has the economy of wave country in a strangle hold. Crimes would include inforcing ridiculous amounts of taxes and fees for exporting and importing goods after basically killing off all other businesses, possible connection to human trafficking and possible involvement in black market of Shinobi items."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this and handed Naruto the mission scroll, "And what do you think of this mission."

Reading through the mission scroll quickly Naruto replied, "The mission in itself is quite suspicious, most likely the client fears that Gato will somehow impede him in finishing the bridge to break the monopoly Gato has on the country. And while there are no reports that Gato has employed any Shinobi, wave country is a hot bed for missing-nin especially those from the Kiri due to its proximity to the Land of Water. My suggestion is that we allow team 7 to proceed with this mission but to do it with caution and we should leave a team on standby just in case Team 7 requires backup."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something about him not needing any back up but that idea was quickly thrown out the window when Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and gave him a glare.

Sarutobi took a minute to recap on what Naruto said than nodded in agreement, "Yes, what Naruto-kun has advised is rational that is the plan of action we will take. Team 7 you are dismissed for the day I recommend you go home and prepare for your mission tomorrow."

Seeing his students leave Kakashi stayed behind an asked, "So Naruto how do you know so much about wave country anyway."

Naruto answered, "My grandfather's spy network, because he doesn't always have the time to stay in Konoha he sends me infomation and I in turn relay this information to Hokage-sama."

"Quite resourceful aren't you Naruto-kun." Kakashi said with a smile.

"I try my best Kakashi-sensei I have to live up to my rank of elite genin." Naruto responded

"How about a spar than Mr. Elite Genin, we haven't had a lesson in a while." Kakashi said with a giggle Naruto wasn't sure if it was from reading his book, or if he was poking fun at him.

Deciding to return the jab regardless of what Kakashi was giggling at Naruto responded, "Now, now Kakashi-sensei don't you have a mission tomorrow I rather not have to put you into the hospital before such an important mission.

Kakashi smirked, "Cheeky now aren't you, I guess all that extra time with Anko has really made an impression on you."

"Do you expect any less from Anko's student? But anyway if you're looking for a spar you can find the boss at the Hyuga compound, I'm going back to work." Naruto said as he walked back over to the bookcase and melded into it.

Kakashi turned to the Hokage who was already sitting back on his desk doing paper work, "Do you actually pay him?"

Without looking up from his paperwork, "No….. actually now that I think about it maybe I should just replace all my Anbu with Naruto's clones….. Especially if some don't get their act together!" even though Sarutobi said that to nobody in particular.

Kakashi still felt a couple of shudders from the various pieces of furniture from the room, choosing to ignore it he left the room in order to prepare for his mission tomorrow.

**OMAKE**

**Neji Vs Neji-Chan**

Neji strolled through the Hyuga compound as he had just finished his daily workout regimen. Walking back to the branch house communal showers, he suddenly heard Hanabi say, "Neji-chan are you hungry do you want some chicken bites?"

Neji thought to himself, "What in the name of the Hyuga."

Following the sounds of playing, laughing and barking he ended up in one of the sitting rooms where Hanabi was sitting on the floor as a small fox ran around her.

"You really like your chicken don't you Neji-chan." Hanabi said to the joyful.

Neji's eye twitched violently for a moment than he asked, "Hanabi-sama did you just call that tiny woodland creature by my name?"

Hanabi raised any eyebrow at him and said, "That is correct, I named my new pet fox after you because of how much she reminded me of you."

"What do you mean Hanabi-sama? How does this fox remind you of me?" Neji asked with slight irritation in his voice, as he knew that if he outwardly showed too much he might be punished.

Hanabi picked up Neji-chan and shoved it in Neji's face; "Well you see she really likes chicken treats so I guess like you Neji-chan has a fetish for birds…"

Neji with a slightly shocked face asked while gently shooing Neji-chan away from his face, "What I do not have a fetish for birds…."

Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow, "Seriously? You're always talking about cages and birds so I assumed you had a thing for them."

"Is she serious….. I'm talk about the cage bird seal… not cages and birds." Neji thought to himself.

With a thoughtful look Hanabi asked, "Do you like boys too? Cause Neji-chan attracts a lot of male foxes"

"What!" the usually indifferent Neji asked anger slightly rising.

Putting a finger on her chin Hanabi said, "Well I don't see you accepting many of the advances from the female kunoichi, but you do accept dates from males to go out into the forest to do whatever you do."

Neji slightly stamped his foot and said, "They aren't dates! We were going out to spar, and for me to prove that the Hyuga juken is superior to all other taijutsu styles."

Bringing Neji-chan up to her face Hanabi rubbed her face against hers and said, "Oh well too bad I'm not changing her name."

Neji just let out a sight while walking away and said to himself, "Dam the main house…"

* * *

**Kisihimoto doesn't give a half a shit about the ages of the actual characters it's proven in the latest chapters with** **Obito recapping on the chunin exams which the official data book states Kakashi was 6 years old when he got promoted. We clearly see Anko participating in it as well she is put as 24 years old in shippuden with Kakashi being 30... So your telling me she's 0-1 when she was in the exams… somebody fucked up.**

**HAhahah have you seen the latest episode of Naruto 281 The Allied Mom Force Yoshino (shikamaru's mom) is a total bad ass**

**I know I messed up the timeline a little with the meeting Konohamaru part but oh well wrote like 60% of the chapter and just couldn't think of a way to fix it.**

**What you think of Sai? Is he too weird or tons of fun? **

**ALSO PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL, FUN FUN ONE SHOTS**


	29. Into the wave

**DemonAndAGun: Haven't we all read about the wave mission and chunin exams like 10000 times already why not slow it down a bit**

**AkitiMurasame: Smaller chapters usually mean I update more frequently, long 10k + chapters would probably take me 2+ weeks, and sorry no none of the females you mentioned will be in the harem.**

**Sang28: Totally sounds like something Hanabi and Neji-chan would do.**

**Komada: That is a good suggestion but I already have a set style Naruto will use, and as for the relationship between Haku and Kimimaro you can read about it in this chapter. And at the moment Naruto does not know Sage or Tail beast mode, but he can turn into 9 tail by giving full control of his body over to Kurama. **

**61394: We shall see in later chapters when Naruto will face off against Gaara. **

**Deathmvp: You really think Naruto has the balls to go against Hinata's orders? I think not as powerful as he is Naruto like 99% of the males in this series are WHIPED!**

**Ferduran: Do you forget that Anko on multiple occasions had wanted to kill Ino, while Anko respects and acknowledges Ino as part of Naruto's harem she doesn't necessarily like her that much.**

**Seanhicks4: yeah I can't for the life of me spell Inuzuka I might as well add it to the dictionary on Microsoft word so it can auto correct it for me. **

**Ichihime forever: Naruto has a way with women… I would go as far as to say even Hitomi in the back of her head has a thing for Naruto **

**Thedraganintheshadows: I might add one here and there I forgot all about that.**

**Doooooom Lord of Waffles: Really I swore they were the chunnin exams I might have to reread that one. But age discrepancies still makes it kind of ridiculous.**

**Fireemblemmaster101: In canon or in my story? Because Hiashi was Minato's best friend in my story.**

**Bankai777: If I ever get to the part where Hinata and Naruto have children than I will think about giving them Mokuton. **

**Dragon Man 180: Oh don't worry Haku will hurt Sasuke. **

**Thanks to all the other people who reviewed my chapter, just because I don't respond doesn't mean I didn't read it. It's just that either you didn't really give me anything to respond or that if I answered your question than it will spoil the chapter for you. **

**Harem List**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**? Revealed in Later Chapters (Hint: During Chunin exams)**

**? Revealed in Later Chapters (Hint: After Chunin exams)**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Into the wave**

Naruto was currently having lunch with Hana at a small ramen stand named Ichiraku's, it wasn't a five star restaurant nor a top rated food stand. But the food was quite appealing and wasn't overly expensive which was a plus since a shinobi's paycheck was very dependent on the rank and availability of missions, this date was an excellent chance for both of them to learn more about one another outside of their Shinobi lives.

Hana had found that while Naruto seemed cold and distant to others, he was actually a kind and caring person once you got to actually knew him. And Naruto discovered that much like Itachi Hana was somewhat of an odd ball in her clan.

While Hana retained the Inuzuka clan's unwavering loyalty to Konoha, she did not have the charge headfirst into battle mentality and was extremely humble when it came to her skills as a Shinobi, and if the accounts of Kakashi, Anko and Yamato were to go by anything than Hana was quite a powerful Shinobi in her own right especially when put together with her 3 dogs.

But before their date could continue any longer Naruto suddenly got a surge of memories, giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts. He realized the memory was from the clone assigned to the Hokage's office and the message was to report in person to the Hokage's office.

Naruto knew that if the Hokage wanted him personally in his office and not just a clone, than it was something serious. Quickly Naruto told Hana about receiving a message from the Hokage and him having to cut their date short because of it.

Hearing this Hana became skeptical of Naruto, fearing that he no longer wanting to have lunch with her and was just looking for an excuse to get out of the date.

But Naruto quickly assured her that was not the case and even promised to take her on as many dates as she wanted when the issue had been resolved. Though still slightly irked at having her date time cut short she accepted and allowed Naruto to pay for her food before leaving by hoping onto the rooftops.

Dashing over the rooftops he quickly came in sight of the Hokage tower, and flipped through the open window and landed next to the Hokage's desk in a kneeling position, with his head bowed Naruto said, "Here as commanded Hokage-sama."

The Hokage who was sitting at his desk just chuckled and said, "Ah Naruto-kun that was quick,"

Without lifting his head Naruto just answered, "I assumed the news was urgent so I came as quickly as possible, I was also in the area when I received the message."

Sarutobi just responded, "Good, good excellent you can stand now Naruto. I need you on a mission."

Naruto stood back up and looked around the room to discover that Team 8 with the exception of Kurenai was in the room. Naruto nodded to Team 8 as the Hokage handed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto opened it and read through it quickly to discover that it was a distress message from Team 7, apparently they had encountered a pair of C-classed missing-nin that are known as the Demon brothers of the mist. Naruto thought to himself, "It has only been a few hours and this has happened already."

Apparently Kakashi feared that they were just the welcoming party Gato hand sent and that they would soon send stronger opposition at them.

Closing the scroll Naruto said, "While I agree in sending backup for Team 7, I do not understand why you called me Hokage-sama."

Raising an eyebrow Sarutobi responded, "Isn't it obvious Naruto-kun, I want you to lead Team 8 and serve as backup for Team 7."

Naruto was slightly shocked at this statement, "Hokage-sama no offense to your judgment, but shouldn't a more experienced Shinobi lead this mission?"

The Sandaime just shook his head, "Your knowledge on the wave makes you invaluable to this mission, and while I would normally assign your respective Jonin sensei's to go with you. I need to have both Kurenai and Anko on standby for a possible mission in a few days."

Naruto just sighed and asked, "Are you sure about this Hokage-sama, this could potentially become a disaster and that there might be a chance that you will need to send out a recovery team for our bodies next."

Sarutobi shuddered slightly at Naruto's prediction, but he knew that this was a chance to instill some confidence in Naruto's skills. As strong as Naruto was he always had some doubt on his skill level and would often decline high ranked missions that he could definitely do with ease.

Heck Anko had to strong arm Naruto into most of the C-rank missions, but not even Anko could get Naruto to take an A-rank or even a B-rank yet. Even though Naruto could have easily completed the missions without any issues especially if Anko went along with him. But no more Mister nice Hokage Sarutobi wasn't going to ask Naruto to do this mission… he was ordering him to do it.

Sarutobi shut his eyes and leaned back on his chair for a moment than said to Naruto, "Yes I will take my chances with this mission since the probability of success is substantially higher than the failure chance. While I do not like to do this but I believe this trial by fire will greatly help you Naruto-kun."

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Than by your command Hokage-sama I will lead Team 8 into the wave to backup Team 7."

"And with a smile too right Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked with a grin.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "Yes Hokage-sama…"

"Excellent, since I'm also promoting you to acting chunin for the duration of this mission, in case that the genin of Team 7 give you any trouble. And because I'm assigning you and Team 8 a secondary situational mission, The Hokage said as he threw 3 additional scrolls to Naruto, one being the backup mission scroll the second being an official report that said he was being promoted to Chunin till his return to Konoha. And the 3rd scroll Naruto opened and read through it.

"You want us to scout and if given the opportunity you want us to infiltrate Gato's mansion and assassinate him? Naruto asked.

Sarutobi just nodded and said, "Correct, even if Tazuna were to complete the bridge Gato could still either destroy it or take control of it after we leave Wave country. So I want him removed from wave country…. Permanently!

Naruto bit his thumb in thought for a moment than nodded and walked over too Team 8 who just stood and watched the whole interaction between Naruto and their Hokage. "Team 8 you have 15 minutes to inform your loved ones of this mission and please pack enough clothes and basic supplies for 1 month there will be no need to bring a tent and sleeping bags are optional. Than meet up at the main gate for deployment….. I advise you do not make me come find you."

With that Kiba and Shino immediately ran out the door toward their respective homes. Hinata and Naruto quickly dashed back to the Hyuga compound to grab their gear, since Naruto often insisted they always keep a set of all the necessities for a mission sealed in a few scrolls they didn't really need to pack anything.

Grabbing the scrolls Hinata put them into her pack when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds before Naruto released her and pressed his forehead against hers and said, "Hina-hime you do remember what I told you right? For the duration of this mission we cannot show affection in public. Our enemies will take advantage of this and use it against us so even when you address me it's temporary Naruto-sensei okay?

Hinata just giggled and caressed his face, "I didn't expect you to be so kinky Naruto-sensei."

Naruto let out a light snort than replied, "I'm serious Hina-hime."

Hinata leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips and said, "I know, I was just trying to lighten you up a bit. You always get so tense on missions."

Naruto ran his fingers over her lips just said, "I just want you to be safe Hime."

Hinata rested her head on his chest and answered, "I will, don't worry."

Naruto held her closer to his body while softly petting her hair for a moment before they both left the room and headed toward Hiashi's office to inform him of a mission they both had before they both left toward the main gate.

Arriving Naruto bought Hinata some snacks from a vender as she went over to a bench to inspect the scrolls their gear was sealed in, while Naruto walked over to the gate guards to sign-out Team 8.

As expected Shino was the next to arrive with Kiba being nearly late. After a quick run through of the twos supplies they took off with haste toward the direction of wave. Because Team 7 was traveling with a civilian than most likely they were just walking, and if Team 8 were to keep up a steady pace that didn't expend all their energy then they would be able to catch up in about an hour.

**Around a Hour later**

**With Team 7**

Kakashi was not having a fun time at all at the moment, currently he was stuck inside a water prison because of a foolish mistake he had made. And now was forced to watch as Zabuza toyed with his students using water clones.

While Sasuke believed himself to be strong and unbeatable that was anything but the truth as Kakashi watched Zabuza's clone throw and kick Sasuke around. If he wasn't in this situation Kakashi would almost find this humorous. Sakura on the other hand, who was supposed to be guarding the client, was now frozen and cowering in fear. Sai on the other hand was trying his best to fight off multiple of Zabuza's clones and while he was able to fight off a clone or two Sai was tiring quickly and was losing ground fast.

And lastly Tazuna was on his knees as he silently prayed to Kami above, as he tried to block out the fighting around him. Zabuza most likely wanted to bring the client back to Gato to be made an example of or he was just saving him for last.

A large clang marked when Sai had been disarmed of his tanto and was now forced onto his knees Sasuke and Sakura were faring no better, Sakura was still frozen in fear while Sasuke was spewing curses at the clone of Zabuza.

Another clone came up behind Sasuke and lifted him off the ground so he was now on his knees, the clone then planted a foot on his upper back and pulled both his arms backwards so now the back of his neck was exposed to Zabuza.

"So almighty Uchiha how does it feel to be on the brink of death, I guess in the end your name means really nothing…. Well actually at least I will be known from now on as the slayer of the last Uchiha of Konoha." The water clone of Zabuza said as he prepared to raise his blade to chop his head off.

"Fuck you! Let me go and I'll show you how to really use that sword and put you in your place." Sasuke yelled.

Zabuza just roared with laughter and said, "Maybe I should just keep you alive boy since you amuse me, but then I would have to cut your arms and legs off to insure you scamper off like the rat you are. But then again I rather not have to feed and care for your useless self."

Just as the clones of Zabuza was about to simultaneously bring their swords down onto the genin's necks, a whizzing sound buzzing sound and whirling sound in the air suddenly attracted the attention of Zabuza Team 7 and Tazuna.

An arrow ripped through the mist and destroyed the two clones that were standing over Sakura, a swarm of bugs emerged from the bushes around them and surrounded the clones holding down Sai and two whirlwinds of fangs burst out of the ground destroying the 2 clones standing over Sasuke.

Almost immediately Sasuke tried to rush at Zabuza who was standing on top of the lake but was stopped in his tracks when wooden stocks burst out of the ground wrapping and rooting Sasuke on the spot.

Kakashi eyes widened he saw the wood that bound Sasuke, only two people in the entirety of Konoha could use that ability. But only one of them could use it with such ease.

Zabuza's face broke out in a grin and said to nobody in particular, "My, my wont it be nice seeing him again!"

Kakashi thought to himself, "What, what in the world does he mean by that."

But before he could get any further into his thought Kakashi noticed the mist completely cleared to reveal Naruto and 2 of the 4 members of Team 8. Kiba and Naruto stood closest to them by the edge of the lake while Shino stood further behind them and the Hyuga heiress and Kurenai was unseen.

"A perfectly set team position, why couldn't my team act like this." Kakashi thought to himself. Suddenly he felt the water prison shudder for a moment and when he looked over at Zabuza he noticed that he had made a water clone to hold the prison instead of him and now the real Zabuza was heading to shore where Naruto was.

Seeing this giant intimidating man walk toward them Kiba shook slightly in fear, Naruto sensing this signaled for him to move back. Kiba immediately complied and took a few steps backwards away from Zabuza.

Shino and Hinata both watched the movements of Zabuza very carefully, both ready to respond in a moment if Zabuza were to make any sudden attacks on their squad leader. But none of that happened and Hinata lessened the tension of her bow string when she saw Zabuza take his sword and stab it onto the ground.

After a tense moment Zabuza said, "Well Shodai-gaki it's quite the pleasure to see you again, and might I say you've grown quite a bit in that time."

Naruto let out a light chuckle, "As you Zabuza let's just say I'm an early bloomer."

Zabuza responded with a chuckle of his own and said, "Obviously."

Naruto than questioned, "So Zabuza the reason you are attacking my fellow Konoha Shinobi, does it have to do with Gato?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow and said, "So you know, while I don't necessarily like the man. A job is a job and funding a revolution isn't cheap you know…"

Naruto smirked, "Still chasing that goal aren't you?"

Zabuza nodded

"What if I gave you a proposition that was better than Gato's?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza just answered, "I'm listening."

Naruto responded slightly softer in a whisper so that nobody else would hear especially not the Uchiha, "I want you to go back to Gato and pretend you failed in killing the bridge builder, after that I ask you to help me layout the entirety of Gato's mansion where on a later determined date we will infiltrate the mansion kill Gato and you can take your share of his vast fortune."

Zabuza looked like he was deep in thought so Naruto decided to further persuade him slightly, "Unlike me Gato is not bound to the honor code of the Shinobi, if he is given the chance he will most likely betray you."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at that thought and said, "Fine, we will do it your way. At least I can trust you."

Naruto just smiled and said, "I knew you would see it my way….. Oh by the way how are Haku and Kimimaro?

Zabuza's face instantly changed from a smile to anger as in a flash he had grabbed Naruto by the neck lifting him off the ground and began shaking him violently while yelling,

"DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING HAKU GETS BECAUSE OF KIMIMARO!... IT'S ALWAYS POOR KIMIMARO THIS… POOR KIMIMARO THAT…. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HARD IN TRAINING WITH KIMIMARO…. KIMIMARO LOOKS TIRED CAN WE REST! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I WANTED TO SLIT MY OWN THROAT JUST SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO HEAR HER WHINE… DO YOU

Before Zabuza could say any more or choke the life out of Naruto any longer he saw an arrow whizz through the air right at his head seeing he had no time to block it he released Naruto and jumped backwards, but what Zabuza didn't expect was a whizzing from behind him as he turned and saw a light blue icicle flying through the air from behind him just barely missing him and colliding with the arrow.

Within a blink of an eye there was a loud clang of metal and almost exactly where Zabuza was standing before was Haku and another girl who most likely was a Hyuga due to her Byakugan eyes. Clashing and grinding their kunai's against one another's at eye level while using their other hands to try and help to push the opposition's kunai back.

Haku leaned against Hinata allowing her to gain some slight ground on the Hyuga heiress and gritted out too her, "Come on princess, my tiny rabbit gives me more of a workout then you are."

Hinata glared at Haku then directed more of her chakra into her arms so now she was now pushing Haku back, "Really now, if I do say so myself my sisters pet fox fights better than you do."

Things started escalating out of control badly as the grinding sound became louder and sparks were actually being produced by the two kunai's. Immediately both Zabuza and Naruto called out simultaneously.

"Hinata/Haku."

"STOP!"

They both instantly disengaged one another with Haku falling back to Zabuza's side but kept an offensive stance and Hinata while not taking her eyes off her Haku kneeled beside the already kneeling Naruto and inspected his neck which still had the imprints of Zabuza's hands on it.

While Hinata wanted to fuss over him and hold him close to her to comfort him, she knew at this moment at least in public she couldn't do it so she took the next best route which was to take out her medicinal cream and offer it to Naruto to allow him to dab it on himself. Though Hinata would have liked to personally rub the cream on Naruto herself. "Giggle… Giggle… Stop Hinata it's not the time for that." Hinata thought to herself.

After handing Naruto her cream, Hinata resumed back her offensive stance and glared down the other girl.

Cough a couple of times to relax his throat, Naruto waved one of his hands and Zabuza sensed the water clone holding Kakashi dispel, turning his head toward the lake Zabuza noticed a wooden barge was now floating on-top of the water surface with a unconscious Kakashi laying on it.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at that and said to himself, "Oops." Completely forgetting he was drowning the Jonin for the last few minutes. At this moment a slightly drenched and shivering Kimimaro appeared next to Zabuza. "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama I tried to stop Haku-chan but she bound me with her ice before I could react and dashed off to intervene."

Zabuza just grinned and said, "It's fine Kimimaro, the Shodai-gaki was inquiring about you two anyway.

Kimimaro tilted his head to inspect the now standing Naruto, he almost took a step back at how much he had changed since the last time they met. While Naruto was quite tall for his age when they first met standing around 4'7-4'9 he was now around a whopping 5'5 just a few years later.

Kimimaro bowed his head at the boy that had saved him from the Kiri-nin and persuaded Zabuza to take him along and care for him. "It's an honor to see you again Shodaime-sama…."

Naruto sweat dropped and thought to himself, "All these years and they still call me that."

Naruto gave Kimimaro a smile and said to him, "As you Kimimaro, I hope you've grown stronger in your travels with Zabuza and Haku?"

Kimimaro just nodded and said, "Of course Shodaime-sama, I would never allow the most gracious opportunity you have given me to go to waste."

"That's good to hear," Naruto responded. Than Naruto turned around to survey the condition of Team 7, Sai though slightly bruised and beaten up was just sitting idly by on a rock sketching something, Sakura was still hiding behind a tree trunk slightly shaking while staring at them. Tazuna still had his hands clasped together in a praying posture, believing that Naruto and his team was Kami answering his call and if he stopped praying then they would vanish into thin air.

And Sasuke was still bound with a branch full of leaves thrust into his mouth to act as a gag so he wouldn't yell or demand things.

Turning back to Zabuza Naruto said, "So you know the plan right Zabuza?"

Zabuza nodded.

Naruto gave him a light smile and said, "Have Haku or Kimimaro come to Tazuna's house after a couple of days, and I will be scouting around the mansion and town as well. So let's convey later on with the information we have both gathered. Oh and I think you guys should leave now the client and the pink hair girl looks like they are on the verge of releasing their bowels and having a heart attack at the same time."

Hearing this Zabuza decided to peer over Naruto's shoulder and give Tazuna and Sakura one more devilish grin before he vanished with Kimimaro and Haku in tow.

Seeing that they were gone Naruto did a down motion with his hands while pointing at Sasuke and the wood retreated back into the ground.

Sasuke coughed a few leaves out of his mouth then yelled, "YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM KILLING HIM AND TAKING HIS SWORD?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and said to him, "Zabuza would have easily decimated you Uchiha…. By binding you up I was saving you from yourself, had I not stopped you Zabuza would have cleaved you in-half… And one more thing Uchiha I would watch your tone with who you're speaking too, cause at this very moment I am your commanding officer."

Sasuke spat out in Naruto's direction, "I AM A UCHIHA NOBODY COMMANDS ME, DON'T THINK YOUR SO SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU WERE GIVEN THE RANK OF ELITE GENIN BY THAT OLD FOO… GHACK"

Sasuke tried to finish but Naruto had dashed over to him wrapped his hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground, "Insult Hokage-sama again and I execute you for treason Uchiha, or I can just kill you and write it off on the mission statement as casualty during a mission. I implore you to not test my patience any further."

With that Naruto threw Sasuke onto the ground, than took out a scroll from his vest and unraveled it and showed it to Sasuke who was still on the floor. "Even if I was just an Elite Genin because your Jonin sensei is currently incapacitated thus I am authorized to take control of your team. But since you don't believe that is enough for you, Hokage-sama has already foreseen your stupidity and given me the rank of Acting Chunin so until Kakashi-sensei is healthy enough to lead Team 7 again I will be taking over…

Turning to look at Sai who was staring at him Naruto asked, "Do you have any problems with these arrangements Sai?"

Sai smiled at Naruto and answered, "Not at all Naruto-sensei. Since you are the strongest of all of us here then it would only make sense that you lead us."

Naruto gave him a nod than turned to Sakura who was glaring daggers at him, though still hiding behind a tree. Judging by her expression Naruto assumed she got the message so he walked over to the water's edge and pulsed his chakra causing the barge holding Kakashi to float towards the shore.

Once the barge reached the shore Naruto stepped onto it and kneeled down beside Kakashi and slapped him in the face a few times… no response.

Naruto than took his palm hovered it over his chest than slammed it while it was laced full of chakra right into Kakashi chest… it was pretty much a jukan strike but it had the correct effect as Kakashi coughed out some water through his mask don't ask how it happened and his eyes flickered open.

"Welcome back to the realm of the conscious Kakashi-sensei."

Blinking a few times to get rid of the water in his eyes, "Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Instantly he shot up and looked around.

"Where is Zabuza? Is the client okay?"

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I've dealt with the issue of Zabuza and the client is currently fine, you on the other hand will be out of commission for a couple of days. You all but used up your chakra supply to prevent yourself from drowning and about….. now you should be feeling the after effects of that."

Right on cue Kakashi grasped his head, and had to be helped back down onto the barge by Naruto. After a moment the pain subsided slightly and Kakashi was able to say, "So what happens to the mission and the client now?"

Naruto replied, "Team's 7 C-rank mission will stay the same you will protect the client until the bridge is complete. Team 8's mission was to provide back-up to Team 7 and we have completed that mission."

"So you're leaving now?" Kakashi asked in a slightly worried tone.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, Hokage-sama has promoted me to acting Chunin of Team 8 so we can do our secondary mission. But before I begin this mission I want to ensure that you are healthy enough to lead Team 7 again."

Kakashi let out a sigh, "Well that's a relief, I trust and agree with Hokage-sama's judgment of putting you in charge. There is no one else I have more faith in than you."

Naruto smiled down at Kakashi and said, "Get some rest sensei I'll have Team 7 carry you the rest of the way to the clients house."

Kakashi just chuckled as Naruto stood up, "They won't like the sound of that." Naruto just answered with a snort and a laugh, "I know they won't."

Using his Mokuton abilities Naruto formed a Kakashi sized stretcher and turned to Team 7, Sasuke was tending to his wounds while the apparently recovered Sakura was attempting to help him. Help that he denied again and again. And Sai was caring for his own wounds as well.

Walking over to the group Sakura and Sasuke immediately leered at him, Naruto ignored their glares and said, "Sasuke, Sai when you two finish with your wounds move Kakashi-sensei too the stretcher I have provided and you two will carry him to the clients house…."

Sasuke snarled at him, "Why do I have to do it, not only am I injured but I'm an Uchiha people carry us around not the other way around. So why don't you be a proper leader and order the mutt and the bug boy to do it."

Sakura deciding to add her part at defending her true love added on, "Yeah you're obviously too stupid to lead a team, you should just hand that power over to Sasuke-kun he'll know what to do."

Naruto decided to ignore Sakura's comment and said, "I selected you two because like you said Uchiha you are injured, therefore if a combat situation were to take place than you would be at a disadvantaged compared to Kiba and Shino who are both battle ready… And one more thing it matters little if I am an incompetent leader or not understand this, this setup is not a democracy when I lead a team it instantly becomes a dictatorship with me being at the top so when I give a command I expect it to be followed. Failure to comply will result in harsh consequences."

With that Naruto left Team 7 leaving the last bit for them to dwell on and walked over to Tazuna. Glaring down at the praying old man Naruto said, "You can stop praying now Tazuna, Though if you don't give me a good excuse to why you lied to us about this mission than I'll really give you something to pray about.

Tazuna pleaded, "Please Shinobi-sama you have to understand Wave country is poor we don't have the necessary funds to pay for a higher rank mission, the services of Shinobi aren't cheap. Please understand how desperate we are in Wave, there are families that are now starving and homeless because they gave me what little funds they had in order to pay for my journey and this mission."

Naruto's glare lessened but it was still a glare nonetheless, "While your story is heart wrenching, your actions could have attributed to the death of multiple Konoha Shinobi. I may not necessary like all of them but they are still fellow Shinobi…

Naruto took a step closer to Tazuna and the man immediately tensed up, at the moment Tazuna did not know whether to be scared or happy that this new Shinobi was so much more serious about his job when compared to the scarecrow.

"But just to let you know any other Shinobi village would have executed you on the spot and left your body for scavengers, I'm tempted to do the same but the Hokage was gracious enough to allow your transgression to slide and even comprise a secondary mission for my team in order for your country to one day stand back on its own two feet."

"What is that secondary mission if I might ask Shinobi-sama?" Tazuna asked with wide eyes.

Naruto just answered, "To kill Gato…"

Tazuna's eyes widened even further and sputtered out, "What…"

Seeing that Team 7 had moved Kakashi's body onto the stretcher so Naruto turned to Tazuna and said, "I cannot reveal mission details too you Tazuna, all you need to do is build your bridge and we will take care of the rest."

Thus the journey to Tazuna's house continued, it was another long hour of whining and complaining from the Uchiha before they reached Tazuna's house. This was a small shack if one could call it that, it sat on top of stilts placed into the water.

Crossing the wooden pathways that led over the water to the house, they weren't even halfway across the pathway when the door to Tazuna's house bust open and out ran a woman in her late twenties. She immediately ran over to Tazuna and hugged and cried into his shoulder. "Father you're home!"

Tazuna softly patted his daughter on the back and said, "Tsunami everything is okay now, I've bought help to Wave country."

Just as Tsunami went over hug Naruto, he raised his hand to stop her. "Madame… Please these shows of sentiment are inappropriate, if you wish to thank us than I require a room for my injured comrade." Naruto said as he stepped aside slightly to show the two male members carrying Kakashi on the stretcher.

"Oh" Tsunami said as she let out a gasp and placed her hands over her mouth. "Right away please come inside." With this she quickly hurried them inside the house before shutting the door and leading the two boys carrying the stretcher into one of the guest's rooms.

After Naruto took a quick look over of Kakashi with his extremely limited medical skills, as he was heading down the stairs too the dining room where Team 7 and Team 8 was he heard Kiba and Sasuke arguing.

"I am an Uchiha, I am the one that is deserving to stay inside this house. Mutt's like you and the bug boy should stay outside. But Hinata on the other hand can stay with me in my room." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Kiba snarled at Sasuke and said, "Not happening Uchiha… We were the ones that had to come save your puny behind so we should have the honors in the house, and Hinata would rather drown herself than share a room with you."

Sasuke glared heavily at him and replied, "Nobody was asking you mutt I was commanding you…..

"THAT IS ENOUGH." Naruto yelled as he walked down the stairs, "Remember your place Uchiha I am the one in charge of this mission not you….. And Kiba I expected better of you, that is no need to argue with fools….."

Sasuke snarled in Naruto's direction but did not further provoke him. Naruto turned to Shino and asked, "What was the issue they were arguing about Shino?"

But before Shino could answer Naruto, Tsunami said "It is my fault Shinobi-san, as you see our house isn't very large and I didn't expect there to be two teams accompanying my father. So I wasn't prepared for this, the issue is that there just isn't enough room's to support all these people…"

Tsunami finished with a slightly flinch when Naruto directed his eyes over to her, with a confused look Naruto asked, "And what of the guest house in the back?"

Returning the confused look Tsunami asked, "Guest house? We don't have a guest house."

Naruto walked over to the back door and beckoned them to come outside, the members of both Team 8 and 7, Tazuna, Tsunami and a little boy by the name of Inari followed Naruto into the back of the deck of the house. Where they looked out in the sea Tsunami said, "As I told you Shinobi-san there is nothing out here except the sea…"

Naruto continued to look out into the sea, "Madame I insists it's right there." Naruto said as he pointed at the water some fifteen meters away from the house.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something about Naruto being crazy and hallucinating, Naruto flipped his hand over so his palm was facing up and slowly lifted his hand as a loud rumble was suddenly heard emanating from the depths of the sea. The water began to churn as Tazuna's house shook to its very core, if he wasn't so engulfed in the spectacle happening in the sea he would have definitely feared for the integrity of his house.

All but Hinata's jaws fell to the floor as a large 2 story house rose out of the ocean, after it completely rose up wooden planks connected Tazuna's house to his newly constructed Guest house.

"Like I said guest house…" Naruto said "Now if you don't mind Tsunami-san, me and Team 8 will be renting your guest house for the duration of this mission. Is that okay with you?"

Tsunami still in shock just nodded, Sakura than said. "Wait a minute what do you mean only you and Team 8?"

"Isn't it obvious Haruno Team 7 will stay in Tazuna's main house, while Team 8 will rent out their guest house." Naruto answered.

"Why do you get to stay in the new house, while we have to stay in the old one?" Sakura shrieked

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Really now Haruno you don't want to waste your precious Uchiha's efforts now do you? Did he not have a whole argument with Kiba just now about who will be staying inside Tazuna's house? Well since he insisted it so badly than he shall have it… Also Team 7's mission is to protect the client and his family would it not be more logical to do it by living as close to them as possible?"

Sakura just glared at him seeing that it would be impossible to win an argument against Naruto.

Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to argue with him any longer Naruto walked over to the door of the newly constructed house and said, "Team 8 let's call it a day, running here nonstop has been tiring so get some rest and we will begin surveillance tomorrow.

As Team 8 retired into the new house, the remaining audience was still slightly in shock at the magnitude Naruto's powers.

But while most of them were in a shock and awe, one of them was in anger and hate. Sasuke's fists were clenched in resentment, every time Sasuke thought he was coming even remotely close to matching Naruto in terms of skill. Naruto just grew stronger and faster and his progress just never seemed to slow down. It was absurd how Naruto had all this strength and power while he as an Uchiha had nothing compared to him.

**The next day**

**An hour or two after sunup**

Screaming… who in the world was screaming this bloody early in the morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Instantly both Team 8 and 7 were at the front of the house and were joined by Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and even Kakashi as they witnessed as Naruto and 3 of his clones dragged a man by his hair up the wooden pathway, Naruto didn't say anything to anybody as he dragged the man around the back of Tazuna's main house to the platform in between the guest and main house. Where he was tied to a wooden cross Naruto had just raised out of the wood.

After the clones had tied the man tightly onto the cross, Naruto told them to get him a bucket and fill it with salt water. The clone ran off to get the bucket while Naruto walked up to the man in a cold voice he asked, "Where are the other hideouts?"

The captive wasn't going to just spill his guts to some boy, he was one of Gato's right hand men there was no way some boy was going to break him. "Buzz off you punk ass…."

A loud smack resonated as Naruto backhanded his prisoner mid-sentence. Naruto repeated in the same cold voice, "Where are the other hideouts?"

The prisoner laughed in Naruto's face, "Is that the best you can do punk? How about you let me loose and I'll show you how to really torture somebody." He said with a grin

Naruto narrowed his eyes and took out a Kunai from his pouch; this got the man's attention as Naruto saw him flinch slightly.

"You really going to think that thin piece of steel will change anything boy." The man said trying to keep his strong composure. "Just wait till I get out and kill you, then I'll add that cute little brunette you have over there to my collection."

Naruto didn't know what trigger this hatred swelling up in him at the very moment; he had been trained to combat emotions out in the field. Itachi spent so much time teaching him how to hold back his feelings. But what this scum had just said to him and what Naruto saw earlier today made his very blood boil.

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump_

Naruto's heart beat was loud and his vision was soon becoming blood red, while usually Hashirama wouldn't approve of Naruto using Kurama's chakra in a non-battle environment, even he was so disgusted by this man actions that he just allowed Kurama's chakra free reign to pass into Naruto's body.

And yet while Naruto would like nothing more than to tear this man to pieces, he held most of Kurama's chakra back, knowing there would be consequences if he went full Kyubi mode on this filth.

But still there were changes to his body, his eyes changed from cerulean to a slightly glowing blood red, his nails elongated into charge claws and his two canines sharped and lengthened and his whisker marks became slightly more pronounced.

In a flash Naruto slammed the hilt of the Kunai into the man's nose shattering it beyond repair, there were some gasps from the audience. But Sasuke who had been rudely awoke was cranky and pissed at the moment so in his usual Uchiha ignorance he yelled out, "What the hell Naruto fucking leave that civilian alone so we can all go back to sleep you idiot."

Kakashi flinched at this and instantly move to reprimand Sasuke, but before he even could limp over to him. Naruto let out a loud growl than with an uppercut he cleaved off the man's entire left arm along with the wood it was bound too with his claws.

The man let out a blood curdling scream as it took a moment for his brain to process what just happened.

Horror washed over the faces of everybody present as Naruto turned around and everybody saw his new features.

Tsunami immediately covered her son's eyes and dragged him into the house. Tazuna felt like he wanted to throw up as he watched the severed arm soar in an arch than land in the water.

Both Kiba and Shino took a step back as they had never seen Naruto this angry and would definitely redouble their efforts to protect Hinata least they be targeted by his rage next.

Hinata just softly stared into Naruto's eyes with concern and love knowing that if necessary she would have to step in to stop him from losing control.

Sakura had straight up fainted on the spot, and Sasuke well… he had lost control of his bladder and ruined his nightclothes.

At this point Sasuke had come under the full bearing of Naruto's killing intent and so desperately wished that he had not said anything in the first place. But what scared Sasuke even more was when Naruto said in an almost demonic voice, "Uchiha…. What did I say about questioning my actions or pushing my buttons?"

Sasuke gulped as he felt even more killing intent bear down on him, Zabuza's was nothing compared to this, this felt like pure demonic evil something….. Not human. So it pained Sasuke greatly when he uttered out, "My bad…"

Naruto turned back to his prisoner who was unconscious from the pain, Naruto motioned for the clone that had gone to get the pail of salt water and immediately the clone splashed the man in the face with it.

The man instantly woke from the shock of the 'salt' water and started howling uncontrollably while crying in pain, as harsh as the pain was the man knew that he was going to bleed out in a couple of minutes then it would be all over.

But Naruto would give him no mercy as he placed his palm right on the stump where his arm had once been putting a tiny amount of force on the wound Naruto growled, "I'm going to ask you again….Where are the other hideouts."

If one thing the prisoner was he was stubborn as he remained unwilling to spill his secrets and believed that Naruto could do no worse to him and that soon he would be dead and the blonde brat's mission would be a failure.

Sadly Naruto had other plans for him as he pumped Kurama's chakra into the palm that was on the man's wound and instantly burning fleshing and charring sounds could be heard as the man once again let out a horrific scream as the wound was being cauterized to all but stop the blood from pouring out.

The man was on his last rope; his body could take no more the blonde brat had all but halted his death and prolonged his suffering under his hands. It was at this moment his will had finally cracked and he basically involuntarily told everything to the boy.

"There's one in the abandoned coal mine… the warehouse at the far end of the city… a little unknown cave a mile north of the pier… and the largest one is inside Gato's dungeon beneath his house."

Naruto clenched his fist harder with every location the man listed, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. In a flash Naruto had put his fist through the man's chest and now held his heart in his hand. Clenching it Naruto leaned in and whispered to the man, "Take your last moments of comfort… and know that what I did to you now will be minuscule compared to the punishment the Shimigami will invoke on scum like you for all eternity."

With his piece said Naruto ripped the man's heart out of his chest and set it ablaze with Kurama's chakra. Then with a wave of his hand the cross separated from the rest of the wooden platform which allowed his clones to pick it up and throw it and the man's body into the sea.

Without saying a word to anybody Naruto's clones dispelled and he walked into the house he created yesterday. Though Kakashi was curious of what Naruto was interrogating the man for, he knew that Naruto would tell him eventually and at the moment Naruto just needed to vent his emotions out.

So Kakashi turned to Team 8 and 7, "Let's give Naruto a moment guys, since we are all up already why don't we begin some training… But I want somebody to watch over Naruto, so Hinata why don't you go see if he needs anything." Kakashi said knowing that possibly the only person that could comfort Naruto right now was Hinata.

Hinata nodded and entered the house and followed Naruto's chakra trail up to his room. His door was slightly ajar and she heard running water, knocking on the door a few times she entered closed the door behind her and saw Naruto exiting the bathroom his face and hands were soaked with water… he whispered out, "Hinata…."

Hinata quickly strode over to him where he sank down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her thighs and pressed his face onto her stomach. "Tell me what happened my love." Hinata said in her softest kindest voice.

It was a moment before Naruto said anything but it was in a very depressed tone, "Last night I left after midnight for a basic scouting mission around for the layout town, I stumbled upon 3 men who by their shady looks I assumed to be somehow involved with Gato. So I followed them for a while from the shadows….. They led me to run down Inn deep in the woods, whice I was able to infiltrate with relative ease turns out it was a processing center for Human trafficking more specifically for young girls."

Naruto felt Hinata tense up as her grip on his hair which she had been stroking affectionately tightened, but Naruto continued his story, "I was able to quickly dispose of most of the lackeys keeping watch over the children, quickly freeing them I was attacked by a young red haired girl who thought me to be another one of Gato's minions. A short while later after I had assured her I was trying to help them instead of enslaving them she informed me that her story was much like the story of other girls with her."

"What was her story?" Hinata asked.

Naruto buried his face further into Hinata's jacket and continued, "There were some girls whose families were driven into poverty by Gato's company and were in a way forced to sell their children into slavery. Others…. Were just kidnapped from their homes and families."

"What a monster." Hinata said.

"That's not even the worst." Naruto said as he began shaking in rage and clenched the cloth of Hinata's pants tightly. Hinata didn't say anything she really didn't want to hear what was worse than buying and kidnaping children, but she knew she was the only source of comfort for Naruto.

"After I created a couple of clones to lead the prisoners to somewhere safe, the same red headed girl told me that were other places like this and I had to find them to save her friend… I asked if she knew were the other hideouts were, but all she could tell me was that if I wanted to find them I would have to find the leader because only he knew where they all are… I searched through the entire inn for him but instead of finding the leader I found inside the manager's office of the inn a young girl leashed to the mangers desk she could be no more than 9…"

"No…" Hinata said with a gasp

"I walked over to free her from her bindings, but when I got close enough to her she instantly latched her hands around the top of my pants trying to pull them down. She had this gazed look in her eyes as she said to me, "Master…. How shall I pleasure you today?" Naruto said choking up at the end as tears slowly filled his eyes.

"I tried everything I could to reach her, but again and again every time I approached her all she wanted to do was give me sexual pleasure in some form. Even when I asked her for her name, all she said to me was whore… slut….. bitch…. Slave…" Naruto said each word quieter as he allowed his head to slip out of Hinata's slackened hands so his forehead was now resting on top of Hinata's feet, his hands clenched into fist as he slammed them into the ground leaving 2 indentations in the wood.

"There was no hope for her… her mind was too shattered… her body already destroyed… I had no choice… how could they…she was only 9!"

Naruto heard a sharp intake of air from Hinata as she took a step back which caused Naruto's forehead to fall onto the floor with a thud. Naruto thought Hinata hated him for what he had to do, he thought that she would never want to be with a monster like him again.

But those thoughts were driven out his mind when he felt her hands lift his face up, Hinata was now kneeling directly in front of him with tears clearly flowing from her eyes. "Do you hate me? Do you think me a monster?" Naruto asked in a pained voice.

"No" Hinata whispered as she shook her head, "What you gave her was mercy my love, you freed her soul from the torture she faced. Those who did that to her were monsters not you."

A feeling of relief washed over Naruto as he cried into Hinata's lap, Hinata softly patted his head as she watched the love of her life so exposed, so hurt, so in pain. It broke her heart to see this happen to him. After another 5 minutes Hinata moved both of them to his bed and snuggled him into her chest again much like that night a couple of weeks ago, Naruto being both emotionally and physically drained fell asleep instantly while Hinata took a bit longer as she played what Naruto had said to her over and over again in her mind.

**Naruto's dream**

Where was he? Naruto looked around and he instantly recognized he was inside the manager's office at the Inn again. Instantly he turned his head over to the desk where the girl was supposed to be, she had long dark brown hair with her bangs parted. And too Naruto's horror he watched himself from an out of body view as he stood over the girl with his katana drawn.

Naruto watched as he reached forward and grabbed the back of the girl's head and moved his katana so the tip was pressed lightly against her chest where her heart was. The tears in his eyes were evident of the pain he was in but the girl on the other hand was still smiling… believing that her master had accepted her again.

It was at this moment she leaned in and Naruto closed his eyes and thrust the arm holding the katana forward piercing her heart and through her back.

She let out a loud audible gasp while Naruto just hugged her to his body as he cried into her hair, even now she was still so disillusioned, "Master?" she painfully asked as trickles of blood flowed from her mouth.

All Naruto could say was… "I'm sorry…."

Pulling the Katana from her body, Naruto stumbled out of the office and threw up onto the floor as he closed the door behind him. Wiping a drip of vomit on the side of his lips he allowed Kurama's hatred to engulf his body and he headed back toward the entrance of the Inn and found a wire that connected to a silent alarm. Purposely tripping it he hid back into the shadow and waited for around 15 minutes before the man he assumed to be the leader and 5 of his lackeys arrived.

Jumping out of the shadows and surprising them he completely obliterated the 5 minions letting their blood bathe the walls of the inn, Naruto stalked toward their leader with hatred flowing throughout his body. Knocking the man out with a chop to the neck he dragged him away before more reinforcements came.

As Naruto watched as he dragged the man out of the inn he was pulled from his dream and back into reality, he slowly detached himself from Hinata as to not wake her and walked into the bathroom stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. As he allowed the warm water to flow around his body he pressed his forehead against the walls and cried.

Why did this girl's death hit Naruto so hard… Why was it that he couldn't get her face out of his head?

Clutching his hair in annoyance Naruto's eyes immediately burst open in realization…

It was how much that girl reminded him of Hanabi, her looks… her age… her smile…

How would he ever look Hanabi in the face ever again?

* * *

**Longest chapter yet, wanted to do the entire wave arc in one chapter but seeing how long this was decided to split it into two parts.**

**As for the description of Tazuna's house, I actually had to look it up on the internet and discovered that actually he didn't live on the land like how many of the stories describe it, but he lived in a stilt house in the sea, (Source Chapter 16 Page 10 of the manga)**

**If you havent voted in the poll on my profile yet please go vote i'll probably take it down soon**


	30. Devils in the Wave

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: She doesn't have to be like her mother, she chooses to because she assumed it would make her in with the cool group.**

**Deathmvp: Next chapter will be almost entirely on what happens to Naruto when he goes back stay tuned for it.**

**TheRazgrizdragon: I explained in this chapter what Naruto did to the girl's body though kinda sad it's not a proper burial.**

**Dbtiger63: Hinata has pretty much accepted the fact that she's going to share, but deep down she knows that she is always going to be number one in Naruto's heart.**

**2011Gokurocks18110411: He's not going to see a Yamanaka for it, read the chapter to find out why.**

**SenjaUchiha: Nice ideas but I already had it planed out before you wrote your review sorry. **

**Fireemblemmaster101: Yeah he should totally come out with that when Naruto asks for Hinata's hand in marriage in 'canon' fingers crossed.**

**Hinata's Fan: WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU WANT HIASHI TO KILL NARUTO!**

**One Warrior86: Will do Haku vs Sasuke in a later chapter as a flash back.**

**Junior the Wolf: Well in this story Haku is different she isn't just the weapon/tool that Zabuza trained hanging out with Kimimaro makes her more… girly. And Yes kimimaro will have lung disease but will resolve that in later chapters. **

**Shadowruni: Sasuke and Sakura are both so stuck in their fantasies they don't see the damage they are doing to themselves until it's too late**

**Dragon Man 180: was Gato's death bad enough for you?**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Devils in the Wave**

Drying himself from his shower Naruto redressed himself and walked over to his bed where he softly kissed the sleeping Hinata on the cheek, she gave him a slight mumble and whispered softly in her sleep "Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a soft smile, during his shower he had meditated on the events that took place back in the inn, not only did he burn the memories into his head but he promised to never forget or have those memories removed.

As much pain as it bought him, as much as it tore him up inside, there was one positive that came from what had happened. Naruto's conviction of bringing justice to wave country was steeled now. And in order to do that he would have to bring the hammer down onto Gato and all his goons. He wasn't going to sulk and whine all day he had he was going to make Gato's company and Gato himself suffer.

Seeing that the sun was now setting only made Naruto frown in realization of how much time had gone by. Deciding to waste no more he leaned over and whispered into Hinata's ear the sweet nothings that she loved to hear. Within seconds she was awake and had wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down for a hot make out session. And it would have started had Naruto not placed a finger on her lips and whispered.

"Not now my Hime, there is work to be done."

Hinata pouted slightly but that soon turned to a smile when she said, "You seem to be feeling better."

Naruto just nodded and replied, "Well enough to begin our mission."

Hinata seeing the determination and fire in his eyes nodded back and gathered her equipment before heading downstairs to where Shino and Kiba were eating their rations at the dinner table.

Naruto waked over to them and asked, "So what did Kakashi have you guys do today?"

Kiba with a snort said, "You won't believe what Team 7 just began learning….. Tree climbing…."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that with an amused look, "Seriously? I might have to talk to Kakashi about his training regimen if Team 7 is only learning tree climbing now. Were they at least able to pick it up quickly?"

Shino replied, "Haruno-san was able to walk up the tree after a few tries due to her small supply of chakra, Sai-san I believed had already previous knowledge of this skill and the Uchiha when we left was still hasn't reached the half-way point."

Naruto just shook his head at this and said, "Regardless, let's not bother ourselves with Team 7s issues. We have our own mission to take care of; tonight I want the 3 of you to use your skills of espionage and tracking in unison to accumulate me a detailed report on the movement of Gato's forces in town. In addition to this you will all have a secondary objective, Hinata yours will be to use your Byakugan to try and draw me a comprehensive blueprint of Gato's mansion, Shino you will attach your queens to key members of Gato's henchmen so we can track their whereabouts and Kiba you and Akamaru will help try to sniff out hidden traps, passageways and underground bases. One of my clones will accompany each of you to provide backup and cover. Is my orders understood?" Crossing his fingers for the Kage bunshin he made 3 clones which split off with each of the genin.

All 3 of the genin's of Team 8 said, "Understood." As both Kiba and Shino dashed out the door and towards the town, Hinata stayed back slightly and asked Naruto. "What about you?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata than tilted his head toward the floor and just said, "Unfinished business… Tilting his head back up gone were his cerulean blue eyes replaced by red ones with a black slit running down the middle and a devilishly red glow to them.

Hinata just nodded since if Naruto was going to use the Kyubi's chakra than he was dead serious, and didn't question him on his unfinished business, knowing that later Naruto would most likely tell her all about it. She smiled at him and just said, "Be careful my love."

Naruto just nodded and said, "You too hime."

**3 hours later**

Naruto had checked every location that he gained from the man he had interrogated, first heading to the abandon coal mine it disgusted him what he had found there, apparently Gato was using those who opposed him against their will to dig what was left of this coal mine while also using the emptied areas as a makeshift cemetery. The smell was atrocious as entire shafts in the mines were filled with wooden coffins though there were some bodies just thrown in carelessly and unceremoniously. After a complete search of the mine in case it was also being used as a dungeon Naruto completely leveled the mine with his Mokuton abilities, ensuring that Gato would never be able to use the mine again and at least the deceased had a proper burial now.

Next he headed to the warehouse at the far side of town, and saw that it was not one warehouse but a whole row of them. After incapacitating of the guards stationed there, Naruto discovered most of the warehouses contained weapons, drugs, rations and other goods. Sadly for Gato the weapons were now property of Konoha no Sato, the drugs would soon be destroyed by a freak warehouse fire, and the rations and goods would be split between the people of Wave country. And while there were no prisoners in any of the warehouses, there were prisons, cages and shackles that could only be meant for people.

After some brief traveling Naruto reached the cave north of the pier, to discover it was actually a giant sea cave being used as a hidden dock. Peering into the cave he saw a large group of what looked like Gato's thugs preparing 3 medium sized wooden boats. They loaded weapons and chains into one of them than one of the thugs said, "Man I actually hope those town folks don't have the money to pay the boss, some of the girls there are actually pretty hot."

Another one said, "I know what you mean, maybe we should take one or two as interest for not paying on time."

Naruto saw many of them let out perverted grins and cheers at the idea of that, Naruto just whispered quietly to himself, "Disgusting…"

Watching them all enter their boats and lift their anchors, Naruto instantly ran forward and flipped into and the air and landed on top of the water in front of them barring their exit. A large man in the middle boat yelled out at Naruto, "Who in the world are you boy, actually that doesn't matter since you stumbled onto our little hideout we can't let you go." Finishing with a grin.

Naruto glared at them and only now did the men notice his slightly glowing red eyes, it stuck fear in my of the thug's their smirks were long gone from their faces and the same man said slightly fearful but still in a steady tone. "What in the hell are you boy!"

Naruto just answered, "Justice…" with that he released enormous amounts of chakra around him which quickly saturated all the wood in his proximity, primarily the wood the boats were made out of.

The large man was going to say something back to Naruto when he heard yelling and the sounds of wood creaking, whipping to his right side he saw what horrified him to no end the boat actually seemed as it was alive. The wooden floor had risen and was now binding and stabbing the men on the boat afterwards dragging them into the depths.

More yelling and splashing prompted him to turn his head to the left where the boat much like the other one was attacking his men, who were screaming and jumping off the boat in attempts to get away but none of them could outswim the wood.

In his shock the large man didn't even realize his own boat had done the same and had killed all his crewmates, by the time he realized this it was too late he was bound by the wood but for some reason it didn't pull him into the abyss…

But his train of thought was stopped when the boy walked…. No it looked like he glide toward him on top of the water, when the boy was directly in front of him he was sucked into his eyes the man saw rage… a level of rage only reserved for demons living in the deepest part of hell.

The man whimpered out, "Please mercy."

Somehow it seemed as the rage emanating from the boy's eyes doubled…. No quadrupled as he said, "Justice has no mercy on the wicked…"

With that Naruto gave the man a hard chop to the neck sending him to the world of unconsciousness.

**Next Day Afternoon**

**Far away in Gato's Mansion**

Gato's paced back and forth wildly; ever since those Konoha Shinobi had entered into wave country he had received nothing but bad news… or no news at all. He had lost contact with a few of his higher officers and bases. The moment he heard that the abandoned inn had been lost in a freak fire he instantly pulled all the slaves he had kidnapped from around his bases in wave country and hid them in his own personal dungeon. Human trafficking was one of his most profitable businesses and if he didn't have slaves to sell to his customers than that would be bad for his reputation and company.

And while his dungeons were severely overcrowded now…. The slaves would survive…. At least they would until Zabuza could recover and deal with the Konoha Shinobi, Gato was most displeased when Zabuza came back empty handed but he did say he would deal with it soon enough.

Just than the door to his office open and in ran one of his messengers, "Gato-sama…. Bad news…"

"What is it?" Gato demanded impatiently.

Nervously the messenger whimpered out, "Gato-sama last night you had ordered Yoichi-sama to sail out and collect your taxes from the outlying islands; we expected them to be back by now but have received no news from them at all.

Gato was fuming with rage, "And what of the port?"

The messenger just said, "Everything is gone… when we got there it was as nothing was ever there, we couldn't find any of the men there either."

Just as Gato was going to say something, another messenger ran into the room. "Gato-sama a disaster happened last night at both the warehouses and the mine."

"WHAT!" Gato roared out definitely not in a good mood. "WHAT HAPPENED NOW!"

The second messenger sweat profusely fearing Gato's rage, "A land slide completely buried the mine, we tried to shift some of the rocks but even then we couldn't get in. And as for the warehouses a fire broke out last night and consumed everything including Fuyu-sama… we found him and the guards imprisoned burnt to death inside the cells inside the warehouse, judging by the fact that they were all shackled to the bars of the cells we have come to believe that they were still alive when the fire was started."

Gato couldn't believe his ears, in two days 2 of his most loyal lieutenants were dead and one missing. And while men were easy to replace with money loyalty was not. And what infuriated him further was the loss of all the goods he had inside the warehouses… black market weapons… drugs he had painstakingly smuggled across multiple borders and other items. "Some demon of Konoha believes it can enter and destroy my country… Get me Zabuza…" Gato growled out.

**Some 30 minutes later.**

Zabuza walked into Gato's office with Kimimaro by his side, Gato immediately sneered at Zabuza and said. "I see that you're up and running, tell me than Zabuza… WHY HAVE YOU NOT DEALT WITH THE KONOHA SHINOBI!"

Zabuza snorted and replied, "If they were any normal Shinobi I would have dealt with them already, but the unexpected reinforcements are on a whole other level. My subordinates and I have to properly scout and find the weakness of this new group for the highest possible success rate, we just need some more time for our plan to succeed."

Gato's face twisted into a frown, "Time is something you don't have much of Zabuza… everyday these Konoha Shinobi destroy more and more of my property and goods and every day that dammed bridge builder comes closer to completing his bridge. So tell me Zabuza when are you and your lackeys going to do what I paid you too do… because if you don't hurry up than I have no problem replacing you with somebody more competent!"

Zabuza snarled at Gato and wanted to run through the short midget with his Kubikiribocho, but he reined in his rage. Taking comfort in knowing that whatever the Shodai-gaki had in store for Gato would be much worse than whatever he could think of. "Don't worry Gato the issue will be dealt with shortly…"

Without waiting for a reply from Gato, Zabuza just turned and left the office with Kimimaro. Exiting the mansion Kimimaro said to Zabuza, "Do you believe we gave Haku enough time Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza just smirked and replied, "Haku is very skilled in what she puts her mind too, so there is no need to worry about her."

Right on cue a swirl of water signaled Haku's entrance. "Kimimaro-kun… Zabuza-sama I have completed what has been asked of me."

"Excellent." Zabuza said with a grin. "Bring it to the Shodai-gaki I'm sure he will appreciate it."

With a nod and another swirl of water Haku was gone.

**In a forest near Tazuna's house**

**With Team 8 and 7**

Team 7 was still working on the basic tree climbing technique well at least Sasuke was, Sai had already mastered it and Sakura was able to reach the top but had nearly used her entire chakra reserve just reaching the top, Team 8 on the other hand had already long mastered tree climbing with Kurenai-sensei as she was a genjutsu specialist, she put a lot of emphasis on Chakra control and working on chakra control was the first training Team 8 did with her.

Seeing as he was not their official sensei, Naruto just had them refine their already known skills. With Kiba it was helping improve his aim and shredding power behind his Gatsuga, Working on improving Hinata's Byakugan and refining Shino's taijutsu. While he himself was going through the info that was gathered by the genin of Team 8 last night, while it wasn't perfect it was brilliant work for a rookie team on their first scouting mission.

He read through the scrolls while walking around and giving some hints and corrections to Team 8, Stopping on his patrol Naruto looked up from the scrolls and then turned his head toward the top of one of the trees and said, "Haku you can come out now."

A blur leapt from the top of one of the branches, landing on the ground Haku kneelt in front of Naruto and said, "My apologies Shodaime-sama, you seemed busy and I didn't want to disturb you,"

Both Team 8 and 7 stopped to inspect the new comer.

Naruto sighed and answered, "It's alright Haku, and you have something for me?"

Haku nodded, "Correct Shodaime-sama, I have my scouted Gato's mansion quite thoroughly and pushing my artistic skills to their limit I have painstakingly drawn a rough blue print of his mansion." Haku said as she handed Naruto a scroll.

Unraveling the scroll Naruto took a quick skim over it, and like Haku said her drawing skills were very subpar. But combine this with what Hinata was able to draw last night it would be perfect.

Naruto looked up from Haku's scroll and was about to thank her but he noticed she wasn't kneeling in front of him anymore but instead had stood up and was now having a intense stare down with Hinata.

Naruto watched as they both inched their way to their pouches and slowly pulled out a kunai and this was where Naruto stepped in… well where Naruto wanted to step in in a flash Haku and Hinata had whipped their Kunai's at each other where they both clanged loudly and ricocheted off one another.

Both knew the Kunai was never going to hit… both of them knew that it was a distraction and it gave them both enough time to dash at their opponent with their signature abilities full blast, Hinata with a full powered Jukan strike and Haku had incased her hand in a spear of ice.

They would have clashed had Naruto not grabbed both their wrists and held them just mere inches away from colliding. "That's enough you two…" Naruto said.

Naruto let go of both their wrists as the chakra lacing Hinata's palm dissipated and the Ice surrounding Haku's hand fell away. Both of them leered at each other one more time then Hmphed at each other and turned their heads away.

Naruto made a mental note to talk to Hinata about this later, but first he said, "Haku I thank you for all you're hard work. Please come back tomorrow around noon and I'll give you a scroll to bring back to Zabuza." Naruto finished with a smile, Haku turned her head back toward Naruto giving him a bow she said, "As you wish Shodaime-sama." Then in a swirl of water she vanished.

Naruto turned to Hinata and let out a soft sigh, "Team 8 we have a mission update, meet me inside in 5."

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto toward the house, while Kiba who was now standing next to Shino said with a whistle, "Dam that girl was really strong… and she was pretty hot too."

Shino just adjusted his glasses slightly and responded, "Get your head out of the gutter Kiba." Than he followed Naruto and Hinata inside the house.

Sasuke on the other hand heard what Kiba had said and for once agreed with the dog boy, "He's right that girl was strong and very attractive… I must have her so we can breed powerful children… she will soon be mine as well as the Hyuga…" Sasuke thought to himself.

**Inside the house**

Naruto laid the scrolls, plans and blue prints on the table using Haku's drawings to fill in the holes of Hinata's outlines Naruto was able to get a near perfect rendition of Gato's mansion every room and what each one was used for.

He ran his hand over the basement that was being used as a makeshift prison… than he ran his hand over to Gato's most fortified sanctuary at the highest point of his mansion. "What a fool." Naruto said out loud as he smirked at the blueprints. "He believes himself to be untouchable, and while I admire the design of his mansion and the defenses it boasts…. But his castle wasn't designed to defend against Shinobi… The overly large window and lack of any anti chakra seals making penetrating his sanctuary far too easy."

"You want us to infiltrate his sanctuary and wait for Gato there, but how will we assure that Gato will be there sensei?" Shino asked

"You corner him into it, like you would corner a rat so it retreats and leads you right to its nest." Naruto responded, "Fear not Shino I have already a plan in motion that will guarantee Gato will be there. As for the rest of you get some rest because tomorrow night we are going to end Gato's reign over wave country."

The genin of Team 8 nodded.

"I'll be back later I'm going to inform Kakashi-sensei about our mission.

**Tazuna's house**

It was a riot when Naruto told Kakashi about the plan while Sai said really nothing Sasuke completely went off, demanding that he be put into the mission as well so he could show and prove his skills. Well his suggestion was immediately shot down by both Kakashi and Naruto much to his displeasure.

Kakashi on the other hand was somewhere along the same boat as Sasuke on Naruto's plan… well the part where he wasn't involved in it aside from that it was a good plan. While Kakashi didn't doubt Naruto's skill or plan, Naruto lacked the experience that Kakashi possessed….

Well maybe Kakashi just wanted to get some action… being stuck watching over a bridge builder all day was a bore. But this wasn't Kakashi's mission, the Hokage had made it specifically clear this was Naruto's mission and he would run it as he saw fit.

But Kakashi couldnt help but notice something different about Naruto it seemed like as he had a great burden on his back. One that only came when one was greatly affected by a death and at the moment you were trying to suppress the pain and guilt.

Kakashi watched as Naruto was leaving and called out to him, "Naruto…"

He turned around in response to his name.

Making eye contact with him Kakashi said, "For the moment you can keep it repressed Naruto, but once this mission is over that is when it will hit you full force. I implore you to get help after you get back to Konoha, or you might fall onto the path of psychopaths and missing-nin."

Naruto just nodded and left.

**Next Day **

**Night Gato's Mansion**

Gato sat in his office he felt a tingle run down his spine almost as he knew something bad was coming, but ultimately he ignored it, well that was until one of his henchmen ran in the room out of breath he said, "Gato-sama… Yoichi-sama… he's at the gate."

Immediately Gato stood up and said, "Quickly let him in, he has information I want." The servant took off and Gato followed him at a slower pace, but still briskly completely intent on getting every bit of information out of Yoichi. But when he got to his main hall, Yoichi wasn't in the condition Gato expected him to be in. Beaten… bloody… destroyed that was what he could have been described as… once one of his strongest and most loyal subordinates now… reducing to this quivering bloody heap of flesh, digits had been painfully removed, ears were torn, tooth were knocked out.

Gato was slowly descending the stairs to the first floor of the main hall when Yoichi said with a chuckle, "He promised me… he would stop all my suffering… he would give me a chance to redeem myself… Now here's my chance… I guess… Even demons keep their words."

With that Yoichi ripped what remained of his tatter shirt apart revealing his entire torso was covered in exploding tags, Gato saw them light up and immediately turned and lunged back up the stairs just as the explosion went off in a large bang that shook the entire mansion.

Gato yelled out in pain as he felt his right leg get slightly singed by the flames, he looked back down at the devastation caused by the exploding tags. Dozens of his men laid dead even more were injured all the art and fine furniture he had kept in the hall was destroyed, but at the moment he didn't care about those material things, what was more important was his own life so immediately he called the 3 closets subordinates near him and ordered them to bring him to his safe room.

They had to carry him a majority of the way as he couldn't walk properly with the slightly charred leg, once they got inside the safe room they slammed the door shut behind them and bolted it with a multitude of locks dragging himself over to a cushion he sat down and yelled out, "GET ME A FIRST AID KIT DAMMIT!"

There was no response so he turned his head toward the door where they were supposed to be to Gato's horror all 3 of the men that came into the room with him were now entangled in vines and branches. The door was also covered in a layer of the vegetation.

From behind him Gato heard a semi-demonic voice say, "The power of life… so beautiful."

Gato stared into the shadows as a pair of glowing red eyes walked toward him, while shaking and trying to hold his bowels together Gato was able to whimper out, "You'ree….. hiiimm… you're that deee mon…. every boddyy has bee…en talking about…"

Naruto wrapped his hand around Gato's neck and said, "Correct you are Gato… Now let me inform you your reign over wave country has come to an end… as I speak your forces are being slain or rounded up for execution… all of your assets are now the property of Konoha no Sato and soon will be reinvested back into Wave country… As for you… well you will find out soon." Tightening his grip around Gato's neck it was enough to cut off the oxygen long enough for Gato to pass out. Unceremoniously dropping Gato's limp body to the floor Naruto motioned for Team 8 to come out of the shadows.

"Kill them…" Naruto said as he motioned to the 3 bound guards.

Gasp and shock ran through the genin of Team 8.

But they didn't say anything about it… they knew that these men deserved it… that Naruto basically turned them into justice in human form by giving them the opportunity to slay those who had committed all these atrocities.

But it wasn't that simple was it, it was taking a humans life. To forever remember that by your hands another human being was dead, but they were Shinobi… here was an opportunity given to them to commit their first kill. In an environment that wasn't a battlefield where they might freeze up in shock.

Kiba was the first to step up, walking over to one of the bound minions of Gato. Kiba looked down at his clawed hands flexed it slightly than in a lighting fast swipe to the throat he tore into the man's neck completely obliterating the man's windpipe within moments he was dead…

Kiba took a few steps backwards than stared down at his hand which was covered in blood, the liquid stained his hands a shade of red. He bought his fingers into the puddle that had remained in the middle of his palm. Closing his eyes to savor the feeling of his first kill… Kiba had to admit deep down… there was a thrill too it… not psychopathic thrill… but mission success thrill.

Shino was next to step forward… he had taken some time to think about it and he believed this to be most logical, by killing in this control environment where he knew he wasn't at risk of being attack while he realigned his thoughts this was an opportunity that he couldn't passed up. Calming his nerves for a moment Shino raised both his hands and pointed them at one of the bound men, instantly a swam of bugs emerged from his sleeves and raced toward the man.

The moment the bugs reached the man and began crawling all over him, he screamed out in horror. What a foolish mistake as it just gave the bugs another entrance into his body, Shino's swarm dug into the man's body destroying it from within. After a couple of painful minutes the man's screaming ceased, his body was just a shell of skin and flesh. Everything inside was gone eaten or dissolved by the swarm as they had finished their job and retreated back to their hosts body.

While this kill was both logical and rational to Shino and he had a mission to complete and to complete it the man had to die… but still it made Shino feel unsettled on the inside.

Last up was Hinata… maybe at one point in her life she was a wall flower… shy… and unconfident of her skill and beauty. But she had been hardened by years of training with Anko, Anko had shown her things in the interrogation rooms that one could be labeled as worse than killing and death but still taking a life was a big step, but Hinata wasn't going to back down not in front of the rest of her team mates and especially not in front of her Naruto-kun.

While Hinata was well refined in the art of killing by Anko, she decided to use her family's signature attack for her first kill. Hinata stared down at her palm as chakra flowed into it, Hinata walked over to the last prisoner and without giving it a second thought she slammed her palm into the man's face.

With a squelch, splash and pop the man's skull and brain had been turned into jelly,

Hinata moved her hand away before any of the blood and brain matter began to flow out of the man's orifices.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fist trying to calm her nerves, "This is how Naruto-kun must have felt?" she thought to herself. "The pain and guilt of knowing you ended another person's life…"

Naruto watched his team all deep in thought, he knew that they would require time to get their thoughts together so he gave it to them.

10 minutes became 30 and soon it was an hour before they all were all mentally capable of resuming the mission.

Unlocking the door and walking back toward the destroyed main hall, they ran into a few of Naruto's shadow clones running past them or carrying scrolls and other valuables.

Back at the main hall they watched from the second story as clones dashed in and out of rooms around the mansion and bought back items to be sealed away into the large scrolls that had been unraveled across the floor.

In the middle where the crater from the explosion, was around 40-50 of Gato's henchmen bound and under the watchful eyes of a dozen clones.

Naruto gripped the banister he said to Team 8 without facing them. As he watched the prisoners Gato had capture mostly women and young girls being escorted out of the mansion. "Wave country needs a leader… at the moment they need somebody to bring righteousness onto those who had wronged them…"

"And I assume that you will take that roll Naruto-sensei?" Shino asked.

Naruto nodded, Hinata saw this and let out a gasp. "You're not going to leave Konoha and stay in Wave country forever are you?"

Naruto just shook his head, "No… I won't stay in Wave country; I will merely help the people to get back onto their own feet. Then allow them to appoint their own leader."

Kiba questioned, "You're not going to be a dictator like Gato are you?"

"No all dictators are bad Kiba, all the Daiymo's and Kages including our very own Sandaime are dictators. Though tomorrow you might believe some of my methods be cruel." Naruto answered.

**Next Day**

The denizens of wave country woke up to official decrees plastered all around town, not much was on it aside from

**By official decree of the ruler Wave Country**

**All citizens will attend a mandatory meeting**

**To be held in the Town Square at noon.**

Naruto knew the people would come… they still believed Gato to be in power and Gato had long instilled the fear into people on what happens if they disobeyed his orders. Naruto had no issue using that to gather the people together.

**Tazuna's house two hours before noon**

If Sasuke was good at something that one thing was over exaggerating on his skills, Inari often argued with Sasuke on how Gato was unstoppable and nobody could defeat him. And Sasuke would just retort the young boy by saying how he was Uchiha and how he was the one that was undefeatable not Gato.

Just as Inari was about to run out the door crying he heard somebody say from the other side of the door, "I'm telling you, bathing in the blood of your enemies is exhilarating you should try it sometimes."

Inari paled and froze as the door opened to reveal the giant that was Zabuza… who smirked down at the shaking young boy. "Boo."

That was all that was necessary to send the young boy dashing back behind her mother who was also cowering slightly.

Kakashi cursed himself as he knew he was still battling the after effects of chakra exhaustion, so at the moment he was no match for Zabuza. But he instantly felt relieved when he saw Naruto step into the house behind him.

Sasuke for once in his life was intelligent enough to not say something to the seven swordsmen of the mist, remembering the brutal beat down he had suffered at the hands of Zabuza.

Naruto was the first to say something, "Tazuna… today at noon you and your family will go to the town square."

Sakura glared at Naruto and shrieked, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ORDERING TAZUNA'S FAMILY AROUND." And while Sakura didn't really care about Tazuna's family, Sakura felt the need to insult Naruto for Sasuke's sake.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and Kakashi saw it so he reprimanded Sakura before Naruto could, Kakashi knew Naruto's punishment would be far worse. "Now, now Sakura inside voices please…"

Naruto removed his glare from Sakura than said to Tazuna, "As of last night… I have officially proclaimed myself as the first Daimyo of Wave Country."

Gasps rang out throughout the house; even Zabuza was a tad surprised at this but only raised his eyebrow in amusement.

Sasuke on the other hand was livid, first Naruto got promoted to acting Chunin now he went and declared himself a Daimyo. That should be him not the dobe leading a country, he should have people catering to his every whim and giving him more power not the blonde fool… "How is he always getting stronger," Sasuke thought.

Tazuna was shaking… he didn't know what it was happiness? Contentment? Freedom? No longer was wave country under Gato's rule but now this blonde genin's reign… Tazuna slowly said, "Naruto-sama.. I'm positive the people of Wave Country humbly accept your claim to power in Wave Country. After all you can't be worse than Gato… at least I hope not"

"I thank you for your support Tazuna-san… and as for your second statement… my methods will be… different. But enough about that Tazuna I just wanted to inform you Zabuza here will no longer be trying to kill you or your family, but instead he will stay in Wave country with his subordinates after I leave and he will be in charge of the academy I am establishing nearby. And as for funding Gato has generously donated a large sum to the entirety of Wave Country and as Daimyo I will broker a trade alliance with Konoha and her allies, does that sound satisfactory with you Tazuna? "

Tazuna just nodded in amazement with the boy, Naruto seeing this said as he turned to leave. "Excellent than, I will be seeing you at the Town Square later than… remember its mandatory."

As the door closed behind Zabuza and Naruto, Sai said. "Naruto-sama is truly an amazing Shinobi, I do not know of anybody who has climbed the ranks faster than him. Clearly he is the greatest Shinobi of our generation."

Sasuke just snarled at Sai, but decided not to argue with him knowing that beating Sai in an argument wasn't easy especially because of Sais odd logic.

**Noon Town Square**

The citizens of Wave Country were packed into the large Town square at the far end were long wooden gallows that could accommodate at least 10 people at once. Near the gallows were at least 70 men chained awaiting their judgment, from whom? Why none other than the wildly popular and accepted Daimyo of Wave Country Naruto Uzumaki-Senju. It was quite a surprise when the people first got to the Town square and saw the boy sitting on a wooden throne next to the gallows, but like Tazuna the people preferred anybody but Gato and clearly this boy had something majestic, regal and strong about him that just made the people believe him.

Naruto looked out into the crowd and saw Tazuna and his family, Team 7 and Kakashi and even Zabuza Haku and Kimimaro. Naruto stood from his seat and walked to the front of the gallows that was enough to attract the attention of the populace. Taking a deep breath Naruto spoke in a loud voice so all the people could hear.

"People of Wave country… My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Senju of Konoha… Last night my team and I made a raid on the home of a corrupt and unjust ruler by the name of Gato. We bore witness to the many atrocities this man has committed and deemed him unfit to rule, and thus I overthrew Gato and crowned myself Damiyo of Wave Country…

Loud cheering broke out across the entire crowd, Naruto gave the crowd a moment to calm down before continuing.

"Now I realize there might be some who are unhappy with these circumstances, but at the time I believed this to be necessary. But please understand I want nothing more then for Wave Country to prosper and to be able to stand on her own two feet again."

Again a round of cheers broke out this time even louder.

Naruto made a calm down motion with his hands, hearing the crowd quiet down. "Before you begin labeling me as a hero, understand that I rule as a dictator and this is not a democracy. Understand that my rule is supreme and that sometimes I might have to do things many might not like. But unlike Gato I do not do them for my own personal gain but what I see as beneficial to Wave Country as I am to prove to all of you now."

He made a hand motion toward some men that had volunteered to be his executioners; they were quite overjoyed about the job actually. They pushed the first group of men up onto the gallows as the crowd booed and threw rocks at them, while it would have been customary to throw vegetable and fruits at them. The people did not have it in their hearts to waste what precious little food they had.

The nooses were bought around their necks and fitted into place, Naruto handed another man a scroll he unraveled it and read out in a booming voice.

"As decreed by Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto Daimyo of Wave Country, you have been charged with depravity of human rights to individuals of Wave country. So as your punishment your rights will be deprived in return by the Daimyo. And you all hereby sentenced to death by the method of hanging."

"Right to impartial tribunal…. Suspended!"

A pull of the switch and the ground from underneath the prisoners fell away and the men fell some 4-6 feet where their necks were snapped with a loud crack. Underneath the gallows men quickly loosened the nooses and carried the bodies away for disposal.

The nooses came up and another 10 prisoners were put into place, the crowd was absolutely thrilled. Point, cheering, celebrating.

"He's going to get it now!" one villager said

"That bastard killed my wife!" Another one said

"That one burned my house down for fun." A third one said.

Back on the gallows the messenger read the next line of the scroll.

"Right to a public trial… Suspended!"

The sound of the wooden trap door swinging open and the cracks of necks further incited the roar of the crowd.

Another group was put into place on the gallows.

"Right to an appeal… Suspended!"

That group soon fell to their death. And more of Gato's minions were tied to the nooses many of them struggled but could do little to overpower the iron cuffs and gags tied to their mouths. As they too fell to their deaths.

"Right to legal consul… Suspended!"

Another batch was disposed, and this continued on for the rest of Gato's henchmen

"Right to preparation of defense… Suspended!"

And another.

"Right to interpretation… Suspended!"

And another.

Then there was one… all alone and thrashing wildly around slowly paraded in front of the crowd was Gato… Those in the front threw punches and kicks at the already bruised and beaten man. Naruto had felt that a gag for Gato wasn't necessary as he was in too much pain to curse and spew his venom anyway.

As the noose was placed around his neck he tried to fight the hangman, but the man was too big and too strong for Gato to overpower with his short and stubby stature. A stool had to be put under Gato as his feet didn't reach the floor when the noose was being tightened; purposely the hangman pulled the noose extra hard to cause a sharp choking sound to be forced out from Gato.

The Hangmen whispered angrily to Gato, "That's for my daughter you sick bastard!"

Gato shook his head violently, "No… no… no!"

He turned his head over to Naruto and with pleading eyes he said, "Please Daimyo-sama please give me mercy don't kill me."

Naruto glared back at him and responded, "Your right about one thing Gato… I'm not going to kill you… as that would be showing you mercy."

Suddenly the messenger boomed out,

"Right to life… Temporarily sustained!"

Confused looks washed over everybody at the square many turned to each other in confusion. Naruto once again stood at the front of the crowd and said, "I am not a citizen of Wave country… I do not know how you must feel to have this man come and ruin all of you lives… it is not my place to be the one to execute this man… it should be you… that is why I hereby announce that I abdicate my position as Daimyo and highly indorse Tsunami-san to take my place." Naruto finished pointing at Tsunami in the crowd who looked clearly shell shocked. As the crowd turned to gaze at their new Daimyo Naruto stepped off the gallows and walked over to Team 8 who watched from the shadows of an alleyway the whole time.

"Are we done in Wave country Naruto-sensei? Shino asked, Naruto just looked at his team for a moment then nodded and headed back toward their house with the genin of Team 8 following

Back with Tsunami she was still in shock, her as Daimyo of a country… could she even do it… Naruto-sama had such faith in her so she wouldn't let him down. She looked up at the stage to Naruto for support but found he was now gone, she then felt a hand on her shoulder turning slightly she saw it was her father who just said to her, "What do you want us to do… Daimyo-sama?"

Tsunami thought about it for a second, and remembered all the times she suffered due to Gato… the death of Kaiza… the fear of Gato taking her son away from her… the fear for her father's life for building the bridge…

Looking up at the gallows with steeled eyes she locked eyes with Gato's fearful ones for a moment then said… "Take your 10 pounds of flesh from him as you please…"

With that a stampeded broke out as everybody rushed toward Gato all intending of getting their own piece of personal revenge from the tyrant. By the time the crowd had dispersed nothing was left for the carrions to feed on except a few puddles of blood. Gato's body was completed destroyed by the civilians as they ripped him into tiny pieces and stamped those pieces into the ground. Freedom had come at last to Wave Country…

* * *

**And that's the end of the Wave Arc basically, almost completely different from Canon… so what you think. **

**Gato suffer enough **

**The whole Suspension of rights was inspired by a story I read from VFSNAKE go check him out he's great.**


	31. Decent into madness

**WORD OF WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER, IT MIGHT SEEM CONFUSING AT FIRST, BUT I ADVISE TO READ THROUGH IT ONCE AND IT WILL MAKE SENSE AFTERWARDS.**

**THE POLL IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED NOW THE WINNER IS "**Road to Ninja Hinata somehow gets sent to Canon Naruto time line."** I will slowly begin writing it while continuing NSU so it might take a while**

**Tonbinzer: Nope sorry, I forgot about her when I was brainstorming which girls to pick. Sorry it's too late to add her now.**

**Tormound: Sorry no neither of them will be in the Harem sorry… I will showcase some more offensive Mokuton as we go on… now I just have to think of them… Danzo will be a slight dick but not a super dick, that just sounds wrong… And it seems like RTN Hinata won out. Yes the part where Hinata fought the fan girl was a Sherlock Holmes reference I like to throw references from movies and shows in here and there and I love it when people find them and point it out. As for the whole LoL thing, I write when im waiting for people to feed their hamsters on the loading screen…**

**Kyze: 5 out of 6 from the leaf. **

**Aru Leonhart-strife: Ugh I know I reread my chapter once or twice after I'm done but still some slip by and then when I actually read it after I publish it they are so blaringly obvious but im too lazy to correct them. **

**Dablman2020: Sorry no Temari but ill pair her up with somebody no worries. **

**Brown Phantom: Yeah I know I could have made the speech better, but I think it was like 2 in the morning of a school night and I was just like whateves just wanted to finish chapter… I suck…**

**Evilfrog1: Sorry no red heads in Naruto's harem but I might pair off one of the Kumo girls with somebody else in Konoha. **

**Jivablab: he just talking about his climb from Elite Genin to Chunin but also his ascension to being Daimyo of a country was included **

**Ferduran: Naruto will rarely call Jiraiya grandpa in public… respect is too ingrained into him for that… the same with the Hokage… in public Naruto will always call him Hokage-sama or Sandaime-sama and only sometimes in private does he call him Hokage-jiji. **

**Fireemblemmaster101: Thus the dream of every Naruhina fan no? **

**Dragon Man 180: You will see why later on in the story I placed Tsunami in power and in the end it will all make sense… **

**Harukadelfiance: Yeah but I try to space out the bashing's at least it's not every other paragraph.**

**Faraway-R: Demon fox of middle earth I believe… **

**Uchiha Isuke: Of course… they deserve it **

**Therazgrizdragon: I'm just testing out my abilities to write in different styles… you might notice the changes when you read it… as for this story going down the path of being too dark nah it will brighten up soon. **

**N0mster: Different is good, we have all read the same interpretation of Wave arc 10 billion times. Just wanted to take it in a different direction. **

**Codename-Shadowfox: Yeah I got the idea from your story, though I tweaked their reactions slightly. **

**SenjuUchiha: He will slowly gain his skills in sealing not randomly overnight, as for medical skills he doesn't need them because he pretty much heals instantly because of Kurama. And going toe to toe with Tsunade I don't think so. **

**Shizuka Taiyou: Thanks for all the reviews and don't worry more Sasu/Saku bashing will happen soon.**

**Ob1291: Not a bad idea, if I ever get to the part where they have children I will definitely put some of your ideas in**

**And for all the people who said the Suspension of Rights thing was from POTC, yeah I only remembered that after I read you guy's reviews. It had been so long since I watch that movie that I completely forgot**

* * *

**NSU Chapter 31: Decent into madness **

The announcement that Naruto had made when he was still Daimyo of Wave country was the inspiration boast that Wave Country desperately needed, they also knew that it wasn't just a promise but a standard that Naruto had set for every single Daimyo to come after Tsunami. And by Kami they were going to keep that standard.

Tsunami had been given Gato's mansion which served as her temporary castle, where she and Naruto had discussed trade agreements which included the selling of Wave Countries natural resources exclusively to Konoha, and the renting of a plot of land so Konoha could build a forward outpost here to keep track over Mist and to provide a defense for the people of Wave Country.

Afterwards Naruto left to help with the construction of new buildings, basically raising the new academy by himself, prior to Gato taking over wave country there had been a tiny school house. Basic education was taught and more advanced learning wasn't really seen as useful in the lives of fishermen, but now under the reign of Tsunami education would take a more important role in the lives of the children. With Konoha financially backing them up now they were now given a choice in profession, no longer were they bound to the lives of being fishermen.

By sadly not everybody in wave country was celebrating the fall of Gato's regime; one blaring issue that Naruto was solving while the rest of the country was celebrating was all the misplaced people. Gato didn't just kidnap people from Wave country but he went as far as the Land of Wind and the Land of Lightning.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do with these people, most of them didn't want to return to their respective countries. And those who did didn't know if there was anything left for them back at home. The best Naruto could do was offer them money for a trip back home or a job to start their lives again in Wave.

When it was finally time for Team 8 to leave almost the entire town had come to see them off, even Team 7 who were kind of forced by Kakashi was there… they weren't scheduled to leave for a another 2 weeks. They still had to watch over the completion of the bridge just in case some of Gato's henchmen were still around.

The children had come to idolize Naruto and all strove to be like him why they grew up… and the women well they formed their very own Wave Countries Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto Fan club.

So here they stood on Tazuna's incomplete bridge, all hoping to give their best wishes and thanks to their former Daimyo. Their final gift of appreciation to him was a golden plaque that they presented to him inscribed onto it was.

**The Great Naruto Bridge**

**For the Hero and First Daimyo of Wave Country**

**May this bridge inspire all the generations to come. **

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Naruto asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Tazuna responded, "I know I wanted to name it the Super Naruto Bridge but… Daimyo-sama didn't let me."

"Daimyo-sama was right, that name sounds completely absurd… but yet I still don't understand why you would name the bridge after me." Naruto said.

It was that young red hair girl he had rescued earlier that responded, "Because you are our hero, you save me and my friends from those evil men. You bought life back into this country; of course we would name the bridge after you Naruto-kun."

"Well while I don't believe such an honor should have been bestowed upon me, I rather not waste all of your efforts and commitment in engraving my name onto this plaque. So with tremendous gratitude I accept thank you for this honor. And also thank you for all of the hospitality you have shown me and my team, we greatly appreciate it." Naruto said as he handed the plaque to the little girl and ruffled the girl's hair.

At this moment Naruto heard a disembodied voice whisper in his ear, "Master why did you kill me?" Naruto's immediately withdrew his hand from the red headed girls head and turned his head around a couple of times scanning the crowd, once or twice he swore he saw that little girl he had killed in the crowd.

Tazuna saw this and asked, "Is something wrong Naruto-sama?"

Naruto schooled his face and emotions and quickly answered, "No Tazuna, I just noticed how late it was getting and how we have to leave soon if we want to make it home before nightfall.

There were a few aw's from the crowd hearing this, the red hair girl than asked, "You're going to come back and visit right?"

Naruto gave her a hesitant smile than said, "Of course." Giving the people of Wave country one more bow he turned toward the incomplete portion of the bridge and said, "Team 8 let's move out."

While the bridge was still missing some 20 meters, it wasn't hard for trained Shinobi to jump across that gap.

The people of Wave country watched until Team 8 disappeared into the horizon, than they all disbanded and returned to their work.

Team 7 headed back toward the forest where they trained, when they got to their usual training area Sasuke punched a tree with all of his might, "These people worshipped Naruto like he was some sort of God, he's not I should be the one they are worshiping… they should have named the bridge after me for just being here. What makes him so special" Sasuke thought angrily… "I have to get stronger to put that peasant in his place…"

**Some 5 hours later**

**Back in Konoha**

Team 8 had made it back in record time, the stamina exercises Naruto had them do had paid off and they pretty much dashed the whole way back at a brisk pace.

At the Hokage's office Naruto gave a spoken report to the Hokage, who was immensely proud of Team 8 for completing both missions without a hitch, afterward the Hokage dismissed Team 8 and Kiba and Shino headed back to their respective homes. While Naruto and Hinata walked back to the Hyuga compound together. Upon leaving the Hokage's office Hinata immediately wrapped her arm around Naruto's and laid her head onto his shoulder as they walked back, "I missed this." Hinata said in a quiet voice."

"Yeah…" Naruto responded emotionlessly.

Hinata lifted her head up slightly and asked with concern, "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto without averting his gaze from the ground just replied in the same tone, "No my love… just tired."

Hinata let out a sigh and rested her head back onto his shoulder and said, "Yeah me too, we should get some sleep when we get back." Naruto just responded with a nod.

The rest of the walk back to the compound have been in silence and it wasn't until they got near the compound was that silence broken by the voice of Hanabi, both Naruto and Hinata watched from a distance as Hanabi was dragging her mother by the arm out of the compound and the energetic Neji-chan yipped around there feet, "Kaa-san we have to hurry before the ice cream cart closes…!"

"Alright, alright." Hitomi replied.

Seeing this Naruto's blood ran cold as his heart began to speed up, memories of that young girl's face began flashing before his eyes, he raised one shaky hand up to his forehead and gripped it, his breath was caught in his throat as he felt a sweat start coming over him.

Then it happened again… the voices.

"Master why…"

"All I wanted to do was please you…"

"Why did you kill me?"

"What did I do wrong?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, mentally chanting. "No, no, no!" He couldn't… not now… he couldn't face her again!

Just as Hinata was about to turn over toward him, Naruto used every ounce of his willpower to stabilize himself to shore up his mental defenses… it worked… for now.

Hastily Naruto said, "My clone in Hokage-sama's office just popped, something important has come up Hinata… I have to go."

Without even waiting for her response Naruto Shunshined away… Hinata stood in shock, she knew something was wrong. Naruto was never this distant around her especially not when they were alone… and the fact that he didn't use any of his normal loving suffixes when he addressed her greatly worried her. "Why do you insist on trying to hold onto all your burdens until it finally becomes too much for you to handle Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked herself.

But before she could get any further in thought a voice from behind her broke her out of it, "Nee-chan your back!" Hinata turned around and greeted Hanabi and her mother with a smile.

Naruto didn't even know where he was shunshining too; he just had to get away… anywhere. He didn't know what had led him here but he was just been hopping across random roof tops when he landed in front of a pair of large gates in the high classed section of Konoha.

Naruto looked up and realized it was the Senju Family Compound, the buildings were marvelous and grand but the compound grounds had fallen into a state of disrepair… most likely due to the lack of care since Tsunade had left Konoha almost certainly nobody has been past the gates. But Naruto didn't care at the moment of the state of the complex; he just needed someplace to hide.

He put his palm against the seal on the gate lock and pumped chakra into it, hearing a series of whirling gears and locks unclicking the gates swung open for entrance. Passing the gates he quickly slammed the shut so nobody but him could get past and then took off into the main building.

He ran and ran through the halls until finally he stumbled into a room, most likely the clan heads room by its lavish décor and the giant portrait of Hashirama and his wife…

Slamming the door shut behind him, he looked around the room and saw a door to the side… a closet he entered and shut the door behind him than huddled into the corner.

Hugging his knees into his chest he cried and cried and eventually he was able to fall asleep… but soon discovered it an unwise idea.

In his dreams Naruto was forced to watch himself kill that poor girl over and over again… each time seemingly more barbaric then the last… eventually it was no longer the young girl from Wave country chained to the table… It was Hanabi her eyes her clothes… it was definitely her.

Naruto watched as this image of him towered over the fallen girl that had been beaten by his own hands, Naruto so desperately wanted to help her. He tried with all his might to get to Hanabi to shield her from harm… but for the life of him he couldn't move… his body was just refusing to follow his commands.

No longer was it a mercy killing… as he watched the image stab Hanabi in the chest… but purposely missed the heart. She gasped out in pain as Naruto watched… unable to answer to her cries of pain.

The image brutally twisted the blade which caused a sharp cry of pain to burst from Hanabi's lips, this cry ripped at Naruto's heart he tried to shut his eyes to block this scene off. But as hard as he tried to close his eyes the more then widened.

Naruto couldn't stand the sight or sounds no more, he yelled out… "KURAMA! HELP ME!" there was no response to his cries. But he was able to call upon Kurama's chakra to implode the world around him…

The only freedom this gave him was awakening… inside that cramped musty closet… but even in his waking moments he wasn't free from the torment. Voices raged inside his head as Naruto clutched his head trying his best to silence them.

He crawled his way out of the closet then stood up and began flailing his arms around, "SHUT UP!" he yelled but the voices remained…

"MONSTER…. DEMON… MURDERER…" the voices said.

Naruto stumbled over to the dresser and stared into the mirror, while half of his face was normal the other half was screwed into a malicious grin while that eye was completely black with a blood red pupil. Naruto knew this wasn't Kurama's doing.

"Why do you fight it." The dark side said with a chuckle, "Just give in… unleash the caged monster inside of you… bring your fury down upon these fools make them suffer as you have…"

Naruto bought his hand up and in one swift motion slapped himself across that side of the face, it hurt…

The dark side of his face roared in laughter as he said, "Stupid boy… what did you think was going to happen…"

Naruto reached over and grabbed one of the trinket boxes on the dresser and threw it with all his might into the mirror shattering it into millions of pieces.

Silence… Silence that Naruto welcomed but it only lasted for a short moment, when it was broken by a girl's voice from behind him he instantly turned around and there she was sitting on the edge of the bed kicking her legs in a playful manner,

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of her, "How… this is impossible you're dead…"

The girl bought her hand over the hole in her chest and tapped it a few times with her finger, "you're right… you killed me… I don't blame you though; you did it to free me? But I want to ask you why do you try so hard? What is stopping one tyrant going to do? You should just give up on this whole justice thing…"

Naruto clutched his head and responded, "You're dead… you can't be talking to me! And I don't take advice from dead people."

She let out a giggle, "And yet I'm not the first dead person you've talked too. Actually you talk and train with a dead person all the time…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him and was about to respond when he heard somebody say, "She's annoying cut her down… take off her head this time, make sure she stays dead…"

Naruto turned his head toward the voice and to his horror his shadow on the ground had a mouth and the same type of red eyes as before. "If you don't want to do it yourself, let me do it… give me your body and I'll shut her up."

Naruto clenched his fist together and replied lowly, "Never…"

His shadow let out a maniacal laugh as it started moving around him like he was pacing around him examining him. "You say never now… but sooner or later I will break free from you… but don't you worry when I do I'll make sure too kill that Hyuga girl you love so much first, spare her from the misery… That's after I have my way with her first though… and I might even think about letting you watch me do it... it would definitely be more painful that way for you."

"I would first take my own life before allowing you to do that…" Naruto gritted out.

"Ohh ho, ho, ho, so we do have some spunk now. And here I thought you were just a soft little pansy… you know because if I were in control I would have long maimed the banshee and the Uchiha already… then burned the city to the ground." The shadow said with amusement teeming in his voice. "But regardless you are still the weak idiot you have always been, much like your former Sensei Itachi… A fool of a man he believes….

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ITACHI!" Naruto yelled at his shadow…

"My, my look at you go… all this rage… all this anger… this is what has been bottled up why must you do such a thing. I believe Itachi probably feels the same way, both of you heroes to this city… and look how they scorn both of you… one the demon brat and the other the psychopathic slayer of the apparently loyal Uchiha clan. Isn't it just ironic? How does it feel to have no recognition for your sacrifices?" the shadow finished while letting out a maniacal laugh.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and just said, "Just leave… go back to where you can from I don't want to listen to this anymore!"

"Fine… you're just too weak to accept the truth, but one day you will realize I was right…. And it will be a marvelous day when it happens." With that the eyes and mouth on the shadow melded away leaving just Naruto and the little girl.

Naruto being both mentally and physically drained just ignored her and flopped down onto the giant bed.

"He's a huge jerk… but you know… he's right…" the little girl said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side to look at her and he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl just shrugged.

Naruto just sighed and rubbed his face against the mattress but forced himself to stay awake.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I know you're tired."

Naruto continued to ignore her, but she continued anyway, "What you're scared? Scared that you will have those nightmares again? Those aren't real you know…"

"You aren't real…" Naruto responded.

"Keep telling yourself that." The girl responded as she continued to stare at Naruto.

**2 days later**

Hinata was beyond worried, normally regardless of how important a mission was Naruto would at least come to say good bye. But this time nothing… no kiss or hugs goodbye not even a note, this was definitely unlike Naruto. And while her first thought was that Naruto no longer loved her and was now spending his time with another girl, Hinata knew that made no sense because she had basically given him permission to go see other girls… so why go through the trouble of hiding it and the fact of the matter was that she knew more than anything that she loved Naruto and he loved her.

Hinata had bumped into Ino the other day, but Hinata decided to give Ino as little information as possible. Which was that Naruto was sent away on another mission, and boy did Ino raise some hell about not being able to see Naruto for weeks due to the Wave mission and now after coming back he was immediately sent out on another mission, then she ranted something about how it seems like Konoha only has one ninja to send out to do missions.

Thank Kami above for Hinata that Anko was still away with Kurenai on a mission or she would have went on a rampage straight to the Hokage's office, which by the way was what Hinata was going to do right now…

Well not rampage into the office more like kindly request some information from the Hokage about her Naruto-kun.

After requesting an audience with the Hokage with his secretary Hinata only had to wait a short while to be let in, just as Hinata opened the door and was about to step in she heard the secretary say in a low voice almost too low to hear, "That dammed demon corrupt that girl… she's so delusional." Hinata froze on the spot… normally she wouldn't have done anything about this.

But it was getting so out of hand now, Naruto had done so much for this village yet they still curse him as if he was actually some demon.

The Hokage noticed that Hinata had stopped mid step and had a look of rage wash over her face, "Hinata-chan is there something wrong?" Hinata didn't reply to him as he saw her reach for something next to the door which turned out to be a large potted plant than in a flash Hinata launched it at the desk of the secretary. It smashed on top of it causing the secretary to fall out of her seat in fear as pieces of the plant and soil were now splattered all over her desk. "Next time I dare you to say that to my face… Because if you do then I'll show you what a real demon can do…"

Even the Anbu hiding within the walls were slightly scared but also slightly proud of Hinata at the moment, for they had heard what the secretary had said to her… and they felt that getting a plant flung at them was pretty tame for a punishment.

Hinata finished with a glare to the women as she walked into the Hokage's office, Sarutobi tried to give her his friendliest smile and asked. "How can I help you today Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's expression softened slightly and bowed to Sarutobi slightly, "My apologizes about your assistant Hokage-sama but I believe she might hand in her resignation very soon."

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and let out a soft chuckle, "Hmm, yes it would seem so, though I doubt that you would come visit little old me just to inform me of this."

Hinata nodded her head and replied, "You are correct Hokage-sama, I came to you today to see if I could possibly have any details on the mission Naruto-kun is currently doing, I greatly worry for him…"

Sarutobi gave her a confused expression, "What mission? I haven't given Naruto any missions since you and Team 8 have returned for Wave Country…"

Hinata frowned at this, "He told me, you requested him on a high priority mission."

Sarutobi looked really confused now, "Hmm this is confusing, because I did no such thing Hinata-chan." Sarutobi said as he snapped his fingers and from his book case emerged one of Naruto's shadow clones.

"You called Hokage-sama?" the clone of Naruto said.

"As you see Hinata-chan Naruto-kun's clone is still here I did no call him away on a mission," Sarutobi said as he noticed Hinata glaring at the clone. She stood up and walked over to it and asked in a low tone. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

The clone just replied slightly nervous, "I can't tell you…"

"Excuse me…" Hinata said narrowing her eyes in a way only Naruto knew that she was getting deadly serious.

The clone took a step back and put his hands up in front of his chest, "No… I don't mean it like that Hinata-chan, it's more along the lines of I don't know where boss is so I can't tell you. I was created after giving the mission report to Hokage-sama so that is the extent of my memories, anything after that I wouldn't know…"

Hinata just closed her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration, Sarutobi sensed this and said, "This is concerning, there are those who despise Naruto-kun and seek to hurt him. I wouldn't put it off that somebody could have kidnapped him. I will assemble a team to search all of Konoha for…."

"No…" Hinata said interrupting the Hokage, "Naruto-kun wasn't kidnapped… at least I don't believe so…"

"How do you know this?" Sarutobi asked still with some concern in his voice.

Hinata let out another deep sigh and replied, "I believe he is in self-imposed exile…"

"What do you mean by this? Sarutobi asked.

Turning back to the Hokage Hinata said, "When he was in Wave country Naruto-kun had to take some actions that really shook his sanity… including having to kill a young girl that he described as around 9 years of age…"

Sarutobi clenched his fist and shuts his eyes in anger at hearing that, regardless of how many wars he had been in and how many opposing Shinobi he had slain. The killing of children always bought a sick taste to Sarutobi's mouth, the killing of children was usually a forbidden an unspoken rule during war… well at least for Shinobi it was, bandits and highwaymen didn't follow any rules except their own. But for Naruto to have to kill a child this was concerning while yes he was a Shinobi and they often had to kill people but killing a child messed with you on a totally higher level.

Sarutobi then rubbed his forehead in thought and said, "Naruto-kun is strong but he is also extremely stubborn, too often he tries to shoulder the world's problems by himself and I fear that one day that will be his downfall… that is why I implore you Hinata-chan you have to find him and console him… he will only listen to you."

"How do I find him though Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked with hope in her voice.

Sarutobi leaned back on his comfy chair and then turned 90 degrees so he could still talk to Hinata and stare out the window behind him. "I don't know Hinata-chan… but its utmost importance that you do… the only advice I can give you is too follow your heart and hope it will guide you too him. And do make haste every moment that passes he runs the consequence of falling deeper into depression."

Hinata just nodded and thanked the Hokage and left the Hokage's tower deep in thought, "Follow your heart…" Hinata mumbled quietly to herself.

She continued to walk aimlessly around Konoha contemplating… trying to figure out a way to find Naruto letting her feet lead her around the city, Hinata was so lost in thought she didn't even notice somebody walking out of a grocer until it was too late. Colliding with the person they both fell back onto to the floor, Hinata quickly gave her apologies and looked up at the person and instantly getting a shock of a lifetime.

She was looking at herself! She looked exactly like her except for the basket full of food the copy of her was holding.

"What!... BYAKUGAN!" Hinata said as she took a look over at mirror image of her, it was almost perfect but she recognized one thing… the chakra signature… softly Hinata said, "Naruto-kun?"

Hearing this the clone disguised as her widened its eyes. And it immediately leapt up onto its feet grabbed the basket of food and started running toward the high classed section of Konoha. Hinata was on her feet in an instant, "Oh hell no, you're not getting away!" Hinata said as she reached into one of her sleeves and pumped chakra into one of the many seals layered inside.

With a poof Hinata unsealed her bow and quiver strapping her quiver across her back, she whipped one arrow out of the quiver and launched it at the fleeing clone, the arrow ripped through the air and pierced right through the bottom of the kimono and into the ground, causing the clone to stumble and nearly trip. While the clone was just able to maintain its balance the food had all fallen out of the basket.

"Oh shit." The clone said in a totally un-Hinata like manner. As it immediately kneeled over to pick up all the food as quickly as possible, but couldn't get all the pieces because at this moment the clone had to roll to the side to dodge Hinata's flying heel drop, the clone saw that while it only cratered the floor slightly it knew that if that actually landed on a living human it would have broken bones and crushed inner organs.

The clone stood up straight but then immediately had to bend backwards to dodge a swipe from Hinata's bow it was a close call but the clone was able to dodge it while keeping the food it had recovered inside the basket. But Hinata wasn't giving the clone a chance to gain any distance as she immediately attacked with leg sweeps, juken jabs and occasionally pulling out an arrow to slash at the clone at close range. And the only reason the clone was able to stay alive was because of the experience it had fighting Hinata.

Realizing it had to get away and get away fast, because luck had been on its side as it still hadn't been hit hard enough to dispel. Seeing that he had no other option the clone grabbed an onion from the basket and maneuvered it in front of Hinata's face. Knowing that the backlash the boss would get from Hinata later would be quite severe

But just as the clone was about to squeeze the Onion with enough force to make it pop, Hinata flipped backwards a couple of times to avoid the deadly enzymes from the blub. The Clone saw this and gave Hinata a grin, then dropped the onion back inside the basket and took off once again.

Hinata frowned at the clones trick and resumed chasing after it, at least the clone was smart enough to realize that hiding from Hinata's Byakugan was useless and just ran in a straight line knowing that it could flat out run Hinata.

But one thing the clone didn't count on was the barrage of arrows that seemed to cut him off every now and then, he was forced to give up precious speed and distance from Hinata in order to not get impaled to a wall or the floor by its clothing. But thankfully the clone wasn't far from the Senju compound and knew that if it could get inside and shut the gates then it would be safe.

Seeing the gates ahead the clone reached inside the Kimono and drew out a vial of blood, it pumped chakra into the vial so the blood glowed red slightly and flung it at the gates of the Senju compound. All that was required was one drip of the chakra infused blood to flow into the lock for the gates to open, the vial twirled through the air and landed and shattered onto the lock and to the clone's elation the doors unlocked and opened slightly.

But sadly for the clone Hinata saw this as well and knew very well how the gates of large compounds worked. She stopped chasing and said with a small smile, "That's what you think…" Angling her bow up at the sky she slowed and controlled her breathing for one second then within the next 3 seconds she launched four arrows into the sky in the direction of the compound the clone was trying to hide in.

The clone being so preoccupied with getting into the compound it didn't even notice Hinata had stopped chasing it. Believing that Hinata was still behind it, the clone made a dive at the gates. Mid dive he heard the whirling of Hinata's arrows… "Where are they coming from… from the right… from behind… ABOVE!" the clone thought as he looked up and realize it was too late as four arrows rained down from above and slammed into the sleeves of and fabric of the Kimono basically stapling the clone to the floor.

The clone struggled to get free, but the strength of the kimonos fabric plus the fact that the wooden shaft wasn't very sharp prevented the clone from making any progress. The clone was infuriated that because of the way it was stapled to the floor it couldn't even bring its hands together to form the release sign. To inform the boss of Hinata discovering his hideout.

The clone watched as Hinata resealed her bow and quiver away then making her own shadow clone which together with the original simultaneously ripped the arrows holding down the sleeves out of the ground, Naruto's clone tried to take advantage of this opportunity to disperse itself but was beaten by Hinata and her clone as they grabbed both the clones hands and tied them up with rope in a way Anko had taught her that didn't allow the use of hand signs.

After removing the arrows that bound the feet together, Hinata had her clone hide Naruto's clone that looked like her somewhere inside the compound. If anybody saw it would be difficult to explain why the Hyuga heiress was nailed to the ground outside a compound. Picking up the basket Hinata used her Byakugan to locate Naruto and followed the giant beacon of chakra inside the biggest building.

After a couple of minuites she now stood in front of one of the grander looking doors of the building, assuming it was the head of this compounds room she knocked daintily a few times and only entered when she heard a hoarse voice say "Come in…"

Hinata entered the room and the sight of her lover made her want to cry, he sat on the floor leaning against the footboard of a giant bed. His skin was pale and his eyes sunken with giant black rings under them.

Dropping the basketful of food to the floor Hinata ran and knelt in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug, "Why?" Hinata sobbed out.

Naruto just softly whispered out, "Hinata-hime…"

Hinata pulled away slightly from Naruto then shifted her hands so they held his face and said to him, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto wanted to say more to Hinata but the voices in his head chose to be loudest and most distracting at this very moment,

"_She tricked you…" _

"_Show her the mercy you showed that little girl…"_

Hinata saw the glazed look in Naruto's eyes turn feral with worry in her voice she asked, "Naruto-kun?"

No response came from him as she saw him slowly and shakily reach one of his hands up toward her,

"_SHE WILL BE THE FIRST OF MANY!"_

"_KILL HER!" _

"Naruto-kun what's wro.. gack!" Hinata tried to say but was cut off when Naruto wrapped his fingers around her neck and put slight force on her neck.

Hinata didn't struggle against Naruto as he slowly tightened his grip, she felt herself losing conscious and with all her effort she looked into Naruto's eyes with all of her love and care and then whispered out with all her might, "I love you…"

At this moment something inside Naruto clicked and his hand no longer tightened and instead loosened slightly around her neck but still had some pressure on it, a look of shock and realization slowly dawned on Naruto's face as he whispered out, "Hime…"

Then with his other hand he drew a kunai from his pouch and slammed it into his own thigh, Hinata gasped as she saw him flinch from the pain. Naruto getting a moment of freedom immediately moved his hand from her neck and shot over to her hand that was still caressing his cheek, he moved her hand so that her fingertips were now under his forehead protector and he said to her. "Please Hime…"

Hinata gave him a reassuring look then fired a shot of chakra directly through her fingers into his forehead. This caused Naruto's head to whip backwards the slump back forward onto Hinata's lap.

Hinata wiped a tear from her eye then tenderly stroked the unconscious Naruto's cheek; putting her fingers together in a cross she created 2 kage bunshin's, sending one to find the first clone she created and the second one to help carry Naruto with her back to the compound…

Now how to do it without drawing any unwanted attention.

**Some 3 Hours later**

**Hyuga Compound outside of Hinata's room.**

One of the Hyuga clan's personal doctors walked out of Hinata's room, immediately Hitomi asked, "Doctor is Naruto-kun going to be okay?"

The doctor gave Hitomi a concerned look and said, "While Uzumaki-san is stable at the moment, there are some concerning anomalies within Uzumaki-san's body."

"Such as?" Hitomi asked with unease.

Scratching the back of his head slightly the doctor answered, "Well for one… his entire blood stream is heavily saturated with hallucinogens, stimulants and other psychoactive drugs we are already doing massive blood transfusions but are all stumped on how Uzumaki-san is still alive."

"Hallucinogens…stimulants… you're telling me Naruto-kun was using… and in such high dosages? I find it hard to believe somebody like Naruto-kun would ever resort to drugs…" Hitomi said with slight irritation in her voice.

The doctor responded as impartial as possible not wanting to invoke Hitomi's wrath, "Lady Hitomi while I understand where you are coming from when you say Uzumaki-san wouldn't use drugs but… the boy is a Shinobi and you being one yourself should understand that sometimes the life of a Shinobi is difficult and too cope it with it sometimes people might need to defer to drugs like cocaine, heroin, methamphetamine, and others."

"HE DIDN'T!... HE WOULDN'T!" Hinata yelled out in disbelief.

The doctor turned to Hinata who had a look of anger on her face and said trying to calm the young Hyuga heiress, "Please understand Lady Hinata we cannot rule that possibility out, and how can you be so sure?"

"Because I was there… when I found him there was no evidence at all of any drugs in the room with him. And because I know the type of person he is… he would never do something like this." Hinata responded with conviction.

The doctor let out a sigh and just said, "I understand Lady Hinata but until Uzumaki-san wakes up we won't know for sure, I don't believe he will be awake for another few hours so I will retire to my office where you can find me if anything comes up." First he bowed to Hinata then to Hitomi then left to his office.

Hinata just stared at the door to her room; Hitomi saw this so she placed a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder. "Don't worry dear this will all be resolved once Naruto-kun wake up."

**Naruto's mind scape **

Naruto felt the wind blowing across his face as he slowly opened his eyelids to stare up into the face of Hashirama, "Shodaime-sama? What's going on?" Naruto said drowsily

"So you finally returned to us…" Hashirama said as he stood up and yelled at the giant sleeping fox in the distance. "HEY FOXY HE'S AWAKE!"

Kurama snorted slightly then stretched his entire body out and then let out a giant yawn, shaking the rest of the sleep from his system. Kurama walked over to the still slightly out of it Naruto.

"You sure he's normal again Shodai? Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he actually called me by my name this time instead of just yelling out random things about getting away from him…" Hashirama replied.

Naruto sat up and gripped his head in pain, "What the hell happened to me? And what in the world is with this headache!"

"Try inhaling 10 different drugs or chemicals at one time… it will do that to you." Hashirama said while shaking his head.

"I bet it was one hell of a high though kid? You must have been tripping your head off. Though with what you were randomly screaming didn't sound like you were having fun." Kurama added on with a grin.

The grin left Kurama's face when he saw Naruto look down at his lap deep in thought, "How did it happen though? I've never inhaled or taken any drugs…"

Kurama eyebrow quirked slightly, "You didn't realize did you?" Naruto shook his head. "Remember back in Wave country? Naruto nodded, "WHEN YOU SET FIRE TO AN ENTIRE WAREHOUSE FULL OF DRUGS AND THEN PROMPTLY STOOD DIRECTLY NEXT TO IT WATCHING IT BURN."

Naruto's eye widened then he let out a soft, "Ohh…"

"Yeah, ohh is about right smart ass… every time your heart began racing the chemicals just spread around your body faster causing you to have all those Psychotic attacks then it was just a domino effect… do you realize how hard I had to work to keep you alive afterwards… yeah normally I can purge the effects of any poison or chemical in your body immediately. But there was so much of it and I think keeping you from overdosing took precedent over preventing those hallucinations." Kurama said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Now if you were hallucinating about killing that little girl again, I implore you to put it behind you… your mate was correct when she said it was a mercy killing okay… so stop beating yourself up"

"Kurama is correct Naruto-kun, what you did that night might have seemed morally wrong, but actually was the right choice… had I been in the situation I would have done the same… so stop doubting yourself. As you are causing your girlfriend to worry." Hashirama added on

"Yeah I'm sure your mate is dying to talk to you again so… get out I need to rest!" Kurama said as he raised a paw in front of Naruto then with a flick of one of his fingers Naruto got sent into the air and when he blinked again. He was now inside the Hyuga compound, inside Hinata's room specially and on their bed.

Naruto mustered his strength and pulled himself into a sitting position and then leaned back onto the headboard, tilting his head upwards he ran his hands across his face and through his hair then let out a soft sigh of liberation.

It was only at this moment did he noticed the sounds of running water in the bathroom then it suddenly cutting off, after a moment he heard the glass pane of the shower slide open and the pattering of wet feet against the marble floor.

Emerging from the bathroom was a wet Hinata only covered in one of the soft white bath towels, and at this moment Naruto was graced with one of the most beautiful moments of his life. Everything was so perfect at the moment as his cheeks and face flared up with heat and a red hue; Naruto couldn't help but admire Hinata's beautiful midnight blue hair dampened by the water and how it clung to every beautiful contour of her face, the droplets of water that blotted her perfect alabaster skin made her body seem to glow even more radiantly and that long soft arm that held the towel in place across her chest only accented Hinata's flawlessly developing breasts.

Naruto couldn't help himself but look slightly downwards as a drop of blood leaked from his nose and he was rewarded with a loud, "GOD DAM!" roar from his mind that definitely belonged to a certain giant fox. And somewhere else in his mind Naruto heard the chanting of his ancient ancestor something along the lines of, "Mito's going to kill you don't look! Mito's going to kill you don't look!"

Back with Naruto while the towel covering Hinata went down to the middle of her thigh, it did little to hide Hinata's shapely silky smooth legs. Thus Naruto was just moments away from openly salivating, Hinata on the other hand was just so shocked to see Naruto awake and healthy she forgot about her lack of clothing and dive bombed Naruto… somehow the towel had luckily or some might say unluckily stayed intact and in place.

"Naruto-kun you awake!" Hinata said gleefully as she rubbed her face into his chest. By Kami how she missed the feeling. And while Hinata was enjoying herself Naruto was having mixed feelings… he knew they were far too young to be undertaking in such activities such as intercourse… and that Hiashi might tear him apart if he found out… but at the moment the temptation was overwhelming strong.

Fortunately for Naruto it was at this moment the door to Hinata's room slid open and here stood Hitomi Hyuga with a cup of tea in her hand smiling she said, "Hinata-chan the doctor said Naruto-kun should drink a cup of herbal… WHAT IN THE NAME OF HYUGA!" Only with her natural grace was Hitomi able to hold onto the cup of steaming hot tea, but surprise soon turned into a perverted grin when she said.

"While the doctor recommended some Herbal tea… I see that you wanted to give Naruto-kun a completely different sort of medicinal treatment… it really does work very well…" Hitomi finished with a giggle.

Hinata looked confused for a moment then noticed her mother scanning her up and down, Hinata looked down and only then did she remember to her horror her state of dress… or more of the lack of her state of dress. Letting out a loud "EEP" she flew off the bed and into her closet where loud sounds of rummaging and things hitting the floor was heard.

When she finally emerged again she was wearing her casual sleeping Kimono she tugged on her sleeves a bit then said with a red blush. "Oops…"

* * *

**Here I was thinking that because of Hurricane Sandy there would be an influx of stories and updates… I guess not. Well I'm a hypocrite because I didn't post a chapter till now either /shrug **

**My condolences to those who have been effected by Sandy.**

**As for that young red haired girl, shes neither Karin or Tayuya. She's just a random OC I created to make reference to how there could be possible Uzumaki's spread throughout the world. Sadly Naruto will probably never make this connection with her. **

**As for my wording with the clones of Naruto and Hinata, I usually refer to them as "it's" as they often use Henge's and using He and she would start getting confusing. Sorry if it seemed weird. **


	32. Love during the Chunin Exams

**Switch to a slightly different style of writing for this chapter, instead of dark and gloomy we are going to go with slightly faster pace and more comedic and cute. Hope ya enjoy **

**Matsu: Good luck with that Hashirama!**

**Killerdonut: Fu will be in this story though im still deciding on her pairing but it will not be with Naruto **

**Deathmvp: Kurama implied it when he said that he had to choose between keeping him alive or getting him down from being high as a kite. **

**Wasber: I think their relationship progressing very nicely now, lots of making out and stuff. If you mean more sexual relations ehhh a bit later. **

**MenmaUzumaki: Sorry none of them will be in the Harem those were already long decided. **

**Gin of the wicked smile: You got your wish in this chapter a girl not from Konoha, though the other 2 sorry they won't be.**

**Daniel29: Dam right wet dreams for days!**

**Tobinizer: very Soon maybe, though I probably won't write full blown lemon just implied lemon or extremely limey material.**

**Dragon Man 180: Her spirit never existed, I forgot to write what the two spirits were basically the little girl was Hashirama's principles but twisted by the drugs and his dark side was Kurama. **

**Seanhicks4: Yeah I tend to make them oh well one of the cons of not wanting a beta.**

**Skyscorch: Sadly no**

**Tormound: I gave a small sample of my new story at the end of the chapter go check it out!**

**Fireemblemmaster101: They were identical when they were born but remember Hizashi has cage bird seal on his forehead with that they could be easily told apart. **

**Dbtiger63: Yeah I was trying to make it seem like Naruto had gone over the deep end, and Hinata will do anything to ensure the safety of her Naruto-kun**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Love during the Chunin Exams. **

**Middle of the night, Hinata's room**

While it had been quite an awkward chat between the 3 after that whole lack of clothing mishap, Hinata didn't really mind since she had gotten her Naruto-kun back. She slowly and softly ran her fingers across Naruto's chest who just mumbled something as she snuggled into his side. Oh how she missed the moments like these and she would not allow anything to threaten them… not even Naruto himself.

Naruto had explained to both Hitomi and her on what had happened and while the whole incident with the drugs was not entirely Naruto's fault… he still should have sought help out earlier, instead of trying to ride through it. "Well maybe he will take this as a lesson." Hinata softly whispered as she slowly drifted to sleep in Naruto's arms.

They had decided along with the Hokage that this whole incident never happened and the death of the little girl to go unmarked. And while it felt wrong to leave no memory of the young girl… it had to be done so that no leverage could be used against Naruto.

Aside from that, the rest of the week passed fairly normally, the only difference was that Kurenai-sensei was still away on a mission. And Naruto's rank of acting Chunin was extended till Anko and Kurenai's return so that he could lead Team 8 in doing their daily D-ranks and the occasional C-ranks.

It was as Team 8 was heading back to Konoha, when they bumped into Team 7 who were returning back from Wave Country. With Sasuke look as pissed off as ever… maybe it had something to do with the giant burlap bags him and Sai were carrying.

They were greeted by Kakashi who as usual was reading his favorite book, "Yo where you guys coming from?" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto gave him a smile back and said, "Just returning from a C-rank mission Kakashi-sensei, how was Wave Country after I left?"

"Take a look for yourself." Kakashi said as she made a motion toward Sasuke and Sai. "All of this is fan mail and gifts for you."

Sasuke and Sai both threw the giant packages toward Naruto, Sai had a smile while Sasuke just sneered at Naruto and said, "I don't understand why we had to carry all of this back for the dobe anyway… those idiots in Wave country should have just mailed them instead of making us carry them."

Kakashi gave Sasuke an eye smile then patted his head and said to him, "Now, now Sasuke-chan... giggle giggle… they paid us to do it think of it as a D-rank mission…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sasuke yelled out.

Kakashi just let out another giggle while Kiba questioned while grinning, "Sasuke-chan?"

Sai gave Kiba a smile then said, "A nickname he was rewarded after he was defeated by a superior Shinobi."

This intensified Kiba's curiosity as he asked, "Tell me more." Kiba happily said.

Just as Sai was about to say something he was interrupted by Sakura, "SHUT UP SAI, STOP TRYING TO EMBARRASS SASUKE-KUN!"

Sai ignored Sakura and said, "Remember that kunoichi that was with Zabuza?" Kiba nodded

"Yeah she was really hot of course I would remember her!"

Sai continuing said, "Well Sasuke-chan believed himself strong enough to defeat her in battle, and dared to challenge her while saying that after he defeated her he would take her back to Konoha to be his servant… Safe to say he lost, badly too and while he was able to unlock his Sharingan… he passed out when she fired her ice senbon right into his balls I believe them to be destroyed now, he also let out the girliest and most high pitched scream I've ever heard in my life… though I must say the howler monkeys screech comes very close to matching it."

Kiba burst out laughing while Sasuke just snarled and yelled, "SAI YOU BASTARD, IMMA KILL YOU!"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke shoulder and said, "Calm down now Sasuke-chan or I might start having second thoughts on recommending Team 7 for the chunin exams…"

Sasuke just growled at Kakashi while giving the man a glare, He would take his sensei's crap for now… but soon with his newly unlocked Sharingan he would surpass all of these idiots… than they would see who would have the last laugh.

To the side by the large burlap bags Shino was looking through one of the bags when he stood up holding an instant photograph in his hand with a blush on his face, "While Sai's story is quite entertaining I believe we should turn our attention to bagful of… racy photos…"

Kiba bounced over the moment he heard the word racy photos and grabbed the photo out of Shino's hand immediately his eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "SWEET KAMI! SHE MIGHT AS WELL WEAR NOTHING AT ALL."

But before Kiba could appreciate the photo anymore Hinata snatched it out of his hands, "She turned it over and read the note written in lipstick on the back.

**Too my loving Daimyo-sama**

**Please come visit me I your ASSistance!**

It came complete with a large heart drawn on it and the girl's name… Hinata flipped it back over to look at the photo and blushed lightly but ultimately glared at it heavily, the nerve on this woman she was minimum 30 years old and she was wearing a leotard that was at least 2 sizes too small.

On the other hand at this moment Kiba took the opportunity to dig through the pile of pictures with a face splitting grin. "You think that girl that hangs out with Zabuza sent Naruto-sensei one of these pictures." Kiba asked to nobody in particular, hearing this Hinata focused her glare onto Kiba than grabbed him by his ear…

"Ow…OW OW WAIT HINATA THAT HURTS!" Kiba cried out in pain, as Hinata dragged him away from the bag. After dragging Kiba out of her way she reached inside her sleeves and with a poof she unsealed some pieces of highly flammable paper and a set of matches, right as Kiba was about to ask what Hinata was going to do she threw the paper onto the bag of photos then lit a match and threw that onto the bag as well causing the entire thing to go up in flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Sasuke and Kiba yelled out though for completely different reasons.

Kiba fell on his knees while clutching and crying onto the bottom of Hinata's Kimono, "WHY HINATA! WHY MUST YOU TAKE AWAY THE PHOTOS!

Sasuke on the other hand had a shocked expression on his face, he couldn't believe it he dragged the giant heavy bag all the way back to Konoha just for Hinata to destroy it within minutes…

Naruto let out a loud cough and said, "Kiba let go of Hinata." With a drip of venom in his voice, while he knew Kiba wasn't doing anything perverted to Hinata… but Kiba was still a pervert regardless and Naruto didn't like it when prevents touched his Hinata-hime.

Kiba let go of Hinata but didn't stop crying at the loss of those wonderful photos. Hinata turned her sights onto the second bag ready to burn that one as well, but Naruto halted her by raising a hand while he reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Fear not Hinata… this bag does not contain the same improper materials as the last one. These are just letters of gratitude and other little tokens of appreciation", Naruto said as he took out a little knit doll of him and handed it to Hinata.

"Oh this is cute…" Hinata said as she examined the doll which actually looked quite like Naruto. But the more she stared at it the more she had bad thoughts about what the person who made it could have done to it…

They could have snuggled with it while they slept…  
They could have made out with it…

Or the worst they could have used it as a fill in for Naruto for their more… perverted desires!

Instantly Hinata shifted her hand so she was only holding the doll with her thumb and index finger by one strand of its hair. Hinata made a mental note to have everything in that bag disinfected before Naruto did anything with them.

Dropping the doll back inside the bag, Hinata created a shadow clone to bring it back to the Hyuga compound, so she could personally see to it that the stuff inside was cleaned properly.

"Well I'm sure there's going to be more of that from Wave Country… you are very popular in Wave Country Naruto-kun…" Kakashi said…

"Speaking of Wave Country… Are you going to sign up for the chunin exams?"

Naruto along with the entire Team 8 sweet-dropped, "Those two things have no colorations what so ever..." They all thought.

Naruto let out a sigh then said, "Well Hokage-sama personally registered me for it… he thought I was going to have second thoughts on signing up…"

Kakashi said with a sense of pride in his voice, "For the Sandaime to personally recommend you and submit your application, I have to say that speaks volumes about your skill as a Shinobi."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and said with a small smile, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei it's only because you Yamato-sensei… and my other sensei's… taught my so well." Naruto said purposely excluding Itachi from the list as to not infuriate the time bomb that was Sasuke Uchiha…

Kiba who had apparently gotten over the loss of the photos immediately pounced onto Naruto's back, "Say Naruto-sensei! Do you want to recommend us for the Chunin exams you know how awesome I am… and Shino and Hinata as well!"

Naruto pushed Kiba's face away his own and said, "I hope you don't do this to Kurenai-sensei when you want something from her… and as for your request I cannot do that because I am not your jonin-sensei only she or the Hokage can apply you for the exams."

"Ah dam." Kiba said looking immediately depressed, seeing this Naruto said in an attempt to cheer Kiba up. "While I can't personally register Team 8, I could always put it a good word for you with Kurenai-sensei."

"Really?" Kiba asked with in a chipper mood.

Naruto just nodded and said, "Of course… since we finished our C-rank in record time why don't I treat you guys to lunch while we wait our turn to meet with the Hokage?"

Kiba fist pumped the air, "Yeah that sounds awesome let's go!" Kiba said as he began marching toward food district of Konoha, he walked a few feet the turned around and asked. "What are we eating anyway?"

Naruto answered, "Cinnamon buns."

Kiba let out a long groan, "Again!"

Naruto just said while Hinata dragged him by the arm toward the bakery, "Yep again."

**Two week later**

Kurenai and Anko had both returned from their nearly 2 month long mission scouting out potential hide outs for Orochimaru, they were all pretty much dead ends… most of the bases were all either long abandoned or recently decommissioned. Anko was pissed that she didn't get a chance to go at that snake bastard that made her life miserable but a mission is a mission, at the end of the day she got paid and another A-rank mission under her belt.

Among the firsts things Anko did when she got back to Konoha was eat dango… make out with Naruto… eat more dango… train Naruto into the ground to make up for lost time then eat more dango… life was great for her. Though she wished that she got to spend more time with Naruto outside of training, it seemed he had a very set time schedule some days would be completely devoted to Hinata, the next would be helping at the Yamanaka flower shop then after that day was helping Hana at the vet and afterwards came Anko's time with him… which she spent mostly eating dango.

What could you say… Anko loved her dango, and kami bless the person that makes her choose between Naruto and her favorite treat…

And while Anko ate her dango, Hinata on the other hand had her hands full with training and dealing with all the 'gifts' Naruto received from the denizens of Wave Country.

Hinata pretty much served as a filter for all incoming mail for Naruto, she did not want him to have to lay eyes on any girl's naked body outside of hers… giggle giggle… and maybe the other girls in the harem… but mostly if Naruto's eyes should be wandering on any girls naked torso it should be hers... and sometimes her harem sisters… just sometimes.

At first it had seemed cute and all when the drawings from 6-8 year old girls came, some consisted of them being married to Naruto standing at the alter… disapprove of that, others with them and Naruto holding hands and running through a meadow… disapprove of that, and the really ridiculous ones with them kissing Naruto… DEFINTELY DISAPPROVE! These girls were what 6-8 years old where were they learning all of this!

Was she like this when she was their age? Hinata's eye twitched slightly as she turned her head toward one of the walls in their room which was plastered full of drawings of her and Naruto she had done… Well maybe she was just a tiny bit like them when she was younger, but still this was getting out of hand.

And the worst thing about it was that Naruto felt he was obligated to write back to them! He would summon an army of his clones and have them spend hours upon hours just writing his thanks and appreciations even though Hinata had clearly informed him that this was just going to encourage them to write and send more stuff.

But he still did it because he believed that as a former Daimyos he owed it to his people to write back to them, dam Naruto and his sexy sense of honor!

But at least they were all the way in Wave country and couldn't really do anything other than send lewd photos and write love letters, on the other hand the females of the Hyuga clan could do other things.

Hinata remembered once walking into one of the laundry rooms to find one of the female servants rubbing one of the knit dolls of Naruto across her face which held a look of giddiness. Or the other time when she walked in on a whole group of them drawing pictures of Naruto and them together and laughing and giggling at some of the intricate scenarios they had drawn up…

And while they would apologize to her, Hinata knew ultimately that the moment she turned her back and left the room they would resume their giggling and fantasizing. But at the end of the day Hinata had one thing that they didn't… and that was that she was the one that got to really kiss, hug and love Naruto-kun not those other girls...

"TAKE THAT" Hinata yelled while punching the air in front of her.

A moment later she heard a knocking on the door as somebody asked, "Hinata-sama are you alright, I heard yelling?"

Slightly embarrassed at her actions, Hinata replied, "No I'm alright thank you for your concern." Then returned back to her work filtering through Naruto-kun's never ending supply of fan mail.

**Couple of days later**

Konohamaru ran as fast as he could down the alleyway but he slipped and tumbled and few times and landed on the floor he quickly turned his head around and saw an approaching shadow around the bend of the alleyway, quickly he scrambled back up to his feet and began running again for his life again. He was so engrossed in looking behind him; Konohamaru didn't even see or realize he was going to run into somebody until it was too late.

"UMPH" Konohamaru said as he fell onto his behind, then he was roughly picked up by the collar of his shirt and bought to face level with a… cat?

The cat then said, "Yo… Punk ass kid you just bumped into me."

Not really knowing what to do Konohamaru just let out a loud scream… "HELP I'M BEING ABDUCTED BY A GIANT CAT! BOSS HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO BE A SCRATCHING POST!"

A girl behind the boy said, "Kankuro watch you're language around children, and for Kami's sake put him down!"

The newly dubbed Kankuro said as he pulled back his fist and turned his head to the girl behind him, "No way… first this punk runs into me without saying sorry then he calls me a giant cat, I'm going to show him a thing or two in manners!" Kankuro turned his head back forward and too his surprise, he was no longer clenching the boy's shirt in his hand but he was clenching nothing but air and his fist that had been drawn back to punch the boy was now being held in place by the hand of a tall blond boy with the little kid standing next to him.

The blond boy gave him a smile and said, "My apologies Shinobi-san… my friend here seemed to have gotten a little too carried away with the game we were playing and he is sincerely sorry for bumping into you before."

Naruto said as he forced Konohamaru to bend his head slightly in repent.

Kankuro shook his hand free from Naruto's grip and said with a hmph, "Well since you're willing to apologize then I'll let you off the hook this time kid, but watch where you're going next time!"

Naruto was going to answer for Konohamaru but was interrupted by a smug voice from behind him, "Huh apologizing to strangers from other villages… how weak have you become dobe…"

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke standing a couple of feet behind him with the smug as ever look, since Naruto was no longer the acting Chunin of Team. Apparently full blown arrogant Sasuke had reemerged, Naruto scowled at that… just when it seemed like he was making the tiniest of improvements, Sasuke takes 5 steps backwards…

Sai who was also standing nearby say, "I do not see how Naruto-sama is weak? Suna is one of our allies and meaningless fights before the chunin exams would do nothing but damage our already strained alliance with Suna, Am I not correct Naruto-sama.?"

Naruto turned and gave Sai a smile and a nod, though he really wanted to know how Sai knew about the tension between Suna and Konoha. But that he would save that for another day as suddenly Kurama said to Naruto.

"Kid! There's somebody strange in that tree behind the girl!"

Naruto turned around and looked up at the tree, while he couldn't see anybody there he could feel the chakra radiating off them even though they were trying to suppress it. Turning over to the girl Naruto said. "And I assume that the boy in the tree is with you guys?

Both the girl and Kankuro tensed hearing this; Kankuro took a few steps back from Naruto as suddenly a red head boy appeared in front of Naruto with a sand shunshin.

He said in a cold voice, "Pathetic you're a disgrace to our village Kankuro…" Turning back toward Naruto the red haired boy said, "You on the other hand are strong… you're different… you're like me!"

Out of nowhere inside Naruto's mind Kurama began roaring with laughter, "It's the little one tailed pip squeak Shukaku sealed inside the boy. And judging by the large black rings around the boy's eye's then Shukaku's eternal bitching must keep him awake at night. I swear if I didn't personally know that Shukaku was male then I would have guessed he was a female constantly pmsing with all the whining and moaning he does."

"Or it could be the byproduct of a faulty seal… nevertheless I would be careful Naruto regardless of how many tails a bijuu has they are still extremely powerful entities." Hashirama added on.

Kurama reached over and patted Hashirama on the head a few times, though because of Kurama's giant size it just made Hashirama's knees buckle. "Aw Shodai-chan I didn't know you thought so highly of us." Kurama said as he let out another giant roar of laughter.

Back in the outside world Naruto said to Gaara, "Yes we are similar aren't we… we are both scorned and hated by the ones we protect… and we both have found ways to deal with it…however I am very intrigued on the specifics though?"

Gaara's eyes widened hearing Naruto say that, than his face screwed into a maniacal grin. "Of course I will oblige you in my methods, when I get a little thirst I just precede to have my daily consumption of blood from my enemies that's what keeps me going, and you know what mother is telling me! Your blood is what will quench my thirst …"

Naruto took a step forward so both their foreheads were nearly touching and matched Gaara's grin, "I welcome you to come try… because I dearly await that day you do… brother!"

"I do as well." Gaara said as he took a step backwards, "Kankuro Temari we are leaving." In a swirl of sand the 3 of them were gone.

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto and asked, "Hey boss what was that whole thing about? He looks nothing like you how is he your brother?"

Wrapping a hand around Konohamaru's shoulder Naruto led him away while saying to him, "I will tell you one day Konohamaru, but for now promise me that if you ever see those guys again… you will steer clear of them, they are very dangerous people."

Konohamaru just nodded and said, "Alright boss."

Sai watched as Naruto and Konohamaru left and said to Sasuke, "You see Uchiha-chan not all disputes need to be settled with fighting, if you had taken a page out of Naruto-sama's book then maybe you will still have your balls."

"SHUT UP SAI! MY BALLS ARE JUST FINE" Sasuke responded and then stormed off it anger.

With a confused look Sai asked Sakura, "Why is he so mad… it's not like he was going to ever use it anyway."

Sakura was going to take a swing at Sai for mocking her precious Sasuke-kun but he was already walking away from her. Split between going to comfort Sasuke or beating up Sai… well her choice was obvious.

Little did the group of both Suna and Konoha Shinobi know they were being watched from the shadows the whole time, "Namikaze-kun the photos do no justice for your actual looks. I can't wait to meet you soon." The spy said as she melded back into the shadows.

**Later That night**

**Hotel **

Gaara had locked himself up in his sphere of sand, this was the first time in a long time he was actually worried. Why was Gaara worried well because Shukaku for once wasn't actually constantly whispering maddening thoughts of bloodlust and death to him… ever since that meeting with that Naruto Shukaku had been unnaturally quiet, heck Gaara was tempted to try sleeping at the moment he doubt that Shukaku would even want to take control of his body and risk stomping on the Kyubi's home turf. It wasn't hard for Shukaku to realize it was Kurama the moment Naruto had appeared, the absurd amounts of ambient malevolent chakra that saturated the air was clear evidence on who it was.

But Shukaku couldn't blame Kurama for that, heck if he had a near infinite source of chakra then he would also be flaunting his chakra everywhere. But he didn't so Shukaku would need to bide his time and then attack when Kurama least expected it then he would show that overgrown fox a thing or two about power.

**Day of the Chunin exams**

Hinata groaned slightly as she felt the rays of the sun hit her face, she snuggled deeper into Naruto in order to preserve what little time she had left before they had to wake up. Today was the day of the Chunin exams and that most likely meant that Naruto and her would be separated for the next few days, Anko had dropped them hints here and there on how the test was going to be and Hinata was most displeased with having to live in the forest of death for a few nights without her favorite pillow, sigh… the life of a Shinobi

She had long gotten over the fear of that forest, when she and Naruto were 8 Anko took them there and left them their alone overnight… without informing the rest of the Hyuga clan. Safe to say Hitomi called to arm basically the entire branch family and was ready to flip Konoha inside out to find her daughter and future son-in-law…

And she would have done it had Anko not walked by compound to investigate all the noise and activity, Anko being Anko told Hitomi what she had done with Naruto and Hinata and never before had anybody in the entire Hyuga clan seen the levels of rage rolling off Hitomi… even the Sandaime's encounter with Hitomi a few years earlier didn't match up too this amount.

I mean it was perfectly understandable you put two 8 year old children in a forest that basically was renowned for killing genin and potential chunin… yeah you would be a little more than just upset.

Hitomi quickly disbanded her search parties and dragged Anko along with her into the forest of death and basically slaughtered everything in her path to find Naruto and Hinata.

When they found the two children the sight was rather comedic, a nice little one family wooden house had been built high or most likely grown by Naruto on the side of one of the trees and a nice little spiral stair case wrapped around the tree trunk leading from the house all the way to the floor.

Hinata at the base of the tree sweeping the floor like she had been doing it for her whole life, completely ignoring the fact that they were inside the bloody forest of death!

Hinata even pretended they were just lost travelers stopping by for tea and directions for fun, "Oh! Travelers we don't get many in this neck of the woods, my husband is out hunting he will be back shortly will you join us for tea?"

Hinata said with a cheerful and happy demeanor. She just loved it when she got the chance to call Naruto her husband

Hitomi's eye twitched violently at this as she tried to process this absurd situation in her mind

…

…

…

…

Sadly her mind just couldn't compute what in the world was going on, but any further thought would have to wait as leaves rustling to the side of her immediately attracted her attention. Even though she had thoroughly thinned the population of wild creatures inside the forest when she cut her path to Naruto and Hinata but that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down.

Focusing on the spot where the sound was coming from and the vegetation was shaking violently, she tensed up waiting for whatever was in that bush and when Naruto walked out with a tiny grin and dragging a giant dead boar by one of its tusk behind him Hitomi sweat dropped.

Thank god Naruto decided to be more serious at the moment when he asked, "Lady Hitomi it's a surprise to see you here and is that Anko-chan you are dragging behind you?

Hitomi released Anko's shirt from her grip and walked over to Naruto and Hinata grabbing them both into a hug, "We were so worried about you two when you didn't come home!"

Anko rubbed the back of her head slightly and said, "Oops I might have forgot to inform the Hyuga clan about our special training…" Hitomi gave her a glare which Anko just responded with. "What I was going to get dango you can't blame me!"

Safe to say that training inside the forest of death was over the moment Hitomi found them and punishment for Anko had been dealt out swiftly… no tea or dango for a week, and for Anko that was hell and a lesson well learnt…

Back with Hinata she lifted herself off of Naruto's body as her inner pervert groaned at the loss of Naruto's warm torso. Puberty could be a bitch sometimes… aside from the now monthly periods Hinata was experiencing. Her sensual dreams of Naruto had increased in both levels of perverseness and frequency, sometimes it would include doing things that were so kinky or weird that Hinata often wondered where in Kami's name did they came from… but in the name of all that was Hyuga she wanted to try it

But regardless she didn't have time to think about such matters, what was her number one priority now was preparing herself for the Chunin exams, she had to make her Naruto-kun proud and also her clan...

She and the rest of Team 8 were to meet up with Kurneai-sensei for some last minute advice then head to the academy for the first part of the exam.

Naruto on the other hand was just going to head straight to the academy because Anko being Anko was just going to sleep in and be lazy till she had to help with the second part of exam.

Tenderly stroking Naruto's cheek and giving him a soft peck on the lips she stood up to begin her day.

**Few Hours later**

Naruto was heading by himself toward the academy, thus the life of a one man team… but in reality the benefits outweighed the cons of this set up, one example was pay for missions was only split between him and Anko instead of between 4 people then there was the issue with team chemisty, because Naruto made his own team even though his clones could be rowdy sometimes. They worked together in perfect unison. And lastly Anko's favorite benefit was all the privacy they got with each other.

Entering the Academy Naruto took the stairs one flight up and noticed that standing by the door to room 301 were two Genin… or two supposed Genin. Naruto gave them a cheerful wave before heading up another flight of stairs.

The two disguised Chunin sweet dropped at being so easily spotted by Naruto, well they couldn't blame him the boy was rumored to be near jonin level already so something like a simple genjutsu or henge couldnt get by him.

Naruto arrived at the designated room earlier than most of the other contestants as Naruto was only one of the few people in the room. If Naruto had to estimate there was only 3-4 teams at the moment in the room, none of them of which he knew.

But he didn't have to wait longer until the room started filling up with more familiar faces, there was Team 10, Team 9 and Team 7 that was now waiting for the exam to start, Naruto was having a conversation with Ino about flowers when suddenly he felt somebody lean on his back and whisper into his ear in a low sensual voice, "Hello Namikaze-kun."

Naruto immediately tensed up hearing somebody call him that and that fact that he did not recognize the voice to be Anko's or Hinata's scared him slightly. While Ino didn't hear what the girl had said to Naruto she was pissed that some random hussy from Kami knows where could come and interrupt her Naruto and me time… she moved to push her off Naruto but Naruto stopped her when he raised a hand to halt her movements.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in a serious tone with a slightly turn of his head to face the girl behind him.

"A moment of your time, I just want to talk." The girl said as she traced Naruto's jawline with her finger slowly, Ino on the other hand was fuming with anger… just what power did this girl hold over Naruto and while Naruto had multiple girlfriends, Ino knew he was still extremely loyal to each of them and would never cheat on them. So she slowly realized that this girl must have some power over him.

Naruto stood up from his seat and followed the girl to a corner at the back near the windows. Only when she turned around to face him did he get his first chance to properly see what she looked like, she had short black hair with pupil-less eyes similar to Hinata's but hers with pink instead of lavender. But really what concerned Naruto was her standard Iwa uniform and hitai-ate.

She reached up to stroke his face, but Naruto caught her wrist gently and held her lightly in place. As to not hurt a foreign Shinobi he knew nothing about, "How do you know about that name?" Naruto asked in a deadly serious tone.

She let out a giggle while lifting her other hand to rub across his chest and replied, "You know… the bingo books really do no justice on your real looks… Namikaze-kun" once again whispering out the last part quietly so no one else would hear. "And seriously the blind death and stupid in Iwa could tell the similarities between you and your father… how most of the population of Konoha doesn't is a real shocker to me…"

"Well I would be most thankful if you don't run around spreading the truth to everybody… it could cause major riots to break out… and I seem to be at the disadvantage of not knowing who you are." Naruto responded as he let go of her wrist. This allowed her hand to continue its path toward Naruto's face as she leaned her body into him then when her lips were just mere inches from his face she whispered seductively out, "My name is Kurotsuchi… but you can call me Kuro-chan and about your request… I will if you promise to marry me."

She leaned in to kiss him but jumped back when a loud bang shook the room, turning her head toward the noise she barely had time to lean back and dodge the rooms sliding door flying at her effectively splitting her from Naruto. The door smashed through the window and fell to the ground below but Kurotsuchi's attention was drawn to the girl that was now standing in front of her.

By the look of her eyes Kurotsuchi could tell she was a Hyuga clan member, and while Hinata looked angry as hell she still said in a sophisticated voice, "Now maybe I didn't hear correctly from outside but I swore you just asked MY HUSBAND to marry you!" well at least Hinata said it rather quietly and only Kurotsuchi had heard her, because other people were staring at the two kunoichi expecting a fight to break out at any moment between them.

"Now, now princess… why don't you go home and play tea party with your royals and servants. This is where real Shinobi come to play. So take your kimono, hairstyle and pampered self and trot on home where your ponies await." Kurotsuchi responded

Hinata gave the Iwa kunoichi a slight leer at the jab at her attire and hair style. "Well clearly my skill as a Shinobi is high enough to allow me to dress as regal as I please… unlike some unsophisticated fools I see."

While Hinata was never much of a trash talker, she felt the need at the moment to stake her claim on Naruto. Even though she was sharing him already… this Iwa kunoichi didn't need to know that.

"Well maybe we should put your belief in your skill to the test then princess!" Kurotsuchi said as she raised her hand in front of Hinata and flexed it slightly as it started hardening into a fist of stone.

"I agree." Hinata responded as she flared her Byakugan and raised a chakra laced palm.

But before either of them could get any further in their threats a loud voice boomed in the room, "QUIET DOWN MAGGOTS! AND GET TO YOUR ASSIGNED SEATS!"

Seeing the broken door and broken window Ibiki was intrigued, though you couldn't really blame these kids… you had hundreds of adrenaline pumped genin from different countries packed into a room you expected a fight or two to break out.

As the students went to take their seats Naruto found that his seat was conveniently located next to Hinata. Who by the way was ecstatic about this, from here she could keep an eye out for those who wanted to steal her Naruto-kun away especially that Iwa Kunoichi

Ibiki walked to the front of the room as the last few genin took their seats and said to them, "Okay brats listen up because I'm only going to say this once. My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be your examiner for the first part of the Chunin exams… I've notice that already there has been animosity between the participators in this room but for now there will be no more fighting in this room or you and your team will be disqualified and thrown out."

Turning to the blackboard Ibiki started writing the rules of his part of the exam on it. There was no cheating and if you were caught you were penalized by the proctors for it. Then there was how the test was administered everybody started with 10 points and if you got a question wrong they deducted a point off and if you were caught cheating they deducted a point off. And lastly if you lost all or points then you and your team was booted out.

After letting the few nervous mumbles quiet down, Ibiki signaled for the test to begin, turning his test over Naruto let out a sigh when he saw it and thought to himself, could they be any more obvious with this… no mere genin could solve these questions and by giving that whole speech about not cheating then they were basically just giving the test away… well at least for the people who used their brain.

And while most of the other genin were cheating already some hadn't realized that the point of the test yet. Like Sasuke for example who was glaring holes into his test, Sharingan not so useful when there's nothing to copy is there Uchiha…

While Sakura on the other hand was finally useful for something… brain smarts. But still even with all the books she had read the test was still incredibly difficult for her as she was sweating and concentrating heavily on her paper.

Naruto just shook his head slightly and turned his test back over then closed his eyes to meditate for a while… at least until he had the answers. When Hinata had knocked that door through the window it had created the opportunity Naruto needed, at any given moment Naruto had dozens of his shadow clone scattered throughout Konoha. And more important there was one in this room right now… high above on one of the overhanging lights perched a small bird that looked very much like Yondaime-sama.

It hopped around the light while occasionally peering over to investigate the going on's below, Naruto had to admit his clone was giving the performance of a life time it did this for another 10-15 minutes before flying back out the window and once out of sight… POOF!

With the memories flooding into him Naruto slipped his index finger and thumb under his forehead protector to massage his forehead from the sudden influx of knowledge, turning his paper back over he quickly jotted down all the answers he had gotten and afterwards laid back returning to his meditation. He would need to conserve his energy for whatever Anko threw at him later.

**Why Iwagakure sent a Genin Team**

**2 months ago Tsuchikage's office**

It was another paperwork filled day for Onoki as he sat at his desk, going through the normal everyday forms. Mission scrolls, reports from the borders, reports on the students in the academies and one invitation to the Chunin exams being hosted by Konoha. This was not the first one that the Sandaime Hokage had sent to him and like the rest Onoki ignored them, Iwa still had a bone to pick with the now deceased Yondaime but since at the moment it was a time of peace. The best Onoki could do was ignore the Hokage's letters and basically give him a proverbial middle finger.

Tossing the letter of invitation into the trashcan Onoki picked up the next document which was labeled.

**URGENT  
NEW DEVELOPMENT**

Onoki licked his finger and opened the document with a bored look on his face, on more than one occasion did his council members over exaggerate on the severity of the forms. So Onoki wasn't expecting much from this until he read the first line in which his eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he immediately hit the intercom and called for his Commanding Jonin Kitsuchi who was also his son to report to his office.

Only a few minutes pass when Kitsuchi entered his father's office, he looked in to see his father floating above the ground staring out the window with his back to him. Kitsuchi asked, "You wished to see me father?"

Without turning to face Kitsuchi Onoki responded, "Read the document on my desk…"

Kitsuchi walked over and picked it up and like his father he was very clearly shocked at the implications of the documents. "The Yondaime has a son?" Kitsuchi asked as he flipped through the documents and pictures.

Onoki was just about to reply when suddenly he heard banging and scuffling from the ventilation shaft from the ceiling of his office. Both men stared up at the opening on the ceiling as it shook as if somebody was trying to either break or open it.

When the grate finally swung open a book dropped down from it and landed on the floor and opening, the book had opened when it hit the floor and what both men saw was a picture of the Yondaime. Onoki immediately floated over to it and picked it up. It was the bio of the Yondaime ripped out of an old Bingo book.

But the part that irritated Onoki to no end was the fact that the part where it said

**RUN ON SIGHT **

The word "RUN" had been crossed out and instead replaced to become

**HUG ON SIGHT **

Tiny hearts were drawn all around it and around the Yondaime's picture, more banging and shuffling was heard in the ventilation and then finally a young girl fell down and landed on her butt. Onoki growled at her and asked, "Kurotsuchi is this yours!"

Kurotsuchi grabbed the book from her grandfather's hands and said, "And what if it is old man!"

Onoki face palmed and thought, "Where did I go wrong tell me former Tsuchikage's what did I do wrong in my past life that you have to punish me like this!"

See it is often said that every man women and child in Iwagakure despised the Yondaime with all their hearts and would chase him and his kin to the ends of the earth for revenge for their fallen comrades.

But that statement wasn't entirely true see… while the male Shinobi hated the Yondaime a lot of it had subsided… and as for the kunoichi they were smitten by the Yondaime's handsome features and skill in combat especially the younger generation and his granddaughter while extremely loyal to Iwagakure was definitely no exception to that.

Heck Onoki swore that Kurotsuchi was the president of the Yondaime's fan club… but he would never admit it for the sake of his honor…

Onoki tried to snatch the book back from his granddaughter and said, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop worshiping that man!"

Kurotsuchi playing keep away with her grandfather just responded with, "Oh move on old man! That was years ago and you can't hold a grudge over something that you started!"

"DON'T YOU ARE TRY TO TEACH ME ON HOW TO DEAL WITH POLITICS! I won't take any of your advice especially not from a pubescent brat like you! Now give me the book before I beat the Yondaime fan girl out of you with it then destroy it in front of you!" Onoki said angrily.

Kitsuchi who had been watching this whole time just let out a sigh, these two were always arguing with each other over the tiniest of things. And while he disliked the fact that his daughter was so infatuated with the Yondaime, she was loyal to Iwa and he trusted her to make the right decisions in life even if she was absurd like being infatuated with a dead person… she would grow out of it...

Though the next thing that came out of his daughters mouth was rather concerning.

"I want to go to Konoha for the exams this year!" Kurotsuchi demanded.

"OUT OF THE QUSTION! THE ONLY WAY YOU'RE GOING TO KONOHA IS THROUGH MY DEAD BODY!" Onoki yelled back.

Kurotsuchi leered slightly at her grandfather and said, "I thought you were known as Onoki of both scales… so much for being a fence sitter when you refuse to let go of what the Yondaime did… for years even though the Sandaime Hokage has sent his sympathies and petitioned for a formation of an alliance between our two nations, but you in your ever stubborn demeanor just ignored every single one of those letters… Now I'm offering you the chance to establish a lasting alliance with Konoha you cannot turn this away!"

"And what if I do deny you requests… what if I just demote you and have sentence you to non-stop D-ranks for the next year. What will you do then my dear granddaughter?" Onoki responded with annoyance clear in his voice. His granddaughter had definitely hit on a few sensitive points

Kurotsuchi just gave him a smirk and said, "I'll report you to the Daimyo then…"

Kitsuchi decided to step in before it got out of hand, "Kurotsuchi apologize to the Tsuchikage immediately! You can't just threaten Tsuchikage-sama like that even if he is family…"

Without breaking her glare with her grandfather Kurotsuchi just said, "Butt out dad! This is between me and the old man."

Kitsuchii was shocked at her response and was even more shocked when his father said to him, "Yeah stay out Kitsuchi… I want to hear what this little brat wants to say! So what are you going to report me for girl!"

"Clearly incompetence old man! You are so blinded by your age and hatred that you can no longer lead this village!"

Onoki asked with a raised eyebrow, "And why would the Daimyo believe anything you say? What would say too convince him."

"Simple." Kurotsuchi responded, "By informing him that you are denying my plan which is basically denying me from securing the safety of Iwakgaure and its people."

"How is your absurd plan going to apparently secure the safety of Iwagakure? Onoki asked with a lace of amusment in his voice

"If he is really the Yondaime's son than one day the truth will come out, and when the truth does come out let's say one of our Shinobi attacks him or his family for some grudge that they still hold because you refuse to resolve it. Then hypothetically speaking let's say the Yondaime's son knows the Hiraishin… what will stop him from using it to finish off what his father started… and whose fault will it be then? None other than your old self who refused to make let go of a grudge and basically impose it on everybody living in your city." Kurotsuchi responded.

Onoki clenched his fist slightly than closed his eyes in thought or a moment and said, "FINE, go to the dammed exams this year for all I care… and take Suzumebachi with you maybe she can earn her family some respect back… and realize that if you mess this up… it's on your head not mine!" with that said Onoki picked up the documents on Naruto and threw them at Kurotsuchi who caught them and opened them to see the photo of Naruto and immediately a blush adorned her face. She softly whispered to herself, "Namikaze-kun you're mine!"

* * *

You guys voted and here it is… a sample of my newest story

**Hinata's and I **

(Potential story name feel free to recommend a different one)

Night had fallen over the city of Konoha and most of its residents had long retreated to their abodes, the only people who were left out were Anbu patrols and people getting off of work late or couples going home after a late dinner.

But the peaceful silence was broken when a noise of cackling electricity and a sharp burst of blue night erupted on top of a random house, somehow it didn't catch the attention of any of the patrolling Anbu's and when the dust had settled. On top of the roof in a kneeling postion was one Hinata Hyuga… though there was something different about her.

She bent her head side to side to stretch out the soreness in her neck, which led to a few satisfying pops and cracks.

Why was Hinata on top of a roof top at 11 in the middle of the night night? Safe to say she didn't know herself… Apparently she had long grown annoyed and mad at Menma for leaving her in Konoha alone to the point where she has resorted to a forbidden teleportation jutsu she had found buried inside the Hyuga vaults.

It seemed simple enough to use all she needed was an anchor that would be used as a link to transport her to the owner of said object. First she had tried to use pieces of Menma's clothing that he had left in her room and to her annoyance it didn't work.

So Hinata had to take it up to the next level, Menma's blood.

She just so happened to have a small vial of it and if by any luck because she had sealed it alway in a scroll then there would be some residue chakra remaining. Pouring Menma's blood onto the teleportation seal she had drawn she activated it. To her shock she was quickly enveloped in red chakra and then a flash of light and then she found herself on this rooftop.

But regardless she set her mind to completing the mission which was to find that bastard Menma… which would be followed by raping him until he passed out as revenge!

Looking up to see if she could spot any landmarks she nearly tore her own hair out in anger… it was the blasted Hokage monument. "DAM YOU MENMA YOU'VE BEEN IN KONOHA THIS WHOLE TIME! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!" Hinata angrily thought to herself.

Giving herself a moment to calm down she caught onto a conversation drifting up from the alleyway below her.

"I'm so sorry my love that we have to hide our love from the rest of the world, you know that I love you with all my heart but at the moment it's not safe for us to make this relationship public. And it kills me inside but I fear for your safety so much dear. But you do understand the affection I show that banshee is just a ruse right? It might seem like it but I will never have feelings for her ever again!"

Hinata's eyes widened she recognize that voice anyway though this one seemed less forceful and dark it was definitely that bastard Menma!

Soon a female voice that was very familiar to Hinata responded in a soft delicate tone. "I believe you, and I don't care if we have to hide forever just promise you will always love me and only me!"

It just seemed so familiar but Hinata couldn't put her finger on it… but wait she had bigger fish to fry. Like beating the shit out of Menma for cheating on her, peering over the edge of the roof she was defintely sure that the fucker was Menma even in the dark alleyway she could recognize his bloody silhouette anywhere.

"So he thinks I'm a banshee HUH!" Hinata thought. Well she was going to show him who was a banshee, just as the two was about to kiss she jumped toward them and aimed a drop kick for Menma's head.

She assumed he would block or dodge it, but to her surprise he didn't and took the full blunt of the attack sending him flying out of the dark alleyway and into the lit streets.

"What in the name of Hyuga!" Hinata thought, "blonde hair and horrendous fashion sense!" But regardless she ran over and grabbed Menma by his collar and shook him violently.

"SO THIS IS WHAT IT'S GOTTEN TO MENMA HUH! I THOUGHT U LOVED ME EVEN THOUGH YOU NEVER SAID IT, I THOUGHT ALL THOSE NIGHTS WE SHARED TOGETHER MEANT SOMETHING! APPARENTLY NOT YOU BITCH SINCE YOU FELT THE NEED TO CHANGE YOUR PERSONALITY AND LOOKS JUST FOR THIS HARLOT." Hinata yelled as she motioned to the girl who was still in the alleyway frozen in shock.

Menma with a shocked expression quickly said, "Hinata what are you talking about!"

Hinata with tears rolling down her eyes flared her hand with chakra in preparation to punch her hand through Menma's heart in replacement for her broken one. But before she could get any further she had to lighting fast kick that nearly took of her head.

Flipping back a couple of steps she looked up at her attacker and said in bewilderment, "WHO THE FUCK!"

Both Menma and the girl also stared back and thought, "How?"

* * *

**What you think about the sample I wrote? Good? Bad? Intriguing? **

**Sorry about late update it's that time of the year… reports and midterms so much work. **

**Didn't expect Kurotsuchi did you! Though I might have made her kinda OCC who care it's all fun **


	33. Depths of the forest of death!

**Warning sort of kindaish rape in this chapter BEWARE! (It really depends on how you look at it). I also feel like this scene will anger some people maybe? But I really wanted to write it ierno why maybe cause I think it's actually hilarious and no I don't think rape is funny I just think this specific one was… peculiar… go read it and judge for yourselves.**

**Darkowl1989: Hinata would be most displeased. **

** : The Hawtness of the Yondaime even defies death! **

**Ferduran: I'm not sure at the moment but I think it's gonna be set after the war and Menma has deserted Konoha in the story I'm writing. **

**Shawn2012: I have no idea who Juror is.**

**Seanhicks4: I know nobody expects it that's why I love it. **

**Haseothesage: Aww why not, drop me some hints to make it better.**

**Tormound: Yes Kurotsuchi will eventually be added to the Harem.**

**Leaf Ranger: Yep that's what happened, don't see it happen much so decided to take a stab at it. And yeah I used Kurotsuchi because one would never guess it was her. **

**Senjuuchiha: thanks for the suggestions I will take a look at it and hopefully get inspired some of the ideas they have. **

**MBone2988: Soon! **

**Sheltie: She's a super strong fan girl! THE HORROR! **

**Jivablab: The Daimyo is the highest power in the land, so wouldn't he have some sort of power over a city that is in his land? I'm sure he has enough political power and support to at least put a lot of heat on a Kage if not completely remove him from office. **

**Alpha Liege: Maybe I didn't make it clear in my sample but the Hinata that attacks Naruto is RTN Hinata not the normal Hinata. **

**Fireemblemmaster101: I will mull over that and try to figure out something fun to do with your idea. It's a good idea but it will be difficult to implement. **

**Riffin121294: SAVE YOURSELF NARUTO'S ****Innocence!**

**Dragon Man 180: Spoiler alert! Kuro Vs Hina prelims! **

**Bankai777 stay tuned to find out!**

**BigbossVince: Go check out VFSnakes story he does NaruFu/Harem often. And the thing I love about his stories the most is that regardless of anything Hinata will always be with Naruto! **

**N0mster: Yeah there are multiple other girls I want to add but it's really hard to keep them all in check and write about all of them hell I have a hard time putting all the girls in the story at the moment imagine if there were more.**

* * *

**NSU Chapter 33: Depths of the forest of death!**

Hiashi was currently attending the monthly meeting with his council discussing important issues regarding the Hyuga clan, it was at this moment the door to the room slid open and standing there was an out of breath branch member, "Hiashi-sama it's an emergency! CODE LAVENDER!"

Immediately the entire room went into a frenzy of commotion and activity as the entire council began running around the room trying to sort everything and making sure everything was in tip top shape. Including making sure the potted plants were positioned properly all the stacks of paper were all aligned perfectly, and even one person sticking a thermometer into his tea to ensure it was at the proper temperature. But what was on the mind of every single person in the room was if it was somehow their fault

What exactly was "Code lavender"… well it was basically the call sign of whenever Hinata got mad… while this might seem to anybody outside of the Hyuga clan as overkill to go out of the way to satisfy and not further anger one little girl

But those on the outsides didn't know the destruction Hinata could cause when she was truly angry… and they were not talking about schoolyard arguing mad but like full blown I'm going to kill you and your entire family mad!

This has only happened once before and nobody wanted to see Hinata mad again, this specific incident had happened once when Hinata was 11. You see Naruto was away from Konoha on one of his trips back to Mount Myoboku, which meant that Hinata was already on edge because of that then it so happened that specific week the bakery that sold her favorite cinnamon buns was closed for renovation!

Well one would think that this issue could be easily resolved by just going to a mini mart and buying a packaged one for her… but on that day the Hyuga clan discovered that apparently nobody else sold them because that bakery didn't import the buns but made them themselves.

So no Naruto… and no Cinnamon buns, this set Hinata up to be in a fairly bad mood. But what really pushed Hinata over the edge was one off-hand comment from one of the more stuck up males of the main branch house. Hinata just so happened catch him saying to his friend that, "Naruto was a weak fool and because of all the time Hinata spent with him then she was going to be weak too." He then went on to propose that Naruto be kicked out and Hinata be branded with the cage bird seal and kicked out as well.

And while he and his friend laughed and joked their joy would only last for so long as in a matter of seconds the air around them became icy cold and then suddenly Bijuu levels of rage were pressed down upon them.

Just from that pressure alone she was dubbed among those of the Hyuga clan the same nickname as the fearsome Kisame Hoshigaki. "The Tailless tailed beast"

And while the kind spirited Hinata gave the boy a chance to apologize to both her and Naruto, the boy's pride wouldn't allow him to do so and they continued to laugh though albeit nervously now, so with no choice Hinata knocked both boys out and preceded to use them as training posts for a demonstration of neo-juken to a group of young Hyuga girls.

It was the longest and most painful 3 hours of the boy's life, because Hinata so happened to be a very thorough teacher often repeating a demonstrating where a specific pressure point was and showing how to maximize the pain of your opponents.

Any attempts to rescue the poor boys were thwarted when Hinata threatened them to either get out or join them in being a training post. Safe to say they took the healthy choice and just left Hinata to her lesson while trying to ignore the screams of pain for the two boys.

By the time she was done with them they would probably have trouble for the rest of the life molding chakra… and while normally maiming somebody from the clan was a sin nobody went and actually tried to punish Hinata…. No not only were they scared of Hinata herself but also the fury that Naruto could bring down on their heads infuriating the jinchuriki of the Kyubi was probably not the best idea.

Back with Hiashi his brain instantly kicked into tactical mode as he quickly ordered a branch member, "Quickly hide every female Hyuga that is not married or under the age of 25 we don't need them to accidently provoke her. And with Kami's speed find Naruto we need a shield to hide behind!"

The branch member hearing his orders instantly ran out of the room and it wasn't long after he left when the doors to the council chamber slide open with a loud bang and there stood Hinata with her usually kind lavender eyes filled with loathing instead.

She stormed down the aisle as the memebers of the council sitting on the side just bowed and greeted her, "Hinata-sama."

When Hinata finally reached Hiashi's table he became extremely nervous from being under his daughters glare. She sat down in front of him and said, "Father… I wish for your blessing for me to marry Naruto-kun now!"

Instantly Hiashi and the rest of the members of the council let out a sigh of relieve knowing they had no part in fueling Hinata's anger. At least they hoped not!

"While I agree in your decision in choice of husband, I do not see why you suddenly want it right this instance my daughter. Do you not want to enjoy your last few years of childhood before you are bound in marriage?" Hiashi responded while pulling on the sleeves of his robes slightly.

Hinata just responded while seemingly the pressure from her glare increased, "While I have no issue with waiting longer and neither does Naruto-kun, but a complication has recently come up… apparently Iwa knows of Naruto's ancestry. And more specifically one Iwa Kunoichi is blackmailing Naruto to marry her least she spill the information to everybody in the elemental countries."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly as he said, "That is very concerning news, and I'm guessing you wish to stake your claim with Naruto before she gets a chance to do so herself?"

Hinata shook her head slightly, "Not exactly father… At this very moment Naruto is being backed into a corner and I know that unless something drastic happens then he will be forced to marry the Iwa kunoichi regardless. So while I can't stop the marriage from happening I can always marry Naruto and be known as his first wife, and while the CRA states that technically every wife is equal. I have done some research and apparently in public the first wife holds the most respect and power among the family. And I wish to at least hold that much over her and my other harem sisters…"

Hiashi let out a soft sigh then said, "I had hoped that this would have been held off for at least a few more years while and while I trust Naruto to look after you, and the end of the day I am still your father and it is only natural to be concerned for his daughter especially when she is marrying out of the clan."

"You do not have to worry about me father, even though we have our differences and falling outs I'm sure my sisters and I will always care for each other. And you know personally that Naruto-kun would go to the ends of the world if necessary to protect us." Hinata said with confidence.

Hiashi just nodded his head and replied, "Fine then Hinata after the Chunin exams are over, I will officially announce your wedding with Naruto and make arrangements for the ceremony we will have the most lavish of ceremonies and invite all the…

"No." Hinata said as she interrupted Hiashi.

"No?" Hiashi just responded with a confused look.

"Father you know of my disposition do you really believe that I want a grand lavish party and hundreds of guests to attend my wedding." Hinata replied.

Hiashi slightly taken back said, "Hinata you are my daughter! You are the heiress of the Hyuga clan anything less would make us look bad in the eyes of the public, it would make us seem too cheap to even pay for a decent wedding that involves the Heiress, we will be made into the laughing stock of Konoha!"

"And you will have it… when Hanabi marries." Hinata retorted, "You of all people should know the clan laws… as of 4 years ago technically I was no longer the Hyuga heiress but I would often just keep up the act so nobody would suspect anything, as per clan laws if the "Heiress" of the clan is arranged to be married to somebody outside of the clan then than she automatically forfeits her title unless she is an only child. And since I do have a younger sister then that means I am no longer the heiress am I correct father?"

Hiashi nodded.

"Then we are at an accordance since I am no longer part of the Hyuga clan and in extension no longer the Hyuga Heiress then I am free to choose how my own wedding will proceed?" Hinata continued on.

Hiashi nodded again.

"So please father allow me to do this my way I know you wish to make it grand and extravagant but… I was never an outgoing or people person all I wish for is a nice small quiet wedding." Hinata finished. As Hiashi let out a long drawn out sigh then said, "Fine Hinata we will do it your way, I'm not happy with it, but what's important is your happiness not mine…"

Hinata bowed her head, "Thank you father."

Hiashi gave his daughter a light smile and asked, "After you are married with Naruto I shall have a servant collect all your clothes and bring them over too?"

"The Senju compound that is where I will live from now on, and as for my clothing I will pack a few items myself at a later date the rest of my wardrobe will stay here in the Hyuga compound." Hinata answered.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at this, "And why is that? Everything in that closest belongs to you why would you leave them here?"

"No they don't belong to me, nearly all of the accessories and extravagant clothing in that closet were gifts or were bought for the Hyuga Heiress… and like I said before since I no longer hold that title then those should go to Hanabi-chan, I'm sure she will grow into them." Hinata replied with a small smile.

Hiashi just shook his head at how unpretentious his daughter was if it weren't for her eyes nobody would have expected her to be from the Hyuga clan. "Fine as you wish Hinata… but just know that the doors of the Hyuga clan will always be open too you whenever you need."

Hinata gave Hiashi one last bow and stood up and said, "Thank you father."

"It has been my pleasure and I would like to wish you good luck my daughter… or should I call you Lady Uzumaki-Senju now?"

Hinata just let out a small giggle and replied, "Whatever you wish Hyuga-sama" then left the council room and was almost immediately confronted by her mother and younger sister.

Hitomi wiping a mock tear from her eye said in an almost amused tone, "My little baby, she grew up so fast it just makes me want to cry isn't that right Hanabi-chan!"

Hinata sweat dropped at her mother's actions, sometimes she had to wonder who was more mature her mother or Hanabi. Though Hanabi was the next to question Hinata.

"So now that you're moving out of the Hyuga compound, will you and Naruto-kun come back and take me out for ice cream Onee-chan?

Hinata smilled and nodded, "Of course Hanabi-chan, you can come visit us at any time at the Senju compounds… as long as you are chaperoned by a Hyuga guard."

Hanabi lifted up her pet fox and asked, "Is Neji-chan considered a guard?"

Hinata shook her head in amusement and answered, "No Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi pouted at this and was going to try her puppy dog eyes no jutsu on her sister but Hitomi said, "Well Hanabi-chan let us go, I believe Lady Uzumaki-Senju here has a chunin exam to go too."

With that the 3 bowed to each other and went their separate ways.

Back inside the council hall with Hiashi one brave member of the council asked, "Will Hinata and her children be branded with the cage bird seal?"

"It would be pointless to put the seal on her… because if you did then there would be nobody left in the entire Hyuga compound alive to activate it." Hiashi asked while sipping his tea.

The man looked confused for a moment then suddenly understood what Hiashi meant and sat back down in fear.

**Ten Minutes later **

**(~****Rape Scene in this part caution~****)**

**Outside the forest of death**

Anko had told all the competitors to meet outside the forest of death 30 minutes after the first part of the exam had finished, Hinata had just made it on time as Anko began explaining the rules and handing out the consent forms for all of them to sign.

Though Hinata swore Anko gave her a slight leer when she walked by that said something along the lines of, where the hell were you!

Hinata just shrugged it off with a I'll tell you later look, scanning around the crowd of students remaining in these exams. She noticed that the numbers had substantially decreased; Ibiki really did a number on them. But sadly for Hinata that Iwa Kunoichi was still in the exam and was now staring at her Naruto-kun like he was some sort of piece of prized steak.

Hinata quickly strode over to Naruto and stood in between the Iwa kunoichi's line of sight of her Naruto-kun and said to Naruto, "Please be careful Naruto-kun… I have something to tell you after this part of the exams."

"I will my love, just as long as you promise me that you will do the same. I don't know what I will do without you." Naruto responded quietly, as he discreetly rubbed the back of Hinata's hand in comfort.

Hinata savored the feeling for a moment before unhappily pulling her hand away and walking back toward her team but not before giving Naruto the tiniest of winks, Naruto chuckled slightly at that. Hinata had this alter ego that Naruto found extremely fascinating and sexy. By Kami how much he loved that girl.

Anko saw this from a distance and walked behind Naruto and said, "If I were you I would pick your jaw up off the floor and wipe the drool from the corner of your mouth Naru-kun."

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and said with an embarrassed look, "My bad Anko-sensei."

Anko then said with a smirk, "You know I'm only warning you for your own good, because it seems that almost every single kunoichi from the other nations have made you a target so I would definitely watch that cute little behind of yours… or you might emerge from this forest either a man or something less." Anko finished with a sadistic snigger while also giving Naruto's ass a light smack and grope.

"You almost sound like you are hoping something happens to me Anko-chan…" Naruto said with a slight leer at the special jonin.

"Only because I might be prowling the forest myself, and if I were to catch you… I don't know what I might do." Anko said with a perverted grin as she ripped Naruto's consent form out of his hands and pocketed it. "Just in case the princess decides to complain later you know." Tossing Naruto his scroll Anko walked away to torture other helpless genin's.

After all the participants consent forms had been collected and the respective earth and heaven scrolls had been handed out, loud explosions and walls of flames which were most likely a product of Anko sent all the genin all fleeing into the forest of death.

And while Naruto had already been in the forest of death before, regardless he remained cautious like Itachi had taught him due to the fact that there were multiple high level genin teams in this forest that were not afraid to kill their opposition and at this moment he didn't have either Hinata or her Byakugan eyes to aid him.

Naruto's first few hours were relatively peaceful as he had yet to run into any of the other genin teams or the wilds animals living in the forest which he found to be quite strange, leaping toward the forest grounds he knelt down over sets of tracks in the ground. He examined them and noticed something peculiar about them; there were at least 7 different animal prints heading off in the same direction and judging by the look of the soil then they were all here at relatively the same time. It made no sense because these animals had no business at all being together at the same time.

But before Naruto got the chance to further inspect the tracks large wild boar charged out of the brush and stampeded toward him, on pure instinct Naruto flipped up and in midair sent out a barrage of shuriken and kunai at the boar which did nothing against its thick leathery skin. The boar reared his head and took charge at Naruto again and while Naruto would have no problem dealing with one wild boar he didn't expect a large bear too suddenly leap out at him grazing him slightly on the arm. Naruto winced in slight pain but left it for Kurama to heal as a loud ferocious roar shook the forest around him as the biggest tiger Naruto had ever seen leapt from the top of one of the trees at him hoping to pin Naruto to the ground.

Quickly running through hand signs Naruto slammed the ground with his palm and said, **Mokuton: Rising Wood Pillar**!

A giant wooden pillar rose from the ground catching the falling tiger in the stomach and launched it back into the treetops out of sight. Turning his attention to the once again charging boar and bear Naruto ran through another set of hand signs and aimed his palm and the two creatures and said, "**Mokuton: Wood Binding hands!" **

From his hand large wooden branches grew and bound the two berserk animals that were foaming at the mouth in anger at not being able to tear Naruto apart. Letting out a slight sigh of relief from the sudden action Naruto almost didn't have time to duck and dodge what looked like a giant rock missile flying at his head.

Leaping back from the crater it had created Naruto waited for the dust to settle and when it cleared he saw the remains of the missile and Kurotsuchi emerging from them with a smirk she said, "Impressive Naruto-kun… I expected no less from you. Even after those animals I sent at you still have the energy to dodge my attack. We will make strong children together." She finished as she blew him a kiss.

"I guess Hinata didn't get the message across when she told you that we were together…" Naruto responded.

"I'm sure I can make you see things my way." Kurotsuchi purred out and she dashed over to Naruto and aimed a sweep kick for his head.

Naruto bent backwards to dodge the kick and acknowledged that she was fast, scratch that really fast! As she began attack with ruthless vigor trying to find an opening to land a hit on Naruto, but Naruto didn't work himself to the bone every day of his life to be beaten easily. Disengaging from Kurotsuchi Naruto leaped back and began to fire some of his jutsu at her, "**FUTON: Vacuum bullets" **The name of the jutsu might have been bullets but they were more like mortar shells with the amount of chakra he had pumped into them, Naruto flinched slightly when he saw one catch her in the stomach and explode kicking up a dust storm, that might have been overboard he thought. But as the dust settled he saw she was still standing there panting slightly but overall she looked fine, and on closer inspection Naruto saw the area that he had hit start to crumble away revealing she had an earth armor surrounding her body.

Kurotsuchi looked up with eyes of lust, "By Kami you are strong I haven't been hit like that in a long time, it just makes me want you so much MORE!" Kurotsuchi said as she ran at Naruto again this time with her hand becoming a giant earth spear.

Naruto unsealed his katana with a poof of smoke then held it to the side as he watched her charge at him, then right at the last moment he spun drew his katana.

Kurotsuchi's smile soon faded as her earth spear fell away into pieces and suddenly felt pain in her stomach region, looking down she saw a gash running across it, "Dam" she thought. "The earth armor didn't get enough time to repair itself." She sank to her knees as she tried to dampen the blood by holding her sleeve against the wound. Kurotsuchi couldn't believe she allowed herself to be caught like that, she was so infatuated with Naruto that she had let her skills diminish so much.

Franticly trying to keep from bleeding out she almost didn't even feel it when Naruto grasped her shoulder and pushed her down so she now laid on her back as he knelt beside her.

Naruto removed her sleeve away from the wound and frowned at the size of the cut. It was deep but just barely missed the internal organs. He reached inside his pocket and took out the jar of Hinata's ointment dabbing some on the wound Naruto saw it sizzle for a second then slowly stich back up, it didn't fully heal her but it would keep her from bleeding out.

Taking out some medical gauze he wrapped it around her stomach and few times, he sealed away the medical gauze and his katana and was just about to stand up and leave when Kurotsuchi reached out and grabbed his arm, "Why did you save me?"

Naruto just shrugged.

She asked with glee returning to her face, "It's because you love me right?"

Naruto just stared at her and said, "My heart belongs to the Hinata who made this ointment that I used to save your life."

Naruto tried to stand up again but Kurotsuchi tightened her grip on Naruto's arm and said, "WAIT. Come closer I want to tell you something…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and his gut was telling him this was a bad idea but regardless he leaned his head in toward her face and tilted his ear toward her mouth. Kurotsuchi lifted her head up slightly then whispered with a grin into his ear… "Gotcha."

In a flash she slammed her palm into Naruto's chest and yelled out, "SEAL!"

Naruto suddenly felt indescribable pain run through his body from the point on his chest as if all his chakra pathways were set on fire.

He doubled over in pain and let out a loud groan as Kurotsuchi slowly stood up while being careful of her wound and to let the ointment heal it further least she reopen it.

Kurotsuchi couldn't be more delighted as she felt his chakra levels dropping to almost a civilian level.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he mentally yelled, "Kurama what the hell is happening!" no answer… "Dammit why did I trust her, dam your knight in shining armor act you idoit… you're only supposed to do that with Hinata anyway!"

Naruto lifted his forehead off the ground and tilted it so he could look up at Kurotsuchi but immediately tilted his head back down with a blush adorning his cheeks. He had gotten a full view up her skirt and at her burgundy lace panties!"

Kurotsuchi bought a hand to her face in mock embarrassment, "Naruto-kun I didn't know you were such a pervert to be looking up a girl's skirt, you're lucky you're cute so my punishment won't be so severe." Kurotsuchi said as pushed Naruto over so now he was on his back and then she sat down to straddled Naruto's waist.

Naruto tried to struggle but Kurotsuchi was now using her chakra to push down on his body preventing him from making any sudden or extensive movements.

His eyes blasted open in horror as she took out a kunai and sliced his vest then his shirt open! "THIS IS RAPE!" Naruto yelled mentally as he further tried to struggle from Kurotsuchi's grasps. But was halted when she let out a drawn out gasp of pleasure as she ran her hand down his bare chest, he felt goose bumps along the line where she dragged her hand and was positive it wasn't just from how cold her hand was.

Heck he couldn't even contain the low gasp from his own lips that slipped out when she bent down ran her tongue from the top of his seal on his stomach to his chin, "You're body is absolutely amazing Naruto-kun in taste and in texture." Kurotsuchi commented dripping with lust, as she laid her head softly onto his bare chest while continually running her hand all over it.

"How could she be doing this on the floor in the bloody forest of death of all PLACES!" Naruto mentally ranted. But why did he stop fighting her why wasn't he yelling for her to stop… maybe because deep down inside it was because he wanted it, he wanted what she was going to give him!

"NO!" Naruto roared out in his mind, as much as he wanted to do these acts it was not with Kurotsuchi it was with Hinata, he had promised her that she would be the first he had to fight this! Suddenly he felt the weight of Kurotsuchi lift off of him, he was just about to let out a sigh of relief when to his dismay he discovered she wasn't going to leave him alone but was now positioned over his head giving him a perfect shot up her skirt. "NO WAY SHE ISNT GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK SHE IS!" Naruto screamed in his mind, and as much as his body tried to fight it he didn't move a muscle to stop her… but at least he was able command his eyes to slam shut when she lifted her red skirt up slightly and moved to move her panties out of the way.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Naruto mentally chanted but that was stopped when he felt a something soft, warm and wet press onto his face, Kurotsuchi let out the most voluptuous moan of pleasure Naruto had ever heard in his life it easily put any sound Anko made to shame, "But what the hell was he thinking! This couldn't be happening... But oh sweet Kami her scent and taste was so intoxicating," and deep down inside there was a primal side of him that wanted more.

"But how! A female's most precious thing was their nether regions so there was no way Kurotsuchi would so openly and freely press it against a male that they barely knews face."

But that little lie Naruto kept telling himself was soon torn from him as she began to grind herself against him and let out another loud sensual moan. The scent just got stronger and Kurotsuchi just got wetter as time went by and Naruto soon couldn't even resist opening his mouth and sticking his tongue upwards which led to Kurotsuchi being sent to higher planes of pleasure knowing that Naruto was slowly succumbing to her actions. Feeling her release coming she fisted her hand into his hair to dig his face deeper into her and let out a scream of pleasure and a slight shudder as Naruto felt a splash of wetness enter his mouth.

They both remained in their positions relishing in the aftermaths of their little piece of of 'forced' heaven when a large explosion rocked the forest all around them. Kurotsuchi breathing heavily slowly lifted herself off of Naruto and placed her palm against the ground sending out a pulse of chakra through the earth. "SHIT" she mumbled out as she detected that her team was now engaged in combat with some Shinobi from Amegakure.

Turning back toward Naruto who still had his eyes closed and was also breathing heavily she let out a sigh of happiness at how wet his face was. Taking her finger she scooped up the little traces of secretion she had left and spooned it into Naruto's mouth whom much to her pleasure didn't fight it. But rather almost seemed like was sucking her finger clean, Leaning down she gave him a soft peck on the cheeks then said, "Stay boy, I'll come back and finish you later." With that she stood up fixed her undergarments and disappeared into the brush.

Naruto just continued to lay there unmoving for a few minutes, part of him wanted to stay and wait for her to comeback so they could continue, but the more rational part of him told him to run while he had the chance. The pain was mostly gone but due to the lack of chakra he felt physically weak and drained, that little struggle against Kurotsuchi didn't help at all! He was able to get on his knees and slowly crawl toward where he remembered was a river.

It was a slow long process but eventually he reached it and was able to splash the cool water onto his face. Because of the speed the river was running at he even took the risk of taking a sip of the water and deemed it safe to drink. But even then he could barely stay conscious as he had used the last of his strength to drag himself to the river.

"Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a second." Naruto thought as he finally slipped into darkness.

Unknown to him he was being watched from the brush line and slowly the giant tiger Naruto had thrown away early stalked toward him like the predator it was. It sensed weakness in his prey and was going to take this chance to kill him and devour him for hurting him before.

But just as the tiger was going to pounce on Naruto, a bright green light suddenly emerged from the boy's body. The tiger took a few steps back in fear as the boy was completely enveloped in the light and was now standing up slowly.

Kurotsuchi's seal had sealed away Naruto's chakra and even Kurama's chakra but there was once source of chakra that she didn't count on… Hashirama's lifting his head up and opening his eyes, Hashirama.N just said, "I guess it's my turn to come out and play." As he gave the tiger a smirk.

(Hashirama.N is when Hashirama is possessing Naruto's body)

**Some thirty minutes later**

Kurotsuchi was extremely worried at the moment, she had gotten to her teammates and helped them easily put down the Ame nin and even get the scroll that they needed. But there was nothing to worry about there, what was worrying at the moment was the fact that Naruto was gone! She had asked Suzumebachi to help find him by having Suzumebachi follow her scent she had left on Naruto but all that had led to was a river and a whole lot of blood.

Kurotsuchi had first panicked when she saw the blood spattered everywhere, fearing that it all belong to Naruto as the seal would have prevented him from fighting off any creature inside this forest.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Kurotsuchi said as she smacked herself on the forehead. She wanted to cry at her foolish mistake of not leaving some sort of protection for Naruto, but was instantly relieved when Suzumebachi confirmed that the blood on the floor was actually some sort of animal blood but not human blood.

But the relief only lasted a short while as Naruto was still missing and searching for him in this giant forest was just going to get harder as night fell.

**Down river with Hashirama.N**

Hashirama.N sighed as he dabbed some of Hinata's ointment onto a gash that ran diagonally up his chest… well Naruto's chest. Normally Naruto wouldn't have to use this ointment much but because both his normal chakra and Kurama's chakra was sealed away he wasn't healing as quick as he usually did.

The fight with the tiger was quite brutal actually, while a ninja would normally have no problem fighting off the tiger Hashirama.N was out of practice and out of his element as he was fighting with a completely foreign body he took a few attacks and this gash was just one of the wounds that needed some time to heal.

After killing the tiger he proceeded to throw himself into the river and allow the current to carry him away, this succeeded in doing two things, putting some more distance from him and that crazy Iwa kunoichi and two getting her scent and taste out of his mouth. Wasn't it quite a surprise when the first thing Hashirama tasted when he possessed Naruto's body just so happened to be… the fluids of an Iwa Kunoichi… "What was wrong with Kunoichi's these days back when he was Hokage they were all modest and reserved but now a days one could barely tell the difference between a Kunoichi and a random women of the night in the red light district." Hashirama thought to himself

And while you would think any man would have loved to get a taste of a young beautiful female, Hashirama wasn't like a normal man he was extremely loyal to his wife… and when I say loyal I mean wiped to death. Like it was quite literally I dare you to look at another female for more than 5 seconds wiped.

One would ask why would the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha be scared of his own wife, I mean he was highly touted as the strongest Shinobi of his time and some people say up till now nobody has ever surpassed his skill. Well the fact of the matter was that Mito wasn't always so controlling of him but due to an incident regarding his brother Hashirama's social life was never the same again.

**Flash back**

**80+ years ago I guess? **

Tobirama Senju was always known as a great Shinobi, but he was also known as a pervert. Nearly every single bathhouse and other public facilities in Konoha were personally designed by Tobirama himself with his own perverted tendencies in mind.

But sometimes Tobirama would take it a step too far, and in doing so he would utterly destroy his elder brother's life. It had all happened on one day in October more specifically on Hashirama's birthday. You see Hashirama wasn't the biggest fan of celebrations and parties so often he didn't have a giant gathering or ball but the one thing he did look forward to was making love to his beautiful wife Mito.

They had a healthy sex life but there were two days in the year when it was extra special which was their respective birthdays, so Hashirama was heading home on that day from another paperwork filled day at the office. He hoped to catch up on his reading of his newest philosophy book than maybe take a nap before his wife got home.

What he wasn't expecting was when he entered the house and was immediately bombarded with streamers and party balloons joined by loud music and lights everywhere. All Hashirama was able to say was, "What in Kami's name." Before his brother leapt over to him with a giant smile across his face,

"Hashi isn't this totally awesome." Tobirama said wrapping his arm around Hashirama's shoulders he leaned in and whispered to him. "Check out all these beautiful women that I got for you aren't they great!"

Making a sweeping motion with his hand at the courtesans that were scattered all over the main hall of the Senju compound, They were all dressed in beautiful looking kimonos of bright colors to attract the attention of potential customers. Currently they were frolicking around, engaged in drinking games or just gossiping with one another. But that all stopped when Tobirama said loudly, "GIRLS THIS IS THE BIRTHDAY BOY! THE SHODAIME HOKAGE OF KONOHA!"

Squeals erupted from the girls as they stampeded toward Hashirama who tried squirm out of his brother's grasps to no avail as he Tobirama held strong and only released him when he was surrounded by the horde of women.

Hashirama who never had any experience with a call girl was shocked at their tenacity and how grabby they were. As much as he told them he wasn't looking to have any fun with them they persisted and soon began ganging up to remove his robes.

He didn't know how but some hour later he found himself laying on the floor with only his pants remaining, hundreds of Shinobi had tried to penetrate his armor each failing miserably but here a group of courtesans was able to do it in less than fifteen minutes. This had to be a breach of security!

Suddenly the party came to a grinding halt when Tobirama was thrown across the room and crashed and broke multiple large vases. The person who launched him was a pissed off wife of the Shodaime Hokage aka Mito Uzumaki! Who left training early so she could come home and surprise her husband, She stood by the entrance of the house glaring daggers specifically at Hashirama who felt fear run through his entire body.

"Mito… this isn't what it looks like." Hashirama whimpered out.

"… Get out.. Get out of my house all of you!" Mito whispered out but because the room was so quiet everybody heard her.

Immediately the women grabbed their belongings and started piling out of the exit but not before bowing and attempting to apologize to the angry Senju matriarch. Who showed no emotion other than the anger she was directing at her husband, soon all that was left was Mito, Hashirama and a groaning Tobirama.

Hashirama hoping for forgiveness threw himself at her feet pleading for her to listen to him, but she turned her head away from his explanation.

Only after hours of groveling and begging did she finally decide to listen to him, and even when she did hear the explanation Mito wasn't all that satisfied with him.

Hashirama mentally cried as he realized that he probably wasn't getting any tonight and probably not getting any for a while… he just hoped that by the time Mito's birthday came around she would have forgiven him.

It was because of this did Hashirama promise himself that he would never look at another woman aside from his wife for longer than 5 seconds ever again, conversations with other females were extremely awkward but whatever was necessary to get back into Mito's good graces it was worth it…

**Flash Back end **

Did Hashirama ever regret it… well no, even though it took days for Mito to even look him in the face again. And then it took weeks before he was allowed to sleep on the same bed again but to be forgiven by his wife he would really do anything.

Standing up Hashirama.N flexed his fingers as he felt his chakra course through the boy's body, he had to admit it but somehow it felt like Naruto's body was more attuned to Mokuton then his ever was. In Naruto's Hashirama could pretty much raise a forest with a flick of his wrist, why Naruto even used hand signs confused Hashirama.

He would have to ask him later but first he would have to get this seal off of him and the only person he trusted to get it off properly was either the old monkey Sarutobi or the boy's perverted grandfather Jiraiya. And to get to them he would have to pass this part of the exams, so with that in mind Hashirama.N dashed through the trees looking for a genin team with the scroll he needed.

**3 days later **

**Tower in the middle of the forest**

Hinata sat in the mess hall with her team next to her, they had already been here for 2 days already they had stumbled upon the bodies of a dead genin team and judging by their wounds most likely defeated by the animals of the forest and luckily for Team 8 they just so happen to have the scroll they needed. So with their objective in their hands they made a dash towards the tower while avoiding confrontation with their combined tracking skills.

Upon arrival they discovered that a few teams had already made it too the tower, the most prominent being the Team from Suna with the red haired boy that Naruto warned Hinata to keep her distance from. But what concerned Hinata was the fact that Naruto wasn't here, with his skill Hinata had expected that he would have been here within the hour well at least on the first day but the fact that it was the end of the 3rd day had Hinata worried about him as most of the other teams had arrived including Team 10, 9, and 7.

"Something must have happened," Hinata thought to herself. Oh if only she knew, because at this very moment Kurotsuchi and her team walked into the tower with a worried look. They had spent an extra day searching for any sign of Naruto but came up empty, and now they had a problem on their hands. It was either Naruto was dead and they had failed their mission to have Kurotsuchi seduce him and bring him back to Iwa or they now had a pissed off Namikaze on their hands who would seek out revenge on Kurotsuchi for nearly killing him. This could potentially turn out really bad for Iwa as a whole and Kurotsuchi started having doubts on her plan and thoughts that maybe her grandfather was right.

Well she would figure out her punishment soon as outside at the main hall of the tower Hashirama.N walked in after reading the quote on the wall he unraveled his earth scroll and with a poof of smoke Jiraiya appeared in front of him.

"Ah Jiraiya of the Sanin… just the man I was looking for." Hashirama.N said

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto, the boy never regarded him as such and his state of dress was weird as well, his vest had been discarded somewhere and his shirt was ripped in half with the 2 tatters left hanging on the sides over the sides of his hips. He would have been completely bare-chested had it not been for the bandages that was wrapped around his chest and in the middle was wet with what Jiraiya assumed to be blood, this was raising red flags all over for Jiraiya. Naruto rarely needed bandages and the fact that he was still bleeding meant something was off.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Jiraiya asked as he slipped into a discreet fighting kata.

Hashirama.N raised his arm up in an attempt ease Jiraiya's worries, "Fear not Sanin, I am not some evil that has possessed the boy but I am just one of his tenants caring for his body as he is currently unavailable to do it himself."

"Kyubi?" Jiraiya questioned as he dropped his stance knowing that the Kyubi wouldn't hurt him or the boy.

But to Jiraiya's surprised Naruto shook his head, "Not that tenant for he too is unavailable."

Jiraiya's eyes nearly budged out of his head as he instantly bowed to him and said, "Shodaime-sama it's an honor to be in your presence! But I do have to ask why are you in control of my grandson's body?"

Hashirama.N began unraveling the bandages around his chest while saying, "An encounter with some Iwa Kunoichi forced me to come out and save my host from the maws of death. And while it is quite nice to have a physical body again I much rather return control to the boy."

When the bandages were completely unraveled Jiraiya saw the single claw mark that ran up his chest and the fact that the Kyubi's seal was clearly visible even though he felt none of its chakra. But on top of Minato's seal was another seal, bending over to exam it for a moment Jiraiya recognized it as one of the seals Iwa used in the past on their jinchurikki, but was replaced due to the fact that not only did it seal the Bijuu's chakra but also the host's chakra therefore making them useless in battle.

"I can easily remove this." Jiraiya said with a large grin. With which Hashirama.N just responded with, "Then please do."

Nodding his head Jiraiya lifted his sleeve up and channeled some chakra into his fingers, slamming his palm over Iwa's seal he twisted his hand slightly as he saw the disruption seal melt away, Hashirama.N groaned in pain for a moment and fell to one knee.

Then unexpectedly red malevolent chakra began oozing off of Naruto's body so much that it was suffocating to stand close to Naruto at all. Jiraiya took a few steps back as Naruto slowly stood up and when he lifted his head up Jiraiya realized that it wasn't Naruto at all but this time it really was the Kyubi.

The glowing red eyes, fox like grin, and elongated fangs was further proof, "I must thank you pervert-sanin being locked up again was no fun… now if you can excuse me I have to find a certain Iwa Kunoichi to give some payback too!"

* * *

**That semi-rape/lemon scene was fun to write no joke. **

**Next chapter depending on my mood might come out a bit later as I might want to write my one-shot instead depends really depends.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews it really keeps me going!**

**Decided to add a sort of little fun-facts section to this story, this will help jog the memories of little things that happened in previous chapters. **

**Hanabi owns a pet fox that she named Neji-chan because she thought Neji was gay and had a fetish for birds and cages.**

**Hinata has a yellow bird named Yondaime-sama due to its yellow crown.**

**Hinata's arrows are made from Naruto's mokuton and feathers from her bird.**

**Minato was named after the harbor he was born near by Jiraiya. **

**Kurama is a bigger pervert then Jiraiya. **

**Jiraiya's latest book Icha Icha: Adventures in the Misty Mountains was inspired by the trip he and Naruto took to the Mist and Kumo. **

**Kurama and Hashirama have become great friends in there time spent together within Naruto. **


	34. Battle of the Hime's

**Late and Short Chapter can't be helped it's essay week so instead of writing new chapters I have to write boring essays oh well enjoy this next update will probably be next week or the week afterwards.**

**Special Note: I seemed to have pissed quite a bunch of people off with the last chapter but here was my thought process as I wrote that scene, 1. I might have made Naruto all power and stuff but it gets boring to see him win every battle occasionally he might have to lose one or two if anything I'll make it up to you next chapter when he destroys his opponent. 2. Naruto is in a sense a closet pervert with a giant pervert stuck inside him (Kurama) you don't think the constant ramblings that Kurama does and his hormones might make convince Naruto to do something? He is human after all. And as for losing so easily to Kurotsuchi Naruto has this issue with him having always playing the Knight in shining armor to beautiful females examples would be Haku in a way, Hinata, Anko, now Kurotsuchi **

**Sailor Solaris2: Thanks for all the reviews I will try to answer them all in the order of latest to earliest , the high lasted roughly 2-4 days that's how long it too Kurama to purge it, just a tiny speck of blood not really much was left of Gato, yes, He will need some time to devope the Hiraishin but when he does he will kick some major butt. Sasuke needs to be constantly put in his place he's a douche like that.**

**Chrisfragger: Sorry to hear I lost a fan oh wells good luck on future endeavors. **

**SenjuUchiha: Thanks but I don't think a Hyuga should go super saiyan their hair is too long for that its gonna be all over the place and to sign up theres a button on the top right corner of the webpage that says sign up just click that. **

**Darkowl1989: Oh he wants to do some seriously naughty things to get his pay back. **

**Tobinnizer: More erotic content will follow don't worry wink wink. **

** : Hashirama couldn't heal Naruto because at the moment he is limited to what Naruto can do. **

**Be4ufall: I will add more markers to label the lemony parts since they seem really popular among my fans so next time you can just skip it easily. **

**Tormound: heh.. hehehehehhe**

**Abyssalsiren: she gets her chance at revenge in this chapter. **

**Brown Phantom: Kurama has enough sense not go that over board… maybe… sometimes. But you really think Sasuke or Sakura intimidates him hah not a chance. **

**Shiki Kidd: Thanks hope I can continue to impress **

**Seanhicks4: It was a seal designed specifically to seal the abilities of a jinchurikki so Kurama would be hard pressed to easily break it. I guess you could say that at the beginning it might have been nonconsensual but after a while Naruto just went along with the ride… somewhat. And I don't think I would have been able to write Hinata or any of the girls getting raped it would make me sick to my stomach. **

**Aragon Potter: Kiri is still in midst of civil war, and Kumo has alliance with Konoha but chooses to stay out of the chunin exams just in case some shit happens again. As for Hinata finding out she will eventually. **

**Ob1292: The punishment from Kurama will be further down the road, but Hinata's punishment that will be a different story!**

**Maulana: A growing boy with hormones and giant crazy perverted fox, after a while you cant really blame him. **

**Bankai777: headaches and paperwork poor Sarutobi**

**Dragon Man 180: They would probably never have a lavish wedding, you have to remember Naruto dislikes the village for refusing to accept him and Hinata dislikes the village for hating Naruto so why would she go out of her way to boast their morale their will be some guests but the party be pretty small.**

**Kite-1993: Just have to deal with it, I just hope they understand sometimes Naruto or Hinata has to lose once in a while and it's not always sunny roads ahead for them. **

**Berzerker rage 101: He will have lots of fun that's all I'm spoiling**

**N0mster: Hinata nor Anko would ever actually rape Naruto because the fact that they love him too much, Anko might say she will and stuff but the fact of the matter is that she respects Hinata too much to actually void their promise with each other. And Kurotsuchi is not a random Shinobi I gave her a slight back story and everything I actually will make her part of the Harem I just wanted to find a different way to introduce her instead of the plain old meet and fall instantly in love situation. And as for Hashirama what would you have done in his situation, your wife a love of your life walks in to find you half naked covered in prostitutes. You think she would sit around listening to your explanation Hashirama is lucky that he wasn't castrated. And as for all the men being pussy-whipped is either than the women is actually really scary or the man loves to women so much he is willing to sacrifice his freedom for her. **

**Night3187: Naruto will be with her later on, it will make more sense when it comes around. And he wasn't being careless he was being too much of a honorable person not believing that somebody he just saved would backstab him. And would this story really be interesting if Naruto would to never lose a battle or fight.**

**Sethrx7: Kurotsuchi knows what Naruto is to Hinata prior to the rape, she knew what she was getting into when she did it. **

**Alpha Liege: Maybe next chapter this one focuses on fighting. **

**Harukadelfiance: She might act like a slut but don't take her as weak she is really strong. **

**Leaf Ranger: Sorry you feel that way, but would it make you feel better than Hinata will eventually get her revenge.**

* * *

**NSU Chapter 34: Battle of the Hime's**

As Kurama.N walked past Jiraiya in order to get to the mess hall where he detected Kurotsuchi's scent and chakra signature, he was stopped when the door opened up and Hinata walked out of the mess hall and toward him. She had seen him after his small burst of chakra with her Byakugan eyes, at this moment Kurama saw an opportunity of a lifetime.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and was just about to ask him about his time in the forest when suddenly Kurama.N wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist kissed her soundly on the lips while dipping her.

Hinata totally caught off guard just let out a cute eep and flailed her arms upwards and was able to wrap them around Naruto's neck. Hinata knew Naruto was very passionate when they made out, but never in a public setting so when his tongue ran over her lips she opened her mouth in surprise and thus allowing his tongue to enter inside to explore the chasms of her mouth.

But regardless a kiss with Naruto was a kiss so she just let out a very soft moan and just enjoyed the ride, it was another 2 minutes before they broke apart and only when Hinata opened her eyes did she realize something was wrong.

When were Naruto's eyes red? "Kurama-kun?" Hinata asked questionably.

Kurama.N just gave her a smirk and said, "Yes Hyuga-hime?" Naruto was so selfish sometimes, he never allowed him to hang out and chat with Hinata for too long. Something about him corrupting his Hinata-hime.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, but because Kurama.N still had her in the dipped position the sight looked rather comical.

But for Jiraiya who was watching from a distance it was pure gold, Naruto and his girlfriends/wives were really the best source of research for his books ever. With this he could probably write a whole new book maybe he would call it, '**Icha Icha: Demon of lust!**' "Yeah," Jiraiya thought to himself "That sounds real good."

With a slightly questionable look Hinata asked, "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Trying for another to go in for another kiss Kurama.N just replied with a sheepish look, "Resting…"

Hinata put a finger to Kurama.N's lips and asked, "Can I talk to him?"

Inside Naruto's mindscape Naruto answered, "No… wait I need more time to think of how I'm going to tell her!"

Kurama weighed the two possibilities he could stay in possession of Naruto's body and maybe just maybe get some more time with Hinata or he could relinquish control back to Naruto and put him on the spot… "Yeah but I think it would be fun to watch you squirm…" Kurama said to Naruto with a giant foxy grin.

"WAIT!" Naruto tried to yell as the darkness encompassed him then suddenly when he blinked he was now face to face with Hinata. Naruto pulled her back into a standing position then gripped the sides of her arm and thought for a moment, "What would be the consequences if I told her what happened in the forest now now… not only would she be distracted from her fight… but she might suddenly attack Kurotsuchi getting her disqualified from the exams… I have no choice but to wait till after her match…"

Naruto than gave Hinata a gentle smile and said, "Hime I have something to tell you but I believe it should wait till after this next part of the exams are you okay with that?"

Hinata nodded then said while caressing one side of Naruto's cheek while softly stroking his red whisker, "I want to tell you something… but I can't want to wait to tell you… prior to the start of the 2nd part of the exams remember I returned to the Hyuga compound for something?"

Naruto nodded.

Hinata blushed slightly and poked her fingers together then softly said, "I asked my father for his blessing for us to be married after the exams… he said yes!" Hinata said shyly.

Naruto just stood there frozen in shock while Kurama roared with laughter inside his mindscape, "YOU'RE FUCKED!" Kurama said between laughs. "It's going to be a record for the ages you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life before you even finish your vows."

"Now… Now Kurama… snicker, snicker… I'm sure the two can work something out snicker" Hashirama said while muffling his own laughter.

"Well since you're not getting any from Hinata, I'm sure the other girls would love to mate with you especially Anko. And even if Hinata convinces them to deny you of it, I'm sure that Iwa Kunoichi would do it in a heartbeat especially seeing how she was so energetic about it in the forest." Kurama added on.

"OH SHUT UP YOU OVERGROWN FOX, I made a promise to Hinata-hime and I won't go back on it." Naruto yelled to Kurama.

"Snicker, snicker you're going to have 5 wives and be stuck as a virgin for life, what a life you will have boy!" Kurama said in total amusement.

Naruto just grumbled under his breath and ignored the giant fox while leaving his mindscape. Back in the outside world Hinata stared at him with slight worry on his face but that was dispelled when Naruto gave her a smile then pulled her into his body, pressing his nose against her hair he whispered, "Thank you my love, from now on… we belong to each other."

Hinata was so engrossed in her current position that she almost didn't hear Naruto when he said that, for Naruto had been shirtless when he pulled her into his chest so now her face was mashed against his smooth toned bare chest oh Kami must have answered her wishes as she softly ran her fingers down his chest and onto his toned abdomen. She felt a shudder run up Naruto's body; she wanted to do so much more with him right now.

To take him away and claim him as hers, to make endless love to him… but all those plans went down the drain as an announcement blared over the speakers that were position all throughout the tower, they were to report to the stage for prelims.

Hinata reached into her sleeve and taped a seal with a poof she pulled out a new set of clothing for Naruto, she had remembered to bring a spare set of clothes for Naruto he had a habit of tearing his clothes inside this jungle and this was just proof that Hinata's instincts were correct. Passing him the clothes she leaned in for a soft kiss than left him to return to her team.

Without turning around Naruto just said in a loud voice, "Have you no shame Jiraiya? Using family like this to gain money?"

Jiraiya just responded with a giggle, "Oh my dear boy, I've told you before it's not about the money but it's all for the loyal readers they demand more, and what is better than giving them a front row seat of what true love?"

Naruto just shook his head at his grandfather's logic as he threw away the tatters of his old shirt and put on a new one. He would have to focus on the prelims now but what really worried him was how he was going to explain what happened in the forest to Hinata later.

As Naruto walked into the stage he saw Kurotsuchi have a look of surprise come over her face than it suddenly changed as she gave him a wink as she licked the her lips. Naruto ignored her and took a position next to Team 8 as they listened to the announcements from the Sandaime, even then it was hard for Naruto to focus on how he would fix this problem

In a way Naruto was scared, what if what Kurama had said was true Hinata would hate him forever, but hopefully Hinata would be understanding… I mean technically it was against his will… now if he only didn't enjoy it so much.

No matter how much he tried he couldn't get the memory of her smell or taste out of his mind… most likely because of a dam perverted fox. He wouldn't put something as perverse as constantly modifying his smell receptors and taste buds off for somebody like Kurama.

But he was broken out of his thoughts when suddenly the first match of the day was called by the proctor of the preliminary's Hayate, "Hinata Hyuga of Konoha vs. Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure. So everybody else please head up to the balcony to observe." Naruto stood in front of Hinata and wished her a short good luck. And headed toward the staircase that led to the balcony but as he walked past Kurotsuchi she reached over and gave his rump a hard smack, which caused Naruto to jump slightly and look back at her with a slight glare.

She just winked and blew a kiss at him; Naruto quickened his pace as he joined Anko and the rest of the Konoha teams on the balcony. "What was that about?" Anko asked with a slightly annoyed face.

"Would you believe I have a fan club in Iwa…" Naruto deadpanned.

Anko looked slightly shocked at that statement, "They do know who you are right?"

Naruto just nodded it was then Kakashi said, "Wow Naruto I didn't know your influence spread all the way too Iwa! Now this fight between these two will definitely go down as one of the most influential matches of all times, the results of this match will definitely change the political land scape between Iwa and Konoha for years to come. And the fact that two beautiful Kunoichis are battling for your affection that is just a added bonus"

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah clearly this match can't be that important since me the last Uchiha isn't in it…" Sasuke added on not believing that these two in anyway could be more important than him.

Kakashi just shook his head, "Actually Sasuke-chan, of all the genin of Konoha Hinata-chan is possibly the most influential and well connected."

"Oh and why is that Kakashi?" Kurenai asked slightly ashamed she didn't know this about her own student though she hid her confusion quite well.

"Yeah tell us Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke said while gritting his teeth not believing that Hinata was more important them him. But in his mind this made Sasuke want Hinata as his even more.

Kakashi stroked his chin and asked, "Do any of you know who is the princess of Konoha?"

Sakura quickly piped in, "Konoha doesn't have a princess!" believing that if Konoha did have a princess that it should have been her and Sasuke would be her prince.

Kakashi patted her on the head and said, "Well technically Konoha doesn't have a princess, but figuratively we do."

"It's Hinata isn't it?" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone and Kakashi nodded with a smile. "It would make sense she is called the princess of Konoha she is the heiress to the most influential and wealthy clan."

"Would that make Sasuke a prince then since he is part of a powerful clan as well?" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

Kakashi shook his head, "Nope, these metaphorical titles are only reserved for the heirs of the strongest clan of Konoha at that present time. A good example would be Tsunade of the Sanin who was also often called the princess of Konoha because of her Senju roots and the power of her clan. But over time the Senju clan slowly declined in power and the Hyuga clan replaced it as the strongest clan in Konoha.

"What about the Uchiha clan? Surely they were the strongest at some point!" Sakura said hoping to defend his true loves honor.

Once again Kakashi shook his head, "Not that I know of, by the time the golden age of the Senju clan was over so was the Uchiha's. Both clans became a shell of their former selves as the Senju clan was scattered across the nations and assumed to be mostly dead with the exception of Tsunade, and while the Uchiha still had members. They were too weak and tired from fighting with the Senju to compete against the Hyuga's, their superior numbers, wealth and the Byakugan."

Sasuke fumed hearing this how dare they say that the Uchiha clan wasn't the most powerful in Konoha! This was all because of that fool the Sandaime and the idiot that was leading the Hyuga clan, if only they forced Hinata to leave the blonde idiot and to be with him instead then nobody would doubt the power of the Uchiha's!

Kakashi saw Sasuke with his constipated look and knew he was mentally ranting again… he always did this when Kakashi refused to teach him new jutsus until he finished the exercises he was assigned that day. But Kakashi ignored it and continued, "And as for that Iwa Kunoichi if I'm not mistaken then she is the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage and a powerful Kunoichi in her own right. Honesty if the reports from our spies are correct I believe Hinata will be in for a hell of a fight…"

Kurenai looked a bit shocked at this information, "Two princesses of their respective villages, I just hope I trained Hinata well enough…" Kurenai finished in a slightly lower voice

Anko let out a laugh and said while patting Kurenai on the back, "Oh don't count Hinata out you two, she is very territorial especially when it comes to her boy toy. And don't worry about it Kurneai I've trained her into the ground on more than one occasion Hinata won't lose this."

Kurenai just let out a whisper of, "I hope so." As Hayate signaled for the start of the match, immediately Kurotsuchi went on the offensive with a high speed flip kick that Hinata was easily able to dodge. Though the moment Kurotsuchi's heel hit the floor the ground around the area exploded from the force of his kick, and while this was aimed to distract Hinata Kurotsuchi swung her other leg aiming to take off Hinata's head.

Hinata's Byakugan flared to life as she was able to just catch her leg from smashing her face in and with a twist she was threw Kurotsuchi away from her, who was able to easily right herself in midair and land on her feet then giving Hinata a grin, "Not bad princess, far from good but not bad."

Up on the balconies many of the genin were shocked at the raw speed and power behind Kurotsuchi's attacks.

Kiba with his jaw nearly on the floor was able to gasp out with wide eyes, "She destroyed the floor with ease and I was able to barely even see her do it!"

Many of the other genin let out a sigh of relief that they didn't have to face Kurotsuchi as she proved that even though she was a fan-girl she was no pushover.

Sasuke saw how strong she was and smirked, "This Iwa Kunoichi was strong she would definitely be somebody he would add to his collection along with Hinata."

Back downstairs in the arena Kurotsuchi had once again tried to get into Hinata's guard attacking her with lighting fast jabs and swipes of her Kunai, Hinata was easily able to dodge and parry all her attacks with her flexibility and grace then suddenly Hinata saw it… a slight opening as Hinata was able to bend and hit one of the pressure points in Kurotsuchi's leg which threw her off balance slightly.

Now it was Hinata's turn to go on the offesense as she landed Juken strike after Juken strike onto Kurotsuchi body pushing her backwards.

Neji seeing this just crossed his arms and said with a smirk, "It seems this Iwa Kunoichi isn't as powerful as you make her to be Kakashi-sensei, even though Hinata is un-favored among the Hyuga clan she is still able enough to punish fools for trying the same trick twice. While I admit the Iwa Kunoichi is fast it is without a doubt… In taijutsu Hyuga's reign supreme!"

Suddenly Hinata did something that nearly made Neji's eyes bulge out of his head, without any pause or change from her Neo-juken she instantly began a **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" **Hinata called out.

"**2 PALMS"**

"**4 PALMS"**

"**8 PALMS" **

"**16 PALMS"**

"**32 PALMS" **

"**64 PALMS" **

Hinata called out consecutively as each shot landed with amazing amounts of force and chakra displayed when waves of chakra were visibly being blown back every time Hinata's hand connected with Kurotsuchi's body the last shot sending Kurotsuchi skidding backwards away from Hinata.

Neji shook his head and said, "It's over her chakra points are sealed off."

Naruto who showed no change in emotion as he continued to stare at the still standing Kurotsuchi and said, "No… it's far from over."

Neji was about to say something but was interrupted with Kurotsuchi began laughing out loud, "Very well done princess! You're the second person in a long time to be able to hurt me this much I'm impressed." Kurotsuchi said as pieces of her skin started to fall off revealing them to be pieces of her rock armor.

"Even though Hinata-hime was able to land every hit, she only succeeded in dampening Kurotsuchi's chakra points. Kurotsuchi's rock armor protected her from most of the attack, and though I don't wish to say it but I believe Hinata-hime actually came out on the bad side of that trade."

"What do you mean Hinata-chan came out on the wrong side? Even if her shots were weakened by the armor the other girl didn't land a single shot on Hinata-chan in return, and those juken strikes hurt even when Hinata is holding back!" Ino commented with a disappointed look at Naruto disbelieving that he would ever say anything bad about Hinata.

"I'm just commenting from an objective point of view Ino-chan… but do you realize how much additional chakra Hinata had to expend just to pierce that armor. She was using nearly 4 times the regular amount needed for each strike it definitely put a dent into her reserves, and as for Kurotsuchi we have to realize the average Iwa Kunoichi is tougher and more tolerant to pain then we are so the damage to her is not as bad as we think it is." Naruto responded with a slight shoulder shrug

And to almost prove Naruto's point leapt into the air like nothing had hit her and started flashing through hand signs**, "Yokton: Quicklime Congealing Technique." **Kurotsuchi said as she fired out a barrage of large white blobs of quicklime at Hinata.

Many of the spectators eye's widened at the chance to see another kekei genkai in action, this match was getting better by the second!

Seeing she wouldn't be able to dodge all of them Hinata settled into one of her personal Juken stances

"**Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty four Palms"**

Hinata yelled as her hands started moving a lighting fast speeds while sending out a beam of chakra, the moment the Quicklime hit the swirling dome of chakra it was sliced into thousands of pieces.

Neji thought to himself, "What is this technique she is using!" but soon he let out a snort and said slightly more aloud than he wanted too, "Whatever this is just another one of those techniques that have corrupted the integrity of Juken."

This caused Naruto turn to Neji and gave him a glare that said, "Pray to Kami I don't get placed against you."

Kurotsuchi landed back on the ground with an amused look on her face she turned toward Naruto then after catching his eye she winked at him and suggestively licked a small dab of the white sticky quicklime left over on the corner of her mouth off.  
Naruto shuddered at her actions slightly, both Anko and Hinata at often times did perverted things to have their fun with Naruto but dam did Kurotsuchi ever take it to a whole new level! And while Kurotsuchi was busy flirting with Naruto she didn't even notice Hinata raise her palm at her direction then firing a beam of chakra at her face leaving a light cut across her cheek.

Kurotsuchi turned her focus back onto Hinata and growled at her Hinata returned with an amused look of her own this time and said, "I know my Naruto-kun is good looking but I would pay attention because next time I'm not just aiming to wound!"

Kurotsuchi wiped the blood off her cheek and then with an almost deranged smile responded, "You know princess… I'm really starting to like you more and more… I really do. Too bad you have something that I want!" Immediately she began going through hand signs and then aimed at Hinata and said, "**SUITON: WATER TRUMPET!" **

A solid jet of water erupted from Kurotsuchi's mouth with enough pressure to cut through solid rock. Hinata settled into another Jukan stance one that the standard Juken used then said, "**EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!"**

Releasing large amounts of chakra around her Hinata began spinning in place creating a protective dome of chakra, though it did shudder violently when the jet of water collided with it causing Hinata to have to release more chakra to hold it back.

Naruto with a slight smirk turned to to Neji and said, "You so quickly doubt Hinata saying she can only use a corrupted version of Juken, yet if I'm not mistaken the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation is exclusive to your standard Juken and yet Hinata has no problem using it.

Neji didn't reply but had a look of anger on his face as he focused once again on the battle below, Which had turned into a battle of endurance as Hinata's dome would begin caving in until Hinata released more chakra to expand it back out. Inside the dome Hinata was starting to feel the effects of keeping the Rotation up for some long, she couldn't keep this going forever she had to end it now.

With a giant push of her chakra she expanded the dome so that it pushed Kurotsuchi's water trumpet three-fourths of the way back to her than Hinata stopped her rotation and began weaving through an enormous amount of hand signs as fast as she could. Kurotsuchi believe that Hinata had finally run out of chakra increased the pressure aiming to compleletly obliterate that lavender eyed princess and claim Naruto-kun for her own.

But luck wasn't on Kurotsuchi side as Hinata was able to finish her last hand seal of bird, "**SUITON…** **SUIRYUDON NO JUTSU!"**

"WHAT?" multiple of the observers yelled unbelieving that Hinata could do this high ranking technique. But all doubt was washed away no pun intended when Kurotsuchi's water trumpet suddenly stop just inches away from Hinata, than all of the water that had pooled around the arena from Kurotsuchi's attack gathered together and spiraled around Hinata until it formed a giant water dragon which let out a giant roar at Kurotsuchi.

Sasuke was livid at the sight of this, this was actually the 2nd time he had seen this move but he cursed his luck for not having his sharingan on to copy it any of those times. The first time was when Kakashi and Zabuza were sparing with each other before they left wave country. So that had to mean that Zabuza taught it to Hinata when they were in wave country, "He taught it to her and not me I'm an Uchiha elite I should be the one who is given all the most powerful attacks." Sasuke intensified his glare at Hinata, "Just you wait Hinata once I get my hands on you… you will give me all your Jutsus including the spinning move you just did." Realizing that the only way to learn how to do Rotation was if somebody taught it to him, since there was no hand seals involved the Sharingan couldn't copy it.

But none was more in shock than Kurenai, Hinata was her student how could she have not known she was this powerful! "Just what in the world did you teach her Naruto!" Kurenai screamed out loud.

"Just a little bit of this and that." Naruto answered in an entertained tone.

And while Kurenai wished to interrogate Naruto more she was interrupted by another loud roar of Hinata's giant water dragon. Hinata smiled than thrust her arm at Kurotsuchi's direction sending the giant dragon barreling at her, and for the first time in this fight Kurotsuchi actually showed fear in her eyes as the monstrosity came at her, quickly she moved to defend herself with "**Doton: Earth Dome!" **But the defense came up a second too late as it wasn't allowed to fully harden before the dragon came crashing down upon her. Still the weakened dome saved her from being utterly annihilated, when some of the dust cleared and the water drained away allowing Hinata to be seen she was now on one knee panting heavily as her chakra reserves had dipped dangerously low. She allowed herself a smirk for shutting Kurotsuchi up and defeating her but that smirk disappeared when the smoke covering Kurotsuchi settled down showing that kurtsuchi was down on both her knees and elbows but she still looked to be struggling to stand up!

"Impossible." Hinata whispered to herself. Even Hayate was surprised at the Iwa kunoichi's endurance not many Shinobi could take the full eight trigrams 64 palms and the might of a suiryudan and still be conscious let alone struggling to stand up.

After a minute both combatants were at their feet again but looking at bit worse for wear, this led to a cheer from the shinobi's up in the balcony.

"GO HINATA-CHAN YOU CAN DO IT!" Ino yelled out.

Suzumebachi Kurotsuchi's team mate retaliated with, "COME ON KUROTSUCHI, SHES NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU."

"They believe in me…" Both Hinata and Kurotsuchi thought.

"I WILL PROVE MYSELF TO NARUTO-KUN!"

"I WILL DEFEAT HER!"

Both of them knew the next attack was going to be their lasts and this would be all or nothing, Hinata was nearly out of chakra and Kurotsuchi's body could not take much more punishment

Hinata raised her arm up and thought with a slight frown, "I haven't used this in battle yet but I have no choice!"

"**GENTLE STEP FOX FIST!" **Hinata said as one of her hands became engulfed with a fox shaped chakra shroud.

Inside Naruto's mind Kurama grinned and said, "I'm flattered Hinata-chan." Naruto also let out a smirk he didn't know that Kurama had such an influence on Hinata for her to make a whole attack based on him.

With Kurotsuchi she also raised her fist and then said, "**Doton: Fist Rock Technique!"**

Without hesitation both of them charged at each other, time seemed to slow for the spectators as when both Kunoichi were just feet away from each other their reared their attacks back then with simultaneous battle cries. The two smashed their attacks against one another. Leading to an explosion of chakra and rock, Hinata was sent flying backwards hitting the ground like a pebble in water skipping a few times before her face downed body came to a skidding halt. Hinata tried to ignore the pain all over her body as she painfully lifted her head off the ground to try and see what happened to Kurotsuchi only for her breath to get stuck in her throat.

The entire stadium let out a loud gasp!

Kurotsuchi was still standing somehow! Her face had cuts all over it and her clothes were torn in many places but she was STILL STANDING! "NO" Hinata thought as she tried with all her might to will-herself to stand up again. Tears fell down her face as she cried mentally, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I can believe I lost!"

Hayate was just about to call the match in Kurotsuchi's favor when he noticed the Iwa Kunoichi rocking front and back slightly then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids shut than she fell forward hitting the ground with a thud unmoving...

Hinata struggled to stay awake as she heard Hayate announce, "Both contestants are unable to continue double knock out neither contestant will advance."

Hearing that the match was now over Naruto flipped off the balcony and landed next to Hinata he knelt down onto one knee and gently turned Hinata's body over who let out a soft but still regal sounding groan. Naruto lifted her upper body up slightly and balanced her on his knee than brushed some dirt off her face, "How did I do?" She asked gently.

Naruto gave her a smile then leaned down and snuggled her bangs slightly and whispered back, "I'm so proud of you, you did amazingly." Naruto than gave her a soft kiss on the lips which allowed Hinata to slip into unconsciousness knowing Naruto was there for her.

Picking her up bridal style Naruto placed her gently onto a stretcher that had been bought out for the two Kunoichi but just as Naruto was about to turn and head back up the stairs the giant board that decided the next match up began matching again and then after a few seconds it stopped with the two contestants chosen.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Senju VS. Sasuke Uchiha!"

* * *

**GENTLE STEP: Fox Fist is just a different look on the Gentle Step: Lion fist pretty much the same move. **

**And as for Hinata tying with Kurotsuchi, understand that Kurotsuchi is actually above the rank of genin she was only put into the exams as a genin as a chance to get close to Naruto… let that simmer for a moment.**

**Once again sorry for the short chapter but i will make it up after my exams and essays**

**Go Check out Tormound whose a really cool fan of mine on his profile there are some challenges on it that are pretty nifty. **


	35. True Display of Skill

**Starfire99: Technically they were both knocked out seeing as neither could fight any more, I don't know maybe there's a different term I should have used.**

**Vexit: Will you settle this? **

**Tobinizer: Too early for him to die LOL need to draw out his suffering, well the other story is really a one shot atm though I might right other multi chapters while I wait for inspiration for NSU. Though if I have to say I really want to finish NSU cause I pretty much got it all planed out. Lol once essay and exam week ends I'll have tons of time to write more don't worry **

**Deathmvp: lol her dad is most displeased LOL **

**Mangenkyo Sharingan: Sorry no hes not gonna hook up with Fu or yugito I didn't think about them when I made the Harem list**

**Meck Viking: Yeah it took a long time for me to think of the result but having them draw was the best course of action. **

**Tormound: HAH Sasuke is the king of saying retarded shit to piss Naruto off**

**Seanhicks4: He's always been outclassed by Naruto in spars he just refused to accept it… some people just don't learn**

**Leaf Ranger: Yeah rape is not good to write or read about but I just felt it slightly added to the realism of the story eh ierno.**

**DemiaN: I will write more Hinata centered arcs later on, I just feel she takes enough shit from other fanfics that I need to make her life easier in this one LOl. **

**Aragon Potter: LOl you know the usual Travel around find someway to use Naruto to help in his research classic Jiraiya stuff lol if I can think of something interesting I'll write a flash back about it but at this moment nothing coming up. **

**Stallio6 of deviantart: What else will Sasuke do such a jerk**

**Jivablab: Well we don't know the extent of her Yoton until we see more of her character I hope Kishi expands on her she intrigues me for some reason. **

**Ferduran: Lol no why would she**

**Uchiha Isuke: I think in the manga Kurotsuchi is stronger than Hinata, seeing how she was chosen to be the Tsuchikages guard. **

**Dragon Man 180: He will face Gaara in the finals for that LOl**

**Malymac: Nah Naruto wont lose the next fight don't worry. **

**Raveman2: You read my mind HAH **

**Dbtiger63: lol mutual respect or deep hatred who knows! **

**HarukaDelfiane: shes a strong Naruto fan-girl so only to him **

**Bigbossvince: I use the Japanese name for the element but use the English translation for the jutsu makes it easier to understand I think.**

**Hagarenaruto: When break starts I will have more time to write don't worry LOL**

**Brown Phantom: They will all get reality checks sooner or later don't worry hehe. **

**Special Shout outs to those who i didnt write a response as you didnt give me much to respond too: Yami Arashi, Darkus Cyril, No Name, Happy Reader, red neo ranger, Zobx, DaniellaDBZ4ever, Angsty Naruto, Darkowl1989, m'j doom, Blackholelord, Joesly25, ob1292, Aaron Leach, Fireemblemmaster101, Bankai777, The-dark-warrior, Mr. Hat N Clogs, Wacko12**

* * *

NSU Chapter 35: True Display of Skill

Whispered rippled through the contestants and their sensei's even the Sandaime was slightly curious about this match-up. It wasn't because it was a battle between two Konoha-nin, but of a battle between these two specific genin.

Everybody knew Sasuke hated Naruto with a passion and Naruto while he held no hatred toward Sasuke he never saw eye to eye with him, but there was no doubt that this match was definitely rigged to happen. Most likely Sasuke had somehow whined his way into this match and the civilian council found it in their all-encompassing wisdom to grant him that wish… pathetic really…

Sasuke leapt over the railing and onto the arena where Naruto was already standing and gave Naruto a smirk, "So I finally get my chance to show this dobe what real power is and put him in his place… this must be my lucky day!"

Kurama in Naruto's mindscape snorted, "Does this fool really believe he can defeat you? Let me out and I will crush him beyond recognition!"

Hashirama said with a smirk of his own, "Now, now Kurama… at least give me a chance to get a go at beating on one of the Uchiha's for old times sake."

Kurama responded with a smirk and said, "I don't know Shodai-chan, you know how much I really hate those guys!"

Naruto just shook his head and said, "Calm down you two… letting either of you fight would be over kill… especially you Kurama."

Kurama just snorted then laid back down onto his arms and said off handedly, "What can I say Uchiha's make the best toothpicks…"

Shaking his head one more time Naruto exited his mindscape just in time, as Hayate was about to call for the start of the match.

The moment Hayate dropped his hand and yelled, "Begin"

Sasuke charged at Naruto with all his speed, ever since he had gained his Sharingan he had taken his family's taijutsu style to a new level. Now he didn't have to stay back and wait for his opponent to attack first. He could throw some basic attacks to draw out his opponent than he would be able to copy and counter them with ease. "You're done Naruto!"

Sasuke threw a punch forward and Naruto slipped into a taijutsu stance and easily parried Sasuke's fist, Sasuke then tried to raise his leg to drive his knee into Naruto's stomach but he suddenly couldn't lift his foot. Looking down he realized Naruto had stepped on top of his foot preventing him from lifting it up. But by looking down Sasuke had already made a mistake, as Naruto lifted his foot that had distracted Sasuke and backhanded him sending him flipping through the air, then landing painfully on the ground skidding across it.

Sasuke winced in pain as he swore a couple of his teeth had been knocked out by that hit. Sasuke realized that what Naruto didn't show enough of his style, because his Sharingan apparently couldn't pick up any new forms or stances.

Once again Sasuke charged in at him this time opening up with a kick which Naruto caught with ease, Sasuke looked to swing his other leg upwards to kick Naruto in the head but just as his other foot left the ground Naruto released the leg he had originally caught while pushing down on it with a large amount of force and then taking a step backwards.

Because both of Sasuke's legs were off the ground and he had started a violent spinning motion he couldn't control his body and plus the fact that Naruto had shoved him downwards caused him to once again land face first onto the stone floor with a loud thud.

"Dam you dobe!" Sasuke gritted out while slowly standing up. "Fight me like a real Shinobi you useless excuse of a human being!"

Naruto showed no change in emotion and that annoyed Sasuke especially because Naruto was now walking in a circle around him, Sasuke didn't like this one bit he was the one that was supposed to be the predator not the prey!

Immediately Sasuke lunged at Naruto throwing a barrage of fists at him, and Naruto once again was able to easily parry and defect them all but Sasuke smirked at Naruto's undoing slowly Sasuke was seeing it now he was slowly gaining knowledge on Naruto's stance…

Sasuke was able to spare a quick glance at the position Naruto's feet were set at, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He now realized why his Sharingan wasn't copying Naruto's form… It was because he already KNEW THIS FORM! IT WAS THE MOST BASIC ONE THEY TAUGHT IN THE ACADEMY!

NARUTO WASN'T FIGHTING HIM, HE WAS JUST MOCKING HIM!

Sasuke threw another jab in anger but Naruto easily caught his fist holding it in place with an absurd amount of pressure, Sasuke immediately tried to yank his fist back with all his might but he didn't count on Naruto letting go of it so easily. With all that strength Sasuke had used to try to pull his fist back he didn't have time to stop it as his fist barreled into his own face causing him to stumble backwards and nearly fall onto his backside.

Sasuke expected Naruto to stand there while laughing and gloating at him but what he did was even worse, he used that same dam impassive and emotionless mask that Itachi had used.

But while Naruto wasn't laughing at him many of the other genins were, especially that mutt, the cat boy from Suna and this large tubby Shinobi from Iwa who were all holding their sides in laughter. Looking up Sasuke could have sworn that even Neji and Shino had a grins on their face.

Kiba in between laughs was able wheezed out, "The so called elite Uchiha fighting style beaten by a simple academy fighting stance!"

Sasuke turned back to Naruto with pure hatred imbued into his face, mentally he ranted "how dare this worthless worm embarrass him in front of all these people. HOW DARE THEY MOCK ME I'M A UCHIHA ELITE!" Well apparently loss of sanity was something that ran in the Uchiha family.

"YOU SCUM YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG, WELL ACCEPT THE TRUTH THAT YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Sasuke yelled in an almost hysterical tone. All the people who were laughing immediately became silent as they watched Sasuke continue to unleash his rage. "AND YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW YOU'RE NOTHING… BECAUSE YOU ASSOCIATE YOURSELF WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE NOTHING!

Kakashi's one eye widened as he realized what Sasuke was about to do Kakashi muttered to himself inwardly praying, "No Sasuke don't do it! Don't provoke Naruto that way!"

But Kami above proved to not answer his prayers when Sasuke spat in Naruto's direction, "You know I thought Hinata was strong… but she proved to be another piece of worthless trash when she lost, this just proves that doesn't even deserve to be a stepping stone for me… Actually maybe if she gets on her knees and submits to me like she's supposed to then I will consider using her as breeding stock than afterwards I would toss her away like the trash she is! Sasuke finished with a grin as if that was actually going to happen.

Nearly everybody watching the match was disgusted by Sasuke's words, especially the respective Jonin sensei's. Asuma shook his head at this show of disgrace, Gai found what Sasuke said to be extremely unyouthful than there was Kurenai who saw Hinata as a little sister oh how she wanted to castrate the last Uchiha with a rusty kunai but the one who was most embarrassed was Kakashi he knew he would be facing heat from his comrades later they would definitely blame him for the boys outburst.

A bit away the Hokage stared down at Sasuke while his face was impassive inside Sarutobi was disgusted, "What kind of disgusting and vile perverted fantasies did this boy have?" Sarutobi thought. Clearly the civilian council had something to do with this boys inflated ego, they fed him their lies and promises for so long he actually believe himself to have everything what a fool…

All these years Sasuke's madness grew each time Naruto proved to be stronger than him and this… well it was just the tipping point.

Kurama for once sounded pissed off and commented, "Are you going to stand and take that from him kid? Let me out and I'll tear him apart nice and slow so I can hear him scream!"

Naruto darkly replied, "Not a chance Kurama I will personally take my revenge on him! He will regret ever saying those words!

Sasuke snarled and roared out at Naruto who's eyes seemed like they were now piercing into Sasuke's very soul judging him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Running through hand signs Sasuke finished and yelled, **"KATON: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

The fireballs raced toward Naruto who didn't move an inch and it was too everybody's surprise when one of the fireballs actually hit him… but suddenly Naruto's body began to break apart into black pieces which were actually… crows!

Sasuke saw the crows erupting front Naruto's body and suddenly his blood ran cold his body began shaking as the crows flew around occasionally letting out a caw.

There was only one other person Sasuke knew that knew this technique, "Uchiha, Itachi!"

And as the crows started reforming Sasuke swore he saw of glimpse of Itachi instead of Naruto. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEALING MY FAMILYS TECHNIQUES!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a kunai at the reformed Naruto who burst into crows again. But this time the crows reformed into two Naruto's and every time Sasuke would destroy them, more would reform till Sasuke was surrounded by half dozen of Naruto's crow clones.

"This is coming from the clan who steals other people's techniques?" one of Naruto's clones asked emotionlessly."

"Quite clans full of hypocrites aren't they…" another one asked.

"Though I want to clarify Uchiha your brother's crow techniques never belonged to the Uchiha's …" a third one stated.

"I'm sure that infuriate your father when he refused to hand it over to them." One of the clones behind him added on.

"But what could he do Itachi was far too powerful for your father to force him to do anything…" another one stated

"What about you Uchiha… does it piss you off that your brother would teach me rather than you or your family? Speaks volumes about what he thinks of his clan."

"SHUT UP… ALL LIES YOU BASTARD! YOU CORRUPTED HIM YOU DEMON! I WILL KILL YOU THEN I WILL KILL HIM AFTERWARDS!" Sasuke roared as suddenly an evil presence could be felt emanating from him. In a matter of moments black markings emerged from a point in his neck and started wrapping around Sasuke's face.

Anko who was watching from above saw this turned to Kakashi said, "I warned you this would happened Kakashi! You should have taken him out of the exams you idiot, you don't know how dangerous that seal is!"

Inside Naruto's mindscape the sudden spike of evil chakra even drew the attention of Kurama who seemed slightly intrigued. But then he let out a snort of laughter, "Well isn't this a surprise, the Uchiha has gotten a hickey just like your Anko-chan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the marks spread more and more along Sasuke's skin, "Than that means the snake Orochimaru is here!"

"We can think about taking care of the snake for Anko's sake later, right now you have to put the Uchiha down who knows what damage he can do with that abomination active." Kurama said with loathing as he sensed that the seal was partially constructed with bits of demonic chakra… where Orochimaru gained the demonic chakra Kurama didn't know and while the demonic chakra did give the wielder of the seal additional power it also gave the wielder one weakness… It could be suppressed with the Mokuton ability.

"**MOKUTON: Wood Binding Hands!" **Naruto said as he aimed his palm at Sasuke immediately his hand transformed into wood and long branches shot out toward Sasuke. Who tried to fight off the branches but they overwhelmed him and completely bound him up so that only his head was showing.

Sasuke tried his best to struggle out of his wooden prison but made little to no progress against the unrelenting grip of the wood. But aside from restricting his movement Sasuke also felt as his new found power began leaving him. "NO STOP YOU BASTARD! WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEAD THAT I DESERVE THIS POWER! THAT'S WHY I WAS GIVEN KAKASHI AS A SENSEI SO HE COULD GIVE ME ALL HIS POWER!"

"Surrender Uchiha you have lost…." Naruto stated as he tightened the wood around Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and defiantly yelled, "NEVER YOU WORTHLESS TRASH, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL SUBJECT THAT HYUGA BITCH TO MY SHARINGAN AND MAKE HER SLIT HER OWN THROAT IN FRONT OF YOU EYES."

Naruto tightened his fist in a moment of anger which caused the wood to squeeze Sasuke even tighter, slowly Naruto reeled in his emotions and darkly replied, "I will never allow you to do that." Lifting his hand up Naruto formed a long splinter of wood in his palm, stared at it for a moment then launched it at Sasuke's head.

The next thing anybody heard was screams of pain from Sasuke as the splinter of wood had embedded into his right eye. "MY EYE YOU FUCKER! YOU DESTROYED MY SHARINGAN, HOW DARE YOU THE COUNCIL WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

Naruto just answered plainly, "You wanted to be like Kakashi… thus I took out one of your eyes so you can look like him… actually my bad that's the wrong eye let me fix that." Naruto then formed another wooden splinter in his hand and just as he was about to throw it Sarutobi yelled out, "NARUTO!" Naruto turned too Sarutobi briefly who just shook his head, Naruto answered him with the slightest of nods and then he turned to Hayate and asked, "Hayate-san call the match."

Hayate nodded and announced, "Sasuke can no longer continue, winner by forfeit Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto!"

Naruto gave Hayate a short bow then released Sasuke from his wooden prison, who collapsed onto the ground in a heap having fainting from the pain and loss of blood. Medics were instantly upon him hoping to somehow save the boy's eye. Naruto ignored then as he walked back up toward the rest of the genins. Right as Naruto reached the top of the stairs Naruto was immediately confronted by Sakura who looked slightly deranged with a Kunai in her hands, "YOU BASTARD YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN HOW DARE YOU!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and said, "It was authorized matched Haruno… if I were you I would put away that Kunai before I deem it a threat on my persons and act on that threat!"

Sakura tried to say something more but was interrupted when Kakashi grasped her shoulder harshly, "Sakura stand down… don't make me pull you from the tournament!"

Sakura leered at her sensei for a moment then type a step back with a look of loathing on her face.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked, "Do you disagree with my actions…"

Kakashi didn't say anything for a moment then replied, "No… while it seemed a tad excessive… I really can't blame you for what you did to him, especially not after what he said."

Naruto nodded and walked over to Anko who was all smiles, "Brutal yet effective I like it!"

Naruto gave her a light smile, "Well we all know who I learned it from" giving Anko a slight wink, "Inform me of how the rest of the tournament goes I have to speak with Hinata-hime…"

Anko gave him a little smirk and said, "kay say Hi to the princess for me."

Naruto just answered, "I will don't worry." As he walked toward the female section of the hospital wing, Naruto wanted to think about how he was going to explain what happened in the forest to Hinata.

But he was distracted by all the noise coming from the hospital wing, sounds of things being thrown across the room and glass shattering could be heard emanating down the room. Naruto quickened his pace and threw open the door to the room to discover the entire room looked like a battle ground glass vials were shattered everywhere, medical scalpels were embedded into the wall and electronic equipment laid broken on the floor.

And standing on their respective beds were Hinata and Kurotsuchi, Hinata had a hand full of syringes ready to throw them and Kurotsuchi had a bedpan in hand using it to knock them away. The nurse was huddled in a corner with a distraught look in her eyes, the moment Naruto entered the room the nurse bound over to Naruto and said while clutching onto the front of his pants and said hysterically, "Thank heavens you're here these two are crazy! YOU DEAL WITH THEM NOW!" than ran off out the door

Naruto walked over to where Hinata was standing; gently he removed the syringes from her hand than swept her off her feet and softly sat her down onto the bed. Taking a seat on the bed next to her Naruto asked, "Causing trouble my love?"

Hinata pouted slightly then leaned back onto Naruto's chest and said, "She started it!"

Naruto sighed as he lightly ran his fingers across the bandages on her face, "Regardless you're hurt, you shouldn't overexert yourself like this.

Hinata gave Naruto a tiny giggle than said, "Fine, fine so who did you end up fighting Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked slight and responded, "I was matched against the Uchiha, and then he had the audacity to mock you in front of me. Safe to say I cannot forgive somebody who insults the matriarch to my clan.

Hinata softly pecked Naruto's cheek and said, "Thank you for defending my honor my love."

This would have been a nice romantic moment had Kurotsuchi not suddenly busted out with, "I'm guessing by the way she is acting, you forgot to tell her what we did in the forest Naruto-kun, because I remember it very clearly. That's what we tend to do though remember the enjoyable experiences."

Hinata disliking Kurotsuchi's tone growled at her slightly and said, "What did you do to him!"

"Now, now that's a private moment between two lovers. Though I can say it's rather intimate." Kurotsuchi said with a giant grin and a wink towards Naruto.

Hinata let out a gasp as she guessed what Kurotsuchi was implying, "No…" she shook her head and looked up at Naruto hoping he would ensure her it wasn't true. But even he had turned is head away slightly in what looked to be shame. "Why…" Hinata asked as a tear slipped from her eye she grabbed onto Naruto's vest and shook him slightly wanting an answer, "I didn't want too…" Naruto whispered.

A look of shock overcame Hinata's face as Kurotsuchi then gloated, "Jealous? Jealous that I got to Naruto before you did. I guess in the end… you lose."

Anger and realization kicked in and Hinata grabbed one of the syringes off the table and made an attempt to lunge toward Kurotsuchi ready to run her through had Naruto not dived on top of her and restrained her from leaping off the bed at Kurotsuchi. Struggling against Naruto's grip Hinata just yelled, "YOU HARLOT, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT BUT YOU RAPED MY NARUTO-KUN! JUST WAIT I WILL ENSURE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE CHILDREN! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR ENTIRE REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM OUT WITH A CORRODED KUNAI"

Naruto sweat dropped at Hinata's statement, "She's just like Anko when she's mad…though her threats could use some work"

"Now, now it wasn't really rape… he just kind of ate me out and after a while he seemed kind of into it too." Kurotsuchi stated as she put her hands onto her tinted cheeks with a reminiscing look on her face.

"RAPE IS RAPE!" Hinata said as she flung the needle toward Kurotsuchi but missed because Naruto shifted her hand as she threw it.

"Jealous now aren't we." Kurotsuchi said then with a smirk she said. "And you know what will be even better, when I go back to Iwa I can tell every female there about how I dominated the great son of the Yondaime won't that be great! However it might lead to an influx of Iwa Kunoichi flocking to Konoha to try their hand at the same thing. Though there is a very simple way of stopping me from doing that you know." Kurotsuchi finished as she switched her position and laid down onto her stomach and elbows than leaned over her end of her bed toward Hinata's bed.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and stopped struggling against Naruto. "Are you blackmailing us!"

Kurotsuchi leaned further toward Hinata and said, "Not really blackmailing…" tapping her chin lightly for a moment than she said, "More like compromising…"

"What do you want," Hinata asked in a skeptical tone.

"You know exactly what I want princess…" Kurotsuchi replied.

"And you know my answer! I will not give you Naruto-kun!" Hinata responded with slight anger.

"AND YOU SHOULD STOP TAKING ME FOR A FOOL PRINCESS!" Kurotsuchi yelled as she leaned all the way over basically face with face with Hinata now, "I can put two and two together Naruto is clearly planning to invoke Konoha's CRA. I've notice the way he acts around that blond hair girl with a pony tail and the protector for 2nd part of the exams. Now I'm asking nicely at the moment, don't make me change my mind!"

They both glared heavily at each other, than Hinata let out a loud hmph and said, "Fine… But if you want to join than we are going to set down some ground rules right now!"

With an amused looked Kurotsuchi leapt off her bed and onto Hinata's which was quite cramped with Hinata, Naruto and Kurotsuchi on it than she asked, "Oh so what are these conditions then?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes than said, "I will allow your little transgression to slide only and only if you accept the fact that when it comes time that Naruto is ready to move on with his relationships with us… it will be with me first."

Kurotsuchi groaned slightly and said, "Seriously…" than she leaned into Naruto while throwing her hands around his neck, "Well what about a little bit of oral pleasure." She said with a perverted grin as her face was mere inches from his. "Naruto-kun's tongue felt really good inside of me. Do you remember what I taste like Naruto-kun?"

Instantly Naruto's taste buds were assaulted with the flavor of Kurotsuchi's juices. "YOU DAM RIGHT HE DOES" Kurama yelled from inside his head.

Naruto nearly choked at this whether it was from Kurotsuchi's question or Kurama messing with his taste buds he wasn't sure.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and said, "Stop tempting me from tearing you apart! I might take a page out of Anko's book because I'm pretty sure dead people can't black mail you…"

Kurotsuchi pouted while leaning further into Naruto who seemed slightly hesitant of the close contact between the two, but with Kurotsuchi basically exchanging carbon dioxide with him now it was getting real awkward "What about if we just use our hands to help relieve each other?"

"No…"

"What if we kept our clothes on?"

"No…"

Naruto let out a mental sigh of relief that the whole situation was somehow able to resolve itself, but he felt that something's were going to get difficult now, Kurama just snorted and fell back asleep but said before he did, "Luck of the dam Shimigami…"

**A couple of days later**

**Senju Compound**

Naruto still really had no idea how everything had worked out in the end, but didn't really think about it much. After the second phase of the exams all the contestants were given a month to train and rest. Naruto and Hinata officially moved into the Senju compound with Kurotsuchi staying there as a temporary guest, well the fact was she had pretty much invited herself to stay there. Anko would have moved in as well had she not had another few months of rent paid onto her apartment and she definitely wasn't going to waste it.

As for the results of the prelims apparently Neji had defeated Kiba and was now matched up against Naruto who had to think of a way to bring Neji's ego down a couple levels, and maybe get in a few hits for his constant mocking of Hinata.

The next match was Ino vs. Sakura where Ino easily came out on top and for the final was matched up against Shino and now spent her days either training or reading about Shino's clan to find any potential weakness. Shino had fought against Suzumebachi, and once again it was another controversial battle between Konoha and Iwa the rivalry between the Kamizuru and Aburame very well documented. But unlike the first match Shino came out on top and proved to everybody that the Aburame were still stronger of the two insect clans.

Shikamaru had outsmarted a Sound kunoichi named Kin and was now matched against the blonde kunoichi from Suna who effortlessly blew away Ten-Ten.

Sai's ink beasts had devoured Zaku and was scheduled to fight against Akatsuchi whose stone golems overcame Kankuro's puppets.

And lastly Gaara had brutally injured Rock Lee and now waited to face Dosu who beat Choji.

Naruto tried to sit up off his bed but a groan and body kept him from getting any further. "Where you think you going Naruto-kun?" Kurotsuchi asked as she pinned his body down with her own. Another voice answered for him, "Training you wouldn't need it cause you're not in the finals." It was Hinata who had been pushed off of her spot on top of Naruto by Kurotsuchi in the middle of the night.

"Neither are you princess." Kurotsuchi sweetly replied as she drew spirals on Naruto's chest with her finger.

Hinata just growled and mashed her forehead against Kurotsuchi's who responded with her own growl, both females were pissed that the other one was there. It was Kurotsuchi's turn to sleep with Naruto but… Hinata refused to allow those two be alone. Reason was simply Kurotsuchi's sleepwear… she had worn a tiny almost see through baby blue sleeping gown. It was ridiculous she even had something like this, and the fact that she tried to wear nothing underneath was even more absurd.

Thank heavens Hinata had decided to check up on Kurotsuchi to see if she needed anything, or else Naruto's purity might have been stolen away. They nearly had gotten into another fight right there on the spot.

Naruto shook his head he knew that situations like these would probably be happening often especially with these two, trying once again Naruto was able to sit up this time. Kurotsuchi took this opportunity to latch tighter onto Naruto she wrapped her legs around his back burying her face into the crook of his neck while she gently kissed and sucked the area.

Hinata leered at Kurotsuchi slightly how dare her she was hogging Naruto all to herself! Ugh Kurotsuchi had spent nearly every waking moment clung to Naruto and even when sleeping she was clinging onto him. She was in every definition a fan girl but unlike the ones from Konoha she had some skill to back it up

The term personal space meant nothing at all to this girl if all those hickeys on Naruto's neck were to go by anything

Naruto made some shadow clones so they could fix some breakfast, as he could not do it himself. He would allow Kurotsuchi to have her fun because after she was done then they could get down to some serious training.

And while the start of the day was all fun and games, training was brutal, it was pretty much a 3 VS. 1 with Naruto being the one. As neither Kurotsuchi nor Hinata were in the finals they just spent their days helping Anko train Naruto and occasionally Ino would stop by for lunch or to make it even more difficult for Naruto.

But aside from training with the girls Jiraiya did some training with Naruto of his own. Yeah the man was a pervert and he spent a majority of the time peeping on girls but when a legendary Sannin offers to train you… you don't turn it down. Also it gave Naruto a marker to gauge where his skill level was, he was strong but without Kurama there was no way in hell he could even dream of beating Jiraiya.

Though he could give him a good run for his money, forcing Jiraiya to at least pay attention and try. Especially after Naruto nearly broke both of his forearms with an overhead swung using the katana's sheath.

And Jiraiya had to take it up another level when Naruto started using the blade and sheath simultaneously instead of just sticking with using it as a bo-staff. Jiraiya had found that out the hard way when he caught Naruto's katana after a sweeping strike just for him to pull the blade from the sheath leaving a long diagonal cut right across Jiraiya's chest.

But at least Jiraiya got him back when they were practicing rasengans, and how do you test how strong a rasengan was simple you smash it against another rasengan and did Jiraiya ever enjoy watching Naruto get launched across the field or into a river.

Nevertheless Jiraiya couldn't be more proud of how Naruto was developing as a ninja and while there were times he seemed a bit cold and distant but Jiraiya just chalked it out as Naruto's multiple personality disorder…

I mean there were times when he would become cold and emotionless like in battle for example, than there was kind and caring Naruto which he normally used among close friends, and the scariest of all of them was what Jiraiya describe as vindicator Naruto if you had somehow made this Naruto come out then you were in simple terms royally fucked.

But if you had a death wish it was rather simple just say or do something overly insulting or demeaning about any of Naruto's girlfriends/wives or do something that was legally and morally inhumane and there you would have a one way ticket to pain and torture followed by a long drawn out death.

Don't believe me ask Gato or Sasuke Uchiha, one died painfully and the other has been broken both mentally and physically beyond repair.

However If you were to ask which of Naruto's personalities was Jiraiya's favorite it definitely had to be romantic Naruto, why you ask simply put Jiraiya made a killing on all the inspiration he gained from spying I mean observing Naruto's interactions with his lovers.

It was borderline pedophilia but Icha Icha had to live up to the moniker of "based on a true story…" and they were!

* * *

**SO MANY IDEAS I CANT GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD **

**RTN Hinata and Normal Hinata (One-shot) 80% complete.**

**Gender Bender Naruko and Hinata (Multi-chapter): Life of a female jinchuuriki **

**Naruto of the Sand (Multi-chapter): Naruto is picked up right after the sealing by a fleeing merchant and bought to Suna where he befriends Gaara. **

**Naruto of Iwa (Multi-chapter): Naruto is stolen away by a Iwa Spy after sealing, **

**Naruto demon of the mist (Multi-chapter): Instead of hiding, Haku instead helps Zabuza defeat Team 7 the first time. Naruto offers himself as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi as payment in order to spare Team 7 and the bridge builder **

**I don't know which I want to write next! SAVE YOURSELVES!**


	36. I love the Finals

**Before we begin this chapter I just want to take a moment of silence out to all those that died in the latest chapter… WHY YOU GOTTA KILL NEJI YOU FUCKERS!**

**Thank fully Kishi u made it up… SPOILER ALERT **

**WE WIN BITCHES NARUHINA FOREVER! 615! 615!**

**I'm your boss: Yes he knows Tsunade is his grandmother. Not going into any more of that because don't want to spoil later chapters. **

**Tobinizer: It's okay they made it up with some intense Naruhina moment, and as for the genderbender it's might just release a chapter or two to see what people think. And as for aragon potters next update I actually don't know who he/she like that is so I wouldn't know sorry. As for the fight with Sasuke Naruto destroying his eye is pretty bad already lol and he was going to pop the second one too had Sarutobi not stopped him. Their will be lemons but it will be quite a while from now maybe 4-8 chapters maybe. **

**Matthouston: Yeah he will start using more mokuton eccentric attacks don't worry.**

**Dragon Noir: Too lazy to write council bashers LOl there will be more later don't worry and as for Naruto being a doormat love makes you do funny things doesn't it.**

**Ninbigboy168: Danzo will be in this story, though he isn't a douchebag like in other stories and as for Kabuto's part was replaced by Kurotsuchi's part. And other stories will almost always be harem because regardless of where Naruto goes I have to add Hinata with him. **

**Troutman30: Yeah most what Orochi did is implied instead of actually being shown, Kabuto's part was replaced with Kurotsuchi's part but don't worry Orochi will show up in this chapter. **

**Kyuubi Gohan: Lol wtf!**

**Chuck Norris: I have an irrational dislike of Sasuke sorry…**

**WolfGaurdian48: Yeah I don't really understand why I added Kurotsuchi but something just drew me to her LOL it's kind of exotic.**

**Deadsoulalchemist: Find out in this chapter =D**

**Zeromaru Chaos Mode: I didn't read Kamen rider so I don't know what that means sorry HAHAHAH**

**Brown Phantom: The people that are rooting for Sasuke have invested too much into him to give up on him now and they see him as their ticket to fame really. **

**Rake1810: That's just how I imagined Kuro's personality to be lol sorry if you don't like it.**

**Haseothesage: 99% of the stories I write will be harem especially the ones where Naruto doesn't live in Konoha because regardless of who I add Hinata will always be added. **

**Nidhogg32: Thanks for informing me of that next time I come across the same scenario I'll remember this. **

**Belnonm: Hinata keeps her in check no worries **

**Angsty Naruto: LOl gender bender Gaara is so strange LOL **

**Hollownature: Fear not Hinata can tame Kurotsuchi LOL that sounds kinky too **

**Dragon Man180: Yeah but Naruto has to fight Neji in the finals that's pretty much set and Gaara would never lose to Sasuke so it's hard for them to fight in the finals. **

**Dbtiger63: It's had to keep track of all the girls especially ones like Hana and Ino, and Naruto will gradually become stronger to become one of the strongest of all time maybe level of SOTSP**

**Senjuuchiha: Yeah his sealing art will become better as time progresses and as for your tiny rasengans I think theirs already a move like that in the canon Naruto it's called planetary rasengan I think. **

**Raveman2: Their eternally bitching will happen later**

**Darkowl1989: Naruto would never want something so foul like the sharingan in his body, I actually contemplated during the Uchiha massacre that Naruto would like eat one of the eyes so Kurama could infuse it into his body. But I scraped it because I just don't like the idea of Naruto with Sharingan. **

**Seanhicks4: I will try to add more property damage in the coming chapters don't worry LOL.**

**Deathmvp: Sasuke is in intensive care so he could really bitch for himself just yet lol but later chapters he will. As for the demon mist story it will defintely be Harem but Haku might be with somebody else not decided yet. But for sure Hinata will be added. **

**Alpha liege: Maybe one day but not the right time yet for a massacre. **

**Harukadelfiance: Sasuke will be dealt with in later chapters stick around for it**

**Brawler: I'll try my best. **

**Divebomb Crow: The portion inside Naruto is just part of Hashirama's soul so Orochimaru will still be able to revive him. **

**Ob1292: If I do decide to do that one it will definitely be very fun to add some bad ass kekei genkai to Naruto.**

**Trushadowking: Some people just cant keep their mouths closed now we see what happens to them. **

**Naruhinasakufan1: Kurama and Hashirama pretty much makes him immune to genjutsu so it will be fine.**

**Rasengan89: Typical Iwa Shinobi logic for her just brute force her way inside it worked though LOL **

**Aragon Potter: Thanks for suggestion. **

**Tormound: Filler arcs I might add but I never really watch them so I might have to watch maybe… as for the Neji picture you have to watch the spin off its hilarious. **

**Malymac: LOL you're an OC? **

**Leaf Ranger: Love makes you do funny stuff doesn't it, and as for taking command he rather Hinata do it instead of him.**

* * *

**Naruto of the Mist: 18 votes (WINNER)**

**Naruto of Suna: 12 votes (TOSSUP)**

**Naruto of Iwa: 6 votes (TOSSUP)**

**Gender Bender : 3 votes (TOSSUP)**

**The 3 toss ups will be put in a hat or something and the one I select will be the story after the mist one **

* * *

**NSU chapter 36**: I love the Finals

The day of the exams was finally here, and even though it was a bright sunny day. Naruto couldn't help but feel a dark cloud loom over Konoha. He had discussed with the Sandaime in private and in length about how odd this whole exam had been.

Starting with the fact that Suna bought jinchurriki in the exam without first informing Konoha, then there was the first time participation of the chunin exams of the Sound village and the fact that Orochimaru had returned to mark Sasuke with his curse seal. It was just a tiny bit to coincidental for Naruto's taste.

Than a couple of nights ago Naruto had lucked out when he was able to save Hayate from being caught by the Suna team's jonin sensei. Hayate who was spying on the Suna jonin and some Konoha Shinobi didn't realize he was being spied on by one of Naruto's clones. And just as Hayate was about to get caught Naruto's clone was able to substitute itself with Hayate then quickly henged into a bird to get away.

Hayate was eternally grateful that he was saved but they had more pressing matters at hand, like reporting all of this to the Hokage, but without any real proof Sarutobi couldn't really do anything except keep an eye out, give warning this his forces and increase security around the city especially during the finals. Then Sarutobi also had to deal with the dam Civilian council and their endless whining after what happened to their precious Uchiha, constantly sending petitions to either imprison or execute Naruto all of which Sarutobi threw into the fireplace they definitely had more use to him as kindle…

And as if it couldn't get any worse apparently the Tsuchikage was actually coming to Konoha to watch the final member of his Iwa team compete. Sarutobi didn't expect this and honestly he didn't know what had changed to cause the Tsuchikage to swallow his pride, but rumor has it that Naruto has been seen hanging around alot with his granddaughter. Considering Naruto's lineage and looks Sarutobi would have never expected her to fall for him.

But if Sarutobi knew anything when it came to Naruto it was to expect the unexpected when it came to him. Taking another long drag of his pipe Sarutobi wondered how much longer he would have to be coped up in this dammed office.

**Far away in the Senju Compound**

Naruto awoke to the feeling of two bodies pressed against him, by now he was used to either waking up with either both Hinata and Kurotsuchi or just Hinata alone. Slowly he crept out of their arms as to not wake them and left to another room so he could shower, there was no need to wake them this early. He was only up because he wanted to get to the stadium ahead of time, had Hinata and Kurotsuchi been up both of them would have probably caused him to be late with their love of randomly making out.

Honesty at first Naruto seemed rather skeptical of Kurotsuchi but over the past month he had grown to enjoy her presence and his time spent with her. After his shower he quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the dining room to pick up a light snack a clone was arranging for him. Picking up his forehead protector off the table he glanced at the symbol of the leaf on it for a moment then tied it to his head.

Grabbing his Katana and slinging it over one shoulder he began his trek toward the stadium, while on his way he began to formulate and go over the last few parts of his plan of attack against Neji.

**Few hours later**

**Konoha Stadium**

The stadium was getting packed with guests and spectators from all around the Elemental Nations, Daimyos and other high ranking politicians sat in the lavish upper decks to watch the chunin hopefuls.

The fire Daimyo sat in attendance mulling about the Sandaime's latest student and so called champion, Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto. The Daimyo had heard mixed opinions about the boy; from the Sandaime and the Shinobi council the boy was humble, loyal, and strong. From his connections in the civilian council apparently the boy was a demon, worthless and constantly disrespected authority. Today the Daimyo would get a sample of what the boy really was like and was he justified of his claim of the Senju line.

Up in the Hokage's booth Sarutobi sat with the Kazekage and Tsuchikage, the Kazekage was rather quiet and hadn't said much too either kages since his arrival. On the other hand Sarutobi was trying his best to make small talk with Onoki and while the man seemed slightly displeased he still responded to Sarutobi who was rather delighted that the tension between their two cities was slowly disappearing.

However Onoki in fact just looked displeased it was actually quite refreshing to talk to somebody his age and that sort of understood his philosophies and principles… sadly people like them were soon going to be gone and brats like Kurotsuchi were going to be the ones leading the world… OH THE HORRORS!

Over with the Kazekage who was actually Orochimaru in disguise, he was silently fuming under his mask not only did Sasuke not make it to the finals where Orochimaru could gauge the boys power. But he had heard that one of his eyes was destroyed by the Senju boy… it made Orochimaru think that maybe he had marked the wrong boy. Regardless if necessary Orochimaru was sure he could find a way to draw Naruto to him if things didn't turn out properly with Sasuke.

Another issue that had randomly sprung up now was the fact that the Tsuchikage was here, fighting Sarutobi was a huge risk but the Tsuchikage as well, Orochimaru wasn't suicidal he had to find a way to separate them. But judging at how friendly these two old bastards were getting this would be easier said than done.

He would have to think fast as things were going to get complicated real soon, as Sarutobi stood up and began addressing the crowd. A short while later Sarutobi sat back down into his seat as the first two contestants were called to the field

Hyuga, Neji of Konoha vs. Uzumaki-Senju Naruto of Konoha

Both contestants took the stage looking as they had something to prove, Neji wanting to prove that Naruto and Hinata were fated to be losers all their lives and Naruto looking to defend Hinata's honor.

Speaking of Hinata she was currently sitting among the konoha genins that didn't pass the preliminaries and their sensei's, and yet Kurotsuchi was also sitting next to Hinata. This surprised many as the last time they were seen together they were looking to rip each other's throats out now they looked like best of friends…

But that was a story for another day as Hayate called for the match to start and immediately both genins went blood, lightning fast punches and kicks were sent from both sides. But neither male's gave an inch as attacks from both sides were dodged parried and blocked with great intensity.

It looked like it was going to keep going like this until out of the blue Neji violently parried one of Naruto's strikes leapt backwards and settled into a juken stance. And said, "It's over you are now within the range of my divination **EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"**

Many of the Hyuga's in attendance were shocked at this new development! Especially Hiashi even though his face remained passive he did turn to his brother slightly and narrow his eyes just a bit. Hizashi on the other hand had picked this time to discover that his sleeve was extremely interesting. Hiashi would have glared longer but he had to turn his attention back to the match.

Naruto responded to Neji with a smirk and settled into the same stance, "As are you"

Neji hesitated for a moment in shock by charged forward immediately which was copied by Naruto as they simultaneously clashed juken strikes against one another.

2 palms/ 2 palms!

4 palms/ 4 palms!

8 palms/ 8 palms!

16 palms/ 16 palms!

32 palms/ 32 palms!

64 palms/ 64 palms!

Each attack canceling each other until just as they were about to clash one more time Naruto infused his strike with 10 times the amount of chakra of a standard palm, the moment the two attacks met Neji was launched flying backwards rolling across the ground.

Lifting his face off the dirt Neji winced as he slowly lifted his body onto his knees and hands, "How do you know that attack! It's supposed to be only passed through the main branch!"

Naruto walked up to Neji and said, "And I could ask the same of you Neji…. Surely now that you have openly used it you will definitely face punishment from the main branch."

Neji grit his teeth then in one quick movement he launched his body forward rolling right into Naruto's guard in a standing position, "Fine if I'm going to face punishment anyway then I might as well kill you so the main house will suffer! **EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!" **

Just as Neji tried to spin Naruto in a blink of an eye reached out and grabbed his arm effectively stopping Neji from spinning. Neji was stunned at how easily he was countered, Naruto shook his head slightly and said, "Some prodigy you are Neji… you are foolish to believe any of your techniques will work on me. I have trained with the greatest of the Hyuga clan all my life, do you believe you can come in and fight me with standard juken and win…. You are a fool like the Uchiha and here I thought you were different Neji. Alas I will deal with you like I dealt with him."

Hearing this Neji's eyes widened in shock, NARUTO WAS GOING TO DESTROY HIS BYAKUGAN! Neji tried to squirm but because he was so distracted by Naruto's words he didn't realize it was already too late as Neji looked down to find his entire body to be bound up in branches. Neji looked back up in horror as Naruto reached toward his head with his hands; Neji slammed his eyes tightly shut even though he knew that would do little to prevent Naruto from destroying his eyes.

But what Naruto did next was completely unexpected as he removed Neji's headband from his forehead revealing the cage bird seal. "So this is the marking that you constantly whine about… it pales in comparison to mine and its burden."

Neji hearing this yelled, "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SUFFERING THAT HAS BEEN DEALT TO ME FROM THE MAIN BRANCH! THIS HAS LONG DECIDED BY FATE!"

Naruto turned his back to Neji and began walking away from him while saying, "The main branch isn't at fault for your suffering…" Naruto had reached an adequate distance from Neji then turned around with a few wooden senbon in his hands.

"Now since you are always rambling about how fate is set path, how about I give you three choices right now Neji… I can play pin the tail with your cage bird seal, or I can send you to the same hospital ward as the Uchiha maybe in worse shape than him. So?"

Neji didn't like either of the choices given seeing as he had no clue what would happen if Naruto threw that senbon at his seal, maybe it would do nothing or maybe it would either trigger it to violently activate or worst case scenario it would go through his skull effectively killing him, "WAIT… you said there was a 3rd option what is it!"

"Oh it's nothing really… basically it's I let you go and we talk about this in a civilized manner on the condition that you drop the whole thing about fate and destiny…" Naruto said off handedly as he closed one of his eyes while testing his aim.

"I'LL TAKE THAT ONE!" Neji yelled out hoping to still Naruto's hand from firing off that senbon.

With a genuinely surprised looked Naruto replied, "Oh, darn and I really wanted to see what would happen if I shot a chakra infused senbon into your seal… well more so Anko-sensei wants to know."

Up in the stands with Hinata, Anko wrapped her arms around Hinata's neck from behind and asked, "So princess what would happen?

Hinata tapped her chin for a moment in thought and replied, "I'm not sure but I would guess the seal would probably activate its self-defense mechanism when it sense's the foreign chakra and probably kill Neji slowly and painfully….

"Slowly and painfully you say." Anko said with a devious grin as her eyes lit up mischievously. Next to Hinata Kurotsuchi flinched slightly at Anko's tone, she didn't know what it was about that women but it made her slightly fearful of her.

Back with the match Naruto had released Neji from his wooden prison, and now oddly a short wooden table was now on the floor with a whole tea set on top of it. Many of the people watching the match quickly became annoyed at the fact that it turned from an intense fight to a tea party.

Naruto poured Neji a cup of hot tea and pushed it over to him, Neji didn't drink or take it choosing to just stare at it, "What do you want to talk about…" Neji asked with no emotion.

Naruto taking a sip of his own cup of tea replied, "Just wanted to know why you are always ranting on about fate and destiny…"

"I have my reasons…" Neji answered with a slight mocking tone too it, "I see no reason to tell you…"

Naruto just sighed and reached inside one of his sleeves to tap a seal pulling a book out of it. It looked like an ordinary yellow book as Naruto opened it up and skimmed through a few pages, "Here I thought you promised we would talk civilly but I guess not Neji…

"…"

"Fret not I like to talk so I'll talk enough for the both of us…" Naruto said as he flipped another page of his book and began reciting out loud.

"_Ever since I was a little boy I had long aspired to be a teacher, and on my 25__th__ birthday I finally achieved that dream. It was as if Kami himself had heard my prayers because I was able to land my dream job teaching in one of the most prestigious colleges in the entire nation. But honesty I didn't apply to this job for the high academic achievement the school averaged but more so because of the rumors that this school had the most attractive female students and I had seen firsthand how short their school uniform skirts were. As a young male in his early twenties my hormones were sky rocketing at the very thought of teaching these beautiful maidens." _

Neji instantly yelled out as Naruto swore he saw a hint of red in his cheeks, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU READING!"

"Huh?" Naruto responded sounding genuinely confused, "I'm sorry seeing as you have yet to work up the courage to talk to me about your secrets yet, I felt the need to pass the time."

"BY READING SMUT!" Neji yelled back restraining the urge to chuck the cup of hot tea at Naruto's face.

Naruto flipped to another page and said, "Well it's all I bought along, and I find that I understand concepts better when I hear them out loud, since you don't want me to read it do you want to do it in my place."

Neji let out a loud humph and turned his head to the side completely ignoring Naruto.

Meanwhile many of the audience was in shock at what Naruto had just read, many of the females were slightly irked by such a perverse act but held off the urge to maim the boy merely because he was so hot and he read with such passion that it made a slight tingling in their loins. The males on the other hand leaned forward so they could hear the story better. Though many were reprimanded instantly by their wives once they noticed what their husbands were doing.

With the fire Damiyo he bought his large fan up to his face and narrowed his eyes, but little did the people around him know that he was actually blushing up a storm as he was an avid fan of Jiraiya's work. The Sandaime who was sitting up at the Hokage's booth was rather jealous but didn't show it as he was irritated that he was sitting so high up and his old age had ruined much of his hearing so he could not hear everything in as livid detail as he wanted to.

Back down with Naruto and Neji whose eyes were twitching slightly Naruto flipped through another page and continued reading.

"_The first couple of weeks teaching were almost a little too much for my body to handle; I would constantly have to stay behind my desk in fear that everybody would see my erection straining through my pants. The girls did not make it easy as I swore many of them were flashing their panties at me purposely, it was getting to the point where I could easily write up a list of every single type of under and their color each girl had. But I was hardly complaining, what man wouldn't give up everything to be in my position. _

_However I soon became dissatisfied with merely just sparing a quick glance, but yet I was too fearful to make a move on any of them as I had little to no experience in such a field. Growing up I had never had a girlfriend or known the pleasures of another's flesh against my body, while it might have been tempting to dive straight into this group of young beautiful damsels. I wished for experience first…_

_Somebody who might show me the ropes to the art of love making, and soon I found my mentor in another professor that taught at the college. She had quite a couple of years on me, but still that did little to take away from her beauty and amazing character. I put my art of reading people through psychology in ways that it wasn't meant to be used in, and quickly I deduced that while she was married and had children she was rather dissatisfied with her love life. _

_So ever so slowly and precisely I wooed her and gradually inserted what I wished to do with her into her head, and almost in an frighteningly quick turn of events we were inside my bed room with me pinned to a wall her hands gently caressing my body…"_

A couple of loud coughs stopped Naruto from reading as he swore he heard groans of disappointment from the audience. Neji was the source of the coughs as he was clearly blushing and was fiddling with the hem of his jacket. Naruto raised an eye brow then said, "My apologizes Neji maybe this chapter is not to your liking."

Naruto then flipped more pages and said with a smile after he got to a desired page, "Ah this one you should be able to relate to!"

Neji was shocked at statement, just what did Naruto mean when he said he would be able to relate to this!

_Buying protection for my activities was still a rather embarrassing experience for me, so I choose to head to one of the more quiet parts of the city to buy them. Luckily a little general store tucked away in a sub urban neighborhood carried the brand I had grown fond of; the store was run by a family hailing from the orient if the state of the dress and bun like hair style that the young girl who worked at the store were to go by anything. Through my visits I had learned that her father was the owner and she just worked here part time so she could earn some money to spend for herself._

Neji visibly stiffened at the description of the girl but also leaned in slightly so he could hear Naruto better.

_And while it was rather embarrassing at first, she laughed and explained that I wasn't the first male of my age to come to this store seeking the same objects and privacy. But today I felt as something different was going to happen as I entered the store, as usual she sat behind the counter and immediately gave me a smile when she saw me, I walked up to the counter and asked her for the usual with a slight tint of red dusting my cheeks. She turned to the wall behind her where these items usually hung, than after a moment she turned back around with a frown on her face. She told me in an apologetic tone that she seemed to have run out of them at the storefront and asked if I would come to the storage room in the back to help her find some to restock the shelves. I instantly agreed to her proposition and followed her to the backrooms. _

_Entering the dark dusty room she shifted a couple of boxes around trying to find the product I wanted, in her haste she had tripped over a small box she didn't see and fell backwards. I was clearly not the most athletic in my class so my attempts to save her from falling were slow and in my mad dash at an attempt to catch the falling girl, I tripped myself and we landed together in quite a compromising position. As I laid in-between her legs our faces just inches away from each other I could clearly see the desire and longing in her eyes. The need to be set free and then tamed was there, though what had made me truly lose it was when she lifted her hand up and in her hand was a box of the condoms I had come for originally. However while the brand was the same it seemed to be one of those new gimmicks the company had come out with, "Extra thin" was what it said. She then softly mumbled to me do you wish to try this. I replied to her in the only way a sane man would and slowly sent my hand to explore her nether regions, brushing her soft cotton…_

Naruto suddenly stopped reading the book and set it down much to the displeasure of everybody in the stadium including Neji… who had become so entranced by Naruto's reading he actually felt like he was the male lead and the female was… well you can guess.

But what Neji felt at the moment was annoyance seeing as Naruto had stopped at the best part for a drink of tea!

Naruto just sat there blowing lightly on his tea to cool it then take a slow sip, "My apologizes… reading all that has left me quite parched, allow me to quench my thirst… than I shall continue."

Neji's hand shook in anticipation as he watched Naruto drink his tea in a painfully slow manner. Neji looked toward Naruto then toward the book that was lying face down on the table then back up to Naruto as Neji's patience ran out he lunged toward the book successfully grabbing it and flipping it back over so he could finish the part….

Only to discover there was no story in this book, heck there were hardly any words. Flipping through the pages it was just what looked like multiple paw prints of a fox in different colors and crude childish drawings including a very poor rendition of what Neji believed to be Hinata…

Neji would have continue to flip through the book had a painful burning sensation not suddenly over take his palm, dropping the book onto the table Neji clutched his hand as he saw steam rising from the palm of his hand and suddenly burnt into his skin was the word PERVERT.

Neji tried desperately to rub it off but to his horror it didn't come off it pretty much had felt like it was part of his skin, he looked up at Naruto who had his head cocked to the side and demanded, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" as Neji continued to rub the mark on his hand praying it would come off.

Naruto reached over and picked the book back up, "This should teach you not to touch other people's property especially not the art book I bought for Hanabi-chan…" Naruto said as he examined the cover and back of the book a bit, "These books usually come with privacy seals preset into them; I just took the liberty of modifying this one slightly. Though I rather say it will be quite embarrassing to use gentle fist ever again especially with that written across your palm, because nothing short of cutting your hand off will remove that stain from your body…"

"What!" Neji said as he stared down at his palm in horror.

"Well actually I can remove it if I felt like it… though this time you must swear upon your eyes that we will actually talk this through is that fine with you Neji?" Naruto asked as Neji quickly responded with a nod.

"Great now I'm sure you don't want your dirty laundry dragged out in front of the entire populace of Konoha any longer, so you should know what your next course of action should be." Naruto said as he sealed the book back into his sleeve.

Neji looked down into his lap for a moment than nodded and to Hayate, "Procter I forfeit this match…"

Hayate raised an eyebrow at that but called the match in Naruto's favor anyway, there was scattered clapping throughout the arena as the match had taken a rather anti-climactic turn of events.

Naruto stood up and sealed away his tea set and reintegrated the table with the ground, giving Neji and Hayate a short bow he headed back to the contestants booth

The moment Naruto entered back into the booth, Ino was glaring at him with her hands on her hips, wrapping his arms around her waist Naruto pulled her into his body. "Something wrong my flower-hime." He whispered into his ear

She pouted fisting her hands into Naruto's vest and whispering back, "Yeah I don't like it when you read that stuff!"

Naruto smiled and rubbed his mouth against her ear while taking a few nibbles, "That's not what you said when I read it too you that day in your room."

Ino smirked and sucked her teeth slightly in pleasure as she responded lowly, "It's not that… I just get jealous when you entice other girls with your…. Stories. They are only meant for me during our alone time!"

A voice then boomed "Yamanaka, Ino of Konoha vs. Aburame, Shino of Konoha"

Naruto chuckled and just said, "Fine, fine isn't it your match now though? Shouldn't you be heading down?"

Ino smacked Naruto's chest lightly and replied, "Yeah whatever wish me luck."

Naruto gave her a light tap on the ass to get her going, causing to Ino let out a light squeak and quickly descending the stairs as her opponent Shino was already standing in the middle of the field.

Back with Naruto he stood leaning against the rails with Shikamaru standing next to him, "You know Naruto of all the girls our age you could have picked to join your little harem you choose the most troublesome one… I will never understand you."

"Yet you Nara's have the tendency to marry these troublesome women… so if you say Ino is the most troublesome I can't imagine how your wife will be like…" Naruto retorted.

"Yeah but you have to deal with what is it 5 of them now? I'll take my chances with just one… you know sometimes I contemplate just quitting the Shinobi life style, finding an average job, marrying an average wife and living in an average house I would be satisfied with that." Shikamaru responded with a grin and a faraway look as he starred up into the heavens.

Naruto smirked as he watched Ino and Shino bow to each other in respect, "You are too intelligent for the Hokage to let you resign your post so easily, honestly whose going to replace your dad in a few years."

Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair and said, "I'm sure you could do it in my place, at least you got the strength to back up your smarts."

Naruto just gave a light snort but no reply as the match below had started, after a good minute of sizing each other up Ino was the one to make the first move, she reached into her poach and pulled out a whole handful of flower petals throwing them towards Shino . "**Flower Ninja Art: Flower Petal Shuriken!" **Ino said as the flower petals all suddenly spun at Shino at high speeds.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at it, "Well that's new."

Naruto smirked and said, "Something one of my connections in vegetable country was able to pick up for me I felt like this was something Ino could take advantage of so I gave her some scrolls to begin learning the art of using flowers in battle. Though she told me she made some adjustments to battle against Shino."

Back with the fight, Shino had sent his bugs out to destroy the petals before they could reach him but to his shock just when the bugs were about to surround the petal they all stopped and flew in different directions away from it.

It was so unexpected that Shino couldn't dodge all the petals an a few cut into his jacket and skin. Looking for a quick counter attack before she threw another barrage of those petal shuriken at him Shino directed the swarm of insects to charge and capture Ino to drain her of her chakra.

As they were flew toward Ino let out a evil smirked, "Shino… I'm sorry I have to do this but you realize my family runs a flower shop so we have plenty of this one HAND!" Ino said as she reached into her poach and pulled out two cans of industrial grade insecticide!

And while the bugs of the Aburame clan had some immunity to insecticide this stuff was on a whole other level, Shino instantly frowned as he saw Ino press down on the cap releasing an intense spray of yellow death on his insects.

He quickly pulled his insects back but for many of his comrades it was already too late, just as Shino began to formulate a new plan of attack he suddenly felt something wrong within his internal colony. His queen was relaying him the message that large portions of the colony inside of him was dying, Shino froze up as he tried to think, "What's going on? Is there a chance some of the insecticide attached onto my retreating swarm and it bought it back inside my body… No my bugs instinctually know to not only stay away from the colony if they were infected, but the soldiers wouldn't let those bugs in anyway… so why are they dying…..!"

Suddenly it hit Shino like a ton of bricks, he reached to his side where a flower petal had cut through the front layer of his jacket reaching inside the opening he pulled out the petal which was still lodged into his skin. Grimacing slightly he bought the petal closer to his nose and took a light sniff… as he thought every one of those petals was also covered in the poison.

While in small doses it was not really harmful to a human, but it was more than enough to cripple entire colonies of insects. "Dam." Shino mumbled weighing his options, Shino decided to raise his hand up and say, "Protector…I forfeit it is only logical that I surrender this match before my entire colony is destroyed."

Hayate announced Ino as the winner as the crowd cheered on the platinum blonde. Once more Ino and Shino bowed to each other and both left the arena, Shino leaving to somewhere private where he could replenish his colony in peace and Ino skipped back to the competitor's booth. Where she quickly took her place beside Naruto, who was idly chatting with Shikamaru.

Naruto leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said quietly, "That was a really good strategy Ino-chan I'm proud of you."

Ino with an assertive smile replied, "Took you sometime to realize that Hinata-chan isn't the only strong one in the harem is she!"

Naruto shook his head with a light smile and responded, "Now, now Ino-chan play nice… I never said she was the only one that was strong. All of you are strong in your own ways, and I'm proud of all of you."

Ino just giggled and leaned into Naruto's torso, he responded by wrapping his hand around her shoulders to bring her closer into him.

Nara, Shikamaru of Konoha vs. Temari of Suna

It was at this moment Shikamaru let out a sigh and said, "See like I said before troublesome… just like this blonde from Suna I have to face… maybe I should forfeit it's far too troublesome to actually fight…"

Naruto also let out a sigh as he bought a arm around Shikamaru's shoulder which caused the lazy genin to turn his head toward Naruto who had a impassive face on them slowly morphed into a devilish grin. It slightly scared Shikamaru when Naruto leaned in slightly and increased the pressure of his arm on his shoulder and said in a dark voice, "Think of this as payback… FOR CALLING MY GIRLFRIENDS TROUBLESOME!" in one hard fling he threw Shikamaru over the railing toward the center of the stadium.

Shikamaru bounced across the ground and grumbled slightly at Naruto's actions, the only good thing about Naruto throwing him down here was the fact that he landed on his back and now had a perfect view of the sky and clouds above. Maybe he could just play dead and stay here forever.

Well apparently Shikamaru's luck had run out as Hayate assumed… yes he assumed that Shikamaru was ready and instantly started the match which led to Temari jumping up and looking to smash her giant fan right into Shikamaru's head. Who choose to roll out the way at the last moment because watching clouds would be quite difficult with his face all bandaged up.

Up in the competitor's booth, Ino smirked at watching the lazy Nara dodge attack after attack from the Suna Kunoichi. "That was kind of mean of you Naruto-kun." Ino said as she softly rubbed Naruto's chest with a slight grin.

Naruto smirked into Ino's hair as he answered, "My apologies if I hurt your team mate so badly that he won't be able to partake in any missions." They both winced as they saw Shikamaru barely dodge a few blades of winds that came from Temari's fan.

Naruto then whispered sensually into Ino's ear, "Maybe I can make it up to you by telling you a story…"

Ino squirmed slightly and stared out at Naruto with a slight glare, "But they always leave me hot and bothered and you don't do anything about it…" then in a whispered tone, "I always have to finish myself off after you leave…"

Naruto chuckled slight with an amused look on his face, "Yet you always ask me for more, so what do you want me to do about it? Should I stop?"

Ino frowned and said with a pout, "No, no, no! I was just thinking maybe… never mind… can you tell me a new one." She finished with a blush

Naruto brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear and whispered, "Have I told you the one about the young delivery girl?" Naruto said in a seductive tone, as he traced a finger along Ino's chin. I believe she delivered…. Flowers!"

Ino let out a giggle and a slight blush at the implication that the story was based on her, but regardless of who the story was about Ino always imagined herself as the girl that Naruto put into the story and well it was obvious who the male lead was.

Now if only Shikamaru would stop crying out like a little girl while trying to dodge Temari's attacks,

_As I worked to pay off my tuition, I found that choosing to rent a room was a smarter economic plan than renting an apartment by myself. My colleagues told me the address of a home of an elderly lady whom was actually looking to rent a room out for a lower price, as long as I helped around with the chores that her old age had prevented her from doing. It was safe to say I took this deal instantly. _

_And soon I discovered that the old lady had a knack and love for gardening, so every month she would call the flower shop to have them deliver some new plants, seeds and tools to the house. So on the first month when the flower shop came to deliver the supplies. I was in total awe at the delivery girl who was the most stunning platinum blonde I had ever seen in my life. _

Ino let out a gasp and snuggled deeper into Naruto, he was sure the gasp wasn't from Shikamaru nearly getting his head whacked off baseball style.

With Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Anko and Hana, Kurotsuchi said while leering at Ino, "She's mocking us isn't she…"

Hana leaned over to Anko and asked, "She gets easily jealous doesn't she…"

Anko whispered back as she watched Kurotsuchi grip the hand rail in front of her in anger, "Yeah I totally don't understand why Hinata accepted her without consulting me first… but if it were me I would have killed her painfully, then got your dog's to devour her remains. Who does she think she is stealing time with Naruto from me!"

Hana tensed up as her muscles began to fire, just in case Anko dived on Kurotsuchi looking to kill her, Hinata on the other hand tried to calm Kurotsuchi down, "Stop complaining you hog Naruto-kun enough don't you?"

Kurotsuchi let out an hmph but continued to glare at Ino, who was pretty much lost in a world that only included her and Naruto.

_And it was just my luck that on the third month my land lord had to leave town for a few days to visit her family, she asked me to help her collect the supplies which I happily obliged too. So by the time noon came around the delivery girl had come around on her bicycle, it was a hot blistering summer day so she was covered in a light layer of sweat and all she had on was a pair of tight dark blue gym short shorts and a white loose camisole top with a baby blue floral design on it. Her hair was done in a ponytail to keep it out of her sweaty face and I thought to myself that had to go. _

_As I helped her move the supplies into the back yard my mind went into hyper drive with all the things I had wanted to do to her right there on the spot, and it went even further when she brushed by my and I caught a whiff of her scent which included a slightly sweet sweaty smell, flowers and dirt. Saying I was aroused was an understatement._

_It was at the moment where she bent over in front of me and I got a perfect view of the outline of her private flower petals through her underwear and shorts did I feel all my self-control leave my body. She turned her head back and noticed I was staring, I feared she would accuse me of being a pervert and get me in trouble but she shocked me when she bent her back and spread her legs more as to highlight her beautifully round rump some more. _

_My breath was stuck in my throat as the only thing I wanted to do at the moment was too reach out and grab her, luckily we had just finished moving the all the goods because I did not believe I could continue any longer especially with the raging boner that was now straining painfully against the front of my pants._

Ino's blush rose to a new level hearing this, Naruto really had a way to turn her on and right now she was thoroughly aroused. Ino wanted nothing more than to reach her hands into her pants and relieve herself, the fact that they were in public just made the need and thrill rise even more. But the fact of the matter is that the competitor's booth was situated so basically the entire stadium could see them, and being caught masturbating by the entirety of Konoha was not something Ino was going to risk… but neither was she going to stop Naruto from seducing her.

_She stood back up and slowly and seductively walked over to me, purposely throwing her hips around to accentuate them. When she reached me she put one of her long slender fingers into her mouth for a second then with the same hand she reached down and grabbed my erection through my pants. I could do nothing other than give a strained groan of approval to her actions, and then she asked me in the naughtiest voice I had ever heard, was there a shower that she could get cleaned up with. I directed her to the shower in my room, the moment she entered my room she already began to strip herself of her sweat drenched clothes and flung them at me I caught them and was tempted for a moment to press them against my face to inhale her aroma. _

_But she easily distracted me when she leaned against the frame of the doorway to the bathroom and gave me a smile that somehow made my legs move over to her on their own accord. She bit her lip slightly then in one quick unexpected movement she grabbed my erection again and dragged me into the bath….._

Just as it was getting to the good part for Ino a loud chorus of boo's erupted all over the stadium, diverting her attention down to the match. Ino saw that even though Shikamaru's shadow was connected to Temari's Shikamaru was the one who surrendered the match, "What happened?" Ino asked with a confused look.

Naruto responded in a rather amused tone, "You would have known if you paid attention to the fight my love…"

Ino looked up with a slightly taken back look, "It was your fault!"

Naruto chuckled and leaned in and whispered softly into Ino's ear, "Well I'm not the one that's dripping wet down their right now… I can smell you my flower-hime maybe you should go…"

Ino blushed 10 different shades of red and pushed Naruto aside playfully and embarrassingly left the competitors booth to clean herself up in the bathroom. Thankfully neither Kiba or Shino were still here or they would have definitely picked up her scent by now.

The next match was Sai of Konoha vs. Akatsuchi of Iwa though Sai forfeit the match the moment the match was called which led to another chorus of boos to emanate from the crowd seeing another Konoha Shinobi lose.

Sai had been told prior to this match about the invasion by Danzo, so Danzo told him to surrender the match this conserve his chakra for the upcoming invasion seeing how Akatsuchi was quite a powerful opponent and the safety of Konoha to Danzo came before everything else including the possibility of one of his root being promoted to a chunin.

Hayate had gave the Hokage a slight shrug and then called,

Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto of Konoha vs. Gaara of Suna

Whispers scattered throughout the crowd as on the program many of the audience had received a program that stated Gaara was supposed to fight some boy for Oto first not Naruto, had this exam not been hosted in Konoha many would have complained about the possible rigging of the tournament against Konoha.

But regardless Naruto leapt off the balcony and landed just as Gaara appeared as well in a swirl of sand.

Inside Gaara's head Shukaku was raging on and on about crushing Naruto and the Kyubi like the pest they were. In a way you could say that Shukaku and Gaara were actually cooperating for once thus allowing Gaara to use the full potential of the one tail!

Hayate could feel the bloodlust dripping off of Gaara and too an extension Naruto and immediately signaled the start of the match and jumped back away from the two boys who went right after each other's throats, sand and wood clashed violently against each other grinding and smashing the other to bits and pieces.

Gaara then yelled out as he raised a giant blanket of sand over Naruto's head, "COME BROTHER LET ME SHOW YOU THE MONSTER I HAVE BECOME!"

"CRUSH HIM CRUSH HIM CRUSH HIM!" Shukaku yelled inside Gaara's head.

Dropping the sand onto Naruto Gaara immediately followed up by slamming his hands into the sand. "**SAND WATERFALL FUNERAL!" **ripples ripped through the sand crushing everything underneath it. Even those sitting at the very top of the stadium keep feel the intense pressure of the attack.

Gaara let out a deranged smirk as he pulled the sand away hoping to reveal Naruto's obliterated corpse. But Gaara didn't get his wish as where Naruto was standing was now a wooden dome that barely looked damaged. Only a few cracks and splinters showed that an attack was ever used against the dome.

Gaara frowned at this and let out a wave of empowered sand shuriken to try and penetrate through Naruto's dome. But they sand just broke apart harmlessly the moment it touched the hardened shield

"FUCKING BRAT THAT BASTARD IS BEHIND YOU!" Shukaku yelled to Gaara, who turned his head backwards just to receive a lighting fast kick in the face sending him flying across the arena. Gasps sounded throughout the audience at seeing Gaara actually getting hit, none more surprised than those from Suna especially Temari, "He's the second person to attack fast enough to beat Gaara's defense and they are both just mere genin, how is this possible!" who was starting to have second thoughts on this invasion seeing that Konoha ninja's weren't as weak as they thought.

Naruto stalked toward the fallen Gaara like a beast stalking his prey, then stopped just in front of Gaara than laughed started chuckling which morphed into laughter then full blown maniacal cackling. Jiraiya who was watching this thought to himself, "Well that's a new side of Naruto."

Back with Naruto, "You think yourself a monster brother!" More maniacal laughing, "Compared to me you are an insignificant speck, from what I heard the Yondaime Kazekage tamed you like the weakling you are!"

Gaara yelled back, "You are one to talk, you are in a weak vessel just like I am. You were also tamed by your Yondaime so who are you to speak!"

Naruto bent over and grabbed Gaara by his shirt surprisingly the sand didn't attack Naruto, Laughing frenziedly right in Gaara's face, "There's a difference between you and me! Unlike you my vessel isn't weak and you know what… at least I was able to kill their precious Yondaime!" accidently saying that part a bit too loud

"Uhmm... ouch?" Naruto said inside his mindscape to Kurama who was having too much fun

With the audience boo's chorused throughout the arena hearing Naruto say that, "You see brother they hate me just like the ones in your own village, and as much as I would like to go on a rampage and shower this village in their own blood. But the boy has found somebody to love and those that love him back, so for now… I will still my hand." Naruto said quieter so only Gaara could hear him.

"LIES." Gaara gritted out, "Nothing but lies, somebody once told me they loved me but in the end they also ended up trying to kill me. People here are no different!"

"You are a fool to believe nobody loves you Gaara, in all of Suna if there was one person that loves you then for that one person it is worth it..." Naruto said as he peered into Gaara's maddened eyes.

"Tell me than! If you're so smart who loves me! Gaara demanded with wide eyes.

Naruto sadly looked down and replied lowly "You're sister… I can see she loves and cares for you but is reserved about it because she's scared of you Gaara, scared that you will turn the monster inside of you on her if she dares to show you any more of her compassion.

Gaara's face morphed into a one of shock as he tilted his head up to look up at the competitors booth where he saw Temari stare down and for the first time in his life he noticed that she had concern in her eyes… concern for him…

Gaara began shaking as a tear rolled down his eye, "She cares… she really does… _WAIT STOP_!

_HES LYING TO YOU IDOIT! THAT BITCH OF A SISTER WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF SHE GETS THE CHANCE! DON'T BELIEVE HER._

Naruto saw Gaara expression change and suddenly his eyes glazed over as if he was internally having a heated discussion with somebody, "Dam… I was so close too. Looks like I will have to deal with Shukaku after all." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "**Mokuton: Tree Binding Burial" **

Multiple roots rose from the ground binding up Gaara so only his head was visible, raising his hand Naruto placed it onto the seal on Gaara's forehead and closed his eyes instantly he was transported inside Gaara's mindscape which happened to be a large raging desert with a cage a short while away.

Naruto walked over to the cage and soon discovered it was nowhere near big enough to hold any bijuu not even the one tail, in actuality it held Gaara…

Naruto placed his hands on the rusty bars of the cage and whispered, "Gaara…" the red haired boy who was sitting on the cold steel floor and burying his face into his knees looked up with a few tears present in his eyes.

"It's you… how did you get here?" Gaara questioned as he stood up and walked over to the bars where Naruto stood. It was at this moment Naruto noticed that if Gaara wanted he could easily slip past the bars as they were just big enough for him to walk through normally.

And it was at this moment Naruto realized that the bars weren't here to keep Gaara in… it was to keep Shukaku out! Suddenly a giant shadow emcompassed Naruto and the rest of the cage as Naruto tilted his head backwards and noticed the giant Tanuki that was the Shukaku standing behind him with one paw raised ready to slam it down onto Naruto.

"RUN NARUTO" Gaara yelled out in desperation, as he watched the claw descended but Naruto made no movement and showed the giant beast no fear. Then shockingly a pair of giant orange furry claws erupted from the sand around Naruto grabbing onto Shukaku's falling claw stopping it in its tracks then it started pushing it upwards while the form of a giant fox started rising from the sand. With Naruto also rising up standing on top of the foxes head

The enormous fox tightened its grip onto Shukaku and threw him away, "BAKA." Kurama said at Shukaku who was trying to right himself.

"Did you really believe I would allow you to kill my vessel so easily? You're more stupid then I thought baby Shukaku…"

"FUCK YOU KURAMA." Shukaku yelled as he tilted his head up and began charging a tailed beast ball.

Kurama with a bored look just waved his nine tails in Shukaku's direction resulting in a large wave of air pressure throwing Shukaku away and nullifying his Bijudama.

"LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE RUNT!"

Kurama tilted his head up as Shukaku watched in horror as the black and white chakra began gathering intensely fast and a second later Kurama unleashed it in a beam form on Shukaku completely obliterating Tanuki.

Gaara shook as he gripped the bars of his cage for support, "Is he gone forever?" he asked shakily.

Kurama snorted while blowing some steam from his mouth, "I wish… I just destroyed him from this level of your mindscape. Most likely he is banging around somewhere else now looking for a way to come back in and torment you some more.

"Let's see what we can do about this seal Kurama?" Naruto said while jumping down from Kurama's head.

Naruto placed his hand onto the lock of the seal revealing the cracked seal array Gaara had, Naruto sighed while looking at it. "As Shikamaru would say this is going to be troublesome…"

"Tell me about it, this seal is a piece of junk compared to ours, but I believe with some time we can fix it." Kurama added on.

Gaara looked on in amazement at the interactions between the two, "Why are you helping me?"

Without looking away from the seal he was trying to fix Naruto replied, "Because I actually consider you as my brother Gaara…"

Gaara tilted his head down in shame and sniffed out with a few tears in his eyes, "Thank you…."

Than Gaara looked up at Naruto with concern, "Wait I need to tell you that Suna is planning to invade Konoha alongside of Oto!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "We kind of expected that already. Though I would like to know what is the reason behind Suna's sudden change of heart regarding their alliance with Konoha?"

"Suna is desperate; a lot of our missions are being directed to the more popular choice of Konoha. My father thinks by attacking and crushing Konoha we can prove to the world that we are still deserving of our status as one of the major Shinobi villages…" Gaara responded.

Naruto cocked his head slightly and asked, "Surely a political approach would have been a better choice than a straight up attack."

Gaara shook his head, "The Kazekage has tried that but even with the Sandaime promising to inform the clients to direct more missions to us, many of our clients still choose to hire Konoha's services over ours…"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "So when Oto gave the Kazekage the opportunity he took it…"

But before Gaara could reply Kurama yelled out. "Kid while this small talk between two Jinchuuriki's is always boring as hell, according to Hashi-chan we have to go! There is some unwanted company namely some Oto-nins that don't like you messing with their weapon…

Naruto turned to Kurama and said, "We can't! I just destabilized the seal if I leave now Shukaku will have free roam over Gaara's mindscape!"

Too bad I rather not die, Kurama said as he bent down and swallowed Naruto whole, Naruto blinked and out of sheer reflexes he was able to bend backwards just in time to dodge a slash of a kunai from a Oto-nin.

Following through with the backflip he was able to kick the Oto-nin that tried to slash his throat away, then placing his hand on the ground he was able to spin his body kicking away two more advancing Oto Shinobi.

Genma, Raido and Hayate were quick to appear in a triangle defensive formation around Naruto hoping to deter any more attacks on the boy, because numerous Oto Shinobi had appeared from random parts of the audience some had jumped down to the arena and others stood on the railings overlooking the pit.

Naruto looked up at the audience then said in a loud voice, "Shinobi of Suna… your plan is exposed and your weapon defeated. I give you one warning surrender or face defeat at the hands of me my fellow Shinobi…"

One of the Oto-nin nearby jeered, "What do you know about war brat, you look as if you barely just graduated your baby academy…"

"I saw show you what I know as an example, watch carefully now…" Naruto replied as he took his katana and threw up into the air spinning up into the air, as the katana began its decent the sound of whirling was heard then a loud crack and a flash of light. The next time anybody else saw was just the sheath of the katana imbedding itself into the dirt of the stadium with Naruto holding the blade over the shealth and letting go of it allowing itself to slide back into the sheath with a resounding

CLICK

The Oto-nin who had jeered Naruto less than 5 second's ago face twisted from a sneer into one of horror as blood began spraying out of from a cut that ran diagonally across his chest, a second later every Oto-nin that had revealed themselves found themselves all in the same predicament as they shortly all fell over with nearly identical cuts…

Then a resounding click as Naruto had slid the katana back into the sheath

Up in the Hokage's booth Onoki jumped out of his seat ran over to the side of the railing and clutched it while staring down at Naruto with wide eyes, he said in shock under his breath "Hirashin!"

Orochimaru saw this as his chance and immediately signaled for the start of the invasion with the two elder kages separated, before anybody could realize what happened an explosion shook the Kage's booth and feathers fell throughout the stadium.

The invasion of Konoha had started. Suddenly Oto-nin and Shinobi from Suna emerged from the shadows as unknown to them the 'prepared' Konoha Shinobi and Anbu met them straight on! Hayate, Raido and Genma scattered to aid in protecting the civilians and driving the invaders back, with Naruto taking off toward the area where his teammates were sitting.

He stopped briefly to incapacitate a Suna-nin with the blunt side of his katana then fliping over him and taking off the heads of a pair of advancing Shinobi from Oto. Running up the walls of the arena he flipped over the railing to nearly get knocked all the way back down by the body of a flying Shinobi from Suna.

By the sound of his scream and flailing arms Naruto deduced he was forcefully thrown off. Taking a good look at the scene he immediately noticed a competition going on among Anko and Kurotsuchi as they both had a pile of bodies near them and they would occasionally throw each other sneers.

"Enjoying yourselves girls?" Naruto asked.

Anko smirked as she drove a kunai into the eye of an Oto-nin than wrapping her arm around his head and giving a violent jerk to snap his neck. Flinging the body onto her pile she turned to Naruto and said, "I enjoy anytime I get to spill blood and still get paid…"

Naruto smirked at Anko's antics and responded, "Good because we need to organize ourselves and launch a counterattack now. Anko you take Kiba and Ten Ten head off to the front lines and aid our forces in the front line."

Anko nodded and yelled, "Come on kiddie's time to gut some more baddies."

"Hana take Choji and Kurotsuchi, find Shino and Shikamaru then head to the medical wing. We need to open up a path for the wounded!" Naruto continued on, hearing their assignments Hana took off with her two charges.

Naruto turned to Hinata who had her bow out and was putting arrows out at incredible speeds, aiding in crippling the superior numbers of the opposition. "So what are we going to do Naruto-kun? Even though you sent everybody else away leaving only the two of us I doubt it will be anything romantic." Hinata finished with a slight giggle.

Naruto gave her a warm smile as he ran his katana through an Oto-nin who was trying a sneak attack on Hinata. "I wish Hina-hime, but we should go up and ensure the daimyos and other royals are safe."

Hinata fired another round of arrows to halt anybody from following them then quickly leapt off the side over the railing and began dashing up the walls of the arena to the upper decks.

Leaping into the upper box, Naruto and Hinata came to the sight of total disarray as the heads of government tried to flee away while their samurai body guards and few Shinobi present tried to hold back the torrent of Oto and Suna Shinobi.

Naruto immediately leapt into the fray, while Hinata stayed back to aid him from distance with her bow. But the numbers proved to be too much as Naruto couldn't hold them all back as a few slipped past him to attack Hinata, believing that she was weak close range due to her use of the bow and arrow.

They quickly discovered the mistake they made in engaging a Hyuga in hand to hand combat, however while Hinata was able to easily dispatch of her opponents she was distracted by a scream from the daimyo's wife.

Turning her head she noticed she had fallen to the ground and a Oto-nin stood above her with a kunai ready to bring it down upon her.

Hinata choose to quickly draw an arrow from her quiver and fire it into the neck of the Oto-nin killing him instantaneously, sadly it left Hinata open to an attack as she couldn't get back in time to block a kick right to her chest launching her into a row of chairs.

Naruto saw this and let out a feral growl as his nail elongated in rage as he threw his katana through the head of one of the ninja's he was fighting than shoving his hands through the chest of another two and ripping out their hearts. He watched in horror as a dozen ninja's jumped onto Hinata's location piling around her.

Just as Naruto was about to unleash full Kurama's rage on them a scream of, "**ROTATION!" **and a large sphere of chakra spun emerged from Hinata's position throwing away those who sought to kill her.

Naruto was at her side immediately as a drip of blood rolled from Hinata's lips while she panted heavily. She leaned onto Naruto's body for a moment as she pressed her hand against her chest in multiple areas to check for any breaks.

Luckily she found none, as the plates sewn into her Kimono were just enough to dampen the damage.

The daimyo who was now comforting his wife turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata-chan! I must thank you for saving my wife; I see that my foresight in gifting you that bow when you were younger wasn't wrong."

"Lord Damiyo it is a pleasure to see you again, and as usual your intellect comes true." Hinata replied with utmost respect to the feudal lord.

Daimyo said as he inspected his wife for any other injuries, "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask as I will do everything in my power to try and grant it."

Naruto and Hinata immediately moved and stood with their backs facing the Daimyo, "That is if we make it out of this alive Daimyo-sama." Naruto said as he slipped into the same juken stance as Hinata, because just as Naruto finished saying that, another 2 dozen Oto-nin leapt into the box.

"No there is something you can do for us… especially if we don't make it out of this alive…" Hinata said as she measured her opponents with her Byakugan.

"What is it you wish for Hinata-chan." The Daimyo asked as he pulled his wife closer to him, Hinata slipped from her juken stance and grabbed onto Naruto's hand. "Could you marry us Damiyo-sama? Even if it is only for a short moment I would like to be married to the man I love…"

The Daimyo slowly stood up and gave the young couple a hesitant smile, he said as the Oto-nin charged at them. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of Kami above and the presence of my wife."

Naruto and Hinata dashed forward sending a pair of full powered juken strikes into the chest of the first Oto-nin completely obliterating his innards and sending his corpse flying backwards and bowling over one of his comrades.

"To witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give our blessings and wishes to the union of one Hinata, Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki-Senju." The Daimyo continued as Naruto grabbed onto Hinata's arm and swung Hinata giving her the momentum to kick in the face of not one but two Oto Shinobi.

Hinata landed back onto the ground and bent over to allow Naruto to roll over her back and shove another two of them away, which gave Hinata the opening to yank two arrows out of her quiver and fire them through their heads.

"So I ask this question, Do you Naruto, Uzumaki-Senju take thee Hinata Hyuga, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?

Naruto dodged a tanto strike from one of the Oto-nin then countered by slashing his throat with a kunai, afterwards he reached over and grabbed onto Hinata's waist and pulled her to him and said gently to her, "I do!"

Breaking apart they both parried an attack aimed for the other and sent an extra powered juken palm right into their opponents faces.

Do you Hinata, Hyuga take thee Naruto, Uzumaki-Senju, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?

Propelling one of the female Oto-nin's out of the booth with an air palm, Hinata was able to buy the time to warp her arms around Naruto's neck then stare longingly into each other's eyes and respond, "I do!

As the remaining Shinobi leapt at the embracing couple all at once, Naruto nodded to Hinata both simultaneously yelling out, "**ROTATION!" **Scattering the remaining enemy forces all over the booth, finishing the rotation they threw kunai's with explosive tags attached onto them vaguely in the direction where the fallen Oto-nin were now lying.

"By the power invested in me as the ruling Daimyo of the land, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" the Daimyo quickly finished as he immediately dived to the floor and took cover as the explosive tags started going off, but even with the explosions all around and the screams and flying of bodies. In the middle of it all stood the newlywed couple holding each other in an embrace and sharing their first married kiss…..

* * *

**NH615 CELEBRATE IT**

**Sorry late update, but this chapter took a lot of brain storming and it's also the largest chapter I have written to date. **

**Another scene semi copied from POTC, and I didn't do the whole ceremony part in full because they were short on time so deal with it!**

**I considered reading fifty shades of grey in order to improve my smutty parts… but the fact that most of the lemon stories on this site is written better than that book makes me rethink my decision.**

**Expect me to add another story possibly today or tomorrow, It is the "RTN Hinata into the canon Naruto world one." **


	37. Pushing our Limits

**Thomasnealy: I understand my wording about my writing of the rape scene might seem questionable, but I wrote it because things like rape do happen in real life, and I'm sure it does in the Naruto world as well. The pedophilia scene which I think you are talking about to be the little girl captured by Gato, was only ever mentioned and never did I write any sexual acts between an adult and a child and once again it was written into the story for a sense of realism in my story seeing that much of what I write is pretty much insanity and impossible, so I looked to balance it out. The reasoning behind my thought to make Naruto look older is because it would be pretty creepy to her hang out with Naruto looking like a 4 year old, and as for the Hokage or Hiashi controlling Anko she pretty much does and she pleases. As for Naruto allowing her to do such things to him, he has never known what these things are he grew up with Toads that never really explained the human flirting or courting and they would never allow Jiraiya too corrupt him. And his d*ck size while really is just a joke but will it appease you if I say it was enhanced by the combination of Senju and Kurama's chakra? **

**Senjuuchiha: How does Naruto/Sarutobi vs Orochimaru/Hashirama sound.**

**KitsuneSannin: If it pleases you then know that Hinata discussed Kurotsuchi with him in the unwritten background, firstly do you really think that the Hokage can do anything about what happened in the forest of death after they signed waivers. And while Kurotsuchi is a bitch she does have importance to not only Naruto and Hinata but to the entirely of Konoha, her importance lies in politics. The Hokage knows it, Hinata knows it and of course Naruto knows it, we can go over some reasoning's that got her accepted, she is strong enough to hold her own against Hinata which I grade to be at least Chunnin level at this point in my story, another point Naruto has grown to like her due to her knucklehead personality and never die attitude, which in a way reminds him of himself. Now for the more political reasons which is potential war with Iwa if Kurotsuchi reveals to the public that Naruto is a danger to the Iwa people, by Hinata allowing Kurotsuchi to enter the harem she not only removes the threat of say… 99% of the Iwa Shinobi population wanting to kill him but now Konoha and Iwa has a chance to mend fences… reason I didn't add this explaintion to the story… I'm lazy. **

**Omega Kyubi Crusader: Matter of preference my friend.**

**Alpha Liege: Annoyance? Glee? Anger? We will find out soon!**

**Herowolfofdawn: I think the Sasuke bashing part in my summary should keep as a barrier against a majority of the Sasuke fans**

**Darkowl1989: Sadly no, I didn't remember to include them when the whole story was thought up**

**Junior the Wolf: Go check it out if you haven't already, I released shortly after the last chapter of NSU. **

**MikelKW: Yeah I've read that, it's on and off for me seeing as I believe that multiple author's contribute to that story so some of the styles I like some not so much. **

**Chuck Norris: I did a one-shot on that theme go check it out if you didn't already.**

**Naruhinafan86: Don't want to spoil that chapter read it!**

**Nidhogg32: I see, thank you for finding this out for me.**

**FireemblemMaster101: Definitely an inspiration!**

**Animaman: He use's wind and fire a lot, the status of the Namikaze name is still on the drawing board atm, last girl of the harem is from Konoha but still has a while before she comes around**

** : One more girl will be added to the Harem then it will be closed. As for Onoki I didn't really think of a good part for him so he just kinda floats around hahahah!**

**Aragon Potter: Most definitely.**

**Angsty Naruto: Read the chapter to find out as for Tsunade, don't wanna spoil since it's happening soon.**

**Extrememellowpudding: Aw sorry you didn't like the wedding, but you know I love insanity and craziness! **

**Suterusu Jinsoku: No I don't think Naruto will get the Raijin sorry, as for my other stories they haven't been written yet except for my newest One shot which recently came out, the other stories are just idea's I throw around for people to comment about. **

**Shadowbloodedge9396: The seal and he's still stuck on that whole fate and destiny trip, as for the last girl maybe another 3-5 chapters not sure really. **

** : Yeah I got the idea for it from him, but didn't want to completely rip PsychoG off hahahaha.**

**TheRazgrizDragon: A lot of your questions will be answered in this chapter or the next one so I don't want to spoil it for you… sadly you just gotta wait sorry!**

**DamieN: Naruto fights by exploiting your weakness, while Neji is a prodigy Naruto is a genius he can easily beat Neji because not only does he know exactly how Neji fights but also because Naruto trains with people who are more versed in Juken than Neji like Hiashi for example, for his fight with Gaara I would like to ask what is a way to beat a monster? You become a bigger monster than him kinda like there is always a bigger fish thing, Gaara knows Shukaku is scared of Kurama so in extension Gaara is scared of Naruto. So after Gaara realized he couldn't kill Naruto and Naruto could toy with him, Gaara kinda crapped his pants. As for the part about ordering Jonnin's rank sometimes is ignored during a war especially when the high levels don't know what the hell is going on, none of the genin's knew what to do, Hana is semi in the dark and Anko just wants to kill things so of course they would listen to somebody that make's sense and has decent judgment. And Naruto is far from perfect, he might seem like a perfectionist but if you read the previous chapters you can put together that he has some serious mental issue's like depression, self-doubt, a serious case of split personality disorder, being a bit socially awkward and he is so madly in love with Hinata that he will do anything for her really and he got raped recently so while it might seem like a god eh questionable. **

**Berzerker rage 101: I'm happy to know that I inspired you LOL**

**Ryuujin96: He mainly uses Wind,Fire and wood for long range and medium range and for his close range his taijutsu is almost always Juken but with a weapon it will be bo-staff kata's so these are pretty much standard I would think LOL **

**Kirikage: I'm lazy sorry LOL **

**Tormound: Neo Yondaime Hokage by PsychoG it wheres I drew inspiration, as for those two powerful jutsu's maybe a bit later on, as for the Mokuton without hand sign's the explanation I currently use atm is his mass quantity of chakra and his body having near perfect attunement with Mokuton**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THOSE WHO GUESSED IT WAS FROM POTC:AWE YOU WERE RIGHT!**

* * *

**Previously on NSU**

_By the power invested in me as the ruling Daimyo of the land, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" the Daimyo quickly finished as he immediately dived to the floor and took cover as the explosive tags started going off, but even with the explosions all around and the screams and flying of bodies. In the middle of it all stood the newlywed couple holding each other in an embrace and sharing their first married kiss….. _

NSU Chapter 37: Pushing our Limits

The newlywed couple was lost in their own world as their kiss deepened, however around them was pure chaos. Bodies lying in their own pools of blood, as the smell of objects burning wafted through the air. Then a lone scream pierced the magical world of the two lovers, "FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

A survivor of the massacred yelled as he attempted to lunge toward the couple looking to cut their happiness short. But before he even began his leap toward the two a tip of a kunai emerged through the front of his throat, he let out a gurgle of blood before falling forward. Revealing a rather proud looking Ino who said with a smug look on her face, while she dusted her hands, "Baka… don't ruin the moment…" as if the moment wasn't already ruined by all the death and blood around them.

Ino let out a squeal and hugged Hinata, "I'm so happy for you Hinata! Now it's my turn right?" Ino said as she hopefully turned to Naruto who dejectedly for Ino shook his head.

"I wish we had more time Ino-hime… but clearly it's not safe. We are lucky that Daimyo-sama wasn't injured during the whole ceremony." Ino pouted while Naruto continue to say, "Look maybe later but for now you and Hinata have to escort Daimyo-sama and his wife to somewhere safe.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

Naruto looked over the railing and up toward the kages booth where a giant purple box had appeared on the roof, "To do my duty as a Shinobi of Konoha…"

"Promise me you will be careful Naruto-kun…" Hinata said now with slight fear in her voice.

Naruto leapt onto the railing and said with her back towards Hinata, "I'll try my love…" with that he leapt upwards onto the roof of the booth and ran toward a wall where he could run up to get to the kage's box.

But as he ran along the outer wall a loud crashing noise directed Naruto's attention toward the walls of Konoha, from his point of view he witnessed giant snake summons ramming their way through the giant walls while crushing people and buildings underneath them. Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side and said, "Are you just going to stand around or actually help grandfather?"

Jiraiya appeared next to him in a swirl of leaves and a smirk, "It hurts to think that you don't believe me to have actually helped already? Oh and congratulations on the marriage by the way, not the way I imagined it but it was… interesting."

Naruto responded with a smirk as the snake summons continued their rampage into the city, "My apologies for not sending out an invitation… if you noticed it was sort of spur of the moment. But enough chit-chat lets even the playing field…"

Jiraiya responded with his own grin and said, "Exactly what I was thinking."

Naruto bit both his thumbs while Jiraiya only bit one as they both simultaneously ran through the same hand seals, Naruto slammed both his palms onto the floor as Jiraiya only slammed one both yelling out "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **

3 large puffs of smoke appeared in front of them, which marked the summoning of Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken. Naruto then yelled out, "UNCLES! Snakes have invaded Konoha soil aid us in driving them out!"

Gamabunta let out a giant puff of smoke from his mouth, while removing his pipe and said, "I see.. boys… let us make ourselves some new snake skinned wallets!" The 3 giant toads nodded than jumped into the air at their intended targets as Jiraiya and Naruto watched. Jiraiya turned to the slightly out of breath Naruto and said, "You think you can still continue? You spent a lot of your chakra on that one."

Naruto steadied his breathing as he closed his eyes for a moment then replied, "I still have more than enough for this…" sparks of electricity surrounded Naruto for a moment than he was gone. Jiraiya cursed himself for not stopping the boy from using the Hiraishin to teleport away, Jiraiya knew the only destination Naruto would go now… Up where Sarutobi-sensei was fighting against Orochimaru…"

In the barrier Sarutobi was currently engaged in hand to hand combat against Orochimaru, his old age had slowed him down considerably but because he had been sparring with Naruto occasionally he was in slightly better shape.

Orochimaru who knew he couldn't defeat his former sensei in a straight one vs. one fight opted to try and kill the old man by spitting his kusanagi from his mouth at close range looking to impale the old monkey in the chest. But what he didn't expect was the sound of whirling and electricity cackling before he felt a chakra infused kick to his chest launching him a considerable distance backwards.

Orochimaru stood back up to witness Sarutobi's reinforcement the blond haired brat Uzumaki-Senju Naruto standing in front of Sarutobi in a defensive stance…

"So your champion arrives Sarutobi-sensei… I am very impressed of his use of the fourth's Hiraishin technique and the Moktuon style." Orochimaru said slyly. "Tell me is he the one that survived? Or by chance is he actually a living breathing Senju with the Mokuton element running through his veins?" Orochimaru than licked his lips with his tongue and said with anticipation dripping through his voice, "I will greatly enjoy experimenting on your body boy!"

Sarutobi's anger spiked as he remembered the dead bodies of those 59 children, "There's no point in telling you anything Orochimaru… because this time I won't be allowing you to get away!"

Orochimaru let out a hollow laugh and said, "And do you honestly think you and the boy can stop me sensei… you're body has long deteriorated to the point where you're nothing but a shell of your former self. And its ages too early for you to even believe that the boy can challenge me!"

"You will be a fool to underestimate either of us Orochimaru… NARUTO LETS GO." Sarutobi yelled as he and Naruto began separately running through hand seals

"**FUTON/KATON!"**

"**Vacuum Bullets/Phoenix Flower"**

"**NO JUTSU!"**

The fire and wind combined into a dead barrage of super-heated death as even the Anbu who were watching outside felt the heat when all the wind enhanced fire missiles converged onto Orochimaru, leading to a giant explosion and fireball that shook the barrier that was put up by the sound 4 to its very core.

However both Naruto and Sarutobi knew that while that attack was strong… it was nowhere near enough to keep the snake Sannin down for the count. And their theory was proven correct when the smoked cleared to reveal the burnt body of the Sannin but suddenly a hand burst out from the cooking corpse.

Slowly slithering out of his former scorching corpse Orochimaru was now in a feminine body, which caused Sarutobi to suck his teeth in disgust. "So he succeeded… disgusting…"

"Fu, fu, Fu" Orochimaru laughed, "Clearly my informant was wrong when he said Sasuke-chan was the most powerful of your generation Naruto-kun. You're right Sarutobi-sensei… I did in a way underestimate the power of the boy so allow me bring my own reinforcements!"

By the time Sarutobi recognized the hand seals Orochimaru was running through it was already too late as 3 coffins began rising from the ground. "NARUTO WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

The combined efforts of the two were able to stop the coffins labeled with a 4 and 2 from rising, but both being weary from all the fighting they had done already could not prevent the one labeled with a 1 from completing rising.

The lid to the coffin fell open revealing, "Shodaime-sama!" both Naruto and Sarutobi observed at the same time.

Inside Naruto Kurama was quick to comment, "Well that's interesting."

While one would expect Hashirama to have said something he was oddly quiet as he watched his body step out of the coffin through Naruto's eyes.

Naruto however would not stand idly by as anger ran through his reins as he imbued himself with not Kurama's chakra but Hashirama's. "Orochimaru you truly are a despicable monster! You dare to violate and insult my family line by bringing them out of their slumber of death I will find great joy in killing you!"

As he said this Hashirama's chakra began pouring out of Naruto's body at an insane rate surrounding him in a shroud of green chakra.

This was shocking to the 3 veteran-nin inside the barrier, Sarutobi was shocked at this turn of events. While on the other hand Orochimaru was greatly intrigued by Naruto's display of power and lastly the reincarnated Hashirama was completely baffled by the boy's chakra it was so familiar… almost as if it was his and what sealed the deal for him was when Naruto thrust both his hands at their direction and giant pillars of wood rose from around Naruto then rushed towards Orochimaru.

Nimbly Orochimaru was able to just barely dodge being crushed by the wood and got behind Hashirama to place the seal into his head, "SUBDUE THE BOY!" Orochimaru yelled out as Hashirama immediately charged forward while dodging and smashing down the branches Naruto sent to halt his advance.

Naruto without stopping his maneuvering of his hands to direct the wood said to Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama I will fight my revived ancestor, but please save me a piece of Orochimaru I would like to get my own revenge on him after I'm done!

Sarutobi quickly said, "Be careful Naruto my former sensei is no push over" Than he proceeded to summon forth Enma, charging forth together into battle against Orochimaru. While Naruto attempted to pin Hashirama down with his onslaught of branches, this was easily said than done as Hashirama was clearly the more experienced shinobi and definitely wasn't given the title Shodaime Hokage for no reason.

However Naruto had one advantage over him and that he had spent pretty much his whole life training against the fragment of Hashirama's soul inside his body so every weakness and opening Hashirama gave Naruto was going to look to exploit it!

Running through his memories Naruto was quick to remember some of his strategies that were able to catch Hashirama when they were sparing. Going for one of the more reliable ones Naruto raised a large wooden spike up from the ground directly underneath Hashirama which led to him leaping up into the air.

Naruto than aimed thin branches right at Hashirama's blind spot, which as expected he easily dodged and destroyed those in midair. Naruto did this another few times than when Hashirama was in a mid-dodge. Naruto slammed his palms together which led to two giant wooden pillars bursting out of the ground on the right and left of Hashirama at an insane speed and smashing him flat with their heads.

Naruto watch as dust poured out from the tiny cracks in-between the two pillars, landing on the floor the dust started reforming into the body of Hashirama and soon it was as if no damage had been caused at all.

"Edo Tensei… my brother was a fool to create that jutsu..." Hashirama commented within Naruto's mindscape.

"So Nidame-sama was the one to create this horrid jutsu, surely somebody as intelligent as him placed some sort of failsafe or a way to dispel it?" Naruto asked.

Hashirama thought for a moment then said, "There are multiple ways… one is to remove my soul from that undead body, another is that the summoner must release the jutsu themselves or lastly is to give my soul closure…

"Closure?" Naruto quickly questioned as the revived Hashirama once again ran forward and now engaged in hand to hand combat with Naruto.

"Yeah you know unfinished business…" Hashirama replied as he witnessed Naruto barely dodge a jab and retaliate with a spin kick to the head which was batted away.

Naruto, who was struggling slightly to keep up with the undead Hashirama, was quick to yell mentally, "And what would this unfinished business be!"

And while Naruto was concentrating on the fight Kurama quickly noticed that Hashirama was actually blushing! The nerve of the man, in a fight to the death like this he was blushing what in the world was he thinking about! "Well Hashi-chan?" Kurama quickly barked.

"Forget about it! Naruto wouldn't be able to do it anyway." Hashirama quickly stated as he turned away from Kurama.

Kurama let out a growl as he pinned Hashirama under his paw… "TELL HIM! OR WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE THE BOY CAPTURED AT YOUR HANDS AND EXPERIMENTED ON FOR KAMI KNOWS HOW LONG!"

"Dam you fox!" Hashirama gritted out as he struggled to get free of the giant paw. "FINE, FINE!" Hashirama yelled as Kurama increased the pressure downwards.

"…"

"…"

"My one regret in my life is never getting to do my wife in the ass…" Hashirama quietly said.

This statement so strangely out of place and context froze both Kurama and Naruto on the spot… which turned out to be a horrendous idea for Naruto as he took a boot to the side of the head sending him spiraling through the air. Then crashing painfully onto the tiles of the roof.

"WHAT KIND OF UNFINISHED BUSINESS IS THAT!" Naruto yelled in his mind while reeling in pain.

Hashirama pushed Kurama's paw off of him than stood back up and crossed his arms, "Blame the dammed fox for making me tell you… and don't blame me for anything… what the hell are you doing, how are you losing to me so badly in taijutsu you basically spent your entire life training with me!"

Naruto growled as he slowly stood back up looking to engaged the undead Hashirama again, "Don't get complacent now Naruto… you know my style use that to your advantage!" Hashirama said with slight annoyance

Dashing forward Naruto met the undead Hashirama head on as his version of Hashirama in his mind gave him pointers, "Incoming Right jab block it! Counter then leg sweep followed up with an uppercut, THAN FINISH HIM!

"**ROTATION!" **Naruto yelled as spun using the famed Hyuga family style to throw the stunned Hashirama away from him while also inflicting massive damage onto his body. Up till now Naruto knew that the only reason why he was able to catch Hashirama so many times was because the undead Hashirama never expected him to use either Moktuon or Juken. But Naruto knew he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

Orochimaru who was fighting with Sarutobi smirked, "The boy is amazing! That's twice he has defeated your precious Shodaime now… and while it is only a figment of the Shodai's true strength I must say he will make a great replacement host for me! Shame he doesn't have the curse mark implanted seeing how I wasted it on Sasuke but I will fix that in due time!"

"And like I said earlier Orochimaru… I will not allow you to do such a thing!" Sarutobi said as he gritted his teeth while taking a swing at Orochimaru with Enma who just barely dodged the attack, which would have easily taken his head off.

Back with Naruto and the undead Hashirama, Naruto consulted the two beings in his head again. "We can't keep this up forever… we have to find some way to stop him permanently."

Hashirama closed his eyes in a moment of thought than said, "You're skills in sealing are not yet sufficient enough to seal away somebodies soul just yet, however for Edo Tensei we don't have to seal away the soul per say… we just have to remove it from that body."

This easily confused both Kurama and Naruto who were quick to ask, "What do you mean?"

"This will only work with this reincarnate of Edo Tensei because technically it's me and also because we are both just figments of a whole… we are going to play a game of chakra tug of war with myself!" Hashirama said seriously.

"And if we were to lose." Naruto questioned.

"Then I will be ripped from you, granting my undead counterpart even more immense strength and power!" Hashirama stated solemnly

With determination brewing in Naruto's eye he said, "Let's do it!" then charged toward the reincarnated Hashirama.

"You need to find a way to hold him still so I might begin trying to drain his power!" Hashirama quickly stated. Which Kurama responded with, "Leave that to me!" as he pumped his chakra throughout Naruto's body causing one tail to manifest, the undead Hashirama quickly jumped backwards when he witnessed this and began running through hand seals then aimed his palm directly at Naruto. "**Hokage-Style Sixty-Year Old Technique – Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!"**

Multiple wooden pillars shaped with dog heads rose out of the ground then in an instant they charged at Naruto who just glared at them while Kurama yelled at him to move, "NARUTO THEIR GOING TO SUPRESS ME, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Naruto didn't listen as he started to channel chakra into his palms as the wooden dogs came closer and closer then when they were mere feet away, Naruto raised his arms in front of him which immediately halted all the wooden dogs, Naruto struggled as he continued to pump chakra outwards to stop the advancement of the wood which was creaking and groaning as both Mokuton user battled against each other for control over the wood to do their bidding.

This proved to be quite a shocker for the undead Hashirama as he couldn't believe that anybody could be at equal level as him in attunement with Mokuton, especially not a boy so young.

But he had other matters to attend to as he felt demonic chakra spike than suddenly emerge from behind him, turning his head around it was already too late as Naruto's chakra tail wrapped around him restraining him and halting him from struggling against Naruto for control any longer.

"Ingenious!" the Hashirama inside Naruto's mind commented. "You purposely allowed his Jutsu to advance so far toward you, then halting it just feet away from you. This gave Kurama the opportunity to dig his tail directly underneath the chakra suppressing wood so he wouldn't notice it until it was too late.

Without either users fighting for control over the wooden dogs they all fell harmlessly onto the tiles of the roof, allowing Naruto to dash towards the bound Hashirama and grab onto his shoulders to further hold him in place.

Naruto felt a surge of chakra emerge from the seal on his stomach then something pushing against his shirt and vest at that area a short moment late with a tear of cloth a wooden hand emerged from Naruto's stomach and reached over toward the undead Hashirama placing a palm against his chest.

Naruto felt a pull on his remaining chakra reserves as the wooden hand clenched and began its attempt to pull the undead Hashirama's chakra out of its body. But suddenly Naruto let out a pained cough and a trickle of blood rolled from his mouth as he felt instead his chakra being pulled from his body.

"Naruto pull out! I can't beat him!" Hashirama quickly yelled, Naruto hearing this released Hashirama and leapt backwards as the wooden arm also released hold on the undead Hashirama's chakra

Naruto sank to his knees and clutched his chest as he tried to steady his deep breathing, he knew his body wasn't going to be able to keep going much longer. The effects of prolonged fighting and intense chakra usage were starting to become evident.

Running through all the scenarios In his head Naruto said as he watched the undead Hashirama break free from his tail, "I have a plan." But before either Kurama or Hashirama could question Naruto on his plan. Naruto choose to go on the offensive against the undead Hashirama, which by the way was a horrible plan, regardless of any way you cut it Hashirama was stronger, smarter and way more experienced than Naruto was.

And this showed instantly when Hashirama had Naruto on the back-foot immediately. Which was a horrible position to be in as Naruto was being slowly pushed back towards the walls of the barrier which would incinerate him if he touched it.

With his back just feet from the barrier Naruto knew that if he messed this up it would be over for him. Anticipating a right jab from Hashirama, Naruto pulled a Hiraishin kunai from his pouch and threw it past Hashirama underneath his legs.

Hashirama's fist continued towards Naruto as he turned his head backwards to look at the kunai. Only to see Naruto suddenly appear behind him and drive a fist into his face launching the undead Hashirama back first into the barrier which instantly lit his back in an eerily looking purple blaze.

Kurama quickly sent his chakra into Naruto's arms creating a shroud around allowing him to hold Hashirama in place against the walls of the barrier thus destroying his body as fast as it regenerated.

Naruto felt another dip in his nearly depleted chakra reserves as the wooden hand once again emerged from his stomach and reached onto the undead Hashirama's chest. This time Naruto noticed that the wooden hand was able to easily pull out the reincarnated Hashirama's chakra and soul.

As they pulled more of the undead Hashirama's chakra and soul out, Naruto allowed more of the body to reform slowly portion by portion they ripped parts of Hashirama's chakra and soul from the undead vessel.

It was also at this time the undead Hashirama was freed from Orochimaru's hold. As the last bits of his soul and chakra were pulled out he smiled toward Naruto and asked, "So tell me… how is the Senju clan these days?"

Naruto's attempted to smile back, but was thwarted as he coughed out more blood but still he replied as the blood rolled down his chin, "Heh… not as well as you would think Shodaime-sama, by blood I only know of 2 of us that are still alive, by marriage there are 3…"

"I see…" Hashirama answered with sadness clear in his voice. "Could I inquire on who your parents were? Your skill in Mokuton clearly has the potential to surpass even mine!?"

"My parents? I doubt you would know them… however my grandmother… Tsunade on the other hand I'm sure you know of her Shodaime-sama…" Naruto answered though he was a bit quiet on his Grandmother's name.

Hashirama asked with surprise, "My granddaughter Tsunade!" His expression then changed to one of happiness, "So that would make you my great-great grandson… heh… I couldn't be more proud of you… Naruto-kun right?

With nod Naruto gave Hashirama a smile who also responding with one and a look of understanding as Naruto gave one final tug tearing out the reminder of Hashirama's chakra and soul and absorbing it into his body

Stumbling back a few steps Naruto turned away from the walls of the barrier and fell onto his face in exhaustion, which was noticed by the other combatants inside the barrier, Orochimaru with a raised eye brow and smirk commented, "He actually defeated the Shodai I'm impressed. You trained him very well Sarutobi!" as he clashed his kusanagi against the diamond-hard Enma. Sarutobi quickly forced Orochimaru back with horizontal swing than replied, "To deal with monsters like you… what choice do I have Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru proceeded to spit in Sarutobi's face causing him to flinch slightly then leapt back and stabbed his kusanagi into the floor in front of him than raised both his arms up and yelled, "Here's a choice for you sensei! DIE! **Sen'ei Tajashu!" **snakes bursts from both Orochimaru's raised arms as they flew towards Sarutobi. In his blind glee of believing that he would kill his former sensei with this move, Orochimaru let his guard down and never saw Naruto jump at him with his katana until it was too late.

With a wet squelch and splash of blood, Orochimaru found to his horror both his arms had been chopped off just above the elbow and scent of burning flesh made him realize Naruto had imbued his sword with fire chakra thus instantly cauterizing the stumps that were his arms.

Orochimaru let out a howl of terror and in rage lashed his tongue out which grabbed onto the hilt of his kusanagi than thrust it into the weakened Naruto's stomach, lifting him into the air Orochimaru launched Naruto's body off his sword toward Sarutobi.

Sarutobi watched in dread as he watched Naruto's body arc through the air in slow-motion, than come crashing into the tiled roof skidding for a few feet before stopping facedown unmoving.

It was at this moment that Sarutobi unconsciously let his adamantine staff slip from his grip as it fell toward the ground, Enma undid his transformation and let out a roar of pure rage at witnessing the boy he trained, watched grow up and grew so close to get run through by the disgraced snake Sannin.

Sarutobi ran over toward Naruto's body and kneelt next to him turning his body onto his back, his heart clenched as he saw Naruto's eyes with a nearly closed glazed look and a combination of wet and dry blood all over his mouth and chin.

Lifting his head onto his lap tears slipped from Sarutobi's eyes as he shook Naruto, "Naruto hang on! You have to do it for the girls; you have to hang on to replace me!

Naruto's mouth quivered as he tried to get something out but all that came out was choking noises and more blood flowing from his mouth.

Enma who had charged at Orochimaru dodged a wild swing from Orochimaru's sword equipped tongue, allowing Enma to send a powerful right hook into the face of Orochimaru crushing his face in and launching him across the roof top.

Orochimaru landed on his face at the other end of the barrier, but was able to lift his broken face off the tiles and began chuckling. "How does it feel Sarutobi? How long have you waited for a second successor old man! Like your first one how does it feel to know that this one will die to?"

Naruto's eyes were nearly closed now as Sarutobi hugged the boy's body as he continued trying his best to keep the boy conscious. "Naruto come on don't give up!"

Inside Naruto's concious Kurama stood over the body of Naruto, all 9 of his tails were buried into the ground around Naruto pumping his chakra directly into Naruto's body trying to heal the boy's battered body. Kurama was also yelling but not at Naruto, "HASHIRAMA GET UP YOU BASTARD NARUTO NEEDS YOU!"

Hashirama had been unconscious ever since fully absorbing his undead counterparts chakra. Around him darkness was quickly closing in and Kurama did everything he could to save the boy but was limited because if he pumped too much of his chakra at one time into Naruto than he would die anyway due to demonic chakra poisoning.

This was happening due to the fact that Kurama's chakra was staying within Naruto's body in an attempt to heal him instead of flowing out of Naruto to be used as a shield or weapon.

While Naruto had been a jinchuriki all his life and had developed some tolerance he was still a human.

Luckily for both Kurama and Naruto, there was movement from Hashirama's body. Than white light overtook his body as Kurama had too squint his eyes to not be blinded.

By the time Kurama could open his eyes again, Hashirama was on his feet flexing both his arms in front of him, "I am complete!"

Kurama growled and said, "Show off later you bastard, save the boy first!"

Hashirama nodded then concentrated for a moment, before green chakra began rolling off his body and seeping into the ground around him. "Fox… I'll stabilize the boy… take control of his body get us out of this barrier, and release all this pooled demonic chakra in his body!

Back in the outside world Sarutobi was shocked when the wound on Naruto's stomach was quickly healing, however soon Sarutobi's face changed to fear as he felt the Kyubi's chakra radiating off the boy. While Naruto fully trusted the Kyubi, Sarutobi was still slightly skeptical of the demon fox.

While he didn't wish to do it Sarutobi was forced to abandon the boy's body as he was forced away when the red chakra came out of every pore in Naruto's body, and while Naruto would often radiate the fox's chakra this was beyond anything Naruto had let out ever before.

Sarutobi had to take another step back as the pressure increased twicefold. Sarutobi yelled "OROCHIMARU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Orochimaru also feeling the Kyubi's chakra growing began cackling, "This day couldn't get any better Sensei! Now not only will the Kyubi kill you, it will also level this dammed city!" and while Orochimaru would have loved to gloat some more he grew fearfully as a huge pillar of red chakra suddenly erupted from the seal on Naruto's stomach and extending all the way up to the roof top clashing violently with the barrier.

The barrier was now shaking violently as the sound 4 strained to hold the barrier up, cracking could be heard throughout the barrier then suddenly the barrier fell away and for the first time in 12 years the Kyubi's full demonic pressure was felt throughout Konoha.

All the way at the Hyuga compound where Hinata, Ino the Daimyo and his wife had just reached, Ino was quick to notice all the bodies of dead or crippled enemy Shinobi, oddly they were all just quite a few meters from the compound walls all lined up almost in a wall like manner. What stood out from all these bodies was that they all had arrows sticking somewhere through their bodies, some even had multiple ones.

Ino wanted to question what happened but she got an explanation via demonstration, when an oto-nin that had been trailing them since the stadium leapt toward them from the shadows, Hinata quickly said to the group. "Don't move…"

As the Oto-nin got closer to them, suddenly they all heard a whizzing noise in the end then a second later an arrow from seemingly nowhere piercing through the soft flesh of the neck of the Oto-nin who died immediately.

Ino looked quizzically at Hinata who just answered, "A defense set up by Naruto and my Kaa-san, using the same method as the barrier team of Konoha. A group of 4 Hyuga's sit at the top most room of the main building, they produce an invisible chakra barrier that encompasses the entirety of the compound grounds, anytime somebody passes through it, a ping of chakra on a map on the floor alerts my kaa-san to where they are on the grounds. Combining her Byakugan and skill in archery she can easily snipe off any intruders."

Before Ino could ask any more questions the group all felt the demonic chakra wash over them they all turned their attention toward the stadium where the chakra came from. Hinata's eyes grew fearfully large as she knew that Naruto would never use this much of Kurama's chakra unless it was completely necessary, shaking her head to drive all the thoughts of doubts from her mind she was quick to usher the Damiyo and his wife into the compound for safety.

All around Konoha immediately stopped as all the fighters looked toward the stadium where they all saw the pillar of red chakra reaching up into the sky.

Far away on the other side of Konoha at one of the walls where the snake summons had crashed through, Ibiki stood on top of a roof as he was also turned to the pillar of chakra. Tilting his head toward Jiraiya who was standing on top of Gamabunta's head Ibiki scanned the toad hermits face for any sort of reaction toward this phenomenon. And while there was a hint of worry, Jiraiya showed no other real source of emotion.

Back at the stadium pit, Gaara had gotten a front row seat of Naruto's explosion of power. However it was interrupted when a masked anbu landed in front of him, removing his mask it was revealed to be Kabuto in disguise. "Now, Now we can't have these little branches stopping our trump card can we?"

With that said Kabuto threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it onto the wooden branches binding Gaara. Leaping away Kabuto triggered the explosion which succeeded in doing two things, one was destroying Naruto's wooden prison and two was knocking the Suna Jinchuuriki unconscious allowing Shukaku to take full control of Gaara's body.

While Shukaku mulled inside Gaara's body. With Naruto in the fallen barrier, the pillar of chakra suddenly disappeared but was replaced with a sudden blob of see through red chakra that kept growing and growing while forming the shape of a fox.

Throughout Konoha everybody saw the blob of chakra become solid then muscles began forming, followed by bones, than skin, and lastly the entire body became covered orange fur. By the time anybody realized what it was they were all deafened by a giant roar that sent nearly the entire population within Konoha to the sprawling.

"I AM FREE!" Kurama roared out as the fully formed Kyubi was now over shadowing the stadium. Kurama tilted his head down toward Orochimaru and said with a smirk, "Hello you dammed snake bastard, I'm going to enjoy blowing you away." Just as Kurama wanted to begin charging a tail beast ball, he was suddenly hit in the side by multiple blasts of wind.

Which so happen to barely phase Kurama but it did annoy him, Kurama turned his head to find his attacker which turned out to be that bastard Shukaku.

It was at this moment the sound 4 took advantage of the giant fox being distracted that they swooped in and grabbed their master immediately taking him away to safety, the anbu who watched from outside also took this chance to rescue the fatigued Hokage also taking him away to safety.

Kurama saw this out of the corner of his eye and said in a growl, "Shukaku… you have deprived me of my prey!

Shukaku was quick to growl back at his brother, "I was just getting your furry ass back for attacking me inside my own host's mindscape before!"

Seeing that Orochimaru was now gone Kurama shifted his rage toward Shukaku, "How about I blow you away out here and see if you can reform!"

Once again Kurama readied to charge another tail beast ball, but this time was interrupted by Hashirama, "You can't possibly be thinking about unleashing that here can you! You'll level the whole city with an attack that powerful!"

Kurama growled mentally in annoyance and said, "And if I don't level the city, then the bastard Shukaku will… I'm sure you know how bloody unstable he is!"

"Then we stop him before he does!" Hashirama said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Pray tell me Hashirama, what great plan do you have to stop him aside from me just blowing him to bits."

Hashirama started forming a set of hand seals that were extremely familiar to Kurama, "By working together! Charge him Kurama we will use your tails as a reagent for the jutsu!"

Kurama grumbled something about crazy senile kages but stampeded toward the mad tanuki regardless, "After I use the jutsu… the ambient wood chakra will most likely suppress you as well, so I will take control of the boy's body to finish Shukaku off!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's just go I'm bored" Kurama finished as he lunged forward while also launching his tails forward wrapping them around Shukaku who attempted to fight them off, but it was already too late as Hashirama finished the last hand sign and called out his newly invented jutsu, "**KURAMA-STYLE Sixty-Year-Old Technique – Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Tails!"**

The tails that bound Shukaku, turned into wooden bindings as Kurama began shrinking into himself until all that was left was Naruto's body. Which continued to fly forward toward Shukaku due to the momentum of Kurama's charge, Hashirama took control over Naruto's body as he landed on top of the struggling Shukaku's head where Hashirama.N found an unconscious Gaara's running toward the boy Hashirama.N slammed his palm into the chest of Gaara then leapt back while a string of green chakra connected his palm to Gaara's chest, "SIT!" Hashirama.N said as Shukaku roared out in anger as the sand that constructed his body began falling away. Leaving Gaara and Hashirama.N in midair, Hashirama.N quickly flung Gaara toward the roof of a building so the boy wouldn't fall all the way to the ground.

But however just as he was about to right himself Hashirama.N felt Naruto's body lock up and his control over the body was suddenly limited. "Kurama what's happening?"

There was a slight pause by Kurama but then he said, "The boy's waking up, he's subconsciously taking back control of his body!" As hard as Hashirama mentally struggled to stay in control he soon lost and found himself back inside the grassy plains of Naruto's mindscape, which could only mean that Naruto's body was now plummeting helplessly toward the ground.

Hitting the ground on his back with a loud crash, Naruto's body left an imprint on the ground. Groaning in pain Naruto who had just woken up to being dropped from some five-plus stories onto the hard pavement below felt his conscious fading again, but just as he was about to let unconsciousness claim him, Naruto felt a huge chakra source approaching him, with the last ounce of his strength he tilted his head toward the direction of the chakra source which turned out to be the Tsuchikage who was floating a few feet above the ground.

Onoki put his hands together in a sign and Naruto was able to hear him uttered, "Namikaze…" before he gave way to the darkness of his mind.

* * *

**Unconventional fight I know, I know. This took so long because I had to change it so many times till I was in a way satisfied, originally it was planned to have Naruto fight both Tobirama and Hashirama, but for him to be able to not just best one former Hokage but two seemed slightly crazy and over powered for Naruto at this stage. **

**So this chapter might have a bit of an error in it or conspiracy or w.e, I have to shamefully admit that I only watched the anime part of the fight between Sarutobi and Orochimaru where Sarutobi does some hand signs to stop the 3****th**** coffin from rising. Now apparently theirs this whole discussion going on whether it was that Sarutobi actually stopped it from coming up or it just didn't work because Minato's soul was sealed away in the Shimigami's stomach apparently in the Manga it was different or so I have read on forums, but when I was brain storming this part I had the Anime in mind when I wrote that part so sorry if it is incorrect guys but its fan fiction who cares… right?**

**More Possible Errors would the whole part that the Crystal Gem is necessary to perform this jutsu does it still apply if the First Hokage himself is doing to jutsu? Oh well let's say it doesn't LOL power of fanfiction.**

**Next Chapter will offer a sample of the Naruto as a mist Shinobi story which was voted most popular idea by you guys, possible name is, "Reuniting the Seven or RTS for short"**

**BY THE WAY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, THE ONE-SHOT THAT YOU VOTED ON IS OUT! GO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE, "****Who in the world is Menma Uzumaki**"


	38. This time around

**Sorry about late chapter, I've been re-watching K-on and when I finished… I re-watched it again… and again both seasons and the movie. I think it's my 4****th**** time now… I don't know what's wrong with me.**

**Sonicfan12: Honestly I dislike that whole plot twist, I rant more about it at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Armandhas: You have to realize in the Shinobi world kids have to grow up like 10x faster than in our world, one proof of this is the fact that Kakashi graduated the academy at 5 years old and was chunin at 6. So Naruto and Hinata being smarter and slightly more mature at 4-5 makes a bit of sense in the Naruto world. Naruto fighting off 2 highly decorated Anbu captains he didn't fight them off really, because they weren't going at full power to try and kill him and you have to realize in a way Hashirama and Kurama were just back seat driving, and I'm sure either Hashirama or Kurama could obliterate Kakashi and Itachi together. For the part about Naruto putting the council in his place, you could use the same explaination I gave earlier but also add on to the fact that he spent he was raised by 2 thousand year old sages who infused him with their knowledge and Hashirama and Kurama backseat driving some more… for Anko molesting Naruto remember she was neglected and shunned so she stuck to anybody that would hang out with her and while Naruto was 4 he looked older because of Hashirama's emergence in his body. Now Hinata's story is that she has never had a friend aside from her mother, if you read the later chapters you will find out why, but overall when kids are ignored and unloved by their peers at any chance they will basically stick to anybody that acknowledge them and that is why Hinata and Anko have such blind devotion for Naruto. And lastly as for Hitomi if you read more you will find out she's kind of loopy and mesmerized by the thought of love.**

**Soulhope the wolf: Kurotsuchi respects her grandfather just shows it in a different way, the wood dragon Naruto might learn later on… maybe.**

**DasChinButton: Yeah **

**Shune Cuttler: I never watch that Anime sorry LOl **

**Shadowbloodedge9396: LOL read this chapter and you might understand Kurotsuchi's mindset a bit more. **

**Dragon Man180: Hmm it would be a cool idea but I don't think you can use both Kurama and Hashirama's abilities at the same time as they cancel each other out. Well mostly Hashirama's wood would always suppress Kurama's chakra. **

**Seanhicks4: Hmm the crystal think is kind of iffy so I went back and checked and I'm sure Yamato says it somewhere that he can no longer suppress Kurama since Naruto destroyed the crystal.**

**BigBossVince: LOL Hashirama would probably be punished if he dared try it. **

**Tormound: Next one will be Tsunade retrivel.**

**Aninaman: Naruto would have been too OP if he was able to beat both Hashirama and Tobirama but because he has Moktuon in extension he has earth and water as that is the base elements for Mokuton just not as strong as Tobiramas. Ma would probably be like hey make some tadpoles for me to look after LOLOLOLOLOL.**

**NSU Chapter 38: This time around **

Onoki stopped mid hand sign for his Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, as he lowered his hands he turned to his son Kitsuchi who came along to Konoha as his escort. "So close to avenging all those that fell at the hands of that bastard Minato, yet I hesitate… why? Maybe it's because I know that while he is the son of the Yondaime… he is not his father, or maybe it's because I know that the consequences I would face would be dire if I killed the boy here."

Kitsuchi raised an eyebrow at Onoki and added, "I'm pretty sure it's because of Kurotsuchi… the reports she sends back clearly indicates her mission was successful."

Onoki growled at his son, "Like I care what that brat wants, how the Yondaime's son fell for her stupidity I will never know!"

Shrugging his shoulder Kitsuchi turned away from his father as he said, "Then kill him, and blow him away right now…" Onoki raised his hands up to finish his hand seals but was interrupted when Kitsuchi continued saying, "But just so you know she will certainly hate you for the rest of her life if she finds out what you did and probably lead an uprising against you the moment she gets steps back into Iwa…"

Slightly skeptical Onoki said, "She wouldn't dare! The Shinobi of Iwa wouldn't dare!"

Tilting his head slightly Kitsuchi stated, "Maybe, maybe not… but you would definitely provide her with another reason to usurp your rule…"

"Then I would put her down like the devil child she is!" Onoki barked, which Kitsuchi openly laughed "You always say you will punish her every time she insults you or does something against your orders, yet I've noticed those are all empty threats. Not once have you actually punished her for her insolence."

Onoki grumbled under his breath something about dam brats and their know it all fathers…, which Kitsuchi smiled too and asked, "What did you say Otou-san?"

This struck a nerve with Onoki as he wiped around to face his son and yelled out to him, "THAT'S TSUCHIKAGE-SAMA TO YOU BOY!" Kitsuchi just shook his head and shrugged again, while Onoki wished to further scold his son for his cheekiness he couldn't due to the fact that 4 Shinobi suddenly surrounded them in a square shape.

Kitsuchi was quick to assume a defensive formation with his father, but soon found it to be unnecessary as the ones who surrounded them were Hyuga's and not Oto or Suna-nin.

One of the Hyuga's stepped forward and introduced himself as Ko than after a short bow to the wizened Tsuchikage he stated, "Tsuchikage-sama you have our gratitude for watching over Naruto-sama in his weakened state, we will take him here, since we were asked to find him and bring him back to the Hyuga compound in case he needed treatment."

Onoki watched as two Hyuga's carefully maneuvered the injured boy onto the back of a 3rd Hyuga than leave toward what Onoki guessed to be the Hyuga compound, Onoki questioned himself why he was even concerned for the boy… maybe Kitsuchi was right, perhaps he did have too much of a soft spot for his granddaughter so in extension he showed compassion to the boy that Kurotsuchi loved so much. Sigh… he would have to sit down and think about this.

**One day later**

Naruto groaned as his eyes flickered open, thankfully this time he was in a soft bed and not falling from the air. Sitting up Naruto felting wet fall onto his lap, looking down he noticed it was a damp cloth it was than he was alerted to Kurotsuchi's voice, "Naruto-kun you're awake!"

Turning his head to the side he realized that they were inside what used to be Hinata's room in the Hyuga compound. Kurotsuchi picked the towel up from his lap and gently wiped his face, "We were all so worried about you... especially the princess, hmm if she didn't have a meeting with her father mostly likely she would be here right now …"

Gripping his forehead Naruto took a moment to recall everything that happened, his fight with Neji during the preliminary than Gaara during the semi-finals. Rescuing the Daimyo asking him to marry Hinata and him, than there was fighting Orochimaru and the undead version of Hashirama. And finally his last memory was of himself plummeting into the ground.

Kurotsuchi seeing Naruto stuck in a stupor, shifted onto the bed and straddled him, cupping his cheeks with her hands she tilted his head up and slyly mushed her lips against his, this broke him out of his daze as he sighed into the kiss. Kurotsuchi pulled away and crossed her arms in front of her with a pout, "You're thinking about her aren't you!"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurotsuchi's waist and pulled her into his body so he could nuzzle into the crook of her neck, Kurotsuchi put up a feeble struggle as to try to get her point across but ultimately failed because she wanted Naruto this close to her. "You always do this to me…" Kurotsuchi said without any of her cheerful demeanor

Nipping her a few times in the neck Naruto asked, "Do what?"

Kurotsuchi grabbed onto the hair on the back of his head to hold Naruto in place so he wouldn't see the tears that could possibly flow out. "It hurts you know… knowing that every hug and kiss that we share… all you think about during those times is that dammed pampered princess!"

"Hey…" Naruto responded, "You know it hurt my feelings when you forced yourself upon me in the forest of death…"

"Well… I said sorry didn't I?" Kurotsuchi said with a hint of embarrassment while playing with Naruto's hair. "You know… I really like you…"

Kurotsuchi felt Naruto smirk into her neck, "Well even if you really like somebody you don't do that to them…"

Kurotsuchi let go of Naruto's hair which allowed him to lift his face off her neck, Kurotsuchi blushed and looked down onto Naruto's lap, "Well you know… neither my grandfather or my dad you know… sort of never taught me how a female would … express their emotions to somebody of the opposite gender… and when I saw you I… kind of… you know… acted on primal instinct…"

This time Naruto cupped Kurotsuchi's cheeks and asked with an amused smile, "And does that include leaving me in the forest, with my chakra sealed up almost getting mauled to death by tigers and bears?"

Giving Naruto a cute pout Kurotsuchi just replied, "You can't blame me I was still on my orgasmic high! No female could think properly after you ate them out like that!"

Naruto went to reply but Kurotsuchi placed her index finger over his lips and maneuvered her face all the way up against Naruto's so basically they were sharing oxygen and exchanging carbon dioxide. "Shh… you enjoyed it remember…" Naruto attempted to shake his head, however Kurotsuchi kept her finger pressed tightly against his lips preventing too much movement, "You enjoyed it remember?... remember?

No response from Naruto, "I said you enjoyed it remember!" Kurotsuchi said with a little more force behind it this time. But instead of waiting for Naruto to reply, Kurotsuchi hooked her finger into his mouth and helped… yes she helped Naruto with him nodding his head. Poor Naruto Kurotsuchi thought he must have gotten so injured that he couldn't even nod his head properly.

Lightly nipping her index finger with his front teeth, Naruto asked with her finger still in her mouth. "Weren't you just really sad like 30 seconds ago…"

Kurotsuchi shrugged and ignored Naruto's question instead sticking her thumb also into Naruto's mouth and fished out his tongue, dragging it out of his mouth she ran her index finger across the top of his tongue. "I miss this… and I wish to get very well reacquainted with it… every groove, every contour and every bump…"

Slaughtering what remained of the distance between them, Kurotsuchi stuck her tongue out and licked the length of Naruto's with the tip of hers. "Tell me Naruto, what did I taste like?"

Naruto pulling back just slightly much to Kurotsuchi displeasure, said as he lightly removed his tongue from Kurotsuchi's grasp. "Kuro-chan? You really temperamental you know…"

Reclosing the distance between each other to the point where their noses and foreheads were pressed snuggly against each other, "Tell me you love me even with my flaws please." Kurotsuchi asked in an almost desperate sounding voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, "What flaws? Aren't you supposed to be my perfect Iwa gemstone?"

"REALLY!" Kurotsuchi said as she pulled her face away and grabbed her slightly tinted cheeks in glee and delight, "Do you really believe I'm your perfect gemstone?" finishing she batted her eyelash a couple of times in quick succession.

Naruto chuckled slightly and grasp the side of her head ever so gently in a way that was usually only reserved for Hinata. He leaned over and kissed each of Kurotsuchi's eye lids, than as he moved to leave a lingering kiss on the middle of her forehead.

Naruto thought in-depth about Kurotsuchi and what she meant to him… it was rather ridiculous wasn't it, this girl had all but forced herself upon him just a little over a month ago but yet here he was sitting on his wives former bed making out with her, with Hinata permission that was…

But slowly Naruto was actually beginning to understand her, and the reasoning behind her actions. For underneath that rocky exterior she was a girl lost in a man's world… more specifically a Iwa man's world. Naruto had learned that Kurotsuchi's mother had died when she was very young leaving her in the care of her Grandfather the Tsuchikage and her father who was deemed as being the second strongest Shinobi in Iwa only second to the Tsuchikage.

Forced to live under the shadows of these two men and being constantly glorified to one day develop into the same category of Shinobi as her grandfather and father, had in a way stunted the development of Kurotsuchi's more feminine traits.

So when she encountered Naruto in the forest of death she adopted the standard process a male Iwa Shinobi took, when they wanted their way and that was straight brute force. And while Kurotsuchi did involve such trickery that was able to even deceive somebody like Naruto, she was hardly subtle when it came to her actions.

But regardless of this, deep inside of Kurotsuchi she still had certain cute girly aspect of her that was banging on the stonewalls which her father and grandfather had unintentionally built within her, pleading to be let out into the world.

Maybe that was the reason that Naruto was so intrigued with her… and he guessed the fact that she was strong in her own right, connected politically and incredibly beautiful was just a plus.

**2 days later**

**Council Chambers**

The council chambers were already filled with the voices of the civilian council debating and quarrelling the moment they sat down onto their seats. Somehow they believed their issues took precedent over vital rescue missions and the safety of the village, and while the clan head's had their own issues too they were used to dealing with them internally as most clan's rather not have their dirty laundry spread out in front of the gossip loving civilian council.

However silence fell over the room when the doors swung open and in walked the Daimyo, Hinata, Onoki and Naruto.

There were two things that stood out to the people in the room, one was the fact that the Daimyo had the Hokage's hat in hand and the other was the fact that the Tsuchikage was let in on this meeting. This random turn of events quickly angered one of the members of the civilian council who yelled out, "Clearly children weren't invited to this meeting." Being extremely careful of his words, not wanting to insult the Tsuchikage.

The Daimyo sat down at the seat usually reserved for the Hokage while placing the hat down on the table in front of him and said, "I must sadly inform you that the Sandaime Hokage is not fit for duty and in the care of his doctor's at the hospital, and while it is not life threatening he still needs time off to recover. So in his place I asked Tsuchikage-sama to come aid me in this trying time much like Hiruzen, Tsuchikage-sama has the same experience from ruling his own city for such a lengthy period, I'm sure we won't be discussing any village secrets here today as there are other matters at hand, as for Naruto-kun my guards were all slain on the day of the invasion so I asked him to be my temporary bodyguard, until replacements could arrival from the capital. And Hinata-chan she as the new Senju clan head surely has every right to be at this meeting.

"NEW SENJU CLAN HEAD!" the combination of the Shinobi and Civilian council yelled out,

"SHE'S TO YOUNG"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"I VETO THAT DECISION!"

"WHAT ABOUT TSUNADE!"

Those were just some of the screams of protest that could be heard throughout the hall most coming from the civilian side, they were all silenced again when the Daimyo banged his gravel on the podium, "If you would all calm down I will answer your questions… however one at a time!

One merchant stood up and said, "I'm sure the foremost question we all wish to ask, is why is this girl the new Senju clan head it makes absolutely no sense at all."

A few murmurs ran through the civilian council but overall they just nodded, fanning himself lightly the daimyo paused for a moment than replied, "She was chosen by her husband to represent the clan in his place."

"HER HUSBAND!" nearly the entire room chorused again. With no change in his expression the daimyo said, "Yes her husband… Naruto Uzumaki-Senju, he doesn't carry the last name of Senju for nothing…"

Sakiri glared at Hinata who had taken a seat among the row of clan heads. It profoundly annoyed her, it should have been her or Sakura in her spot not this white eyed tramp. I mean she was already rich and influential why did she get her own clan head status too. Deciding to voice her displeasure she yelled out, "She is far too young, she has no experience in politics and she is a mere genin. No offense Daimyo-sama but I must say this appointment of rank is extremely questionable and I'm sure my colleagues would agree with me!"

And while Sakiri had directed her statement toward the Daimyo it was Hinata who responded, "Seemingly Councilor you should brush up on your rules and protocols of the government of Konoha because while you are correct that I am only a genin, but because I was married by an official of the state I bypass that parameter completely… and yes while my age can be put into question it will not be appraised by your colleagues, but among my peers the Hokage or the Daimyo. Than you wish to question my experience when it seems like I'm the one educating you in how our regime works, maybe it's because you forget up until I married into the Senju clan. I was the Hyuga Heiress; I was trained all my life too one day surpass my father to become the Hyuga clan head, so to doubt my experience would be equivalent to insulting the very teachings of the Hyuga clan itself, and I highly doubt you would think so low of the Hyuga clan… am I correct?…"

Sakiri gave no response which left an absurdly awkward silence hanging in the air, which was only broken when another member of the civilian commented, "Regardless of what you say girl, who do you think you are to replace Tsunade-sama! Do you think you make a better clan head than her little girl… surely 'you' do not believe yourself smarter or stronger than one of Konoha's legendary Sannin!" the councilor finished looking to call the 'wannabe' clan head out.

Hinata turned her families patented Hyuga glare on the man who flinched slightly at the intensity, "You're right… I do not dare believe myself stronger or smarter than Tsuande-sama, however call me arrogant but I do believe myself a better clan head than her!" Gasps resonated around the room as Hinata continued, "and you know why because at least I'm here doing my duty! What has it been twenty-plus years since she has last set foot inside this city, and if my memory serves me than after 5 years of being inactive than a clan head's position can be claimed by another member of the clan… since my husband is the only Senju left to lay claim to the Senju line than I have every right to be here!"

Hiashi watching his daughter felt a great sense of jealousy toward Naruto, at this moment Hiashi saw that Hinata would have made a great and fierce clan head for the Hyuga clan, but sadly she no longer a Hyuga regardless he felt an immense sense of pride toward his eldest daughter and hoped that Hanabi would become like her sister when she grew up.

"Hinata-chan is right…" the Daimyo added on while smiling and casually fanning himself, "And while it is fascinating to see some young blood assert themselves in this council, I believe we have more important things to discuss?"

"Yes… cough, cough… we actually do." Homura said as he fixed the stack of papers he had been looking over. "For example how to distribute the village's maintenance funding…"

Inochi asked with a confused look, "But doesn't that decision ultimately fall to the Hokage and his advisors after we submit our claims?"

Shikaku adding a bit of his own perspective said, "Inoichi is correct, excuse my insolence while you could make the decision in the Hokage's place Daimyo-sama, but it is my belief that you do not have the same in-depth understanding of Konoha as somebody like the Hokage."

Sakiri hoping to get on the Daimyo's good side shrieked out at the Nara clan head, "How dare you question the Daimyo and his infinite wisdom, surely he could…"

She was silenced when the Daimyo put a hand up, "He is correct councilor… it is true I do not know the inner workings of this city as somebody as the Hokage, I would even go as far as to say that, I probably know less than most people in this room… do you agree with me Tsuchikage-sama?"

Onoki stroked his beard slightly and responded, "Hmm while I do not know how exactly the administrative system of Konoha works, however I do know that there is a chance that the Daimyo does not always know all the happenings of his Shinobi village especially the finer points, seeing as his eyes must be cast upon the wider perspective of his whole country.

The Daimyo nodded in agreement to what Onoki had said, "Yes, yes you see Tsuchikage-sama here agrees with me, however I am more shocked that nobody has questioned on why I have the Hokage's hat with me…"

The members of the councils began talking silently among each other again, but Shikaku was the first to understand what the Daimyo was implying, "Your planning to choose a new Hokage aren't you Daimyo-sama. At least that's what it seems like you are hinting.

This caused the whole room to burst into a uproar of discussion, which led to the Daimyo once again having to bang with his gravel to reestablish peace.

This time it was Choza who was the first to comment, "We don't understand Daimyo-sama, surely Hokage-sama was not injured to the point where he is forced to step down!"

The Daimyo let out an unexpected sigh, "That is somewhat similar to what I had said to Hiruzen, however the battle with the traitor Orochimaru was apparently a big wakeup call for him. I long tried to convince him otherwise but he states that he can no longer deny the fact that he is far too old to cling to the belief that he can still defend Konoha from her enemies, no offense to you Tsuchikage-sama… and while Hiruzen has given me a recommendation… I wish to hear both councils opinion on who they believe should be nominated?"

Koharu was the first to make a nomination, "I would normally endorsed Danzo to be Hokage… however he is the same age as Sarutobi so choosing him would be rather counterproductive no?"

Danzo hearing this tightened his grip on his cane slightly in annoyance, however made no comment to voice his displeasure. As Koharu's statement had completely thrown a wrench into his plans, he would have to go back to the drawing board now and devise his next strategy to achieve the seat of Hokage.

Koharu continued and said, "My second choice would have to be Jiraiya than…"

While there was agreement spread throughout the room, Naruto however let out somewhat of a combination of a cough, snort and laughter, upon hearing them recommending Jiraiya. The Daimyo turned and asked Naruto who was standing behind him, "Do you disagree with Jiraiya being Hokage Naruto-kun?"

"It is not my place to voice my opinion Daimyo-sama," Naruto answered as he bowed his head apologetically. The Daimyo chuckled and then said, "Well what if I wish to hear you're insight,"

Naruto bowed his head again and then said, "No offense to the honorable advisors but… Jiraiya-sama is not fit to be Hokage… he would slack on his Hokage duties to partake in his perverse actions… and honestly as Hokage I can honestly see him decreeing some sort of disgraceful dress code for all of our Kunoichi to wear.

The Daimyo blushed heavily at that thought but was able to hide it behind his fan, "Yes Naruto-kun makes some excellent points, we will definitely put that into consideration. Is there anybody else the council would like to nominate?"

Tsume scratched her cheek slightly as she said, "Well I guess that would rule out Kakashi as well wouldn't it… heh heh. However what about Ibiki then? He is experienced and has been a valued member of our community for years; he would make a great Hokage… if he wasn't so creepy and scary…"

"Hmm" Choza hummed thoughtfully, "If we want a respectful and knowledgeable member than why not Hiashi…"

But before Choza could even finish Hiashi said with a wave of his hand, "I humbly decline… I have enough on my plate with regards to the Hyuga clan."

Choza shrugged than proceeded to suggest, "Shikaku?" Who chuckled, "No way… to be chained to a desk all my life, honestly I would rather stay home… with my wife than become Hokage"

Inoichi sighed and said, "Well we seemed to have run out of candidates… at least those that come first to mind." Turning to the Daimyo Inoichi asked, "Daimyo-sama you said the Sandaime Hokage had a recommendation, might we inquire on who it is?"

And wasn't it a bit of a shocker when the Daimyo turned his head to where Naruto was standing behind him and pointed his fan at him, "The Sandaime Hokage recommends, Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto as his 2nd successor…"

And while the Daimyo expected the room to burst into chaos, everybody was surprising quiet as they allowed this turn of events to settle in. As Koharu broke the silence, "That actually wouldn't be a bad idea… it's no secret anymore that Naruto is the Kyubi Jinchuriki by crowning him Hokage it would allow us to keep him inside the village under 24 hour surveillance, with his secret out to the whole world now he is in even more danger as there are those that would most likely seek to capture him and mold him into their weapon..."

Tsume nearly jumped out of her seat while saying, "And let's not forget that Naruto-kun is the strongest of his generation, it might be a waste to keep him chained to a desk but he will make a powerful Hokage!"

"Plus he has none of the perverted tendencies that Kakashi and Jiraiya possess, and his young age makes him an ideal longtime candidate for that spot." Choza joyfully added on to Tsume's statement as she nodded in agreement.

"Surely you have something to say, Hinata-chan… I mean this is your big strong husband that we are talking about," Tsume commented while nudging Hinata's arm lightly with her elbow a few times.

Though slightly tentative she averted her eyes from the rest of the Shinobi council and said, "Yes… Naruto-kun spent most of his life learning politics and regulations beside me… he would make a great Hokage…"

The Daimyo picked up on Hinata's reluctance and questioned, "What is the matter Hinata-chan? Surely you would be happy about this possibility that your husband would become Hokage…"

Hinata let out a soft sigh of disappointment and replied, "It's because we are so young,"

"Psh… young is an understatement… I for one refuse to acknowledge this brat as Hokage… Especially after what he has done to the city and it's people, he deserves to be banished from Konoha forever!" said Sakiri feeling the need to say something. This led to some of the other members of the civilian council to gain some more confidence,

"Yeah, this brat would bring us to ruin within the first week."

"I will not follow that demon as a leader!"

"That thing is a beast I tell you, a beast!"

"He deserves chains and a shackle not the Hokage's hat he will just corrupt it!"

"BANISH HIM!"

"Silence!" the Daimyo yelled. "Naruto-kun come forward…"

Moving from his position behind the Daimyo Naruto walked so he was now standing in front of the Daimyo's desk, "Daimyo-sama you can't be serious!" Sakiri yelled out again. "This council nor the civilians we represent will accept this selection!"

The Daimyo closed his eyes for a moment than said, "Fine, I will take into account the recommendation of both councils. Naruto-kun… before you I lay two options." Pointing his hand toward the Hokage's hat he said, "The first choice I offer to you is take on the mantle and serve Konoha as the Godaime Hokage… or…"

Then he pointed toward an empty spot on the table next to the Hokage's hat, "Or you can hand in your Hitai-ate…"

Hearing this it was Hinata who was quick to state, "Wait Daimyo-sama! What if my husband wishes to stay as a normal Shinobi?"

The Daimyo shrugged and said, "Sometimes this is life of a Shinobi village, where a Shinobi has to make sacrifices in order answer his call too duty…"

Hinata gripped her kimono's sleeves tightly, but said nothing further. Naruto closed his eyes in thought for a moment than reached his hand forward and placed it onto the Hokage's hat right over the fire symbol drawn on the hat. However just as he was about to pick up the hat he heard a whisper from a random member of the council, "Why did they let that demon brat ever become a Shinobi in the first place, and can you believe they let that spawn's whore onto the council as well, this place is going to hell I tell you."

Naruto slowly shifted his hand off the hat and clutched his fist violently in anger, "How dare they insult his wife!" Naruto thought as his patience with the civilian council was nearly depleted by now, often he wouldn't care how much they talked behind his back. However when it came to Hinata or any of the other girls it for some reason really affected him."

Gritting his teeth he said with anger in his voice, "Daimyo-sama… do you see and hear… they openly insult me and the ones I love just because I did the job that I was forced to do!"

Silence overtook the room as all of their attention was now turned to Naruto

"I was never given the choice or option to be a Jinchuriki, this burden was forced upon me within hours of my birth! And I did my duty as the Jincurhiki did I not… Instead of going around and corrupting and killing people, I used my powers to protect the very people I love and those who loath me so much. So tell me do the ones I love deserve such contempt!" Naruto asked as he whipped around to face the civilian council.

"Moments ago I stood in front of the Hokage's revered hat second's away from becoming the Godaime Hokage, however I realized at that moment that it is pointless for me to lead those who do not wish to follow. The Sandaime told me that I would eventually learn to love this city and its inhabitants, however I quickly discovered that was impossible when I found out how deep your hatred for me stems. So why should I subject the rest of my life to such torture?"

Turning back toward the Daimyo Naruto said as he slowly untied his Hitai-ate, "I have to apologize Daimyo-sama I'm sorry you had such high hopes in me and I'm sorry I failed to live up to them. But I have made my choice…"

Putting his folded Hitai-ate onto the table Naruto gave the saddened Daimyo a deep bow, "Fools…" The Daimyo thought to himself, "All fools, to detest and banish somebody with so much potential. This will surely come back to bite them in the ass, still I have to figure out how to explain to Sarutobi that I played a role in the banishment of his latest student… Well the very least I could do is…"

He reached over and picked up what used to be Naruto's Hitai-ate, "Very well Naruto-kun… yet let me offer you payment for all the arrogance and pain you have suffered at the hands of these fools… As the Daimyo of fire country I hereby grant you Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto a honorable discharge not a banishment from the Shinobi ranks of Konoha… you are pardoned of all your crimes and any offenses that some might wish to place upon you… and while it pains me to say this but you are now free to seek employment wherever you wish… in a world like this Shinobi like you will not have any issue finding a job…

A few of the civilian council grumbled at this turn of events, they had wanted to pin damages they suffered during the invasion on Naruto and make him pay for it, however for whatever reason the fire Daimyo was protecting the demon brat. Yet even the civilian council knew that it was surely foolish to go against the Daimyo's orders.

Hinata on the other hand was angry for an entirely different reason, surely her husband whom she had just recently wed was most likely going to leave Konoha now, and without her in tow. If she had knew this she would have never accepted the position of clan head of the Senju clan. But what deeply worried Hinata was where would Naruto go now, however she wouldn't have to wait long to find out as the Tsuchikage started laughing, "So boy… now that you are no longer part of Konoha, I am rather uncertain about allowing you to continue to court my granddaughter … however I would have no issue with the relationship and I will even give you my blessings if you were to join Iwagakure's Shinobi forces…"

Pulling an Iwagakure headband from seemingly nowhere, Onoki reached over and offered it to Naruto… who took a few steps toward Onoki while staring at the red head band, "Wouldn't this be rather ironic?" Naruto asked.

"It would wouldn't it…" Onoki asked back rather rhetorically. "Regardless a Shinobi without a village is a harsh life to live, with enemies constantly breathing down your neck. Furthermore I'm positive the people of Iwa will be extremely accepting… Kurotsuchi has methods of getting her way especially when it comes to her future husband... "

Turning his head for a moment toward Hinata, he gave her the slightest of nods. Than directed his attention back towards the Tsuchikage taking the headband from his hand Naruto said, "I am yours to command Tsuchikage-sama…"

**OHH ahh didn't see that coming did you! This will piss a few of you off I know it oh wells.**

**Short chapter because of school and other stuff, (see note at the top of page if you haven't)**

**Also my inspiration in writing took a huge plunge after I read 618… I don't know why but I find the idea that you can go and fuck with the souls trapped in the Shimigami's stomach for eternity by putting on a mask extremely stupid or maybe he's just too lazy to make new characters or something… I mean like its kinda cool I guess to see all the Hokage's again… but it was just a stupid plot twist honestly, truthfully I would rather them stay sealed away forever… **

**What will piss me off even more is if Sasuke uses his sharingan and starts learning like all the Hokage's moves at least the one's that can be copied… I swear…. **

**Pushing the sample of the "Naruto of the mist" to next chapter, I want to work on it some more**

**Next chapter will be the beginning of the, "Retrieval of Tsunade Arc" **


	39. Search for Tsunade

**Sweet Jesus the reviews exploded for the last chapter rocketing NSU to the 1k reviews club thank you for everybody that took the time out to leave a review and let's continue forward to 2k! **

**Sinofdisaster: I really like Tsunade so I won't bash her… eh maybe a little I think I'm not sure if you would call it a bash but I have something in mind for her.**

**Azeezan: Don't want to spoil the future chapters but ehhhhhhhh.**

**Deathmvp: the Daimyo gambled and he almost won, Naruto was going to become Hokage but because of 1 stupid comment everything he hoped for was lost, fear not Naruto and the girls will be just fine mostly hehhehhehehe.**

**Luke Dragneel: Thanks for all the comments I will try to answer them all, The daimyo gave Naruto the choice either go with the Shinobi council decision and become Hokage or the Civilian Council's decision and leave, he let his anger get the best of him and choose to leave instead. Everybody knew what they were getting into when the Daimyo gave him the two choices so they can't complain. And the Daimyo cant execute them cause they honestly didn't do anything wrong they bad mouthed Naruto and his wives but that's not enough to warrant a execution. If him being a Senju means nothing to these people I doubt being a Namikaze will mean much either, but nonetheless Naruto wouldn't even go back if they accepted him with open arms. Ma and Pa might be back a bit later for Sage training but he visits them from time to time so they know about the CRA and his wives in the background of the story which I don't write but I'll try to imply it from now on. Yes rape scene is bit iffy even to this day but it adds a sense of realism to the story. If I give Naruto to much I think I will forget to use them that's why I keep his jutsu list to a manageable amount. As for Fuinjutsu I don't think I know enough about it to write whole chapters on it so I will probably just do more background implication that he is learning it LOL I'm lazy I know. Oh that part on Anko's summons yeah I probably missed it uhmmm they were at a training ground far away? /shrug LOL Hitomi is a strange one just like Hinata is they both sort of like odd balls of the Hyuga clan.**

**Senjuuchiha: Jiraiya already knows(not implied he was at the council meeting just chilling in the shadows) and Naruto wouldn't want Tsunade to go on a hissy fit. As for the girls Hinata keeps them in line even though she's pissed off as well because she knows what she can do and what she can't do.**

**Lessil: Let's find out in later chapters YAY!**

**Morbious20: Well Naruto patched her up but he wasn't 100% that she was going to be fine especially because he was going to leave her there. He took the risk because he was positive that he was going to win that gamble however one comment fucked everything over.**

**ChaoticEmperor01: But who will have the last laugh!**

**Tobinizer: Nah I have it all thought up, just don't have the time to write LOL, even with all the ass kissing Naruto will refuse to go back, these people betrayed a him once they will probably try to do it again he knows it. Oh yeah I got some steamy action planed for when Naruto returns to Konoha with Tsunade though not with who you would think.**

**Uchiha Isuke: Honestly new chapter was a bunch of bull too… whats with these whole they gonna do some BS redeem Sasuke feel I'm getting.**

**Fan: Sorry Harem is decided and she isn't part of it however she will be part of the next story I write go check out the sample below at the bottom of this chapter**

**Dbtiger63: Sorry but he won't be Tsuchikage either sorry.**

**Gardien1204: Don't fear it will be fine.**

**Leaf Ranger: Don't fear it will all be good.**

**Pegp: Planned it thought it through don't worry /might guy thumbs up**

**Devilheart435: Darn people say I used to favor Hinata too much over Anko, than they say I favored Ino over everybody else now Kurotsuchi's needs some loving too right? And it will all work out in the end fear not.**

**Dragon Man180: they don't speak out cause they knew there was no going back both sides of the council decided to let Naruto pick so he did. And the Daimyo wanted to gamble with either losing one of the most loyal Shinobi of Konoha or potentially gaining the most loyal Hokage to Konoha he almost won but he lost because of 1 comment.**

**Phantoms storm: Good!**

**Brown Phantom: Heh Tsunade cooperative that's good.**

**Spartan1082: That's why they are known as Heros sacrificing their lives even knowing they had am eternity of suffering. How would you feel if out of nowhere they were like oh look random plot device that makes no sense plop plop Neji's revived YAYYyyyy. No it would suck.**

**TheRazgrizDragon: Well technically Hinata is the Senju clan head, but yeah the council will get theirs LOL.**

**Animaman: Cant spoil but so tempting!**

**Shadowbloodedge9396: I'll try to develop Kurotsuchi a bit more later on but I think I have her in a good spot at the moment.**

**Dany le fou: Dam kishi secretly has a Uchiha fetish cause they just get more powerful randomly as the story goes on, now hes on the let's redeem Sasuke arc... shittttttt**

**Tormound: Well Zetsu is nothing compared to the Shodaime's actual chakra LOL and Naruto hasn't learn super OP 9 tails mode yet but eventually LOL**

**Newbiegod35: Hmm I'm not sure if you can learn particle release ierno I think you have to be born with it /shrug.**

**3ch0: Ierno after getting insulted your whole life and having your newly wed wife insulted right in front of you, I don't really want to be hanging around these people much.**

**Lazybumofthedesert: Abuse of power really, civil war would definitely insure if he decided to randomly dismiss the council with his first day in office. Especially for something like bad mouthing you.**

**Wings of the fallen: There was never a law denying them from speaking about Kurama, because Naruto didn't live in Konoha the first 4 years of his life Sarutobi never passed that law banning it.**

**Jivablab: I'm sure they will be more random BS plot devices with Orochimaru that guy just won't die…. It's getting annoying by now. Next thing you know both Sasuke and Orochimaru are undercover spies for Konoha….**

**My apologies for upsetting the following people but I won't change the last chapter because the plot demands it to happen sadness: Rescue 007, A, Guest, General C-Dragon, Darth Nova66**

* * *

**NSU Chapter 39: Search for Tsunade**

The Daimyo sighed while ceasing the fanning of himself, "Congratulations Naruto-kun, while your issue of employment is solved…" He sighed again, "Yet Konoha still lacks a Hokage…"

Turning toward the Daimyo Naruto pondered for a moment and said, "With the Tsuchikage's permission of course, I wish to offer the first joint mission between our villages. To retrieve a potential candidate for the position of the Godaime Hokage…"

"And who might that be Naruto-kun?" the Daimyo hopefully asked.

"Tsunade of the Sannin…" Naruto replied but nobody could understand why he seemed to have said it with such malice in his voice.

"Ohh…" The Daimyo said as his mood seemed to have picked up considerably, "She would make a most decent Hokage, however though do you believe you can actually find her. From what I hear she has been in hiding for some time now.

"I have no doubt it that my lord, with the aid of Jiraiya-sama's spy network which is renowned throughout the elemental nations. I can leave without the uncertainty of not finding Tsunade… for if necessary I would overturn this very world to find her… for not only do I need her back for her to answer her actions in regards to our clan, but also to answer too you my grace…"

"Marvelous… I have no issue with this, what say you Tsuchikage-sama?" The Daimyo asked, which Onoki didn't even need a moment to ponder the decision and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Very well than Naruto-kun, you have your mission… do you require any more aid from Konoha in your task?" The Daimyo questioned.

Naruto contemplated for a moment before answering, "If it wouldn't be a hassle than I would ask that Inuzuka, Hana come with me in order to further aid me in tracking her."

"Inuzuka?" the Daimyo said uncertainly, "What scent do you believe she can pick up after all these years?"

With the slightest of smirks Naruto answered, "Shame and sake…" which the Daimyo raised an eyebrow at, he couldn't understand why Naruto had such contempt for Tsunade. But at the moment the Daimyo would rather not further pry into the boy's life, "Very well than… with Kami speed I wish you good luck on your endeavor. Furthermore this court is dismissed; we will reconvene when Tsunade is returned back to her proper station…"

With that many of the civilian council members begrudgingly began filing out of the room, Naruto waited for Hinata who quickly approached him with her Hyuga glare fully active. "I need to use the lavatory…" was all she said before she walked ahead of Naruto toward the bathrooms.

Naruto patiently waited outside as she wordlessly entered, but a moment later he turned and said, "I honestly hope you weren't actually trying to hide from me…"

"Of course not Naruto… at least not from somebody who was just recently considered for the position of the Godaime Hokage, would I honestly be so foolish?" Danzo said as he melded out of the shadows.

"Surely somebody with your standing in Konoha's government system has something better to do than follow me a 'Iwa' shinobi around…" Naruto questioned as he stealthily pulsed his chakra around him in case of some of Danzo's henchmen were still hiding.

"I would not be the one that is afraid of ambush Naruto…" Danzo said with a light chuckle, "Can you really feel secure leaving Konoha, especially when the ones you love are still here… unprotected?"

Glaring down Danzo Naruto began releasing his concentrated chakra at Danzo, who quickly felt his right arm in quite an amount of pain almost as if it was being ripped apart from the inside. "Are you threatening my family?" Naruto asked lowly while not releasing any of the pressure.

Danzo gritted his teeth slightly as to not show the pain he was in and said, "I wouldn't dare… like you said yourself earlier… you were Konoha's most powerful weapon, without you as a deterrent surely Konoha's enemies will become bold."

Naruto had slightly lessened his chakra but still kept a good amount pressed down onto Danzo, "So what is this supposed to be? Did somebody put you up to convincing me to rejoin Konoha?"

Danzo let out the slightest of smirks, "You can say something like that, and surely it would make us look like fools to train one of the strongest Shinobi of his generation than give him away so freely to a village. Especially one that we are on such bad grounds with."

"You wish for me to betray the ones that gave me a chance for the people who betrayed me first?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Would this not be a perfect chance to prove yourself loyal to the people of Konoha, infiltrate Iwa and destroy it from the inside and I'm positive the people will welcome you back here as a hero." Danzo said with a grin.

"And you realize one of my soon-to-be wives is from Iwa?" Naruto said with a leer. Shrugging his shoulders Danzo replied with, "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, and sometimes you have to realize the way of peace Sarutobi has so nobly engrained into you is not always the right choice… for the good of the village that is…"

"For the good of 'your' village Danzo, know that what you have said could have been easily seen as a declaration of war… Konoha lacks a leader and a Jinchuuriki of any kind I would advise you to choose your next words very wisely." Naruto replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

Danzo turned away from Naruto and said, "Now, now Naruto I was merely offering a suggestion. Do not take it so seriously… though if you wish to take up the offer at a later date don't delay in finding me to aid you…" Finishing with that Danzo began walking away from Naruto, it was at this moment the door to the female opened and Hinata walked out and asked, "What did he want?"

"Blasphemy…" Naruto said as he stared down the retreating form of Danzo, turning back to Hinata who had a blank expression on her face Naruto asked, "I know you're still angry at me… but I just…"

Hinata turned away from him and said, "Let's talk about this in private… these walls possess ears…"

Following his wife for a good few minutes, Naruto knew this tension between them was a horrible strain on this new step of their relationship. Naruto hoped to gain some forgiveness from Hinata so he decided to take the initiative and quicken his pace so now he walked beside her and lightly reached over and gently held her hand.

He guessed the fact that she hadn't pulled away to be a good sign… at least he hoped. He was reassured when Hinata gripped his hand slightly harder and pulled him closer to her so she could rest her head on her shoulders and allowing him to guide her back to the Senju compound.

It was not long when they had finally entered their bedroom and Hinata released Naruto's hand and slumped face first onto the bed, Naruto hoping that this wouldn't be a bad move on his part softly crept up and carefully laid down on-top of her and burying his face into her hair. "I'm sorry…" he whispered softly.

He felt her tense under him and curled up ever so slightly as she fought back a few sniffles, "I want to hate you… but I can't you've done too much for my family… and for me... I love you too much…"

Hearing his beloved cry tore Naruto apart inside, he was such a fool. "I'm sorry… I… I… just lost my temper… the things they said about you… what they would have said about the others… I just couldn't stand it any longer. To hear them insult you whom I cherish so much and the other girls it changes me… it turns me into a monster that I never want to let out, one that… is even more malicious than Kurama…"

Hinata wiped her eyes with her sleeves but gave no response, so Naruto continued, "Standing in front of the Hokage's hat, I thought about the future I would have as a Hokage. I know I can't force people to respect me… but what scared me the most was what people would do in order to hurt me… including attacking you or any of the others."

Hinata turned her body onto her side with Naruto following her so now he was spooning into her, she softly said, "I wish I could come with you… However I would be a hypocrite if I did wouldn't I?"

"I'll come back and visit you all the time; and fear not my love you will always hold the spot of most importance in my thoughts." Naruto cooed softly into her ear.

Hinata sighed as she maneuvered one of Naruto's hands which was wrapped around her waist toward her face and lightly began drawing shapes on his palm with her finger, "While you're thoughts are with me… your body is not knowing Kurotsuchi she will make advances…"

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he lifted his head up slightly, however Hinata just asked softly as she closed her eyes, "Can we sleep…"

With a soft smile Naruto responded with a quiet, "Yeah…" than pulled Hinata further into his body and allowed himself to be carried off into his mindscape.

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open to the rays of the sun peering through the curtains. She could not feel Naruto's presence behind her, but she did however hear the shower running. Closing her eyes again she tried to drift back into the land of dreams, however a knock on the door prevented that idea.

Sitting up on her bed she said with a sigh, "Come in…"

The door swung opened and in walked Hana and Kurotsuchi, Hana with a slightly annoyed and muddled look. And Kurotsuchi was carrying a bundle of red clothing. "Hinata what is going on! My mom all but ripped apart the clan compound in anger when she got home. She barely said anything comprehensible, but all I heard was Naruto and banished from Konoha. And this one refuses to say anything" Hana asked as she pointed toward Kurotsuchi

"Aggravate her not with these questions, I will tell you the whole story during our trip to find Tsunade Hana-chan…" Naruto said stepping out of the shower wearing a pair of long thermal underwear and drying his hair with a towel. Noticing Kurotsuchi was also in the room he asked, "Kuro-chan? I hope you're not here to gloat."

Kurotsuchi shook her head than lifted up the bundle of clothes in her hand, "Treated me like I was some sort of delivery girl… that dam crippled old man. But anyway I had to drag over a few sets of your new uniform for you… and also you're a Jonin! I couldn't believe it when he told me, I bust my ass on mission after mission yet he keeps me as a chunin the nerve on him!"

Hinata stood up off the bed and took the clothes from Kurotsuchi's hands which silenced her, "Thank you… why don't you relieve your stress on some training dummies, Naruto-kun needs to prepare for his mission… also could you wait outside for a bit Hana-chan I have something I wish to discuss with Naruto, before you two leave on your mission…"

Both Kurotsuchi and Hana left the room leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. Hinata watched as Naruto pulled on the standard red pants that the Iwa Shinobi usually wore, it was rather strange seeing him in that color, softly she pushed Naruto so he sat on the edge of the bed and then Hinata asked, "Let me help."

Naruto nodded as he raised his arms slightly so Hinata could pull his mesh shirt over than followed by the customary red long sleeved uniform and lastly the brown Iwa flak jacket. She took a step back to examine her husband's new outfit from head to toe, she let out a sigh of discontentment but still picked up his red Iwa head band and brushed his growing bangs aside then tied it onto his forehead.

Holding onto the side of his head she tilted his head up slightly than left a soft kiss onto the Iwa symbol, "Regardless of what you become… I will always regard to you as the one of cherish above all else. This life and the next… you will always be my husband…"

"Hina..." Naruto said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto her lap. They closed the proximity between each other's faces than just mere centimeters away, "Everything that I am Hina-hime… will always belong to you."

Both of them let their emotions run wild as they proceeded with a hot make out session, Hinata ran her fingers wildly through his hair and cursed the very clothing she had just helped him put on, wishing they would vanish.

However before either of them could get very far from disrobing the other, a couple of loud knocks on the door made both of them jump up slightly in surprise, the voice of Hana came through the door, "You do know we have a mission to do right? I can smell the pheromones from both of you spiking out of control!""

Naruto chuckled as he buried his face into Hinata's shoulder, "Cock blocker…" Hinata grumbled out with a pout as she turned toward the closed door.

"I heard that you know…" Hana said again through the door.

Once again Naruto chuckled but this time he said loudly, "My apologizes Hana-chan…"

Hinata gave him one more soft but loving kiss, "Be safe… I need you to come back to me alive." Naruto nodded then tenderly maneuvered Hinata off his lap and walked toward the door opening it too Hana who had a 'seriously?' look.

Naruto stepped out of the room and nearly closed the door behind him before sticking just his head back inside and saying to Hinata, "Hina-hime…"

Seeing he caught Hinata's attention, Naruto continued, "Anko-chan and Ino-chan are currently on patrol, I can trust that you will inform them on what happened and keep them both in line because you…"

In an instant Naruto pulled his head back and slammed the door as almost immediately a few loud thuds of objects sounding like Kunai hitting the door was heard from the other side.

"She seems pissed." Hana said now looking greatly amused.

"She will get over it." Naruto said as he began walking down the hall, "Come now Hana-chan we have much ground to cover." Hana snapped her fingers a few times as her triplets immediately came racing from her room in the Senju compound and the 4 of them ran off to catch up with Naruto.

**A few hours later**

**Some road in fire country near Tanzaku city**

Naruto had told Hana during their walk toward Tanzaku city the whole story of what happened with the council and his banishment, safe to say Hana was extremely displeased with this turn of events. However she was slightly cheered up when Naruto asked if she no longer wanted to marry him, seeing how he was no longer part of Konoha. Well it was the fact that Naruto cared enough about her feelings to ask, and while her clan was known to be intensely devoted to Konoha she couldn't really see any issue with marrying somebody from outside of Konoha… at least she hoped there wasn't going to be any issue.

As they entered the city limits Hana remembered something and asked, "Naruto-kun, why did you pick me for this mission? Why not Hinata or Kurotsuchi?"

Naruto with a mock hurt look on his face asked, "Do you not want to spend time with me anymore Hana-chan, how you deeply wound me!"

Hana sputtered slightly but was able to quickly reign in her emotions and then stated, "Well you know, I thought you would have chosen Hinata to come along with you…"

Naruto smirked as he turned his attention too looking through the windows of various restaurants and casino's in the city, "Well it would be nice to have Hinata along… this city wouldn't be bad to have a honeymoon at, but however I rather not get distracted in this important matter at hand, and while Hinata's eyes would have been nice ultimately your sense of smell might come in more usefull. If we are to find Tsunade I wish for you and the triplets to remember her scent in case she tries to run from us. And honestly if I were to come alone I wouldn't get a chance to talk to her with my forehead protector…"

They stopped in front of a hotel and walked toward the front desk where a slightly nervous receptionist was staring at the 3 dogs that followed Hana. "Uhm… I apologize but I don't think we can accommodate so many dogs here…"

Naruto reached inside his pocket and took out a small purse filled with a decent amount of Ryo's, "No fear… my companion's dogs are extremely well trained and housebroken, also I have no problem paying for any damages they might cause though I highly doubt they will."

"Uhmmm." The receptionist said as he now looked even more edgy, while Shinobi were normal guests at hotels. One with 3 dogs and another from Iwa were quite a unusual couple.

"Look I know this is hard for you, but she is a chunin from Konoha and I am a Jonin from Iwagakure. We are on an extremely important mission issued by the fire daimyo himself." Naruto said as he took out the rolled up scroll with the emblem of the fire daimyo stamped on it. Displaying to him the emblem, "Surely you do not wish to delay the wishes of the daimyo himself?"

The receptionist dove right into his desk as he searched for a key which when he found he politely handed to Naruto with his head bowed. "My apologies Shinobi-sama, let me make up the time I wasted by offering you our deluxe suite at no extra cost!"

Naruto raised his hand to halt the man and said, "No need… all we require is a room with a window that faces the restaurant across the street and a tourist map of the city."

The receptionist dove into his desk of keys again and whipped out another key, "This room is smaller but I'm sure you will find it to your liking room 207… however there is only one bed in this room, is that an issue for you two?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Oh... most definitely not." Taking the key Hana and Naruto proceeded up toward their hotel room, unknown to either of them sitting on a couch in the lobby was Jiraiya with a newspaper raised to cover his face. It was not easy following the pair not only did he have to put on an immense amount of cologne to cover his scent but he had completely suppressed his chakra to a minimum so Naruto couldn't detect him. He originally followed the boy in case he needed any comfort after his banishment, but it rather seemed like he was doing just fine. Especially if his comfort came from Hana-chan, He snickered as he lowered the newspaper and took out his notebook and began scribbling notes for his new book like mad. Icha Icha Wilderness a new story based on a young male adventurer befriending a teenage girl who had lived all her life alone in the wilds.

_Our brave adventures were extremely lucky seeing that the outpost they had just arrived at had a small inn where they could stay to get out of the rain, but it seemed their luck didn't extend much farther as the only room remaining had only a tiny full sized bed in it…_

_Our male adventure volunteered to sleep on the floor but his female companion insisted that they both could share the bed. Spending much of her life in the wildness our young female adventurer had not known much about life outside of hunting of tracking, so when she accidently walked in upon her male companion undressing for his shower… her over sensitive nose picked up on not only the sweat he had built up from walking all day but also the subtle release of his pheromones. Her teenage body having never been exposed much to the opposite sex, went into overdrive as she felt a wetness in her loins she had never felt before and she swore she was even drooling slightly at the sight of the large hunk of meat between his legs. _

Jiraiya giggled slightly to himself as he continued to pen even more ideas down, this new book would definitely be a record breaker.

Back upstairs with Naruto and Hana they had unpacked some of their gear, and now were standing overlooking the tourist map Naruto had already circled every casino near the hotel. It rather surprised Hana how many of them were within a 2 mile to 2 mile and a half radius. Of their very location, another thing that Naruto drew on the map was lines all connecting back to a single restaurant which was the very one across the street from them.

"Why this restaurant?" Hana asked.

"Cheap sake… of all restaurants and bars we walked across this restaurant here serves relatively cheap sake… something that must be a god send to Tsunade, after spending her entire day losing in casino's something she is almost universally known for…"

"Where do we begin then?" questioned Hana as she examined the map in detail.

"A large circle… we will begin with the outer ring of casinos and circle inwards till we end up back at this restaurant. I rather not use mass shadow clones because the chakra spike will easily alert her"

"Alright then." Hana replied as she walked toward the door and opened it allowing her dogs to exit first. Naruto followed but just as he was about to close the door behind him he bought his hands together in a cross summoning a few shadow clones into the room behind him which Hana couldn't see but could smell and sense, "A look out just in case Tsunade's bad luck is intensified today… a good chance I would think."

Leading Hana down another staircase just as Naruto and Hana disappeared from view, it was at this very moment Jiraiya stealthily snuck up the staircase Naruto and Hana had originally come up on. With what little sensory skills he could use without giving himself away Jiraiya sensed 2 chakra signatures that could only belong to Shinobi still in room 207.

The relatively close proximity of the two chakra signatures sent Jiraiya's perverse mind into frenzy of lewd thoughts, Jiraiya began to wonder what was happening in there as he noticed the 2 chakra signatures seemed to almost be yearning for each other trying to join together. And Jiraiya expected no less from Hana who had probably given into to her hormones and was now making intense comforting love with Naruto. This mission was a perfect opportunity for something like that!

Doggy style! Jiraiya thought that definitely must have been the preferred position of those from the Inuzuka clan… maybe missionary to get up and personal with each other something else that the Inuzuka were rumored to really enjoy with their partners.

Or maybe it was a foursome and they included Hana's dogs… No definitely not, no way Naruto was advanced enough for something so kinky just yet.

Sneaking his way to the door he quietly picked the lock, but was rather surprised that these doors had silencing seals on them because he heard no noise coming from inside the room, gently easing the door open Jiraiya was confused when he wasn't hit with any scents of arousal or love making. Nor were there any sounds of sexual activity at all, continuing to open the door at a slow pace Jiraiya nearly jumped out of his skin when a female voice called out, "Jiraiya… you're abilities in espionage are rather inadequate."

In anger Jiraiya threw open the door with a bang and turned his head toward the direction of the voice the source was a young teenage girl with 2 long blond pig tails dressed in a fancy and expensive Kimono sitting next to the open window tending to a small bonsai tree that was sitting on the sill.

Jiraiya then noted that Hana was nowhere to be found and Naruto was pouring a cup of tea and setting down a plate of some tiny mocha for her.

"Waste not my time Jiraiya… surely the gutters that men call brothels are a more suitable environment for someone as yourself.

Jiraiya's emotions were somewhat split between being confused and being extremely insulted at what this blonde had said. What did she know about brothels! The nerve on her… but on the other hand from his view of her back and side she was astonishingly gorgeous. "Who in the hell are you! Where's Hana!"

"For a spymaster you skills are somewhat lacking, for I wear no mask and you have known me all my life, but it was the identity of my lover not as what I stand now." The female replied suddenly putting down her scissors she was using to trim the leaves. She turned to Naruto and said, "That is all my dear… you can return to your business.

The Naruto which Jiraiya by now assumed was a clone henged into a tiny yellow bird similar to Hinata's Yondaime-sama and leapt onto the finger of the blonde female. She extended her hand so it was now out the window then with a light flick of her finger the bird took off.

Jiraiya grinned as he walked toward the female and said, as he now closely examined her, "My, my you know I can forgive you for all you're insults toward me if you promise to pose a little for my next book my dear, good research is hard to come by these days…" Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin.

The girl had no change in expression at Jiraiya's request instead she asked as she picked up her scissors again, "I must ask degenerate… do you ever supplement oneself into their… smut."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this question, "If I understand you correctly then my answer would be no… I would never soil my works with a self-insert… my novels are based on a true story!" Jiraiya said as he whipped out one of his books and pointed to where it said. 'Based on a true story' on the cover of the book.

"Surely you've been tempted to do it?" the female stated in a slightly amused tone. Jiraiya stroked his chin for a moment then thought, "Yes… I have when I first started, but I soon realized that eventually, I might start getting tempted in making my character a little too over the top."

"I see then… then my mistake when I referred to you as a degenerate…" the female said as Jiraiya brightened up slightly, however her next statement instantly had him plummeting back to earth "You are of poorer quality than a degenerate you the very nethermost coating of filth."

"LOOK GIRLY! I don't usually hit women… but obviously I need to teach you some manners and you're chakra signature is clearly one of a kunoichi!" Jiraiya huffed out in anger but made no move toward the female. Who turned toward him with a bored expression, "I am just speaking the truth, for it's unmistakably obvious that these tales if you call them are all founded on the life of my lover…"

"You're lover?…" Jiraiya thought deeply for a moment… "NARUTO! He's you're lover!"

With the same bored expression she just nodded.

Jiraiya sputtered slightly and said, "Who… how… where!"

However he immediately stopped all actions when she let out a scoff then tapped her cheeks a few times. "I am starting believe snails possibly run through you're blood, even then… they would be quicker…"

It was at this very moment Jiraiya noticed for the first time since meeting her what was engraved onto both her cheeks, 3 whiskers on both sides. He had been enraptured in her beauty for so long he didn't notice it, "You…. You… YOU'RE A CLONE!"

She turned back toward her bonsai tree and began tending it again.

"But! You're different from the rest of them, you lack respect, you have rationality, and you talk in bloody riddles! You're so much more….

"Sentient?" the female filled in for Jiraiya.

"Yeah… but how?" Jiraiya asked definitely intrigued by this development.

"My love hides me away like the petals do to its sweet flower, far where his two companions cannot even reach… and when in dire straits… he uses me for comfort and affection…" the female replied with a slightly starry look in her eyes.

"So you have intercourse with him! That explains why he can stand denying those girls for so long! It's kind of like masturbation so he isn't breaking any rules" Jiraiya stated giddily but stopped immediately when she cast a glare at him, "Only someone as befoul as you would think that way… however to shun your sick thoughts. I will say that what you have dreamed is an impossible act for me to commit since I lack the proper organs to offer my love that amount of pleasure."

"Wait what? You don't have anything going on down here." Jiraiya asked as he drew circles around his crotch area.

The female looked at him with a bland look and said in a tone that cried obviously, "My love has never caressed or beheld the workings of the female body beneath their undergarments as it would be insulting to Hinata and the others, so do tell me… how would he have created this part of me?"

"Well surely he must have seen something… for him to have designed you so exquisitely." Jiraiya stated with a slight grin. As he made a hour glass figure with both his hands

She smiled to herself and turned away, "He compliments me often as well; however I have witnessed deep in his very soul that no female that ever will cross his eyes can compare to the beauty that is of our sweet Hinata."

"So you like females too!" Jiraiya said with a greatly intrigued look, though this earned him another glare, "A fool I say… I am not a living being, Like you said I am a clone, I have no gender… I am a mere fabrication of my love."

"So what do you mean when you say he 'uses' you?" Jiraiya said with his confused look coming back full force.

"When he is conflicted he seeks solace within my arms, he whispers darkness into my ears that he would never in his life speak. And he loves me for the burden I hold for him." She said as she gently molded the tree.

"So you are all his deepest secrets and all his inhibitions." Jiraiya asked, she didn't even turn to answer his question as she tilted her hand left and right in a something like that fashion.

"So tell me my dear," Jiraiya further said as moved a chair next to her and plopped down upon it while leaning against the window sill, "Just who are you based on if you say that your beauty does not match the Hyuga heiress's, a combination of his other girls?"

"From the one my lover knows the best…" She replied as she blew away some of the leaves she had cut off.

Jiraiya face palmed himself then asked, "Can you please stop talking in riddles! Where did Naruto even learn to speak like this!"

Once again she made no comment but instead reached inside her sleeve and pulled out a tiny circular mirror then placed it on the window sill in front of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya instantly face palmed himself again but this time nearly twice as hard, he shook his head in realization at just who he had been flirting with this whole time…

"Fool…" was all the female said but her eyes widened as she suddenly stood up off her seat, which startled Jiraiya. He watched her grip the pair of scissors than turn to him and say, "Well I must return to my love, for my mission is complete… here's hoping I never need to physically meet you again…" just as she raised the scissors up in preparation to stab herself.

Jiraiya screamed out, "WAIT! Can I at least know you're name?"

Shaking her head the female decided to amuse the old pervert, "My love calls me Naruko… Naruku Uzumaki-Senju" then in an instant she drove the scissors into the area where her heart would be she sputtered for a moment as if she was a real human, which slightly horrified Jiraiya but then she burst into a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya sighed as he turned his head to look out the window and immediately realized what she meant when she said her mission was complete, across the street entering the restaurant was Tsunade followed by Shizune. It wasnt long before both Naruto and Hana appeared on top of the roof of the resturant in a swirl of leaves. Jiraiya stroking his chin said still slightly irked by Naruko's unpleasant treatment to him, "This will definitely be interesting…"

Hana quickly had her dogs all transform into copies of her with the Beast Human Clone jutsu then sending them to watch over all the different exits. Afterwards she accompanied Naruto as they both walked in through the main entrance. Neither of them even attempted to hide from Tsunade knowing it would be foolish to try and sneak up on somebody like her. So their approach was too straight up walk up to her. As slowly approached her Naruto quickly asked Hana, "You studied to be a clan heir right?"

She nodded.

"You are refined in international politics yes?

Hana nodded again with that Naruto got the green light to continue toward Tsunade and once close he said out loud, "Tsunade of the Sannin?"

"Who's asking," Tsunade angrily replied, already annoyed at the fact that it was just shortly after noon time and she had already reached the money limit Shizune had set for her today. Tilting her head up her body tensed as she first noticed the roughly 15-18 year old blonde hair boy with the Iwagakure headband, but ever slightly lowered her guard at the sight of the female Inuzuka approximately the same age from Konoha behind the boy. There was a slight pause which Tsunade found irritating so she barked out, "Like I said… who's asking!"

Naruto glared at Tsunade than said, "Naruto… Naruto of Iwagakure… and my associate behind me is Inuzuka, Hana of Konoha…"

This introduction by Naruto stunned Hana a little, but decided to not question him at this moment.

"Iwa and Konoha together? What the hell has Sarutobi been doing?... Whatever I don't even care, what the hell do you two want!" Tsunade said in an irritated tone from being denied her fixing of sake.

"It is not what I want Tsunade… if I didn't have this mission I would never come looking for you… however the Fire Daimyo on the other hand want's something from you, and is ordering your immediate return back to Konoha." Naruto said as he took out a scroll from his pocket bearing the seal of the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage and placed it on the table in front of her

"I've cut ties with that blasted city for over 20 years… what makes you think I'll come back…" Tsuande said as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

Naruto frowned in return as he took another scroll out of his pocket and unfurled so he could read off it but Tsunade couldn't see what he was reading. "The Fire Daimyo thought you would say that so he issued me this… call it an ultimatum." Naruto said as he began reading off the scroll

_By official decree of the Fire Damiyo of the Land of fire, Senju Tsunade, Shizune, and TonTon the pig are immediately recalled to Konohagakure in order to serve her 'required' call to duty as listed members of Konohagakure's Shinobi force. _

_If she refuses to comply then with permission of the Senju clan head, any connection between Tsunade and the Senju bank accounts will be nullified and a debt will be put in place regarding her use of twenty plus years of said funds, interest with regards to inflation will be determined at a later date._

_Furthermore a bounty will be placed on the heads of one Tsunade Senju, one Shizune and one TonTon the pig. Bounty will be set at a later date. _

_If any members of said group listed above attempts to struggle against the recovery team, than use of non-lethal force will be authorized in the capture of Senju Tsunade, Shizune and TonTon the pig where on return to Konoha… Bacon will be made…" _

The pig let out a squeal of horror, but Naruto ignored it and asked Tsunade, "Do you accept these terms Tsu…." Tsunade didn't even give Naruto the chance to finish his sentence as he was suddenly rocketed out of the restaurant through one of the front walls and out into the streets, Tsunade long aggravated by his rambling decided in one lighting quick straightening of her arm to punch Naruto with her chakra enhanced strength right in the stomach knocking him airborne. Tsunade snorted as she presumed he was either gravely injured or hopefully dead, but knowing her luck and the endurance of those idiotic Iwa Shinobi he was most likely the former of her two assumptions.

Turning to Hana she said while raising her fist, "What do you think of my terms!"

* * *

**Quick chapter because I had some time to write this week, not to much HW or reports from college. **

**WTF is with chapters 619-620… I swear Kishi is going into full redeem Sasuke mode… god dam can they just kill his ass or locking him away. **

**HOLY INUZUKA BATMAN HANA DEVELOPMENT!**

**The part with Naruku is I know a bit strange and almost seems crack but I thought of it as an explanation of how Naruto's handles his burdens and feelings **

**As promised the sample of a new story I will be working on from time to time**

* * *

**Reuniting the Seven**

**As by popular demand will be a Harem which will 100% include Hinata, Mei**

**Other girls that might be added are Kurotsuchi, Anko, Hana.**

**Yes there will be bashing and maybe there will be lemons**

**RTS Sample of Chapter 1!**

How stupid could he get Kakashi thought to himself, this mission was clearly out of his team's league yet somehow he allowed them to convince him to continue. Truly Kakashi had become too far complacent these years, how much had he allowed his skills to deteriorate to the point where he had been caught so easily by Zabuza's water prison.

His students fared no better than he did against Zabuza's subordinate. Kimimaro was what Zabuza called him and if Kakashi wasn't mistaken then he was from the Kaguya clan whom had tried a coop on Kiri recently.

Sakura had been pretty much useless and fainted after one punch, and while Sasuke had a slightly better, however his flaunting of his ego and belief that he was unbeatable caused him to actually become easier to defeat… oh the irony.

The only one that did even remotely well was Naruto who through sheer stamina and determination, was able to still stand up too Kimimaro and defend the bridge builder if just barely. While Naruto was deceitful and cunning it could hardly do anything against the pure skill the boy had.

Zabuza chuckled and said to Kakashi, "That boy has potential… too bad you all have to die… or maybe I will add him to my collection of tools…"

Kakashi frowned and said with a tiny bit of pride, "Naruto is one of the most loyal Shinobi in Konoha I'm sure he would rather die than defect…"

Zabuza gave him a toothy smirk and said, "Every man has a price and a weakness…"

Kakashi remained quiet at this statement he knew deep inside exactly what to say if he wanted to turn Naruto, but at least he had the reassurance that Zabuza didn't know what it was.

Feeling his water prison shudder for a moment Kakashi's heart dropped as he saw Zabuza replace himself with a water clone to hold the prison intact.

Zabuza himself was now heading toward land where Kimimaro continued to toy with Naruto, Naruto was forced onto one knee by Kimimaro as Zabuza walked up to them.

"Kid I see potential in you, what if I said I would spare you if you came with me and joined my team?" Zabuza said too Naruto.

Breathing heavily Naruto responded, "I have no interest in joining your little posy, you dam shirtless eyebrow less bastard!"

Zabuza smirked and said, "Pity… Kimimaro kill the other 2 children then the bridge builder, let's have the infamous Copy-cat Kakashi suffer a bit and display to him how much of a failure of a sensei he was, then afterwards slowly kill him too prolong his suffering a tad more…"

Naruto's breath hitched as he heard this, this was the true life of a Shinobi just as Kimimaro was about to walk past him. Naruto leapt and grabbed onto Kimimaro's leg hoping to at least somehow slow him down, "RUN!" he yelled out while clinging with what little strength he had left, Tazuna turned to run but was immediately stopped by Kimimaro who had vanished from Naruto's grasp and now stood directly in front of Tazuna. Tazuna fell to his knees in submission.

Kimimaro raised his arm which morphed into a drill like object made of bone and was just about to thrust it into Tazuna when Naruto yelled out, "WAIT! PLEASE NO I'LL COMPROMISE!"

Zabuza nodded at Kimimaro whose hand became normal human skin and flesh again. "I'm listening boy…" Zabuza directed to Naruto with a feral grin.

"My life for theirs!" Naruto offered pleadingly with a few tears flowing down his cheeks. "My life has never been worth anything to the majority of the people but please for once allow it to be just enough, I beg you spare the bridge builder and at least my sensei…"

Zabuza was intrigued, "You're sensei? Why not your team mates boy?"

Naruto looked down in sadness for a moment, "Because he has never scorned me, and he has even saved me on occasions of great peril…" Kakashi's one eye widened at that, "He can remember those memories!" he thought to himself. Those horrid memories that Kakashi himself didn't want to remember when they would borderline disembowel and maim the boy.

Naruto continued while tears slipped from his eyes, "And in these last moments, I begin to realize that even my teammates who I once believed to be my best friend and the girl who I loved. Actually hate me and despise me. At this moment I can see clearer then I have ever before and I am nothing but another flee or stepping stone to them, but Kakashi-sensei is different while he never spoiled me… at least he gave me the chance to prove that I am actually human and worth the time!"

The last lines sent Zabuza's brain into overdrive as he tried to connect to pieces of what the boy said after a short moment, Zabuza's face screwed into a grin and leaned in close to Naruto "Fine… I accept your deal though I can maybe sweeten it a bit for both sides… how about I spare your entire team and the bridge builder…" Naruto nodded, "And I'll even get that bastard Gato and his henchmen out of the way…" Naruto asked, "What do you want from me then?"

Zabuza raised one finger, "You're eternal loyalty to me…"


	40. What does your heart say?

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**My take chapter 621, I'm on the fence about it, but apparently everybody is randomly a sage and Mokuton sage lol wtf is that, and quintuple rashomon… be more original kishi and honestly as much as I love Hashirama seriously… wtf is that Buddha thing like I thought Susanoo was OP as shit, but that ten thousand hand thing… whats even the point anymore. But hey don't worry Madara will pull some random shit out of his ass that will even surpass that cause you know Kishi is a dick like that… just wake me up when more Naruhina appears….**

**622 back stories I guess they're not bad, but for some reason I can see a "Let's run away together scene from Hashirama and Madara." LOLLLLLL **

**Oh P.S yeah I totally didn't expect Madara to be a total dick when he was a younger… /sarcasm and watch for some reason Madara is gonna have a crush on Mito or some bs then the Narusaku fans will be like see this is proof because Naruto=Hashirama and Mito=Sakura which = NaruSaku…. Maybe I'm just over thinking**

* * *

**So I took a hat and threw in 3 pieces of paper with Suna written on it then 2 pieces of paper with Iwa in it and 1 with genderbender in it. Shook it up a bit and pulled out Genderbender so that will be the story I write after or during RTS.**

* * *

**After this ballet I think I'm going to shelve the Naruto of Iwa idea and put in another poll at a later time keep an eye out for that**

* * *

**Also I want to know what are some of your favorite quotes/lines from this story, I re-read my story and sometimes I can actually believe or remember writing it LOL so I feel rather silly when I laugh at one of my own jokes or quotes.**

* * *

**Kuro Tamashi: LOL GOD DAM! The Hate**

**NarutoInoU: Yep, that scene was inspired by POTC **

**Avatoa: LOl that's what my word corrects it too so I never realized I was spelling it wrong, and you believe they won't start hating the people that just executed their family members?**

**Nagato wannabe: Could you possibly link me to some of these similar stories?**

**Dark Serpent Cat: Yeah overused but I really hate Sasuke, and he doesn't show up too often and in a few chapters he will pretty much be completely shelved.**

**Yavzier: I will try and update quicker, but I have a plan already set down for Naruto. And I'm going to finish chapter 1 of RTS before I begin NSU chapter 41 so keep your eyes open for that.**

**CFear: I like Tsunade too, I hope I didn't come off as trying to bash her. **

**Sheltie: At the moment my money goes to Tsunade every time, she is stronger and smarter than Naruto at this point of his career but later on like post shippuden then it will be different. **

**Blackholelord: This chapter. **

**Tobinizer: Anko is very busy she has tons of missions to do, I explained why if you remember in chapter 20 but don't fear she will get a steamy scene very soon. And if you reread the forest rape scene Naruto had his eyes shut the whole time so he doesn't really know what it looks like and nah he hasn't met his parents in this fic yet, I don't know if he ever will. I'll think about it. Hmm let me fix that last reply i made for you **

**"Oh yeah I got some steamy action planed',' for when Naruto returns to Konoha with Tsunade." **

**Make more sense like this? LOL if it still doesn't i was just trying to say that when Naruto brings Tsunade back to Konoha he will engage in some Steamy action with somebody... not Tsunade dont worry XD thats incest. **

**Flint009: The clan he is reviving isn't the Namikaze it's the Senju, that's why he hasn't adopted the Namikaze name. **

**Newbiegod35: Eventually LOL. **

**Metalfox: OMGOSH hate when that happens good stories that are discontinued. **

**2011Gokurocks18110411: I have it planed out in my head, though it might not look as good in writing LOL. **

**Animaman: He know's hirashin but he doesn't spam it cause its OP **

**Dany le fou: Kishi is so random, I swear he just pulls more and more random shit out of his ass to cover corners and mistakes he makes LOL or something so he can kiss up to the Uchihas some more its getting so annoying.**

**Deathmvp: Lol that might be asking Zabuza for a little too much, you don't want to compromise too much when the guy has a giant sword that could bisect you easily in half **

**Starfire99: Don't you know? Bacon is delicious **

**Seanhicks4: Awesome I hoped she would do that LOL **

**ArthurB: Hehehe. **

**Tormound: Don't want to spoil too much. **

**Fireemblemmaster101: I think Kishi loves Sasuke too much for him to kill him off, hopefully I'm wrong. **

**Dooooom Lord of Waffles: Well its different levels of love for Naruto, honestly he loves them all however Hinata is on a whole different level. Yet he tries to show that he is impartial as possible to the other girls. And why I made it a harem, really I don't know I debated with myself for a long time after I added Anko and by then it was already too late so I just went with the flow. **

**Darth Nova 66: Hmm not necessarily funny.**

**NSU fan: Nah no Kakashi bashing I sorta think he's okay, maybe I tiny bit maybe… LOL **

**Wings of the fallen: Hmm yeah certain of my chapters are a bit hurty and angsty but usually I have comedy to make it up later on.**

**Ferduran: But isn't that overdone? LOL Naruto the fox Sannin. **

**Kage88: Bear with it for a few more chapters than it will all tie together. **

**Shadowbloodedge9396: Wouldn't NarutoxNaruko be incest though? Lol they are like brother sister. **

**Malymac: TY I was worried Naruko might have been a little to werid. **

**Leaf Ranger: It will all work out very soon, I hope you hold out till then.**

**Firedragoonknight: I like HakuxKimimaru but I'll sleep on NaruxHaku **

**Gardien1204: He was an orphan all his life, he believes Sasuke is his only real friend/ best friend. You like Naruto talking like a herp derp more? Like 'believe it, I'mma be hokage, I love ramen'?**

**Hisui Kitsune: Gasp the Tsunade bashing! **

**Sinofdiaster: Oh no, I made everybody hate Tsunade in my story. That was never my intention though sadness. **

**To all those I didn't reply too sorry it's either because it's hard to reply without spoiling the story or you posted it as Guest so it makes them hard to answer.**

* * *

**NSU Chapter 40: What does your heart say? **

Hana looked back wide eyed at Tsunade, she knew that there was no possible way for her to actually beat the slug Sannin. Hana took a few steps back when Tsunade stood up, however just as Tsunade took a step toward Hana Shizune immediately grabbed Tsunade's shoulder showing her the scroll Naruto had dropped when Tsunade had punched him out the restaurant.

_Oops? _

Tsunade crushed the scroll slightly than threw it at Hana who quickly took a look at it and had to fight back the urge to break out in laughter, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Tsunade said angrily as most of the patrons of the store had long evacuated.

Hana realized now why Naruto had asked if she knew about politics regarding foreign diplomats,

"THAT BRAT LIED! NOW HE'S GOING TO GET IT IF HE ISNT DEAD ALREADY!" Tsunade roared as she prepared to leap outside but was stopped when Hana moved in front of her.

"You're right… he did lie… but now you are under arrest Tsunade-sama…" Hana said as she stepped into an Inuzuka fighting stance. Regardless of the fact that she knew she would never be able to beat Tsunade, but she had assaulted her husband-to-be and Inuzuka always defended their pack regardless of how insane the odds would be.

"And what right do you have to arrest me…" Tsunade said as she narrowed her eyes at Hana with fury clearly evident, "You just assaulted a representative from Iwagakure who was under Konoha's diplomatic immunity law."

Cracking her knuckles Tsunade said with a smirked said, "How about I kill him… then you go back to Konoha and tell them the idiot got himself killed in an ambush?"

"I don't think so Tsunade-sama..." Hana said as she growled at what Tsunade wanted her to do.

Tsunade's shoulders slumped and she said, "Very well then." Then in an instant as Hana almost let her guard down, Tsunade barreled into her knocking her out of the way. Tsunade jumped out the hole that Naruto had made when he was knocked out of the restaurant, stepping outside Tsunade saw Naruto staring back at her with animosity, one arm using his katana as a crutch the other pressed against where Tsunade had punched him.

Tsunade chuckled slightly "So you survived… don't worry this time I'll put it through your head." Tsunade said as she raised her fist up and began her charge at Naruto.

Ripping his katana from the sheath he imbued it with his wind chakra as he clutch the sword in a two handed manner dashing toward Tsunade.

But just as they were about to clash Jiraiya suddenly landed in-between them one arm catching Tsunade's fist the other with a kunai to block Naruto's blade. Jiraiya winced as both of his arms instantly became sore from the amount of pressure that both Tsunade and Naruto were putting on him. His right hand that had blocked Tsunade's fist had pretty much gone entirely numb and with his other hand that was holding the kunai he had used the thickest part of it to block Naruto's sword but even there it was nearly cut through already.

They both disengaged causing both of Jiraiya's arms to fall limply to his side as he shook both of them out to gain some feeling back. "You're both serious about killing each other!"

"Dammit Jiraiya you old pervert! Why did you stop me from putting this brat in his place!" Tsunade said as she glared at Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-hime! You were aiming to kill him! Do you know who he…" Jiraiya tried to finish but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Jiraiya… you have till the end of the day to convince her to go back… or next time not even you can protect her." Naruto crossly said as he sheathed his blade and then turned and walked down the street toward the exit of the city.

Jiraiya turned to Hana who emerged from the rubble behind Tsunade and said to her, "Follow him Hana… make sure he doesn't do anything reckless…"

Hana nodded and dashed after Naruto leaving just Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and TonTon.

"So who is he Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she placed her hands on her hips impatiently.

Jiraiya looked around and noticed quite a group of people starting to gather and said to her, "Let's talk somewhere private." But before they left to the next bar, Jiraiya felt the need to give the manager of the bar that Tsunade had damaged some Ryo for compensation for the damaged wall.

**5-10 minutes later**

**Another Bar in town**

Tsunade downed an entire cup of sake before asking again, "So who is the brat Jiraiya... I mean like I bet he had a shitty life…" She let out a laugh than continued, "To look like the Yondaime and be born in Iwa, I bet he was beat up all his childhood that's probably why he's such a dick."

"Tsunade… I don't think what he did to you warrants such spite from you…" Jiraiya said as he swirled his cup of sake slightly before taking a sip. "Especially not after I tell you who he is…"

Tsunade instantly downed another cup of Sake than said with her glare still as deadly looking as ever, "The brat started it okay… and he should have known better then to step between me and my sake…"

Finishing Tsunade picked up another glass and downed that as well. Shizune being the slightly more responsible one of the group asked Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama? Just who is that boy?"

Jiraiya didn't turn to face Shizune when he answered, "You're grandson…"

The glass Tsunade was holding shattered as almost in a blink of an eye Tsunade reached over the table and grabbed the collar of Jiraiya's shirt pulling him forward to face level, "What… did… you… say… Jiraiya." Each word said angrier then the last, "because I don't find this joke funny at all!"

Choking slightly from the force that Tsunade was putting on his collar Jiraiya sputtered out, "It's not a joke Tsunade… he's really you're grandson…"

Tsunade released Jiraiya from her grip then fell back into her chair slumping down. Shizune who was also shocked at this revelation said, "I didn't know Tsunade-sama had any children…"

Tsunade almost inaudibly whispered, "One…"

Jiraiya saw Tsunade's pained expression; it was obvious she had put two and two together and realized who her son was. "Tsunade…"

She just couldn't believe it, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was actually her son. It really hurt her knowing that she never saw it, now that she thought back to the times when she had seen his picture. There was obviously some resemblance Minato had too Dan.

I mean it wasn't like she hadn't tried to go back and look for her son. It took her 3 years but by then, the field hospital was already decommissioned and the nurses and doctors all reassigned throughout the land of fire. Maybe if she had been willing to seek Jiraiya out, this could have been somehow different. Yet now Tsunade had this weighing on her conscious for the rest of her life, her son was dead and she had never really spoken to him, never acknowledged him, never known him.

Tsunade suddenly stood up and said with her head down, "So another one is dead… I guess the next time you come find me… is to tell me that even Naruto is dead too?"

With that said Tsunade began walking away from the two. Jiraiya yelled in an attempt to stop her, "Tsunade you can make a difference this time… you can protect him!"

But she didn't stop and just continued to tread away as Shizune was quick to follow her sensei leaving Jiraiya alone. Who just shook his head in disappointment at his former teammate.

**Field outside the city**

With Naruto and Hana the day had gone from bad to worse, just outside of the city they had run into two members of the Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame, Naruto knew even on his best day that he would be hard pressed to pull even with Itachi. But Kisame one of the former 7 swordsmen as well, that was downright impossible.

Naruto gritted his teeth and said without turning to Hana, "Hana… go and find Jiraiya!"

"And leave you here by yourself to fight these two? An Inuzuka never abandons their family!" Hana said as she prepared herself for battle.

However Naruto would have none of it, "Hana! There is no possible chance for us to beat either of them! Find Jiraiya by scent and bring him back I will try and hold them back until then!"

Hana hesitated for a moment but soon came to realize that every minute she wasted now was a moment she lost in getting back to Naruto with backup. Taking off with her triplets she immediately ran toward the direction Jiraiya's scent was strongest in.

Kisame smirked as he hoisted his sword onto his shoulder, "That was either extremely heroic… or extremely stupid; you could have at least used her dogs as fodder…"

"Kisame… that's enough, we have a time schedule to stick too." Itachi said as he put his hands together which Naruto copied than simultaneously both of them ran through the same hand seals.

"**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" **

Itachi let out a ghost of a smirk that Kisame couldn't see, at the size difference in Naruto's fireball which completely engulfed his own and continued to plow toward Kisame and him. Kisame was quick to bring his Samehada down on the fireball effectively splitting it in half. "And I thought we had a time schedule?"

Itachi just replied, "It would be foolish to underestimate the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Stay back Kisame I will take him myself." Charging forward Itachi knew he had to find a way to draw the time out for Hana to get back with help, while also not looking suspicious in front of Kisame easier said than done.

As both Naruto and him got into an intense taijutsu duel, Itachi felt a sense of nostalgia rise up inside of him, Naruto had undeniably gotten faster, smarter, and stronger since they last sparred. If he continued at this rate he was sure Naruto would surpass him very soon.

However it was still not good enough Naruto, Itachi thought as he slipped past Naruto's guard driving his fist right into his chest almost at the same exact spot Tsunade had hit earlier.

Naruto grunted as he flew backwards landing on his back, he struggled to stand back up and in the end could only get up onto one knee Kurama had been healing him this whole time, but the damage Tsunade had inflicted was intensive. If it had hit any normal Shinobi it would have definitely killed them instantly. That punch by Itachi now had all but reverted all the healing Kurama had done up till now.

However that was the least of his problems as he felt a shadow suddenly appear above him, quickly tilting his head up to Naruto and Itachi's horror Kisame had appeared behind Naruto with his sword raised high above his head ready to bring it down onto Naruto, "JINCHUURIKI FILET!" Kisame yelled.

However before Kisame could bring his blade down he received a punch to the side of the head sending him spiraling through the air.

Kisame stood up nursing his cheek and said out loud, "Dam there's only one person that can hit that hard!"

Looking over too where Naruto was still kneeled over he saw Tsunade now standing there flexing her fist, Tsunade turned to Naruto and said with an hmph, "You owe me…"

Grimacing as he wiped away the trail of blood from his mouth and slowly stood up, "Really… I feel like you owe me for the last 13 years. Than 21 rollover years from…"

"Tsunade turned and gave him a light glare, "You really want to go again? Cause I have no problem knocking you on your ass for a second time."

Itachi seeing this as his chance turned to his partner and said, "Kisame we have to pull back before Jiraiya gets here. There's no way we could capture the Jinchuuriki with Tsunade around."

Growling slightly Kisame said, "Fine but next time he's dead!"

Both of them disappeared in a whirl of leaves right as Jiraiya, Hana and Shizune landed behind Tsunade and Naruto. Wheeling around Tsunade noticed Naruto wobbling slightly with an exhausted look on his face he stumbled forward a few steps and began falling forward; Tsunade moved quickly and caught his falling body. Hugging her grandson for the first time in her life Tsunade felt a spark she had not felt in a long time run though her body. Not since Nawaki… and not since Dan.

Letting out a single sob Tsunade whispered, "I'm sorry…" as she clutched Naruto tighter and gripped the back of his hair. Naruto replied in a tired tone, "That hurts you know…"

However as much as Tsunade would have liked to just bask in this moment of reuniting with her grandson a bit longer, she suddenly noticed something off not only was Naruto's body now completely slack against hers but even his breaths seemed to have slow down and become slightly irregular.

Her many years of medical experience added to the fact that she was starting to feel a wet spot on her shoulder where Naruto's head was resting. Quickly sent alarms running through her head, lifting Naruto off her she saw that he was nearly passed out and blood was dripping from his mouth. Her body locked up at the sight of the blood on Naruto and she nearly dropped his body to the ground, Shizune and Hana were quick to dash over and help the slug Sannin place Naruto on the floor flat on his back.

Tsunade hastily tore off his Jonin vest and ripped open his red uniform, revealing the spreading bruise on his chest. This was a clear sign to the 3 medical personal that he was internally bleeding on a massive scale.

Tsunade moving to operate, stopped the very moment Naruto choked slightly coughing up some blood. As the blood began to run down the front and sides of his chin Tsunade froze up, this had brought back the horrid memories of Dan dying on the operating table; the green chakra scalpel she had made on her hand was now erratically fluctuating.

Hana saw this hesitation and moved to help Naruto in Tsunade's place, kneeling beside her betrothed she positioned her hands above the wound but was stopped by Shizune, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Clearly Shizune wasn't going to just let anybody operate on her new found nephew (? Would that be their relationship? Since I think Minato would be Shizune's cousin, I think at least in my story that's how it is.)

"I'm a vet…" Hana replied hastily but just as she was about to cut into Naruto's flesh, "Are you crazy?" Shizune said almost hysterically. "The anatomy of a human is completely different from the ones animals have."

"Well clearly she isn't going to do it! And I do know the basic structure of the human body!" Hana replied angrily as she growled slightly at Tsunade. Hana moved her hands ever closer however Shizune roughly grabbed her shoulder completely stopping her. "I will do it then!"

Slapping Shizune's hand away Hana snarled and shouted, "And who the hell are you! I don't trust you operating on him at all!" Hana was now getting frantic, honestly who was this lady think she was stopping her from saving Naruto.

Shizune was slightly taken back by this, "And what, me being Tsunade's apprentice for 20+ years isn't good enough…"

"ENOUGH!" Jiraiya shouted out in anger, "You two can have your pissing match later… currently my grandson is dying!

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied with wide eyes, "You are clearly in no condition to…"

"I'll do it." Tsunade said as she took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Tsunade…" Shizune tried to say but was cut off my Tsunade who yelled out, "I SAID I WILL DO IT SHIZUNE!" Suddenly remembering what Jiraiya had said to her earlier she whispered mainly to herself, "I will protect him…"

Tsunade closed her eyes as she attempted to calm herself and steel her nerves, the fluctuating of chakra had stopped, but she knew using too much chakra could potentially cut into the heart of the major arteries around it, too little and she might as well do nothing at all.

She had probably done procedures similar to this one thousands of times before. This should be a walk in the park for her, from making the first incision to relieve some of the pressure that was building up to the last step in closing the wounds it had taken her less than 2 minutes however, it was the longest two minutes of her life.

Maybe it was the fact that one misstep and she could have possibly killed one of her last few family members, letting out a sigh of fatigue she reached over and wiped the sweat off the unconscious Naruto's forehead than continuing on to ruffle his hair slightly. With a genuine smile Tsunade leaned down giving him a soft peck on the forehead than stood up and headed back into the city.

Shizune gave a short bow to Jiraiya followed by a glare toward Hana, before running after her master. Hana sought to chase after them but Jiraiya halted her. "What if she tries to run away?" Hana questioned, she was not going to let Tsunade get away now especially not after all Naruto had sacrificed in order to find her in the first place.

With a smile of approval as he watched Tsunade's retreating form Jiraiya just answered, "She won't run anymore, she decided to go come back with us the moment she went after Naruto… Any way can you bring him back to the hotel?" Jiraiya said as he started walking away from Hana.

"Aren't you going to help?" Hana asked with a staggered look on her face.

Giggling slightly Jiraiya pointed to Naruto and said, "Oh and ruin all the fun you will have with him looking like that. Never!" With one more giggle he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Hana turned to try and figure out what Jiraiya was talking about, and instantly remembered that Tsunade had ripped apart Naruto's shirt and vest leaving him bare-chested.

Cursing the perverted old man under her breath, Hana put her mind to work thinking up the least conspicuous way to get Naruto back to the hotel. Curses if any fan-girls saw him this way.

**Within Naruto's mindscape**

Walking across the lush vegetation Naruto became mildly annoyed at the fact that both Hashirama and Kurama were engaged in another game of shogi. "So I am to believe this game was far more important than healing me wasn't it?"

Hashirama commented while not taking his eyes off the giant board, "I wanted to give my granddaughter a chance to redeem herself not only in my eyes… but also yours Naruto-kun, also I wanted to get a demonstration of her skill."

"And what if she failed?" Naruto asked as he watched Kurama take one of Hashirama's pieces.

"He assured me that he would have been able to heal you if she did mess up." Kurama said as he raised one of his giant fingers and pointed it at Hashirama.

"Of course, I would have been easily able to. Honestly while my granddaughter's skill in medicine is extremely well developed, it is mediocre compared to mine." Hashirama said as he stroked his chin, while deciding his next move."

"You're both ridiculous." Naruto commented as he walked over to one of Kurama's giant tails and used it as a pillow while taking another tail and used it as a blanket. The problem with being sent into his mindscape when he slept was that while his physical body resting, mentally he wasn't. So often Naruto was forced to take a nap while he was already napping… that's a maddening thought for you.

However even then Naruto still had dreams or nightmares which ever you would call them, it was just constantly of him watching Tsunade walking away from him, while he just never seemed to be able to catch up to her, awakening he bolted up and yelled out, "Tsunade!"

"Aww, you missed your grandma so much that you were dreaming about me? I'm touched."

Tsunade said as she stood up from the table and walked over to the bed where Naruto was sitting, snickering slightly at Naruto's narrowing eyes she flicked him on the forehead with just a light amount of chakra forcing him to lie back down.

"Don't you dare give me that look young man! Without me you would have definitely died, so I think instead now you owe me a favor." Tsunade said however even then Naruto was still scowling at her grabbing his cheeks with her hand, Tsunade molded Naruto's face against his will.

Naruto knew that trying to overpower possibly the strongest kunoichi in the world was impossible; however he would make it difficult for her. Tsunade continued to mold his face and even with Naruto's struggling she seemed to be quite enjoying herself, however Naruto was saved from Tsunade's assault when Hana suddenly said, "Excuse me… but isn't Naruto-kun supposed to be resting?"

Only now did Naruto notice Hana had been also sitting on the bed as well this whole time, and by the looks of it she had just gotten out of the shower because her hair wasn't in its normal pony tail and she was just wearing her underwear and one of Naruto's larger sleeping t-shirts.

"He will be fine; you can trust my skills in healing him." Tsunade said as she removed her hand from trying to contort Naruto's face any longer. Instantly Naruto sat up again which seemed to have annoyed Tsunade, watching what Naruto did next she soon become quite irritated when Naruto reached down and started ripping off the bandages that Hana had taped around his chest.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tsunade asked in an infuriated tone. But she didn't need to wait long to get her answer as Naruto closed his eyes and red chakra seeped from the area around the wound and began permeating into the lightly bruised skin, Naruto face showed signs of slight discomfort but after half a minute the red chakra dissipated followed by a sigh of release from Naruto.

Jiraiya had told Tsunade a bit about Naruto's background, which led to her being rather upset at the fact that her grandson was in a way forced to be a jinchuuriki. However Tsunade noticed that the bruised area was now completely gone and he looked good as new, so at least the dam Kyuubi was doing something beneficial.

"The dammed fox could have healed me up at any time, but for some stupid reason he felt the need to experience your skills first hand. He said he finds them mediocre at best." Naruto said to Tsunade who suddenly had a annoyed look, and while it was Hashirama who had said that. Naruto felt that it would be rather difficult to explain to Tsunade her long dead grandfather somehow existed in his subconscious.

Tsunade let out an irritated "Pft" than reached inside her sleeve pulling out Naruto's forehead protector and threw it on his lap, "So what's with the headband and your introduction from earlier? Jiraiya refused to tell me anything about it."

"It's a long story, however I see no need to tell you." Naruto said as he folded the cloth of his headband neatly then placed it on the counter next to the bed. "All you need to know is, I am a registered Jonin of Iwagakure."

"I'm your grandmother…" Tsunade gritted out.

"MY ONLY GRANDMOTHER LIVES IN MOUNT MYOBOKU!" Naruto yelled out in a surprising and rash moment of anger. Realizing his idiocy he grabbed his forehead in frustration with himself, he was supposed to hate her for what she did to his father. However… in a way this was similar to the displeasure he had towards his own father for what he did to him the irony of it.

Yet when she hugged him, when she flicked his forehead and when she was playfully molding his face. He didn't fully fight her off because he wanted to feel the comfort of his grandmother. Sniffling slightly he attempted to hide the tears as he said in a low voice, "I'm sorry… I just can't forgive you… at least not yet."

Tsunade was quiet for a moment then said, "Yeah… I understand, it would be hard for me too. Get some rest I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that said Tsunade left the room, upon stepping out into the hallway she ran into Shizune who looked like she had been crying. "The Yondaime was my uncle's son?"

Tsunade just nodded. As Shizune fell into Tsunade's torso and started weeping and beating on her chest with her fists. "how… could you leave him." Shizune said between sobs.

Tsunade was actually surprised it had taken Shizune this long to figure the whole situation out, it had nearly destroyed her when her uncle Dan died and even more when her last family member her mother died to illness. But what was Tsunade supposed to tell her, oh you actually have a cousin, but I have no clue who or where he is…

She would have hated her for life, or even have refused to leave Konoha with her. But Tsunade would never let her slip into the cracks of Konoha's orphan system. Tsunade however soon discovered her failure with this logic, yeah while she did prevent Shizune from being an orphan.

Had it not been for Jiraiya both her son, and grandson would have been ones, all because of her disregard of them.

Back inside Naruto and Hana's room, Naruto had been able to recompose himself with the help of Hana. She pressed her forehead against his while running her hand up and down his muscular chest whispering softly to him, "You okay?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Naruto pulled her onto his nap and tenderly replied. "With you here, I think I'll be fine." Hana giggled slightly just as Naruto leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

Often all they did really was go on dates and flirt with each other, at most they would hold hands. Kissing was rare between, maybe a kiss on the cheek good bye or something.

But if Naruto wanted to move another step forward in their relationship she wasn't going to complain, threading her hands through his hair she deepened the kiss by seeking Naruto's tongue with hers, thus beginning an erotic game of tag with their tongues. She would enter his mouth and seek out his tongue only for him to come chasing right back into her mouth.

It wasn't long after that Hana suddenly felt something poke her already damp panties, at first she thought it was his fingers but those were still wrapped firmly around her waist, and when it poked her again she let out a moan into Naruto's mouth and instantly knew what it was.

Breaking the kiss she looked down to see his erection poking up at her through his boxers. Tilting her head ever so slightly to the side she could see the meaty appendage through the opening of his boxers, feeling a heat in her loins rise up at the sight of such perfection. She unconsciously reached toward it seeking to free the encased member.

Just as she was about to reach it suddenly Naruto grabbed her wrist stopping her. Breaking out of her trance Hana blushed heavily, her animalistic instincts had almost gotten the better of her. Naruto let go of her hand which just fell limply to her side than with one my passionate kiss Naruto said to her, "Now, now Hana-chan I think we should just go to sleep." Realizing that if this continued any longer than he would definitely lose control as well, however what Hana did next had nearly thrown him over the edge.

You see Hana berated herself for ruining their make-out session, realizing now that Hinata was extremely hypocritical mentally she thought, and she calls me a cock blocker…

However she would not be denied messing with Naruto a tad more

In a surprising move she took off the t-shirt she was wearing and just threw it over the side of the bed leaving her clad in just her undergarments. Naruto blushed while turning his head to examine different part of the room while asking, "Do you often sleep like this?"

"All the time." Hana said with a grin as she climbed up Naruto's chest and pushed him onto his back allowing her to use his chest as a pillow.

"Even with knowing that Kiba is kind of a pervert?" Naruto asked as he looked down at her with a raised eye.

Hana snorted and replied, "He knows better than to peep on me… I have 3 dogs with extremely sharp fangs and a husband-to-be who is often regarded as one of the strongest up and coming Shinobi in all of Konoha.

Crawling further upwards she ran her tongue from his Adams apple tracing all the way to his chin, nibbling it lightly she asked, "You would defend my honor right?" Naruto returned a smile while kissing the top of Hana's head, "Most definitely." Hana let out a breathe of fulfillment as she laid her head back upon his chest and slowly drifted off to the sound of Naruto's heartbeat.

Gently running his hand across her hair and back, Naruto laid awake thinking about Tsunade. Was it really wrong to forgive her? Or at least give her a chance. Grunting in annoyance he pushed the thought out of his mind as he retreated into his mindscape he needed to talk to somebody but not his two usual tenants who by the way were sleeping, the oddest part about it was that Hashirama was using Kurama's tails the same way Naruto did as a pillow and a blanket. Who would have guessed that they were once mortal enemies?

Descending further into his conscious he came to an area that was covered almost completely in darkness the only light source came from a solitary light bulb that hung over a door. Naruto approached the door, opening it he stepped inside into the room he had created for Naruko.

It was a rather large and lavish bedroom with bookcases a large king sized four poster bed, oak desk and cabinets. Naruko often kept the room dimly lit for reasons she explained as trying to understand romance.

Naruko herself was lying upon the bed on her back reading a book.

"Men only ever want two things stroked, their penis and their egos… even more when it's done simultaneously."

Naruto chuckled while walking over to a drawer, pouring himself a small glass of wine from a decanter sitting on top of the drawer. "Are you talking about me my love?" he asked as walked over toward her bed while dragging a chair along so he could sit next to her.

Watching him take a sip Naruko frowned and stood up off her bed grabbing the cup from his hand; she walked over to a rather large potted plant and poured the entire cup of wine into it. Walking back toward Naruto with a glare she flicked him on the forehead, "That doesn't work in here!"

"And watering your plants with wine does?" Naruto asked with an amused tone.

"You forget this is my realm, so tell me dear what do you want to talk about this time?" Naruko said as she plopped herself back on top of her bed. Naruto followed her maneuvering so he was now hovering above her body. "What I can't come down and visit you?"

Looking up at him nonchalantly, Naruko picked up her book hitting him on the crown of the head with the spine. Wincing Naruto sat up rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"You did not imagine me for your need of this type of love…"

Naruto tilted his head with a confused look at Naruko's statement.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Naruko asked as she placed her hand over where Naruto's heart was. "Throughout our life, one thing plagued us and left a void within us. A family… Yet not one of love, but one of blood. And while you would have eventually created one, this darkness eventually led you to create me, and at our dimmest hour my birth became your light, because you wished for somebody like you. Even if in your eyes I serve as a vessel for your darker judgments"

She just smiled as Naruto just stared down at her with a confused look. "What I'm saying is that, while that silly old brain of yours might say you will never forgive her." Tapping the area where Naruto's heart was a few times. "Your heart is saying something completely different… Our mind's might be powerful, but not even you cannot invent another, you believe that I was created as a direct image of you… but pictures have given you inspiration." removing her hand from his chest she lifted herself up slightly and said, "Just think about it a little." with that said she flicked his forehead and the entire room began falling away into darkness and with one blink of his eyes it was morning already.

Sighing slightly he clutched his forehead and thought to himself, "She just leaves me more confused than I already was."

Slowly Naruto inched himself out from under Hana which was no easy feat as she was particularly clingy. And when Naruto had fully removed himself from her grasp she lightly pawed at the bed in her sleep looking for her missing warm fleshy pillow.

Naruto made her way toward his bag where he reached into it and took out his favorite book written by Jiraiya. No not one of his Icha Icha ones, but the first book Jiraiya ever wrote '**The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.' **

He had read it over a few dozen times already, but regardless Naruto still carried the book around with him on every mission, a reminder to him of his personal philosophy of being a Shinobi. And it seemed Hashirama rather enjoyed the book as well.

Flipping open the cover there were 3 photos inside, lifting the first photo which was of him with an arm wrapped Hinata's waist in one of the Hyuga gardens. It was taken shortly after becoming genin, putting the first photo aside the second one was of his mother and Minato Namikaze also putting this one aside. Naruto picked up the last photo which was of Jiraiya and his two teammates. His sight solely focused on the blonde Sannin. Honestly Naruto didn't know why he took this photo from Jiraiya's room at Mount Myoboku, he had first taken it when he had learned Tsunade was his grandmother.

At the beginning she was just this vile woman that had abandoned him, but now that he had met her. His perspective had fully changed. Maybe Naruko was right…

Just than Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and the weight of a body suddenly press onto his back, "I missed you." Hana whimpered in his back.

Tilting his head slightly Naruto smiled and said as he placed the photos back inside the book and closed it. "Yeah my bad, I just have a lot to think about…"

Putting the book back inside his bag Naruto asked, "Hey Hana, can you come with me to some jewelry stores?"

"Hmm, I don't wear jewelry you know." Hana replied with a chuckle.

"Really?" taking Hana's left hand Naruto brought it near his face, "What about on this finger?" Naruto asked as he gently kissed her fourth finger."

Hana grinned while blushing heavily than softly answered, "Oh yeah."

* * *

**MORE HANA DEVELOPMENT! **

**NARUTO IS CONFLICTED ABOUT TSUNADE DUN DUN DUN!**


	41. Assignments

**Actual lemony contents in this chapter, BE WARNED!**

* * *

**Shadowfang jutsu: He will definitely keep using Mokuton, as for Hokage after Tsunade you'll be in for a surprise later on. **

**Arkhen: Sarutobi is a huge fan of the use of "Trial by fire" it might sound crazy but he was 100% sure Naruto had he accepted been totally up to the challenge.**

**Theadvancer123: Thanks I hope I can keep up with your expectations of me. **

**2011Gokurocks18110411: Oh don't worry Sasuke will get his when the quote on quote. "retrival" arc comes around.  
**

**Sephios: Sorry about that, never really saw Tayuya with Naruto.**

**Luke Dragneel: It did but don't want to spoil this chapter too much read it should answer your question.**

**Darkowl1989: That will have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Aragon Potter: I see, that is pretty cool but you got to admit… OP as hell LOL and as for the sage mode thing I wonder like did he invent it himself or did somebody train him. **

**Blackholelord: I kind of rushed it so I could get to this chapter people really wanted to see this whole Naruto of Iwa thing wrapped up.**

**SinofDisaster: Well he's not gonna be like bam I forgive you Tsunade he is still torn on it. But he's going to give her the chance so he could at least have the family he never did. Regardless of the fact that Tsunade was a jerk. **

**FireEmblemMaster101: He does for those who try to hit on his wife cough cough. You know who I'm talking about**

**Dark Serpent Cat: I guess a little but Madara's level or arrogance and douchebaggery is off the charts compared to Naruto's LOL.**

**Dragon Man 180: Hinata has too much respect to beat up the Daimyo, but she is definitely pissed at him.**

**Berzerker rage 101: Well not yet he still has to get permission and propose and have the wedding. **

**Fan: Depends on what you mean by return to Konoha, Tsunade will have a discussion with the council and Jiraiya believes that Hana will do a better job in comforting Naruto than he would.**

**Gardien1204: LOl go read the full chapter he almost says datebayo LOL. **

**Winged Seer Wolf: Are you sure? Cause how I look at it is that if Tsunade was Married to Dan than Minato would be Shizune's cousin because Shizune is Dan's sisters daughter. Naruto being Minato's son would technically make him her nephew no? **

**MikelKW: I think it's nephew I might be wrong but ierno imma go draw a Family tree or something.**

**Starfire99: Nom nom nom!**

**Shadowbloodedge9396: Tsunade vs council will be next chapter strap in for that one.**

**Animaman: It is overdue but it has to go along with the story sorry, but maybe in 2-4 chapters something around that. And Tsunade Vs council will be next chapter. **

**Night3187: Naruto vs Tsunade… Tsunade wins… Injured Naruto vs Itachi… Itachi wins even when Naruto is healthy. Even more injured Naruto vs Kisame… Kisame wins this one too, I think it would make sense no? **

**Leaf Ranger: Does this chapter make things slightly better? **

**Phantoms Storm: This chapter will answer your question. **

**Tigerboy555: That's what I think but it's still up for debate among a few of my reviewers so I will see how it goes. **

**Tormound: LOl I'm sorry for not answering your last review but it would have definitely spoiled this chapter, Hashirama did it once in the forest of death. But I think it would be fun to have Hashirama fight through Naruto again I'll try to think of something up. Lol the 10,000 bitch slap jutsu looks so insanely strong I'll think about adding it or maybe adjusting it up a bit LOL! Make it even more OP**

* * *

**I'm making a power list/chart or w.e for NSU send me your suggestions and reasoning's!**

* * *

**NSU Chapter 41: Assignments**

Walking out of the jewelers Naruto's wallet and savings account were considerably lighter, that's what happens when you don't just buy 1 ring… but 5. Yeah he could have given the girls some of the jewelry he had inherited via the Senju compound; however to Naruto it just didn't feel right. Regardless Hana was slightly peeved that she didn't get to wear hers… at least not yet.

Naruto had wanted to ask Tsume for permission and her blessings first, even though Hana thought it was completely unnecessary, dam Naruto and his traditionalist ways.

As they headed back towards the Inn, the pair ran into Shizune who was walking alone down the street. The depression in her eyes was clearly evident, it was rather concerning for Naruto as the reports stated that Shizune was never far from Tsunade and the fact that Tsunade was nowhere close by was distressing.

"Shizune-san are you alright?" Naruto asked the dejected women.

Shizune lifted her head to look at Naruto, staring directly into his eyes, he was slightly taken back when she began crying even harder.

"Shi…" Naruto tried to say but was muffled when Shizune suddenly hugged him crying into his shoulders. Hana was a tad offended by this, who did this hussy think she was. Nevertheless her plan to push her off Naruto was thwarted when Naruto hugged her back. As Shizune sobbed into Naruto's shoulder, "I'm sorry… if I had known… I would have looked for your father…"

"It's fine… we all found our own lives, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do…" Naruto quietly said as he patted her back.

"There was something Tsunade could have… she could have tried harder… she should have tried HARDER! But instead she had the nerve to turn to gambling and drinking too drown away her sorrows! Not once caring about anybody else's!" Shizune sobbed though it did sound like she was calming down slightly.

Naruto took a moment to decide on what he wanted to say to Shizune, he could choose to completely isolate her from Tsunade or the more reasonable choice would be to tell Shizune to forgive Tsunade because not only did Tsunade need Shizune but Shizune needed Tsunade just as much.

"Don't blame her Shizune-san… you're uncles death hit her harder than anybody else. I can see it in her eyes and heart that she regrets it…" Naruto said soothingly, seeing Naruto like this Hana felt something rise up in her that she could only describe as jealousy. It wasn't really her fault she didn't get to spend much time with Naruto now who was she to take this time away from them, I mean she needed coziness too! After all she was a growing female Inuzaku with unstable hormones; she needed hers… plain and simple.

Letting out a mental sigh Hana choose not to do anything, seeing as Shizune needed the comfort. She would ask Naruto for some make up later…

It took another 10 minutes of something akin to soul searching till Shizune was finally able to compose herself. Wiping her tears she said, "Thank you Naruto-kun," she reached up and grabbed onto the sides of his face gently stroking the two red marks along the side of his face.

And instantly Hana thought, "THAT'S IT!" as she moved into action, she was immediately halted when Shizune said, "It's kind of nice having a nephew this cute."

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Naruto just replied with a low, "Thanks."

Slowly the trio walked back toward the Inn where they witnessed a irritated Tsunade stomping around outside looking down both sides of the streets.

Locking eyes with Shizune she narrowed her eyes for a moment and Naruto saw a flash of relief pass over her face before annoyance returned, Tsunade was quick to march over and grunt out, "Where have you been Shizune, I've been looking for you all morning… I was worried… and you haven't given me my daily allowance yet…"

Naruto and Hana sweat dropped, "Is she serious." They both thought.

"If you're looking to gamble Tsunade, we have no time for that…" Naruto quickly said, as he watched Shizune pull out her purse.

Tsunade turned her glare onto Naruto, who was unfazed by the look the slug Sannin gave him. "I have a very tight schedule to keep too; the Tsuchikage is expecting me in Iwagakure by the end of the week…"

"Wait… you were serious about this whole Iwa thing?" Tsunade asked with a slightly shaken look on her face. "And what you're just going to leave me in Konoha after you bring me back?"

"I will come back and visit…" Naruto said indifferently.

"So what am I supposed to do? You all but forced me back just so I could mope around the Senju compound alone all day. I'm banned from the casinos in Konoha you know!" Tsunade said clearly in an appalled tone.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto replied, "Fear not the Daimyo has a job for you, and as for the Senju compound. You will not be alone, there are preexisting inhabitants."

"WHAT YOU MEAN PREEXISITING INHABITANTS!" Tsunade yelled, "Did that old fart Sarutobi turn my house into an orphanage or homeless shelter! You know how much history is within those walls!"

But before Naruto could reply to her outburst Shizune questioned, "Naruto-kun… didn't you mention a Senju clan head yesterday? I guess in Tsunade's rage she must have missed it…"

"Senju…. Clan… head…." Tsunade said each word dripping with venom as stalked toward Naruto heatedly. "Who dares steal my position?" Tsunade said as she grabbed the front of Naruto's flak jacket and pulled him toward her face.

"You know Tsunade…" Naruto said as he attempted to pry Tsunade's iron tight grip off to no avail, "This is not a good way to begin mending bridges…"

"Boy…" Tsunade stated as she shook her head her rage beginning to rise to dangerous levels, "If you don't tell me who the Senju clan head is, I'm going to give you a beating so bad that it will make up for both you and your father combined!"

Giving up on trying to pry Tsunade off of him Naruto said, "Me… however I gave that station to my wife…" straightaway Tsunade turned to Hana and growled, "You!"

The rage emanating off the slug Sanin immediately prompted Hana to put her hands up in a defensive stance. "No… not her, Hana is not yet my wife!" Naruto quickly said in fear of Hana's safety, however his choice of words might have gotten him in further trouble as they did sound rather perverse especially because Tsunade didn't know the context.

Yet in a surprising turn of events Tsunade released Naruto from her grasp than double face palmed herself while slowly dragging hands down her face in disappointment, "You are cheating on your wife! This is all my fault, this is what happens when you are raised by that pervert Jiraiya. I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't blame him… he had nothing to do with it…" Naruto said as he straightened back his vest. "It was my own choice to marry 5 people that I love very much…"

"FIVE!" Tsunade shouted completely in astonishment as was Shizune who had her hand shoot over her mouth.

"I requested for the CRA after I became a genin…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head; he didn't really understand why it was so awkward talking about this with Tsunade.

Massaging her forehead Tsunade thought to herself, "Dam you and your perverse law uncle…" Than impatiently asked, "Okay… okay so which one of your wives is the clan head then?"

"Hinata Hyuga…" Naruto said though the moment it the words left his mouth he regretted saying. Now he had possibly put Hinata directly in the wrath of Tsunade.

"A Hyuga!" Tsunade said in a tone that screamed seriously, "Those dam pale eyed stuck up bastards are just gathering up all the power in Konoha aren't they..."

"Once again… not a good way to mend bridges Tsunade if you're going to insult my wife…" Naruto said with mild annoyance. While also fixing his sleeves.

It looked as if Tsunade was going to snap at Naruto, Shizune was quick to step in between them, "If I might ask Naruto-kun how were you able to lay claim to the Senju line anyway. Surely just saying you were Tsunade's grandson wasn't enough, and I doubt even the Hokage would have been able to grant you the clan without drawing suspicion from the councils."

"They tried to refute my claim… however my natural ability to use Mokuton was irrefutable proof of my lineage…" Naruto answered, this had momentary stunned both Tsunade and Shizune.

"You can use my grandfathers famed kekkei genkai…" Naruto nodded to the question from Tsunade. She began rubbing her forehead again than said, "First I find out you're actually an Iwa Shinobi, than I discover you're married or going to be married to 5 different women, and now you tell me your able to use Mokuton what else should I as a grandmother know?"

Naruto tensed at that slightly, while he was on track to forgive Tsunade. He still felt weird calling Tsunade his grandmother so he decided to respond with, "I believe that's everything important for now… if I remember any more on our trip back to Konoha I'll make sure to inform you…"

"Yes boys and girls, our return trip to Konoha shall we get going?" Jiraiya suddenly interjected as he walked out of the inn.

"Yes… lets, we have a schedule to keep too." Naruto added on as he turned toward the road that led out of the city.

While it would have been nice to say the journey back to Konoha was smooth, one interruption shortly after leaving the city limits put the entire group on edge. Walking down the road they slowed as they approached a cloaked figure sitting in the middle of the road, an incredibly familiar voice to Naruto gloated out, "For a group of Shinobi you travel incredibly slow."

"…" suddenly realizing who it was Naruto snarled, "Kabuto…" this cause much of the group to tense up including Jiraiya and Tsunade knowing that this was Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Hello Naruto-kun… it's rather nice seeing you again, my master is rather upset with you, while also quite pleased that you survived." Kabuto said while standing and turning toward them with a rather vile grin on his face.

"Well… how about I return the favor by running you through the same way he did to me…" Naruto darkly replied as he pulled his katana half way out of the sheath.

"Now, now Naruto-kun, I did not come to fight, however my master would like me to remind you that he will dearly enjoy experimenting on your body." Kabuto gloated, hearing this angered Tsunade who unexpectedly tried to lunge toward Kabuto and would have succeeded had Naruto not grabbed her shoulder halting her advance, she turned angrily back toward him who just pointed down toward the ground where a nearly invisible trip wire was set, had she taken another step Tsunade knew she would had definitely set off whatever trap it was attached too.

Seeing the slug Sannin take a step backward caused for Kabuto to laugh wickedly, "Shame, Tsunade… my master is in need of your services..."

"I highly doubt that, after you just tried to kill me." Tsunade spat back.

Giving her a light chuckle Kabuto just said, "Oh that trap wasn't meant for you Tsunade, it was meant for Naruto-kun who has caused much suffering and pain to my master. You see Naruto-kun when you sliced my master's arms off with that nasty chakra enhanced blade of yours; you left remnants of your disgusting demonic chakra all over the wound. Not only does it cause excruciating amounts of pain but it also prevents me from reattaching his arms… Tsunade on the other hand… I'm positive she would be able to help him."

"Why would I help that snake anyway…" Tsunade said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Let's just say he has an offer you can't refuse, something along the lines of knowing how much you miss your brother and lover…" Kabuto replied with a cruel smirk.

"She will pass… Tsunade has moved on…" Naruto interrupted, rather angry with the fact that Kabuto wanted to tempt Tsunade with her dead relatives. "Am I right Tsunade?" Naruto asked while turning to Tsunade.

"I didn't ask you now did I Naruto-kun? Where are your manners now? Like I was…" Kabuto slyly said in hoping to rile up Naruto however he didn't expect Naruto to interrupt him, "No Kabuto… like I said, Tsunade will pass…" Drawing his katana fully from the sheath, he pointed it at Kabuto, "I would suggest you leave now… surely you wouldn't want to get in a fight with us…"

Kabuto let out a snort of annoyance, "I wouldn't dream of that…" turning toward Tsunade Kabuto finished, "Well if you ever want to take us up for that offer, it still stands… for now." In a swirl of leaves Kabuto disappeared back into whatever dark crevice he had crawled out from

Forming a single seal with his hand Naruto muttered, "**Mokuton: Wood locking wall." **After encasing the group he pulsed his chakra setting off all the traps Kabuto had set, Shizune braced herself as she heard the explosions rocket around them and was surprised that not only did the wooden dome not creak or crumble but it held firm as if the explosions were just a breeze against its timber hull.

After another moment the explosions had stopped, she saw Naruto did something akin to a sit motion with his hand which caused the wood around them to liquefy? Shizune watched in astonishment as the wood became mud which seeped in the craters caused by the explosions than instantly harden into earth repaving the road.

Even Tsunade was dumbfounded grabbing Naruto's shoulder she turned him so he faced her than without warning she drove a chakra-less punch right into his gut, instead of him doubling over like you would expect of anybody else. Instead there was thud noise, Tsunade slowly withdrew her fist "So that's why you didn't die the other day." With that said she continued down the road toward Konoha, unknowingly to the others Tsunade was walking in front of them so nobody would see her flexing her hand from how much that punch had hurt her, normally when she used her chakra enhanced punches her chakra would back lash giving her some cushioning so it wouldn't hurt so much. But regardless of the tolerance she had built up over the years being a Shinobi, punching the layer of wood that protected the boy felt exactly like punching a titanium wall.

Aside from that little interaction with Kabuto the rest of the trip home was rather nonviolent, however as they drew closer to Konoha Naruto noticed Hana got more and more distant from him, she would sometimes trail behind him or just respond to his questions with nods or grunts. It definitely worried him.

It occupied so much of his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they were already at the gates of Konoha, after showing their identification to the guards at the gates. Naruto asked Jiraiya to escort Tsunade the rest of the way to the Hokage's tower, while he walked Hana home.

Jiraiya agreed with a perverse wink and a thumbs up, which Naruto shook his head too and along with Hana split up from the rest of the group. The route back to the Inuzuka compound was a quiet one as Naruto sought to break whatever tension had grown between them, but he could not think of the words to say. Reaching the gates of the compound Naruto knew he couldn't just leave like this, so gently he grabbed Hana's arm and dragged her into a hug tucking her head under his he softly whispered to her, "Hana-chan… what's wrong?"

Hana hugged Naruto's body as tightly as she could, and whimpered, "I don't want you to go… I was so happy doing this mission with you, and… and only when we were returning did I realize that after this mission was over… you were going to leave to Iwa." She tilted her head up and looked him in the eye, "Please… stay. Not only for me… but for Hinata and for the others!"

"Hana… they don't want me here, and I'm not going to leave you or any of the girls." Naruto reaching into his pocket he took out the box that held Hana's ring bring it to her face. "I bought this for you girls didn't I?" She nodded, giving her a warm smile he tenderly stroked a side of her face and said, "I promise, next time I come back… which I'm sure will be very soon I will ask your mom for her blessings. Then I will get down on one knee, and ask for you to officially become my wife. How does that sound Hana?"

Hana tilted her head back down and laid it upon Naruto's chest, "You promise it will be soon?"

"Of course, I think I heard the Sandaime said he was going to outsource the mission of catching Tora to Iwa. And since I'm one of the best at catching her, I'm pretty sure I'll be back next time the cat runs away from the fire daimyo's wife."

Hana began laughing into his chest, after a minute she stopped than looked up at Naruto and leaned in for a kiss. Which Naruto happily obliged too, while they both immensely enjoyed it they cut the kiss short. Just because they were in public, Hana took slow steps backwards and finally allowing her hand to slip from the grip of his she disappeared into the Inuzuka compound.

Naruto let out a sigh and began his trek back toward the Senju compound, realizing that now he would have to deal with both Anko and Ino

Entering the compound he noticed it was relatively quiet and empty until he heard sounds of somebody training emanating from one of the training rooms, quietly sliding the door open he saw what he could only describe as Hinata violently destroying an army of wooden training dummies. She was down to her last one and she brutally obliterated it with a lighting fast palm to the center of the chest, the front of the chest depressed inwards but the scary part was that the entirety of the back of the dummy was blown out.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata turned around and faced Naruto the two closed the gap between each other and engaged in a hug. No words needed to be exchanged between the pair as they just savored in the warmth of each other's arms. After allowing himself to be lost in her embrace for a moment, Naruto reached and grabbed onto her right hand and looked down at the palm, he frowned in disappointment at all the splinters that were littering her soft creamy skin, and turning it red with drips of her blood adding to the fact that there was some mild bruising and swelling.

He placed his palm over hers and surged his chakra into his hand, Hinata winced slightly as Naruto lifted his hand up pulling out every single splinter at the same time, bringing her hand up to his face he kissed the little wounds that were left over.

Hinata tilted her head with a smile and said with affection, "Thank you my love." Than leaned upwards and caught his lips, after she got a good taste of his lips Hinata moved back and laid back onto his chest.

Running his hand down her back Naruto asked, "Where are the others?"

Hinata placed her hand over his beating heart and responded, "Kurotsuchi is with her team… so is Ino-chan, however for Anko-sensei she seems off. She seems more distant ever since I told her about you leaving to Iwa, I think she's really upset with you."

Naruto let out a quiet sigh, "Expected of her…" Hinata chuckled than patted his chest lightly and replied, "Go cheer her up my love…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "Not the easiest job you know…" Hinata's forehead scrunched up in thought before she somewhat reluctantly said, "Yes but if it comes to it… there are some things that Kurotsuchi has ruined for me, things that I don't mind you doing to Anko-chan if necessary…"

With that said Hinata began walking away to freshen up, Naruto called to her, "Hina…"

She turned her head slightly interrupting him, "Just go Naruto-kun… don't stay out too late you have to pack for tomorrow…" finishing she continued on her path to the bathroom.

Naruto fist clenched in frustration, releasing his rage in a flash he cleaved off the head of the remaining training dummy shattering it into thousands of fragments. He wasn't frustrated with the girls… he could never think that way. But he was frustrated with himself, lately his emotions had been playing him like a fiddle and because of this he now was hurting those he loved so much.

Even Hinata who tried her best not to show her grief, but still Naruto could see it in her eyes and heart how much she hated the idea of him having to leave. He hung his head downward in depression as he left the Senju compound toward Anko's apartment.

Which meant heading into the slums, Naruto hated the fact that Anko had to live in this place for so long. He himself had a few questionable exchanges with the inhabitants at first many of the prostitutes who knew he was dating Anko, would try to seduce him so they could join his harem.

Safe to say Naruto never accepted any of their offers, however he would sometimes stop and talk with them. Even if he was often criticized for interacting with somebody of the lower class, but he soon discovered many of them were just trying to get through the day. He would often pay them, not for their bodily services but to simply talk. There were some that had children to care for and even though they could have gotten more morally appropriate jobs, being a prostitute paid more. Even if the income wasn't as consistent, the possibility of getting to serve one of those fat-cat businessmen who just were looking to show off and have a good time. Was a risk these women took regardless of any STD they might contract.

Then there were the orphans that lived here, you would think that times of peace would be the best periods for the orphans. However things worked differently in a Shinobi village, during times of disarmament most able bodied shinobi's were recalled back into the village and were often forced to take jobs that Shinobi were easily over qualified for, mainly due to the lack of missions during times of ceasefire.

So it was rather ironic that the events that created the most orphans, was also the times when they benefited the most. Thousands of jobs would open up, labor demands sky rocketed and government funds began pouring into the industry. And while conflict was never good, the people here didn't care much about politics they just needed the money.

Reaching the apartment complex where Anko lived with Yugao he knocked on the door a few times. He heard the shuffling of feet inside the apartment than the sound of locks being turned and a sizzling of a seal being disabled. The door swung open to a slightly irritated Anko who was just wearing one of Naruto's larger t-shirts that came down to her mid-thigh. She yelled without really looking to see who it was, "What the fuck do you want!"

"Anko…" Naruto said quietly, she huffed slightly and Naruto swore she rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh it's you."

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked hopefully. Anko responded with a shrug and turned away from him, walking back toward the coffee table she grabbed a bottle of beer off of it and flopped down onto the couch.

Naruto followed her but didn't sit onto the couch, instead opting to clean the coffee table a little. Straightening the stacks of magazines and throwing the crumpled pieces of candy wrapper and peanut shells into the garbage, Naruto noticed a string of unopened condoms. Picking them up he asked, "You aren't using these are you."

She chugged the rest of the bottle and unceremoniously dropped the empty bottle onto the floor, standing up she grabbed them out of Naruto's hands. "And if I am? You don't even care anyway." Anko said as she roughly poked his chest.

"How many beers did you drink already Anko." Naruto asked in a severe tone that threatened to spill into irritation.

"Why? You don't care…" Anko said in a cynical tone.

"Anko I do…" Naruto tried to say but was cut off when Anko slapped him across the face with a loud crack, "Don't lie anymore Naruto you don't care, why else would you choose to leave…" Anko said as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Anko-hime…" She snorted at the nickname. "I do care about you… about all of you, but at that moment I was scared… scared for all of you, scared of what they would say and do to you girls."

"You fucking coward, what about us! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Anko yelled in anger.

Naruto reached out grabbing onto Anko's waist and pulled her into him, while whispering to herd, "I know I'm an idiot… I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She continued to sob into his chest, while banging her fist against it "You're just like that fucker Orochimaru! Fucking using me for your needs than leaving me alone I hate you so much!"

"Anko I would never do that to you… I love you!" Naruto tried to reaffirm her to no success as she tried to break free of his hold yet Naruto held firm.

"Fucking lying shit eater, I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Anko said as she continued to pound Naruto's chest with her fists. Naruto continued to hold Anko to his body as her sobs began to grow louder but her strikes became softer.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said as he planted kisses on the top of Anko's head, and softly kneaded the muscles in her back. Naruto's soothing attack soon had Anko arching into him suppressing her groans of relaxation by pressing her mouth directly into his chest. Stopping his ministrations Naruto asked "Can we talk now Anko-hime?"

Tilting her head up from his chest Naruto had to suppress a smile as her facial expression was a mix of anger and a pout. Not giving her a chance to reply he leaned down and mashed his lips roughly against hers.

She was hesitant at first but soon Anko got into it, she bit and nibbled her Naruto-kun's sweet lips occasionally hard enough to taste a hint of blood. He responded when his tongue came charging into her mouth trashing wildly against hers. But regardless of Naruto striking first, Anko had the upper hand in that her tongue was in every definition a snake. She had a way of not only extending its length but also increasing its elasticity so more often than not Naruto would find his tongue bound by hers while she was free to all but tongue raped his mouth and throat.

Which was exactly what was happening as the two fell onto the couch still in each other's embrace, the two fought relentlessly for the position on top and it was Naruto who eventually won out pinning Anko beneath him. He attempted to pull away from the kiss however Anko's tongue was still firmly wrapped around his, she attempted to reel him back in like a fish but Naruto would have none of it.

Soon Anko too withdrew her tongue seeing that it was no fun this way. "I honestly hope Orochimaru never gave you an apology like that…" Naruto said with a grin.

"Psh… you call that an apology…" Anko said with a disinterested tone. Than in a quieter voice, "I wasn't finished with you yet…"

Naruto smirked, "Oh don't worry my sweet Anko-chan… It is 'I' that's not done with you just yet." He said in a playful tone as he leaned down and nipped her throat.

She could hardly contain herself as she felt his breath hot against her neck, she had waited so long for this and her body was more than ready. However as Naruto nipped lower and lower down her collar, out of no were Anko grabbed his head stopping his advance.

Curse her sisterly affection towards Hinata, "Naruto you…"

Smiling Naruto wandered his way back upwards to her lips and planted a reassuring kiss, "Remember when we told you what Kurotsuchi did to me in the forest of death?"

Anko let out a wrathful growl, "Dam bitch… you know I wanted to kill her so bad, but she hid like a little girl behind Hinata who for some stupid reason wanted to protect her. And you know what I wasn't even gonna to make it special, nothing fancy no week long torture or anything. Just straight up drag her out into the middle of the street and stab her in the face. Like dam the repercussions it would have been worth it!"

Naruto chuckled than said almost teasingly, "Oh no Anko-hime, what I tell you next will have you converting over to **Kurotsuchism.**"

"Try me bitch…" Anko replied with just as much mischievousness in her voice. Naruto hummed softly into her ear, "Well you know Hinata-hime cares so much about you … and she can easily see how much pain you are in, and I get it too you're '21' now my sweet Anko-hime, I bet masturbating is getting real boring isn't it."

**(Hmm that's weird when I wrote chapter 8 I swore Anko was put as being 24 in shippuden so I wrote her as 12 years old when I introduced her, I checked again today and saw that she was 24 in Part 1 so… I messed up let's just go with the flow she's 21 in my story) **

Anko nodded vigorously, honestly it just didn't satisfy her anymore but she held strong and nobly said, "Yeah but won't go back on my promise to the princess!"

Naruto bit her ear lightly, "Well she actually told me before I came over, that in a way there are things that Kurotsuchi has already ruined for her. Take a moment to think it over." With that said Naruto resumed his descent, continuing to plant kisses down her collar again, approaching her cleavage he pressed his face into the valley of her breast and reached to her side grabbing the sides of her ample breast sandwiching his head with them.

Even with the barrier that was Anko's thin shirt separating their fleshing from meeting, Naruto could still feel how soft and lush they were. Words wouldn't even begin to describe how wonderful Anko's breasts were, the simple fact was that Naruto loved them. Of all the girls she had the biggest pair, followed by Hana, Hinata, Ino and lastly Kurotsuchi, who often whined that she was a late bloomer and something about Konoha nutrition system being stupid.

Now Naruto thought about it, he finally realized why after one time she refused to use the Senju hot springs with the other girls the word that would sum it up… Jealously.

* * *

**LEMON START!**

**Find "Lemon Over" to skip.**

* * *

However he was snapped out of his musings when Anko slapped him lightly on the top of his head she growled out impatiently, "Stop toying with me Naruto! You going to get down their already?"

Naruto answered without leaving his position between her two twin peaks. "Shush… let me finish." Naruto restarted his efforts of mashing his face against her lush breast a little longer before lifting his body off of Anko and staring lusciously at her for a moment, unexpectedly he slid his forehead protector downward so it covered his eyes.

With that done Naruto slumped back down onto Anko's body, and began feeling his way down her body slowly, taking the time so he could feel up his lover.

Reaching her hips he felt around for the hem of her shirt and shifted the fabric upwards running his hands from her thighs up to her supple hips he came to the conclusion that she was using the shirt as a dress and only had a pair of panties on.

He grinned as he dove right between her legs into her core and upon contact, Anko's body arched upwards as all the air was forced out of her lungs uncontrollably. She panted deeply as Naruto continued to rub his face against her damp panties, she cried out in ecstasy, "FUCK NARUTO GET THIS DAM THING OFF!" referring to the dammed piece of cloth that separated her from Naruto. Deciding not to test Anko's patience any longer Naruto grabbed the sides of her underwear and dragged down off, stripping them from her he threw them carelessly to the floor.

Than he slowly stalked his way by feel and scent back towards her creamy center. And by Kami's name did Naruto love her scent. It was indescribable in terms but he knew he must have it as finally his nose touched her wet folds.

With wet being the understatement of the century she was absolutely drenched. He extended his tongue out and spooned a sample of her juices and swooshed the liquid around his mouth, ensuring every single taste bud got a portion.

The conclusion that his tongue and brain made was instantaneous as he greedily dove his face into her steaming depths seeking more of her nectar to sate his appetite.

Anko whose breath was quick and erratic couldn't believe the pleasure Naruto was giving her with just his tongue, she could only imagine what would happen to her if he used that package in his pants. Reaching down she treaded her fingers through his hair than clutched them roughly and drove his face deeper into her.

He would be fine without the need of breathing for the next five minutes… that's if she could last five minutes. At this rate she didn't think she could last one! "What the fuck!" was her last sensible thought before she was whizzed into the high heavens, She yelled at the top of her lungs as gleaming lights flashed before her eyes. She buckled wildly as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her body. Yet even with all this chaos she held onto Naruto's head with a vice grip.

Until finally the blissful torrent subsided and she released her hold on Naruto who surprisingly slowly pulled away as strands of her nectar clung onto his face. And regardless of being denied his breath for so long he kept a close distance just so he could savor the scent of her sweet honey. Unknowingly his rough breathing directly onto her was sending Anko into another frenzy of pleasure.

In a moment of clouded judgment Anko reached toward the knot that kept his forehead protector in place and yanking the knot loose thus causing the metal plate to fall to the floor. Naruto's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he for the first time in his life witnessed a woman's innermost flower.

He stuttered, "Anko… what… are you doing!"

She leaned forward with a lustful glare and whispered to him, "Shh… I won't tell if you don't tell just a little reward for you my Naruto-kun." She finished purring out his name.

"Anko…" Naruto muttered but Anko interrupted him, "Look Kurotsuchi is always doing some stupid shit and Hinata lets her get away with it, I need to keep up my bad girl persona; they'd start thinking I'm going soft…"

Shifting her hand to the crown of Naruto's head she gripped his hair and bought him closer to her, "Now… Keep going!"

He nodded as his hand shakily rose as to stroke one of her nether lips. The very touch sent a chill up Anko's spine, "Naruto…" she moaned as she continued to massaged his scalp**. **He responded with a wispy "You're so beautiful Anko-hime…"

Continuing to admire and prod her soft silky petals he turned his attention to the hood that shielded her sensitive bulb of nerves. Gently he rubbed the hood lifting it and revealing the tiny bundle underneath and flicked it using the tip of his tongue. Shivers overtook her body as she was hit with this unfiltered pleasure and it was only beginning, turning her sight down to Naruto she noticed this feral look he was giving her womanhood.

Panic ran throughout her body, yet there was a hint of excitement mixed inside regardless of the fact she was going to feel sore afterwards.

* * *

**LEMON OVER!**

* * *

Anko awoke to the pleasant sensation of lying on top of a soft yet firm fleshy pillow as a hand quietly stroked her back. She cracked open an eyelid to the sight of Naruto staring up at the ceiling with one arm behind his head acting as an extra pillow, "What time is it?" Anko whispered.

"Five…" Naruto replied dully as he kissed the top of Anko's head. Sitting up Anko noticed that Naruto had moved her into her room, it's for the best though. Rather not have Yugao walking in on them on the couch, even if she rarely came back to the apartment anymore since she spent much of her time with Hayate.

Anko ran her fingers through her hair as she stretched her limbs, feeling the slight draft that passed over her rear she look around for her underwear and guessed that Naruto had just left them outside, after she couldn't find them.

However just as she was about to leave the bed Naruto called to her, "Looking for these." As he pulled the still slightly damp purple cotton panties from his pocket, Anko climbed across his body to reach for them but at the last moment he pulled them away from her grasp.

She stared at him quizzically and said, "Those are my favorite pair…"

Naruto returned a sensual wink, "No my love… they are my favorite pair now…" he said as he bunched them up and bought it to his nose taking a light sniff.

"Oh my." Anko said as she removed the panties from his nose and leaned in close. "When did my Naruto-kun become such a pervert? Sniffing girls' underwear what's next peeping on them in the hot springs?"

Naruto smirked and stroked her face with his free hand, "Only if you're there."

She grinned and gave him a sloppy wet kiss that broke apart way too early for Naruto's taste, "Well I think you should be going now… Hinata is going to kill me for breaking her Naruto-kun… Who knews you could be such a perv…"

Naruto wrapped an arm around Anko's waist and flipped her over so now he was hovering over her, "Blame yourself for creating this beast." Leaning downwards he gave her one more sensual kiss before slipping out of the bed. He walked toward the door and gripped the handle without turning to face her he said, "I won't forget about you, I promise I'll come back for you…"

Anko sat up onto the edge of the bed and said as she stared down at her lap, "Please… keep your promise, you're not the first person whose said that to me… than disappeared leaving me alone to die."

"I would never do that to you Anko-hime… I promise one day… I will kill that bastard Orochimaru for hurting you so much." As Naruto replied he heard the bed creak as Anko stood up off of it and walk over to him hugging him from behind for a minute than she released him and returned back to her bed. "Oh by the way… those condoms outside, those are Yugao's I would never sleep with anybody aside from you."

Turning his head Naruto saw from the corner of his eye she was laid back down to sleep, smiling at her form he left her room and summoned a clone to clean up the apartment as he himself walked out of it.

He needed a moment to clear his head and decided to head off to a more peaceful area of Konoha which his feet choose to be the top of the Hokage monument.

He sat down and stared out at the sun set that blanketed Konoha, was it a mistake for choosing to leave. Honestly he had very little love for this place, only certain people had kept him for leaving earlier. He continued to contemplate until a voice broke him from his thoughts, "Somehow I knew I would find you up here Naruto-kun…"

Naruto stood up and bowed, "Hokage-sama, if I knew you were looking for me I would have came immediately."

The Sandaime just smiled and waved him off as he placed his pipe into his mouth, "Worry not about it, though I must ask why are you sitting on my head and not your fathers?"

Naruto looked over at the monument dedicated to his father and replied, "Minato Namikaze was a great man… and a great Hokage, however not so much as a father."

"Shame you didn't inherit his love for this city and its people…" Hiruzen said sadly

"Do you hate me or blame me for leaving?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi shook his head and answered, "No… I don't, especially not after the way they treated you. Yet one good thing did come out of this turn of events… Do you know what your father regrets never being able to do as Hokage?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sarutobi chuckled and said "Well the funny thing is you achieved it, unknowingly but you achieved it. And that was to bring peace between Iwa and Konoha… While I don't believe he would have done it via political marriage, but regardless you succeeded. I'm sure even with him stuck in the stomach of the shinigami… he would be happy if he knew of your success.

Naruto didn't respond to this, nevertheless after a moment he said to the Sandaime, "I feel as if I betrayed you though Hokage-sama. You had so much faith in me."

"And I still do Naruto-kun, like I said before we married you off to bring peace between Konoha and Iwa. Unlike my other student… you are not a traitor." Sarutobi said as he snapped his fingers and in a poof of smoke in his hand appeared a large scroll.

"Don't tell Jiraiya-kun or Tsunade-hime this… but I believe you to be my greatest student. So I wish to bestow to you this, the Monkey summoning contract…"

"Hokage-sama I don't…" Naruto tried to argue but Sarutobi would have none of it as he all but shoved the scroll into Naruto's hands. "I'm old Naruto I need somebody to pass this onto before I die…"

"Surely Asuma-sensei or Konohamaru-kun are more deserving than me… they are you're family after all." Naruto said as he stared down at the scroll in his hand.

Sarutobi sighed and said as he stared out toward Konoha, "Asuma walks his own path… and as for Konohamaru he is not ready, though I trust that one day you will share it with him if you find him deserving?"

"I will Hokage-sama…" Naruto responded as he began to unravel the scroll, placing it on the floor he was slightly surprised when he discovered the Sandaime's name was the only one written on it.

Looking up to the wizened Hokage Naruto sighed, seeing he was already gone. Biting his thumb to draw blood Naruto wrote his name into one of the empty boxes than placed his palm down upon the box above it.

Quickly running through the hand seals he summoned Enma, who didn't seem quite surprised at the fact that it wasn't the Sandaime who summoned him but at what Naruto was wearing. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Letting out another sigh Naruto knew he was going to be in for a long discussion with the monkey king.

By the time Naruto was done explaining night had fallen, returning to the Senju compound he found it empty with only the kitchen light being on, on the table was a note from Hinata saying that said she was called over to the Hyuga compound and there was some food she had made for him in the fridge.

Pocketing the note he left the kitchen seeing as he had no appetite to eat deciding he would rather take a bath than afterwards go to sleep. It wasn't till 10 did Hinata return, she switched into her sleeping Kimono and crawled on top of Naruto gently waking him up, "You didn't eat anything…"

"I wasn't very hungry." Naruto replied drowsily. "You sure it wasn't because you were full from eating out Anko?" Hinata almost humorously said.

Grinning slightly but with his eyes still closed Naruto asked, "Are you offering some desert?"

"Anko was right… you did become a total pervert." Hinata responded with a flick to his forehead, she said as she maneuvered so she could snuggle into his side.

"Huh… I'm surprise she could still walk after all those knee numbing orgasms I gave her…" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata's closer to him.

"You're going to come back soon right?" Hinata asked, Naruto answered as she nuzzled the top of her head, "I'll ask for a mission to come right back."

Hinata grumbled, "That just seems like a waste of time you know… I hate it when I'm away from you for too long, I feel so incomplete…"

Naruto just whispered, "Me too… Me too…" as he drifted off back to sleep

**Next day**

She pulled back her bowstring and aimed down the field, releasing the tension the arrow ripped through the air burying itself into the already arrow laden head of the target dummy. It had only been an hour since Naruto had left for Iwa, but her rage was already growing. Mad at Naruto for leaving, Mad at Kurotsuchi for her obsession with Naruto, and mostly mad at herself for not being able to keep him here with her. She put her bow onto a table then stared at her left hand, the golden band that wrapped around her finger signified his eternal love for her… Yet even though he had given his heart to her… she still wasn't satisfied.

Just as she was about to pack up her bow and go back inside the compound she heard a voice from behind her, "I feel sorry for that person you were imagining when you fired all those …"

"Naruto-kun!" she said as she wiped around, Byakugan flaring to ensure there was no genjutsu.

"Hime…" Naruto replied as Hinata dove at him tears flowing from her cheeks. "Why are you here?"

Catching his wife in his arms he hugged her tightly and replied, "There's been a change in my assignment, I'm now Iwa's official Ambassador to Konoha…"

* * *

**And there not the grand return to Konoha as many of you wanted, but it's a return. For those who still are slightly on the fence about it. Basically Naruto will stay in Konoha and might occasionally visit Iwa to hand in reports and other jazz. But his home and office are still in Konoha. (GIANT COOKIE FOR Shadowbloodedge9396 who correctly guessed he was going to be an ambassador after chapter 38)**

* * *

**By the way my new story "Reuniting the Seven." Was released earlier this month go check it out if you haven't already.**

* * *

**So I went over and reread the unreleased lemon I had written for "Who in the world is Menma Uzumaki." And for some odd reason it doesn't sound so bad now that I read it over, for some reason when I was writing it. I kept thinking to myself dam this is some corny shit I'll work on it some more after this chapter and if I still like it watch out for possibly a second chapter.**

* * *

**Work List **

**Who in the world is Menma Uzumaki: Possible Second Chapter**

**Reuniting the Seven: Chapter 2**

**NSU: Chapter 42 **


	42. Fury of the Senju

**My respect for Karin after chapter 627… completely gone likely nothing left! **

**Yeah so this chapter was delayed because I underestimated the amount of work I had to do over spring break… bummer. And also because I was writing RTS and mid chapter I was inspired to write NSU again so I did this instead oh wells LOL!**

* * *

**Kingohell36: I try to keep to as much facts as possible, but sometimes even I make oopsies XD.**

**Cairo: I do update often though /sadface I guess once or twice a month isn't enough /pout**

**2013Gokurocks201993: I can tell you will love the next chapter stay tuned for that one!**

**Ryuujin96: I will try to keep fights interesting but I'm not very good at writing them LOL, but yeah I like Naruto portrayed in a slightly more human sense. Unlike other stories where he's super strong and like cool and stuff. **

**Gameipedia: I don't really understand what you mean by making her a S and not a M.**

**Dbtiger63: I'll probably do an arc where he visits Iwa. **

**Fireflashphoenix: Those first few chapters are written poorly it gets somewhat better in later chapters just too lazy to go back and fix them.**

**Cenright: I might write a Iwa arc after this one.**

**Dragon Man 180: Who knows maybe they will be slightly more understanding we will just have to see! **

**Jebest4781: Used it as inspiration!**

**Dark0w1: Somewhat I guess maybe? Lol this chapter is her meeting the council. **

**Inflatedchimp: Yeah, often that's what other writers call her at least from what I seen, that chapter has mixed reception some like it some don't, and in later chapters he will demonstrate his use of Earth and water some more. **

**Leaf Ranger: Kurotsuchi will visit from time to time but I have bigger plans for her! **

**Fireemblemmaster101: LOl I'm confused now too but if you read it as a answer to your last review it should make sense… I think… just looked back at it and I remembered what I was responding to 'You :**I'm sure you'll have Naruto eventually forgive Tsunade cause he doesn't have a hate bone in his entire body' 'Me: He does for those who try to hit on his wife cough cough. You know who I'm talking about'

**Nidhogg32: Yep a movie Road to Ninja.**

**Dantheman23: Some stories make him too god like for me, no human faults. But I think I like it better this way. **

**Malymac: Yeah most definitely him and Enma will make a very strong combo, since they are on good terms with each other.**

**Shadowbloodedge9396: Lemon will be written chapter after next I think… maybe next one depending on how it goes. Good luck on that cookie.**

**Animaman: family trees are always so confusing so I'm just gonna keep it as Nephew LOL, but yeah Sakura's mom did play a small role in Naruto's decision to leave.**

**Tobinzer: LOL soon very soon, i see that my one shot did sate your hunger for now, but wait 1-2 more chapters and their will be a whole chapter just for lemons LOL **

**Tormound: I have maybe 3 Arcs in my head that I might write before the Shippuden time skip, the hard part about them is that they are completely off-canon so I have to come up with every detail.**

**Frontroxes: LOL sorry this chapter was even later than the last one XD**

**Arkhen: Well accepting as Onoki can get… but Naruto will definitely try to build bridges with him.**

**Naruhinasakufan1: Ewwww I hate Sasuhina with a passion!**

* * *

**NSU Chapter 42: Fury of the Senju**

Headaches….

More headaches…

It had only been two days back to this dammed city and Tsunade was already having one of the biggest migraines of her life. Well you couldn't really blame her she had barely stepped foot inside of the Hokage tower and Sarutobi was already shoving his dammed hat into her hands. Plus the fact was that she made it her mission to learn as much about her grandson as possible, safe to say she wasn't pleased with it!

But now sitting in this dammed chair she listened to the old monkey drone on and on about how to be a proper Hokage. Yet the worst part was apparently her appointment book was already full with meetings with Konoha's councilors apparently most of them were from the civilian side.

What in the world did they want to talk about anyway… Whatever she was just going to have Shizune decline them because they were going to have a council meeting later anyway, she honestly didn't have the patience to deal with them one by one.

Reaching into her bag Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake but just as she was about to open it, Sarutobi snatched it from her hands with such speed that Tsunade didn't believe he still had within him. Bottle in hand Sarutobi snapped his fingers and too Tsunade's surprised Naruto melded out from the bookcase.

Sarutobi handed the bottle to her grandson who without a word disappeared from the room in a swirl… most likely to dispose of it. God dam this job! "Isn't my grandson supposed to be escorting the Iwa contingent to the border, how dare he return without informing me!"

Sarutobi sighed as he placed his pipe in his mouth, "Tsunade-chan that was a mere clone of your grandson, he assigns a whole battalion of them to guard me…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this, "Is your Anbu guard not adequate enough already old man?"

Sarutobi chuckled and asked, "Is that jealously I hear in your voice Tsunade?" her frown was all the proof Sarutobi needed, "I've told him it wasn't necessary but he does it because he feels like he owes me. It's rather hard to change the mind of an Uzumaki, especially one with your genes… well that is unless your name is Hinata Hyuga…"

"Tell me about her…" Tsunade asked, as she leaned back into her chair, she still hadn't had the time to meet with her granddaughter-in-law, and more begrudgingly her new clan head.

Sarutobi stroked his chin in thought for a moment then responded, "She is the highly intelligent and influential daughter of Hitomi and Hiashi Hyuga, she was born the heiress of the Hyuga clan. But gave up that title to her younger sister, when she married Naruto who gave her the title as Senju clan head deeming her understanding of politics better than his. And while she is kind and patient, I implore you not to underestimate her strength. I have seen at times she has gone toe to toe against Naruto."

Sarutobi saw the annoyed expression and added on, "They truly love each other… if that's what you're worried about…"

Tsunade snorted with exasperation, "No it's the fact that he's 14 years old and he's already married."

"And here you go again Tsunade with this guilt trip of yours…" Sarutobi said which Tsunade immediately answered by slamming her fist down onto the table, "Because only now did I realize all the hardships my grandson had to go through… he was and still is openly insulted by a majority of the population of Konoha and was all but driven out of the city… SO YEAH SENSEI… I'M JUST A LITTLE FURIOUS AT MYSELF!"

But just as Sarutobi was going to reassure Tsunade a knock came on the door and in walked Tsunade, who bowed to the two kages. "Pardon me Hokage-sama, but I wanted to inform Tsunade-sama the councils are assembled and waiting…"

Rubbing her forehead one last time Tsunade stood up and donned the Hokage's hat onto her head, "Things will be very different now Sarutobi…" With that last bit said she left her office and headed toward the council chambers.

It took her less than a minute to reach the large doors of the assembly room and throw them open so violently they swung wide and clashed into the walls with a loud bang. This sudden entry had brought nearly the entire room into alert especially the hidden Anbu who had almost jumped at Tsunade with weapons drawn.

She scanned the room once quickly, marking off the clan heads she could recognize. The apathetic Aburame, The "big-boned" Akimichi, The glaring Hyuga… Hyuga's? The older male should be the same Hiashi Hyuga she remembered from her youth, so that means the younger Hyuga female must be Hinata.

She lingered slightly longer on the girl and thought to herself, she is extremely beautiful even at her young age. Yet Sarutobi told me that those two were very much in love. Maybe she is different from the others… she doesn't have that air of arrogance around her, Tsunade made a mental note to talk to her after this meeting. While she continued her her trek towards the Hokage's podium, the Shinobi council stayed quiet feeling the rage rolling off their new Hokage.

However the most egotistical of the civilian council who could also feel the pure rage leaking out of Tsunade, believed this was their chance to take advantage and get into Tsunade's good graces.

One male civilian stated cheekily, "Tsunade-sama we can understand why you are so upset, and I want to assure you that we will support you one hundred percent if you seek to claim back your clan head status from this brazen girl."

Anger ran through Hiashi's veins as this simpleton dared to insult his daughter, but he couldn't do much more than give the man a glare. But at least Hinata refused to let it get to her as she showed the man not only no change in emotion, but also no attention at all.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed than said, "Now that I'm Hokage… things will be very different compared to when Sarutobi was Hokage… And I will not stand for such arrogance… ESPECIALLY IN MY COUNCIL!"

The man gawped slightly before sputtering out, "I was merely offering a suggestion…"

"And I would have listened… if it was merely a suggestion. You are denoting that I would go and back stab one of my clan heads?" Tsunade questioned angrily.

The man shook his head quickly and replied trying to do damage control, "Oh heavens no Hokage-sama… I was… merely… suggesting… we… we could have a vote! Yes… we could have a vote, on whether or not she should be clan head anymore.

"Vote…!" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Brush up on your politics councilor… Konohagakure is not a democracy… I am the Godaime Hokage! That means I have the final say in everything, which means I am a dictator! If I wanted do you really think I could not take back the Senju clan by force? Sarutobi has spoiled this council far too much!"

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama! We as the civilian council deserve to have a say in what happens in this city." Sakiri exclaimed in shock.

Tsunade turned her sight onto the pink haired women and stated, "You want to have a say! Than come take this hat from my head! And let me assure you the only way you will achieve that is by prying it from my cold lifeless fingers. So do you want to try?"

Trying not to dig her grave any further Sakiri hoped that Tsunade like her grandfather despised the tailed beasts and their demon hosts like the stories she had heard had said… talk about shooting oneself in the foot. "Please Tsunade-sama, we would never dare challenge you. But you have to understand one day this demon brat just claimed the mighty Senju clan for himself. Not only was it unruly it refused to respect our authority and it was becoming far too strong for us to contain, it was a threat to this village. And most importantly there was no proof of its claim to your lineage or anything this demo…

Tsunade having enough of this women slammed both his fist down onto the table fracturing it and causing it to groan and sag marginally downwards, "I DARE YOU! Call him a demon one more time! And I will personally tear you to pieces in front of this very council!" this caused Sakiri to pale considerably, "You want his claim to lineage, fine than! Let me tell you that Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto is my grandson!"

This comment immediately sent ripples of shock through the chamber, all the way from the clan heads to the very Anbu that were hidden guarding the room. "So tell me again how my grandson is a demon! Why don't you come and tell me, how the great-great nephew of the Nidame Hokage is disobedient and why don't you look me in the eye and tell me how the boy who can trace his lineage directly to the founder of this village Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage is a threat to this village!"

Sakiri and her fellow councilmen sputtered as they tried to form a sensible argument, "We didn't know… we would have treated him with respect and honor if… we had known."

"And what is that supposed to mean…" Tsunade said as her eyes narrowed locking onto the women. "Naruto has done nobody any wrong, so why did he deserve to be treated so unfairly in the first place?"

"The people of Konoha needed a scape goat… we deserved a scape goat!" Sakiri said desperately.

"So you target the one person in this whole village that could destroy you all in a blink of an eye?" Tsunade furiously questioned.

"That is why we had to get him away from away from the city before he became too strong, but if we had known he was your grand…" One male from the civilian council tried to say but was abruptly cut off by Tsunade, "This has nothing to do with him being my grandson… it's the very fact that he is a Jinchuriki! If you think by hurting Naruto you in some way are hurting the Kyubi… than you are all truly idiots, they are two different entities and had Naruto been killed or driven to take his own life than the Kyubi would have been released… so why don't one of you idiots tell me! Which one of you are a seal master on the same level as the Yondaime that is willing to give their life away to seal the Kyubi into the body of another Uzumaki infant… and that's if you could find another Uzumaki infant…

"We were just doing what was for the best of the city…" Another plump looking civilian stated

"So why inform the city about Naruto's status as a Jinchurikki then? Were you purposely trying to instigate city-wide riots?" Tsunade interrogated the man who fumbled around in his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"The city needed a bond!" he hastily said, "We needed something to control the mobs!" in a daring move the man attempted to use Tsunade's morality against her. "Yes! We had nobody to look to for safety the Yondaime was dead! The Sandaime was getting too old and most prominently. Crime was on the rise we had pillaging, vandalism and fear spreading throughout the population!"

"Fine" Tsunade said as she cracked an evil grin she leaned back into her chair, "You want a way to keep peace, than I will rule by example. Tomorrow at noon you will be publically executed in the middle of the village square."

"What! Please Hokage-sama you can't be serious!" the man said as his face whitened and he stood up so fast he knocked his chair to the floor.

Tsunade stared back at him with full seriousness, "Than don't try to make up, and give me your pathetic BULLSHIT! Because if you continue, I personally have no problem executing scum like you, than we will see how fast crime rates drop! I promise you we will watch the number of murderers, rapists and other degenerates disappear virtually overnight! And let me also assure you… you're execution will be anything but swift…"

The man mumbled his apologies as he bowed his head and fixed his chair so he could quickly sit back down as his knees were buckling violently.

Sakiri looking to somehow change the topic quickly asked, "Tsunade-sama, you say the de… boy is your grandson… than might I ask who your son is, we haven't heard anything about another Senju being alive aside from you… and him…"

Hiashi watched as Tsunade paused to contemplate what she wanted to say next she had the choice to reveal possibly one of the most revolutionary secrets among Konoha or she could keep her silence…

Tsunade let out a deep breath, "On another day… I would have kept this secret, however just listening to you bigots made me realize… how much my grandson deserves justice, yet I can't really comprehend how blind you people are… all Iwagakure needed was a picture and they figured it out. While Naruto has lived here nearly all his life and none of you can see who his father is…" Tsunade turned her attention to the Shinobi council who were quiet this whole time, "What about you… surely I don't only pay one side of my council to talk!"

The clan heads turned to look at one another and it was mutually decided that it was Shikaku who was going to speak, "I can safely say that most of the clan heads had a very good idea on who Naruto-kun's father was… but we did not believe it was our place to speculate it openly… seeing that neither Naruto nor the Sandaime wished to reveal it we thought it was best to keep it to ourselves…"

"Can you please stop keeping us in the dark! Just tell us already!" Another civilian female with low patience stated in annoyance. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, as she was suddenly the target of quiet a few glares.

"Blonde hair… blue eyes! My son's legacy and statue watches over this stupid city every day! And how do you repay him?" Tsunade yelled barely comprehending the stupidity of these people just how in the world did they become part of Sarutobi's council!

Even now it took the civilian council a moment to digest this information when suddenly Sakiri screeched out, "THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!" which had a similar effect to screaming fire in a crowded room. The civilian council was in complete shambles as for no reason at all pieces of paper were flying all over the room as fingers were being pointed in every direction, "It's your fault"

"I told you to trust him!"

"We have to get him back to Konoha!"

"My daughter will be a great match for him, it will be true love!"

Hiashi shook his head in disappointment as he leaned slightly toward Hinata and said, "See these hypocrites? This is when your job becomes difficult not only as a clan head… but as a wife."

Hinata's head turned in a snap toward her father, "Are you implying my husband would cheat on us?" her glare was proof she wasn't asking a question but accusing her father.

Hiashi didn't back down to his daughter and just replied, "It doesn't hurt to be safe…"

Hinata begrudgingly turned her attention away from her father as Tsunade restored order by bashing the podium with the Hokage's gravel, the council quieted down slightly allowing Sakiri's high pitched voice to rise above the others, "Tsunade-sama please we ask that his position as a Konoha citizen and Shinobi be reinstated immediately!"

This time it was Hinata who answered in an almost amused expression, "My husband has no intention in serving under Konoha's banner ever again."

"What!" the impatient women bellowed again, "And why not?

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the women, "Are you serious? You exiled him from this very city a little over a week ago… honestly do you think he wants to come back? Is anybody that foolish…"

"It was a matter of circumstance, surely somebody as humble and great as him will understand! You will help too right? Certainly you wish for your husband to become a Konoha Shinobi again!" The women added on, Hinata laughed in amusement at her words, "I will play no part in this stupidity, and it is his wish to stay as an Iwa Shinobi. Since he was the one that accepted the marriage contact that the Tsuchikage offered him."

Sakiri sneered and took a jab at Hinata, "Says a lot about you don't it… a wife that couldn't keep her husband's allegiance to the very city that he grew up in. So why don't you tell us what that whore from Iwa did to convince him so soundly to betray this city.

Hinata shook her head and replied, "Wow… no wonder you are a politician, you have such an amazing skill at twisting the truth don't you? But in the end you are nothing but an egotistical status climber. Go back to sucking up on your failed Uchiha, instead of doubting my relationship with my husband… because regardless of what you say…" Hinata than lifted her left hand up, "At the end of today it is I who is still married to him… it is this ring on my hand that signifies his eternal devotion to me and my sisters."

"You selfish whore!" Sakiri yelled out which led to Tsunade once again banging on her podium, "That's enough with the name calling! If you two want to continue then take it outside, but in this chamber I expected everybody to act professional… do all of you understand!"

The entirety of the chamber responded with mummers, of "Yes"

Tsunade than turned her attention back towards Hinata and asked, "You said Naruto agreed to marry a girl from Iwa… tell me about her."

"Her name is Kurotsuchi." Hinata replied, "She is the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage."

**Far away near the border between the land of waterfall and land of earth.**

Kurotsuchi sneezed from her spot riding on Naruto's back, she had convince Naruto the only way she was going back was if he carried her back… she knew it made her look immature and somewhat obnoxious but screw them…

Her dreams had been crushed, Naruto was supposed to return to Iwa with her. Not serve as a bloody ambassador, dam that old man he was going to get a piece of her mind when she got back. She rubbed her face viciously against his back as she moaned in despair, her team mates had grown accustomed to her behavior so they ignored it. Her father on the other hand was absolutely livid.

This rash girl wanted to be Tsuchikage one day, but she continued to act like a spoiled child… Kitsuchi mentally sighed. If anybody saw her now her reputation was all but gone!

But thank Kami above that they had finally reached the border marker, hesitantly Kurotsuchi slipped off Naruto's back like a spider. Maneuvering her way to the front of Naruto, never once breaking full body contact.

She stood on her toes and gave Naruto a slight peck which was surprising for the rest of the group, as they were expecting a long drawn out make-out session.  
Kurotsuchi sighed and softly mumbled "Bye…" as she turned and gloomily dragged her feet in the direction of Iwagakure.

Naruto who was also slightly confused, turned to Kitsuchi and gave him a shrug than a bow before turning and leaping into the trees back toward Konoha. Akatsuchi jogged to catch up with Kurotsuchi hastily inquiring, "What was that about? Got bored of your boyfriend already?"

Kurotsuchi frowned at him but gave no answered, instead it was Suzumebachi who decided to tease Kurotsuchi some more, "Oh please… Kuro-chan is just showing how much she loves the Namikaze-boy. Isnt that right Kuro-chan, I mean firstly it was your fault we took so long to get to this point since you insisted we walk the whole way to the border. I guess it only makes since you gave him more than enough time to return to Konoha before sunup tomorrow isn't it?"

Kurotsuchi hissed, "Shut up Suzume…" and immediately picked up her pace as to not answer any of her questions.

**Hours later**

**Konoha Hospital Sasuke's room**

Sasuke sat on his cot. "Everything is wrong! Everything is fucking wrong." He raged as he threw his glass of water at the wall, shattering the cup and spilling the contents all over the floor.

He had definitely heard the rumors being spread by the nurses, most prominently was the fact that Hinata was apparently married to Naruto now… that was not what he had planned. Hinata was supposed to be with him. Somebody that deserved her not that blonde idiot! He would get both of them back, he would break both of them beyond comprehension and he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until Hinata was at his feet and Naruto was begging for mercy

Than he had learnt that Naruto had been promoted to Jonin…

And yeah while it was in a different city, all Sasuke saw was that Naruto had milked Konoha of all the power he could obtain here. And was now moving on to another city to gain even more power

But possibly what made his blood boil that most was… he had expected that dumb Senju bitch to be able to heal his Sharingan, and yet she failed at that too! All she was able to do was replace it with some commoner's eye that doesn't deserve the chance to morph into a Sharingan.

Yet Sasuke's life was fated to change that very day, when from within the window a figure melded through, "Sasuke Uchiha right?"

Sasuke turned toward the figure who had grey hair, wore a brown tunic and what looked to be a second head coming out of his back, "Who's asking…" Sasuke gritted out in an aggravated voice.

"My name is Sakon… and this is my brother Ukon, we are part of Orochimaru-sama's elite sound 4. We've come to offer you power beyond your imagining!"

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of himself and asked with a sneer, "And what's the catch?"

Sakon returned an evil smirk, "Once your training is done… Orochimaru-sama wishes for you to kill Uzumaki-Senju, Naruto and bring him his corpse."

A maniacal grin formed across Sasuke's face, "Count me in than, I will destroy Naruto once I surpass him in power!"

"Let's go then… my team is waiting" Sakon didn't bother to open the window and smashed through It, With Sasuke following close behind him, it was nearly morning so there weren't many outside to witness his escape. But even he doubted it was going to be long before Anbu started appearing out of thin air.

But as they passed over the entrance of one of the parks in Konoha he heard the voice of a familiar little girl, "Neji-chan where are you, we have to get home before dad wakes up!"

Sasuke landed on a nearby roof and watched as Hanabi look around bushes and behind other playground equipment for her fox. A vindictive leer overcame Sasuke, this was his chance… to hurt both Naruto and Hinata to make them feel his grief!

He ran through the hand signs, and suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of chirping birds. Sasuke stared down at the ball of pulsating blue electricity in his hand, the prized jutsu of his Sensei… he had secretly copied it when Kakashi was sparing with Zabuza.

He lived for this… all this power in his hand, leaping off the roof toward Hanabi he yelled, "Don't worry Naruto will join you very soon!"

He aimed for it to go through the young girl's heart, but he didn't expect a small white fox to leap out of a bush and bite the bottom of his arm causing it to jolt up and miss its mark. Instead of running the girl through like he intended he was only able to clip her right shoulder but Sasuke was content to hear her scream in pain and the sound of her body hit the floor.

His satisfaction would be short lived as he was abruptly kicked in the chest at a blinding speed, the crunch noise that followed was clear indication that his ribs were fractured if not broken.

His landing was however broken when Sakon jumped behind him and caught him, clutching his chest he winced as he looked up to his assailant and saw Naruto on all fours like a fox hovering over the body of the bleeding Hanabi.

Sasuke would have laughed in his face, if it wasn't for the eerie quiet that had fallen over the entirety of Konoha. Sasuke would have questioned it but he got his answer when suddenly the entirety of Konoha was put under enormous amounts of blood lust and pressure, the amount Naruto released on the day of the invasion paled when compared to this. The only comparison was possibly the invasion of Konoha by the Kyubi 14 years ago.

Just pure malice, hatred of rage washed off of Naruto. As an orange cloak of chakra surrounded his body without warning 5 tails erupted from behind him waving menacingly through the air. Sasuke just watched Naruto turn more and more feral look as his whisker marks deepened and a growl emanated from his throat

Sasuke frozen in fear, felt 3 other people land nearby and guessed they were the rest of Sakon's team mates a female voice shakily said, "What the fuck did you do SAKON! Orochimaru-sama said to get the stupid Uchiha… not piss off the Kyubi Jinchurikki!"

"Look Tayuya it wasn't me! This stupid fucker was the one who decided to kill a little girl before he left!" Sakon yelled back. Tayuya would have snapped back, but Jirobo interrupted them, "Look bitch with each other later… we have company!"

As he said that two teams of fully armed Anbu landed on the side of Naruto the Godaime and Sandaime landing behind him. Tsunade was quick to analyze the situation, "ANBU Arrest them!" she immediately ordered as she pointed at Sasuke and the Sound four.

Tayuya growled as the Anbu mobilized toward them; taking her flute of her pocket she summoned her 3 Doki, sending them to hold the Anbu back. But just as they were about to run they heard a demonic voice bellow out, "Run Sasuke! Run… because when I find you… I promise I will make you suffer for all ETERNITY!"

Sasuke guessed it was Naruto who said that but didn't get any time to contemplate on it because he was grabbed by Sakon who dragged him out of Konoha.

Sarutobi went to help the Anbu dispatch of the summoned Doki, while Tsunade ran over to Naruto who was crying over the cooling body of Hanabi, Tsunade winced at the sight of the massive growing pool of blood on the ground.

And it was at this moment, Tsunade heard Naruto in a way she would have never thought she would hear. He was begging, "Please, Tsunade please save her I'll do anything. Just save her!"

"Naruto…" Tsunade painfully said, "There's not much I can do… she's lost too much blood."

The chakra cloak around Naruto disappeared as he as gently as possibly scooped Hanabi's body up and held it up against his. "I'm so sorry Hanabi… I'm so sorry…" sobbing uncontrollably, And within this sorrow Naruto felt his fury build to new levels. He knew that moment Hanabi died, he was gone… he would track down Sasuke and rip him limp from limp.

"Naruto…" Hashirama called from inside, don't be so hastily yet… you can still save the girl. Naruto's breath hitched as he shakily asked, "How…"

Hashirama stroked his chin in deep thought and said, "The blood of an Uzumaki is extremely special, it is pack with healing enzymes that speeds up regeneration, the most important fact being that Uzumaki's are also universal donors regardless of their blood type. Their blood will adapt and change to whatever the receiver needs! You can have her drink your blood which should heal her, but the amount she needs will defintely be fatal to you." Hashirama saw the look on Naruto's face and could easily tell that he was going to do it regardless if he died or not.

"However… with Kurama and me replenishing your supply, it might just be enough…"

Without giving it a second of thought Naruto replied, "I don't care… we are doing it."

Back outside his mindscape Naruto turned to Tsunade and said, "Tsunade… heal her please."

She sadly kneeled beside him and said, "Naruto I told you…"

Naruto didn't let her finished as he pleaded, "Please… Tsunade… trust me…"

She sighed and placed her palm over the gaping wound in Hanabi's shoulder, the skin began stitching itself back together. And minute later the wound was closed up. But Hanabi's body was still nearly ice cold now, skin was pale as snow and her eyes flickered dangerously closer to being shut permanently.

Drawing back his sleeve Naruto opened Hanabi's mouth and inserted the side of his wrist between her teeth. Position it so he gave her ideal access to his veins and arteries, Naruto knew she had no strength to bite herself and turned to Tsunade and said, "Help her bite down!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto as if he was crazy, as this was probably the most unorthodox medical technique she had ever seen or possibly it was an attempt at suicide on Naruto's part. But she maneuvered her hands to the top of Hanabi's head and chin regardless due to the sheer fortitude of Naruto's voice

Applying some force, Tsunade knew Hanabi's teeth had just penetrated the flesh on Naruto's hand as she saw him scrunch his eyes together to hold back the urge to scream in pain. Naruto whispered out, "Drink…"

Tsunade saw the tiniest of movements of the young girl's throat and knew what little strength Hanabi had left was being used for this, and it continued for a full minute.

She watched and Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes or hands as warmth started arising from within Hanabi's body and color slowly returned to her skin, "It's actually working…" Tsunade said in awe as she continued to stare at the phenomena happening before her eyes, she turned to Naruto and her expression changed to one of dismay. As it was Naruto who was paling instead now, a visible exhaustion now occupied his face.

"Naruto stop, that's enough!" Tsunade yelled, But Naruto was stubborn and wanted to continue, it was Hanabi who opened her jaw pulling her teeth from Naruto's skin. There was a squirt of blood before the wounds closed up, but unlike his normal injuries which disappeared without a trace. The skin was scarred; Naruto had asked to keep them. To remind him how close he was to losing Hanabi.

"Anbu… help Naruto, I need to get the girl to the hospital immediately!" Tsunade said

Tsunade was quick to scoop up the young girls body, dashing off towards the hospital… she was stable for now but Tsunade wanted to get equipment hooked up to her and and tests done just in case.

As for Naruto he sat waiting for the Anbu to finish up with the Doki, than he was placed on the back of one of the Anbu, seeing as he was still exhausted. By the time they reached the front of the hospital Naruto had asked to be put back on the floor as he had regained a sufficient amount of strength to walk in by himself…

But as weary as his body was his first concern was for Hanabi as he slowly walked himself over toward the direction he felt Tsunade's chakra signature.

Knocking on the door he waited till it slid open to reveal Hinata who jumped into him and wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing into his chest, "Thank you, Thank you so much! Tsunade-sama told us how you saved her… but what happened before this?"

Naruto pressed his nose against her hair to do two things, one to have her sense of reassurance and calmness flood his senses and two so he could selfishly dry his tears onto her. He wondered for a second over the years how many tears of his has Hinata dried…

But more pressing matters were at hand since Hiashi, Tsunade and Hitomi were all looking to him for his side of the story, "It was that bastard Sasuke… I had just returned to Konoha when I felt the chakra signature of a Chidori… I had thought it was Kakashi-sensei at first, but when I got there I saw him attacking Hanabi with it… I tried to reach her in time but I couldn't… but it was Neji-chan…" Naruto looked up in realization, "Where is the fox!"

"She's right here Naruto…" the Sandaime's voice said from behind him, Naruto turned and saw the fox resting in the arms of the aged Sandaime, however Neji-chan wasn't completely unscathed . The fur and skin around one of his front paws was seared… most likely from the whiplash of Sasuke's Chidori, but something that Naruto did applaud was the blood around the jaw of the white fox. Most likely her reward for when she defended Hanabi from Sasuke.

"Shall I bring her to Hana-chan?"

Naruto released Hinata and bowed to his sensei, "I would be most grateful if you did Sandaime-sama."

With Sarutobi turning and leaving with Neji-chan in hand, Naruto turned back to his wife and the others. "As I was saying… Neji-chan caught Sasuke by surprise when she bit his arm, causing Sasuke to miss the fatal hit. I should have gone after him immediately… but I wanted to stay with Hanabi because at that moment I thought she wasn't going to make it and than…"

"You came up with the world's most stupid yet ingenious idea!" Tsunade chided, as she read numbers and letters off of the machine that were hooked up to Hanabi. "What you did didn't actually save Hanabi's life… you just prolonged it!"

"WHAT" the other occupants of the room cried at once.

"Don't worry we can still save Hanabi, but I just wanted to tell Naruto how dangerous that was, and to never do that ever again… According to this chart, there are multiple concentrations of the Kyubi's chakra all throughout her bloodstream. Unlike some would believe injecting oneself with the blood or chakra of any of the tailed beasts does not turn you into a pseudo-jinchuuriki. Instead the high levels of toxicity would most likely painfully and slowly eat you from the inside out; this is why young children or newborns are chosen to be their hosts. Only their young bodies are able to cope and adapt to this poison… at least that's the case for the first 8 tailed beasts..."

Tsunade pointed towards Naruto, "The power of the Kyubi is on a completely different level, that is why only an Uzumaki can contain and survive its power. And Hanabi is proof of this as the very toxin that saved her life is now slowly but surely damaging her organs."

Hitomi going into full mother mode questioned in uncertainty, "Then what can we do to save our daughter Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade flipped a couple of pages of her chart and said, "The procedure is merely dialysis to cleanse her blood stream. Also we will need somebody on standby to donate blood to Hanabi because there are some that is just far too contaminated to cleanse."

Stepping forward Hinata was quick to volunteer, "My sister and I share the same blood type, I have no issue doing it as long as it helps my sister!"

Tsunade nodded at Hinata in approval, but her facial expression changed to a more serious one as she let out a sigh, "However I have to regret to inform you that Hanabi's life will no longer be the same after this… like I said before the poison that saved her also damaged her especially around the area where the wound was, all the chakra pathways in that area are either damaged or destroyed… as Hyuga's I'm sure you know what that means… But possibly what will affect her life the most, is the fact that her Byakugan suffered traumatic damage from the intensity and proximity of Sasuke's chidori…"

Hitomi let out a sob as she fell into her husband's chest crying silently, Hiashi would have reprimanded her to stay strong especially in the public eye. But he just didn't care any bit for traditions, customs or respect at this moment,

He wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her deeper into him, her comfort and his daughter's life was the most important matter for him at this very moment, no… not just this very moment but for the rest of his life.

"How bad is it?" Hiashi asked without any of his usual demanding or proud attitude.

Tsunade shook her head in frustration, "While we don't know till she actually tries, but I highly doubt she will be able to activate her Byakugan ever again. I'm sorry Hiashi…"

Hiashi's teeth clenched as he turned his head away, his fist clenched shut as his hand shook violently in anger.

But the tense silence in the room was broken by the loud bang of the sliding door being ripped open. "Naruto… where are you going?" Tsunade asked as Naruto was about to step out of the room.

"I'm going to find Sasuke… and kill him." Naruto darkly replied without turning around to face Tsunade or the others, "And neither you nor anybody in this room can stop me from going… not even you Hina…"

Tsunade glared at the back of her grandson and said, "I'll authorize it as a mission then… but only in the condition you bring a team with you."

"Fine…" Naruto answered as he left the room.

Tsunade frowned and said under her breath, "That boy is going to be the end of me…"

However Hiashi just ignored the Hokage's comment following Naruto out of the room, he saw him halfway down the halls and called out to the boy, "Naruto!"

Said boy stopped and turned to face the Hyuga patriarch who swiftly walked up to him and said quietly, "This event has been a great insult to our clan… no to our family, I know you wish to kill the dammed Uchiha, however I rather you bring him back alive… that is after thoroughly beating him within an inch of his life of course. I would very much like to have my own turn with the Uchiha… I for one have no interest in beating a cadaver."

"I'll see what I can do Hiashi-sama…" Naruto replied, but just as he continued on his path out of the hospital Hiashi asked, "And what of your team?"

Naruto continuing to walk down the hallway answered back, "I think Neji is a good place to start."

**2 hours later**

**Konoha Front gate**

Naruto stood facing with his eyes closed the giant gates of Konoha aiming his senses outward, keeping track of that monster Sasuke.

He heard Neji's voice from behind him say, as he felt a forth chakra signature finally land behind him, "Naruto-sama, Choji has arrived we can head out now…"

Naruto gave no response to that statement, Shikamaru who usually would enjoy the peace decided to say, "What have you been thinking of all this time Naruto, you know we have a mission to do…"

Opening both his eyes he turned to his team revealing a pair of glowing red demonic eyes, "Whether or not to bring a body bag…"

* * *

**Guys you should be thankful I didn't cliff hanger this chapter when Hanabi was attacked, I felt it would have been far too mean and you guys would have hated me. Just like that whole Naruto to Iwa thing. **

**Next chapter might be shorter since I probably won't write the fights between Sound 4 and the Konoha group, but the fight between Naruto and Sasuke I will try and make it as epic as possible!**

**Yeah it might seem like Hanabi gets the short end of the stick in this chapter, but I'll make it up… I PROMISE!**


	43. Intersections of life

**Sorry guys about long wait, but if you checked my profile you will know that last 2 weeks were finals in college. Well only 1 week was but the one before that was me studying and writing papers. After that I didn't want to look at Microsoft word for a few days. Thanks for sticking around!**

* * *

**OKAY RANT TIME (Just scroll down if you don't want to read my opinion) **

**WHAT THE FUCK! HONESTLY, that idiocy of this whole war baffles me. Like honestly I hated, yes hated when Orochimaru randomly brought back the 4 kages from the Shinigami's stomach. While everybody is having orgasms at see them all together, am I the only one who thinks that this just shits on all their legacies? Well maybe not Hashirama and Tobirama, but both Sarutobi and Minato willingly gave their lives to become heroes in protecting Konoha. Also aren't they supposed to be suffering or locked in eternal combat inside the shingami's stomach, I have yet to hear one of them complaining at all about how terrible it was in there. Shit they all so giddy it's like they were roasting marshmallows with each other in there. Whatever I let that go but this whole redeem Sasuke thing was dumb, no joke. He kills a bunch of people attacks and tries to kill the kages. But everybody seems relatively cool with him returning I mean like yeah Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru have any sense of logic. But honestly REALLY INO! REALLY! Than the ultimate troll by Kishi, when Sasuke all but spits in Naruto's face by saying he wants to be Hokage… Ugh I'm done with this, somebody message me when the next Naruhina moment comes up, and I don't even want to talk about that supposed Narusaku moment because that was total comic relief not even worth ranting about. **

**Rant over!**

* * *

**Mrbojangles3154: LOL I don't think Kurama can do that, thanks for the compliment and Naruto is back in Konoha he is ambassador he lives there. **

**Greaper3000: Hehe definitely**

**Bowtechsniper: Naruto doesn't know enough about Uzu to rebuild it really, and honestly he doesn't want to rebuild it he wants to forge his own legacy. That's why he never really flaunts his lineage unless he needs to. And Onoki traded his granddaughter away to Naruto so he would join Iwa, he knew what was going to happen. **

**Riddyk Kael Mcfiz: LOL no he's going to stay a Iwa Shinobi but he is stationed in Konoha as a ambassador. **

**Naruhinaepicwin: I hope I can finish the story by the year end, probably not due to how slow my updates come. But I definitely want to finish this story. **

**Troutman30: Nah mostly canon. **

**Deathmvp: Well I'm sure Hiashi implied it at some point LOL **

**Sheltie: LOL I completely skipped sound 4 fights, just assume its pretty much canon. **

**Firetemplar415: I will eventually kill him, I hate how kishi just keeps bringing him back in the manga it's so stupid. **

**Shadowbloodedge9396: Her Shinobi days are pretty much over and her Byakugan will pretty much be cripple. Hanabi will probably be able to use it just ever so slightly but not much. **

**Dragon Man 180: No way I hate stories where some random person just comes in and swoops Sasuke away it's so retarded. **

**Dantheman23: Too many stories would have had Hanabi suddenly power up and become a pseudo-jinchuriki and grow tails after they shared blood. But I dislike that path ierno why.**

**Malymac: don't want to spoil chapter for you read it!**

**Seanhicks4: Yeah, but I'll try my best to make it up to her.**

**2013Gokurocks201993: Yeah too bad Sasuke will never die in the manga, Kishi is too much of a Uchiha homer. **

**Ob1292: At this point in the story it's far to late for Kimimaro, don't think even Tsunade can save him now with his sickness in this advanced stage. **

**Dany le fou: Oh there is no way Sasuke will even come close to Naruto in power… ever**

**Frontroxes: Woah, those are some of the best fanfic writers on this site, am I really up to tier with them in your eyes!**

**Dark0wl1: LOL no plot armor necessary everybody just accepts the fucker back…. I'm so done with this manga **

**Sinofdisaster: Yeah it is a lighting based attack, I'm not sure if Sasuke's level of the skill at this moment is that strong of a shock, and I think the move that split the lighting was Kakashi's lighting blade a more advanced version. **

**Ssjgojira: Shit, Ino going gaga for Sasuke too! WTF IS GOING ON!**

**Sang28: I was going to cliffhanger again when Hanabi was going to commit suicide but too mean especially after the long wait on this chapter.**

**Luke Dragneel: Hashirama can only use what Naruto knows how to use, so while Naruto can use basically every Mokuton jutsu. Sage mode, healing jutsu and other shit are still off limit to him for now. **

**Argorok: I'm sorry I somewhat failed in both of your requests!**

**Oregonducks: Fuck other authors LOL I'm kidding. **

**Snoogenz: Hmm haven't thought about her much, if anything maybe captured and interrogated. **

**Lord Pwell: lol no need for long Naruto just kills him in 2 seconds if he wanted to and call it a day LOL!**

**Animaman: Next few will be more good I think, they will have lemons =D **

**Leaf Ranger: If she surives than shes just going to be captured and interrogated I really doubt she would betray Orochimaru I mean all is followers are frantic nut jobs look at Kimimaro and Mizuki. **

**Wacko12: I will address the status of team 7 in later chapters don't want to spoil.**

**And Thanks to all my fans who wrote comments but i didn't respond to, you were either a guest, didn't really write something i could respond to, or it would have spoiled to much if i answered you!**

* * *

**NSU Chapter 43: Intersections of life **

Thunderclouds rumbled over the Valley of the end, as Naruto stood on top of the head of his ancestor Hashirama Senju, while Sasuke stood on the head of his ancestor Uchiha Madara. His team had stayed back one after another to hold back the members of the Sound four. Giving Naruto the chance to extract revenge from the runaway Uchiha,

Sasuke gloated from across the valley, "So dobe… how was the funeral. My apologies for not sending anything…"

Sasuke smirked as he watched the rage build in Naruto's eyes, an idea overcame Sasuke as he began a few hand signs, "Let me make that up to Hyuga bitch… I'll send you down to hell with her!"

Chakra gathered around Sasuke's hand and the sound of chirping birds filled the valley, he leapt off the head of Uchiha Madara with his chidori in his hand seeking to impale Naruto like he had originally intended to do to Hanabi.

However just as he was mere meters away from Naruto, Sasuke never saw it coming but in a flash of silver and a wet squelch. All his momentum was lost and he crash landed on his face in front of Naruto's feet.

Sasuke sat up with his mind in a total daze, he tried to figure out what had happened, but suddenly a spike of pain rose from his right hand and when he turned to look at it, he began shaking in shock.

His right hand was gone! His wrist was just a stump now! He frantically looked around for his hand and noticed it a few meters in front of him he crawled toward it and just as he was about to grab it. A foot came down stomping on top of it.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto sheathing his katana with a loud click, "YOU FUCKER GIVE ME MY HAND BACK!"

Sasuke struggled to stand up and took a swing at Naruto with his remaining hand, Naruto easily side stepped it, tripping him with his katana sending him sprawling on the floor again. Anger bubbled within Sasuke as he pushed himself up again, but he stumbled half-way up landing on his knees.

He pulled a kunai from his pouch and took a wild jab at Naruto who parried it than swung his Katana at Sasuke's face hitting him with the sheath rocketing him off the top of Hashirama's statue toward the feet of Madara's. Impacting with the stone painfully, Sasuke's body shattered parts of it causing pieces of rock to fall around and on him.

Sasuke didn't even have time to stand up as Naruto landed in front of him.

Coughing Sasuke dragged his body into a sitting position, "Fine fucker, you win follow your stupid orders from the Senju bitch and take me back so that she can heal my arm…" Sasuke painfully gritted out.

Naruto stared down at the Uchiha in disgust and slammed his katana into the ground so it would stand on its own, than he reached back and tightened the knot of his hitai-ate by pulling on the two tails. He stalked his way toward Sasuke as he flexed his fingers.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Sasuke said in annoyance, speaking for the first time since the fight had began Naruto said in a cold voice, "Sasuke… you are rather forgetful… I am not a Shinobi of Konoha, I am not obligated to follow the orders of the Hokage or anybody in Konoha, right now… I am looking out for my family's best interest." Lifting Sasuke up by his shirt Naruto growled, "And that is taking our pound of flesh."

With that said Naruto drove his fist into the gut of Sasuke, forcing all the air out of his lungs. "You wanted to fight me… than come fight me, don't go trying to kill little girls you FUCKER!" Naruto roared as he swung a right hook right into Sasuke's cheek.

Being pinned between Naruto and solid rock behind him, Sasuke could do nothing as the blows kept raining down upon him drilling him further into the stone.

"Just because you ruined your own life… doesn't mean you have to drag somebody down to the same level of trash as yourself!" grabbing Sasuke's left hand he forcefully yanked him right into a rib shattering clothesline.

Naruto had to admit, beating somebody with your bare fists had a certain good feeling to it.

The lighting thundered overhead as the rain began to pick up drenching the two, Naruto peered up into the heavens than back down towards Sasuke, "Get up…"

Naruto demanded as he watched Sasuke try to crawl away, "I SAID GET UP! WHERE IS YOUR UCHIHA PRIDE NOW SASUKE! GET UP!"

"Come on! Show me all the power you had when you ran you're chidori through Hanabi… Come on you are so pathetic… Itachi would have laughed at your state right now…" Naruto stated angrily.

"You know nothing about Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he used all his remaining strength to stand back on his feet, while he was successful Naruto kicked his already injured chest sending him crashing back against the stone feet of Madara.

"I know Itachi saw me as a brother more than he ever saw you as one… But let me tell you something Sasuke…" a ghost of a smirk appeared on Naruto's lips. "You are within the range of my divination!"

Charging forward Naruto attacked with the Hyuga clan's famed jutsu.

"**Eight Trigrams one hundred twenty-eight palms!**"

Naruto let out a barrage of lightning fast strikes, while it would be normally impossible for a non-Hyuga to use this technique to its full potential. Naruto had trained all his life with the Hyuga's what points he had missed, Naruto made it up with raw chakra. Instead of a needle of chakra, Naruto threw lances of it at you.

However just like when a Hyuga would use it, Naruto's attack hurt… it hurt a lot! If Sasuke's condition were to say anything about it…

Sasuke stumbled forward but before he could fall forward flat on his face. Naruto grabbed him by his neck choking him, Sasuke clawed at Naruto's arm with his remaining hand, but could do nothing against his iron grip.

Cocking his other hand back, Naruto let out a straight hook right into Sasuke's face, who was rewarded with a sickening crunch, than another one and another one and another one.

Naruto just kept sending fist after fist into Sasuke's face. Until it was all busted, bruised and battered, it was only then did Naruto allow Sasuke's body to fall limply to the ground

Staring down at Sasuke's body, Naruto almost felt a pang of pity run through him. But no… after what he did to Hanabi, Sasuke didn't deserve his pity. He deserved the same suffering Hanabi would have to go through…

Roughly grabbing Sasuke's hair he dragged the half unconscious boy's body toward the river, than dunked his head inside holding his head underwater.

Sasuke was still for a moment than frantically struggled against Naruto's grip, but Naruto hardly budged. As water began to fill his lung Sasuke was yanked out of the water, immediately taking big gulps of air.

Than he was dunked back into the water by Naruto, a couple of more times.

Naruto stared into his face and said to him, "I wanted you to be aware of what I'm going to do to you now!"

Maneuvering his other hand Naruto, clamped down onto Sasuke's face with his hand in a claw like manner. "The first time you were lucky I left you with one of your precious eyes… But like you crippled Hanabi's Byakugan, I will cripple your final Sharingan in return."

Not giving Sasuke anytime to react Naruto dove two fingers into Sasuke's eye socket forcefully digging out his remaining natural eye. It was rather gruesome as Sasuke screamed in agony he tried everything to preserve his famed kekei genkai.

But Naruto was far too strong and far to determine in achieving his revenge, his eye budged and shook as Naruto directed more chakra to pull it from its home, the horrific sight was only matched by Sasuke's horrific screams of pain.

Yet this was all drowned by Naruto's thirst for revenge, grabbing the optic organ with his fingers. He yanked it out deprived of any precision. Sasuke fell onto his front, with his one remaining hand trying to quell the blood that was draining out.

Naruto could hear none of the screaming, nor could he feel any of the rain hitting his skin. In an instant and in a smirk he crushed the eyeball in his hand splattering blood and goo all over his hand.

He bent over and wiped the mess off on Sasuke's back, "Disgusting." Naruto mumbled as he walked past Sasuke to where his katana was still stabbed into the ground and drew it from its sheath.

He examined the blade as he ran his fingers over the flat side of the smooth steel, he had spent countless hours caring for this blade. Ensuring it didn't rust or didn't dull, but at this moment he wished it wasn't so sharp… he wanted this next part to be as painful and drawn out as possible…

Dragging the tip of the blade against the floor he slowly drew it across the floor toward Sasuke, until he stood right over him.

_Kill him…_

_Kill them all…_

Naruto raised the sword above his head a maniacal sneer tugging at the corner of his cheeks, just as he was about to bring the sword down. A loud crack of thunder shook the area…

Naruto blinked…than once again, than turned toward the tree line in the direction of Konoha. He lowered his blade to his side.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled.

Said man leapt from out of the trees into the valley, examining the remains that were supposed to be Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi tried to lighten the mood, "Heh, Looks like I made it just on time… But you beat the living shit out of him didn't you, I don't blame you I probably would have…"

"Take this trash back to Konoha… we're done... it's somebody else's turn!" Naruto said interrupting Kakashi as he turned his back on the two back and walked toward where his sheath was still stabbed to the ground.

Kakashi took out some ninja wire, and doubted if he would really even need to use it. Seeing the condition Sasuke was in, instead he opted to take out a small sleeping seal and slapped it onto the boys head.

"Are you coming?" Kakashi asked to Naruto who hadn't budged from his spot after sheathing his Katana.

"Soon…" Naruto whispered, to the point where Kakashi almost didn't hear it. But Kakashi didn't press it any further as he picked up Sasuke, slung him over his shoulder and started running back toward the direction of Konoha.

Sensing Kakashi leave, Naruto turned toward the statue of Hashirama and starred up at it, than down at his blistered and bloody hands, "What have I become…"

**Few Hours later**

**Hyuga Compound**

Hinata hastily walked through the halls of the Hyuga compound; she stopped just outside what used to be her room. She quietly slid the door open revealing the room to be just the way she left it the day she moved out, the lack of dust anywhere was clear evidence the servants had cleaned her room in her absence.

While her effects were no longer here, she still had a sense of nostalgia. She soundlessly approached her large walk in closet and slid that door open as well than in a stern voice, "Hiashi Hyuga!"

Said man who was sitting on the floor at the far end of the closet instantly stumbled from trying to stand up too quickly, he failed in his endeavor to right himself, blubbering out, "What… who goes there!"

"Father… you're drunk." Hinata said as she narrowed her eyes on the man while walking into the closet.

Hiashi completely abandoned his quest to regain his composure, instead from his sitting position he rubbed his eyes with his hand afterwards grabbing the bottle of sake next to him. And took another drink from it, "And what… I'm human too, we all need a drink sometimes… Lady Senju…"

Hinata grabbed the bottle from him and set it onto one of the dressers. "What the hell are you doing drinking inside a closet of a teenage girl? Rather perverse thing to do isn't it?"

Hiashi shrugged his shoulders, all pride seemingly forgotten.

"You're hiding aren't you… the 'once' proud Hyuga clan head hiding in a closet drowning in sake, and for what reason…" Hinata said trying to prod answers from her father.

She swore she saw a tear leak from his eyes as he roared out, "BECAUSE I FAILED THAT'S WHY! I FAILED AS A CLAN HEAD AND MORE IMPORTANT I FAILED AS A FATHER!"

Hiashi reached for his bottle of sake but shockingly Hinata batted his hand away, "You did not fail…"

"She was supposed to be the crown jewel of Hyuga clan… she was too be my successor, we all had so much confidence in her… your mother, you, your husband, this clan. But because I couldn't protect her, all of it is gone, all that potential wiped away…" than in a quieter voice, "Now they are demanding we seal her, afterwards they are going to announce a new heir to the Hyuga clan. Fourteen generations our line has led the Hyuga clan."

Hiashi stared down at his hands, "And it was under my reign. I will become a laughing stock in all of Konoha…"

"And you think I will merely standby while my sister gets sealed and thrown into the branch house?" Hinata said as she wandered around the closet examining some of the expensive attire that she had left in this closet for Hanabi.

"What can you do? The elders will not let you lead two clans simultaneously; I won't let you do it! The stress and work would kill you" Hiashi said as he tried to stand up again, being somewhat drunk made it rather difficult.

"My husband is understanding, I will ask him to find a replacement clan head for the Senju." Hinata replied though the slight downheartedness in her voice was evident.

"And Hanabi, what will happen to her?"

Hinata turned and prepare to leave the closet but said without turning around, "Draw up a marriage contract for her… I will arrange the rest with the elders."

Hiashi gasped and yelled, "MARRIAGE CONTRACT! To who?"

"In due time father." Was all Hinata said as she left.

**Main Hyuga Council room**

This bickering had been going on for hours now, the Hyuga elders were in full blown squabbling as the clan heads seat remained empty. Hitomi sat staring at the empty seat as chaos rampaged around her, and while she looked calm and collected on the outside, inside she was despairing hoping for the reemergence of her husband. Who had suddenly vanished upon returning to the Hyuga compound, after bringing back Hanabi.

The doors to the room suddenly slid open, and in walked Hinata. This had sought to quiet to elders and instill some relief into Hitomi.

They watched as Hinata strolled over to the clan heads seat and surprisingly she sat down on it.

"Lady Senju what do you think you are doing?" One of the elders demanding clearly insulted.

"Ensuring you do not place the cage bird seal onto my sister…" Hinata said to the man in a neutral voice.

Another elder replied, "With all due respect Lady Senju, this is a Hyuga affair and you are…"

"Family…" Hinata interrupted, "For as much as the Hyuga preach about how we are united as one powerful clan, we don't act much like a family do we?"

The same elder rubbed his temple and stated, "Lady Senju I know what you are trying to do, but stalling time will do nothing, the fact of the matter is that Hanabi has to be sealed and a new heir selected. The Hyuga physicians and Tsunade-sama have discussed this in full, and they have all come to the conclusion that Hanabi will never fully recover from the attack on her person. I know it sounds cruel… but we cannot accept someone who has been handicapped to such an extent to lead the Hyuga… surely you can understand."

Hitomi expected her daughter to refute these claims, so wasn't it a shock when Hinata said, "I do, but that is the reason why I am here. You want a successor to the Hyuga clan; I will be that heir…"

"Impossible, we will not allow it. You are already the representative to the Senju clan; we need a clan head that can solely focus on the Hyuga's needs." The same elder demanded

"And for my sister I will step down as the Senju clan head after my father retires, my husband cares deeply for Hanabi. He will have no issue with my decision." Hinata replied bitterly.

The elders looked to be deep in thought than after a nod among each other, one of them said, "Very well then, as long as your husband has no issue with this we accept your proposition. However Hanabi's fate is still in question, there is not very much she can do while remaining unbranded."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Yes… I understand Hanabi will be a big target for those who seek to steal the Byakugan, which is why I intend to have her placed into an arranged marriage with a family who will protect her…"

"HINATA!" Hitomi yelled out in complete bewilderment, "How could you do this to Hanabi… what gives you this right!"

"I did!" The entire room turned their attention toward the entrance of the chamber where Hiashi stood a signed marriage contract in hand. All that needed was the husbands name.

Hitomi who was still in a stupor, "Hiashi you can't be serious!"

Hiashi approached his eldest handing her the contract, "Hinata has proven that she is stronger than me, in my weakest moment. She … I trust her Hitomi, and I ask you and the rest of the Hyuga clan does as well." Hiashi replied quickly to his wife, than immediately he left the room. Hitomi would have followed her husband but she wanted to hear what Hinata had to say first.

She turned over to her eldest daughter still in disbelief at what was unfolding before her eyes, Hinata paid no attention to her as she was examining the marriage contract in detail. The room watched in silence as Hinata scribbled something onto the contract than rolled it up.

Hinata walked over to her mother with reassuring eyes, and handed her the scroll. Mimicking her father she left the room.

**Hanabi's room**

Hanabi was forcefully guiding her left hand to write, tears rolled down her face in frustration. She had never felt so weak in her life. In a fit of rage she crumped the piece of paper and threw it to the side… one look on the ground and it was obvious this wasn't her first attempt at writing.

But she continued to try time and time again because this letter would be her final memento,

She had been getting better… but that was folly as in a matter of minutes it would be no use ever again.

_Dear Naruto _

_By the time you read this, I will already be long gone. My life was over the day I lost my arm, eyes and my ability to fight. I know you had done the impossible to saved me, as I had expected you too. However even though nothing has been said, I know in time I will be striped of my title and branded. I do no fear suffering, but I don't want my family to suffer because of my burden. Thank you so much for watching over me and teaching me so much as I grew, and now it pains me to know that you will never see me become a woman. I often dreamed of loving you and you returning these affections, sadly it will not be in this lifetime…_

Tears fell onto the paper as Hanabi could not continue any more as the pain in her arm began to flare up she clutched it and bit her lip to quench the pain. She dragged her chair to the center of the room, picking up a thick red rope on the floor she threw one end over a wooden beam. She painstakingly tied a knot as tight as she could with one hand and hoped it would support her weight.

Standing on top of the chair Hanabi maneuvered the rope around her neck, a final tear fell from her eye as she prepared to kick the back of the chair so it would fall over and leave her dangling.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun…"

She closed her eyes and was about to swing her legs when a voice answered her, "No…"

She gasped and opened her eyes to see Naruto standing at her door way. With sadness in her eyes, she wouldn't she couldn't face him now… after all she had wrote and all she had thought she just couldn't.

In a last ditch effort she swung her legs wildly looking to knock over the chair but it was already too late Naruto's mastery over wood had all but denied her suicide attempt, her downfall. The very chair she had used, Naruto had made it for her with his Mokuton abilities. So it wasn't surprising at all when wooden hands grew from the handles and grabbed onto her legs preventing her from dangling or moving.

She cried out, "Please Naruto-kun, don't interfere!"

However refusing her wishes he flicked his wrist, a wooden needle flew far too fast for Hanabi to see let alone stop from cutting the rope so it fell harmlessly off Hanabi's neck onto the floor. Naruto walked up to Hanabi who was still held in midair.

With a wave of his hand, the wooden bindings fell away quickly catching the limp falling body of Hanabi hugging her into his body.

"Why did you stop me!" Hanabi cried into his shirt, beating her fist into his chest.

Naruto softly stroked the back of her head, "Why would you even think about killing yourself!"

"My life is over! It's impossible there's nothing you can…" Hanabi tried to say but was interrupted when Naruto yelled, "Nothing is impossible for me! You should know that Hanabi, I will find a way to help you."

"Not this time Naruto… Not this time…" Hanabi said as she discreetly moved her hand toward Naruto's pouch looking for a kunai or shuriken.

"It is impossible for Naruto, however not for me." Hinata's said joining the two in Hanabi's room.

"Sister?" Hanabi said suddenly stopping her hand towards Naruto's pouch.

Hinata walked in and over toward Hanabi's desk, "You are foolish Hanabi in your belief that Naruto and I wouldn't try everything in our power to help you."

Hinata picked up Hanabi's note and read through it, before letting out a soft chuckle. "Well this is convenient." She whispered to herself, than she set the note back onto the table.

"Sister what do you mean?" Hanabi questioned, never one liking being left in the dark.

Hinata smiled as she approached the two, softly patting her sister on the head Hinata replied, "I have successfully convinced the elders to spare you of the cage bird seal. However we all have to sacrifice something for it…"

Hanabi looked slightly shamed hearing that, her time spent with her father had instilled a major sense of pride into her.

"However, our love for you makes any sacrifice worth it." Hinata continued with a smile seeing her sisters face drop. Yet it did very little to change her expression, what it did was probably make her even look gloomier.

Hinata sighed as she removed her sister from Naruto's arms, pulling her into her arms instead comforting her. "I know you wanted to be Hyuga clan head, but that's impossible and you know it."

Hanabi sobbed at that, "However, one day maybe you can lead the Senju clan." Hinata said as she nuzzled the top of Hanabi's head.

"What…!" Hanabi slightly choked out in surprise, "Yeah, it's a shame really we had to give you away in an arranged marriage to protect you." Hinata said in an almost sing song voice.

"But you said... Senju clan head, what… NARUTO!" Hanabi realizing the implication of her sister's message, this even enthralled Naruto slightly but he said nothing about it.

"I know it's a little unexpected, but it was really the only thing I could think of… While you will never become a Shinobi, you will not be sealed, you will not be married off to some unknown person in some unknown city, and nobody will ever harm you again especially after what happened to the last person who hurt you…"

"Sister… Naruto-kun… Thank you… Thank you so much, I don't know how I will ever repay you two…" Hanabi said as she clutched her sisters Kimono.

"Never think of suicide again than, never ever think of something as ridiculous of killing yourself ever again just promised me that. That's all I'm asking, that's all me and Naruto are asking…" Hinata said as she clutched Hanabi closer into her.

"I promise… I promise." Hanabi just repeated, becoming slowly quieter until she had finally tired herself out. With Naruto aiding her they brought Hanabi over to her bed tucking her in, stepping out of her room. Naruto asked, "You sure about this…"

"We had no choice… do you resent me for this?" Hinata asked as she turned her head away from her husband.

Naruto placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head toward him, "No, you've had to sacrifice just as much… though it will be rather awkward with Hanabi now." A smirk played on Naruto's lips as he leaned closer to Hinata bumping noses gently with her. "You know the whole sisters sharing thing is kind of hot."

Hinata reacted with a fist right into Naruto's chest. Naruto sniggered as he clutched the area where Hinata had punched him there was no Chakra behind it but it still stung a little, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"If you have time to joke around than maybe you should go change your clothes and take a shower… you soaking wet." Hinata said with a slight pout and minor annoyance in her voice.

Naruto looked down at his red uniform, than shrugged. "I've been running in the rain for the past 2 hours my love."

"Then you better hurry… Don't want you getting sick." Hinata said as she headed toward her father's office.

Naruto laughed and said to her retreating figure, "My love you should know I don't get sick."

Hinata gave no reply, but did sway her hips slightly with a more accentuated movement, which Naruto shook his head too as he headed off toward Hinata's old room.

Hinata knocked on the door before entering and almost she was greeted by a resounding slap across the face.

She had been expecting it but, she had definitely been caught off guard. "How dare you." Hitomi snarled to her eldest.

She tried to swing again but this time Hitomi's arm was stopped by Hiashi. "Please, my love do not blame her we had no choice. And those conditions she achieved they are more than favorable for Hanabi and for us do you think not?"

Hitomi yanked her hand free and said, "Hanabi is still my daughter! As is she! Now I do not like it when I am not informed when something as serious as my daughter being put into an arranged marriage is not discussed with me first!"

"And had Hinata not done that, than the council would have sealed Hanabi and stuck her in the branch house or shipped her off to another marriage. What would you have her do? And look Hinata is already married to Naruto, who else could we trust to look after Hanabi?" Hiashi said trying to calm his wife.

"Hinata is different… she had our blessings and our agreement. Hanabi…"

"Had my blessings…" Hiashi lied, "I bid you trust her this time my love… it's for the best."

Hitomi frowned deeply at her husband who flinched and shook under her gazed than she said, "Well it's for the best you sleep in your office for the next 3 weeks. Least you not get any sleep in your normal quarters…" With her part said Hitomi stormed out the room and clearly expressed her displeasure when she slammed the sliding door close. Hiashi grimaced at the loud crack produced by the wood colliding with each other; his precious office door didn't deserve such pain.

Hinata heaved a sigh, "Mother sure took that well…"

Hiashi's shoulders sagged as he flopped down onto his pillow and table, "3 weeks… 3 bloody weeks." Hiashi grumbled.

Hinata saw it best to leave her anguished father, this time sparing his office door any more damage she gently closed the door behind her turning the corner she was once again confronted by her mother. At least this time it wasn't with an open slap.

But with a hug, Hitomi gently stroked Hinata's cheek where she had slapped her. "I'm sorry… I lost my temper especially with all that had happened."

Hinata leaned in to her mother's touch and replied, "I understand, what I did was somewhat unorthodox but it was for Hanabi…"

Hitomi pulled away and placed both her hands on Hinata's shoulders, "I'm so proud of you… one day you will lead this clan to greatness."

Hinata nodded than asked, "So are you really going keep father in the dog house for 3 weeks?"

Hitomi giggled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Knowing your father, regardless of consequences he won't be able to stay away from me for 3 hours let alone 3 weeks. He will come to me soon on his knees begging for forgiveness."

"That just sounds ridiculous…" Hinata said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you have so much to learn my young daughter,' Hitomi commented with an almost evil smirk, "You see men believe they run the world… however you rub them or lick them in the right way, they instantly become putty in your hands… or mouth."

Hinata was completely stunned by the ridiculously perverse yet philosophical quote, because honestly as ridiculous as that sounded. It made a lot of sense, Hitomi than continued to say, "Don't believe me… go try it…" With one more giggle Hitomi left toward her bedroom.

Sometimes Hinata just didn't understand that women.

**Hinata's bathroom**

**Hyuga Compound**

Naruto sat soaking in the tub with his eyes closed as he thought back to the rage he felt within himself in his fight with Sasuke, it had almost driven him to kill the disgraced Uchiha as much as he deserved it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door slide open, and the platter of feet on the smooth tiles of the ground. He didn't have to look to know who it was, he could easily smell the lavender the almost naturally permeated from her skin. He felt the water ripple as Hinata entered the tub with him than move and sitting on his lap.

His smiled as he felt her run her hands along his chest as she had always done, her touch was so exhilarating to him. He could never get enough of it, nor could she ever get enough of him.

He opened his eyes and was greeted with his princess snuggled into his neck wearing just a towel wrapped around her body. "Dam…" he muttered in amazement at the perfection that was Hinata.

They had soaked in the tub and hot springs alone before, but this was a whole new level of intimacy between them. He reached with his hands and grasped onto her hips sliding his hands up and down her figure. Hinata was still young, but the hourglass shape females strove for was already evident and developing.

Sometimes Naruto wondered what he had done in a previous life so that Kami would bless upon him such a beautiful maiden that loved him back so frantically.

However he would have greater concerns as his erection was straining against the towel that was wrapped around his waist. And if Hinata's blush was to go by anything, she was feeling it push up against her.

Naruto smirked as he saw lowly to her, "You know my love, we haven't had much time alone together."

Hinata gentled nipped on his neck while softly tracing her finger up and down his chest. "Yeah you're a terrible husband you know, I didn't even get a honey moon." She let out a faked sigh than said, "And I was so looking forward to it too."

**LEMON START!**

**Ctrl-F "Lemon over" to skip**

* * *

Naruto moaned, "I look forward to making it up to you…"

Speaking sensibly was getting rather difficult as Hinata dragged her lips down from his neck to his chest down to his navel where his seal was, she gently planted kisses and said, "Hey Kurama-kun…"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her treatment of the fox; believe it or not the two of them were actually rather good friends.

Naruto let out a sharp intake of air when Hinata wrapped her hands around his erection, and while it was still being covered by the towel. It did very little to delude the pleasure Naruto received when Hinata pumped her hands a little. "I used to spy on you with my Byakugan you know, and I must say it really does you no justice. I like it so much more in color."

She looked up to him with a coy smile for a moment before grabbing the towel and throwing it behind her exposing Naruto's arousal.

In a completely unanticipated move, she immediately took his tip into her mouth apply a slight suction to it. Naruto gripped the edges of the tub in pure ecstasy. Hinata began to bob up and down each time sinking lower and lower. Yet it would seem due to the strained expression on her face she could not get any deeper than half way down. He had to be a good 6, 7 inches Hinata thought; however a perverse awareness emerged when she remembered that Naruto had yet to fully grow yet. In a matter of years he could very well grow another few inches.

And while her throat prevented her from going much deeper, that did not stop her devotion to Naruto as she continued to suck, lick and squeeze every part her lips and tongue could get too.

Naruto swore he could see stars, his head was thrown back and his eyes gazed blankly up at the ceiling. "Hina…" he moaned, hearing this Hinata sped up her actions. Feeling her husband tremble under her, she knew he was close to release. And as much as he tried to hold it back Naruto couldn't and in a throaty cry to the heavens. "HINATA!"

His seed surged forward directly into her mouth, Hinata had some difficulty keeping up with the gracious gift Naruto was giving her. But she refused to let any slip out of her mouth even if it meant not breathing for a few seconds.

She pulled back when she finally felt the hose like pressure stop, sporting a satisfied grin. Hinata noticed one my drop emerging from the swollen head and scooped up the tasty white liquid with her finger spooning it into her mouth. "Delicious…"

There was no response from Naruto, who was still lost in his trance. Throwing away her own towel Hinata climbed back up his body and gently patted him across the face a few times. After four five slaps he had finally been brought back to earth. However his drunken smile was instantly replaced with a near feral one as he saw the small red hand mark across her face.

He berated himself for not noticing it earlier, "Who did this to you! Tell me who dares to lay a finger on you I will kill them!"

Hinata sighed as Naruto's hand came up and gently nursed her cheek. "It was mother… she was upset with how I handled the whole issue with Hanabi. You wouldn't dare hurt my mother would you Naruto-kun?"

She asked as she rubbed up against Naruto, purposely targeting his now growing arousal with her thigh Naruto tried to hold back the groan from how soft her inner thighs were. "No… no…" Hinata always was very good at changing his mind, but this new method she used now was almost irresistible.

Hinata smirked, her mother was right. At this moment she felt like she could convince Naruto to do anything she wanted, something like having him sneak into the heaviest guarded prison in all of Konoha. And assassinate what was left of Uchiha, Sasuke's body.

However, she would rather have him suffer some more first… and her father had yet to get time with him alone. Suddenly Naruto leaned in and kissed her deeply, just slightly breaking apart. Naruto whispered to her, "You sacrifice so much for me… and your family, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Huskily she mumbled to Naruto, "Well I'm sure my big strong husband, has his ways to make it up to me." Kissing him tenderly on the lips for a short moment she then continued, "How about we take this to the bed?"

Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he lifted the both of them from the tub, stepping over to a rack. Naruto picked up a towel and dabbed their bodies dry, well he did his best as neither of them wanted to separate from each other. Making out the whole way to the bed, Naruto bumped into the side of the bed falling into it, lying on top of Hinata. Still heavily making out, Hinata reached downward and grasped Naruto's erection and rubbed it against her center. They glazed into each other's eyes in acknowledgement, and slowly Naruto descended into her moistness.

Hinata whimpered in pain and pleasure, her hymen had been lost long ago due to the combination of her natural flexibility and Anko's brutal training regimes. Even than Naruto's enormous size and length required some getting used to.

Hinata gripped the sheets around her, as Naruto filled her deeper and deeper.

Reaching all the way in, Naruto stopped and brushed some hair off of her sweaty face. "How you doing down there?"

She giggled as she let out a fulfilled breath, "I don't know, you're the one who came so fast before."

Naruto gave her a fake displeased look, "That was my first time ever… and your cute little mouth was just too much for me to handle."

"Really?" Hinata questioned, "You never needed to get yourself off a little?"

Naruto shook his head, "I wanted to wait for this moment."

Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck she lifted herself up and kissed him deeply, "Was it worth the wait

A smirked played on Naruto's lips, "What do you think my love? I was on cloud nine for a good few minutes."

Hinata returned the smirk, "Well if you liked that before, than what we do next will drive you crazy." She said as she thrust her hips upwards. Taking this as a request to continue, Naruto began thrusting in and out slowly at first, than speeding faster and faster till Hinata was chanting his name uncontrollably in desire.

He could feel her orgasm rising as her breath became faster and she moved perfectly in unison with his thrusts. She gripped his shoulders digging her nails into his skin, yet the pain was moot compared to the pleasure the two were feeling. Hinata's toes curled and her back arched into Naruto's chest as she felt within her core, a power rising up a force she could no longer control. And while she had expect to peak into her orgasm she never expect to be rocketed into it as Naruto suddenly pinched her clit. Sending her orgasm into complete overload. So that her brain lost all higher functions.

It was than Naruto also tumbled over the edge, the pressure the walls of her core put on him was just too much for him to handle.

But he grinned as Hinata's voice had completely left her and she just stared to the ceiling blank eyed. Her back was still bent in an upwards angle, until her high finally tapered off and her body fell limply onto the soft silk sheets on the bed.

And while Naruto had slowed down his pumping, he had yet to stop as he was finishing his own climax, not wanting to disturb Hinata in her moment of tranquility.

Hinata brought her arm over her forehead, as she caught the breath Naruto had stolen from her, Naruto found it rather enticing to watch as her chest heaved up and down, he couldn't help himself, as he lightly grasped one of her breasts in his hand giving it a light squeeze.

They were amazing soft and perky, as he gently flicked the tip of the breast he was holding. While they weren't as big as Anko's or Hana's Hinata still had time to grow even though she was bigger than most girls her age already.

She let out a groan of approval as Naruto continue to mold the soft flesh in his hand, Naruto continued to play with Hinata's breasts like a new found toy until he finally felt the fatigue of the day envelop him. Lifting Hinata up Naruto maneuvered the two of them, so he could lay down on his back with Hinata on top of him. He pulled the sheets over their two naked and glistening bodies. Kissing the top of her head, he just allowed Hinata and himself to bask in the moment they just shared.

**Lemon Over**

* * *

**Torture and Interrogation Department**

Usually the bowels of the Torture and Interrogation department were only used to hold and question high priority or controversial targets. But this was Anko's home turf and the entire section was pretty much Anko's personal office. So it wasn't very hard to get Sasuke transferred there after he was moderately healed by Tsunade.

While she set his bones and healed his wounds, she had much rather use her energy and chakra to heal the members of the retrieval team who were injured.

And while Sasuke hand had been healed and reattached, any chance he had at properly using it for anything more than lifting a pen or cup was long gone.

As Sasuke slowly struggled to regain conscious he can feel the chains that bound his wrist and feet, didn't take a genius to figure out that he was imprisoned. He could smell the blood, rust and urine that covered the room.

The only sounds were that of machines whirling and the occasional clanking of metal objects together. Sasuke pulled with all his might on the chains but it was completely useless.

"So the prisoner is awake… and the fun begins!" a voice coming from the darkness. Sasuke instantly recognized it as Naruto's snake whore.

"BITCH LET ME GO! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Sasuke yelled trying to intimate the women.

Sasuke heard a few clicking noises than a whizzing noise as a blow torch ignited and Anko walked out from the shadows holding that and a red hot ice pick in her hands. "Bitch and cry all you want boy… because nobody will hear you down here. But for the next six hours, you are going to be my bitch because the little girl you hurt… I kind of liked her.

**Back in Hinata's room**

Hinata awoke to the glorious feeling of her husband's body under her, the fact that she woke up before he did was proof that he was still somewhat fatigued by all the action he had partaken in yesterday.

Would it be so wrong to wake him for some morning after loving? He definitely wouldn't mind this type of wake up.

Slowly rolling back the blankets in glee like a child unwrapping presents on Christmas, Hinata finally reached her beloveds package in its smaller yet still impressive travel size. She rubbed his shaft bringing it upwards to its full magnitude, smirking she hovered above it wondering how to rouse him. She took the head into her mouth and decided a few gentle nibbles, but before she could begin the door to her room suddenly slid open.

She turned with Naruto still in her mouth to the sight of her mother and Hanabi standing there. "Fuck…"

**Once again sorry for long wait I'll try to speed up updates from now on, but for the next 4-5 chapters they might be like this one with a story than a lemon at the end or just entirely lemon. Depends on how much I write! **


End file.
